Human or AI?
by Usy
Summary: Hajime and the survivors have finally escaped the Neo Reality World. Chiaki is also coming back to them in a real body with unexpected effects. Including her new brother as well, who offers to help wake up everyone comatosed. Now in reality Hajime has to help protect his friends from Future Foundation's new tests and prove to everyone that Chiaki really is a human.
1. Chapter 0

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction but finally it's finished! I'm really happy with that way it turned out so hopefully you read it out until the end.  
**

Chapter 0 - Prologue

* * *

Hajime Hinata waved his hands with his four friends beside him, the boat began to head towards the horizon. After all he and his close friends had gone through, he didn't mind saying goodbye to Naegi and his two accomplices, knowing he would meet them again...

 _Naegi promised he'll be back… 'Don't worry Hinata, with your attitude everyone will wake up, I promise!' What a joke... sure it may be possible to wake up everyone... wake up everyone that is here...  
I promised I would see **her** again… but that's impossible._ _I just... can't forget, I can never forget her. At least I can keep that promise._

Naegi, Togami and Kirigiri were leaving the island to Hinata and his friends for now. Hinata was happy that he and his friends were creating their own future with their own island. Of course there would be problems in the near future with Future Foundation initially trying to kill them and how they would react to them being still alive and trusted with an island, but while he knew people like Naegi worked for them, he felt a bit safer. Although he was unsure about how many other people were as, what was the word... _Understanding_ as Naegi was.

 ** _Your grammar range is appallingly low._** _What does it mean to you? Aren't you busy being bored? **Humph, you will never be able to even comprehend what I contemplate.** Good, then shut up! **...**_

Hinata tried to go back to thinking in peace, small arguments like this seemed to go so quickly as if they passing thoughts at each other, which of course they were. He was unsure on his relationship with Kamakura, after the events of him escaping the game he was able to trade thoughts with him. Although Kamakura didn't want to talk most of the time, and the few times he did, it wasn't anything nice so Hinata tried to ignore it. He was happy to have control over his body. He turned around and looked his friends, giving him the strength to fight whatever Kamukura had to say. Although he didn't seem like much of a threat for now. Maybe things were too boring for him now.

"Sooo... now what?" Soda said with genuine confusion. After all, there was no objective left like collect hope fragments, and they had survived the killing school trip.

"What do you mean? We've just been given a tropical island to live on! Aren't you excited?" Owari said without a hint of sarcasm, she didn't seem to realise the irony of what she just said. So Kuzuryū decided to point it out.

"That's basically what we've just been doing dumbass, except now it's a lot more realistic."

"Yeah now that there aren't any of those damn monobeasts or killing crap." Soda agreed, one of the few times he ever would agree with Kuzuryū.

"Things won't just be fun and games! We're going to have to work together to make sure the place is clean and we have enough food on our plates." Sonia pointed out, she seemed to like the idea of delegating people to roles, it suited her as a princess. Soda almost started drooling at the idea of Sonia telling him what to do. Hinata responded a half sad - half happy reply.

"Yeah… you're right, we'll probably need a cleaner, someone to find a constant supply of food and someone to keep watch on the rest of our friends that are sleeping..." Sonia knew what was troubling him, it was troubling her as well, so she tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Hajime! Kirigiri left me something to show everyone after they had left." Hinata wasn't intrigued for once.

 _She left something for us…? I don't really feel like it though… I don't feel up to anything…_

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Kazuichi said with excitement, if it was anyone but himself giving Sonia a present, he would have blown a gasket, but Kirigiri was straight. The slap mark on his right cheek reminded him of when he asked her after he saw her hand Sonia the gift in private beforehand. The mark on his left cheek reminded him to not accuse Kirigiri of hitting on Sonia with gifts. A lesson learnt for him.

* * *

Sonia led them all to the restaurant where they spent a lot of their time at, in the virtual world. At the real restaurant, that looked exactly the same, there was a new(ish) laptop that didn't belong to any of them. Sodas eyes gleamed as he made his unique sound of awe.

"Aaaaaaaaah, a laptop! I wonder what's inside this baby!" He pulled out his toolkit that Naegi had gifted him, since then he always kept it on him. Hinata averted his eyes seeing where he grabbed his toolkit from, and made a mental note not touch it... _ever_. Hinata's eyes looked towards Sonia as she screamed.

"Don't touch it you filth! This was a gift from Kirigiri and you want to defile it, how inconsiderate!" Sodas face slumped although he hid a smile caused by Sonia's choice of words. Determined to get to point, Kuzuryū switched on the laptop, well... more like he was going to before it spoke up.

"No please! I just wanted to help, don't hurt me!" If Kuzuryū was taken by surprise, he didn't show it, he had faced a lot of harsh pranks from his sister before and it would take something a lot more surprising than a talking laptop to spook him. Hinata instantly recognised the voice.

"That voice! Are you Alter Ego?" He asked, the laptop responded after realising there was no immediate threat.

"Ah, Hajime Hinata, it's nice to meet you again. I have something important to talk to you about, and everyone else. It's about my sister, Chiaki Nanami, and the plan Fujisaki had to give her a real body."

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
It's been awhile since sis died, I still haven't gotten over it but I need to carry out her final wishes. Her body will be put to use like she wanted… Chihiro would have wanted this, just a few more days and **she** will be put in my sister's body… and then I must protect her at all costs. Even if it costs me my sanity... but that's already gone._

* * *

 **Note for future, there will be a lot different P.O. V's and character thoughts in the future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Blurred Lines

Chapter 1: Blurred Lines

"Rebirth Chiaki Nanami"

Hajime was in shock as to what Alter Ego had just told him. His mind went blank as Alter Ego's words pierced his heart. He could barely believe it, he missed her _sooo_ much and wanted to see her again, he wanted to keep his promise of taking her to see various places and teach her everything he could. But most of all he wanted to say to tell her that he…

 ** _"Snap out of it_ " **Once again his thoughts were intruded by his alternate self and he scolded himself after recovering from the mini shock. _"Shut up! Don't interfere! Not here, not now..."_ **_"I was merely worried that you would black out, for my sake of course. The AI has something to say that might be of interest to me, and I can't listen if you black out in your emotional sob."_ ** Kamakura explained without a hint of remorse. Hinata realising this snapped back to reality and ignored the fact of Kamakura showing _interest_ in something.

Hinata returned to a scene of Soda and Kuzuryū in shock, Owari even more confused than normal and Sonia's concerned face.  
"C-Carry on…" Hinata responded as Sonia breathed a sigh of relief that Hinata hadn't fainted, he looked like he was on the verge it, and while she was getting better at being a leader, she relied on Hinata a lot to help her out, as he was clearly the smartest out of them all, and it annoyed Soda even further.

"Yes, Hajime is right! Let us press on with what is important, snap out of it everyone!" She shook Kuzuryū and Owari briefly, and then looked at Soda in the eyes. It was only a split second but it was enough to get his drooling attention, one of the few times she would ever want it.

"As I was saying…" Continued Alter Ego, seemingly encouraged by the display he just saw before him.

"Data doesn't simply disappear; it's a lot harder to get rid of it permanently then just clicking 'delete'. Everything leaves behind traces, like when you drop a plate and it breaks, even after you clean up there are still small pieces left…" He seemed unsure of the analogy he was told to use, but the slight implications of nodding from the humans he was told to base his understanding on was enough for him to carry on.

"After I have been given enough time I should be able to… erm… _gather_ Chiaki."

Hinata felt his brain explode at this news, a large smile formed without him realising as he heard this news, it was terrific, amazing, **prodigious.** Kamakura's comment was enough to throw him off his rail of thought and back into reality _.  
Was that his plan?  
_Hinata thought before returning to Alter Ego's speech.

" _However"_

This was the only word Hinata heard as he was thrown back into thought, of course there was a catch, there was always a catch.  
 **"…"  
** Hinata somehow heard Kamakura's disapproving silence and decided to try to listen to the rest of what Alter Ego had to say before plunging into thought.

"…unlike me, Chiaki was never made to process data like I do, she was created as a human AI, and thus thinks, talk and develops like one. With her own personality, like you all have." Alter Ego seemed to sigh at that last bit, something only two of the others noticed. "This means that she can't _live_ like I do. She can't move from screen to screen like I do, she needs a body… The Neo Reality world provided her with one but that's gone now."

Alter Ego gave them some time to sort out their thoughts, like he was recommended to. Sonia recovered first and responded.

"While I am pleased that Chiaki may still be alive, it is very unfortunate that she won't be able to live anywhere." Sonia almost felt pretty bad towards the end, she knew that feeling when she was growing up in her castle, unable to socialise with people she wanted to, kept in her room to learn numerous languages, day after day, although for Nanami, the case was clearly much worse. Hinata was surprised at the Ultimate Princesses remark. She clearly had grown a lot after they had escaped from the game, gaining confidence and strength in herself. Soda, now joining on the conversation as he heard Sonia's voice.

"That's so sad, you must be really unhappy about it…" He was interrupted by daggers Sonia eyes omitted. Kuzuryū now decided to speak,

"Sooo, what are you going to do after you save her? If she can't live anywhere, then what's the…"  
 _'Point'… man I can't just say I like that…_  
"So, how do you plan to get her a body?" Everyone seemed to be stunned at his sentence, Kuzuryū seemed to be claiming the impossible. Alter Ego acknowledged not only the question but Kuzuryū as well.

"Well first, Naegi wants you to decide on what body would be suited for Chiaki. Flesh… or metal."

Hinata took a second to take it all in. _Flesh_ sounded a lot more sadistic and he was worried about what it implied while metal just sounded… _wrong._ How could he look upon a metal Nanami? They were being asked how Nanami should be _reborn,_ and there was no clear cut answer _._ Hinata held back his emotions and collected his thoughts like he did at the class trials.

"So clearly Naegi and Kirigiri knew about this, Kirigiri leaving us the laptop, and Naegi offering us a choice."

"Yes. Your mostly right, I was present during their conversation about what to do and after their conclusion they told me to tell you all this, and how to space it out so I didn't overly shock you." The four other members of the group thought about what Hinata and Alter Ego had just said. Hinata thought whether they really had the decision to decide Nanami's body. After Soda realised what the possibilities were, his eyes sparked up.

"H-H-H-HEY! I can make her a robot body! Yeah! You give me the tools and time and I'll do it! Even Nekomaru's robot self won't look comparable to Chiaki!" His eyes showed a deep passion at the though.

"I'm with Kazuichi" Owari suddenly said.

"Coach loved his metal body, it can't be bad! Chiaki would love it." The rest of the group stared at them with surprise at what option they chose. Even Alter Ego seemed to be hurt by their words but he remembered why Kirigiri had told him to judge the group based on the logical one's decisions.

* * *

 _Naegi had walked out the door to think about their decisions. Now that Kirigiri was alone, she turned to the laptop and explained how to present the situation to the group after they left to Alter Ego.  
"Whenever they look surprised, give them a bit of time to think about it. Don't wait for everyone though, this will take too long, wait for the… smarter ones." She glanced under the door, there was no shadow, no one was listening in. _

_"Once the smarter ones, or should I say, more logical one's recover feel free to carry on. It's likely the Yakuza will gain his logical side soon. He's still upset but will recover. Remember when you ask **the question** , don't take the less smart one's opinions. I doubt their ability to judge the scenario, just go off according to the logical ones." Kirigiri felt bad for talking about Naegi's friends like this, but someone had to put it to Alter Ego straight. _

_"Also remember this, you are carrying your father's legacy, and you helped with creating Nanami. Don't let your opinions go unheard." Kirigiri thought about what she was doing. She was encouraging an AI to speak his… **thoughts?** No, he's more than an AI, she heard Fujisaki's theory about AI's gaining soul, Alter Ego had told her and Naegi. After they escaped Hopes Peaks Academy and joined with Future Foundation they were surprised with a new Alter Ego. One that was a lot more developed and told them about their school life that had been wiped from their minds, apparently he was a large scale project that was brought to Future Foundation by a survivor. Fujisaki was helping them from beyond the grave, apparently the AI he created had gained a soul, it was an interesting theory and the more she thought about Fujisaki's creations, the more it made sense. She wasn't doing this for an AI. She was doing it for a friend. She smiled, Naegi was clearly rubbing off on her... she then whid the smile and got back to work._

* * *

"Can I get Hajime's opinion?" Alter Ego asked. He knew that Hinata meant the most to his sister. He knew he would say the right thing, but why had he referred to him as _Hajime_? He was coded only to treat people with respect by addressing them by their family names…

"I'm not sure we have the right to that choice. Chiaki wasn't an AI, she was more human than anyone I ever knew. So… we should wait until you can communicate with her, after you put her back together." Hinata's heavy heart ached, but before he could think about something he never expected happened, neither did his friends by the look at it.

"That's wrong!" Alter Ego's digital voice echoed through the restaurant.

"Hinata, you have every right to decide my sisters fate, you knew her so well and made her so happy…" Alter Ego seemed to wait a second, as if taking a breather. "Thank you for doing that." Hinata for yet another time, was in shock of the situation. Alter Ego had just shouted at them, claiming him to be wrong, and seemed to be talking emotionally, all unexpected attributes that differentiated him from other AI's, although now that he thought about he had spent a lot of time with both Monomi and Monokuma, who both had slightly concerning personalities. Monomi, or Usami, in particular was pretty linear and they had all thought initially that she was some sort of robot which was true. As he kept wondering what just had happened, Alter Ego continued.

"I want to tell you something, to all of you." He then decided telling everyone a short version of the soul theory, _his best friend_ would tell the others he trusted later with the full extent.

"My father, Chihiro Fujisaki, had a theory he would talk to me about when we were still working on Chiaki."  
 _Alter Ego helped work on Chiaki?_  
Hinata was taken aback by this, he wondered just how much time Fujisaki had spent on his creations. His question was soon answered _._

"He would say that I was proof of certain AI's being more than code. That my learning and adapting feature resembled that of a human. Of course, I had no real personality at the time, I would answer in a tone that used a random number generator to choose which pitch I used, unlike real humans. This however he avoided with Chiaki, he spent hours to days on end coding information about her…" He was going too much into detail.

"… He said that Chiaki had something I didn't have though, and not just a personality, but a _soul._ " As he left her to roam in an alpha version of the Neo World Program. He noticed she had an effect on the few people she met, just like real humans did. He cried of happiness that day, he had found an alternate way to create life, Chiaki was more than just a smart AI, she was thought of, as a human. And just like humans, like you five, she becomes a part of everyone when she was gone. Her soul is being taken care of by all of you as well, the ones wanted to remember her forever… especially you, Hinata, I'm sure her soul inside of you the most, and you never once stopped thinking about her." That was enough, they will be in shock again and after they recovered, then he can tell them about **_Seikatsu_.**

Hajime had never been more touched before, his heart throbbed with different emotions, yet the most bizarre thing of all was that this was the second time he had been heart broken by an… _AI?_ But that proved to Hinata that he believed in this 'theory'. Both Chiaki and Alter Ego, they were defiantly _alive_. Although Alter Ego mentioned he didn't originally have a soul like Chiaki, he defiantly had one now, maybe not as strong as others, but it was defiantly there.

Hinata took a deep breath, cleared the tears from his eyes before they formed and said with confidence.  
"Fujisaki's theory stands true in my heart."

Sonia, having to take a bit more time to clear her eyes, responded with a brave voice  
"It makes complete sense. I'm with Hajime." Soda, followed by Owari, then Kuzuryū. They all agreed and looked at each other with new found hope.

"Good, I assume you have made a choice to the previous question regarding Chiaki's body?" Alter Ego asked.

"Yes" Hinata answered, if he was a split second later, Sonia would have beaten him to it.  
"Chiaki, as a real human, deserves a real body. Even though it seems impossible, we've overcome bigger obstacles, but something tells me you somehow already have a plan to do it."

Soda and Sonia gasped out loud at Hinata's claim, Kuzuryū was equally as surprised but held it in, Owari was super confused, but she accepted it, unlike the class trial, lives weren't at risk, so she felt no need to intrude on something she didn't understand, unless it had something to do directly with her. Alter Ego continued

"While no tests were done, Fujisaki found a way where they could implement a programme with a soul within a human. It's under specific circumstances but if the soul is developed enough and accepts the body, if it's similar to their digital bodies, the soul will live in the human as its their own body."

Kuzuryū interrupted figuring out where this was headed, and he didn't like it.  
"Hold on! You can't kill someone to use their body to give life to someone else. You can't, it-it's not right, taking an innocent life for sake of another doesn't lead to anything good!" It was an ironic thing for a Yakuza to say but showed how much he had changed.

 _What Fuyuhiko said is true… I want see to see Chiaki again, but not at the cost of someone else's life.  
She would never forgive me if that happened._

Alter Ego's words then snapped Hinata out of his thoughts.  
"I understand what you mean, which is why this was never performed." Alter Ego said gently. "Fujisaki proved that beyond a doubt an experiment like this was possible. But he knew that it was wrong in any circumstance to take another's life for someone else's and made sure Hopes Peak Academy never tried anything of the sorts by keeping it a secret. But then someone overheard his dilemma, her name was _Seikatsu_.

She wasn't an Ultimate, just a friend who lived near Fujisaki and they saw each other on the street when they went to their separate schools. One day however she collapsed and Fujisaki was the only one nearby, he called for help and took her to the hospital where they saved her life… _temporarily_. She was the same age as you guys would have been during that time. She owed Fujisaki her life but he never once asked for anything in return. A few months' later doctors confirmed to Fujisaki that she was dying due to her weak heart, but it would be impossible to perform a heart transplant, she was too weak and an operation would surely kill her. Fujisaki was so distraught at the news and spent time with her every day. Then one day when he was in her hospital room working on his laptop as _Seikatsu_ was sleeping, he left to get something and I... talked to _Seikatsu_ when she woke up after he left. She asked who I was and what Fujisaki was working on, I told her about me being an AI and the development of Chiaki, her eyes widened in awe as she heard of his skill. She talked to Fujisaki about after about and asked if she could… _leave her body for Chiaki…"_

 _Someone offered… their body for Chiaki? That's so… so what? Sad? Or selfless? Crazy?_

"I'm almost done…" Alter Ego said trying to push on, the story hurt him a lot every time he said it, though he wasn't sure how.  
"Fujisaki couldn't just agree to the terms, it felt wrong in every way and started ignoring her. He only changed his mind after an angry brother came to his door one day. He claimed that Fujisaki should grant her, her final death wish, and even claimed it was fate, _Seikatsu_ and Chiaki shared a similar body shape and skin tone but were completely different people. He was clearly distraught about his sister's fate and choice, but seemed _determined_ to follow through with his smaller sisters wishes. Fujisaki agreed eventually and returned to the girl the next day. Fujisaki told her he agreed, on the term that she would fight to live as long as she could. And she did just that." The air seemed to go silent as the story came to an end, although there were some questions that still needed answering, no one dared to say a word, it didn't seem right, it never would seem right, maybe they would stay like this until the end of time…

Sonia got the conversation back moving after an unknown amount of time passed.  
"W-What happened to Seikatsu?" She was clearly choked up in her words.

"She fought, determined to keep her promise to Fujisaki, she lived a lot longer than expected, leading her brother to return to Fujisaki and thank him repeatedly, although Fujisaki saw how the look in his eyes betrayed how happy he pretended, I was told it was because it was hard for a human to accept a family members impending death. After the tragic event that shook the world occurred, she escaped with the help of people in the hospital at the time and was separated from her family. The odds of her escaping were very low considering her condition, she was certain to have died if it wasn't for the help of someone who happened to be at the hospital at the time. He carried her to safety where Future Foundation eventually helped the survivors, they provided her with a room where she kept fighting until the day she died, it was same day as Fujisaki was killed."

The words Alter Ego was saying shook Sonia's heart. _  
She clearly felt him disappear, and lost the will to carry on...  
_ Tears started swelling in her eyes as she tried to fight it.

Alter Ego carried on.  
"Even though the _Tragic event_ was occurring, Future Foundation had the facilities to preserve her body and perform the heart transplant that was kept for her, in case she ever became strong enough, but they only did it in respect for Fujisaki, the help of a friend of mine and I refused to co-operate if they didn't. I was still a very early AI at the time but Fujisaki made it clear what I was supposed to do before we lost contact to each other. That leads us to the present where Kirigiri and Naegi wants you to make a choice weather or not to go through with the operation, the operation to rebirth Chiaki Nanami. I'll give you some time to think about it." With that last statement Alter Ego seemed to leave the laptop and connect to something else, leaving the five friends to contemplate what they had just learned.

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx_ ** _  
_** _They said yes, of course they said yes. Now I just have to wait for Naegi and Kirigiri to get back, they'll get the operation underway. I just have to stay in the shadows until then, of course I'll sneak in though. I wouldn't miss the operation for the world... also I don't really think I have a choice._

* * *

 **The future chapters are even longer so looked forward to that, I hope you guys enjoyed the story line so far, I wanted to make it a seemingly possible story line but I'm not sure if it holds up.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Promises

Chapter 2 – Keeping a Promise

Part 1 – Kettei's promise

 _The decision went through and so it began. The body lay on the hospital bed motionless, after all know one was living in there, yet._

" **5** "

 _A countdown? That seems odd, all the doctor has to do is push a button…_

" **4** "

 _Oh well, I guess I can't to do anything about it. Considering how many strings I had to pull to get here, I should be grateful I get to see this, I just need to make sure no one see's me for who I am._

" **3** "

 _Of course more strings would have to be pulled, and as long as I have him to help me I'm sure everything will go fine..._

" **2** "

 _I know I would feel bad for all the deception I had to use, and still have to pull off, but it's for a good cause, I'm not hurting anyone am I? I just want to keep her promise… I have to, I don't think I even have a choice._

" **1** "

 _I should focus on what's happening now, even though I have no control over it. This is valuable information._

 **Beep**

 _The button was pressed and the wires seem to shake as pulses of information rushed through them, the body seem to shake slightly… then it stopped, everything went quiet. There was still more, one more stage to go through then she will be with us…_

 _There it is, it's a creepy sight indeed, her hair started curling, skin seemed to crawl, hands twitching and feet shaking, it was certainly a scene for a horror movie. Then it stopped yet again, her eyes opened, it was very brief but I saw them and she saw me. Her pale pink eyes, those weren't the original colour, they looked into my own dull black eyes._

"Welcome to our world, Chiaki Nanami."

 _She didn't respond, not that I expected her to._

"Did it work? She didn't say anything!" the 'doctor' seemed to gasp. My friend answered his question with his digital voice.

"Yes, it worked perfectly, all her vitals are fine, even better than predicted."

"Wow, that's amazing… I'll inform Kyoko." Naegi informed.

 _Good, he didn't notice me._

* * *

Hinata looked up at the sky aimlessly, he had been through a lot these past few days, not with anything too difficult physically, but mentally. He had been given word that the operation was a success and Nanami was being brought to the island by boat, with a health advisor. He hadn't been allowed to talk to her, claiming she was resting and was unable to talk. Something felt fishy considering they weren't being taken off the island by Future Foundation, but Hinata didn't really care, all that mattered was that Nanami was coming back today. He looked at the pods near him, there was no movement among his unconscious friends, except one, 'Togami' had been twitching slightly but Alter Ego told them not to release him, he wasn't ready _yet_ but he was improving also apparently they couldn't wake him without help of this health advisor. He looked back up at the sun, he couldn't read time from it, but it felt like his shift was over, nothing new to report, so he decided to go visit the others for dinner.

Everyone else was at the restaurant by the time he got there, that happened a lot he noticed, was he always late? Or was everyone else just early?

"Hajime come eat quickly, you wouldn't want Chiaki to worry about you not eating would you?" Hajime smiled at Sonia's comment, she always would say the right thing while also getting the job done.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to do anything like that." Hinata then preceded to sit down and enjoy his meal, while they weren't low on the food supplies Naegi and the others left with them, they didn't like the idea of having to rely on the Future Foundation to feed them, so every day they collected natural food from the island and dedicated a cook, even though it was only Sonia, Owari and Hinata who could create something edible. As Hinata finished eating, Alter Ego appeared on the laptop next to his table.

"They are close now, you should all be able to see the ship heading to shore." He told before leaving again, or at least he was going to before Hinata stopped him.

"Wait, Alter Ego are you not telling us something? You haven't been very informative for a while." There was a moment of silence before Alter Ego responded,

"A close friend will greet you guys, he's with Chiaki, he will tell you everything…" And with that he left the screen.

"A friend? How did a program like him make a friend? I could never do that!" Soda shouted angrily, causing Kuzuryū to snigger.

"He clearly has more of a heart than you do asshole." Kuzuryū said back.

"H-H-HEY, that rich coming from you, you never even told Pe..." Soda was interrupted with a slap by Owari.

"Shut up, I may not know much about computers but if you disrespect anyone friend of mine, and I'll…" She too was interrupted

"Now is not the time to fight! We have a dear friend coming to meet us and all you can do is argue to each other! Now drop the matter and meet me and Hajime at the beach when you're done apologising." Sonia turned her back before they could see the hurt on her face, she didn't like shouting at friends, but sometimes it had to be done, the amount of arguing had been increasing lately. Hinata, lightly surprised at her outburst, followed her, unwilling to dignify the others with a word. They left and the other three looking at each other with guilty faces.

* * *

"Sonia… you really have changed a lot." Hinata said as they reached the beach.

"Thank Hajime, after all we went through I decided to start taking the role of a princess more actively, Mahiru told me that a _long_ time ago. I told her I didn't do anything actively at my current age and that Togami was more experience, but in truth I was more scared of the unknown. But I'm not anymore, as long as I have my friends by my side I feel a lot stronger." Hinata felt very honoured to hear her revelations.

"I am sure that Gundham will wake up soon, he will be very proud of you… OH! Look there, it's the boat." In the distance he saw a large boat, very similar shape to the one Naegi left in, with a different colour scheme though. He saw two figures on the boat looking and waving at them. One figure had a very familiar _shortness_ and stature while the other seemed slightly taller, but only slightly. As the boat came into view the unknown figure left, leaving the shorter one to be revealed as Naegi as Hinata had expected. As the boat came to shore, Soda, Owari and Kuzuryū ran down eager not to miss anything.

"What took you so long?" Hinata remarked as a plank connecting the boat and shore came down connecting the two. Before anyone could answer, Naegi ran down and gestured them together. He was no longer in a business suit but casually dressed like the rest of them.

"It's nice to see you guys again even though I was only gone for a few days, haha." He laughed a bit then continued with a bit more seriousness in his voice. "I know you all want to meet Chiaki, but you can't all at once! She's still recovering from the… _life operation_ , and her being surrounded by all of you at once wont exactly help her. So if it's okay I would like to talk to all of you about Future Foundations _conditions_. Except for you Hinata, the 'health advisor' would like to talk to you about Chiaki and have you show him around." Everyone seemed to consider what Naegi was saying but of course their new leader responded on their behalf.

"Of course it's ok, we wouldn't want to hurt Chiaki and these terms that Future Foundation have will need to be discussed, Hajime can join us after right?"

"Yes of course, wow you really have stepped up Sonia haven't you?" Naegi seemed to blush slightly as he complemented Sonia, who also blushed, something not going unnoticed by Soda. However, Kuzuryū stepped in before Soda said anything,

"Let's leave then, we will only be getting in the way here" He commented as members of Future Foundation ( **I will now refer to them as 'FF'** ), dressed in generic black suits, seemed to leave the boat with boxes and various other places.

"Sonia can you lead everyone to the common room. It's a good place to talk and I'll meetup with everyone when I'm done with my job." Hinata gestured her to lead the group and she nodded with a smile on his face. As she led the way the others followed her including a FF agent. He looked back to the boat and saw a young boy, about his age carrying a girl on his back. She had slightly curled light pink hair and wore a dark green hoodie that had cute pointed ears on the hood.

"Ch-Chiaki! Is she alright?" Hinata asked, the boy was carrying her as if he was giving her a piggy back, except Nanami had her eyes closed.

"She's fine, her body doesn't have much energy to walk, talk or even look. But she can hear you and has her other senses available, which is why I'm carrying her." The boys voice wasn't very deep but had a serious tone to it.

"Are you alright carrying her?" Hinata said out of concern, the boy was shorter than Hinata and just taller than Naegi and Chiaki, he didn't look very strong and his body seemed light, as if a small force could push him over, dropping Nanami in the progress.

"Are saying she's fat? Didn't I _just_ tell you she can hear us?" He said dropping his serious tone into a lighter friendlier one. Hinata went red out of embarrassment and quickly responded without thinking.

"N-No, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't drop her…" He then realised what he just said and the boy continued his friendly verbal assault.

"Now you're call me _weak_? I can't see how Nanami will forgive you after calling her fat and me weak!" Hinata felt his face go pale, he knew the boy was messing with him but that didn't excuse him for his behaviour.  
"My name is Kettei Tsuki, considering you forgot to ask." Yet again the boy managed to make Hinata feel disrespectful in a mere few words, there was defiantly more to him that met the eye.

Hinata looked at him properly, Tsuki was short enough to considered 'cute' by most girls, although out of all the other short people he knew, he was defiantly the taller one, he had short rough black hair with a fringe over his forehead that covered his left eye slightly. If he tilted his head down, his hair would cover his face rendering it hard to recognise him. He wore a dark blue jacket that showed scars of being constantly used. His face seemed innocent like Kuzuryū's baby face but slightly more rough, although his face was a lot less innocent when he spoke in his serious tone. Hinata understood a lot better how this boy managed to wrap him around his finger in the first few minutes, he had the face and size to manipulate and deceive, although his overall intentions seemed to be hidden, they seem to be for good, _but at what cost?_ Hinata decided to apologise.

"Sorry for being inconsiderate Tsuki, my name is Hajime Hinata, it's nice to meet you." Tsuki acknowledged his introduction, and retaliated with his serious tone.

"Inconsiderate? I don't think that all, after all considering the _**last**_ **_state_** you saw Nanami in, and now being told she would be _reborn_ , it must be normal for her to be the first thing on your mind, especially since it looks like she's unconscious on my shoulders." He gave Hinata a wink and a second to think about the words he just said, they seemed to twist around him.

"Considering _all that,_ you have just proven to me that you are the Hajime Hinata I read about, and the good friend of Nanami. Any friend of Nanami is a friend of mine, so please, call me Kettei." Yet again his words danced around Hinata, but he recovered quickly as he saw a smile from Nanami's face and replied

"You seem to have a talent for words." Hinata was smug, it was his turn to sound deceptive.  
"You must be something like the 'Ultimate Speaker' or something to that standard." His smug face was quickly wiped off as Tsuki laughed at him.

"Haha, It's very nice for you to say that but I am not an Ultimate of any sorts, now perhaps of you should ask me on something more important I said?" Again he seemed to twist the conversation the way he wanted it to go, he was definitely more cunning then he seemed, but again Hinata couldn't sense any malice in his intentions but wasn't happy about it, but he decided to let him swindle the conversation, although he continued with a bit of caution.

"Alright then, what have you read about me?"

"Most of what was broadcasted, of course FF didn't want everyone viewing the situation you all went through so they limited it to a very few people who could watch. I got a _friend_ to let me read the reports they wrote down regarding anything _direct_ with Monokuma and the trials, after all they did record _everything."_ Hinata though about what was just said, it didn't surprise him much about FF recording everything, what he did wonder though was _who_ Tsuki actually is.  
"Now before your next question how about we walk as we talk, if you could carry these bags." Hinata looked at his feet where there was a largish black sports bag, a familiar pink cat-like backpack and a mainly black backpack with a design of various colour cubes spread along it.  
"Now of course I can't carry all these bags considering how _weak_ I am, but I'm sure you can" Tsuki laughed afterwards, showing he meant it as joke.

* * *

Yet again Tsuki felt bad about manipulating a hopefully new friend, but he only did it as a quick ice breaker, he would need Hinata's trust quickly and so he could speak to him on a serious matter soon, before it was too late. They agreed to walk to where Nanami would stay, and he would willingly answer any question he had.

"So how do you know Chiaki? You clearly are more than a 'health advisor' and you mentioned knowing her? Are you the 'friend of Alter Ego' as well or Seikatsu's 'saviour' during the incident?"

"Well…" Kettei took a deep breath. "All of the above, as I'm sure you suspected." Hinata had a hunch.  
"I am the brother of Seikatsu Tsuki, the one who watched his sister die before him and helped convince Chihiro to carry out her wishes. I have my reasons for switching identities, Seikatsu made me a promise, _a promise I plan to carry through,_ she told me to protect Nanami as if it was herself, I agreed and used the same terms Chihiro did, 'She keeps fighting'."  
Kettei gave a moment for his words to settle.

"After talking to Chihiro we agreed that people viewed a brother as a _danger_. People thought I would be _against_ the operation, I would hold a _grudge_ against Chiaki Nanami, I would be out for _revenge_ …" He looked away as his emotions started to twist as he spoke. He muttered something under his breath, Hinata assumed some sort of comfort words, for someone so skilled with words, he clearly had some emotional issues.

"S-So, when the tragic event occurred I rescued Seikatsu from the hospital under a new identity that was 'the saviour'. I told Seikatsu my plan and she agreed to not refer to me as her brother in public at all. Hehe, ironically as an 'unknown young saviour' I was trusted a lot more and even given permission to be present during the operation. I met Alter Ego a while before the incident, but it appeared after _incident_ he was split from Chihiro as he was locked at Hopes Peak Academy, where _the killing school life_ started. We later found proof that he was in contact with a very old version of Alter Ego, but seemed Chihiro had lost part of his memories, so there was no message or anything... I talked regularly with Alter Ego, through a laptop left by Chihiro in Seikatsu room that I took with me, we both seemed to have no one else to turn to, especially as Seikatsu wasn't always in a condition where I could visit her." Hinata couldn't really believe how much Tsuki had been through, it didn't matter how many sad stories he heard, there was always someone else with one. Tsuki shifted his body to support Nanami, it didn't matter how short she was, carrying flesh and blood would always be a hard job, but he was good at ignoring his own pains.

"I eventually helped Alter Ego finish AI Chiaki Nanami with my _very_ limited programming knowledge, I was more of a supportive person. Since most of her was finished, it wasn't too hard, Chihiro had already finished the new personality part that Alter Ego didn't have at the time. We put the two parts together and gave life to Chihiro's second legacy. Although it wasn't very healthy for her to live in a small Neo World. I guess that's just a part of you now, isn't it Nanami?" He gave a slight nudge on his shoulder and Nanami seem to smile in response. Hinata wondered more about the boy that stood before him. He seemed confident with revealing so much to him and Nanami. Maybe he's confessing everything to clear his conscious? This was probably the first time Nanami had heard the story.

"After the passing away of both mine and Alter Ego's most important ones we seemed to grow a lot closer, at first I thought myself as crazy, coming close to an AI, but I noticed Alter Ego seemed to be learning from Nanami and developed his own actual personality, I question him about it and he told me Chihiro's 'soul theory'. It's a very interesting theory that shows the genius of Chihiro, and I believe completely now. After that revelation, me and Alter Ego starting working together with Future Foundation. His smarts helped gain debts and IOU's as he completed problem after problem for FF, such as coding rescue equipment, performing health evaluations on the sick, creating most of the advanced Neo World program…" His voice trailed off as if he was in awe about his friend.

"…I did what he couldn't though, human things, such as collecting favours Alter Ego was due, convincing members of Future Foundation to let me do _this_ and _that._ Together we were a strong team, classic brains and brawn, but in a different sense. After pulling more strings from FF, I eventually found a way to be allowed on the boat that delivered Ni, officially I was a health advisor, but anyone who was worth their brain could tell I wasn't, including Kirigiri." He took a breather and continued.

"How funny, two completely different people, bonded by the death of loved ones and here I am now, carrying the legacy of both of them on my back." Tsuki stopped and laughed out loud at the situation he just described, although near the end of his laugh, Hinata heard something sinister, a familiar _hysterical_ laugh, he had heard it long ago during his first class trial. Tsuki seemed to go out of breath quickly as they arrived at their destination.  
"Ha-haaa… Sometimes… it's better to laugh at a situation rather than cry."

"Perhaps we should take a break, the suite here is free for use, Chiaki can live here." Hinata tried to forget the laughter he just heard, but the chill in his spine just wouldn't seem to go away.

"Would you like to take a break Nanami? I don't think I'm that comfy…" Hinata wondered how Nanami would respond to Kettei, then he held her right hand and she seemed to squeeze his finger once. Tsuki's observantly noticed Hinata.

"One squeeze means yes, two means no." Tsuki seemed to gently lower Nanami to her new bed, she was in a sitting down position and Kettei took off his jacket and used it to cushion her head between the wall. A very considerate act, this confused Hinata even more. Kettei Tsuki, a boy who loved his sister so much he was willing to help carry out her death wish of her reincarnation, willingly took on multiple identities, lie and deceive to do so, and making best friends with an AI… And here he was, _laughing_ to himself about the situation. Hinata took a moment to put his questions together, the deceitful nature of Tsuki was still bugging him.

* * *

The girl opened her eyes, the light hurt for a second but the boy quickly noticing this from the other side of the room quickly dimmed the light. He then seemed to make a gesture for her to talk.

"Hey, hey… that was a beautiful story Kettei. Thank you for sharing it with me." Hinata's eyes filled with hope at what he just heard, not the words that were spoken, but who said them. The softness in her voice had changed slightly but it was defiantly her, that was defiantly Chiaki Nanami living in that body.

"Chiaki! You can talk! How are you feeling? Are you alright? I've missed you so much…" Tsuki was about to respond to the compliment Nanami had given him, but again his considerate eyes noticing something most others won't, the movement in Nanami's throat was signifying she wanted to talk, and so he stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt.

"It's nice to see you too, Hajime. You should really thank Kettei, even though I was unable to speak or move, he talked to me, kept me company and he even passed on information from Alter Ego, his compassion and kindness made me think you were taking care of me…" Her eyes trailed to Tsuki who seemed to be blushing from embarrassment. In that moment, Hajime decided to trust Kettei, despite his deceptive nature, it really all was for a good intention, he was an intelligent person with ways to get what he needs, he lived by carrying on what was left by those who died. He could ask for no better person to look after Chiaki. _At least that's what he thought at the time._

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
This is the last day on the boat, luckily my presence has been accepted. Unsurprisingly Kyoko knew I would be here... i could never outsmart her but oh well, this works out well. I've mapped out and planned what to say and who to talk to… I don't like doing this, I really don't, it's not like me but I have to do this! If I can't talk to people normally then I'll do this! I've been able to keep it up with the Makoto..._

* * *

 **Woo, it's done. This chapter seemed to write itself. I hope you find the new character Kettei interesting! I don't plan to introduce anymore new major characters. This is part one as you may have noticed, that's because each chapter will reveal a point in the plot according to the plan I have made. Next part shouldn't take too soon I hope, should be around the same length as this one, if not a bit shorter. Also in case you were interested in what the character's names mean in Japanese, I'll put it below.**

 **Seikatsu – _Life_**

 **Kettei – _Determination_**

 **Tsuki - _Moon_**


	4. Chapter 2 - Promises - Part 2

Chapter 2 – Promises

Part 2 – Hajime's Promise

"I'm really glad I got to see you again Hajime… And to see you for the first time Kettei." Nanami told him, in her soft voice which both Hinata and Tsuki adored. Hajime responded, hope filling his voice.

"I promised never to forget you Chiaki, and I would take you to so many places!"

Nanami smiled and responded to him.  
"I knew you never would forget me Hajime." Nanami had her hand on her heart as she heard spoke. She then lifted her hand to look at it, she did now have a genuine body. Before Hinata could think of a response Tsuki said something.

"It's nice to see you finally woke up Nanami. I was getting worried I was talking to a lifeless body for the whole voyage! Ha-ha…" He gave a friendly laugh although Hinata didn't consider his darkish humour very funny.

Nanami, not one for understanding jokes, responded casually.  
"I remember hearing everything you told me… I think…" She put her hand to her cheek and thought about it. "I think I heard most of it, I would doze off sometimes though. I remember hearing your voice talking to me when I would 'wake up', so I probably missed some bits. Sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile before he responded.

"Hehe, somehow you fell asleep while already unconscious, I kinda expected that though, I did repeat a lot of things though in case you didn't hear them! Makoto thought I was going crazy when he heard me talking in my room, repeating the same thing every day. After I explained what I was doing, he spoke to you a bit, I think you met him before back during Hope's Peak Academy, although he lost his memories about it…"

Tsuki smiled and scratched his head, before Nanami responded.  
"His voice did seem _familiar_ , but I don't remember much about him. I believe part of my memory wasn't _secured_ when _dad_ was working on me..." Her voice seemed to trail of at the end.

Hinata looking to move the conversation away from Fujisaki decided to speak up.  
"Anyway, Chiaki are you excited to meet ev-" Tsuki was having none of it and interrupted Hinata

"We can't run from our problems Hinata, especially when they aren't _yours_." His voice dropped and his eyes hid any look of emotion. "Nanami, I don't ask this question out malice. You do know that Chihiro Fujisaki, your dad, is _dead_. Murdered in fact." His face stayed stern and spoke without any remorse.

Hinata could not believe the heartlessness he had just witness, he just said it straight and hard. Nanami had barely been woken up for five minutes and Tsuki had just asked her about the death of Fujisaki, Hinata instantly regretted how highly he thought of him for a moment and gave him a cold stare. He clearly shouldn't have dropped his guard.

Nanami's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"I know, I was conscious when you told me on the boat. I was really sad at first but the words you told me helped a lot." Her voice seemed to tremble at first but gained in confidence near the end. Tsuki who was pleased with her response but still wanted to make sure she was okay.

"What is the phrase that you remember?" The coldness in his voice dropped slightly and his eyes showed some sadness.

"Remember not that he left us, but what he left for us… You were referring to Alter Ego… I think." She felt a lot stronger saying them out loud.

"Good, but It's not about what I was referring to, It's what you think he left behind _for you._ " A smile came back to his face. "You're a strong girl Nanami, I knew you could handle this." Someone else however could not. With how much Tsuki had controlled conversations and his _cold-hearted_ comments, enough was enough. Hinata would have to put him in his place.

He got up off Nanami's bed and walked up to Tsuki face to face, making it clear he was taller by a large portion.

"Can I speak to you in the corridor Tsuki? In _private_." His anger showed in his voice. Tsuki, just like any other boy his size being threatened by someone as tall as Hinata, started sweating and became nervous, however it looked like Tsuki was an expert at hiding his emotions and feelings. He dropped his emotions again and confronted him.

"Anything you want to say to me, is allowed to be heard by Nanami. So say it right here." He was pretty sure he knew what he was about to be confronted by. But he never expected Hinata to be someone who would confront him about it. Maybe one of the others, clearly he misjudged Hinata.

"You better watch what you say. Death isn't exactly a happy topic of discussion, you should respect other people's thoughts, not everyone likes your questions, _deceitfulness_ or your humour." Hinata laid his problems on him, he didn't care about how much he had done to help, there was a line not to be crossed. He wouldn't allow anyone to be so inconsiderate to Nanami.

Tsuki's thoughts flared with anger, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But that didn't matter, if Hinata had a problem with his newish personality he would have to live with it. So he bluntly said that to him.  
"If you have a problem with how I phrase things, then you better learn to live with it. In regards to my actions you better not be suggesting that I _repent_ them, anything I have ever done has been for a reason. Every lie I tell helps someone I love, every mask I put on protects someone else, I'm a person who will make the hard decision to protect someone else. And if you think I'm going to be plagued by unjust guilt you are sorely mistaken." He had said enough… but _he couldn't let it go_ , people had a hard time accepting the truth of who he was becoming, he pulled out his trump card.

"You should understand better than anyone else! You made and led the hardest decision of your life, during your class trial. _Sending, someone, to, **death**._ " He glared at him back and pointed to Nanami. Tsuki's words cut through Hinata, hurting him more than any sword could.

Hinata's mind tried to ignore the deceiver's words, but they seemed to ring true as they bounced around in his head, for the sake of his sanity he told himself they were full of lies. All he could now hear was that the boy before him was being rude and deserved a lesson, he couldn't allow anyone to treat him or Nanami like that. _His fist clenched_.

Nanami from the side line and couldn't bear to hear the argument, normally she would try to stop stuff like this from happening, it used to be her job as the _observer_ before everything that happened. But her new body wouldn't let her, the stress from seeing her best friend and the boy who promised to protect her fight was hard to bear. She couldn't do anything, any word she tried to say was reduced to silence, any part of her body she tried to move instantly weighed a ton, all she could do was _watch_ as the anger in Hinata's eyes increased and the emotion from Tsuki left his body. She could only sit there and watch, bounded by the limitations of her new body.

Tsuki knew what would happen in the next few seconds if he didn't do anything, Hinata would likely punch him out of anger considering he had, hopefully not in the face, he likely would fall back and hit the wall and make a loud noise. Hinata's friends or a Future Foundation agent would come in and see what just happened. Apart from the pain it wouldn't be a bad situation, Hinata would lose respect from his friends and Nanami, while he would gain the respect as the victim, pain was just an asset to Tsuki. Was that really worth it? His relationship with Hinata would never be a good one. Alternatively, he could make an excuse to leave for them both to cooldown and apologise. Both options had their ups and downs, one risky but with high rewards, the other safe with not a lot gained, Tsuki considered them as his seconds ran out. _Which option would help keep his promise…?_  
Hinata couldn't hold his anger anymore, his left hand started to lift and he heard Nanami gasp…  
Tsuki turned his back and thought,  
 _If he's willing to punch me while my back is turned then I will gladly take that path. I was never one for starting fights but... if not then I will continue onto the other one…_

 **…  
** _He didn't punch me... what a shame. I wish he did..._  
Tsuki then spoke to him as he headed for the door.  
"Perhaps we should take a moment to think things through." Tsuki said calmly before leaving the room and resisting the urge to slam the door behind him. He walked around the corner from the hallway and put his head against the wall.

 _That didn't go as planned, you let your emotions control yourself again, Idiot! It's alright to cry, sympathy is good to get but not anger, that never leads to a good situation. How else are you supposed to keep your promise to sis if Hinata hates you? Having him as your enemy will make protecting Nanami too difficult. If you went that route you'd have to **get him out the way** to protect her…_  
Tsuki lifted his head and looked at his hands in silence for a while. _Did he just consider murder to continue his promise?_ His hands started to drip with blood as he considered the option, then his head went back on the wall.  
 _What the hell? Of course that isn't an option! Life is more valuable than a promise, why would you think something like that!? I never would have considered something like that before… Now man up and apologise. He will likely apologise back, that's how these things work, maybe give him a hug? Ew that's too much… What if he doesn't apologise? No, he will, otherwise Nanami won't respect him until he does, meaning she will rely on me until he does. Win-win situation, sweet!_ His mind clear and the blood disappearing from his hands, Tsuki walked back around the corner. But one question was still haunting him in the back of his head.  
 _Would I kill to keep my promise?_

* * *

"Hajime… please stop _."_ Nanami spoke out to him, sadness filling her tone,

 _"_ Please… you can't act like this…" She held out her hand slowly, beckoning Hinata to hold it. Hinata now noticing it and considered his actions. Then turned to Nanami and spoke,

"I, erm… I couldn't control myself, I don't know what happened… It wasn't Kamakura though…" He looked at Nanami's hand and it held it with a soft grip as he apologised. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him talk to you like that."

"Hajime, he doesn't mean harm. He never said anything to hurt me." She spoke softly, her new body letting her adapt her voice to the situation.

"He spoke about your father with no remorse! I can't let anyone hurt you Chiaki… I… care about you…" his voice trailed off as he considered his actions yet again.

"Hajime, there's something Kettei told me on the boat, I think you should know what it was…"

* * *

Tsuki walked into Nanami's room, she was on the bed where Tsuki had tucked her in last night.

"Good morning Nanami, hope I didn't intrude on anything, haha…" he opened the curtain in her boat cabin and looked outside the window.

"It's a really nice day today! I wish you could see how beautiful the sun is, the _real_ sun. I'm sure you will soon!" He looked at her, as always she was motionless on her bed. The only indication she could hear him was a smile she _sometimes_ gave. But he believed she could hear him and kept talking.  
"You didn't pay much attention to the sun though did you? You were always busy playing games, I guess that isn't a bad thing though. If I had an ultimate talent I would certainly practise it a lot. But I don't, and I don't mind either! I found my purpose in life, that's the difference with ultimate's and non-ultimate's. You have your future pathed out ahead of you, it's your destiny to follow your talent, believe in your talent, and mark a new discovery in your field, just like Chihiro did. Although I guess whether you want to follow your path or not is your choice. Surely you owe it to your field, whether its gaming or photography, to push its advancement to a whole new prospect, isn't that what humans owe to mankind? Hmm…." He went back into thought at what he just said and if he actually agreed with it.

"I don't think anyone should be forced in using their talent though, people should be able to choose their own path in the end. That's the difference between ultimate's like you and non-ultimate's like me. Even though we aren't amazing at our talent like you are, we still have talents at something, just not as good. Some of us do have ultimate talents that we just haven't discovered, and that's what each person needs to find, what their talents are and what they can do with them. Even though I know what my talents are, I had no idea what to do with them. Sure they are above average but I can't exactly 'advance my field' with them, and that's the problem non-ultimate's, what are we supposed to do in life? Apart from the expected 'find love' that's all we know, and that isn't enough to do in a lifetime! We non-ultimate's have trouble finding our goal in life, our path to follow, our _destiny._ I would just waste my days away not knowing what I would accomplish in life… But _now, now_ I know what I must do." His voice raised with confidence and his eyes burned with determination.  
"You are my path. I'm not just protecting you because I made a promise to my sister, although that is still really important to me, you are something new Nanami, your father Chihiro Fujisaki found an alternate way create life! That's a huge step for humanity… of course we are in the middle of a very disastrous event, but we will prevail over despair eventually. And after all this washes over, _you_ , Chiaki Nanami will be part of that future, through you I found my destiny in life. I am to use all my talents to protect you, bounded by the promise of my sister, the soul of Chihiro and the words of my best friend, Alter Ego, I will fight for a future with you in it!" His speech over, Tsuki returned to the window and thought about his situation with a sigh.  
"The felt really cheesy, I hope people will take it seriously, the human race likes to mock others for showing determination at what they believe in…" He let out a loud huff.

"I don't think I can do this again, maybe it's better you didn't hear that. Although if you did, pretend like you didn't. Just act surprised when I eventually tell you and everyone else when you wake up. Wait, I can't ask you to lie for me for something so trivial…" He started to realise the irony of the situation.

"Here I am telling my thoughts and virtues to a human who was originally and AI, not knowing whether or not you can actually hear me! And I just asked you to pretend like you didn't." He looked at the wall next to him and started laughing, it started out as a normal kid laugh but ended up into a more maniacal one that Nanami could describe as the one heard from Komaeda but slightly less insane.  
"Haaa…haa..haa, still better.. then.. crying…" He took a moment to recover his breath.  
"Although that doesn't really apply to you does it? You never cry or scream… I think that's a more of a curse then blessing though… who knows? My sister was able to cry, even if it was rare, so maybe you will be able to, although they better be tears of joy! Otherwise I'm not doing my job am I?" He trailed off before noticing the time.  
"I hope my thoughts aren't disturbing you Nanami, I usually spend time walking by myself to collect these thoughts, but it's kinda hard to do that on a boat, anyway considering it's good for your conscious to be talked to, its better like this. Anyway since the suns up it's time for me show you around the boat again, the sea air is really nice." Tsuki said before picking up Nanami and putting her on his back.

* * *

Hinata wasn't really sure why Nanami had told just told him that story, it didn't exactly make him feel more comfortable about Tsuki, he seemed to be slightly _mad_ , the way he talks, his thoughts, his way of thinking, his _laugh…_ He looked Nanami in the eyes before speaking.

"That's a, very creepy story… I don't think Tsuki can be trusted…" He admitted slowly not willing to lie to her, Nanami clearly unpleased with his response puffed out her cheeks and gave him _that_ look. He instantly regretted his words, he had clearly upset Nanami, but he couldn't think of what to say to make it up. His opinions on Tsuki had only lowered. After a bit of awkward silence Nanami decided to enlighten him, with a new sternness in her voice.

"Can you not see how important I am to Kettei? I'm living in his sister's body remember, I'm connected to all the people he loved, _Seikatsu, dad, Alter Ego…_ and all you can think of is how his abnormal personality is dangerous?" Hinata had never seen Nanami so fired up before, even if it wasn't that must, clearly her new body allowed her to express more emotions than before. Hinata responded with remorse.

"I know… it's just that he reminds of Nagito, he seemed so nice at first… but his deceitful nature betrayed us in the end… I can't forgive that. I just don't want to see you get hurt again..." His voice had lowered as he recalled the events, he didn't want to let it happen again, under any circumstance.

"I understand Hajime, but you need to learn to forgive… Do you really not forgive Nagito? Think of what his intentions were, he only did what he did because he couldn't forgive you guys." Her voice went back to being calm as she put the situation onto him.  
Hinata thought about what he was asked, he thought he could never forgive Komaeda for what he did. Forcing him into a situation where he would have to sentence his _beloved_ to death, or himself and the rest of his friends. The decision still haunted him at night, but why had Komaeda done it? He hated the fact that himself and the others were remnants of despair, except for _her_ of course. Komaeda couldn't forgive everyone that they were all despair…

"Hajime, if you don't forgive people, you will fall back into despair. You already are distrusting others like Kettei because of the actions of someone else… I think… no, I _know_."

Hinata looked up in surprise from both Nanami's logic and how she ended her statement. Her new body had changed her… _was it the body?_ Maybe it was her growing? She had changed a lot since last time. Was this proof that people could change? Before, even though Nanami was just an AI she was able to fight against the coding that forced her to keep her identity as the traitor. But could Komaeda change? Can he really change? Maybe Hinata should give Komaeda a chance when he woke up. So what about Tsuki then… he is awake unlike Komaeda, and Hinata would have to deal with it. He sighed and gave in to Nanami's logic.

"Alright I'll apologise when he comes back… thanks for, erm, helping me understand."

"I'm glad you can accept Kettei, after all technically, he _is_ my _brother._ " She gave him a smile. Hinata smiled and said what he wanted to for a _long_ time.

"Chiaki, there's something I've really been meaning to say…"

* * *

Tsuki turned the corner and immediately moved back swiftly at what he saw. There was a Future Foundation ( **FF** ) agent crouched next to the door he just left from, he seemed to be planting something, Tsuki new _exactly_ what it was. He waited a bit before turning the corner, usually when trialling people his dark jacket would keep him slightly concealed but that was behind Nanami's head. He waited a bit for the FF agent to be done and then turned the corner, his walk looked casual in case the FF agent turned around, although he shouldn't as Tsuki walked silently while holding his breath, he also made sure not to look directly at his back, people's sixth sense would kick if you stared at them. The agent, oblivious that he was getting stalked, walked to the other side of the corridor and walked through the door, Tsuki waited a few paces behind him while he opened the door and walked through it, then he put his ear to the door and listened on the conversation.

"It's time to go, the eggs have been laid." It was a stern uninteresting voice belonging to a FF member.

"Ok, terms have been accepted." Another generic voice answered. Then an angry high-ish pitched voice shouted.

"What the hell you guys talking about? What you hiding from is with these code words, and we didn't accept your offer! Who the hell do you think you are!?" The voice sounded like it would belong to Kuzuryū, but that was just a guess from how he was described by in the papers. Tsuki lifted his ear from the door, hearing what he needed and approached the door that the FF agent seem to tamper with, he then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Chiaki, I really li-"  
 **Knock Knock  
** His speech was interrupted as a knock came from the door.  
"Can I come in, I've had some time to think and I'd like to apologise." Tsuki's innocent words shattered not only the air, but Hinata's confidence, yet again he would have to wait to say what he wanted to, and it would be even harder next time. Nanami oblivious to what Tsuki had just accidentally prevented, responded in a happy tone.

"Come in Kettei, we aren't doing anything private." She giggled at her comment not realising the irony of it, Hinata however did not miss it and felt like crying out loud, although a familiar quote came to mind.

 _Better laugh at a situation then cry._  
Hinata never understood the quote more than right now, and if he was to understand and trust Tsuki he may as well take on his advice.

"Haha, yeah…" It was slightly forced and didn't go unnoticed by Tsuki walking in, but he didn't say anything.

"I may have been a bit _too_ insensitive, I take back what I said before Hinata, I'll gladly try to change for both you and Nanami." He smiled and offered a handshake to Hinata. Nanami gave a _I told you so_ look, Hinata gave an awkward smile then turned to Tsuki and grabbed his hand firmly.

"I accept your apology on one condition. You stop referring to both me and Chiaki by our family name, we are your friend and _sister_ from now on." He then shook Tsuki's hand. Tsuki flinched at the comment, _sister? He had never considered it like that before, but technically he was her blood brother. They weren't exactly biological siblings but still siblings none the less, they did share the same blood though._ He was at a loss for words, Hinata noticing this kept the conversation going in his direction.

"Also I acted out of order, I overacted as your actions reminded me of someone else… and I apologise." Hinata seemed pleased with how he phrased it and waited for Tsuki to respond.

"No problem, I think I get what you mean. Now before we continue this conversation I need to kill a pesky bug." Tsuki then turned around and walked towards the door, Hinata didn't understand what he was doing and the confusion on the Nanami's face confirmed she didn't either. Tsuki bent down at the door and put his hand underneath it, after feeling something abnormal, he grabbed it and yanked it out with a bit too much force, causing him to fall back as he dislodged it, raising a laughter among his blood sister and new friend. He would convince himself it was to lighten the mood but he knew that was a lie. He then revealed the device to his friends silencing them.

"This is why I wanted to talk to you two _alone_. Before they planted these little guys, now how about we meet up with your friends before they spill anything more embarrassing than what was happening before I knocked?" He gave Hinata a wink before leaving him to sweat at what he said.

* * *

The three walked down the corridor to the room in which Tsuki recognised as the same place the FF agent went to. Tsuki and Hinata were on the sides supporting Nanami in the middle, Tsuki and Nanami wearing their backpacks while Hinata was still carrying the large black sports bag. They entered a room in which seemed like to be the common room Hinata had mentioned before. Inside was 2 large sofas with Kuzuryū sitting on the further one alone, while Owari, Sonia and Soda was sitting on the closer one, Soda definitely sitting closer to Sonia then she was comfortable with, Naegi was standing next to the wall, seemingly distraught at something. Tsuki stayed silent as everyone seemed to go up to greet Nanami excitedly, he slipped away from the group, _leaving Nanami to lean on Hinata's shoulder,_ and went to see Naegi, he would wait until everyone was done before introducing himself.

"Where was the FF agent sitting?" He asked in his serious tone. Naegi taken aback by the question quickly pointed to the couch Kuzuryū was sitting on, at the other end of it. He went up to it and started searching. As he was busy patting down the sofa Hinata was trying to calm all his friends down as they gathered round Nanami.

"Okay everyone, can we give Chiaki some space, also I would like introduce someone…" He then noticed Tsuki and stopped talking, considering what he was doing. Then Tsuki had found what he was looking for and turned to the group of friend's while he ripped the bug out of its sofa nest and showed it to everyone.

"Now that we have a bit more _privacy_ I'll gladly talk." He then opened his bag and put it inside with the other one.

"What is that device?" Owari asked with confusion, she wasn't sure what is was, but she didn't like. Kuzuryū responded, he recognised the device all too much.

"It's a bug! Those bastards were trying to listen on us. But when did he plant it…" Kuzuryū then realised that when he thought the FF agent was simply scratching _down there_ he was actually planting that bug. He cursed himself at his idiocy. Tsuki began to talk.

"Anyway now that I have your attention it's time I explained somethings." Tsuki took a deep breath and started with his real identity, it was followed with a few gasps. He then told them why he changed his identities when he saved his sister. Sonia seemed to show some sadness, Kuzuryū acknowledging the action with a nod of the head, Soda gave a pity frown while Owari seemed to respect Tsuki for his actions to his sister. Tsuki carried on, he told them about them his schemes with Alter Ego and eventually how he got on the boat. The group seemed to be in disbelief at the short boys claim, he looked so harmless.

They all stood there, doubting his story while Hinata smirked at the back, he would have thought the exact same thing if he hadn't seen his serious side or emotionless tone… or his laugh. He was unsure whether to intervene or not, but before he could decide Nanami pushed herself off Hinata's shoulder and walked towards Tsuki. It was a slow and steady walk, then on the way she suddenly looked shaky and tripped over herself heading face first into the floorboards, Sonia gasped and both Naegi and Hinata started moving to help her, but they left too late, they would never make it back in time. A split second later it happened  
 **THUD**

"Chiaki!" Sonia screamed with worry, but as she and the others looked at what happened, they were in shock at what they saw. Before them they saw Chiaki face down with her chest on Tsuki's left leg, he was in a kneeling position with one leg bent, holding Chiaki up, while the other was on the floor supporting his weight, he turned his blood sister over and looked at her eyes.

"That was quite the performance you put their sis, haha, you had me _really_ worried for a second." Again his short laughter holding his emotional tears in as he gave her a wink. Tsuki wasn't sure whether or not it was intentional but it certainly would help his image to the group, but he would only ever use his own pain as an asset, not someone else's... or at least not Nanami's. Soda was the first to talk out of the group.

"Wh-What the? How did you move so quickly?! You got robo legs or something?" He gave him a suspicious glare before Kuzuryū kicked _his leg_ for his suggestion.

It wasn't anything dumb like that, I've seen Peko move quicker! But clearly this kid is more than he looks." He also gave Tsuki a suspicious look. Sonia, who was one for praising acts of good and not being suspicious of them did just that.

"Well that certainly impressive Tsuki, we clearly shouldn't have doubted your story and for that, on behalf on everyone, I apologise." She still felt guilty for doubting him but hid it. Owari also had something to say,

"Anyone willing to slam their knee against the floor to save a sister is a good person! We should give this kid a feast tonight!" She started to drool at the idea she just put out. Naegi walked up to Tsuki and Nanami.

"It sounded like you hurt your leg pretty badly Kettei, we can look at it after we move Nanami onto the sofa okay?" He waited for a response, not wanting to touch Nanami until then. Tsuki seemed worried, up until now, anything he ever did to protect Nanami was through deception and lies, but the moment he noticed her starting to fall he jumped for her before he could realise what he was doing. He didn't even know he could move that fast!

But the adrenaline had died down and his right leg started to hurt, being a sort of bodyguard didn't really suit him, but if he was to keep his promise and follow his path he would have to learn, he was on _an island filled with Ultimate's_ , he could definitely learn a thing or two, he then looked at the situation that just occurred. _Hinata had failed to protect Nanami,_ she was even leaning on him before she left him, and yet _he_ was the one to save her. Sure it was just a fall, but the fact is it could have been something worse and Hinata wouldn't have been quick enough. Tsuki looked a Hinata for a moment and saw the regret in his eyes, but that wasn't near enough to forgive him. Perhaps he could keep his friendship with him, for Nanami's sake, but he could never trust him with Nanami again, he returned his gaze to Nanami, he wanted to keep her in his arms for... but he disregarded the thought quickly. His thoughts then directed to his knee supporting both their weights, it took the blow of the impact when he landed on the floor, it certainly hurt, but it was nothing Tsuki couldn't ignore. He would probably get a dark bruise on it later. He supported his sisters up and smiled at Naegi.

"We will be okay, I do appreciate your concern though Makoto." He gave him a smile to Naegi as he moved back next to the group of ultimate's… and Hajime, leaving Tsuki and his sister standing in front of everyone.

"So now that you all believe me, there are somethings I need to say. First of all, I will be living on this island that FF has left you on." He was met with a happy reaction from all three girls… and Naegi. Tsuki smirked. _I was always better at getting the girls on my side. Just a benefit to growing up with a sister.  
_ "So first of all if you could inform me on what is on _this_ island instead of the virtual reality one. I'm mean there isn't really a roller-coaster here."

His question was answered by Sonia, who had spent hours walking around the island finding out what was available to them, unfortunately for her at the time Soda noticed her mid-way through and tagged with her. It wasn't a pleasant experience.  
"The main similarities are the restaurant we meet at every day to eat and the library. Other than that, nothing is the same. Our small houses don't exist, instead there's this hotel we all live in, it's a pretty nice place, except for the fact that there are no staff, so we have to do everything our self. We all live in the rooms down the corridor you came from, girls on the left and boys on the right. There are also 2 floors above it containing rooms like a normal hotel, but nothing special is there and the lighting doesn't work to well. That should be everything." Her response was pretty detailed and well said, giving an awe reaction from Soda while Tsuki was considering the girl, she seemed different from the one he read about in the files.

 _Clearly unlike most of the others, she's grown in strength from the experience. She will definitely be a useful ally._ Tsuki thought on what topic to bring up next, a reward seemed to be fitting.  
"Alright then, to repay the information I brought some gifts with me, if you could pass the bag _Hajime_." His eyes flicked to Hinata who still seemed to be loathing for letting Nanami fall, he seemed to fighting a battle in his mind, then snapped out of it as Soda shoved him to the bag. He picked it up and gave it to Tsuki in silence.

"Thank you, while these items aren't much, they will definitely strengthen your **_soul_."** As he opened the bag as Soda questioned him.

"What do you mean by our _soul?_ He didn't really understand why Tsuki was giving them gifts, thinking it was more likely to be a trap.

"It's to do with Chihiro's soul theory, part of it mentions that when we lose someone close to us, their soul doesn't just _disappear_ , it becomes a part of the people that meant a lot to them. In you guys, I see the souls of your friends inside of you, and while they aren't technically _dead_ , the near reality shattered their soul, which is why they won't wake up. But we can't just put their soul back, first they need to take control over their body first, then with your presence and their soul that you hold, the soul should return to them!" His words rang through the room, the theory seemed so superficial, but that's what the Remnants of Despair had gone through, Soda wasn't convinced.

"We heard this soul theory yesterday. Alter Ego didn't mention anything like that!" His voice didn't seem to be accusing him of lying, but it was full of distrust. Tsuki was ready with a reply.

"Well the theory is actually _really_ long, Chihiro wrote over 20 pages on the theory with Alter Ego adding on to it… it took a while for me and Alter Ego to understand, but after a month or so I think we're the only two people in the world left that truly understands the theory, that are alive." Tsuki's claim silenced Soda but got Nanami talking.

"That does sound like _dad._ " She held onto Tsuki as the words passed from her mouth. Tsuki, seemingly happy with her response got the gifts out and said with passion strengthening his voice.

"So in order for you guys to give your friends their souls back, you need to have your own soul strengthened!" Before anyone could respond he walked up to Owari and pulled out a familiar looking robot. It shouted proudly.

" **MINIMARU IS HERE!** " His familiar bellows filled Owari with hope and she took proudly.

"Wow, this is like the old one! How did you get it?" She looked at Tsuki as her eyes shone with thankfulness at the gift, he responded with a smile.

"Alter Ego told me how Soda made his, and I copied exactly what he did, with a few better tools. Alter Ego even uploaded a better speech range. So don't give me all the credit." He then left her to gaze at Minimaru.

He turned to Sonia and Soda and showed them a cage with a piece of cloth on top of it, He lifted the cloth, revealing four hamsters scurrying around. Sonia gasped at what she saw, while Soda's eyes widened in terror at the sight.  
"Even as despair, Tanaka cared for his hamsters. They were also sent in the Neo World reality with you guys, apparently Tanaka would be able to tell the difference between virtually made hamsters and real ones!" As he talked Sonia started petting a hamster with her finger.

"They woke up a while ago, except they weren't with you guys, FF seemed to move them when Monokuma overtook the system, apparently due to them being animals they were able to forcefully removing them from the game, replaced with digital ones that Tanaka would just think were scared by Monokuma, I think they planned to use them as a bargaining tool if you guys ever got out, but that seemed _disrespectful_ to Tanaka's soul, so I freed them from their captors, with some help from some friends, and I would like _both_ of you to take care of them." He let his words sink in. Soda pointed a finger at Tsuki as he squealed.

"WHAT, why me?! I didn't like that scarf wearing breeder!" His voice seemed to shudder as he said the words, Tsuki saw past them and enlightened everyone.

"While it's true that you didn't seem to like Tanka, I do think you were _grateful_ to him. Of course your love triangle caused you to have a rivalry, but the fact that Tanaka made Sonia happy means that you could never truly hate him, only be jealous. And while he's gone, it's _your_ job to protect her, just like he did. That is why you also hold part of Tanaka's soul." With his speech done he let the room fill into silence, Soda was looking at the ground, not denying or confirming anything, just staying in silence.

"The cage splits into 2 parts but can be combined by the way, so if you don't _have to_ look after them, I'm sure Sonia will gladly look after all of them." He moved a piece of string that controlled a gate in the middle of the cage, then pointed at the latches that joined them together, he gave Sonia a smile before putting the cage on the table and a box of food next to it. He then took out his final gift and turned to Kuzuryū.

"It was difficult to find something for you Kuzuryū… so I didn't." Tsuki revealed an empty hand, Kuzuryū breathed with relief, he had never received a gift from anyone near his age before, only from older members of the Yakuza clan looking to climb to higher. He wasn't sure how to react if he got one. Tsuki then carried on talking,

"Not that you need one, your _soul_ is strong enough by itself. Anyone who saw how much you changed in so little time can tell that, but also you hold a large amount of Pekoyama's soul with you, the moment she starts showing sign of control over her body, your presence alone will bring her awake." He moved away from Kuzuryū to give him some space to think. Kuzuryū was indeed thinking, the words he heard gave him more hope for Pekoyama to come back. He gave the group a moment to admire his gifts before carrying on his speech.

"Now that your souls have been strengthened, we sho-" He was interrupted by Nanami's voice.

"What about Hajime? What's his gift?" Tsuki found her soft tone heart melting, considering she didn't realise how naïve she was being. He gave a glance to Naegi for him to explain it to her. He would put it nicer than most people ever could.

"Chiaki, what do you think is the most important thing to Hajime?" Naegi gave her a big smile and encouraged he to speak what she thought.  
"Well… his friends, he really liked his frie… oh." Even though Chiaki had good deduction skills, she commonly missed the obvious, although now that she thought about it, it seemed obvious that her coming back was the gift for Hinata. She tried to look at Hinata in the eyes, but he looked away quickly, from both embarrassment and guilt. Tsuki re-addressed everyone as they their attention was taken off their gifts.

"Now that your souls have been strengthened, we should go help a friend that I have been told has started gaining control over his body, and you guys have a soul to return." Everyone, including Naegi, seemed to be in shock at what he said.

"Sonia, could you be so kind as to support Chiaki and lead everyone to where _they_ are sleeping?" Sonia gave him a nod and led the others out the hotel, holding hands with Chiaki, leaving Tsuki behind he waited for Alter Ego to appear on his laptop that was on a desk.

"You handled that situation really well Kettei. Also thank you for catching Chiaki." His digital voice rang out. Tsuki turned to him replied,

"Well that is my job now. Alter Ego, you shouldn't be scared to talk or show up when everyone's around, they aren't going to scare you."

"I know, I just seem to get nervous… people gathering in one place has that effect on me, for some reason."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get over it! Anyway, I have to save one of Chiaki's friends now, I'm not sure what exactly will happen, but I'm sure it will be important to Chihiro's theory, so you better join us in the digital world you live in!" Tsuki then turned his back and headed for the door before Alter Ego shouted at him.

"Why are you doing this Kettei?"

"…It will prove Chihiro's theory"

"I know that, but don't you have another reason?"

"…Chiaki will likely want me to be friends with her friends, and I think they will be useful after this catastrophe has finished."

"Is there _another_ reason?"

"Haha, you know me so well Alter Ego, I guess it's because it feels like the right thing to do… and it would be nice to make some friends. I've been through a lot and I... just want to put it all behind me. I'm sure the others want to forget their past as well." He then left his best friend to his digital world, while Tsuki went to join the others. Thinking something on the way.  
 _I just hope I can still make friends... no. I shouldn't cling to such things._

* * *

"Hey that's my suitcase! Why is it on the beach?" Naegi asked with an alarming voice. Nanami stated the obvious to him with a sad voice.

"Well considering they left this with the boat gone, it means you're going to stay with us like Kettei."

"But why didn't they tell me?" He didn't exactly mind the situation, he was meant to stay behind but it was never discussed with most others. It also meant that he would have to wait before seeing Kirigiri again. He then grabbed his stuff and moved to the pods. Tsuki later arrived. Hinata, Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Soda, Nanami, Owari, Naegi and Tsuki stood by 'Togami's' pod, Alter Ego lurking in the servers. Togami was definitely moving a bit more, and it was time they returned his soul. Tsuki, the only one who had an idea on what to do, spoke up.

"To get Togami to accept his soul back, we need whoever holds the largest amount of it to talk about him. Who do you think that is?" It was genuine question, Tsuki had an idea, but he wasn't sure, and he didn't like who he thought it was.

"I know he had a secret soft spot for Ibuki…" Sonia revealed, but she didn't have anything else to say.

"I didn't know the guy…" Kuzuryū said bluntly and let the others handle the situation.

"None of us did! He was an imposter!" Soda claimed to everyone. Nanami countered it though.

"Do you really think that's true? Was everything he said just a lie to you?"

"Of course it was! That was his talent, he never mentioned anything about his real identity!" After Soda's statement Nanami cut through his words with her new voice.

"That's wrong." She said it bluntly yet still showing emotion unlike Tsuki, and after a brief stop she explained. "He wanted to tell _someone,_ but was unable to because of his fate. Isn't that right Hajime?" Hinata looked up, he knew he would have to talk eventually. He cleared his throat and focused on the task at hand.

"It's true, if you remember Byakuya wanted to tell me something, something he was afraid that other people would distrust him for, it was the night of the party." A cold wind passed by as the night was getting darker. Tsuki tried to hurry things up by skipping the emotional talk.

"Alright Hajime your up then." He arranged everyone to stand in front of Byakuya's pod while Hinata stood a few paces in front of them. Tsuki then explained what he needed to do.

"Now talk about _who_ Byakuya was to you, not the affluent prodigy, but the man behind the mask, who's voice did you really hear? Who was the boy that wanted to tell you his secret?" His words had a lot of pressure to it and showed no reluctance to give him any room to think.

"His soul is waiting… GO!" Hinata wasn't sure how to react and started talking.

"Byakuya… even though we all know that isn't your name, it doesn't matter… We don't care that you're the ultimate imposter, it's your talent after all." He started to trail off not know what to say. Tsuki tried to put him back on track.

"What did he tell you in the kitchen?" Tsuki's voice was almost _aggressive_ as he shouted at Hinata.

"Back in the kitchen, you told me that we wouldn't trust you for who you are, but, that's a lie! You decided to protect us in a dire situation, and you did the best you could! You didn't act like that because of who you were impersonating, you acted like that because you cared about us." They were close, Tsuki was sure, and they could all feel something, just a bit more. One more point.

"Hajime, who is the Ultimate Imposter to you?" His voice again loud and harsh.

"Byakuya, you, the real you, are our… friend." His voice projecting his thoughts at everyone. Alter Ego, still inside the servers recognised Togami's vitals picking up, and opened up the pod. He was ready.  
The pod opened and Tsuki and Naegi helped Byakuya out.

"Quick! Help me get him inside, we wouldn't our him to get a cold would we?" And just like that, the group were able to save 'Byakuya', his soul returned to his body, a new hope filled everyone on the island.

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
Cold… very cold. That's what I was feeling in the night, I need to remember, I felt 'coldness' in those winds.  
We helped Togami wake up today… the soul theory is true! I would be proud of myself, I know that. I hope sis and Chihiro saw this, I'm doing as they wanted. So I've proven that a soul can be created and can also be returned to a 'dead' person… where else can I improve it? I should stop avoiding the problem, I got in argument today, clearly I'm not the me I used to be but… oh well. Things are patched up, I need to make sure it doesn't happen again._


	5. Chapter 3 - Virtues

Chapter 3 – Virtues  
Part 1

The familiar moon in the night sky was comforting to Tsuki, he encountered it a lot, every night in fact.  
 **BEEP  
** He looked at his digital watch, **00:00**. An hour or so ago he was helping return a soul back to its owner. He was happy that it worked, it was more proof for Fujisaki's theory. He smiled at himself, it was nice to know he seemed to be advancing on the path he followed. Although it was really _his_ _path_. He felt like it was Alter Ego's destiny to prove his father's theory beyond all doubt, he was just helping his best friends in any way he could, after all, Alter Ego was very helpful for Tsuki's own path. He stopped thinking as he reached his destination, some shrubbery at the edge of the forest near the hotel. He took off his backpack and unzipped it. He pulled out a small duralumin box and hid it among the bushes so that no one would see it unless they knew it was there, or happened to walk over it. Although it was near to a gravel path in the forest, so no one should be walking over it. The duralumin case did look exactly the same as the one described during 'Togami's' party. Slightly smaller, however, Tsuki wondered why they actually had an item like this put in the Neo Reality world, the supermarket seemed like a very suspicious place, but there was no point in thinking about, it wouldn't lead to anything.

 _Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.  
_ Tsuki was hiding the box for this very reason. It contained non-lethal weapons such as Tasers that he 'borrowed' from Future Foundation ( **FF** ). While he thought the threat of killing wouldn't be very likely he was unsure of how some of the Ultimate's would react to seeing themselves alive, and their murderer's. He was unsure whether they would hold sad or aggressive fallings towards them and decided this box would be a last resort backup, also if FF decided to pull something dangerous they would be useful. He stood and continued his nightly walk, collecting his thoughts together. They went back to the events of a few hours ago. After they revived the Ultimate Imposter, it was really late so Naegi sent them all to bed and told them he would help the imposter into bed and then check on him in the morning, his vitals were perfectly fine Alter Ego had mentioned, and the imposter muttered a few words. They all just needed to sleep, it had been a long day. Tsuki's thoughts then moved onto something else that occurred, Alter Ego's question of,

 _Why are you really helping these people?  
_ He wondered about it, of course it was to prove Fujisaki's soul theory, keep his promise to his first sister _and Alter Ego_ , to keep Nanami safe. But what else? Of course he was still a teenager like everyone else on the island, making friends was nice, maybe find _someone special_. Would he find someone like that? He couldn't remember what his opinions were... _there are some clear love birds here, but what about the rest?_  
What if this whole issue was resolved... _Ughh_ , he didn't know and wouldn't find out by thinking about it, also he wanted to make sure he stayed true to his path, there were more important affairs than his potential love life. He also didn't have the time or emotions for one. Yet again he let his thoughts drift to something else.

What would he do tomorrow? He would have to explain the dangers of reviving the soulless, about the _weight_ they held, including 'Togami' and Nanami. He wasn't too sure of it himself but the 'weight of death' would surely be heavy one, if you woke up after dying, would you live in fear of dying again? Maybe haunted by it? But apart from that he didn't see much ahead, but his mind felt a lot clearer, the reason he wasn't in bed was because of his thoughts. He found it hard to sleep when these questions were spinning in his head, he made sure to take these nightly walks so he could sleep well, otherwise if he woke up the next morning without the collection of his thoughts, his slightly insane side would show a lot more, and he knew people didn't like that, he didn't either. Although it hurt him when people couldn't accept that new part of him,  
 _Like Hajime, if he didn't like what he saw last time, I hope he never has to see the worst side of it, but the worst of it… why? I never use to be like this before… I've changed so much since that event, I'm not my real self anymore since then… but I'll keep trying, the only thing I have left is that promise. I'm not letting it go, I'll carry my sister's death wish until the end. Just because part 'me' or 'I' changes doesn't mean I can't keep going._

He ignored this train of thought, constant reminder of things such as this wouldn't help his current situation, if humanity ever changed so that one-day people slightly insecure like him, or _really_ insecure like Komaeda was accepted instead of treated as sick he would be happy, but he knew that was wishful thinking and let it be,  
 _What the hell am I thinking about...? Komaeda was and probably still is absolutely insane... But now that I feel more insecure maybe this is how he feels... maybe worse. A feeling of no controll, forced to do an action without will... Agh, I need to ignore this for now. The world can't be perfect, we all hold something we dislike about the world, instead of complaining about it we should try to fix it.  
_ And that's exactly what Tsuki thought he was doing, first he needed to get the world to accept people like Nanami, ironically it seems like people are more willing to accept her kind rather than his and Komaeda's kind. Of course when Komaeda wakes up, Tsuki planned he would talk to him and that he would try to understand him instead of reject him after his new experience. Even though part of them both were considered _creepy_ or _insane_ , everyone had their own way of thinking, including Komaeda. Tsuki didn't agree with his reasoning on non-ultimate's being stepping stones but he thought he understood why Komaeda thought like that, and the fact he's willing to sacrifice a lesser life to get hope shining. _Sacrificing_ was a bit too much for Tsuki but he was willing to lie and cheat others for those more important to him, maybe they weren't so different? He then let out a loud yawn and realised that he was _really_ tired and decided to head for bed, his mind feeling a lot clearer. As he headed back he noticed a short silhouette approaching him, _who else comes out at this time of night?_

As the figure came into view, Tsuki dropped his hood and greeted the figure with a smile that was shadowed by the night sky.

"Hello Kuzuryū, what are you doing up at this time? Not that I have to know of course." Tsuki didn't want peeve into anyone's privacy, unless he _had to_. But Kuzuryū wasn't a threat to Tsuki, he seemed to have remorse for his previous actions, but had trouble showing it. Kuzuryū responded to Tsuki.

"I just came to… ask you something." He didn't seem proud of his words;  
 _It must hurt his pride_.  
Tsuki thought. He didn't want any tension between them and offered to help.

"Go ahead, I won't judge at all."

"You seem to know what you're talking about… Is there any way I can… help Peko recover quicker?" Kuzuryū's voice seemed to harbour hope at the thought of Peko coming back. Tsuki smiled and offered his advice.

"There's no proof of how to help someone regain control over their body, but there is a way I believe in. When Chiaki was put in her new body, Alter Ego told me she was in a similar state to all your unconscious friends. However, she recovered relatively quickly, and we aren't really sure why, but I think it's because I talked to her every day, even though she didn't show much sign that she could hear me, but I _believed_ she could. You can do that every night Kuzuryū, talk to Peko about what happened today, or any day, it's your choice." Tsuki then let Kuzuryū think about what he said, not wanting to disturb his thoughts. But there was something else he needed to say.

"I need to tell you something, that eye of yours, the same one that you lost in the game… It isn't yours. You and one other person came with body parts that weren't your own. FF didn't exactly like this and had them _removed_ while they contained you, I guess they weren't planning to kill you guys at first, which is why they removed them. That is a mechanical eye they implemented." The words shocked Kuzuryū, but he let them be.

"I… got it."

"Good, you take words well Kuzuryū and I respect that. Think about the _important_ thing I told you, I'll be off."  
Kuzuryū noticing him leave quickly thanked him.

"Er… thanks. Also call me Fuyuhiko." He then went the opposite way, towards the pods.  
Tsuki nodded to Kuzuryū then headed for his room.

It was next to Hinata's and close enough to Nanami's so that if he heard anything during the night he could check on her. He walked next to Nanami's door and listened in, he didn't hear anything,  
 _Good, she didn't check her backpack, otherwise she probably would have spent the night playing the games I put in there._  
He then headed into his room to sleep for the rest of the night. Someone else could not, and that person was right next to Tsuki's room. It was Hinata.

 _Why was Tsuki up at this time? That was definitely his rooms door I heard open._  
Hinata couldn't think of a reason why, and that made Tsuki even _more_ suspicious.  
He went back to his own problem, _his guilt_. He couldn't get over the fact that he let Nanami fall. He felt responsible for it happening. _  
I should try to make it up to her tomorrow somehow, maybe apologise to Kettei as well.  
_ Something else was bothering as well though, it was Kamakura. Not by what he was doing, but the lack of it. Hinata hadn't heard anything from him at all for a while. What did it mean?  
 _Maybe he's gone? If he hasn't spoken anything after all this time maybe, he just… left?_

* * *

 **07:00 BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**  
Tsuki switched off the alarm on his watch and slumped out of bed. He looked around, he liked his hotel suite. Even though it was small, he had a comfy bed, a desk and a bathroom that contained a toilet, bath and shower. It was a nice place to stay while on a tropical island. Most people would think of his situation as a holiday, and he would as well. But the situation he was in changed it completely.  
 _After we resolve everything, maybe everyone could come back here for a holiday? It sure would be nice. I could get to actually know my new sister and everyone. If I recover of course…_  
He took a shower before heading to the restaurant. He was the first to get there and decided he would set out breakfast for everyone. He looked into different cupboards and got out various food and placed them on tables. If people were to ever accept his 'insecure' side he would first have to make a good impression, then a good friendship, like Nanami had done. He then started looking under the tables and various corners.  
 _This is such as common spot, surely there's one hidden here._  
It was likely FF would plant one here where they all spend time. Although after a while he couldn't find anything and decided to finish setting up breakfast. He then heard steps as someone walked up the stairs and noticed him. It was Sonia.

"Oh, hello Tsuki, that's very thoughtful of you to set up breakfast for everyone." She seemed grateful in her voice and gave him a smile.

"That's very nice of you to say Sonia and please, call me Kettei." He then suddenly approached Sonia so that they were very close to each other…

Soda waited at the lower half of the stairs, he didn't want to appear too quick, otherwise Sonia would realise he was following her again. After a minute went by he slowly walked up, but instead of greeting everyone he poked his head over, just to see what was going on.  
Both Tsuki and Sonia were unaware that Soda was spying on them from the stairs and from his angle it looked like Sonia had just _embraced_ Tsuki. He filled with anger at what he saw and ducked down, trying to calm himself. He poked at something in his pocket and listened to their conversation.

"Oh, you're right Sonia! Could you help me get up there? I'm a bit short on my own."

"Ok, but be careful! I don't want anyone of us to get hurt, just climb on here." Sodas mind was racing at the situation that was occurring. It sounded like they _were…_ no had to make sure. He slowly peeked up to see if it was what he thought it was. But to his surprise, they were _gone._ He couldn't see anyone in the room at all, although he could still hear them. He hid his head as he heard them talking, not sure where they were.

"Don't worry, people always told me I wasn't very heavy." He heard Tsuki say. Then he almost gasped out loud at what he heard, it was a quick "ugh" by Sonia and "ah" by Tsuki.

 _What the hell… how did the kid do it? And where are they?_  
He peeked out again but saw no one.

"Thanks Sonia, I think I can do the rest on my own."

"Ok, don't fall off though! I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be ok. Ahhhh, I've almost got it, just a bit more." After Tsuki's comment was followed by Sonia letting out a gasp.

"Kyah! I thought you were about to fall, clearly you weren't lying about your talents." Soda had heard enough, he peeked one more time to make sure he hadn't just not seen them… and saw nothing. He then ran out of the restaurant to find someone, the only person he could talk to about this.

"Did you hear something Sonia?"

"I did, but I'm not sure what it was. Maybe it was static from the bug?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

 **BANG BANG BANG  
** "Hajime open this door!"  
Hinata opened his eyes as he heard an angry voice and loud pounding at his door. He grudgingly went up to it and opened it. Soda burst in uninvited holding some sort of device and put in on Hinata's deck. Hinata turned to him, clearly unhappy with how he was acting.

"You can't just barge in here Kazuichi!" He tried to sound angry his dry throat wouldn't let him. Soda then tried to explain what he just heard.

"Hajime! Tsuki and Sonia _are doing it_ in the restaurant!" Sodas face had a mixture of perverted smile and a betrayed look. Hinata couldn't believe it.

"Of all the dumbest things you've ever done Kazuichi, this is the worst. Do you really take me for some idiot?!" This time his voice really did project anger.

"Ok, I know it sounds weird but I have _proof_." He then pointed at the bug he put on Hinata's desk.

"I found that bug in my room last night, I took it apart and reversed engineered to become a recording a device. Now listen to what I just heard!" He clicked the button on the recorder and a conversation between Tsuki and Sonia could be heard.

 _"Oh, your right Sonia! Could you help me get up there? I'm a bit short on my own"  
"Ok, but be careful! I don't want anyone of us to get hurt, just climb on here."  
"Don't worry, people always told me I wasn't very heavy  
 **series of "ugh" and "ah" sounds**  
"Thanks Sonia, I think I can do the rest on my own."  
"Ok, don't fall off though! I don't want to see you hurt."  
"I'll be ok. Ahhhh, I've almost got it, just a bit more." After Tsuki's comment Sonia let out a gasp.  
"Kyah! I thought you were about to fall, clearly you weren't lying about your talents."_

… Hinata was at a loss for words at what he just heard. Was Tsuki really that kind of guy…?

"Kazuichi did you see anything?"

"Well, I saw _Sonia kiss Tsuki_ but that was it. When I checked again, they were gone! But still making those sounds! Where were they hiding?!" The situation sounded completely insane, there was no way what he just heard was real, but before he could say anything a soft feminine voice interrupted.

"Hey hey, don't you think we should check it out?" Nanami was standing at the door that was left wide open. Hinata blushed with embarrassment wondering what Nanami had heard, Soda was trying to imagine what _was happening_.

"Chiaki, how long have you been standing there for?" Hajime asked trying to conceal the red on his face.

"Oh, I heard everything." She giggled as Hinata's face got even redder. "I don't really know what it is they're doing but now I am curious." Her AI past once again making her naïve to what Hinata and Soda thought it sounded like.

"What? They were clearly having s-" Soda stopped as he was elbowed by Hinata, who then said,

"Well… I think whatever it was, they probably have finished by now, so let's go find out." He was curious himself, surely it couldn't have been what it really sounded like.

* * *

Soda, Hinata and Nanami walked up the stairs of the restaurant and saw both Sonia and Tsuki enjoying some rice and vegetables. Sonia was in the middle of talking,

"Ah, I love the Japanese food, it has very refined food from other count- Oh hello everyone."  
They all greeted each other. Tsuki wanted to ask Nanami something but was interrupted as Soda questioned both him and Sonia. His voice seemed very perverted.

"Sooo, what are you guys doing here so early?" His hand was holding the back of his head.

"Well Sonia arrived here early and helped me prepare some food for everyone." Tsuki mentioned matter-of-factly. Something was going to happen, his sixth sense was bothering him, and so was the way Soda was speaking at him, also both him and Hinata were giving Tsuki a weird look.

 _Something really bad is about to happen._  
He became cautious and ready for what was going to happen, although he had no idea what it was.

"Well that's sweet isn't it?" Nanami mentioned, she was the only one of the three who was acting normal. Hinata now decided to talk,

"Sooo, did anything happen? Anything at all?" He seemed nervous at what he was going to hear. Sonia responded in her regular happy voice.

"Well, _yes_ actually! Kettei and I fought back against the evil doings of Future Foundation today!" She certainly phrased it odd, Hinata realised why.  
 _Oh, she sounded like Gundham._

Soda suddenly shouted, hate in his voice.  
"I KNEW IT! YOU WHORE HOW COULD YOU!" Tsuki, Sonia and Nanami gasped and what Soda just shouted. Hinata tried to calm him down… by getting aggressive.

"Shut up Soda! They didn't admit to anything!" He then grabbed Soda, clearly displeased with his outburst, and shook him. Nanami noticing the escalating violence took the bug out of Sodas pocket and played it, hoping it would resolve the situation.

 **"…"**  
Tsuki looked at Sonia, and she looked back, they both blushed heavily at what he heard. It explained a lot about Sodas behaviour. Tsuki tried to sort everything out,

"H-hold on it it's not what it sounds like!"  
 _Great I used the most generic phrase ever_.

"That's what they all say! You filthy per-" He was once again elbowed by Hinata who wanted to hear the _actual_ story. Tsuki carried on.

"Sonia was helping me climb that pillar, onto the support beams. From there I grabbed *this* bug and Sonia screamed as I almost fell. That was it!" He laid his story out, pointed at the beams and bug. Nanami seemed to understand the situation. She explained her logic,

"I get it, they were behind this pillar so Kazuichi couldn't see what was happening from the stairs, but he could _hear_ it." Now it was Sonia's turn to get angry,

"You were _eavesdropping_ on us? I thought you had changed after you agreed to take care of Gundham's hamsters!" Even though the conversation seemed to be going against Soda, he didn't back down.

"Wait, that doesn't matter! I saw you walk up and _kiss_ Tsuki!" Sodas accusative finger pointed at Sonia and put out his final point. Tsuki sighed at the situation, it all made sense now.

"Sonia was whispering in my ear, I whispered in hers before asking if she knew where the bug in here might be hidden, and she responded by whispering in my ear. Of course we couldn't just say that out loud! So Soda, I believe you owe us an apology, and you better take back what you said to describe Sonia." Tsuki stated that last part without emotion in his voice, considering he had just been accused of and the word Soda had described her with was uncalled for. He couldn't allow anyone to treat a friend like that, _ever_. Soda seemed to flinch and didn't say anything.

"What are you waiting for!? Apologize!" Tsuki said the last part with spite in his tone, his emotions once again getting a hold of him. Sonia seemed surprised of the voice coming from Tsuki while Nanami held his shoulder. Soda seemed to crack under the pressure of Tsuki's words, voice and his pair of eyes that seemed to look through his body and into his soul.

"Ack! Sorry, I… er, I'm an idiot… I can't believe I…" The shame on Soda's face seem to be too much and he ran out the restaurant. Tsuki instantly de-stressed at the sight and let his emotions once again show in his voice and face. He sighed and said,

"Sorry about that… recently I've had trouble controlling my emotions." He was trying to change for Nanami, in fact he was sure if he would have gone even further to make Soda apologise.  
 _Use something against him like I did to Hajime._

He shuddered at his own thoughts, what he was willing to do. To Sonia, Hinata and Nanami, Tsuki's shiver looked really sad, Sonia tried to make him feel better.

"It alright Kettei, he deserved it… And you had good intentions so don't worry." Her voice was full of pity as she tried to make the short boy feel better. Tsuki fought his emotions and stood tall suddenly.

"There's no point in despairing over the past, let us move forward." Tsuki said hopefully, trying to get the pity away.  
 _Speaking of hope, look who arrives.  
_ Naegi walked up the stairs with Togami by his side.

"What's all the drama about?" Naegi said cheerily.

* * *

 _"It's likely FF hid a bug here and I can't seem to find it." Kettei then moved back, the scent Sonia had on her was very pleasant. Sonia thought about it for a second. She remembered searching for similar listening device in her castle when she was paranoid of her dad listening on her. She the approached Tsuki and a whispered in his ear.  
"People like to hide these things where no one ever looks, **upwards**." She then moved back.  
The scene Soda left behind was Sonia behind a pillar from view of the stairs. She had just given Tsuki a boost up the pillar onto the support beams at the top, where Tsuki reached for a bug. As he grabbed it, he almost tripped, spooking Sonia in the process. Sonia then proceeded to help Tsuki down as Soda ran away, unseen by both of them._

* * *

Naegi, Tsuki, Hinata, Sonia, Kuzuryū, Nanami, Owari and 'Togami' were all around a table in the restaurant. Everyone par from Soda was there. It was still early in the morning and some of them were still having breakfast. After Naegi and 'Togami' had come they decided to gather everyone (except Soda as he couldn't be found) and they would talk. Tsuki, Nanami, Sonia and Hinata kept everyone who was waiting entertained by re-telling the events of what just happened. It was followed by laughter from the others.  
Now it was time for _real_ talk, Togami started.

"So now that everyone's here, how about I talk about _my real identity_. I deceived you all because of my Ultimate talent, as you know." He said but Hinata wanted to confirm something and spoke up after.

"How did you know that we all knew your talent?"  
 _Did he really hear what I said to him last night?_

"Well I heard your speech last night for one. But I actually knew _before_ that." The imposter admitted, now it was Tsuki's turn to interrupt.

 _How could he know? This might be crucial to Chihiro's soul theory._  
"Can you elaborate on how you knew that? It's very important." His voice dropped slightly to indicate that it was serious. Togami responded un-phased.

"After my death I lived on... I was unsure about what had happened but then I noticed I was watching you guys. I saw Hajime investigate my body, Mikan perform her autopsy while Chiaki guarded the front door. It was very bizarre at first but I was indeed watching you guys from the grave. I saw you figure my killer out during the class trial and his execution. I thought that would be it, I saw my killer found and my soul would be free… but it wasn't." He paused for a moment to let it sink in.

Tsuki was deep in thought.  
 _Chihiro suggested the soul might live on a bit in his theory, but why stay longer? Why would it do that?_

Togami carried on.  
"I was trapped watching you guys carry on living on this island, having no voice or power to interfere. I saw friendship bloom and murder occur. I saw everything, even the truth behind the Neo Reality world. Until you all escaped, then everything went black, until last night."

 _He knows everything, what the…? So his soul lived on and saw everything. How, why…_

The rest of them seemed just as surprised. Naegi then spoke up.  
"That… wasn't ever intended in the program. I never heard anything about it."

 _So clearly no one knows why, let's move on. I'll talk to Alter Ego after._  
"Is there anything else Togami?" Tsuki asked

"Yes, I do want to tell you all my true identity and name… But I can't. Part of what made my talent was that one day I woke up not knowing who I was. I was left with a piece of paper telling me that I must imitate people to survive. I was dressed up as someone already and found out I already knew how to act as him. I didn't find anything out about my past, but I think I must have been a part of some experiment to see if I can survive with these talents. Clearly it worked."

 _Wow that's harsh, living life thinking you're just an experiment._

Kuzuryū then spoke up,  
"So considering you had a past like that, why did you want to 'lead us'? You weren't impersonating the _real_ Togami, we met him and he's much more of an asshole."

"Well, when somehow I was contacted by Hope's Peak's Academy to attend their college I decided that I could put all this behind me. Still have my talent, but be the _real_ me to my class mates, no more impersonating… But I couldn't, I didn't know what _I_ liked to wear or what _my_ hobbies were, or what the real _me_ was called. I didn't have an identity, so I used the one I was left with when I first awoke, Byakuya Togami. I had impersonated him a lot so I knew how to dress. I liked the name as well and in fact I want to stick with it. But instead of act like him I tried taking things my own way, do what felt right by leading everyone. Funny I ended up getting stabbed for it." He let his words float in the air, everyone feeling ashamed of how things turned out considering his past. Tsuki hid his small laughter at Togami's dark humour, he then said something that caught everyone's attention.

"Well, now you have a second chance Togami. And in your business, I know second chances are rare, so I advise you take this one and cherish it. You are surrounded by people who will accept you for who you are. This is a fresh start that comes once in a lifetime, will you join us on our crusade to save the rest of your friends and convince FF that your guys are reformed?" Tsuki and Togami locked eyes in a battle of wits, they both seemed to silently communicate something, Togami tried to truly understand Tsuki but something felt… _off_. He shrugged it off though.

"Of course I will, I already met Naegi, but first I need to know who _you_ are, I assume it has something to do with how Chiaki exists in this world." He passed the conversation back to Tsuki who took a deep breath and explained everything.

"…"

* * *

Togami stayed impassive, he showed no surprise.  
"Alright, I believe you. We share a bit in common Tsuki and I look forward to speaking with you. Now onto business, I would like to take the roll of leader again, but due to my, or well our lack of knowledge of the real world, I propose we entrust it with you Tsuki." Everyone seemed to think about what Togami had just said.

 _Leader… I like the sound of it, but It sounds tough. But if he trusts it to me though, then I'll gladly take it. But this isn't just his choice. Am I even capable of leading people in my current state? Funnily how I'm trusted over Naegi, but then again Naegi is part of FF..._

"I am honoured by your words Togami, but I think a vote is in order." Tsuki mentioned. Togami quickly responded.

"Alright, everyone raise your hand if you think Tsuki should take the role of leader." Togami quickly swayed the conversation in his favour and got what he wanted, before Tsuki even had a chance to say anything. He could clearly learn a thing or two from him. Nanami, Sonia, and Naegi instantly raised their hands, it was followed by Owari, Kuzuryū and Hinata. Tsuki gave in to Togami's logic and accepted the role. But gave his terms

"Alright then, I will try my best. But I, _like everyone,_ have weaknesses. While I'm sure I can represent you guys and make a case to FF if they have a problem with you guys, I still don't know you all very well, so instead of being a solo leader, I say we make this a _duo._ Someone you all trust and knows all your strength and weaknesses." He let his conditions lay in the air for a second, then everyone seemed to stare at two exact people. Both Hinata and Sonia became unnerved at the pairs of eyes staring at them. Tsuki had just realised that he described two different people instead of just the one he wanted.

 _Huh, I guess Hajime fits that description too. While I think Sonia is more up to the task of a leader, Hajime definitely connected with everyone on the island. He was the only one that was actually collecting Hope Fragments and damn did he collect a lot... I wonder what everyone else thinks._

"Well it appears we have candidates, let's start with your speech Hajime." Togami said, intrigued at what the two would say to secure their position as leader. Hinata wasn't even sure if he wanted the position, having to work with Tsuki seemed like too much. But them he saw Nanami's supportive smile and sighed at himself.

 _If I just ignore this opportunity Chiaki might realise it was because I was trying to stay away from Kettei… I need to at least try._

"I'm surprised that you all think of me so highly. Over the duration of our time at the island, I got to know most of you very well. So… if I was your leader, I would consider everything I know about you guys before making a decision." That was all he could think of, it felt slightly weak to him but at least Nanami couldn't say he didn't try. Togami then glanced at Sonia to start her speech, she spoke with confidence as she projected her voice to everyone.

"While I don't like the idea of taking this role from Hajime, I will say that I have learnt a lot from spending times with all of you at the island. Mahiru told me early on that I should take the role as leader, but I was too scared to take the position. I didn't know what to do and left it to Byakuya. But now I know how to act. I believe I know what my role as Ultimate Princess actually is, to lead and protect others." Her words touched the rest of group, she clearly put her heart in the speech. Sonia had the better speech while Hinata was the group favourite. Togami then got things moving.

"Those were pretty impressive speeches, now let us all vote on who should assist Tsuki in the role of leader. All those favour of Sonia stand up, all those in favour of Hajime stay sat" No one seemed to move. Sonia's heart broke at the sight; she was the only one up. Naegi then spoke.

"Hold on! I think we need to give some people some time to think, it isn't exactly clear."

"Alright, take a few minutes." Togami said patiently.

 **". . ."**

"It's time. I ask again, all those in favour of Sonia stand up, all those in favour of Hajime stay sat."  
Sonia stood up first as expected, she was followed by Owari, Naegi and Tsuki.  
Those sat down were, Hinata, Nanami, Togami, and Kuzuryū.

"How annoying, there's still one more we haven't accounted for." Togami clearly showed his annoyance at the 50:50 tie. But just at that moment, the devil he spoke of appeared.

"H-hey guys, what are all doing…?" Soda ceased talking as eight pair of eyes looked at him. Togami responded with a heavily condensed version.

 **"…"**

"So? Who do you vote for Soda? And choose _honestly._ " Togami questioned.

 _So I'm supposed to pick who can be leader? I want to support Miss Sonia 'till the end but… if I vote for her she will get to spend more time with Tsuki, and I don't care if was wrong before, there is SOMETHING fishy going on between the two of them. But surely I owe it Miss Sonia to vote for her, will she ever forgive me if I don't?_

"Errr… I vote for… I dunno! Both?" Soda started sweating as everyone seemed disappointed with his answer. Togami sighed and responded to Soda's shamble of an answer.

"Well clearly he can't decide, we need to find a tie breaker, perhaps flip a coin or something."

What's wrong with the idea of both? Is there a problem?" Nanami asked, genuinely curious.

"We can't have 3 leaders, that's too many, and considering Sonia and Hajime will be filling the same role it just won't work. Does anyone have a coin?" He glanced at everyone but money wasn't exactly an object on their island. Hinata, worried to leave anything to luck ever again due to Komaeda, spoke in desperation.

"Surely there's someone else we can ask?"

"Actually there is." Tsuki revealed. He took out a laptop from his backpack and put it on the table.

"Alter Ego? Are you there? Can you help us on our conundrum?" Tsuki waiting for a response from the laptop, and he got one. Alter Ego's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Tsuki, and everyone else, how can I help?" He said this in a very monotone voice. Tsuki responded in a non-caring tone that no one had heard him use before.

"I'm not asking you, can you get the _real_ Alter Ego. Tell him it's his best friend."

"Oh, ok. Please wait a moment." The Alter Ego on the screen disappeared. Leaving confusion on everyone's face but Tsuki. Kuzuryū asked the obvious.

"What do you mean real Alter Ego? He was just on the screen!"

"Well, you probably didn't see It because you don't know Alter Ego very well. It's because… actually, do you know Chiaki? I think you would have noticed."

 _If she can answer this, it'll show that can she read the difference in people she knows, proving even more that she is a human._

Nanami had her hand to her cheek as she replied.

"It's clear that wasn't the real Alter Ego, he sounded a lot different from the one before. Almost as if he had no soul…" Tsuki smiled at her comment, and explained it fully.

"Your exactly right! That wasn't the Alter Ego we know, that was simply an Alter Ego running a task for the _real_ one. As his being is a database, he can be in multiple places at once. But his soul can only be in one place. The Alter Ego we saw was running off plain code, an AI, but the real one that we know runs off his personality." His explanation was met with silence, as expected. No one seemed to know what to say. Tsuki wasn't sure if this was because his explanation sounded too far-fetched or not. The silence continued, only Nanami gave him a smile, he was about to ask what everyone thought but Alter Ego appeared. His familiar digital voice comforting Tsuki and Nanami.

"Hey Kettei… and everyone else. What do you need?" His voice showed that he was nervous talking to everyone. Togami raised an eyebrow at the digital face, then spoke.

"Looks really are deceiving, you talk and act like a real human Alter Ego. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you Togami, that means a lot." Responded Alter Ego. He seemed to be very grateful at Togami's comment, so was Tsuki.

 _Clearly Togami can accept people that use to be AI, but what about the others? Would they really have accepted Chiaki past if they didn't know her before? It looks like Alter Ego being both an AI and human seems to be beyond them. How can I get them to accept him like Togami has?  
_ Tsuki's thoughts were shattered as Nanami spoke.

"Alter Ego, we need your decision on a problem we have."

 **"…"**

"So, what is your opinion, big brother?" Nanami asked to Alter Ego.

 _Awwww, she calls him brother. That's so nice, I'm sure it means as much to him as it does when she uses the term for me._

Tsuki couldn't help but smile. Alter Ego responded, feeling touched by his _sister's_ words.  
"Well, considering all the attributes of both Sonia and Hajime, I would say the person more fitting of the role is S-" he was interrupted by Nanami.

"Alter Ego… I don't mean it in that sense, but who do you _really think_ deserves the role?" Alter Ego seemed unsure about the question, so was Tsuki.

 _What does that mean? What is Chiaki trying to do? The Alter Ego I know would have made on a decision based on how capable the candidates were, which he was about to do, I know that sounds kinda robotic but a lot of human base thier decisions like that as well. ut Chiaki just stopped that, what is she trying to make him think like? Is it… to make him think like a human…?_  
Tsuki then noticed Alter Ego was staring into his sister's eyes and after a few moments he made his decision. Confidence clearly showing in every word.

"I believe that the role should go to Hajime." Nanami smiled at his response and Togami spoke to everyone.

"Well that sorts it, Kettei and Hajime will be our duo leaders while we stay on this island."

* * *

 **Beep 10:00  
** Tsuki's watch made it's hourly beep although Hajime didn't pay much attention to it. After he was decided to be leader over Sonia and they all were dismissed however, he stayed behind to talk to Nanami, as did Tsuki. Togami had also stayed, wanting to speak to Tsuki. Tsuki had managed to ask Nanami about something he originally wanted to ask when he first saw her this morning.

"How well did you sleep last night Chiaki?" It seemed like a normal-ish question.

"Oh, it was a nice but _strange._ I think it's because I have a real body now." She answered without any hint of uneasiness due to her admitting she wasn't human.

 _Calm as always, she seemed to show no care about her past self. It's a bit like Kettei, even though they have different parents they think similar, like brother and sister from birth… I should stop thinking about this before it gets awkward._

The conversation between Nanami and Tsuki broke Hinata's thoughts.  
"I can't say I know the feeling, but I know what will help make you feel good."

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's in your own backpack! Have you even checked it yet or did you just like to carry it around?"  
Nanami proceeded to take of her bag and look at it.

"I just seem to want to carry it around… I'm not sure why…it's sooo nice." Tsuki's face suddenly seemed to go glum at her statement, he was clearly unhappy about something she just said. But after a few seconds he let the emotion go and carried on talking in his happy tone.

"Well, just do what you think Is right. Anyway open the bag, I promise you won't regret it."  
 **Zzzziiiiiip**

"Huh?" She pulled out various portable consoles and games cartridges.

"I thought you might want them. I played a few for you while on the boat, you must remember that."

"I do. You went through various games, reading all the story lines describing what you had to carry on. I remember you getting through World 8 of Super Mario Bros DS in one run. You're very good at games Kettei." Her blunt comment seemed to comfort Kettei.

"Yeah, compared to anyone but you, you're right. I use to play some in my spare time before all this happened, but when Chihiro told me it was your favourite hobby, and Ultimate talent a put a bit more time learning various games." Hinata watched the 'siblings' talk and watch each other play various games.

 _Apart from them being so blunt and unaffected by talking about the dead, they seem like a perfectly normal family. I guess that problem though is what puts me off Kettei, Chiaki seems to ignore it by saying stuff like 'we should focus on the investigation'. She said something along those lines during Nagito's death. While Kettei on the other hand just puts things as they are, he's brutally honest about everything, even when it might hurt people, but I guess it the end it really is for the best…Why does everyone I meet shrug things off?_

A hand on his shoulder knocked him out of his thoughts, it was Togami's hand.  
"You should leave them to their games for a while, want to talk about anything?" His voice had less trace of the I'm-better-than-all-of-you tone he was used to. Hinata took him up on his offer, he could talk to Nanami later, and maybe Tsuki.

"Ok then. What would you like to talk about?"

"Well I have a lot of questions about all the events that occurred during my absence, but first I need to say this… Thank you." Togami seemed to have a grateful tone in his words.

"For everything, you seemed to keep the group together, no matter what had occurred. I fear if it wasn't for you the group would have had a hard time recovering from all the trials."

"Oh, well, it was nothing. I just tried my best…" Hinata wasn't really sure what else to say. Togami carried on the conversation.

"Now that I have that off my mind, I would like your opinion on Tsuki." As Togami spoke, Hinata looked behind him at the two, they seemed to be completely absorbed with their games, and each other. Togami noticed Hinata seemed unsure how to reply and made some points.

"He seems like a completely normal boy at first, he holds and aura of passion around him though like Mahiru did, he's willing to get something done if he truly believes in it. But there is also a strange vibe about him, the same one I got from Nagito, although my ignorance at the time didn't notice it. What do you have to say about these things?" Togami had definitely described Tsuki very well, even though he hadn't known him for that long.

"You are completely right, I don't like the fact of how far he goes to get something done, but the main thing that disturbs me is how he can drop his emotions. When things get serious at any point his emotions just disappear, and all that's left is a stone cold shell. Is that just what your talent demands?"

"Not exactly, while Tsuki does show skill in espionage, he isn't an Ultimate like he said, and my field, you need to be able to control your emotions at all times. He doesn't do this, as you saw when he got angry at Soda, he seemed to get _so emotional_ over Soda's words he dropped any look of it to make him apologise, holding them all inside him." He gave Hinata a moment to think about the complicated theory he just gave. Hinata than gave his opinion,

"So your saying that Tsuki is _so_ _determined_ to get done what he believes is right, he hides his emotions at times so that they don't stand in his way?"

"Yes, you put it pretty well Hajime."

"Do you think he does it intentionally? Does he let his emotions drop at will or is it forced?"

"I can't be sure, but I think it's more likely a mixture." Togami was unsure but moved the topic to something else.

"There's others I wanted to talk to you about, Chiaki and Alter Ego."  
Hinata was still coming to terms with his feelings for one of them, while he was completely unsure about the latter. He then expressed his opinions.

"I believe with all my heart that Chiaki is human, Alter Ego however I still don't know. Kettei keeps saying that he's human that just lives in a database. It's a bit difficult to believe…"

"I understand, your opinions are very helpful Hajime. Thank you for sharing them."

"Er… no problems." Before Hinata could ask why Togami wanted to know this he heard his name being called by Tsuki.

"Hey Hajime, you can talk to Chiaki now. If you can get to her through her games of course."

"Is it that obvious?" Hinata asked, Tsuki gave him a warm smile in response.

"It is to anyone who uses their eyes to not to just look at people, but uses them to understand others." Hinata wasn't exactly sure what Tsuki meant and responded,

"It was then. Also, I need to apologise for failing you and Chiaki last night, so… thanks for catching her." The words were hard to say, Tsuki knew what to say in response,

"Hmm, I guess its ok since you apologised, beside, protecting her is _my_ job so I won't _make the mistake of_ relying on anyone else. Now please go spend some time with her Hajime, you mean a lot to my sister. For what you fail to do physically you do _very_ well mentally. You always know what to say to make people feel better and are willing to forgive others, and I respect that." Tsuki then looked over to Nanami before carrying on.

"Chiaki seems to be done with a game, you should catch her now before she starts another one." Hinata wasn't really sure what say at Tsuki's compliment and disrespect so he took his advice walked over to Nanami, muttering a thanks to Tsuki on the way.

 _He seemed way to ready for that speech. Was he expecting me to apologise for what I did? Or was he just going to tell me what he thought of me?  
_ The boy, yet again, confused Hinata, but he ignored it and went to talk to Nanami.

"Hey Chiaki, how are enjoying the games that Kettei got you?" He tried to grab her attention before she grabbed a different DS cartridge. She looked up and put her new DS down,

"Real games feel so much different to hold, other than that they are just like I remember them, it was really thoughtful of him to bring them don't you think?" Her question seemed to force Hinata into complimenting Tsuki.  
 _It's as if she's controlling the conversation…_

"Yeah it was… listen Chiaki," he really wanted to say it, but after what happened last time it was even harder to say and considering Togami and Tsuki were still in the room. He sighed and instead just asked her something that was bothering him. "Why did you leave my shoulder last night? You were still feeling weak and just got up by yourself." Nanami looked slightly confused at the question and responded in her normal manner.

"I just wanted to be next to my brother, everyone standing around me made me feel uncomfortable so I left." Hinata wasn't really sure what else he expected her to say. But still… something didn't feel right about Nanami, she seemed to be _different_ from before.

"Chiaki, do you feel different? As in the way you look and act?" It was an unusual question but Hinata wanted to know if Nanami had noticed. She looked at him in the eyes and said,

"I feel so… _alive_. Being an actual human is a lot different from just a string a code-"

"D-Don't say it like that! Chiaki you were never a piece of code, for as long as I've known you, you seemed just as human as everyone else, and that's because you are!" Nanami seemed to blush at Hinata's short outburst, but she looked at him back and spoke from her heart.

"Thank you Hajime, I must be really lucky to have friends like you and people who care for me so much… and I think you're right, I feel like I changed a lot. My body actually grows for one, but it's like I'm more free. In the Neo reality world I was limited to many things like my real identity, _because of the code that held me._ But here it's almost like I can do what I want. I have a new range of voices to use and I'm not being held back a program anymore... I think" Her voice hardboard gratefulness and showed her new found passion. Before Hinata could say anything, Nanami said one thing.

"And it's all thanks to Kettei and his sister…" She trailed off and started staring in the air, forgetting about Hinata. He tried to get her attention again.

"Hey, Chiaki. What's the first thing you want to do when this whole incident is over? What are your plans in the future?" She looked at him uncertain.

"I d-don't know… I just wanted people to remember me before, but now… I have no idea. What do people usually do? What are your plans?" She turned the question to him.

 _To spend them with you.  
_ He couldn't say it though, but he tried to hint at it.  
"Well, people usually get a job in what they love doing… and live with the person they want to spend time with.. _._ "  
 _Ahhhh, did I just say that? Could I have made it anymore obvious? What if she realises, what if she knows that I meant…_

His face started reddening and Nanami giggled at his look but didn't comment on it.  
"Well I'm willing to spend my job gaming, although I don't know how I can 'advance my field' as Kettei said before. Also there is something I want to do with you Hajime." He gulped at the statement.

"You promised to take me to many places, and now that I can… I can't wait for it! We can check out real animals and go to real gaming tournaments and…" She went on about various different activities while huffing and puffing out of excitement. Hinata's heart melted at her reaction... For just a second they had both forgotten about the true nature of the world outside the island.

* * *

Togami was at the other side of the room talking to Tsuki. Togami was questioning him, like he had done to Hinata.

"It appears you are fighting for something you believe in Tsuki. Can you tell me about it?" Togami wanted to understand the person before him, just like Hinata.

"Sure, I believe that non-ultimate's like me lack a clear path to follow. I found mine through my sister's promise. Chiaki is more to me than the being inside my sister's body, she's the first of her kind, and I believe the world accepting her will lead it to greatness. This fact and the souls I carry of Seikatsu and Chihiro convince me that this is my path, and I plan to stick to it, _no matter what._ "

 _Cheesy, but interesting, the boy before me claims to so much. His determination certainly shows and no doubt he has proven how far he will go, but Hajime is right, how much farer will he go…? Also why does this sound scripted? He definitely planned this out... word from word, how odd._

"Why do you ask me this Togami?" Tsuki asked suspiciously, no one had actually asked him anything like that before, he had just assumed it wasn't interesting. Togami stayed silent. "Is it because… you think it would help your own identity?" He smiled at his deduction.

 _He clearly is somewhat intelligent... probably not as much as some of the others, i learn't how smart they were at the class trials. I mean if I was at the class trials things would definitely not have been so close… I respect all my classmates but sometimes I wonder how people could just miss the obvious, even though they keep hinting at it without realising._

"Naturally you are right Tsuki. I feel like we know each other a lot better now so you may call me Byakuya."

"The same goes for you Byakuya, call me Kettei. And don't worry about your own identity, if you keep trying as hard as you are now, you will find it." He gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

 _That's even cheesier coming from him. But he doesn't seem to care. It's like Naegi with 'hope'_  
Now it was Tsuki's turn to ask the questions.

"So can you give me any tips? I don't want to have to use espionage against anyone, but I will if I have to." Togami was expecting this question and gave a sigh as he responded.

"It's not something you can learn easily Kettei, it's how you are. You have the looks of an average short boy that can easily make a good first impression, you can easily go unnoticed due to your height and the pitch in your voice sways people. However, that skill of yours where you can drop all emotion in your voice provides a surprise factor when you use it, throwing people off guard and convincing them of what you want. No offence though, while your looks allow you to deceive, your emotions stand in your way, meaning I can't teach you more. The deception game is based off yourself, how your body and mind is shaped. It's not something you can improve, and while I don't look like it I think I have the perfect body, don't ask why."

"Er…."

"The real deception is how I pull it off in this large body of mine, hehe. Anyway, It's probably for the best that you don't learn more, your virtues don't make sense to have a life of deception. I assume you're alright with that?" Tsuki took a moment to consider everything he had been told. Everything he said was true and he accepted it.

"I understand, it was nice to talk to you Byakuya."

"Hmph, the same goes for you."

* * *

"They really are cute aren't they Naegi?" Sonia and Naegi was stroking hamsters in Sonia's room, after the small incident she had taken back the two hamsters from Soda's room.

"Yeah they are, you should have seen the surprise on the real Byakuya's face when they popped out of Tanaka." Naegi laughed as he recalled the moment. Sonia wondered at the scenario described.

 _That's right, FF captured us as despair, but how did Naegi get us out? And why did he do it? It couldn't have just been him, the Neo World seems pretty advance._

"Naegi, why did you save us when we were Despair?" The question took him completely of guard, he wasn't expecting Sonia to ask him that.

"Well, I guess it's because I _believed_ in you guys. When you were caught, FF seemed pretty split between… _killing you guys_ , or trying out the Neo Reality World. I knew it was possible to save you all, you were students at Hope's Peak Academy just like us." He seemed to pause, not wanting to say more in case he hurt Sonia's feelings, but she urged him on.

"With the help of my friends and the part of FF who were against the killing, we got you guys on a boat and set sail for these islands. We were already testing this rehabilitation program but we had put you guys through it earlier than we wanted, the system wasn't 100% finished but Alter Ego told us that another boat was headed this way to cease you guys, we weren't sure what to do. Kyoko messaged me saying that our only option was to put you guys in the Neo Reality World early, since it would be beneficial… _data…_ on how well the program worked, they couldn't simply take you out once in. But that was just an excuse! We put you in there so you could have _hope_ once again be in your lives. I'm really sorry for everything you had to go through, you didn't deserve any of it." He had regret etched in his voice and his eyes showed sadness.  
 _He feels really bad about what happened, I should help him._

"Naegi, you saved us all from despair, you shouldn't be apologising. Considering the situation, it must have been really difficult to do what you pulled off, you should be happy for saving me and all my friends. I know things didn't go perfectly, but anything is better than the alternative. For that I thank you Naegi." Sonia's reassurance seemed to help as Naegi gave her a friendly smile in response.

"Heh, you really are good at your speeches Sonia."  
After, they carried on stroking Tanaka's hamsters speaking about various things such as Sonia's hometown and…

"OH, I forgot to tell you something really important…" Naegi's voice suddenly had even more hope in it than normal.

"Sonia… with think your hometown, the Novoselic kingdom, was unaffected by the despair catastrophe." Sonia was at a loss for words at the revelation, Naegi continued…

* * *

"Byakuya, there's something important I need to talk to you about, to you and Chiaki." Tsuki called out to Hinata and Nanami asking them to come over.

"What is it Kettei?" Asked Hinata, he felt uneasy… something was afoot, and he didn't like it. Kettei's next words would definitely cause an issue.

"It's mainly a concern to Chiaki and Byakuya, but you should listen as well Hajime. I need to ask this, does your death haunt you?" The emotion in his voice dropped slightly, concerning Hinata even more.

 _I don't like it… but he is right, I'm worried Chiaki might have nightmares about what happened to her. Thankfully Kettei didn't bring a Tetris copy with all the other games he brought. I guess some of the others aren't as strong as Byakuya and Chiaki as well… they might be mentally scarred._

Togami let Nanami talk first.  
"Well… what I think what was the first real night in my new body, I had a few real dreams for the first time, but that's it, I don't really feel much about my death, Hajime had already promised that he would never forget me so I wasn't scared…"

 _She never had a real dream before… she said before she would dream about games but the way she just spoke makes it sound like something different. Now that she has a real body she should have them more I guess… clearly my promise to show her new things might be harder than I thought, if she didn't use to have real dreams, what else was she not able to experience? Can I even show her everything?_

Togami than spoke his part.  
"While I am quite stable about it now, I am ashamed to say that the first night I experienced a bit of… insecurity." Togami didn't seem proud of himself, but he kept talking. "I couldn't feel stable, I was paranoid that I was unsafe because you all knew I was imposter, I thought about running away at night. In fact, I was close to leaving you guys and maybe hiding in the forest, but when I heard footsteps at night I couldn't gather the nerve to do it. It was certainly a strange experience; I didn't feel like myself at all. But that may just be because of my past."

 _Those footsteps were Kettei's, was that intentional…? That seems pretty weird.  
_ Hinata's thoughts were answered as Tsuki spoke.

"Hmm, Chihiro's soul theory mentions the body might have trouble re-accepting a soul, although for you to act like that does seem very peculiar, as leader I think we have someone caring for anyone that wakes up on the first night. The others may not be as strong as Byakuya meaning they will find it harder to control themselves, if they experience the same problem Byakuya had." Tsuki looked at Hinata for his opinion as duo leader.

"Your right, but we should be careful not prive on anyone's privacy. The sofa's in the common room double up as beds, we can assign someone comfortable with the person to sleep a night in there with them, its larger than our rooms."

 _Hopefully they don't mind too much, I feel kinda bad, but it's for the best._

"Good points, you two complement each other on the way you think." Togami pointed out. Nanami then giggled as she said.

"That's true, you two are practically a couple." This was followed by blushing from both Tsuki and Hinata as they moved away from each other. Tsuki tried to retort.

"Hey, I thought you were just my innocent sister! Don't go saying things like that."

"Yeah, when did you learn stuff like that?" Hinata continued. Togami joined Nanami's side.

"Well look at both of you now, you even team up against Chiaki." Togami's comment caused Nanami to giggle more before saying,

"Well, in this body I can learn things a lot more freely than before…I think… there is stuff I don't know about but Hajime promised to show them to me." Hinata's face went red at her comment, then Tsuki gave him a disapproving look. Hinata tried to defend himself.

"As in show her places she never got to go to! Like the zoo and stuff… Th-that's it!" He tried to defend himself and the whole group started laughing at his face.

* * *

Later that day, Sonia had invited Tsuki and Nanami to have lunch with her in the common room as the others were doing chores or various things. They all had agreed to have breakfast and dinner together every day but for lunch they would eat when they wanted to, usually in small groups like now. Sonia put some food on the table as Tsuki and Nanami turned up early.

"Thanks for setting up lunch for us Sonia." Tsuki expressed his thanks and so did Nanami.

"Yes, the food looks very nice." Sonia smiled at the compliments given and started the conversation, there was something she wanted to tell both of them and Hinata, but he was busy with chores at the moment.

"Thank you for the kind words, I was taught how to cook by my mother when I was a child, she said the way to a guest's heart was through food." The fond memory brought a glow to her face and a question to Nanami.

"That's nice, Kettei do you know what happened to your parents, or I guess _our_ parents?" The question had completely taken Tsuki off guard and surprised Sonia.

 _Why would Chiaki ask me something like that now? I was planning to tell her sometime soon but I didn't expect her to ask.  
_ Tsuki stepped out of his thoughts and replied honestly.

"Probably dead… but Alter Ego said was a chance they survived the catastrophe… but I couldn't find any sign of them when I checked my house and they hadn't taken any important items of value. So it's likely that…" He was uncomfortable talking about the issue.

 _What the- I feel so emotional, of course I'm sad but recently I've just been telling stuff like this straight… Why did I feel this emotion? Is Chiaki having an effect on me?  
_ Sonia was suddenly really concerned and asked Tsuki,

"W-why did you go back to your house? Surely it must have been really dangerous out there! I can't imagine FF letting you out."

"You're right, usually they wouldn't, but of course me and Alter Ego had strings to pull, we planned out my route and how to avoid anyone. It wasn't that hard, Despairs aren't very attuned to their senses so I went unnoticed, anyway it was for something really important, it was for Chihiro." Sonia still seemed concerned at his actions and questioned him further.

"What was worth you risking your life!?"

"Heh, it was Chiaki's stuff… after Chihiro designed your gear digitally, we scrapped some money together and got a custom made bag, although we didn't have the cash for your cardigan, so instead we used a spare Hopes Peaks Academy cardigan and sowed the ears and face on." He let his words take effect on the girls. Nanami then said,

"You shouldn't risk so much for me Kettei…" But she knew that Tsuki wouldn't listen to her.

"I'd do it again Chiaki. Somethings in life are worth it, I know Chihiro would have done the same, I owed it to his soul…" He stopped talking, not wanting make another speech, and his throat was feeling dry so he took a drink. Sonia then tried to move the conversation in a different direction, as her curiosity took interest.

"You can _sow?_ When did you learn something like?"

"Oh… well since I'm not and Ultimate like you guys, I get to spend my time and multiple _different_ things, learning and trying multiple things while not being great at any of them. Sowing was just something me and Chihiro read up online, can't say it was that interesting but it was worth I would say, I mean look at your cardigan Chiaki!" She put on her hood, revealing the adorable cat face with ears on top.

"It is very cute on you Chiaki I must say." Sonia complimented, she couldn't help but smile whenever Nanami wore the hood. Nanami also really liked.

"It is very nice, thanks a lot Kettei." Tsuki couldn't help but smile at their comments.

 _They both seem so grateful to what I have done, this really is my path in life. Everyone seems to like the outcome mine and my friend's actions, Chiaki really has a positive effect on people. I can feel how proud Chihiro and Seikatsu are… if only I could feel my own happiness…_  
Tsuki's _determination_ grew inside him while sighing as well.

"So if you have tried many different things Kettei, which one of them did you enjoy, I'm sure you had talents in some of them." Sonia asked, wanting to know more about the boy, considering she knew a lot already about everyone else. Tsuki was happy to answer any question Sonia asked him.

"Well I was a just a normal boy who went to a normal school, I tried a lot of different things such as sports, debating, programming, public speaking, _an army training program_ , camping, hiking… but none of them I stuck to, I quit after a week or so with most of them as I didn't have a talent in them that could help me in the future, after I met Chihiro I decided to take on programming further, I learnt about Chihiro's coding and learnt from him, well, I tried to. But he lived up to his name as the Ultimate Programmer, I barely understand his work, but I'm trying…" He then took out some paper from his bag revealing lines and lines of highly complicated code. Sonia didn't understand it at all, Nanami only understood a bit of it. Tsuki put them back and said,

"It's slow progress, but week from week I understand _another line._ " Sonia was baffled this statement, a line per week seemed insane considering there was a good 100 pages, and all the different activities he tried seemed so… _varied_. She started to understand the determination Tsuki held.

"But there was something else I tried to get good at, _games._ I wasn't very good at them before, but over time I learn, can't say I'm anywhere near Chiaki's level but I see the fun in them." Chiaki's eyes lit up at the mention of her talent.

"I know that, you were terrible at them when you played them on the boat!" She was slightly worked up at the conversation. Tsuki then pulled out his trump card.  
"That doesn't matter, after all I can beat a certain games that you can't." He smiled as Nanami groaned.

"Hey, can't you just tell me how you beat the dating sim?"

"Of course not! The fun to it is discovering how to win by yourself! You should know that miss Ultimate Gamer." Sonia couldn't help but laugh at their childish argument, even though they hadn't discussed what she wanted to, she decided it could wait. She didn't have the heart to change their conversation. Later they finished up their lunch and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Someone should go check on her, I'm concerned" Sonia said. It was later on in the day and they were all having dinner in the restaurant, everyone except Owari. Surprisingly, it was Kuzuryū who got up and offered.

"Fine, I'll go check on her." He then walked off. Tsuki tried to reassure everyone.

"I saw her about 30 minutes ago on the beach, I'm sure she's ok." Soda wasn't buying it though.

"Are you sure? Maybe you saw something else? Or your memories hazy-" His words were interrupted by Tsuki's laughter. Tsuki tried to cut his laughter short, knowing it scared people but it was too late, the damage was done, Soda's face went pale as his spine chilled at the laugh, he pointed his finger at him.

"W-what the hell… that laugh, it sounds just like his!" Soda was out of his chair, clearly uncomfortable at the situation.

"Hehe, sorry I just found it incredibly ironic that I'm on an island where everyone but me has had their memories taken and you accuse my memory of being hazy."

"That's not funny! We lost years' worth of memories!" Soda retorted. Tsuki then pointed out,

"It sounds like you _want_ them back Soda, did _you forget_ what happened to Tsumiki?" He hid his laughter at accusing Soda of forgetting. Soda was getting frustrated and said,

"It doesn't matter! Don't make fun of our memories!" Nanami gave a Tsuki a look telling him to calm it down, so he tried to.

"Alright, I apologise. I didn't mean for anyone to bring up the issue…"  
 _How am I supposed to apologise without lying? He brought it up, it's clearly his fault… ugh, the things I do for you Chiaki… Then again a lie is a lie, done it before, will do it again._

Soda wasn't done however.  
"And stop that laugh! It's all crazy like!" Soda was clearly expressing his issues with Tsuki.

 _Crazy like… Crazy… what makes him tick… why… did I fail… what was wrong… is it impossible…  
_ As Tsuki's thoughts started scrambling and piling on in his head, he got more aggressive in his response.  
"Crazy eh? Why would you say that? I haven't don't anything too serious-" He was interrupted by Soda, who clearly had something to say about that.

"You're a liar! You already told us that you had to lie and cheat your way here-" Now Tsuki decided to interrupt Soda,

"I had my reasons, and you know what they were." He paused and took a brief glance at Nanami before carrying one. "Anyway, I think compared to what you must have done before, my actions must be saint worthy." Tsuki's words triggered Soda as he expected and Soda couldn't take it.

"Sh-Shut up! You don't know what our situation was like! Don't say shi-" his words were drowned out as Hinata and Togami tried to disrupt the argument, but it was futile. Both Soda and Tsuki had struck nerves with their words and couldn't back down.

"And you didn't know what my situation was like! I had to look my sister in the eyes as she died! Now every day I see her, but it isn't my _real_ sister I get to see, only my blood one! You know how much that hurts to see someone you lost moving again?! Only to realise it's someone else! It hurts a lot!" Tsuki looked like he was the verge of tears, but he slammed his fist on the table.  
 **BANG  
** He then ran out the restaurant without looking back, leaving everyone in shock at what he said. Hinata tried to sort the situation out and said with concern in his voice,

"I'll go check on Kettei…" But Nanami held his arm.

"No, give him some time to think by himself Hajime. He needs it." Her voice was full of sadness, but her grip told Hinata she was serious. Togami then gave a disappointed sigh.

"That was uncalled for by both of you. Kazuichi, you should apologise to him when he comes back." Togami gave Soda a harsh look, causing him to drop his aggression, but not the incident.

"I will not apologise to him! Can't you see, he's just as crazy with souls as Nagito was with hope?! And he tried to kill us all!"  
His words soiled the tropical air, causing silence. Nanami then spoke up.

"You don't forgive Nagito, do you Soda?" The question was met with surprise from Soda.

"Of course not! He tried to kill _us all,_ and in the end _killed you!_ " His voice was filled with bitterness as he recalled the moment, clearly the same treatment Nanami gave to Hinata wouldn't work on Soda, and Hinata knew this, so instead he approached the situation in a different direction.

"What do you think Sonia, do you forgive Nagito?" Sonia thought about the question before responding.

"Well, I guess Nagito did what he did because he couldn't accept that we were all Despair. It went against his whole being of nourishing hope, even if he did go a bit far. But I think I understand why he did it…" Her revelation caused discomfort to Soda, but everyone else seemed to understand. Togami gave his input.

"I don't like it, but I get it. We have to live the fact that _we_ were the bad guys, and Nagito was trying to protect the only good one at the time, who was Chiaki. It's unfortunate that his intentions were misguided, he could have tried to save us all instead, like Naegi did." Naegi was pleased with his words and explained something.

"Kyoko thought this might happen, she told me it was important for you guys to understand the situation by yourself so I kept quiet. But look now! You all forgive Komaeda, this is proof that you guys are reformed humans with hope once again inside you. I don't think FF needs more proof." Hinata stopped Naegi's over optimism. He knew it wasn't that simple. There was no way they had _all_ forgiven Komaeda.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Makoto, we still need to wake up nine others. But I do agree things are on the bright side." A digital voice coming from Tsuki's laptop that he left behind spoke to them.

"Er, I have some important information for everyone." It was Alter Ego and he sounded slightly nervous as everyone turned their attention to him.

"What is it?" asked Nanami, she was clearly the most comfortable one talking to him.

"Er… can we wait for Kettei, I'd rather tell him at the same time." Alter Ego didn't want to say more but Togami stated the issue.

"Unfortunately he might be gone for a while, he left in an insecure state." His words caused concern for Alter Ego, but he revealed something.

"He should be headed here, I pinged his watch. He _always_ turns up." He had some pride in his voice as he talked about his best friend. Hinata was interested in this and spoke about it.

"So you can send a signal to his watch when you want to see him? That's how you guys get each other's attention to talk, so how does Kettei ping you?"

"There's a way for him to ping me on his watch…" He them stopped talking wondering whether or not to reveal how to do it. He didn't think Tsuki had ever told anyone, there was no reason to.

* * *

 _Haha, I can remember the last time I was so close to tears, that was a while ago hahaaaaha… something is clearly happening to me, maybe it's for the better… or the worse… haha, I didn't realise a second sister could have this much effect,  
 **Ding Ding Ding  
** Huh? Where did I leave my laptop…oh god I need to hurry!  
 **Ping me once when you just want to talk  
Twice when it's important but can wait  
Three times when it's urgent.**_

* * *

They heard a footsteps headed towards them as Kettei ran up the stairs. He seemed to be in a rush as he ignored everyone and ran up to Alter Ego.  
"What is it?" His voice was filled with concerned, after all Alter Ego had pinged three times in quick succession.

"There are vitals acting up, but they are unstable." His words triggered a gasp from everyone, and the concern in Tsuki's voice grew ten folds.

"It's Mahiru Koizumi." Alter Ego's words caused Tsuki to jump into action.

"Unstable means she could lose control over her body at any time, we can't wait for Owari or Kuzuryū, we have to hurry! Any questions can wait, we need to head over to the pods, NOW!" The situation became urgent very quickly and they all headed over to the pods without problems. Tsuki quickly packed his laptop as Soda approached him.

"This isn't over Tsuki." He then left him. Tsuki ignored it and hurried up.  
 _There are more important issues at matter, he is nothing. Now who holds Koizumi's soul?_  
He sprinted to join the others.

As he arrived, Hinata seemed to have taken charge of the situation.

"Your right, Mahiru believed strongly in men taking the role of protector. But also the fact of _respect_. Not intruding on anyone's privacy or speaking out of line." Tsuki was surprised at Hinata's words and spoke.

"You seem to know her pretty well, you definitely hold a large amount of her soul Hajime." Togami then stated the obvious.

"From what I saw, it's likely Saionji holds most of it, so this probably won't be as easy as it was for me."

Tsuki confirmed this and put forward his opinion.  
"You're right, we will need someone else to speak to her. From what I read, it seemed like she understood Sonia as well, considering you were grown with royalty standards it makes sense."

After they all agreed, Tsuki positioned himself, Soda, Togami and Naegi with their back to Koizumi's pod, Sonia and Hinata were in front of them. Tsuki guided them on what to say.

"Hajime you start off, what did Koizumi mean to you?" His tone was harsh, there was no room for error, Koizumi could leave them at any moment.

"Mahiru… you were very important to me and everyone. You helped us through the rough and we escaped! We beat the system in yours, and everyone else's name." It seemed slightly weak to Hinata, and Tsuki noticed it. He whispered something to Togami and ran off. Togami then took his role and guided Hinata.

"What did you sacrifice Hajime? And what did you gain by it?" It seemed like an odd question but Togami's tone caused Hinata to answer.

"I-I didn't like sending my friends to an execution, but in the end, with the help of all our friends, I lead the fight against Monokuma, I took the role of protector like you said, and now I plan to help everyone, _like you,_ back into reality!" It seemed better, but they all knew it wasn't enough and Tsuki wasn't anywhere in sight, Togami kept things going.

"Sonia, what about you? What did Mahiru say to you?"

"Mahiru… you told me a long time ago that I should take role as leader. And I understand that now, I'm no longer scared to do what I was meant to do, and it's thanks to you." Sonia's few words seem to have a larger effect, but it still wasn't enough. Togami was clearly distressed and so was everyone else. Then they heard a loud shout.

"I'M SORRY!" It was Kuzuryū who was running back with Tsuki.

"And I forgive you for what happened to my sister." He had more to say but it was enough. Alter Ego recognised her vital change and opened the pod.  
 **…  
** Naegi was ready at the side to help her out. She seemed stable and looked at them.

"H-Hey… thanks a lot." This was very different and Tsuki noticed that.

 _She seems to be… awake. Unlike Byakuya who was very out of it, Koizumi seems very aware of what's happening. I don't think the soul theory mentions anything like this, I'll have to ask Alter Ego to keep track and see if there's any pattern to it._  
Tsuki spoke up after his thoughts,  
"I don't like to ruin the moment, but there is a pressing issue." He let Kuzuryū explain.

"I went to Akane's room and she wasn't there, but she left this." He held up Minimaru.

" **DANGER, DANGER"** Minimaru's voice was followed by gasps by the gang.

"As I'm sure you all know, there is no reason for Owari to leave this behind so we need to split up in groups and look for her." Tsuki was clearly taking the role of leader better as the confidence in his voice grew. When he found Kuzuryū to help revive Koizumi, he had told him the situation and he already had a plan in his head on what to do.  
 _It's important for me to split the groups well, I can't let Soda and Sonia be together, who can control Soda? It has to be him, even though I know he wants to be with Chiaki._

"Soda and Hajime, I want you to go around the island on the right and check out the library, Byakuya, Fuyuhiko and Sonia go search the unused floors in the hotels, me and Nanami will search the forest. Naegi can you stay with Koizumi and make sure she recovers?" Naegi was about to agree before Koizumi interrupted him.

"Hey! Shouldn't all the guys be looking for Akane?" Tsuki was taken aback by the comment but responded without getting aggressive.

"Naegi is the most suitable one to take care of you Koizumi, and I believe that it's the duty of everyone, regardless of gender, to search for your friend. Unfortunately, time is ticking so everyone move, NOW!" As he gave his command and everyone dispersed.

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
_

 _Byakuya told us a lot about himself, I'm sure I would have found him very interesting before… but I can't so that anymore so… oh well. Sonia invited me to lunch a few minutes ago… how nice. I remember hearing about her on the news all those years ago, a princess studying in Japan… and know I'm talking to her casually as 'friends'. People have also accepted me as a brother, luckily no one see's me as a threat… yet. I mean I see myself as a threat… I hate myself, I hate myself sooo much! I used to love myself but now that I don't… I hate myself! To think I'm a duo leader, haha!_

* * *

 **Well it's done! This is a pretty big chapter but I'm willing to do it if I need to. I plan to split chapters into 2 parts from now on, part 1 will be important character relationships while part 2 will be more about the main story line, similar to daily life and deadly life now that I think about it... Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm really excited for the future of the story and hope you guys are to! Also if certain characters you like aren't seeing enough spotlight don't worry, everyone will have a main part in the overall story, of course certain characters will have more to say than others, that's just how these things work, also in regard to height of characters here's a small list in order. If you want to see the full height list and in exact centimetres of the whole cast, check out this link.** **post/47685501561/every-dangan-ronpa-characters-height-and-weight**

 **Tall:**

· **Hajime Hinata**

· **Akane Owari**

· **Sonia Nevermind**

 **Medium:**

· **'Byakuya Togami'**

· **Kazuichi Soda**

· **Mahiru Koizumi**

 **Short:**

· **Kettei Tsuki**

· **Makoto Naegi**

· **Chiaki Nanami**

· **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryū**


	6. Chapter 3 - Virtues - Part 2

Chapter 3 – Virtues  
Part 2

* * *

Soda and Hinata were searching the library.  
Togami, Kuzuryū and Sonia were in the hotel.  
Tsuki and Nanami were at the forest.  
They had to find Owari as soon as possible, she was missing, likely kidnapped as Minimaru was left on the floor in her room.  
Naegi and Koizumi were headed to the common room.  
Considering they had just woken Koizumi up, they needed to make sure she was ok.

* * *

Soda and Hinata reached their destination first due to the finesse between them. Hinata was searching corners while Soda was following him from behind.  
"Akaaaane! Are you here?" Hinata shouted out, clearly distressed at her disappearance.

"Hey Hajime, should we really be shouting? What if the kidnapper hears us?" Soda asked, unsure about his constant shouting. Hinata responded in an unsure manner.

"Well we have to confront them I guess. We can't just leave her." Soda didn't like his idea at all.

"Surely it would be better just to find her and tell the others? Or maybe just sneak her out?" Hinata then turned to Soda at his comment, he thought about his plans then dismissed them.

"We can't risk it, and we don't exactly have the skills of deception like Kettei and Byakuya, we would have to ask them but if we have to go get them, then the captors may just move her while we're gone leaving us back to square one." Hinata laid out his logic and walked up some stairs, Soda clearly wasn't happy at what he said.

"Tch, your right… I don't think we should be asking anyone for help anyway." Soda's comment was cold and caused Hinata to stop in his tracks. He turned around with bizarre look on his face.

"What, even after all we've gone through!? Why not?" His voice was layered with shock at Soda's revelation.

"Well I did, but it was after _he_ showed up! After all his painfully long speeches everyone seemed to love the brat! Even Miss Sonia… I can't trust him, he clearly admitted to lying and cheating people and we're just supposed to all accept him? After I saw him give you a bad look yesterday day I realised you two had some disagreements, so you're the only one I can trust." Anger filled his face, and then dropped into a sad depressing look. Hinata was very concerned for his friend.

"You're talking about Kettei aren't you?"

"Yeah… I am."

 _What am I supposed to say? While I think he isn't looking at the situation right, he does have a point. I still don't trust Kettei completely. Should I just give him my honest opinion?  
_ Before he could though, Soda kept talking.

"While he annoys me the most though, it isn't just him. The fact that everyone can accept Naegi and Byakuya as soon as they came disturbs me, how can people just trust anyone like that instantly!?" Soda was clearly distraught of the actions he spoke of. Hinata tried to comfort him.

"Well Kazuichi, consider everything we had to go through, how many people we had to distrust, it tires everyone. They can't mentally do it anymore, it hurts them too much. Your past lets you carry on though… so I know what you can do." Soda looked up, hope filled his eyes as Hinata gave his useful friendly advice as he had done to so many people.

"I won't tell you to trust those you don't, but trust the ones that you do. Don't give up on Sonia and the others, and if you're worried about Kettei, Byakuya or Naegi, then keep watch on them for the sake of your friends. Don't do anything drastic, but it's ok to keep up your guard up, if anything happens you will be ready for it, if anything doesn't, then that's it, nothing happens. You don't have to like everyone you meet after all." Hinata's own words even surprised him.  
 _I see why Nagito said I might have been the Ultimate Counsellor before, where did these words even come from?_

"I get what you mean, thanks Hajime. I knew I could trust _you_."  
After the issue hopefully resolved, they went back to their fruitless search for Owari.

* * *

Togami, Kuzuryū and Sonia were at the hotel, on the floor above their rooms. No one lived on this floor, there was enough rooms available on the ground floor.

"Hurry up! You should be able to get here faster than I do considering the weight difference!" After this comment by Togami both Sonia and Kuzuryū started searching the rooms in the corridor.  
Sonia spoke up in concern as she grabbed a door knob.

"There locked! How can tha-" Togami had the same issue with door opposite and gave his thought.

"So is this one, it appears they all must be locked." Sonia seemed even more worried at this.

"But that's impossible! When I checked out this floor before they were all open, the rooms are exactly the same as ours." The conundrum dipped Togami into thought, Sonia had a confused face and Kuzuryū was clearly annoyed.

"What the hell! Is someone hiding here on the island with us?" His fist shook in the air.

 _Someone else on the island? Could it be one of us? It can't be anyone who went through the game. Naegi wouldn't have the heart to deceive us, Chiaki was weak when she came here, she wouldn't have had the strength to lock all the doors or a reason. Kettei certainly could have, he has the willpower to do so, but why? What does he gain? I can't see how locking all the doors be beneficial to protecting Chiaki, so that means it's likely Akane's captor or the group behind the captor. So of course this has to be the doing of Future Foundation **(FF)**. But why would they kidnap Owari? They have done a lot of suspicious things of late.  
Letting us live on this island  
Dumping Naegi here with us  
Not offering any direct help to the unconscious  
Going through with the operation for Chiaki… no that was because of Kettei…  
Sending Kettei and Chiaki here on this island  
Allowing us access to Alter Ego  
Kidnapping Akane  
And now locking all these doors  
What do all these mysteries mean? I need to go through them one by one. I have two people here to help me as well, while they aren't as smart, we all think differently and might be able to solve this mystery._

Togami decided to go through with his thoughts.  
"If we can't help by searching, we can help by _thinking._ Let's assume this is all the doing of FF, why would they kidnap Owari?" Sonia and Kuzuryū were surprised at his suggest, by they didn't argue. They had no idea on the first question, leading Togami to disappointment.

"Ok then, why would they lock these doors?" Sonia had an answer to this.

"Maybe their trying to limit us to something? It's too risky for them to hide Akane here anyway considering someone is always around here." Her words gave Kuzuryū some inspiration.

"Wait, weren't we limited like this while in that game? That's messed up…" Togami then put two and two together. As he spoke his words though, they hurt him and everyone else.  
"It is messed up, and I think that's exactly what they're doing. I think… they are… _testing us_ in some way. You told me that the FF agent that talked to you (while Hajime and Kettei were introducing each other) would all be tested in some way. That's why they would kidnap Akane, to see how we would react and help her _._ " Sonia and Kuzuryū couldn't say anything in response, they didn't want to believe it, yet they knew it was likely the truth.

"So why would they leave Naegi, Kettei and Chiaki here? What does that help?" Togami asked, he wanted to see if this theory would hold up. Sonia remembered what Naegi told her.

"Well, Naegi told me something interesting, when we were captured as Despair, FF was split between trying to save us or… _killing us._ It might have been some sort of compromise." Her words were of great help to Togami and he instantly responded with confidence in his voice.

"Of course! If they were split then, then it's likely still are split! Some of them don't trust that we are fully reformed while others do. If they keep us on this island they can find out, while performing various tasks like this..." Kuzuryū had trouble holding his anger at the idea as he spoke.

"To throw us all back into another game, I can't believe those assholes would do it _again_! But why would they leave those three with us on this island?" Sonia had an idea why.

"Well what if they were the… _condition._ If one side wanted to make sure we were reformed, the other would want to help us. Makoto and Chiaki have clearly filled people with hope, but why Kettei?" While the answer wasn't obvious to Sonia, it was to Kuzuryū.

"I get it, I don't see how a guy like him would ever want to leave Chiaki's side, she is sort of his sister." Togami tried to put all the puzzle pieces together.

"…"

"I think we have solved this mystery. We are being left on this island to see if we have truly recovered from Despair. They left Naegi, Chiaki and Kettei with us to help us recover, but I also think leaving Naegi here was a good way for one side of FF to get rid of him temporarily. He wouldn't be able to get in the way of anything they tried to do, _like kidnap Akane._ They locked these doors because it would be a waste of time for us to search here considering how many rooms there are. Probably electronic locks, then they have control over a lot, there's probably a lot more stuff on this island they can control that we don't know about. It's likely we are also being watched and heard in some places, we caught them planting bugs, but maybe some stuff was _already_ planted, it isn't hard to believe as all the locks are electronic. To pull something like this off… it means that both Naegi and Kettei were left in the dark. If they were limited to what Alter Ego could access, Kettei wouldn't know any of this and while I think Alter Ego is capable of hacking, I don't think he would do it, if he actually does have a _soul_. Naegi and Kettei has been on sea for ages, so it's easy to hide stuff from them." It was a lot to take in for everyone.

"So what if they heard us discuss all this? Isn't that a problem?" Kuzuryū asked, trying to hold all his anger and hate inside him.

"Whether they heard us or not I can't say. But It shouldn't be a problem, if anything it's probably _good_ for them to know. Kettei told me that Despairs weren't very attuned to their senses, that must include brain power as well, which I think we just prove we have plenty of." He let his words hang in the air as he gave a smug smile.

 _I hope they heard all that, must be a kick in the balls to those who thought we hadn't recovered._  
Sonia wasn't sure what to think about the theory, but there was a problem they needed to solve.

"So how do we find Akane?" She was still very concerned about Owari. Togami sighed and told her something he wasn't proud to admit.

"Unfortunately, she's either in a findable place or she isn't, it depends on whether FF want us to find her. So we should get back to looking and tell the others of what we learnt today afterwards." They all nodded heads, still trying to accept everything they found out. Togami then asked something.  
"Before we do though, do you two… believe this theory?"

* * *

Naegi and Koizumi had just arrived at the common room in the hotel. They decided to sit on the sofa as Naegi tried to explain the situation to her.

"You're Makoto Naegi aren't you?" She asked, unlike Byakuya, when Koizumi woke up she had all her senses available and was willing to talk like herself.

"Yes, I am. That means you saw everything that happened after…" _you died._ Naegi didn't have the heart to say it which seemed to give a good impression on Koizumi.

"It's good to see you respect the dead, sort of, but I still think you should be looking for Akane with other guys!" Naegi smiled, the girl clearly had the right priorities.

"I understand your thought, but Kettei thinks that I'm most suited to make sure _you_ are alright, we can't leave someone we just revived alone." She then responded with slight bitterness in her voice.

"Well they could have left Sonia or any of the girls with me!"

"Kettei asked me because he thinks I'm the most suited to care for you. The other girls want to help find your friends and they can probably do a better job than I would, so it makes more sense." Koizumi gave in to his logic, she had a lot of questions to ask and wasn't sure where to start. Naegi noticed this and told her about the events after the Neo Reality World was destroyed.  
First how Chiaki existed in the current world, including Seikatsu but leaving out Kettei in the process.

"That is very sad, she must have been very brave to give her body like that…"  
Then who Kettei was.

"They do look similar, I thought It was weird. He sounds different from how I saw him before, why is that?"

"Well he has his serious side and real side. Don't judge his harshness though, he only wants to do what he thinks is best."

"That sounds odd. Are you not telling me something?" Her accusive stare was unnerving to Naegi.

"Well if you want to know more about him, it's better for you to talk to him yourself. I don't like talking about other people too much, you should judge him by yourself." His logic once again pacified Koizumi, after all, Koizumi wouldn't want to talk about other people like that either. Naegi continued talking about the topics he wanted to tell her about.  
How he and Kettei got on the island and why Kettei came with him.

"Wow, he clearly is determined in his role…"  
The night Togami was awakened.

"So that's what you guys did to help me? I need to thank everyone properly…"  
And finally what Togami had explained to them, about him being able to see after his death.

"I was in a state like that. It was horrible having to see everything without being able to do anything about it!" Koizumi was in clear distress at recalling it. Naegi tried to comfort her.

"It's alright now, your awake and alive in the _real_ world! You should be happy, once your friends find Owari you can speak to them again!"

 _He is right, and the way he talks is so different from most guys. He looks at everything in such a positive and hopeful way. In fact too hopeful, someone needs to shove reality into his eyes._  
Naegi then proceeded to explain their current situation about Owari's disappearance.

"I have full faith that they will find her, don't worry about it Koizumi."

"Erm, how does Minimaru exist? Surely he was only an object in the Neo Reality World?" Naegi wouldn't get to answer this as they saw Kuzuryū, Togami and Sonia descend the stairs. Togami whispered in Sonia's ears.

"Tell them about what we discussed and find out if Naegi knows anything about it, I doubt it but we have to be sure." Sonia agreed and proceed to walk up to Koizumi and Naegi as the others left the hotel to continue searching.

"How are you feeling Mahiru? You must be exhausted after everything that happened." Her voice was comforting as Sonia was a very good friend to Koizumi's.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Sonia, how can I repay you for everything that you've done?"  
"You don't have to do anything like that Mahiru! That's what friends do isn't it?" Mahiru gave her a smile and a hug as thanks.

"Alright, now there is something important I need to discuss with both of you…"

* * *

Nanami and Tsuki were at the edge of the forest, they were about to enter before Tsuki started looking in the bushes.

"What are you looking for Kettei? I'm pretty sure Akane isn't in the bushes." Tsuki couldn't help but smile at her comment.

" _Hope for the best, prepare for the worst_. It's a quote I understand more every day." He then opened the hidden Duralumin box and got out a small device. It was small enough to be concealed in his hands and seemed to shoot something out when the trigger was pulled.

"It's a radio stun gun, it shoots radio waves at the target and renders them unable to move." He clearly wasn't happy about the words he was saying, and neither was Nanami.

"You shouldn't have brought a weapon like that Kettei. It cou-" Tsuki interrupted her.

"I know that Chiaki, I don't plan to use it any scenario _but_ the worse one. But if something happens that I could have prevented with this, I would have failed my role, _my duty_ and if something happens to Owari then I would have stopped someone else's duty."

 _I didn't know the guy, but I'm sure Nekomaru considered protecting Owari his duty, considering he took two blasting shots for her, and if Owari is as important to him as Chiaki is to me, I have to do this, in his honour. That's what I would old me would have thought, I'm sure._

Nanami still wasn't convinced however.  
"But what if you cause the worse scenario by having this object? I really think you should leave it." Tsuki replied quickly and sternly.

"I'm sorry Chiaki, but I am taking this with me, let's go, the longer we stay here the more danger Owari is in." Nanami puffed out her cheeks in annoyance but let the matter go.

As they walked through the forest Tsuki was keeping his eyes peeled for anything suspicious, they passed the large volcano on the island. Nanami took a second to behold it.

"Wow, it's pretty big isn't it?" Her comment distracted Tsuki from looking at bushes for any trace of being used, he took a moment to look at it before saying,

"Yeah it is, apparently it's been inactive for more than a few millennia. So there's no risk of it erupting." Nanami was slightly disappointed at his response.

"Why do you look at it like that? Instead of seeing things for how dangerous they are, why don't you see them for their beauty? This volcano's size is pretty magnificent don't you think?" Her unnatural response brought laughter to Tsuki.

"Haha, that's a pretty nice way to view things Chiaki, but everyone views the world the way they need to see it. If you want my _artistic_ opinion I guess, I could say something like ' _the hollow void the volcano holds allow many secrets to be stored inside.'_ How's that?" He gave her a friendly smile before they carried on searching the forest.

"…"  
"ARGHHH"  
"AHHHHH"  
 **SNAP, CRACK**

They heard some sounds related to a generic guy shout, a female scream and a lot of branches breaking. Tsuki jumped into action at the sounds.  
"We should hurry!" But Nanami stopped him.

"We shouldn't rush Kettei, it won't help." She put it bluntly as she did the same before with Hinata a long time ago.

"Alright then, but if we're approaching this slowly then we may as well be quiet."  
 _I can't agree with her logic… but that doesn't mean it's wrong, anyway if we go into this stealthy we can get the advantage, those voices sounded like there was only two people._

Quietly, they went through bushes and around trees trying to approach the source of the screams. As they approached they heard some the sound of flesh on flesh, Tsuki peeked through a bush to see Owari on the ground battling with a generic guy with black. He leaped through the bushes and shouted,

"HEY!" The guy looked up and instantly ran for the bushes, deeper into the forest. Tsuki and Nanami paced to Owari and helped her up. Tsuki looked at where the guy in black ran off to.  
 _I could chase him but then I would have to leave these two alone, but where is he headed to? Something is very fishy here._

Nanami took off the rope binding Owari's hands together and she expressed her thanks with bitterness in her voice.

"Thanks, that guy would have been on the floor crying if I could use my hands though!" Tsuki turned his attention to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, can't believe I let myself get caught!" She looked pretty angry at herself. Tsuki wanted more information.

"What happened?" But before Owari could respond Nanami spoke first.

"That can wait, we should take Akane back and make sure she's ok."

* * *

 _"It appears your first test has failed and also proven my point."  
"Don't remind me. But this is far from over."  
"I know that, you won't be convinced until everyone has shown redemption."  
"Hmph, don't say it with so much confidence. Do you really have that much faith in the ones that murdered their friends that are currently sleeping?"  
"I do, your lack of acknowledgment of other people's emotions still clouds your judgement."  
"You already tried to teach me that and it was futile before, what makes you think you can now?"  
"I learnt something along the way. **Faith**."  
"Ha! Cut it out, it won't work on me."  
"Fine. But remember that the longer you subject them to that island, the angrier they will be at you."  
"What makes you think they will know it was me? You certainly won't tell them."  
"They will figure it out, after all they figured why you kept them on the island."  
"Let's say they do find out, what are they going to do? As they said, we all are the good guys and if they really are reformed, they won't do anything."  
"You better be careful on how safe you think you are, playing with fire is dangerous."  
"Don't try to scare me, it won't work. Now I plan to have excess removed from the island, including the girl."  
 **Excess, girl? Is that how he views people now? Why has he gotten even colder?**  
"I can't allow that. Removing them from the island will only make the process of waking the others slower. It would also help drive some of them towards Despair. Not to mention cruel, not that it matters to you.  
"We can't simply allow Despair to be accepted considering the actions they have performed, we have to harsh in our testing."  
"I still won't allow it, the three that have been added to the island are helping them, just like you we tried to help you."  
"We can't leave the boy there, he's troublesome."  
"What problem do you have with him? He wasn't planned to be on the island but he serves the same purpose as Naegi."  
"Considering how much he has violated Future Foundation by blackmail, theft of information, assault and recently that photo, we have to show that we can't let people do what they want."  
"I understand that, and I know you don't understand his reasoning on why he did it, but in this case you have to punish him after this event. He has been more than helpful to goal of the island considering how well he understands Fujisaki's theory, he has increased the rate of awakenings by a large amount."  
"Hmph, there's still no definitive proof to this theory and I have only heard what came out the boys mouth."  
"That doesn't matter, the fact is him being there is helping to speed up this process."  
"Can't you see how deceptive and unstable he is!? He's a risk to this entire process."  
"Well he's only a risk if you allow him and Alter Ego to more information than you would like him to have. So are you going to be outsmarted by him? And also if you really think he is unstable then it just tests the others on how well they can help a friend, more **data** if you like."  
"…Fine, we leave them at the island for now. But don't get your hopes up."_

* * *

Everyone was gathered back at the common room so Owari could explain the incident.

"Well I was in my room eating when I saw that Minimaru had disappeared, I then saw through my open window a guy in black with Minimaru in hand headed into the forest. I chased him but the moment I entered a bush I was gagged and had a bag put over my head, I can't believe I let a weakling like him bag me!" There was a clear contradiction in what he said and Hinata tried to point it out.

"But that's impos-" But he was interrupted by Nanami.

"I think we should hear the whole story first, carry on Akane." Hinata flinched at being cut off but let it be.

"Well after he tied me up and gave me something to make me woozy like, he tried taking me somewhere, but after a while I was able to escape and get the bag of my head, I kicked his leg and broke it I think. I ran trying to find a way out the forest but I couldn't see the path anywhere, then another guy found me and we started fighting until Chiaki and Tsuki came and found me where they scared the guy off and untied me." The explanation having finished Togami put out all the points.

"Well there's a few problems we need to figure out:  
Who were the guys and why he did he try to kidnap Akane?  
Considering we found a Minimaru left in Akane's room, why was it out back there?  
Or is there two of them? Can we start with latter first; I know it seems odd but trust me on this." Soda was about to interrupt before remembering his conversation with Hinata and held his tongue. Nanami gave her thought.

"Well the only thing gained by leaving a Minimaru in her room is, to _concern_ us… I think." Togami gave a smile at her thought and replied.

"I'm pretty sure you're right Chiaki. While me Sonia and Kuzuryū were at the  
hotel we noticed that the rooms upstairs were locked, even though they weren't before, we did some brain storming as to why and we came up with a pretty interesting theory. If I could have all your attention for a minute…"

"…"  
Half the group that heard the theory for the first time was shocked, those that weren't were the three that thought of it and Naegi and Koizumi when Sonia told them.

"That's so messed up." Akane went

"What the hell, how can we know what's even real anymore." Soda moaned  
Hinata just had a face of disappointment, as if he lost all faith in humanity.  
Nanami stayed silent and impassive.

"Hahahaaa, it's just another game you all have been sucked into, with me and Makoto thrown in. Our paths in life can be so cruel." Tsuki's laugh with a mixture of depression and insanity that caused great unease among a lot of the group even though he tried to cut it short. Soda couldn't hold back and went aggressive on Tsuki again.  
"H-Hey, don't laugh like that! This isn't funny!" Tsuki didn't want to respond, knowing it would lead to another argument but he felt compelled to.

"I didn't laugh out of humour, it was due to the _irony_ of the situation. You all have been sucked up into another game but this time it's due to the _good_ guys, you see the irony now? Before Monokuma, controlled by the queen of Despair set up the game, but now it's one set up by FF…" The comment went unanswered as Soda couldn't find a response. Togami tried to move the conversation onto something relevant.

"Moving on… I believe that the Akane's kidnappers were FF agents, as a test to see how we would react, and how much we cared for her. I for one, think we passed, even though I don't like the tests we're going through I don't think we can do much about it." The words he made were met by annoyance, mainly through Kuzuryū.

"We can still find these guys can't we?! If they tried to take Akane that means their hiding on this island! Why don't we just find them and-" Togami interrupted with sadness in his voice.

"And what? Like Kettei said, they still are the _'good'_ guys, if we fight back physically then we just become a target to kill. I don't like it but we have to be the pawns of FF, _for now_." Naegi then decided to speak up as the group began to lose hope.

"No you don't! You are right about FF being split on those with and against you guys, but if you prove that you aren't Despair by working together and waking up all your friends, then there will be no need for these tests!" His hope looked contagious as the others started filling with hope. There was still a familiar problem Soda had.

"So are we just supposed to wait here and let FF test us? Not do anything about it, even though we could be at risk of just getting kidnapped? Our lives are practically on the line, _again_!" The situation was _very familiar_ and caused the others to stay silent at the thought of it.

"Don't give up on life…" Sonia muttered to herself. Tsuki tried to lighten the situation.

"Hey guys, you do know this time you aren't being starved and your lives aren't at risk. I don't know how bad that situation was but you need to move on, you need to focus on the future and how to save your friends. FF aren't going to kill you through these tests." Nanami then assisted her brother with trying to comfort everyone.

"I think we need to honour Gundham with what he did by trying to help him and everyone else wake up." Her few words seemed to have a large effect as everyone raised their heads with a look of hope. Koizumi then asked something that had been bothering her,

"So how do we wake them up? Naegi told me how you guys returned mine and Byakuya's soul, but how do we help them gain control over their body?" The response gotten didn't help the mood at all.

"Nothing." Tsuki put bluntly, but as he saw everyone gloom at his word, he expanded. "Nothing officially. But I think that you guys having a strong soul is the first steps. The reason I gave most of you presents was because I wanted to strengthen your souls. Even though there isn't any hard proof that's why Byakuya and Koizumi woke up, I believe that it helped. So I think we should all just think positive, strengthen friendships and get to know each other better."

 _Jeez can you get any cheesier?_  
Multiple people thought. He had directly taken the quote off someone else.

"I believe." Nanami said out loud, hope in her voice.

"I do too." Hinata joined in. Followed by the Naegi, Sonia, Koizumi and Owari. Soda, Togami, Kuzuryū then joined in due to peer pressure.

"Well it's getting late, we should make sure Owari eats then call it for a night." Naegi said, as if he was mother of everyone. After a few more comments then they dispersed. Sonia wanted to welcome Koizumi and offered to spend the night in the common room with her. They headed over to Sonia's room first to talk. Hinata went to spend more time with Nanami and offered her to spend some time gaming in his room, which she agreed to. Kuzuryū silently went to the pods to talk to Pekoyama. Soda went back to his room to work on some device or another. Owari who was still displeased at herself getting caught went back to training in her room with the help of Minimaru. Leaving Naegi, Togami and Kettei in the common.

"There's something I need to tell you Naegi, and Kettei I want you to listen, you may also be involved."

* * *

"Awwww, they're so cute Sonia!" Koizumi squealed as she held a hamster in her hand.

"I know, Kettei gave them to me saying they were Gundham's, apparently they were put in and taken out the Neo Reality World, so they've been through a lot." Sonia was sad at the events but in the end was glad that they were safe.

"Wow, that must be hard on them." Koizumi sighed.  
Sonia then talked about the events that happened in detail after she and the others woke up on the island.

"Sonia, I'm so happy you remembered my advice from that long ago." Koizumi seemed genuinely touched.

"I should be thanking you Mahiru, it did help a lot. Also Naegi told me something about my home, the Novoselic kingdom. Apparently, due to it being a small isolated island that is very loyal to the royal family, they were able to avoid most of the Despair catastrophe." The gleam on Sonia's face seemed to spread to Koizumi's.

"Wow, your family must be worried about you Sonia! Have they gotten into contact?" She asked. Sonia responded with enthusiasm.

"Naegi told me that since the internet, phone cables and most forms of long distance communication are totally down they weren't able to _directly_ contact them. But apparently there's an army on the coast of Japan that's trying to push through to Hopes Peak Academy." The news was exciting to both girls.

"So they're trying to save you? Sonia that means you have a way to get off this island!"

"I know, but I don't want to leave if you and everyone else will be left behind. I'm also worried that they won't accept me back because of our past as Despair." The drawbacks seemed to weigh Sonia down, she didn't want leave her friends.

"I don't think they would do that Sonia. Your parents should accept it, considering we all have recovered." Koizumi replied optimistically.

"You're right, they probably are concerned that I already am one if their fighting through Despair right now. I just hope they can get _here_ soon; I don't want to there to be another kidnapping or anything of the sorts."

"I admire your concern Sonia, and it means a lot that you aren't willing to leave unless your friends come with you, but how likely is that?" Koizumi asked seriously, she wanted only the best for her friends.

"Honestly, I don't know. As king and queen, my parents have to make tough choices that I don't like, and I'm scared they will make the wrong one here. They may allow me to take _few_ friends with me but I can't live with myself If I leave people behind."

"That sounds like a difficult dilemma Sonia, I don't really know what to say." A noise then interrupted their conversation.  
 **Knock Knock**

* * *

As they entered Hinata's room, Nanami lost her footing as started to slip. Hinata quickly caught her before pulling her up to his chest.

"Are you ok Chiaki?" He asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired." The excuse seemed generic.  
 _That's the third time she's fallen like that. First in the Neo Reality World, then in front of Kettei and now here. Is she trying to say something? People don't just 'fall' like that._  
Hinata sat Nanami on his bed, she nervously tried to change the topic.

 **"** So Hajime, why did you call me over?" Asked Nanami, trying to restrain herself from picking up a console from her bag and playing on it, normally she would, but not for who called her over. Hinata replied nervously.

"Well what's wrong with hanging out? Considering we have some spare time it's nice for friends to talk, you know like we use to." Nanami looked at him for a bit before replying.

"…Ok, what did you want to do?" The question stumped Hinata so he gave a broad answer.

"Well you know, just talk." Hinata said but Nanami didn't lay off her questions.

"About what?"

"Er… well anything really… I don't know."

"Does that mean you're done with me?" The question sounded _cold_. It was a strange way to phrase a question and Hinata wasn't sure what she meant, but he didn't like it.

"What do you mean by that?" Nanami took a deep breath before responding, sadness littering her voice.

"Well, Monomi told me very early on that you had collected all my Hope Fragments in the first few days. Does that mean there's nothing more for us to discuss? After all you spent a lot of time with other people after that." The comment struck Hinata in the heart. He felt really guilty at what Nanami said.

"I… just wanted to get to know the others better. Chiaki, just because I finished some Hope Fragments doesn't mean I'm done with you."

"But we have nothing else to talk about. You've picked every option to talk to me about. You have nothing more to say to this NPC."

"Chiaki! This isn't a game where you find out everything about a character then forget about them, in the real world people grow. We're always changing based on the things we see and the people around us, and true friends aren't ever 'done' with people. They find a person to be interesting until the very end of time."

The speech was heart touching and Hinata wasn't sure where it came from. He always seemed to be able to pull out touching words when a friend needed them, but now felt a lot more serious, after all she was a lot more than just a friend, _hopefully_.  
 ** _It comes from your heart_**  
He wasn't sure where the comment came from, but he felt it to be true... sort of.

"Hajime, are we true friends? Are we going to spend the rest of our lives with each other? Are you that interested in me?" The words were slightly strained from Nanami, Hinata answered without even sparing a moment to think.

"We _are_ true friends Chiaki, and I wouldn't want to spend the time with anyone else."  
The air felt like it stopped, all sounds were gone and neither of them could move. Hinata tried to think of something else to say but his mind was also blank. He wasn't sure how long they stared into each other's eyes for, until _something happened._

 _Chiaki got up_  
 _She walked up to Hajime  
Her hands wrapped around his back  
It was the warmest hug each of them ever had  
Chiaki then whispered in his ear  
"I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else either."_

* * *

"There's something I need to tell you Naegi, and Kettei I want you to listen, I think you're the only one who would understand this." Togami took a deep breath before carrying on.

"Naegi, did anything ever happen to you before or during your time on the boat? Like an accident or injury?" It was a confusing question and Naegi wasn't sure what to think of it.

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" Togami ignored his question and carried on with his own.

"What about you Kettei?"

"No, I stayed away from everyone apart from Makoto on the ship." Tsuki clarified. Togami had more questions.

"What about objects, what is the most important thing you carry around?"

"Kyoko gave me a necklace, it matches the one I got her." He showed them a simple yet beautiful necklace that was around his neck. Tsuki was impressed by it while Togami tried moving things on.

"Too difficult, what about something you were handed recently. Before you got on the boat?"  
The questions got odder but Naegi still complied.

"Well… I guess my jacket. Someone spilt water on it during the boat ride and offered to clean it for me."

"That's it. I hate to say it Naegi but your likely bugged, a sure fire way for FF to listen on us." The words were regretful but Togami was sure of them. Tsuki was astonished at the idea but it made sense to him.

"That… could be true." Tsuki said slowly, the words hurt him to. Naegi started sweating.

"What do you mean I've been bugged? You think they planted a listening device on my jacket!?" Tsuki held in his laughter at the irony of the face of hope being used to spy on them.

"I believe that is what Byakuya is trying to get at." Tsuki put bluntly, Naegi seemed in complete shock.

"I can't believe it! Why would they do something like that." Togami was about to say the obvious but he was interrupted… by Naegi. "Ahhh, I know why, but how! How could they do something like that! I can't even think about who could make such a cold hearted decision." He stopped talking as sadness filled his soul. This made Tsuki very nervous.

 _If the Ultimate Hope loses hope, what hope does the rest of us have? I hope I can help him… hopefully.  
_ As Tsuki's thoughts started to scramble he tried to help Naegi.

"L-Look at the positive side Makoto. If FF can hear everything around you, that means you can help our problem by showing them how much hope everyone has gained!" Naegi looked up at the slightly taller boy.

"I know but st-" Naegi was interrupted by a determined voice.

"No buts! You're the Ultimate Hope! You need to stick by that and never forget it! Makoto you are the force that's driving away Despair, you can't let yourself to succumb to it!" The words seemed to reach Naegi deeper than most words did. He took a second before responding.

"You're right. I should handle this with hope in my heart. Thanks for helping me Kettei." After the issue was resolved Togami started talking.

"Good, now that you understand, I need you to keep this a secret. If the others know this, it's likely they won't trust you Naegi and act differently around you. I don't think that will help out in the end." His demand was met by the exact same response by Naegi and Kettei.

"I don't lie to friends." Togami sighed, realising they would stick to their virtues and decided to approach in a different way. One of them was lying though.

"Then don't tell them, unless they ask." They both weren't happy about it, it felt like they had to deceive their friends but Tsuki agreed understanding it was for the bigger picture. But Naegi still had a problem.

"Sorry but this isn't how it's supposed to be done. I don't want to be a spy for FF so I'm going to use a different jacket." Naegi said confidently.

* * *

 **Knock, Knock**  
Tsuki's voice came through the door.

"It's Kettei, can I come in?" Sonia and Koizumi looked at the door and wondered what the boy wanted. Sonia opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Sure-" After she saw what Tsuki was holding she looked at him with hefty approval.

"I thought you would be here Koizumi, and I wanted to give you this." He handed her a camera which seemed to render her speechless, it looked just like she had in the virtual world. Seeing that Koizumi didn't know what to say, Tsuki kept talking.

"Just like Tanaka held his hamsters, you held your camera through the depths of your Despair and I return it to you." He gave a friendly smile to Koizumi and Sonia couldn't help but grow an even larger grin on her face.

 _Mahiru and Kettei are more similar than I realised, they both seem harsh on the outside while being sweet on the inside. I should give them some privacy. Teehee.  
_ Koizumi finally spoke up, it had been awhile since she was rendered speechless.

"Thanks a lot, this means so much to me..." She spoke emotionally as she looked at her camera. Sonia then headed for the door.

"I'm going to make the beds in the common room Mahiru, join me after your done talking with Kettei." She left the room with a giggle and went to the common room.

The scene suddenly got awkward as Sonia left, Tsuki tried to keep some sort of conversation going.

"I'm sorry to say this but it's likely all the pictures from your life at Hope's Peak is gone. FF probably did this because they don't want your pictures to bring back any memories." He felt bad for not being able to bring the pictures even though he knew that it would carry a risk. Koizumi switched on her camera.

"How rude, let's see what they did leave." She accessed her cameras gallery and Tsuki took a seat next to her… awkwardly. Koizumi was slightly surprised at this but didn't speak her mind for once.

"I remember all these pictures that I took with my mother, but these pictures are very old. None of them are from Hope's Peak Academy." The pictures seemed very well taken, they weren't angled funny or blurry like any other photo Tsuki had ever seen, he noticed that a lot of the pictures only contained females with a guy only showing up in about every five or so photos.

"Sorry I couldn't get them back." Tsuki said despondently.

"It's fine, having my camera back is enough." She said with a smile on her face trying to lighten the mood. Tsuki was glad she didn't fret over it and asked something that was bothering him.

"Why are there only females in most of your pictures Koizumi?" At the question Koizumi turned her attention to the boy sitting next to her.

"I find it boring taking pictures of guys. It gets dull and they never seem to be willing to actually want it taken anyway." Her comment was slightly harsh but Tsuki tried to laugh it off.  
"Haha. I can't say your wrong"  
 _He doesn't seem to care that I just insulted all males, in fact he's laughing at it! His slightly carefree personality reminds me of Chiaki, although she's more clueless… but earlier today he was giving orders on how to find Akane, completely serious. Naegi was right, he does seem to have two different sides._

"Why is that funny?!" She asked not really sure what she was expecting him to say.

"It's funny because it's true. A lot of guys always seem to be camera shy but instead of admitting it guys just try and give an excuse to leave." Koizumi stared at Tsuki, the boy put things so lightly and he just admitted something that no other guy had ever told her.

"That's stupid, why can't you just admit it like real men!?" She was clearly annoyed but it didn't put Tsuki off.

"I think people find it hard, you always seem to hold standards over guys that they should act like _real men_ , I think it's a lot of _pressure_ on them to be able to act like one, so they try to hide from their problems instead, maybe guys don't want to look at themselves in a photo because they're ashamed at what they see?" Tsuki wasn't really sure on what he just said and neither was Koizumi, but it made some sort of sense.

"But isn't it their role to act like a real man? Protect the girls while showing strength is hard in some situations." She seemed to sigh at the last part. Koizumi's way of thinking was really interesting to Tsuki and he wanted to know more.

"Hmm… I suppose when it comes down to instincts that's right. But things have changed a lot in modern times with male's and female's roles swapping." Koizumi thought about what Tsuki had just told her, it made sense and she already knew it, but she couldn't accept it because of something.

"That doesn't mean that can just laze around and do nothing though! If they drop a role that doesn't mean it can just leave it all on someone else!" The sudden outburst took Tsuki of guard and he tried to calm her down but wasn't sure what the problem was.

"No it doesn't… is something wrong Koizumi?" He wasn't as good at comforting people anymore and she was clearly distressed at something that had happened.

"It's my da… wait! You should already know this considering you saw everything that happened on this island, I already confessed everything on camera! How could you have disregard for someone's privacy!?" She got off the bed and looked at him in anger. Tsuki got up and defended himself.

"I didn't do anything of the sorts! I was given reports on what happened with the events in accordance to Monokuma, I refused to read anything about what you all did in your private or spare time! It's basic human right to allow everyone to their privacy, I never forgot that." His defence laid out, Koizumi stared at him square in his eyes, trying to see if he was lying or not.

"Is that really true?"

"Yes, it is. I promise." After a few more seconds of staring, Koizumi sat back on the bed and started crying.

"I'm so pathetic! I failed Sato, Fuyuhiko's sister, mom and now you." Tsuki wasn't really sure how to help the situation. He sat back down next to her put his arm around her back.

"You didn't fail anyone Koizumi. The incident with Sato and Fuyuhiko's sister was terrible but you can't give up. You hold Sato's soul with you and need to carry it for her sake, only when you drop it will you have failed Sato." She took a moment to hold in her tears then replied.

"But I forgot about her! The only memory of her I have is the picture Fuyuhiko gave to me…" She tried to hold her tears in but was having a hard time.

"You never forgot about her Koizumi, while you had your memory of her forcefully removed you didn't stop thinking about her. When you had the situation involving Sato hinted at you immediately tried to gather all the girls and discuss the situation. If you truly forgot her, then you wouldn't have gone so far to solve the issue for someone you didn't know. That's because you hold her soul Koizumi, and you need to honour it." He let his words hang in the air, he was talking about something he truly understood and stood up to let Koizumi think about it. Tsuki then proceeded to poke at his watch.  
 **Ding, Ding  
** He got his laptop out his backpack and out it on the desk in view of Koizumi, Alter Ego appeared shortly after.

"It's nice to see you Alter Ego but there's something important I want you to get…" He started whispering and Alter Ego seemed uncomfortable.

"It's your choice, I won't force you."

"I understand, give me a minute." Alter Ego then left into the data void. Tsuki turned his attention to Koizumi and offered her a tissue he got from his bag.

"Here use this Koizumi." She accepted it and cleared her face.

"Thank you, and… call me Mahiru."

"Sure, and call me Kettei." A few moments passed as Tsuki waited for Koizumi to clear the tears from her face. Alter Ego then appeared back on the screen.

"I have a relevant one, do you want me to show it?" Asked Alter Ego. Tsuki responded without leaving Koizumi's side.

"Yeah put it up. I trust you found the perfect one." A picture then appeared on the screen, it was of Sato and Koizumi together posing for a photo. The girls looked so happy together and were clearly best friends, the photographer clearly didn't have as much skill as Koizumi considering the photo was tilted, but it didn't matter.

"Sato… I'll never forget you again." Koizumi had gained the confidence in her voice back and Tsuki was really pleased with Alter Ego. The picture seemed so normal, two school girls getting a picture together, but they looked so happy together. After a minute or so Alter Ego spoke up.

"Er…I'm sorry but I need to go, and I can't leave the picture here." It was an odd thing for Alter Ego to say.  
 _What does he need to do? I'll have to ask him later. I get why he can't leave the picture here, any picture during Hope's Peak Academy is dangerous._  
Koizumi then nodded at let the picture leave the screen but not her mind.

"It's getting late Mahiru, I'll take you to the common room. I'm pretty sure Sonia will have made your bed." He packed up his laptop but there was still something Koizumi wanted to know.

"Kettei, why aren't you like most guys? Most of the ones I met on this island are weird or just _afraid_. Why aren't you?" It was a genuine question, why did the boy before her not have a problem with how blunt she spoke her thoughts. He willing spoke his thoughts on any question she had.

"I guess it's because I'll willingly tell something straight if you ask. I don't let my emotions hold me back. After all I know my path in life, and I plan to stick with it. I have a goal to work towards and I'm going to keep walking no matter what."

"What is it?" She asked, even though she was pretty sure she already knew what it was.

"My sister made me a very important promise to protect Chiaki before she died and I will, she _is_ the being inside my sister's body. This fact and the souls I carry of Seikatsu and Chihiro convince me that this is my path, and I plan to stick to it, _no matter what._ " Koizumi saw it in his eyes, his determination. She knew Nanami would be safe with him around and she respected the fact he willing dedicated his life to protecting her. But something made her uneasy, the _determination_ in his eyes, something about it brought concern to Koizumi.

* * *

Hinata escorted Nanami to her room, after they had their _special_ _moment_ neither of them were sure what to say until Nanami let out a loud yawn and almost fell asleep on his shoulder. He offered to help her get to her room and she mumbled an agreement, when they left Nanami's room Hinata noticed Tsuki escort Koizumi to the common room and Tsuki saw him escorting Nanami. As he closed Nanami's door he saw Tsuki on the other side of the corridor and he was approaching him. Both of them wanted to know what each other was doing with another girl this late at night.

"Hajime can we talk? I'm sure you have questions for me as well." Tsuki was right and Hinata hated how the boy could read him. He forced a smile and opened his door.

"Sure, come in." Tsuki then walked inside followed by Hinata who closed the door behind him.

"So do you want to ask your question first?" Again Tsuki was controlling the conversation but Hinata didn't protest.

 _What's the point of me even asking, he clearly knows what I'm about to ask. *sigh*  
_ "What were you doing with Mahiru? She looked slightly shaken from the back." Tsuki was prepared and already had a response ready.

"I gave her a gift, her camera, she then seemed distressed at the fact of her failing Sato and I told her she carried her soul and should be strong. Is that enough?" He wasn't willing to say more; Koizumi probably wouldn't approve of it and he would feel like he was betraying her trust.

"Yeah sure, now ask your question." Hinata said trying to have some sort of power over the topic discussed. Tsuki took a good look at Hinata.

 _He seems so… calm. As if a large amount of weight has been lifted off him. He no longer has regret on his face. Something happened, but what? And how does it involve Chiaki…  
_ "What were you doing with Chiaki?" The question was blunt and simple.  
 _What do I tell him? Does he know about me and Chiaki? Will he even accept the fact that we want to spend our life we each other? I can't exactly hide this from him forever considering he said he's going to protect her no matter what. Is that the question? Does he accept me? Is he willing to let me?  
…I can't just ask him that! How do I know tha-…  
_His thoughts suddenly drew a blank, realising how serious we was with Nanami.  
 _What would Chiaki want me to say? Would she want Kettei to know… of course she would, so I have to be honest? But I can't just say it… ahh, someone help…_  
Tsuki waited for Hinata to finish his thoughts, he hated when people interrupted his thoughts so let him have as much time as he needed.

"…"  
"Ok, you should know. Chiaki asked me if I was done with here because I already collected all her hope fragments ages ago. I told her that true friends found people interesting until the end of time and she asked me if… I was willing to spend to spend the rest of my life with her… I told her yes and she told me she was willing to as well…" That was all Hinata could say. He was nervous on how Tsuki would react and the fact that he held an impassive look on his face didn't help. He then voiced his opinion.

"Hahahaa." As always his laugh seemed out of place but Hinata waited it out until Tsuki got out of breath.  
"Hajime… I knew about your crush of course, who didn't… In fact, Kirigiri and Naegi discussed that it was painfully obvious… When I asked Alter Ego to get me the reports on what was happening I excluded anything unrelated to Monokuma and the trials investigation. So I don't know what you or anyone did during their free time. Alter Ego kept watch on Chiaki however, and he told me one day apparently she _fell_ for you, literally and mentally. By all means that should have been impossible, Chiaki wasn't just limited to not being able to talk about her real identity, she was _forcefully_ limited to other things such as sticking her gear, the cardigan and backpack, not getting violent and _showing love._ _A specific person is the cause of this._ Both Chiaki's identity and violent limitations was broken, she defied her own code, proving that she is human. But to this day I have been worried about the other things. She ended up keeping her bag with her without even opening it, she didn't even know why! And the last thing, _love_. I don't think she was able to fully defy it, so instead of saying anything out right she _fell_ on you. To see if you would catch her and how you would react to her falling over. She did the same thing to me remember, of course I love her as her brother, but for you it's different. If the events between you and Chiaki really did just happen, then it proves you can help Chiaki overcome the code that holds her. So you have my support." Tsuki explained before offering his hand to shake.  
The words twisted in the air as Hinata tried to comprehend them.

"So you're ok with it then!" He couldn't hold his excitement, he never felt so happy before. He gave the short boy a strong shake.

"Uhh, hey Hajime you know you didn't need my permission or anything like that. I'm not Chiaki's dad or even her real brother, just her blood brother but er… thanks for asking… Could you think of maybe… releasing my hand?" Hinata instantly let him go felt embarrassed at his sudden burst of emotion.

"Er… sorry. Was that everything?" Tsuki thought about something, wondering whether he should ask Hinata or not.

"…No, I want you to help Chiaki overcome what limits her. Ha, Ironically the gear me and Chihiro made for her is limiting her to her own free will, so if you could temporarily get them away from her, just to see if she's willing to part with them _for you._ " It was and odd request but Hinata understood why Tsuki wanted him to do it.

"So you want me to get her bag off her… and her cardigan?" Tsuki instantly flinched at Hinata's thought, realising what he had asked.

"AH. N-No! Tell you what, _I'll_ get the cardigan off as her brother, you can get the bag alright!" He was clearly distressed at the thought of some guy stripping his sister, like any brother would be.

"Didn't you say it was to see if she would do it _for me?_ " Hinata said, toying with Tsuki's emotions.

"Sh-Shut up Hajime! Don't talk like that!" Tsuki knew he was just playing with him but it was pretty hard not to ignore. So he took his leave.

"I'm going now." As he stepped out the door he left one comment in a cold tone.

"Don't make me regret my decision."

He then shut door leaving Hinata alone in his room.  
 _I would protect Chiaki regardless of whether he said that or not, and I know he knows that._  
Hinata then proceeded to have the best night sleep he ever had while Tsuki roamed the island for a bit trying to sort out his thoughts.

 _What did Alter Ego leave so quickly for?  
Where are FF hiding?  
Were they planning on letting Owari escape, or was that just an accident?  
Who is giving the orders of these 'tests' by FF?  
What is Kyoko doing to help us… She doesn't seem like the type to like these tests being performed, but she probably is letting them go on to prove a point.  
What about the real Togami? What side is he on? Even though Makoto promised me he isn't as bad as he sounds, I can't see him helping us on our situation.  
Why did I start to lose my thoughts when Makoto was losing hope?  
Did Kuzuryū talk to Pekoyama tonight?  
Why did Mahiru wake up? I can't see any pattern.  
What was Mahiru's outburst triggered by? She clearly has some problem with men. Wasn't she about to mention something about her dad? If it is then I know the feel.  
_There was so many questions in his mind and he knew that he couldn't answer most of them, but simply thinking about them helped clear his head. Sorting out his thoughts was definitely getting harder though, maybe because of all the pressure to help everyone. After aimlessly walking around for an hour or so he headed back to his room to write in his journal, ignoring the cold wind that pierced his jacket.

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
They're being tested by FF to see if they're reformed… I don't think I woulda like that. Sei- Chiaki was really happy today, clearly Hajime makes her happy… so that should make me 'happy'… it definitely should! Not that hard to fake… just a smile. Mahiru and I talked a lot she's very… sweet? I can't put a feeling on it, I need to figure out what it is though. Dammit old me would have been able to give actual advice but I can't do that anymore, just gotta rely on logic from the soul theory… I hate that sooo much. Relying on logic sucks... when you say word without actual emotion, all that is left is a cold hard fact, except it's an opinion. I realised what it was... what I'm missing... or rather what I've lost. Humanity, that thing that tells you that you are human, that you share a common thing with those of your species, our standards. That thing that tells you not to hurt other people, tells you to be nice to other people, tells you to help others. It's that unthinkable thing that says 'hey, you shouldn't do that.' If you saw a human tied to a railway track then you obviously would think it's __horrible, but if you saw a kid tied there instead then you would think it was even more horrible. Now imagine that feeling of 'horrible' is gone, all you see is a human tied up, you want to think 'horrible' but it isn't there... but that doesn't matter, it isn't hard to fake 'horrible' emotions or anything like that. After all I've been this person for all my life, now all i have to do is act like him. I need to tear this section of my journal out... these words are dangerous._


	7. Chapter 4 - Knife for the traitor

Chapter 4 – Knife for the traitor  
Part 1

Sonia awoke from the sunlight shining through the curtains, she wasn't sure what time it was but it was probably still early morning. She looked at the other sofa bed, Koizumi was still sleeping. They had spent part of last night talking about various things, apparently Tsuki had told her she was carrying Sato's soul and she should be strong. It was a very sweet thing for him to say but Sonia knew that he didn't just say it comfort her, he said because he believed it. She realised that Tsuki was probably going to make breakfast for everyone and didn't want to burden him with task of doing it alone. She converted her bed back into a sofa and went back to her room to freshen up. After she was done she returned to find Koizumi waking up.

"Good morning Mahiru, how did you sleep?" She asked in a friendly tone. Koizumi who had a rough voice due to just waking up gave her smile and said,

"Just fine. Do you know what time it is?"

"No, we don't have any actual clocks here but it must still be early." She opened the curtains to reveal the sun on the horizon. With the light brighter she noticed Koizumi's morning face and offered to help.

"You can freshen up in my room Mahiru."

"That would be nice."  
After helping Koizumi freshen up both girls proceeded to the restaurant.

* * *

They walked up the stairs and Sonia saw who she was expecting.

"Hello Kettei, doing the same thing again this morning are we?" She asked with a smile on her head. Tsuki turned for the table and returned her smile.

"Morning Sonia and Mahiru, and yes I am." There was a slight tiredness in his voice but he tried to hide it. Koizumi was impressed at what he was doing.

"Are you setting breakfast up for everyone?"

"Yes I am, Sonia caught me doing the same thing yesterday." Koizumi was surprised at his actions.

"You shouldn't burden yourself with this task every morning Kettei." Said Sonia, concerned as he she noticed that his eyes looked tired. Koizumi also noticed this and questioned him on it.

"Your eyes Kettei… when did you sleep last night?" Tsuki realising they noticed stopped trying to hide it and rubbed his eyes.

"Well… it was pretty late. I think it was about 2 am or so." His revelation spurred Koizumi.

"Hey, you should go to bed earlier than that! How are you going to protect Chiaki if you're feeling tired!" She sounded pretty angry at him but Tsuki laughed it off.

"Haha, I appreciate your concern in my personal crusade but tiredness is something I learnt how to shake off." Koizumi still wasn't convinced though.

"How can you say that for certain? Your being irresponsible!"

"I can do more than just shake it off, I mentioned this before to Sonia but I spent some time in an army program where they teach under 18's how soldiers train in the army. Patrolling and sentry duty at night leads to tiredness, especially when you have to wake up at six in the morning, trust me I know how to resist these things." He gave her a friendly smile but didn't realise what he had triggered inside Koizumi. Sonia was unsure of the situation, Koizumi had told her before of how her mother was a war photographer.

"How long did you spend in the program Kettei?" Koizumi asked, it was in a slow sad tone. Tsuki noticing this became concerned for his new friend.

"Err, **_a year or so_** _._ It was good toughening up but being treated like a soldier isn't exactly a fun experience so I quit after I learnt enough, just before I started college. Is there a problem Mahiru?"

"I just wanted to know what it was like, my mother was a war photographer."

"Oh." He wasn't sure what to say.

"It's just the thought of my mother that came to mind." Sonia felt really bad at Koizumi's comment, Tsuki had already accepted that his parents were gone and Sonia's parents were looking for her, but Koizumi's parents fate was unknown. She wasn't sure what to say and neither was Tsuki.

"…"  
After a bit of time passed Tsuki spoke up.

"Mahiru, I know it hurts not to know the fate of your parents, but they wouldn't want you to spend your time despairing at the situation." Koizumi lifted her look from the ground and tried to stand strong.

"I know that…" But she went back to looking at the floor, Tsuki determined to help her tried to get things moving.

"Good! How about we eat then." He filled a plate with some food and placed it on a table as did Sonia who also filled a plate for Koizumi. They all sat down and started to eat. Koizumi then asked something.

"So why were you in this army program Kettei? It seems like an odd thing to do." Tsuki, who was glad Koizumi was talking responded honestly.

"Well, as a non-Ultimate I decided I wanted to try as many different things as possible, like the army program and other things like sports, programming and other stuff… just to see what I'm good at, then apply whatever it is to what my goal in life would be, which I didn't know at the time."  
He gave a short laugh before continuing.

"Hehe my dad used to call me a quitter because of how many activities I tried for a bit and left." Sonia having heard most of this before and kept an impassive smile while Koizumi listened in and asked questions.

"You must have put a lot of effort in to try all those different activities." She said in respect.

"Haha, that's funny, every instructor or teacher would always tell me that I could achieve so much more if I put in 100% effort, but I couldn't do it. When I didn't know what to do in life, what my role or path was I couldn't focus on one thing, I could do it physically but not mentally, not when I was unsure of my future. I wouldn't put my determination to something that could be meaningless. But now I know my future and I'm determined to stick to it, I truly can give 100% now." Right there, Koizumi saw it again, deep in Tsuki's eyes, the _determination_ he held, but something about it felt _cold._ Before she could say anything two people walked up the stairs, it was Hinata who seemed pretty happy with himself, he was with a tired Nanami by his side. They all greeted each other and sat down at the same table with a plate of food. Sonia who was hoping they would join them told them something important.

"There's something I need to tell you all, it's about the Novoselic kingdom, my hometown."  
She told them about the army headed to Hopes Peak Academy to find her. It was pretty big news, Tsuki then gave his opinion.

"Of course they would come for the princess, if your country is based off loyalty to the royal family they would _have to_ try and rescue you. But an army… that will definitely take time to travel through japan, the roads aren't simple to travel through, most of them are destroyed and if their travelling as army it would take considerably longer considering the size. Hopes Peak Academy is located in central Japan. Also we aren't in japan and once they learn that it will take a few days for them to set sail here." Sonia considered what he said and Tsuki kept talking.

"That means we have more time to wake up the others before they get here. The other problem is that… we might not be welcome by the Novoselic Kingdom." The problem was all too familiar to Sonia.

"I know that, in fact I am really worried about leaving you all here… I won't leave anyone behind." Everyone seemed to be in awe at her words. Nanami then spoke up.

"What are the chances you can bring us all with you? You are a princess; your word must be respected… I think." Sonia responded with uncertainty.

"I really don't know, but you might be right I could try and convince my parents to take us all." Tsuki then said something of interest.

"Well you don't need to take everyone, remember we're being held on this island because certain members of FF ( **Future Foundation)** think that you all might be still Despair, which you all seem pretty certain that you aren't. So really you only need to take the fifteen that are being held, me Makoto and Chiaki don't _have_ to go, we aren't the reasons for being trapped here." Hinata had a problem with this, he didn't want to leave Nanami ever again.

"Wait! Can can't leave any of our friends behind."

"No we cannot! I will not allow it." Sonia said with confidence. Tsuki sighed and put his logic down.

"I appreciate the loyalty, but the truth is you all are in danger and should get priority over us three, but that doesn't mean we won't come if we can, I'm not exactly looking forward to heading back to FF after all this, there's a lot I have to pay for due to my actions. Not that I regret them of course, and I don't think Makoto will go with you all, he has a special someone at FF." Nanami then tried to move the conversation backwards as Hinata thought of a contradiction.  
 _Hold on, didn't he say we shouldn't run from our problems?_

"I think we should focus on how to convince Sonia's parents that they should take us, how many do you think they would be willing to take with your word alone Sonia?"

"About five plus me… maybe…" Sonia replied. Nanami took a second to think then gave her opinion.

"That leaves nine more we need to convince and hopefully me and Kettei on top of that, any ideas on how to do it?" Nanami put the question out to everyone. Hinata started off.

"Well, the fact that we all know each other really well should count for something. Maybe they would be willing to bring more of us considering the situation. If the Novoselic Kingdom have a loyal population, then surely it would be beneficial to their reputation to rescue their princess _and_ all her friends." Koizumi like the idea and spoke her thoughts.

"Yeah, how can they just take Sonia and leave us behind? That would be so irresponsible!" Sonia thought about it for a second then gave her input.

"You both are right, but they would still be weary considering your pasts." Tsuki then pointed something out they missed.

"They won't know about it though, the broadcast of you all on the island was _only_ to a select few of FF." Sonia pointed out the difference this would make.

"So they would be more willing to take you guys, and on the journey back I will have enough time to explain the whole situation to my parents for them to understand." Tsuki still had a problem though.

"It's a good plan, but we are relying on the fact that there will be enough space for seventeen of us on a boat and that FF won't interfere."

"Well actually due to my kingdom being on an island the naval is pretty powerful so they will likely send a large boat that can beat anything FF sends." Sonia informed. Hinata then mentioned something.

"FF shouldn't fight at all, I don't think they have much of a chance against and actual army. Kettei how big are FF?"

"They certainly are a strong organisation, but against a countries army I don't think they stand a chance. Not that they need to, FF is only fighting against Despair, they don't want to be enemies of a country." Things seemed to be on the upside but Koizumi said something that brought it back down.

"What about when FF comes in contact with the Novoselic Kingdom? Sure they will tell them all our pasts and why we are on this island." They were back to square one, having missed something so important. Tsuki thought about it hard before talking.

"Well I'm sure they will accept Sonia, but here's a thought. I think they will likely watch the recording of the Killing School Trip and see how you all acted. Those who helped Sonia survive will be thanked and brought with them like Hajime, innocent friends who showed redemption from their former selves like Mahiru should be accepted as well, but the problem is with those that cracked under the pressure, the ones that committed a _murder_." It was something none of them wanted to think about, but it was true, some of their friends had committed a murder against each other. Tsuki carried on talking, knowing no one else would say anything.

"Teruteru Hanamura, Peko Pekoyama, Mikan Tsumiki, Gundham Tanaka and Nagito Komaeda all committed crimes. Pekoyama will likely be forgiven due to circumstances and how Fuyuhiko showed drastic change. Tanaka will probably be praised due to his reasons, even if he doesn't admit them. For Tsumiki it depends on how she wakes up, it could be the shy Tsumiki you all knew and loved but it could also be Ultimate Despair Tsumiki who won't show any remorse in her actions. Hanamura I don't see how he could be forgiven considering he had the intent of murder, and the same with Komaeda, his crime was much worse, he forced murder upon someone else… but considering he is mentally sick there _may_ be hope for him." Tsuki laid his thoughts on all the crimes knowing that no one else could do it. Everyone seemed to be thinking about what he said, it was hard to think about but they all knew they needed to. Tsuki then asked something he wanted to know for a while.

"Do you all… forgive them? Considering what you all went through I know you all forgive and Pekoyama, Tanaka and the real Tsumiki but what about the other two?" His question was first answered by Nanami.

"I forgive them, they only did it due to the cruel circumstance Monokuma put us through." Tsuki sighed, he was asking everyone but her, she wasn't Despair like they all use to be. Hinata then mentioned something.

"Well after your argument with Kazuichi yesterday we all talked about Nagito, and everyone but Kazuichi seemed to forgive him." Tsuki wasn't surprised at this at all. Sonia tried to make a case for Hanamura.

"Teruteru just wanted to see his mother didn't he? He was also being pushed Nagito…" But Koizumi had a problem with this.

"I can't forgive him! He put his own life and family over everyone else's! There were 15 of us at the time remember?!" No one else spoke for a bit.

Tsuki then pointed something out.

"Well it doesn't really matter as long as you can let him live when we eventually wake him up, is that alright?"

"After I give him a good scolding!" Shouted Koizumi. Tsuki then carried on.

"We can look at these problems with individual people when they wake up, how do we convince the Novoselic Kingdom to bring them with us?" Nanami was the only one who answered the question.

"Maybe we can't, I think we need to let the individuals convince them that they are reformed, we can't decide for them." The conversation had dragged for a bit so Tsuki tried to wrap things up.

"Ok, now that we have some sort of plan for the future that FF may or may not know about we should focus on waking everyone up. When everyone comes for breakfast we can tell them the plan."  
And so they did, the plan bringing hope to group and they spoke. But something at the end of breakfast sparked both hope and despair.  
 **Ding, Ding, Ding  
** As Tsuki opened his laptop, Alter Ego had some news for them.

"Mikan Tsumiki is waking up." Someone else was about to return to them, and it was a _murderer_ this time, a serial killer at that. They quickly headed over to the pods.

* * *

"H-Hold on, which Mikan are we waking up?" Asked Soda, unsure about what they were about to do. Hinata replied to him.

"We don't know, it could be either. We have to find out." Tsuki yet again led everyone.

"So who holds most of Tsumiki's soul? The _real_ one, that's who we're trying to reach."

"Well considering she fell asleep on Hajime twice doesn't it have to be him?" Said Kuzuryū. His comment was followed by a few disapproving stares at Hinata by Koizumi, Tsuki and Nanami.

"Ok then Hajime, I'm sure your use to this now, so give another speech." Said Tsuki, but a voice stopped him.

"That won't be necessary." Everyone looked around, none of them had said everything. But the voice was familiar to everyone but Tsuki, and they turned their attention the pods as it opened.  
 **  
**Tsumiki exited the pod without any help.

"I thought I would see you all again." Her voice was cold.  
"Well, _most_ of you. _She_ shouldn't exist here, so are we in another game with these new boys added in?" Nobody knew what to say, Tsumiki had just woken up herself and was an Ultimate Despair.  
"Helooooooooo, are you all dead or something? Is someone going to say something? Don't ignore me…" She seemed pretty frustrated as everyone remained silent. But they heard something in her last few words. Koizumi and Hinata heard an old friends voice while Tsuki heard a weak soul, the short change in tone fuelled his determination. He couldn't leave the soul alone, it felt like his responsibility to make sure the rightful owner had control over that body.

"Tsumiki! Why don't you want to be ignored?" He spoke with flare. Tsumiki was surprised at the sudden question by the unknown boy.

"Huh?! I just…" But she didn't finish, her voice seemed to have a worry tone to it, and even though Tsuki didn't know the girl personally but he could tell her real soul was starting to show and carried on, getting a bit more aggressive in his voice.

"You just what!? Are these people ignoring you or are you just invisible?!" He wasn't really sure where he was going with the questions, but it felt like poking at her insecurity was bringing out someone else. She responded with a timid voice that was familiar to everyone else.

"I-I don't want to be invisible…" But then her voice turned harsh.  
"Don't say that you rat. I don't even know you and you already hate me! Why don't you forgive me?!" Her manner had changed quickly and no one knew how to react, but Tsuki stayed determined and carried on.

"Should I forgive you?! Who are you Tsumiki?" His questions weren't even making sense to himself anymore but he couldn't stop, he had to keep trying.

"I'm nothing to any of you, only _her_." She wasn't changing back, it wasn't helping.

" _Her?_ What happened to her?" Tsuki didn't even know who she was but figured asking what happened would have a bigger effect than who she was.

"Hehe, someone here helped _kill her_ , in fact almost everyone here is a killer, _you_ probably are as well!" Tsuki ignored her comment, all that mattered was that they were losing the soul inside here. He tried to go back to what triggered her before.

"No one cares! Not about _her_ or me, but most of all _you_." The harsh words seemed to work. Tsumiki had some personality in her voice.

"Ahh! Why do you hate me…? I didn't mean to hurt anyone…" her voiced seemed to drown out at the end, the souls inside her fighting. Tsuki tried to keep this new soul on top.

"Are you sure? Why not? Don't you like hurting people?" he asked in quick succession, the outcome was positive.

"N-no I don't! I only became a nurse to help people… I'm sorry…" And then it happened, she burst into tears and started crying on the floor. Tsuki laid off his aggression and looked at the girl crying on the floor in sadness, apologising at times in between tears. As his own emotions returned he tried to feel bad at what he did, but didn't regret. Hinata then went over to his friend in need.

"Mikan! Are you ok?" He held her as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Hajime…" She kept crying. Togami went over to Tsuki and asked something.

"So how long is this Mikan with us?" Tsuki had no idea.

"I don't know, it appears she has two different souls inside her fighting for control, maybe we should ask Alter Ego." He got his laptop out and Alter Ego popped up.

"It appears she's in a state similar to the one Hinata was in with Kamakura. Two totally different people in one body." At this they looked towards Hinata who let Koizumi and Naegi hold Tsumiki and talked to them.

"Kamukura is gone now. But if you want to know what it was like I can tell you. The only time I remember when Kamakura took control was in the very last trial to escape, I could see everything he did, but I had no control over anything. But when people seemed to address me personally I felt more control over my body... That's all I really know…" The information was interesting to Togami and Tsuki. Togami then gave his input.

"It appears Mikan is in a much more unstable position, she could turn back at any moment." The statement caused unease amongst the group. Soda in particular seemed very nervous.

"H-Hey! We can't just let her be! What if she tries to kill someone?" It was a valid point and Togami acknowledged it.

"Your right, we will need to do _something_ about it." He looked at other people for ideas. Soda gave his.

"We need to tie her up, we can't let a killer on the loose!" His comment was met with a glare by Tsuki followed by his comment.

"You do know we're trying to _help_ her not make it worse!" He pointed out. Soda didn't look convinced.

"Help? How are going to help a _crazy_ murderer!"  
"Well for one we make sure the real Tsumiki stays inside that body, and if we can't keep it like that permanently we try to reason with the other one that comes out." His comment was met with a moment of silent, reasoning with an Ultimate Despair seemed pretty insane. Soda eventually came out with a response to say the obvious.

"How are you going to reason with her? Did you forget that she willingly killed two people for no actual reason?"

"I don't expect you to understand, clearly since there's a problem I offer to watch over Tsumiki for the time being." He put it out bluntly. Togami then said,

"That's very valiantly of you to offer but you can't simply keep an eye on her 24/7. We need to have some sort of rota." But Tsuki was determined to try something.

"Give me today, I _can_ do it. I've had some experience with staying up on the watch before I'll even do the night shift."

"It's still risky to have someone watching her alone, I propose we have someone to check up on you two once in a while for the day, for the night shift someone will still need to share the common room with Mikan. The second bed can be rotated between Kettei and the second person so they can both sleep and watch during the night… any offers?" He looked around but no one apart from Tsuki was willing to spend half their night awake watching someone. Koizumi scolded the guys for their lack of offerings.

"Hey, shouldn't you boys being offering to help!?" But instead of a response all she got was silence.

Tsuki gave a short laugh at the situation.  
"Hehe, well I guess if no one is willing to offer up to the situation then perhaps you should all just trust me to watch her?" But Togami still didn't like the idea of it.

"We can't do that, it's simply too risky if something happens. Perhaps we should just leave it to luck?" Hinata still had a problem with leaving anything to luck.

"I don't really like that…" But he still didn't really want to spend the night away so tried to go half way.

"Maybe we should just cut it down to a few people before leaving it to luck." Hinata said hoping to he would be cut out. Tsuki thought about his idea and started the cutting.

"Well then let's cut it down to who can actually do the job. I don't believe Chiaki can actually stay awake considering how tired she always is. I know Soda won't actually be willing to spend part of his night watching." This was of course met with aggression by Soda.

"Hey what do you mean by that?!" Tsuki responded to him without getting aggressive.

"It's simple, if you get picked by luck you simply wouldn't do the job would you?" He was answered by the silence in the air, Koizumi's disapproving glare at Soda was pretty humorous.

"My point proven, we can't force anyone to unwillingly do this job, so here's what I say. If you can do it and are willing to, step up and we will leave the rest to luck." At Tsuki's statement Naegi was the first to step up followed by Hinata. Sonia also walked up taking Koizumi by surprise.

"Well if we aren't just leaving this to the guys then sure…" She reluctantly walked up. This left Kuzuryū, Soda, Nanami, Owari and Togami behind feeling the shame.  
"Ok then, Alter Ego can you produce a random name out of Hajime, Makoto, Sonia and Koizumi please?" Tsuki's question to Alter Ego triggered Hinata's nerves. Somehow his odds had gotten even worse but the fact of leaving anything to luck brought a chill to his spine, he couldn't do it. Komaeda's trial seemed to have left a scar on him.

"WAIT!" He shouted… he surprised himself at how far he was willing to go to make sure it wasn't left to luck.

"I'll…. Do it." His agreement to do it was met with approval by the others. Now that things were solved Tsuki wrapped things up.

"Good, me and Hajime can will have the night watch. Now that we have sorted things out that's it for now, I'll try to keep the real Tsumiki in touch. Alter Ego can you look for any way to help me on this, there are probably files related to this sort of thing with the Kamakura incident. That's it, everyone you're on free time." As the leader dismissed everyone back to daily life he took his watch on Tsumiki.

* * *

After a while Sonia had invited Tsumiki and Tsuki to join her and Koizumi to talk in the common room and explain the situation to Tsumiki.

"So…er can you tell me what is going on… if it's ok?" Tsumiki asked a timid voice. Tsuki would let Sonia and Koizumi explain the situation but wanted to confirm something first.

"First I need to know something, did you witness life on the island carry on even after your death?"

"Huh?! H-How did you know… did I say something I shouldn't have? Oh no I'm sorry!" Before she burst into tears Sonia consoled her.

"No you didn't Mikan, there's a lot we need to tell you after we escaped the Neo Reality World…"  
And so she explained to her everything that had happened to them about after they escaped. How Nanami came back to them with Tsuki and who he was. How they awoke Togami first and he was, then waking Koizumi. Owari's disappearance and FF's intentions with keeping them on the island and finally their plan with the Novoselic Kingdom and how it led to waking Tsumiki up. It was a lot to say but after a lot of tears, apologises and surprised gasps they got it all said. Tsuki was surprised that she hadn't turned, she wasn't as unstable Togami thought he was.

"Tsumiki are you in control of yourself? You haven't acted or sounded irrational at all… Which is good"

"Well… I still feel her inside me… she keeps saying things… really mean things…" Her voiced trailed into silence. After a moment of silence, she asked a question which haunted most people on the island.

"Am I a… murderer?" It was a dark question that both Koizumi and Sonia didn't know how to answer, just like most people on the island they avoided the thought of it. Tsuki however had put a lot of time into thinking about it, whether or not he was assisting murderers and he gave his judgement on the matter to Tsumiki.

"In truth Tsumiki, you and fourteen others were put in this program to because of the terrible things you did in your past, like _murder_. But I learnt something during the short time I spent here, you and everyone else who's trying to escape their past… you all have nothing to run from." He was met with confused faces as spoke on the sensitive topic.

"The people that fell to Despair are completely different to the ones on this Island. Two different people inhabiting the same body, hehe sounds familiar doesn't it?" As always his short laughter was out of place but no one said anything.

"Most of you probably still hold them deep inside you, but since you don't have the memories of them I doubt they will ever come out. Unfortunately, that's the problem for you Tsumiki, you having your memories back lets _her_ come out. But what you do and she does are two totally different things and you shouldn't take responsibility for her. I wouldn't blame Chiaki for anything my first sister did because it wasn't her fault. Get it?" He hoped he made his point clear, but he was met with a cruel female voice.

"What does it matter? No matter what you say she will always feel guilt at what she witnesses me do, after all we do share the same hair, eyes, chest…" The Ultimate Despair started fiddling at the strands in her hair. At her quick change in manner both Koizumi and Sonia backed off, only Tsuki staying somewhat close. Sonia tried to call the other girl back.

"Let Mikan come back to us… please." She seemed unsure what say, she was talking to an Ultimate. Koizumi spoke with more bravado.

"That isn't your body! You let Mikan come back!" It was certainly a bizarre argument.

"Boo-hoo, none of you like me! You still don't forgive me…" The Ultimate Despair was taunting them with a sarcastic voice. Koizumi them looked at Tsuki wanting for him to fix the situation.

"Kettei can't you shout at her again like you did last time?" But before Tsuki could respond the Ultimate Despair beat him to it.

"You want the annoying boy to shout at me again… wow no one really does forgive me…" Her voice showed less and less care. Tsuki ignored it and gave his opinion to Koizumi.

"Well what's the point? Miss Despair here came out without us triggering her, so I assume Tsumiki will come out as well, eventually. So instead of shouting at this Tsumiki away each time how about we try _talking_ to her?" His idea still seemed insane to both Koizumi and Sonia.

"How are you going to do that? She killed two of our friends in cold blood!" Exclaimed Koizumi.

"Just let me try." Tsuki then turned his attention to Tsumiki and tried to figure out how she thought.

"Tsumiki, why did you kill your friends?" It was a start, some sort of start.

"For my beloved at the time, I kill in her name and what she stands I would then get caught and killed so I would get to see her again."

"What do you mean by at the time? Did something happen to change your mind?"

"I was betrayed by her, I didn't get what I wanted in return."

"And you wanted to… get killed and see her again in the afterlife, but you and everyone else didn't die when the virtual world disappeared, you went unconscious, then we managed to wake you up."

"You woke the other me up first, but the shock of being alive was too much for frail her to bear so I took control. Seeing you all alive including me convinced me that everything I thought of my beloved a lie."

"So your beloved who should be dead is who exactly?"

"The one who started all this of course, she started everything and everyone on this island but you Tsuki have met her. Teehee, the only one who's interested in what have to say hasn't met my beloved."

"Junko Enoshima… It seems so obvious now."

"How sad…"

"But if you're over her, why do you still live in Despair?"

"Haaaa… This feeling, this Despair as everyone calls it, it isn't something you can simply ignore. It gnaws at your mind worse than any cancer or disease, and to dull the pain I have to spread it. I have to spread this Despair to all of you until the end of my life, even if that means murder." The words brought a chill to Sonia's and Koizumi's spines but Tsuki felt really bad for the girl, she was forever trapped in sadness without any hope of being helped. She kept talking.

"The other girl inside me is lucky, she gets to live life without this feeling. To think we were once both the same person that got divided into two different people by Despair, oh its sooo sad." She creepily smiled at her own words that brought more discomfort to the other girls. Sonia who was starting to understand the Ultimate Despairs point of view tried to help her.

"So… don't think it would just be better to let the other Tsumiki live in that body?" Her comment however caused a bitter response.

"NO! I have Despair to spread to all of you and you can't stop me!" Tsuki sighed at the reaction, he was getting so close fully understanding the girl before him but after that harsh reaction it was unlikely he would get any farther. But It wasn't for waste, he had an idea on how to help both girls inside that body and as always, he was _determined_ to get it done.  
 **Ding, Ding**  
Alter Ego wanted something, but it would have to wait.

"Hey, you shouldn't be threatening people you know?!" Shouted an angry Koizumi.

"Boohoo, what are you going to do? Kill me? Teehee." He laughter was more disturbing than Tsuki's laugh, and it chastened Koizumi. Sonia didn't want to the argument to escalate.

"Mahiru… how about we go spend some time in my room?" She then grabbed Koizumi's arm and semi-pulled her out the common room, leaving Tsuki and Tsumiki alone.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" Tsuki said confidently.

"And what makes you think that?"

"You have a lot more control then other Despairs I've seen, most of them would run mindlessly at non-despairs and kill them. But you, when you admitted to everyone after that trial about remembering everything, you didn't try to kill them or even hurt them. Do you even know why?"  
The answer he got was complete silence

"I think it's because of the other Tsumiki's soul, after the memory reset she was in total control, I can't imagine you just got everything back instantly. She is holding you back from acting like you want to."

"There's a really annoying voice in the back of my head, it's asking me to say 'call me Mikan'." Tsuki couldn't help but laugh at the way she responded.

"Hahahaha, that's a funny way to say yes."

"You… I think I'll kill you last."

"Considering your situation that's a nice thing to say. I should remind you your time is limited, considering you came out when we were talking to the other Mikan, it should work both ways.

"Don't remind me… oh the despair of it all… But you got something wrong. She isn't the only thing holding me back, after the betrayal of my beloved I find it hard to kill in her name, but not impossible, Teehee."

"I don't look forward to it."

"I do, and you're going to death will be the most _pleasant_." She said with a perverted smile that normal Tsumiki would never pull.  
 _I don't think that's how I wanted to get laid._  
 **Ding, Ding, Ding**  
Soda then ran inside the common room shouting.

"Teruteru's awake and walking!" Soda then ran off to tell others, leaving Tsuki confused.

"How did Hanamura wake up without my help…" Tsumiki started laughing.

"Hehee, I didn't really wake up with your help did I?"  
 _Has Hanamura become Despair?_

"Well we better find out, are you coming?"

"Why should I co-operate with you?"

"Wow I thought my impression on you might be enough, haha... But if you want an actual reason then I guess you should come because if there's another Despair among us you get to see everyone else depressed which turns you on or whatever." After he gave his reasoning's they both headed over to the pods see what was happening.

* * *

Hinata and Nanami just arrived at the pods, concerned at what Soda had told them, they were met with the sight of everyone else gathered with Hanamura in the middle, he held a look of no emotion.

"What happened?" Hinata asked to everyone considering they were the last to arrive. Togami responded.

"According to Soda, Teruteru woke up by himself and just got out his pod and started walking around aimlessly. He hasn't spoken a word nor shown a hint of emotion, all he does is breath and walk." Alter Ego then spoke to them from the laptop Tsuki was holding.

"His vitals suddenly became normal as if he just woke up by himself, he was fully conscious so I let him out." Tsuki then finished off telling them what they needed to know.

"Of course you see the problem, this Hanamura has no personality good or bad, he's just a living corpse, _with no soul._ " The words didn't bring comfort to anyone, even to Tsumiki who had changed back to her timid self and gave her input.

"H-He has no physical problems I can see and he isn't showing signs of any mental problems, there isn't anything I can do for him… I'm sorry!"  
Hinata had no idea what to do, the small boy before him didn't seem human at all.

"Is there any way we help him? Surely Fujisaki's soul theory has something relevant to this?" Alter Ego didn't respond to Hinata's question so Tsuki did.

"Recovering a lost soul… there was no mention of that. Maybe if any of you held enough of his soul, but from what I've gathered by the silence, none of you seemed to actually hold any of it." His voice was bitter as if he was disappointed at the Ultimate's. He then carried on talking as everyone felt the guilt.

"His pervy personality put you all of him from the start and the few descent relationships he had with anyone was crushed when he committed the first murder, putting his own problems above everyone else. The only people who hold his soul are his family, which have been confirmed dead. The other person I believe was Komaeda who supported him in the trial, but he abandoned all hope of everyone when he learnt the truth." The words hurt them all, Naegi tried to bring some hope back to the group.

"Is there no hope for him? Can we not do anything at all?"

"I don't know, the fact the he still walked and breathes is odd but the harsh truth is creating a soul in an incredibly difficult task that only Chihiro managed to do. I don't think we can do anything to help him. We can't create another Hanamura." He didn't like admitting it himself but his priorities were on helping Tsumiki who he believed had a much better chance of being 'saved'. Soda then took part in the conversation.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Togami answered him.

"Nothing, considering he can't be saved FF will probably just take him away for something more _useful_. That's how they work I believe, isn't that right Naegi?" Togami was pretty intelligent at deducting out comes and Naegi sighed.

"I don't like it… but you may be right. There was an agreement with FF when we put you all in the Neo Reality World, that if you failed to recover hope… your bodies would be used for science purposes." He hated the words he said and tried to take them back.  
"But we knew that wouldn't happen! Look at you guys you all recovered an-" But he was interrupted by Soda.

"You agreed to turn give away our bodies! Are we just all scrap to you? How can we trust what you say?!" He was clearly angry at the revelation and the Ultimate's couldn't blame him, but one of the non-Ultimate's spoke out.

"He did it for your own good. If the agreement wasn't made FF could have just forcefully taken you out the program, causing _severe_ brain damage and probably have just executed you all on the spot, can you blame him for what he did? Or are you just so self-centred that you can't see it from his point of view?" Tsuki had once again put everyone to shame, he appeared to be doing that a lot today.

"Harsh choices have to be made in order to save lives. Don't make the mistake of blaming those that have to make the decision, everyone has to make a decision like that one day." The importance if his message was shattered a Despairing laugh broke the mood.

"Teehee, you should see the despair you all hold, oh it's sooo sad." The Ultimate Despair was back out and caused the situation to be even worse. Togami tried to wrap things up seeing as things wouldn't get better.

"I believe that's everything to discuss for now, I'll watch Teruteru for today. Everyone is dismissed." And so they all left, trying to ignore the disturbing facts of what they heard.

* * *

"So Alter Ego what did you find out about the Kamakura incident?" Asked Tsuki, he was spending his lunch in the common room with just Alter Ego and Despair Tsumiki as she just scared other people off.

"Well what you said before was wrong, Hopes Peak Academy managed to create another soul known as Kamakura. He was pure talent but the knowledge of so much made him hate everything knowing that anything he ever does is, as he put it, 'completely meaningless to the universe's outcome'. So as even though he existed he never fought for control over Hinata's body because he didn't see a point to it."

"Hmm, knowledge truly is a curse. But that doesn't help Tsumiki's predicament here, unlike Kamakura they use to be the same person who was separated by Despair into two different souls. From what I gathered it may be possible to combine them back." Tsumiki was annoyed at their conversation.

"Stop trying to help me, nothing can help me…" She was depressed at her own words.

"Do you see that Alter Ego? The way she denies it, it's odd isn't it? It's like she's being forced."

"It does, it's unlike how Chiaki would avoid something that she was being forced not to say. That's important information for the soul theory, you want me to tell Kirigiri?"

"Yeah you should do that. But we still need to figure out a way to help Tsumiki. How can we combine the souls?"

"Why don't you just kill me and let her live… my death won't be much on your conscious hehe." She seemed desperate to spread some sort of Despair but Tsuki simply shrugged her words off. Alter Ego tried to help him in his question.  
 _Kill Despair and let her live…_

"We should start off on what triggers the change between both Tsumiki's, the soul theory suggests that it is possible to combine souls that were split, but no work was done."

"Thanks, I can always rely on you to find something."

"There's something else I need to say Kettei, FF have been limiting to what I can access recently and I don't know why."

"What!? Why would they do that…"

* * *

"Are you not having lunch with Mikan and Kettei?" Asked Nanami, she and Hinata were having lunch in the restaurant before Sonia and Koizumi joined them. Sonia answered her question.

"Well we were going to but she turned again and said some things…"

"Will Kettei be alright watching her by himself?" Asked a concerned Hinata. Koizumi reassured him.

"He can handle himself, he isn't afraid like a lot of guys." Sonia also added something on,

"He said he didn't mind, he wants to understand Despair Mikan."

"Isn't he put off by her attitude and what she says?" Asked Hinata, it was strange for anyone willing to stay with an Ultimate Despair.

"He just ignores it, he gets more triggered by the stuff Kazuichi says from what I saw today." Said Koizumi.

"Well that's even more true if you saw what happened before we woke you up, the two had an intense argument." Informed Sonia.

"Kazuichi probably deserved it, the boy hasn't gained a grain of manhood since I first met him." Said Koizumi with annoyance. Hinata felt bad for the guy and tried to defend him.

"He's had a difficult past Mahiru, you shouldn't treat him so harshly."

"We all have to deal with something difficult Hajime, you don't act like him even though we all know what you went through." Koizumi clearly still didn't approve of Soda's behaviour. Nanami who had stayed quiet started talking.

"You shouldn't argue over such things." It was a short response but ended the topic.

"Fine, can me and Sonia still join you for lunch?" Asked Koizumi

"Of course you can, please take a seat." Responded Nanami and Sonia joined Hinata and Nanami in lunch. After eating a bit Sonia asked something that was bothering her.

"Hajime, it was nice for you to offer to spend half the night shift with Kettei but why did you just suddenly say it out loud? We were about to leave it to a random choice." Hinata wasn't sure how to answer, he didn't want to admit it was because of the Komaeda incident.

"Er… I didn't want to leave it to any of you, you shouldn't be forced to spend the night watching over her."

"Good, that was a responsible thing for you to do." Koizumi said with genuine appreciation. Hinata didn't enjoy the praise and tried to move the topic onto something else.

"Why do you think Kettei offered to watch Mikan the whole day and night? How would he stay up for that long?" Sonia then relayed what she knew to Hinata.

"Same reason as before, he wants to understand Despair Mikan and help her, but I'm unsure how he'll do it but something tells he can get it done." Koizumi reinforced Sonia's point.

"It's that look in his eyes, it just screams to me that he can do it." She didn't want to say the _cold_ feeling she got from it before, there was no reason for it. Sonia carried on for her.

"Also he said that he had done numerous night watch shifts before in an army program, so that's why he offered to do the whole night."

"An army program? He doesn't look like he has the physique to do it." Hinata questioned, not fully believing it. Koizumi gave her view.

"I wouldn't have believed it either, but since we've seen how determined he is to get stuff done I think it's possible."  
Hinata then said something they were all thinking.

"He's pretty dedicated isn't he?" Koizumi agreed with him a bit too quickly and spoke with a tone of jealousy.

"He really is, you're pretty lucky to have someone like him protecting you Chiaki."

"But he means more to me as brother than anything else. Do any of you know what it's like to have a brother?" It was an interesting question but it pointed something obvious out, most of them were sole children.

"Oh well, I guess that doesn't matter, I just wasn't sure what siblings do with each other. I'm just worried he will take things too far, I remember a lot of movies dad use to show me, in a lot of them a guy who really liked a girl would do something stupid for them. It seems like that could happen here." It was an odd thing to reference, which was a reoccurring thing for Nanami, but Sonia tried to pass it off as a joke.

"You shouldn't have to worry Kettei then, you should worry about Hajime!" Her comment was met by Hinata's face turning instantly red and he tried to defend himself.

"H-Hey! Don't say it like that!" Koizumi then decided to poke at his love life.

"Don't be embarrassed about it Hajime, we're all friends here right?"

"Was it really that obvious? Ahhhh I can't believe it…" As he tried to hide his face before they could see him turn into a total tomato they gave a laugh. He then tried to turn the tables on them.

"Well we all know Sonia and Gundham have something!" Sonia instantly stopped laughing and flinched. Nanami then took Hinata's side.

"Why else would Kettei give you his hamsters primarily? You also took two of them off Kazuichi after that incident." Koizumi then supported Sonia in her decision.

"Well Sonia? You may as well tell them what you told him, I already saw what happened since I was dead."

"Ok, if it was as obvious as Hajime and Chiaki then sure. Me and Gundham like each other." She blushed a bit but it wasn't as satisfying to hear as Hinata expected. Koizumi then tried to drop the conversation.

"Well know that we got that over we should stop, it's rude to intrude into other people's _love life._ " But Hinata wasn't done.

"What about _you_ Mahiru, do you not have any one?"

"What, of course not! All the guys here aren't man enough!"

"Weren't you just talking good about Kettei? He seems like the perfect guy for you…" Hinata's grin was met with a glare from Koizumi. Sonia then gave her opinion.

"I think they're both pretty similar. Tsuki speaks honestly on anything you ask him of while Mahiru speaks her mind on anything people say. And if you remember the first day we all met Mahiru she was busy shouting at all the boys and didn't exactly make a good first impression on you all, while the first time we met Kettei he spoke of his deception and none of you really believed it." It was interesting perception by Sonia. Nanami gave her opinion on the matter.

"Well was that just a coincidence or is it because of how you both act?" Koizumi was pretty uncomfortable with the situation.

"H-Hey! Stop talking about us!" She wasn't really sure what to say. Hinata however did.

"You talked about everyone else together now it's your turn. You and Kettei were talking pretty late last night. Surely you can stand him if you were willing to do that." Sonia then felt a bit bad for the pressure they were putting on Koizumi and tried to lighten it.

"We aren't forcing you to say anything Mahiru, we just want your honest thought and you and him." They gave her a moment of silence before she spoke.

"I never thought I'd find a _guy_ that I would consider actually good enough… but maybe your all right…" She didn't say anymore; she wasn't really sure what to say. For a long time in her life she thought she would never fall for _a guy_ , not after what she went through with her dad, but something felt different right now. Nanami finally moved things on.

"Now that we're done talking about that, we should find a way to help both Mikan and Teruteru." But as they carried on talking they didn't have any ideas on how to help and talked about random things.

 **Later on in the day**  
Hinata walked in the common room, he wanted to see how Tsumiki was doing. He was met with sight of her sleeping on the sofa as Naegi, Tsuki and Alter Ego talking about something. Naegi seemed distressed while Tsuki's eye regained their normal look at he turned to Hinata.

 _Whatever they were talking about, It must have been serious._  
"Hey, what're you all talking about?" He was slightly worried about what he would hear. Tsuki answered him.

"I'll tell you _later_. What did you come here for Hajime?"

"Er, I just wanted to see how Mikan was doing. How long has she been sleeping for?"

"About an hour, she was in Despair form before so when she wakes up it'll likely be the Mikan everyone likes."

"How did you get Despair Mikan to fall asleep?"

"She's more reasonable than you think, if you took some time to talk to her you would get it."

 _Talk to Despair Mikan? Can you even reason with an Ultimate Despair? She killed Ibuki and Saionji… and used me as an alibi, I don't think I can do it._  
"I'd rather not." The conversation hit an awkward pause until Naegi excused himself.

"I need to get going, there's somethings I need to think about." He left quickly, he was pretty distressed about something and it concerned Hinata.

"Is he alright? What exactly were you talking about Kettei?"

"You'll know tomorrow, until then it can wait."

 _He's hiding something and whatever it is, it's disturbing Naegi, but why can't he tell me now? Should I try to get to him to tell me… maybe I should ask Naegi.  
_ "Sure…" Again the conversation struck a standstill.

"Well since you came here not seemingly wanting to talk to me about anything, did you manage to get Chiaki's bag off her?"

"Yeah I did, I just asked her if I could look at it and she seemed hesitant a first but she let me have it, is that fine?"

"Heh, that's more than fine, I'm in your debt for how much you've done to help Chiaki with what I couldn't do."

"Debt? Friends don't hold that sort of thing over each other Kettei."

"I didn't ask you that as a friend, but I didn't expect you to hold it over me Hajime." Before their conversation could carry on Tsumiki starting waking up and gave a loud yawn.

"Oh, hello. Ah! Am I interrupting something? S-Sorry! I'll go back to sl-" She was interrupted by a slightly annoyed Tsuki.

"It's alright Mikan, you didn't disturb anything. In fact Hajime came her to see how you were doing."

"O-Oh, thank you Hajime. I'm just fine, is that alright? I can be feeling down if you want me to!"  
 _She's just as timid as always, it's hard to believe she shares a body with the other Mikan, their sooo different.  
_ After some small talk between Tsumiki and Hinata, he left as the Despair side came out, causing him to feel extremely uncomfortable. Tsuki semi-scolded Tsumiki.

"You should stop scaring people away."

"I will as soon as _you_ get away from me."

"Haha, good luck getting that to happen, and I thought you _liked_ me."

"…Shut up."

* * *

"Akane look at this." It was Togami talking, he was following Hanamura to see what he would do, until now he had just wandered around the island.

"What the! Is he cooking?" Owari was right to be surprised, he was indeed cooking food in the restaurant.

"How is he cooking? He hasn't said a word since waking, in fact he hasn't gotten any of his personality back that I can see, so why on earth does he know how to cook?" It was confusing question but it was one that didn't bother Owari.

"I wonder if his food is still as good as before… oooooh." She started drooling at the idea and stared at the very short boy as he expertly cut onions without even blinking.

"Keep an eye on him, I'm going to get Kettei and Alter Ego." As Togami descended the stairs he met Soda on the way.

"Ah Kazuichi I need you to do something for me." The thought wasn't very compelling to Soda but Togami's glare forced him to agree.

"Sure… what do you need?"

"Go tell Kettei that Teruteru has starting cooking and we need him or Alter Ego to look at it."

"…Er, I got something I need to do." After that comment he left in a hurry, not wanting to do that favour. Kuzuryū who was had witnessed everything offered his help.

"What the hell is his problem? I'll get it done Byakuya, but why is Teruteru cooking?"

"I really don't know yet, I need to get back to surveying him, thanks for offering Fuyuhiko." When Togami returned to Owari and Hanamura he was met with a sight of Owari stuffing herself in dish while Hanamura sat motionless on a chair. In between bites of food Owari spurted a few words.

"Th…food…mazing!"

"So he still cooks well but he doesn't look like he has gained a shred of himself back, I don't get it." While Togami pondered the issue eventually Kuzuryū came back with a laptop in hand.

"Kettei, Mikan and Naegi said they would join us later and wanted me to bring Alter Ego." He put the laptop on the table for Alter Ego to watch Hanamura who had gone back to cooking. Togami filled him in on the details.

"He hasn't gained any personality at all, but a while ago he just started cooking like he used to. It doesn't make any sense, has he regained part of his soul or not?" Alter Ego took a moment to watch the cook do his finest work, he chopped vegetables without hesitating and turned oven knobs without even looking at them. Alter Ego sighed before speaking.

"I'm sorry to say but what he's doing is just muscle memory, comparing what he's doing now to how he cooked in the Neo Reality World, his actions are exactly the same. He's cooking just because that's what he's being doing his whole life, not because of his soul coming back." It was the sad truth and didn't help the mood of the island. Togami was disappointed at his response but thought of an upside.

"That's unfortunate, however we do now have ourselves a cook until he is taken away. In fact, this may be good for Teruteru in the long run, performing operations a short boy such as himself who can still walk and cook may be too unethical for even FF. _Probably_." Tsuki, Tsumiki and Naegi then walked up the stairs and noticed the scene.

"Wow, he really is cooking." Said Tsuki but before any of them could raise their hopes at the situation Togami told them what he and Alter Ego had just discussed.

"…"

"I won't let that happen, I'm leaving this island with Hanamura when FF come, I'll make arrangements, I won't let anything bad happen to him!" Naegi claimed with valour, even though he looked distraught at something when arriving he now had held his stance of hope. The sound of many footsteps then met Togami's ears. The rest of the island inhabitant had arrived for dinner and was confused with scene before them. Tsuki addressed them all.

"Hanamura will be cooking for us today."

* * *

Everyone was gathered round a large table enjoying Hanamura's long missed food. A few of them were concerned at the safety of the food but after seeing Owari eat through large amounts of meat without dropping they all were a lot more comfortable with it. Hanamura himself however was sitting on a chair with some food before him. He ate slowly but as always showed no emotion. The Ultimate's tried to ignore the fact that while they were enjoying themselves eating their chief was still not any closer to living.

 _Ignorance is bliss_  
Both Tsuki and Hinata were both thinking the same thing. Mikan who was sitting in between Tsuki and Nanami seemed reluctant to eat. Nanami noticing this she asked why.

"Why aren't you eating, Mikan? Is there a problem?"

"I-I don't think I deserve all this great food." Tsuki was getting annoyed at Tsumiki's comments.

"Mikan I already told you what you do and what she does are two totally different things, don't take responsibility for her!"

"Ack! I-I'm sorry…" Her apology frustrated Tsuki even more, he had a better time talking to her Despair than Tsumiki herself. Nanami then tried to convince her in a friendlier tone.

"Mikan you're a nurse aren't you? Surely you know how important it is to eat?"

"I do… it's important to eat healthy diet every day, otherwise you can suffer from malnutrition which can cause…" And she went on spreading her nurse knowledge to Tsuki and Nanami. Tsuki tried to remember anything important that would benefit him but found it very boring. Nanami already found it very boring and fell asleep, her head on Hinata's shoulder. This caused laughter among the group of teenagers. As they settled down and ate Togami addressed them all.

"It's good to see day by day we get bigger as a group. I'd like us all to honour this meal to the unfortunate fate Teruteru has fallen to." They all gave a moment of silence for him before Togami carried on.

"But we still have more friends to help rescue and over time we will do just that. So much has happened since we all met each other after our memory reset, but now I say we should all stick together. Once we were Remnants of Despair, but now we are a group of friends ready to stand side by side through anything Future Foundation have to throw at us. Let us all remember this dinner and use it as fuel to fight for our future!" It was an inspiring speech, clearly Togami had rehearsed. He was followed by cheer from the ex-Despairs. Tsuki and Naegi gave a smile, knowing they weren't apart of the group he spoke to. Nanami however cheered on, considering herself a part of the group and so did the others, even though she was a 'traitor' they all considered her apart of their own group and she wasn't excluded in such speeches like Tsuki and Naegi were. Togami however wasn't done.

"We also much thank who's here to help us, Naegi for offering us hope in our time of need and Kettei for bringing to us a valuable member of our group back to us! A loud cheer for them!" The group cheered loudly, their souls strong and Hope shining through them.

"HOOOORAY!"

After a mixture of cheer and shouting was finished Togami finished off, clearly comfortable with acting as a leader and giving speeches, even though he wasn't officially one he clearly was meant to be one.

"Night approaches so finish your meals and be ready for tomorrow, I wish you all goodnight."  
As they were all dismissed various members went to their own rooms while others congratulates Togami on his amazing speech.

* * *

 **Night time  
** Tsuki was thinking to himself, he had just made the beds in the common room, Tsumiki was already sleeping in one of the beds already.  
 _Should I make Hajime take the first shift? I'll be more ready for the plan but I'll be ready regardless, Hajime being tired won't help my case in the morning and I will need his help then. Hehe, he and Chiaki can be tired together, how cute. Although Chiaki does fall asleep during the day a lot I wouldn't Hajime doing the same… ugh I'll do the whole night then._  
Hinata walked in disturbing Tsuki's thoughts.

"Oh, is Mikan already asleep?"

"Yeah she is, I'll take first shift so you can sleep in the other bed for now."

"Ok… can you make sure she doesn't fall asleep on me?"

"Haha of course."

"Thanks, good night then."

"Night."  
As Hinata got in the bed he tried to ignore the fact that Tsuki could be watching him as he slept. Tsuki silently started walking along the edge of the room in a full loop. He preferred walking outside with view of the moon to collect his thoughts but inside wasn't that bad, as long he didn't stand still, he found it really difficult to focus without pacing in some sort of direction. He told something to Hinata before he went to sleep.

"Hajime?"

"Yeah?"

"If anything happens to me, take care of Chiaki… until I get back." It was very ominous for him to say, and Hinata wasn't sure how to respond. So he didn't. It gave him a bad feeling as he slowly fell asleep.

Hinata awoke in a void. He was standing on thin air and everything around him was grey.

"Hello?" He called out for no one in particular. A female voice responded to him.

"Hello Hajime, what did you want?" The voice was familiar but he couldn't figure out who it was.

"Do I know you? I feel like I should…"

"You forgot me Hajime… but you promised!" The words pounded against his head.

"Promise? I did promise… I know who you are! You are…" But the words didn't come out. He couldn't say them.

"You really did forget me… I really am just some - aren't I?"

"N-No! That's not true! You aren't some…" But he couldn't keep talking, he just couldn't say anything about it.

"Let me see your face! I know who you are!" He lied to himself, he didn't know, but he desperately wanted to know.

"Ok." The figure came into view, it was a short black silhouette of a female figure, the most disturbing thing was that her head was just a question mark.

"W-Why can't I see you…" Hinata grabbed his head as he felt his mind rip apart at the sight of figure before him. The girl seemingly sighed and fell through the void until she was out of sight, she gave one last comment.

"You killed me."

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
_

 _Hajime and Mikan are sleeping, if I noticed myself would I have thought I was a pervert? I can't really be sure and I don't think I ever will. I met a Despair today and actually talked to them… everyone else seemed to creeped out but I forgot to show that emotion so oh well. She is very different…that's all I can say. I would have been able to say a lot more once upon a time but that's old news, for now I just need to keep guessing and pretending. Hanamura woke up without a soul… more proof for the soul theory, but I shouldn't think of it like that, I know a life is valuable but I don't feel like it anymore… if no one held his soul then was it valuable? I would have never asked a question like that before… man oh man, I need to make sure this is hidden, I'll uproot the floorboards under my room right after this entry. Make sure no one finds this._

* * *

"HAJIME! Wake up!" Hinata opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but the voices being focused at him forced him to rub his eyes and look at the situation. It was sight he was unsure was even real. He saw Naegi lying on Tsumiki's bed… with a knife sticking out his back. Both Tsuki and Tsumiki had blood on their hands as they were treating Naegi's wound. Tsuki then shouted at him.  
"Go get everyone! Makoto's been stabbed!"


	8. Chapter 4 - Knife for the traitor -Part2

Chapter 4 – Knife for the traitor  
Part 2

* * *

Hinata was complete disbelief at what was happening, a while ago he was spreading the news that Naegi had been stabbed, Togami instantly took control over the situation, he rallied everyone into groups, some of them watched over Naegi as Tsumiki took good care of him. The others headed over to the pods wanting to make sure that their sleeping friends were ok, which they were. After a while Togami summoned everyone to lower floor of the restaurant, usually they would meet up on the top floor as eating tables and the kitchen was there but this morning none of them had the stomach to eat anything. Everyone was in the room apart from Naegi, Tsuki, Tsumiki and Togami, they sat in silence unsure what to say in the situation. Only the sound of the door opening broken the silence, it was Togami.

"Naegi will be ok, nothing important was hurt, and Mikan told me that he should make a full recovery once the wound seals." It was good news to all of them and helped the situation.

"But we still have a problem to deal with, why would FF( **Future Foundation** ) stab Naegi? I don't see what they have to gain by it, how does it test us?" It was definitely a confusing question but Soda questioned Togami's assumptions.

"How do you know it was FF that stabbed him?" It was a dark question and everyone was stunned at the implications at it, _did one of them stab Naegi?_ _Would they all have to go back to doubting each other?_ Hinata then tried to bring some sort of hope back to the group.

"We still need to hear what happened from Kettei, he must have seen something." He was right, they hadn't been able to ask him what had happened due to fact he was helping Tsumiki with Naegi's wound. Togami had already thought of this.

"I asked him to come over with Mikan once they were done treating Naegi, which should be soon. We need to let Naegi rest in his bed." Leaving someone who was just stabbed alone didn't sound like a good idea and Sonia pointed it out.

"Can we just leave him alone? Isn't that risky?" Togami had already gotten the facts straight from Tsumiki and relayed what he knew onto them.

"Mikan confirmed that nothing vital was hurt, he only needs time now to heal. It is odd however, I think the stab was done exactly where it wouldn't hurt anything important, which points even more to this being some sort of test. Kettei also told me it was important we all listen to what he had to say about what happened, it will likely shed some light on what happened. Also this may sound _bad_ at first but think about it for a second, if we leave Naegi alone and FF want to take him away to help him that's good." There was something fishy and Kuzuryū didn't like it.

"Why do we all have to be gathered _here_? Don't you think something strange is going on?!" It was another question for them but no one had an answer, they just had to wait.

* * *

"Mikan, the blood won't come off my hands…" Tsuki and Tsumiki were at the riverside where Tsuki had his hands in the sea trying to wash the blood off his hands.

"Huh? But there isn't anything on your hands… are you ok?" Realising he must be hallucinating it _again_ , Tsuki ignored the redness that stained his hands.

"You're right, let's go. We can't keep the others waiting."

"Kettei… thank you very much for what you did. It means a lot, I don't think I deserved it."

"You do, now if you want to pay the debt back you need to help me convince everyone, so let's get going."

* * *

Tsuki opened the door, he was about to explain everything to everyone, it wouldn't be easy but he had to rely on others to help him. Tsumiki and Nanami would be on his side he thought, Togami should understand but Tsuki too wasn't sure. But he knew he would need to convince Hinata, he had the biggest influence on his friends so in the end he was the one that really mattered. Everyone was spread out in the room waiting for his speech, Tsumiki stepped aside from him not wanting to get in the way.

"I'll tell you all what happened, early this morning I summoned Makoto… and stabbed him." He showed no remorse or emotion in his voice, if he let his emotions surface he knew he wouldn't be able to tell them everything. The revelation caused shock among the group and various gasps, the boy before them had just admitting to stabbing his friend. All of them, except for one, stood speechless at what he said.

"I did it to help Mikan, I knew th-" His words were cut short by his own scream.  
"AGGHHH!"  
He felt his head pound as he dropped to the floor, darkness infiltrated his vision as felt his conscious slowly slip. The sound of metal on flesh was on familiar to his ears, right now they were the only senses that he could rely on. He heard a gasp from his sister and felt her hand on his back as he lay on the floor. Togami's voice then surfaced.

"That was a brutal hit Kazuichi, you should have let him spoken of his reasons." What Tsuki thought was Soda's voice responded, but it was getting harder to recognise the voices.

"Did you not just hear what he admitted to?! I told you, the kid is crazy and tried to kill Na-!" Tsuki started losing parts of the conversation as he ebbed closer to unconsciousness. He then heard a male voice speak.

"So you hit him with m…?" Tsuki then felt another body move towards him but he couldn't feel anything that touched him anymore.

"…is bleeding, and the… damage due to the hit…" Tsuki had no idea who was talking but started to let the darkness take hold of him as he felt like Nanami wasn't in danger, he _alone_ was the target. He didn't like that the fact he would go down by just one hit but it was important for him to sleep and heal.

 **THUD**

 _When in danger a warriors senses are heightened._  
He heard the doors open and hit the wall, his sixth sense felt presence of a few tall people entering. They said something.  
"The peace ha… broken, we hav… to take the b… away." After the comment someone seemed to stand in-between him and the unknown people, they were then joined by a few others. He had some guardians clearly.

"I won't le… take my broth…" The voices were barely hearable to Tsuki, every second passed stole another letter. The figures standing next to him and the unknown people started arguing something, but Tsuki couldn't make anything of it out. He then felt the unknown people approach him… a guardian was shoved aside but the rest held their ground. Someone else was shoved, she let out a familiar cry of pain that triggered Tsuki. His guardians seemed to go at her side to see if she was ok. Nanami had been hurt, the unknown people were dangerous and Tsuki couldn't let them go unpunished. Of course Nanami had never screamed before, but the cry from being pushed over was recognisable by Tsuki, it sounded similar to his original sister. The violence towards his sister spurred him on, it triggered something deep inside him. All the souls he carried and promises he made forced him into action, they used one thing deep inside him. The same thing was what made him stand out, he relied on it at his most desperate of times and in return it had twisted him into going further the most people were ever willing to go. **His _determination_** _._ Slowly he got up from the floor which caused everyone around him to stare in shock.

"That's impossible!" But Tsuki couldn't hear what Togami just said. Most of his senses were cut off, he felt no pain and heard no noise.

His vision was blurred and all he saw was the blackened figure that had assaulted his friends. He slowly approached them, his eyes were pure black and his whole body showed no emotion, it was as if he was a robot with human skin on top. His movements caused the blackens to move back, one of them shouted orders to the other one, he brought out his gun and pointed at Tsuki, but Tsuki didn't stop approaching them. Another order was shouted and the man brought his gun around and hit the boy on the cheek, _hard_.  
 **THWACK  
** The sound of metal on flesh once again hit the air, but this time Tsuki didn't drop, he didn't even flinch, more blood came out his head which caused the blackened to look at him in terror, frozen in fear. Tsuki grabbed the gun from his hand and pointed it at the blackened group before flipping it around and pointing back at them. He mumbled a word.

"…Le..ave …"  
They quickly turned around and ran out the door. The threat was dealt with but Tsuki held the gun, pointing at the door. The figures went out of view and everyone just stood in surprise to what happened. But there was still one more threat, Tsuki turned back to the Ultimate's causing most of them great discomfort. He looked directly in the eyes of the one known as Soda which caused him to jump back in fear, he tried to mutter some words but couldn't make anything at all. Tsuki slowly raised the pistol.  
He heard someone… somehow.

"Kettei!"  
The voice shattered the wall in his mind that separated him from his senses. His vision returned as did the pain, the wounds from his head and cheek was unbearable. The instant flare of pain was too much to handle, he dropped to the floor once again, this time fully unconscious.

* * *

"Mikan how is he?" Togami tried to regain some sort of control over the situation, Tsumiki was at Tsuki's side, as was Nanami.  
"H-He's bleeding a lot, I need medical tools to help him!"  
"Ok we need to carry him back to hotel, the medic bag should still be in Naegi's room, Hajime and Akane carry him over there, Mikan stay with them and do what you can for him. Everyone else meet in the common room, we need to stick together in case FF come back." They didn't need to be told twice so Owari and Hinata went over to the boy on the floor, the bruises on his head looked pretty bad and blood coming out of anyone's head was never a good thing. With his and Owari's strength they carried him to the hotel.

* * *

"He should be stable now…" Tsumiki took a breather and sat on chair. She, Hinata and Nanami were in Tsuki's room, he was lying on the bed still unconscious. It had been few hours since they laid him on his there for Tsumiki to treat his wounds, his head was no longer bleeding but the bruises on his cheek still showed. Hinata was concerned for Tsumiki's health considering she had been working all day.

"Mikan you need to rest."

"I can't, I owe it to him…" But before Hinata could question her on it the door opened behind him. It was Togami.

"We need to discuss what happened with everyone, can all three of you join the rest of us in the common room?" Nanami was reluctant to leave her brother alone.

"Should we be leaving him alone?"

"Depends, is he stable Mikan?" Togami asked, Tsumiki already knew the answer.

"Yes, like Naegi he just needs to rest."

"Good, I know it hurts Chiaki but we need to discuss everything that just happened with everyone present, including you Mikan, I need your testimony on what happened during Naegi's stabbing." Tsumiki nervously agreed.

"Ok."

Togami still had one more thing to tell them.  
"Also Naegi has woken up so he can also tell us what happened, we can leave him to rest afterwards."

At that comment they all agreed to join them in the common room.

* * *

"Makoto! How are you feeling?" As Naegi showed his face everyone gathered around him worried. Sonia was the first to ask.

"I'm fine, completely fine. Where is Kettei?" He was very concerned of his fate. Togami then moved everyone back to give Naegi some space.

"A lot has occurred since you've been stabbed, but I'll start from there…" And so he told him the whole story, recalling it out loud was clearly uncomfortable to some of the Ultimate's. The story sounded like a work of fiction but they all believed, they had all experienced crazier things in their lifetime. At the end of it Naegi looked very pale as he heard Tsuki's fate.

"Kettei is innocent, he wasn't trying to hurt anyone only-" The sound of glass shattering interrupted him. Some of the girls screamed as they look around to see what the cause was. Togami instantly saw what it was and shouted.

"Everyone get down!" Some sort of can came through a window, it then popped, smoke filled the room rendering their vision. The group of teenagers dropped to the floor as Togami told them, some them screaming others shouting and cursing. Nanami who was hold Hinata's arm was worried for her brother.

"We need to get to Kettei!"

"I-I know, just hang on I'll try find a way though."  
They scrambled through but the with the smoke in the way it was almost impossible to find a way through. Togami tried to keep everyone calm, but to no avail.

"Just stay down! The smoke should clear soon!"  
After a few minutes Hinata and Nanami managed to make it to the hallway which was also full of smoke, he managed to find the door knob and opened it.

"…"

"WHAT THE?!" He couldn't believe, it didn't make any sense. Right there on Tsuki's bed, where they had left him, he was gone. The bed was empty, only a patch of blood and bandages to show where he had been.

* * *

The news was shocking to everyone; it didn't make any sense. Togami returned after checking by himself.

"You're right, it appears FF must have taken him and used the smoke as cover." Sonia was the first to ask why.

"But why would they do that…" Togami was quick to answer her.

"I don't think this is another test, in fact I think it comes down to him stabbing Naegi, so could you and Mikan enlighten us on the reasons?" They both stepped out, they weren't supposed to be the ones to explain it but Tsuki clearly couldn't under these circumstances. Tsumiki started off.

"Well… it's what he tried to say before… because of me…" She looked like she was on the edge of tears so Naegi took over.

"Yesterday me, Kettei and Alter Ego talked about ways to help Tsumiki. _Both of them._ He said there was a way to combine their soul again like it was before it was split by Despair. He needed a way that would trigger both Tsumiki's, something that bring out her _real_ self as he said. And the apparently treating wounds brought her out, if you all remember when Tsumiki was treating people in the hospital she still had her timid nature but wasn't as bit more forceful, _stronger_ as Kettei put it." The bright ones among them understood the implications of what needed to be done. Togami put the pieces together first and said it straight.

"And he thought Mikan taking care of a stabbing would combine her souls into one. So he asked you to be the victim." It was a harsh truth that brought silence to the room. Kuzuryū then snapped.

"That's batshit insane, how could you agree to getting stabbed?" Soda who also couldn't believe the plan gave his thoughts.

"Yeah! Are you saying he stabbed Naegi to help Mikan? The guy is crazy, I told you!" Koizumi wasn't sure about it and gave her opinion.

"But he did it for the sake of helping Mikan, is that really a bad thing? I mean considering Naegi was willing to…" Sonia backed her up.

"Well look at Mikan, she hasn't turned into Despair since has she… it did work didn't it?" Owari however wasn't convinced.

"But he still stabbed someone! Can we really forgive him for that?"  
The group was split between those that understood him and those that couldn't. After more back and forth arguing Togami tried to resolve the situation.

"Ok we aren't getting anywhere like this so instead everyone who can accept or forgive what Kettei did go the left side of the room anyone that doesn't go to the right."  
The first to head over to the left was Naegi and Mikan, followed by Sonia and Koizumi. Soda and Owari headed over to the right. This left Hinata, Nanami, Kuzuryū and Togami in the middle. Kuzuryū was unsure. Togami tried to think about what made sense logically. Hinata was completely torn,

 _Was stabbing someone really worth it? Naegi agreed to it but still… and Mikan looks to have fully recovered, she doesn't seem as frail as before either. But still, he physically stabbed him!  
_ He turned to look at Nanami, he was surprised she hadn't made a choice, in fact her face was completely unreadable.

"Chiaki… what do you think?"

"I-I… I don't know… Hajime, can you help me?"

"Er, well he's your brother… do you think he had the right intentions?"

"Well he did it so Mikan could be herself, would you do that for me Hajime?"

"Huh!? I can't answer that… but I think I understand why he did it." Hinata had thought about what _he_ was willing for Chiaki, and while he didn't think Tsuki shared the same sort of feelings to Tsumiki the fact that Hinata knew how far he was willing to go for something let him think about how far Tsuki would go for other people.

"I… think I can forgive Kettei, are you coming Chiaki?"

"…Yeah… I think."  
While they were talking both Tsumiki and Naegi had been excluded from the vote. Togami joined Hinata and Nanami while Kuzuryū went to the other side. The final vote was;

Against Tsuki:

· Owari

· Soda

· Kuzuryū

For Tsuki:

· Sonia

· Koizumi

· Hinata

· Nanami

· Togami

"Well then, democracy dictates that we support Kettei in his decision, we are still a group that needs to work together. Now we must all spread out and look for him, regardless of whether or not FF want us to, we aren't just going to let them do what they want, as I said last night, we are making our own future." Those that weren't in favour of Tsuki still helped out in respect for their group, but weren't as dedicated. They headed off in groups to find the boy. Mikan stayed behind to watch over Naegi, making sure his wound was ok, there was a risk of it re-opening if he moved too much.

* * *

 _My head, oh god my head hurts, what happened…  
_ Tsuki opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings.  
 _Darkness, everything is black. Did something happen to my eyes? Or am I dead? No, the lights are just off... and I'm looking at something plain… a wall? Damnit my head hurts, think, what happened… I was going to tell everyone about why I stabbed Naegi, but something happened, I was hit… by Soda? That's why the back of my head hurts, why does my cheek hurt? Did I land on it? Was that everything? No someone else came in… they hurt Seik- I mean Chiaki and… and…  
…and what? Did I lose conscious then? Probably If I can't remember anything… I failed, I actually failed. In the end my determination wasn't enough, like dad said. Ok then where am I?  
_He tried to get up.

 _Oh… I'm tied up on this chair, and so are my hands, great. Who the hell tied me up? Maybe I went too far this time and FF finally had enough of me… or maybe not… **they** easily could have tied me up. It's possible, I didn't make a good impression on everyone and considering they already tied up Komaeda for how he acted before why wouldn't they tie me up? I guess I was wrong about them."  
_ He started laughing out loud at the thought of being tired up by his who he thought were his friends.  
 _When no one's around I don't have to hold back my laughter, hehe every cloud really does have its silver lining, now how tight is this rope…  
_ He tried slipping his hands out of the rope but it was to no avail.  
 _Damnit this is tight and pretty thick… and I can't even move this chair, something is weighing it down. Looks like I won't be able to escape for now… someone will come for me, of course they will, I still need to eat and walk and talk. I was there for people, surely they will be there for me? I can also see who my captor is, I just need to wait…  
_ And so he waited, he waited and waited, but he saw no one and heard no one.

* * *

"What?! No one found anything?" The whole group had met up for dinner, they spent the whole day searching any clues as to where Tsuki could be but as they traded information it came up empty. Sonia didn't want to accept it.

"Surely someone must have found something? Did we not look everywhere?" An angry Soda responded to her.

"We've done more than double of what we had to do to find Akane! He's gone and we can't do anything about it." Koizumi was riled by the harsh comment.

"How can you be so inconsiderate, do you not care that he's gone missing?" She was met with no reply. After a while Togami tried to help the situation.

"We've done what can for today, you're welcome to continue searching but I wouldn't recommend it as it is already getting dark, tomorrow we will just have to try again." But Kuzuryū didn't like the false hope they were being offered.

"Where are we going to look? We've checked the library, the hotel and ran circles in the forest!" Togami already had some sort of idea.

"You're right, we have checked all the obvious places, I don't think FF want us to find Kettei but that's all the more reason to find him. It's likely there are secrets hidden on this island, after all where did the FF agents that Kettei scared off come from? They must be living somewhere on this island." He was right but the fact that they were living somewhere was uncomforting to everyone. Hinata then spoke.

"So tomorrow we need look for places where they could be hiding, any idea where that could be?" None came to mind so they all tried to drown out their problems once again with Hanamura's food, he was still sitting mindlessly on a chair. Togami was the one keeping tabs on him but the truth was he never did anything so it wasn't a difficult task. Hinata looked at the food before him, it looked pretty good but he didn't feel like eating after everything he went through. He turned to Nanami who also wasn't eating, she had barely spoken after Tsuki's kidnapping even when they searched the forest together. He had never seen her so down before.

 _'If anything happens to me, take care of Chiaki… until I get back.'  
Was Kettei talking about this?_

"Chiaki you should eat, Kettei will be back soon. I promise." Nanami turned to Hinata as he tried to comfort her, her eyes held a sad look.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he has his own promises to keep, plus you know how resilient he is! I doubt FF can keep him away for long."

"I guess."

"Ok, until then he would want you to be eating alright?"

"You're right, thanks Hajime."

 _She says that… but her eyes betrays her words. Chiaki is still really sad about him being gone… to think all he's tried to do is protect her and now his disappearance is causing her sooo much grief. There's no way he'll be gone for long.  
_ The dinner ended relatively quickly, despite their conversation both Nanami and Hinata hadn't eaten much. Everyone was relatively tired spending the day searching so they all went to their rooms without much of a conversation.

* * *

 _A few hours must have passed at least, let me check my watch… oh well that's cruel, denying me the luxury of time by taking my watch. Hehe maybe people just hate me, maybe I'm a bad person who does bad things, maybe I'm the bad guy in all this… hahaha, and here I was trying to help Remnant of Despair bring back their friends! Ugh my head still hurts, damnit how hard did Soda hit me?_  
He was kept in the dark room for longer only his thoughts keeping him company.

 _…why…I just wanted to help people…my head, why does my head hurt so much…is Chiaki ok? I asked Hajime to protect her…what is Future Foundations plans…when do I get to eat… I let Chiaki get hurt… who's going to set the food tomorrow…don't let me down Hajime… Seikatsu why did you leave me… damnit my head, my head… I-I-I can't think straight, my thoughts, my sanity, dammit I'm losing it! Think. Straight! Don't lose it! You promised you would try to change… who's going to wake up next…why does it work like that… no… I'm losing it again, damnit let me out of this chair! I can't think like this! I told myself I would beat this!  
_ He started shouting at the wall in front of him.  
"Let me go! I can't think like this! Let, me, go! Ahhhh… Not like this, I can't think like this, dammit my head… please... My head, it hurts so bad, oh god. STOP IT, LET ME GO! AH SHII-"  
 **BANG  
** He smacked his head on the wall in front of him.  
 _Hehe… I really am… mad… what a waste… after everything I tried to do… I couldn't do it…_

* * *

Soda closed his room door, screws and bits of metal littered his desk, the once listening device that he had reverse engineered into a recording device was no longer recognisable. After the unfortunate incident with it had taken it apart but hadn't any idea what to make of it. As he moved onto his chair he noticed a note stuck to his desk.  
 _Head to the upper floor once everyone's fallen asleep, or else.  
A note…? Who sent it? What do they even want me to do in the middle of the night, man I don't want to be part of anything._  
He moaned out loud and scrunched up the note and put it in his bin where it joined other scrap piece of metal.

Soda opened his door nervously, no one was in the corridor. He tried to walk silently but a few squeaky floor boards gave his position away, not that anyone should be listening. He headed past the common room and up the stairs, it was pretty dark as there were only a few windows to let the moon light through. He headed down, no one was there and as he was about to leave when a noise convinced him not to.  
 **Click**

 _W-What was that? Was it the door?  
_ He slowly reached for the door next to him, they all were locked since the Owari incident but now this one seemed to have just unlocked. He slowly opened it and headed inside, he reached for the light switch but nothing happened. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and the sight before him was not one he was expecting.

"It's about time you got here don't you think?" The voice was very cold, and put Soda on edge. Inside the room was Tsuki tied to a chair facing away from Soda, directly at a wall.

"W-What the, were you expecting me?"

"I wasn't too sure really, but considering it _your_ voice I hear it's very amusing that you are my captor. Hehehe."

"You're crazy, I didn't tie you up!"

"Oh so you just came to just pay me a visit then after hitting me on the head? I heard the door unlock, are you saying that wasn't you? Hahaha and you think I'm the crazy one."

"S-Shut up! I didn't do anything. Why are you speaking so weird?"

"Hahahaaa I dunno, maybe it's because I've been tied up and starving? C'mon just because someone's _crazy_ doesn't make them stupid or unable to feel hunger."

 _W-Why did they send me to check up on this creep? Do they want me to release him or something.  
_ He then noticed the food on the desk with a fork and knife, a _very sharp knife_.  
 _Hell no I am not spoon feeding this guy, why the hell am I involved in this!?_  
He grabbed the knife and spoke.

"Raise your hands."

"Hoho, what are you up to now?" Tsuki's sixth sense kicked in.

"OooOoOoOh a knife, go on Soda, cut my hands! In the end it'll help me out, you can't leave me here bleeding to death, you'll have to get Mikan to fix me up, everyone will say _you_ went too far and I'll be forgiven! Don't you know the victim is always the good guy! Haaahaaa-"

He started waving his tied hands in the air.  
"Shut up! I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh but you already have Soda, here I am tied to a chair starving to death!"

"SHUT UP!"

He swung the knife.  
The rope binding Tsuki's hands were cut.

"What? You cut the rope? Are you letting me go? What's the point in that, you haven't gained anything!"

Soda was planning to let him go, but after his insane words he decided against it.  
"Er, here's some food, you'll need your hands for it." He quickly dumped the plate of food on his lap and quickly headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon? What do you plan to do Soda? Keeping me tied up here isn't going to help your case. Also could you at least let me out of this chair!"

But Soda had already left, in the corridor he had his back to the door.  
 _What the hell… why would FF want me to feed the crazy kid, what am I supposed to do?! He sounded like he had completely lost it there, all the more reason to tie him up… should I tell the others? N-no they'll shout at me for not letting him go, I knew he was crazy but everyone seems desperate to find him, even though he was about to shoot me… Dammit I don't know what to do.  
_ He grabbed the doorknob but as soon as he touched it, it locked.  
 _W-what the hell… are they not going to let me back in?_  
He headed back to his room, Tsuki's laughter haunting his sleep.

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
_

 _I'm alone and I can't write down words… I have to pretend this is my journal… what the hell am I don't this just my thought!?_

* * *

Koizumi walked up the stairs, it was still early and she was headed for the restaurant.

No one was there, she gave a sad sigh and down at a table.  
 _Not this morning, he isn't here today…_

She planned to set up breakfast for everyone but ended up just looking at nothing instead. Tsumiki then came up the stairs.

"Hello Mahiru."

"O-oh, hello Mikan…" The conversation ended as it began, Tsumiki just stood there unsure what to do at Koizumi's lack of communication. Hinata eventually came up and saw the lack of anything happening.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Tsumiki responded to him.

"I am… but Mahiru might not be…" Mahiru didn't even respond, she just sat there. Hinata knew what was troubling her and decided just to give her some space, it was too early for him to be able to think of some good advice. He would probably just make things worse.

"Mikan let's get some food." And they did just that, eventually others such as Sonia and Naegi came and convinced Koizumi to eat, even though they themselves didn't feel like eating much. Eventually the rest of the Ultimate's came by to eat, although nothing much happened. Togami addressed everyone as they ate.

"Today we need to look for places where FF could be hiding, we have the focus on thoroughly investigating the forest and other obscure locations."

"What about the islands nearby?" Asked Kuzuryū, it was a valid point, unlike the Neo Reality World there were no bridges connecting the islands.

"We can't access those places and I also doubt they are hiding there, considering quick they came to first encounter us at the restaurant then prepare a full on assault at the hotel for the kidnapping of Kettei, I doubt they are that far away. They must be right under our noses." Once again they split off into groups to search for any indication of FF or Tsuki. Togami had a different idea and held back Hinata, Tsumiki and Nanami.

"I need to ask something to you three, do you have any of Kettei's possessions on you? His laptop was not in his room." It was a surprise to them, Tsuki's always had his laptop in his backpack that he carried around. Hinata responded to him.

"No we didn't touch them, all his stuff was in his room before he was taken. Do you think they took his laptop?"

"Yes I do, likely because they want to cut us off from Alter Ego." Togami had already thought it through and was ready for their questions, Mikan who was less bright then the others asked a question.

"But why would they take his laptop?"

"Alter Ego is a force to be reckon with, I doubt FF would be able to do a lot without him and if Kettei went missing It's likely he would do anything he could to help him. Of course him being a database means he can't do anything physical, but he could tell where he is… unless they cut any contact between us."

"But surely he's doing something? Can they hide something like this from him?" Asked Hinata, while Alter Ego seemed reserve he had a lot of power, even if he wasn't willing to use it.

"Can't be sure, and until we get a hold of him we won't know. Technology is very limited on this island so we don't have any way to contact him. If we could get some sorts of electronics we could get Soda to make something but we don't."

"How are we supposed to know when one of our friends are ready to wake up?" asked Nanami, this brought more problems, not only was Tsuki and Alter Ego uncontactable, their unconscious friends could be ready to be woken up and they wouldn't know. Togami responded.

"That's another reason we need to find Kettei, its likely his laptop is stored somewhere near him." As their problems stacked they became more desperate in their search, but before Togami dismissed them he handed Hinata something.

"Here if found his watch on the floor, I assume it must have fallen off at some point." Hinata accepted the watch reluctantly. Tsumiki then remembered something.

"Oh I took his watch off when taking care of his wounds, It's common practise for remove any accessories… I didn't mean for him to lose it! S-Sorry."

"It's fine Mikan, now keep the watch until we find him Hajime, I would give it to Chiaki but as you see it's male style and the hourly beep annoys me so you can have it." After being forced to carry his watch Togami left them to continue his own search while Hanamura brainlessly followed him.

 **BEEP  
** _Dammit that is going to get annoying. But I guess I have no choice.  
_ Hinata put the watch on his wrist, it wasn't his style but he dealt with it.

"Good, now start your search, Mikan you stay in the hotel again and make sure Naegi is ok."

* * *

 ** _Connect to FF HQ  
_** "Now I have the upper hand, as I told you I would."

"Don't expect to have it for long, once they understand the intentions behind the stabbing I will regain the favours."

"Don't you understand Kirigiri? This isn't a trial, it politics and you can't beat me here. A stabbing doesn't go by quickly, the people will stay on my side."

"The stabbing is totally irrelevant! It wasn't committed by any of the Remnants was it? You left them on the island to see if they have changed, what Tsuki, Nanami or Naegi does isn't part of the observation."

"You're so wrong Kirigiri, the fact that a stabbing happened on that island shows that there is a problem, likely caused by the Remnants and we can't forgive that."

"It was done due to his illness and you know that Togami!"

"So you're ok with the fact that your boyfriend was stabbed? Even if you are it doesn't matter, others aren't as forgiving as you, even due to the reason behind it."

"…"

"Of course we can compromise on this if you want Kirigiri, you give me permission to let me punish the boy as an example to what happens if people betray us and I let won't hold anyone accountable for the stabbing."

 _He's offering me a complicated offer, I need to think this through from the start. FF has been split between people who believe the Despairs are reformed and those that don't. I took the lead in the belief side while Togami took control of the other side. Since then we've been trying to get more supporters from each other's side. The more support, the more power we have over what happens on that island. I had most of it due to the successful waking of those that were unconscious, but when Naegi was stabbed Togami gained a huge amount of support and sent the team hiding on the island to take Tsuki and tie him for his actions. However, once he… retaliated, we learnt the reason behind the stabbing and now Togami is telling the people that Tsuki was pushed to do it by the ex-Despairs. So he sent a team to kidnap Tsuki while we figure out what to do with him. Togami then decided to use Tsuki being tied up to gain more supporters by getting the person who dislikes him the most, Soda, and get him to feed Tsuki, and since the idiot Soda hasn't told anyone where Tsuki is being held its more proof that the remnants as a whole aren't to be trusted so Togami has gained more supporters. That's the whole story up until now, but now Togami wants to go back to the idea of punishing Tsuki for his past actions to prove a point and in return Tsuki will be forgiven for the stabbing and Togami won't blame the Despairs for pushing him to it, I'll get some supporters back but whatever Togami has planned for Tsuki won't be beneficial in the long term, he's already tied him up and if he does anything more I fear Tsuki's willingness to help wake up the others won't carry on. The boy has already lost his mind being tied up in that room, his illness will only get worse. Togami is just trying to get more out of the situation, he knows he can spare some supporters now for more in the long term, if the unconscious's do not wake up in the future then the whole idea of keeping them on the island is a failure. Looks like my only way out is to take a risk… and believe in them. Give me a murder to solve any day, politics is a bitch…_

"Give them more time, I trust Soda will tell the others of where Tsuki is being held."

"Again you disregard the facts and put your belief in someone else, surely that isn't the proper job of a detective right?"

"That's not for you to decide Togami."

"Fine, but if you're so confident then let's raise the stakes. If the Tsuki goes unfound for a third day due to Soda not revealing where he is then you let me bring Naegi, Tsuki and Nanami back here. If you are right though I'll let them be."

"That's hardly fair on my side, if I am correct then for the next boat headed for that island I get to decide on the supplies we send them next time _and_ I get aboard the boat."

"That's fine, not that it matters."

* * *

"I'm telling you he's not in that damn forest!" Shouted an angry Soda, it was the end of the day and once again they had found nothing. The hours of search started taking its toll and the Ultimate's were pretty tired. Togami replied to Soda.

"We still can't be sure about that considering how thick it is, but I won't force you to search anymore. Kettei's been missing for two days now so the chance of us finding him are low." Even though Togami sounded like he had a plan it didn't atone for how dull the scene just got. Sonia then asked,

"So what are we going to do? We can't just give up!"

"No we won't. But searching the island has proven to no avail so instead we go back to normal life and wait for any clues to show up."

"But how long are we going to wait for?" Interrupted Koizumi.

"Well I have a plan, FF plan to come here to collect Teruteru and Naegi right? Well we aren't going to make it simple for them are we? We will have to _convince_ them to release him, as long as we have Naegi's co-operation… right?" Togami and the rest of the group turned to Naegi, giving him harsh stare. It was very uncomfortable scenario for Naegi and even though he had tried to be friendly with them before he hadn't been too successful, most of the ex-remnants still held some sort of silent grudge against FF, and that included him. Now he felt like he had to help them against the organisation he worked for, he took a moment to think before speaking.

"I don't like the idea of going against FF… but if it's to help find Kettei then I will, but don't do anything rash when they arrive! Let me talk to them, I don't want this to end in violence."

"Of course, we do want to be civil about this... if we can. I'm sure FF we'll get the idea of what we intend them to do so now we wait, I know it may hurt not being able to do anything but Kettei should be kept in decent condition as a _bargaining chip_." It was a harsh way to be put but they all understood the message.

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
_

 _Is it night time? I have no idea… is it day time? Why am I pretending this is my journal… again?! These are just my thoughts dammit! I'm so crazy!_

* * *

 **BEEP  
** _Arghhh that's sooo annoying.  
_ Hinata was about to take off the watch for the night we he noticed something on his desk, it was a crumpled note.  
 _"Head to the upper floor once everyone's fallen asleep."  
A note? Does someone want to meet me? Is this another 'troll' Chiaki's trying to pull… or is it serious? Why is the note all crumpled up?  
_Unsure what to make of the note, Hinata decided to do what the note said and waited until darkness consumed the island.

* * *

"Chiaki? _You_ called me here?" Asked Togami. It was deep in the night and Togami had found a note in his room telling him to meet someone here. Nanami had just joined him in the common room.  
"No I didn't. I had a note in my room asking me to meet someone here."  
"Hmph, me too. Who would want to meet us both in the dead of night?"  
"I don't know, but my note said that we would meet here and discuss something upstairs. Maybe we should head up there?"  
"This is very strange but we won't learn anything by staying here for long, if the this mysterious contactor doesn't show up then we head up there."

* * *

 _"Open the door Togami."  
"Why should I? Soda didn't tell them where Tsuki is."  
"He led Hinata there."  
"No, he tricked him there Kirigiri, and they don't even know who sent that note."  
"It doesn't matter Togami, a deal's a deal. Now open the door!"_

* * *

 **Click  
** _Huh? What was that noise… was it a door lock?  
_ He slowly reached out to the doorknob next to him and opened it.  
 _Its… open? But these should all be locked._

"H-Hello?" Hinata said as he walked in. The room was dark and light switch didn't appear to work, he looked inside. "K-Kettei?! Are you ok?" The boy tied to the chair lifted his head slightly, even though he was facing a wall. His voice was _cold_ , as if he didn't care about something anymore.

"Hehe, you asked that too eh? I mean being tied to this chair for a few days is kinda _horrible_. Don't you think Hajime?" Hinata was taken aback by his tone by nevertheless moved close to untie him.

"Er, sorry. I'm going to untie you-"

"Huh? What's with the change of heart? You tie me up then you just release me like that? What the point Hajime?"

"We didn't tie you. What happened to you Kettei?"

"So you deny as well. You don't understand me Hajime and I don't understand you!" He started laughing again in his chair causing a lot of discomfort to Hinata so he backed off slightly. "Oh I just lost it while rotting time away in this room talking to a wall."

"Er…"

"I mean you all have more guts then I thought, being able to tie up someone like this _again_ , hehe guess I pay the price for being ignorant."

"Future Fou-"

"Oh Hajime let it be, you don't need to lie for my sake. Can I ask what how Mikan is? It be ashamed for time to have to go through all this if it didn't work, she seemed to be stable from what I saw."

"She's fine… and Naegi told us why you did it. Ket-"

"That's niiiiiiiice. I don't regret it Hajime."

"You shouldn't have done it Kettei, it wasn't worth it…"

"Really? I thought you knew all about sacrifice Hajime. Would you not take my place if it was to save poor little Mikan?"

"Well…"

"That's the problem Hajime, your so _unsure_ on these things. I didn't need to think twice about whether it was the right thing to do, I just needed to make sure it would work, and it would as Alter Ego confirmed. Makoto seemed convinced after I asked him whether he would risk his life for any of you."

Hinata didn't know what to say, it was a touchy subject that people generally didn't talk about. Tsuki kept talking.  
"Let's relate this to _you_ Hajime, what would you give up? Would you stop someone from hurting Chiaki?" It was no brainer question.

"Of course."

"Would you carry her around if she broke her legs?" This took a bit more though considering odd the question was.

"What do you mean by-" But Hinata was interrupted.

"Would you take a bullet for her Hajime? Is she that important to you?" He flinched at the question, things had escalated pretty quickly.

"I…"

"Would you _kill_ for Chiaki, Hajime?"

"…"

The silence stuck for a while before, as per usual, Tsuki's laughter broke it.  
"Haha, get the joke behind the last one? That's something I really want to know, Hajime I need to ask… how did you do _it_?"

Hinata had barely recovered from the previous questions.  
"Do what? We didn't tie you up Kettei!"

"No not that Hajime… the other thing, the _big_ thing."

"D-Did what? Kettei why are you speaking so weird…"  
He was certainly different, while before he would only drop his emotions and speak seriously when had to do something harsh, but now it seemed like he was just didn't care at all. He spoke as if he lost all interest in anything.

"Come on Hajime, I don't know if I could have done it. I mean I know about working towards a noble cause and putting over anything else, but… how could you have sacrificed the one you loved?"

"…"

Hinata backed off to the door, Tsuki's words touched a nerve again. Hinata wasn't sure why he would bring it up again.

"You can run from me Hajime but you can't run from your problems!"

* * *

"Did you hear that? I think someone's having a conversation." Said Togami, he and Nanami were heading up the stairs as no one else showed up.

"Faintly, yeah. It sounds familiar."

"It does, probably our caller and someone else they called up. Clearly he has something to say to certain people."

"What do you think it could be Byakuya? And why in the midd…" Nanami took a second to yawn before carrying on. "…middle of the night?"

"It could be anything, a problem they have or maybe a plan…"

"Could it be something to do with Kettei?"

"It _could_ be but why would they have to tell us here and now? There's nothing to hide from the others-" They both stopped as they saw a door open and Hinata jump out of it, his face was pale and nervous.

"Hajime, what's wrong?" Asked Nanami, his face bringing her concern.

"H-huh?! W-what are you guys doing… it doesn't matter. I found Kettei in here but, somethings really off about him!" There were questions to be asked but both Togami and Nanami knew there were more important matters at hand. Hinata moved aside and they both headed in. He then called out.

"Wait, Chiaki you might not want to go in there…" He knew it would be a fruitless attempt but he felt compelled to try and stop her.

"Why not Hajime?"

"Er… he's acting….actually you have to see it yourself." She tried to brace herself due to Hinata's warning but wasn't really sure what to expect. Nanami walked inside the room to hear a sinister voice.

" _More_ visitors? Well isn't it nice for you all to be visiting me at…" out of instinctive he looked at his wrist to check his watch, even though it wasn't there.

"…at whatever time this is. I know Chiaki's right there, and you are… Byakuya?" Even though he was facing a wall, he could tell who had entered. His sixth sense combined with the fact Nanami was his sister let him recognise her presence, he wasn't sure about Togami though, he made the assumption based on the weight of the steps behind him. Togami let Nanami talk first.

"Kettei we're here to untie you." She tried to ignore the way he spoke and approached him but Tsuki's sudden aggressive voice stopped her.

"Why?! Surely if you all agreed to tie me up you must have a reason?" She backed off slightly, Tsuki had never spoke to her with anger before.

"Huh? We didn't tie you up Kettei, it was FF."

"First Soda, then Hajime now you. Why are you all trying to convince me it was FF? I remember being knocked onto the floor by Soda." Togami grasped the situation instantly and knew what to say.

"It appears he doesn't remember what happened after Soda knocked him unconscious. Allow me to put it briefly, after you were hit we had a visit from some members of FF, they tried to take you away but... you stopped them… somehow."

"What do you mean I stopped them? I remember them coming in and pushing some people over but then I lost consciousness." Tsuki was met with silence, no one was really sure how to explain the situation. Togami eventually pointed it out.

"So you don't remember? That does make some sense, the body sacrifices certain areas in order to keep power to others. After Chiaki was knocked over you somehow… got up and approached them. They tried to subdue you but hitting you with their pistol but it had no effect and you remained unfazed. You took the gun off him and scared them off, afterwards you fell on the floor really unconscious."

"…"  
 _What, the, hell. That sounds absolutely insane... I did that? I did have that vision but I thought that was another delusional dream. That makes me feel better knowing I protected Chiaki, but still. I took a gun hit to the face and was unfazed… clearly I can go farther than just drop my emotions at times, being able to drop the feeling of pain would be useful, I can ignore it but not feeling it would be beneficial, how can I tap into it again?_

"Actually I had a dream of something familiar, so I believe you. What happened after that, if you didn't tie me up?"

"After that Hajime and Akane carried you to your room where Mikan treated your wounds." Tsuki's hands instinctively went to his head, he had both the wound on the back of his head and the one on his check, both of which were really sore, Togami kept talking.

"I asked Naegi and Mikan to explain the stabbing to everyone in the common room, afterwards FF launched an assault where they kidnapped you and used smoke grenades as cover. We've been looking for you for two days now." It was quite the revelation but Tsuki just took it all in a laugh.

"Haha, that's a nice story but there's a small problem… Soda visited me yesterday." Both Togami, Nanami and Hajime who had re-entered the room was stunned. Tsuki, still facing the wall, noticed the silence and deducted the cause.

"So you didn't know! Haha that's pretty funny, Soda was always paranoid about the traitor among you guys and now he is! Haaahaaa." Togami however still wanted to focus on the problem at hand.

"Chiaki is this normal behaviour for your brother at all? I haven't seen him act in _this_ manner." Nanami took a second to think about it, but it was to tell considering all they could see was the back of his head.

"We should release him first so I can look at him." Nanami then approached him to untie his rope, but to her surprise Tsuki let the rope holding his hands together drop off.

"Soda was nice enough to cut this part off so I could eat by myself, I made it look they were still tied to surprise anyone and… _convince_ them to let me escape." The rope on the floor was picked up by Nanami and he showed it to both Togami and Hinata.

"AH!... what the…" The rope was dripping with blood upon closer look which shocked Hinata. Nanami turned back to Tsuki.

"Why is your hand bleeding Kettei?"

"Hehe, my blood is on your hands, both physically and metaphorically. After Soda cut the rope binding my hands I've been clawing my way through the rope, after all I still have a role that I'm bound to do. I'm about half way through the rope, I tried using my blood as lubricant to undo it but it's too tight, clawing at it is a _lot_ more effect." His grim speech done Nanami started cutting the rope binding his chest to the chair with knife from the desk.

Hinata stood staring, he saw that Tsuki's hands were a mixture of dried and fresh blood and bits of string mixed in. Togami was trying to understand the different boy in front of him but was having trouble looking past his voice and the blood around him. Nanami stood back as the rope she cut drop.

Tsuki slowly stood up, his bones gave a crack sound as they stretched, considering it had been two days since last moving them. He quickly stretched his arms up before turning around. Blood was still dripping from his hands and he had dried parts of it on his shirt, his hair was even more of a mess due to the lack of care and his face still showed a dark purple bruise on his cheek, but his eyes contained a faintly familiar mist to them, as if blinding him from reality.

Nanami, not one for judging by looks, approached her brother and have him a hug ignoring the blood stains she got on her clothes. Tsuki returned the hug and gave one last comment.

"I guess we really are _blood_ siblings… hehe." Apart from the cheesy comment Hinata and Togami noticed something, the mist in Tsuki's eyes appeared to fade slightly. Togami waited for the mini family reunion to be over before talking.

"Well now that the most pressing issue has been solved we need to have you tended for, you need to shower and rest. Tomorrow morning we'll have Mikan fix you up and tell everyone the story of how we found him, let them sleep for now, we can also hear Soda's side of the story afterwards. Until then head back to your rooms, we don't want to wake up anyone, explaining it to individuals would be slower than just everyone at once." They all agreed, it was a good plan by Togami, as they headed Togami stayed behind briefly. He quickly searched the desks and bed for something, but not finding what he wanted, he joined the others, heading back to their rooms.

 **BEEP  
** "I've missed that sound… why are you wearing my watch Hajime?" Asked Tsuki.

"Mikan took it off when caring for your wounds, it was left behind when FF kidnapped you so Togami told me to hold since." Hinata took off the watch and was about to hand it to Tsuki but he stopped him.

"Could you carry it to my room? Blood is difficult to get off metal." His voice seemed to be getting closer to normal, he had gained a lot more sanity now than he had before. Nanami was still concerned for her brother.

"Are your hands ok? They look pretty bad." In the moonlight through the windows they could see the dry and fresh blood on his hand with cuts and bits of rope as well.

"They hurt, but when tied to a chair for two days it becomes the least of your problems."

"What other problems were there?" Asked Togami, morbidly curious as to what he meant.

"Well considering I thought you all tied me up at the time I was doubting you all, I tried to think things through rationally but… being tied up had its negative effects. I wasn't able to think clearly, it's a problem I get, if I can't rationalise my thoughts I start losing my priorities. I'm sure I gave Hajime a good scare."

"Er, yeah… what do you mean by losing your priorities?"

"I can't say right now, give me until tomorrow my thoughts are still muddled." After this they arrived at their rooms, they all gave each other a good night and went into their own rooms. Tsuki went to shower off his bloody self, Nanami got changed before going to bed, Togami went back to thinking about the future while Hinata was still confused but now sitting on his bed.

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
_

 _I got some blood on the paper… cool. I was released today from the rope… my mind went full psycho… more reasons for me to hate myself. But what is 'hate'? Is that really what I'm feeling? Is 'hate' the right word to describe this? How do I know that's what I'm feeling? It's indescribable… ah cr—I got blood ev-re…_

* * *

Sonia woke up, she was used to waking up early unlike most of the others due to Novoselic culture of having to attend any event early, including breakfast. After freshening up she headed over to the restaurant like every morning. As she headed up the stairs the sound of plates could be heard.

"Hello?" Sonia called out. She saw a boy preparing breakfast.

"Kettei! What are you doing here!?" He turned around and looked at her, his smile in contrast to the bruising on his face and the redness of his eyes.

"Some friends found me last night, we agreed to explain to everyone together. Until then would you like to join me for breakfast?" While Sonia was curious as to what happened she was more relieved that he was ok.

"Yes, that would be just great." They sat down and enjoyed some vegetable's and rice while waiting for others to came up.

"What's wrong with your hands Kettei? They look pretty bad." Sonia asked with concern, even though all the blood had been washed off his hands were still raw with signs of cuts.

"Don't worry about it, it happened because I was trying cut through the rope holding me." Sonia was shocked at this at said,

"What?! How co-" But she was interrupted by Koizumi who had just walked up the stairs.

"Hello-…K-Kettei?! What are you doing here?!"

"We're going to tell everyone at once, Byakuya, Hajime and Chiaki rescued me last night."

"Are you ok? You don't look like you should be out of bed, your bruise hasn't healed, your eyes are all red and your hands look they've been mauled!" She bluntly told him while sounding pretty angry but as always Tsuki laughed it off.

"Haha, I appreciate the concern but I don't let pain get in the way of anything I do."

"You're making people worried by looking like that!" Koizumi retorted, still unhappy.

"Who am I making worried?" Tsuki asked, he wasn't really sure why Koizumi had gotten so aggressive at him.

"…" She didn't respond. Tsuki looked over to Sonia for an explanation, she sighed and tried to explain it to him.

"Kettei your disappearance worried everyone, and you suddenly coming back looking like… _that_ , only worries people more." Tsuki took a moment realising this his disappearance clearly caused a lot of concern between Koizumi and Sonia. He hadn't realised they would worry about him sooo much, he had tried to make a good impression on people but just like Naegi he had trouble with it, the fact that FF was behind their situation made the Remnants of Despair find trusting anyone out their group difficult, even Hinata had snapped at him when they met. Clearly though Tsuki had successfully made some real friends that cared for him.

"AHHHH!" A high pitch shout interrupted, all three of the teenagers looked at the source, it was Soda. Tsuki gave him a smile, he had already had thought of what to do if he encountered Soda before the talk to everyone during his night walk.

"Morning Soda, I was just waiting for everyone to join us so I could tell everyone _what happened_." Soda wasn't really sure what to do and slowly backed off.

"I… need to go back to my room for a second…" He then headed off hastily.

"What's his problem? Do I have to drag him over here?" Said a displeased Koizumi, before anyone could answer her Naegi had just arrived.

"Hey, what's wrong with Soda, I saw…. Kettei!" He ran over to Tsuki and gave him a bro hug.

"How are you?! What happened to you?! You don't look very well…" He seemed pretty concerned and Tsuki didn't really want to tell him the truth knowing it would hurt him, but not one to hold back the truth he told him straight.

"I was tied up on a chair for the whole time." Naegi stared at him, the words hurting him deeply.

"…There's a lot I need to straighten out when I get back, I'm really sorry for everything you and everyone has to go through. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Naegi was clearly hurt so Sonia tried to console him.

"It's not your fault Makoto, you've been trapped here with us."

"No I take responsibility for this, you all deserve to be treated better." Naegi was pretty serious, considering everything that had been thrown at the Remnants of Despair. During their conversation the others Ultimate's showed up, equally surprised at Tsuki being there. One of the last ones were Nanami and Hinata due to how late they were up last night.

"Morning everyone, how are you feeling Kettei?" Asked Nanami. Tsuki gave her a smile as he responded.

"A lot better, now that you two are here, we only have Byakuya and Soda left before we can enlighten everyone on last night."

"Actually we saw Byakuya heading into Kazuichi's room to get bring him here." Informed Hinata, this sparked a question for Sonia.

"What's wrong with Kazuichi? He's was acting strange today." Hinata then answered her.

"He was involved in what happened so Byakuya is making sure he shows up." As if on cue, Togami walked up the stairs, his hand on the back of Soda shirt, clearly he had to partly drag him.

"Good, I see everyone is awake! You're all due an explanation to Kettei's sudden appearance and so we shall give it to you. Kettei can you start off by explaining what happened when you awoke?"

"Sure, I found myself tied to a chair in a dark room, there was no one with me. I had no sense of time so I'm not sure when this happened but I was visited by _someone_. They gave me food and left me alone again." Togami approved the way Tsuki had worded everything and moved it onto a different point of view.

"Tragic I know but let us finish the story before you give any comments. Hajime now tell the events of your case last night."

"Well I returned to my room to find a note on my desk telling me to meet someone on the upper floor of the hotel after everyone was asleep. I wasn't sure who it was so I followed it and walked through the hallway. I heard a 'click' sound of a door unlocking and checked the door I was next to, inside I saw Kettei tied up and we er… talked a bit." Nanami then carried on talking, not needing Togami to tell her.

"During this me and Byakuya met each other in the common room, we both had gotten notes telling us to meet someone there and talk about something in the upper floor. After a while we headed up the hallway to find an open door with Hajime by it. We found Kettei and released him, Byakuya then sent us all to bed considering how late it was and we planned to tell you all in the morning."

"So you were tied up right above us! We wasted so much god damn looking for you around the island." Kuzuryū was pretty pissed and so was Koizumi who said angrily;

"How could they tie you up?! I thought FF were the good guys!" Togami gave her an answer.

"I assume it was to punish for what he's done to FF, such as stealing from them and cheating his way on this island. The important thing is he is with us, now we should plan what to do when FF arrive, no doubt it will be soon." Naegi then took over.

"I plan to leave this island the boat they come in, I can't let FF continue to treat you all the way they are, also I still have to look after Hanamura if you still plan to let FF take him." But before they could answer Togami brought the topic back.

"Hold on, there's still something we need clarify, Kazuichi, can you explain why you delivered Kettei food on first night?" The Ultimate's looked at him, most of them shocked at the new information to them.


	9. Chapter 5 - Sacrifice and Regret -Part 1

Chapter 5- Sacrifice and Regret  
Part 1

"What the hell Kazuichi, you knew where Kettei was being held and you didn't say anything!?" Shouted Kuzuryū, considering this was news to him and most of the others he was pretty pissed. Soda tried to defend himself.

"W-Wait! I-I didn't mean to... er-" His stumble of words was interrupted by Koizumi.

"What were you thinking?! You just left him tied up for that long!" Soda seemed to shrink at the onslaught, Togami was more interested in what he had to say.

"Kazuichi, can you explain first how you actually knew where Kettei was tied up? Did a future foundation agent contact you?"

"Well, sorta. The night he was taken I found a note in my room telling me to head to the upper floors where I waited but no one showed… then I heard a lock click sound and er, ended up in the room he was tied up in and… er... there was some food and a note telling me to feed him and… _a note_ saying not to tell anyone where he was, _or else._ " Soda was pretty nervous at what he said, and rightfully so as he was lying about the note. Togami however did think of what he was saying to be suspicious but let it be and asked Soda on something else.

"So the next night instead of feeding Kettei like FF( **Future Foundation** ) wanted you to do, you sent notes around to me Chiaki and Hajime hoping to get us to find him without _directly_ telling us where he was." He was a pretty solid theory, Togami showing his genius once again. However since you never expected Soda to lie he assumed everything he had said was true. Soda got pretty relaxed at this, Togami had revealed his plan without exposing his lie and he no longer seemed like the bad guy.

"Yeah… you got it right Byakuya." Soda admitted. At hearing his reason everyone laid off on the cold stares.

"You should have just told us Kazuichi, we aren't going to let FF control us anymore." Sonia put softly. Akane backed her up.

"Yeah! I'm going to make these punks pay for everything they've done!" Togami tried to keep the conversation relevant.

"Yes we do have a lot to discuss with FF once they arrive but for now we have more pressing matters, Soda do you know where Kettei's laptop is then?"

"Huh? No, I don't know anything about it." Soda responded. This, however, was news to Tsuki.

"Wait, you haven't spoken to Alter Ego since?"

"Unfortunately not, FF must have separated him from us so he couldn't help us in finding you-" Togami's words were interrupted by a loud familiar horn noise.  
 ***HONK***

"Kyaaah! W-What was that?!" Asked a very worried Tsumiki, Naegi enlightened her.

"It's a boat horn! There finally here!" He was pretty excited and was already running off to the shore.

"And there he goes, we should head there as well. We all have something to discuss if that's the boat FF have arrived in." Togami led them all outside for a confrontation that they would all remember.

* * *

It was indeed a large boat that most of them remembered, the ones that didn't were asleep at the time but they had been told about it. Naegi was already on the boat, a few FF agents let him pass on as they exited the boat and approached the group of Ultimate's, including Hinata and Tsuki. The three agents wore black featureless suits and sunglasses, the front one, clearly he was of higher rank, spoke in a deep gruff voice.

"Kettei Tsuki, step out." He and the agents behind him stood waiting. Tsuki stood out of the group and looked at the lead agent before speaking.

"What do you want?" At this an agent at the back took out a piece of note and handed it to the lead agent.

"You are being charged with the following crimes; theft of both physical possessions and classified information, identity fraud and assault on multiple FF members. How do you plead?" It was a hefty list of crimes that Tsuki carried on his conscious.

"That's how you put it? I took back what FF originally stole from these guys, call it theft if you want. I never stole anyone identity, I went under different names that no one was using. And are you really using the word _assault?_ There's no way you all weren't aware of what exactly was happening this time around, and before… it wasn't my fault before damn it!"

"Doesn't matter, those are the charges." The lead agent put bluntly, he clearly didn't care for Tsuki's argument.

"…Well if that's how FF see it, then I plead guilty." Tsuki admitted to the horror of everyone behind him.

"Don't leave us Kettei!" Nanami called out, most of the others had the same worried look. Tsuki gave a short laugh before talking.

"Haha, I have _no_ intentions of leaving this island Chiaki, you should know that."  
 _Or the will to leave either…_

"I'm under orders to bring you back with us, _alone._ No one has to get hurt if you just co-ope-" But he was interrupted by Tsuki.

"Well if those are your terms then I guess some will have to get hurt. You are not taking me anywhere!" He challenged, the lead agent didn't seem the least bit surprised and signalled the men behind him with a hand gesture.

As the three agents approached Tsuki the Ultimate's jumped into action. Nanami approached joined Tsuki's side followed by a slightly less willing Hinata. After that the rest of them joined his side. While some of them weren't exactly loyal to Tsuki, they all had a problem with simply letting FF do as they wanted anymore. The odds were ten to three, with Hanamura uselessly on the side while Naegi was still in the boat. The odds however were quickly turned with the movement of the lead agents hand, he took a pistol out pointed at Tsuki.

"Back off, this has nothing to do with any of you. But if you keep on insisting to interfere then I will be forced to use _this_." The lead agent shook the pistol slightly to make it clear what he meant. A few of them instantly backed off. Tsuki looked at the weapon directly, he recognised the pistol model, the only ammunition it could support was a cold, metal _bullet_. Tsuki put his priorities straight.

"Get back Chiaki, this is my battle."

"But we can't let them take you."

"*sigh* Trust me I'm not leaving, I have a duty to fill after all _and I can't just ignore it_. Hajime if you could please." At his request Hinata put a hand on Nanami's shoulder and slowly eased her back. After the retreat of Tsuki's backup the two lower ranked agents approached him, one of them holding handcuffs. Tsuki tensed up and tried to think of some sort of plan.

 _Two agents, both bigger and stronger than me, but just like everyone else they underestimate me. But the other agent doesn't look like the same, he is a lot more dangerous. Nggh, my body still hurts since being tied up, but that doesn't matter, it hasn't been for a while… *sigh*. This isn't going to help me at all… constant situations like this, when I have to use **it** to help me. In the end I just lose more and more…_

Self-loathing and thinking time was over, the agents had approached him, one of them grabbed his arm but took a punch to the stomach for it, he fell back clearly surprised at how quickly things had escalated, the other agent grabbed both Tsuki's arms this time not taking any risks so Tsuki kicked him in the leg instead. However, the agent took the kick without flinching, Tsuki wasn't that strong after all. Tsuki now had his hands behind his back, a few seconds and they would be cuffed so he escalated the fight even more.

"ARGH!" The agent shouted as a shoe slammed against his crotch, he let go in pain causing Tsuki to drop on the floor and split his lip. The other agent was now back up and pinned the troublesome boy to the ground so he couldn't get up. The scene was both funny and concerning to the Ultimate's, some of them wanting to interfere but the pistol from the lead agent dissuaded them.

Tsuki now being pinned to the sand and now dropped into a deeper state, the pain from his cut lip went absent and he focused on dispatching his captors. He couldn't use his hands and the agent stayed away from his legs to avoid the fate of other agent, who was now getting back up. Tsuki struggled and tried to throw the agent off him by shifting his weight left and right but it was too little effect, he was being held down too hard.

Tsuki changed his plans and took a mouthful of some sand under him, he turned his head and spat it back out at the agent, in his moment of blindness Tsuki focused his strength to overwhelm the agent off him and before he could retaliate Tsuki kicked him hard in the shoulder, part of him held back from going for the head. As the agent backed off Tsuki took a blow from the back of his head from the other agent who had gotten up, he staggered forward before falling.

Tsuki caught himself while falling though and jumped back up, he then charged at the agent hoping to catch him off guard.

"AARRRGGGGHHH!" The battle cry did take the agent by surprise so he ended up getting shoulder charged into the floor. A booming shout then ended the fight.

"STOP!" The lead agents voice summoned silence and everyone focused their attention to him.

"Now that you're done making a mockery of my subordinates this ends, _now_." He pointed the pistol directly at the boy.

 _If I take one wrong step, he's going to shoot me… heh._  
He took a moment to think before responding. _  
_"Do it! I. **Dare. You.** " Tsuki goaded him to the surprise of everyone. It caused a ruckus among group.

 _"Drop the gun!"  
"D-don't shoot him!"  
"Why would you say that?!"  
"Are you trying to get shot?!"  
"S-stop, please!"  
"He isn't going to shoot you."_

All the voices were hard to distinct from each other for Tsuki, all he heard was a mesh of voices.

"Now get on the floor and no one has to get hurt." The lead agent offered but Tsuki didn't take it, he had an idea, a particularly crazy one.

"Haha, you aren't going to shoot me. There's no way your boss will be happy with that."

"That won't be your problem, you do anything out of line and I have every right to shoot you." Tsuki though didn't seem to care, in fact he took a step closer to him and gave a crazed look. His thought process going out of whack.

"Hehe, I call your bluff so you better put me down!"

 _"Stop Kettei!"  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"This is ridiculous."_

The voices behind Tsuki tried to hold him back but he ignored it.  
 _There's no way he's **supposed** to shoot me, FF want to do things by the book after all, he explained what I was being charged with as if I was going to court or something. Something like that can't happen if I get shot. If I approach him and he doesn't stop me then I prove my point, but if he shoots me then, then… haha! If I got shot then stuff goes down, maybe a riot back at FF. A young boy shot dead by an agent, there's no way the civilians people back there will let that just go by. People authorities will be questioned, this guy and his boss probably fired and their decisions questioned. The ex-remnants of Despair see their friend brutally murdered in front of them, there's no way you can keep on testing them for seeing that, after this time it is an actual death, I won't just be asleep. Alternatively, even if they keep them on this island surely my death will convince the Novoselic kingdom to save everyone else, surely a murder on their part will convince them of that. They can be safe… Is this my fate? **To die for a promise?** A-am I right? Did I miss something, surely I'm wrong… no I'm just saying that… because, because… I'm scared. _

**Crunch  
** The sound of Tsuki's foot taking another step through the sand filled the air, he stared the gun straight in the hole.

"You have 3 seconds to move back before I shoot you." The lead agent put bluntly.

" **3** " At the countdown Tsuki smiled sadistically. Shouts came from behind.

 _"Stop it Kettei!"_

 _Why did I take a step forward? I'm actually going through with this. This is the most crazy dumb plan I've ever had, but it might just work…_

" **2** "

 _"What the hell is he doing?"_

 _Th-this is it! C-can I really go like this?! Nggh. Staring at a pistol is a lot more difficult than I thought… N-no, not like this!_

" **1** "

 _"Come back!"_

 _Hngh, *gasp* *gasp* Dammit why can't I move back?! Move, back, Move, Back, Move back, Move Back, MOVE, BACK, MOVE BACK!_

He breathed heavily and rapidly. He took a step back, or at least tried to. But something held him in place, bounded by his only real attribute **. _His determination_** _._ In the end it would be his undoing, it allowed him to do things few others ever could, both good and bad but now it was about to pay the price for it. He stood in place staring death in face.  
 _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? MOVE BACK DAMMIT! ... ... ...  
I guess I can call this proof, I really am delusional... a sickness of the mind, I knew this the day **she** died, I knew a while before that, I knew this was it, in the end I never really ever had a choice... tch, ha. Maybe that's wrong... I'm delusional after all, everything I do or think could be wrong... I could be a flying bird that just fell unconscious. Oh well, there's only one thing left to do... __Sacrifice_ _, I knew it would come down to this. I-I'm not ready, but it doesn't matter. Please don't shoot me… I didn't mean it…Haaahaa, I want to cry! But I can't, not since **she** died! Hahahahaha. This is it! *gulp* I'm sorry sis… I failed… But maybe it's good it ends like this… maybe I'm just in the way..._

 **"Zero"**

"NOOooOoOOooOoo!" Multiple high pitch screams filled the air but it was outmatched with a loud gunshot.

 **BANG  
** Tsuki eyes kept staring at the weapon, wanting to see the bullet the would end him but even in his last moments he was denied the luxury of it. His vision went white and he fell to the floor, hitting the sand with a thud, he made no scream or shout, as if determined to stand strong until the end.

* * *

Everyone stood still in shock except the lead agent, they had just witnessed a murder right in front of them. The lead agent walked up to the boy on the floor, he didn't seem to care what had just happened. He grabbed him by the scuff on the back on his neck and lifted him up for everyone to see.

"Test failed, none of you saved him." Upon lifting him up, they saw that his clothes were stained with… _sand._ That was it, no blood or wound could be seen apart from the cut he sustained on his lip during the fight.

"That's the cruellest thing done yet! You simply shot a blank!" Togami, as always, assessed the situation first.

"Waves, bullet radio waves that disorientate the target." Takumashī explained blankly. His words were followed up by someone else.

"God dammit, how sick you are?! Go to hell!" Spat Kuzuryū.

"Why isn't he moving?" Asked a concern Nanami, she held a pale yet blank expression. Togami replied, having an idea.

"When faced with death and the person is fully expected to die just the sound of a gun can trigger them to fall unconscious." It was a technique Togami had heard of but he had never tried it before.

"Y-yeah Byakuya's right. The mind goes into shutdown and tried to survive the shot by shutting down its senses…right now he genuinely thinks he's dead…it's rare occurrence patients with certain illnesses show. But s-should be impossible for Kettei..." Tsumiki's mentality knowledge informing everyone.

"Takumashī, drop him!" A distant yet authoritative female voice shouted. The lead agent immediately put the boy down and turned to the speaker.

"I am under orders Miss Kirigiri."

"Well I am ordering you to leave him!" Kirigiri spoke with a tone that wouldn't allow any defiance.

"Sorry but last I checked my boss's word was of higher _importance._ " He smiled as if he was proud of the words he spoke. Kirigiri wasn't pleased but she knew what to do.

"Naegi what is your word on this?" Naegi who was behind her stepped out and spoke.

"Do as she says." Kirigiri was pleased with this and carried on talking after.

"Two high ops beat one, that's how it works. Now take your team and stay on the boat, I don't want to see your face on this island!" Just like that he headed on the boat with other two agents, clearly annoyed at the situation.

"The boss will hear about this."  
The rest of the group on the island joined up with Kirigiri and Naegi. Tsumiki and Nanami were at Tsuki's side trying to wake him up.

"Sorry about that, he shouldn't have gone through with those orders." Kirigiri apologized, even though it didn't help. Naegi sighed and also expressed his sorry-ness.

"I'm really sorry… I know FF have done some terrible things but they mean good…" It was a pretty weak argument and it only seemed to tick off the ex-remnants of Despair even more.

"I want out! You all are crazy! You can't put us through anymore of this!" Soda shouted, he had practically cracked under everything they had been through, the killing school trip had already pushed him and most of the others over the edge and now everything that had happened after that was pretty brutal.

"I know you all feel h-" But before Naegi could console them, Kuzuryū snapped.

"Shut up! We're tired of all the shit you've put us through! Can't you just let us go already?" Koizumi then joined in.

"What do you think you're doing?! You suppose to fighting Despair and here we are, being tortured!"

"What makes you any better than Junko? We're practically living like we're back on that god damn school trip!" Claimed Soda. Akane followed it up.

"Have you got a problem with us or something? I'm going to punch someone if these tests keep coming!"

"These tests have been pretty inhuman." Sonia mentioned.

"Didn't you promise that you were trying to save us?" Recalled Hinata. Togami finished the group rant with his own comment.

"I must say you have gone pretty far." Their anger now all expressed Kirigiri carried on talking while Naegi looked at the floor feeling ashamed.

"…We _do_ know how you feel. We took part in the Killing School life and had ten of our friends brutally murdered. Unlike your situation though, they aren't coming back." It was enough to silent everyone for a while so she carried on talking.

"The orders were supposed to have stopped after the kidnapping, the real test was to see if you could wake up all your friends with their sanity. However, as you discuss before, there were those who were uncomfortable with you all so the majority voted for _a representative_ who rivalled me. He planned both the kidnapping and this fake shooting in order to test you all further." Kirigiri had deliberately left out the name of perpetrator.

"But why? Why don't they trust us?" Asked Sonia.

"We've been through a lot as well. FF don't just hire agents, we work to save people who are escaping from Despair. People like Tsuki who at the time was just trying to get their family to safety and FF are setting up safe areas for them to live and support the fight against Despair, a lot of people join our ranks, risking their lives, an unfortunately that is _exactly_ what happens. People die and their families are left to mourn, the killers are of course Ultimate Despairs, just like most of you once were." The fact that all this was still going on in the world made the scene even more depressing. Hinata pointed out what most of them were thinking.

"So considering everything that's happening we can't really blame people for being so distrustful of us…"

"Exactly, you all understand now? Now before we carry how about we help Tsuki?" Kirigiri pointed out, the boy in question was still completely unconscious on the sand. Tsumiki had laid him a recovery position.

"How long will he be out for Mikan?" Asked Sonia.

"Sorry but… I'm not sure, it could be hours or… days. He er, his mind may think he's dead… Sorry I can't do anything."

"But this doesn't make sense, he called the bluff out loud and stood in defiance. I don't get _why_ he fell unconscious." Mentioned Togami, he had been thinking about it since it happened but it still didn't make any sense.

"Ironically, he's in a similar state to your sleeping friends, we have an infirmary on the boat if you could bring him there." Kirigiri offered but she was met with a response from Koizumi who had a sense of pride in it.

"Hold on he just beat up two of your agents because he didn't want to get on that boat, we should respect that."

"Take him to the hotel then, you won't need a nurse from our boat of course." Kirigiri swiftly said finding a quick work around to the problem.

"That will do, Akane and Hajime if you could please escort Kettei to his room for him to rest." Togami asked and they both agreed and carried him between them while the rest of the group now joined by Kirigiri and Naegi headed over to the common room.

* * *

"Ok, we left Kettei on his bed. Mikan said he was breathing fine." Informed Hinata to everyone in the common room. Kirigiri responded.

"Good, someone can check on him later on. Now feel free to ask what you want, I'll share any information that isn't too sensitive." Togami was the first to take up an offer of free information.

"When do we get access to Alter Ego? We don't know when our friends are ready to be woken up." The fate of his sleeping friends being his first priority. Even though Togami still had a condescending tone to him, he clearly had his priorities of his friends at the top.

"Not for a while, we recently discovered a different virus that's hiding in his code and so after a while he agreed to contain himself on a server back at FF. Tsuki's laptop was taken to be scanned and cleaned and will be returned to you all later today."

"But how are we supposed to know when to wake up our friends?" Asked Koizumi.

"When you get the laptop back there will be a program on it that shows the vitals of the remaining people in the pods, anyone that can read them will be able to distinguish when they are able to wake up."

"What about Alter Ego, will he be ok?" Asked Nanami, her face was no longer pale but still concerned.

"He will be fine, I doubt a virus will be able be his undoing. The real problem is finding out how he got it, but that doesn't involve any of you due to the lack of technology on this island."

"You got that right, are you trying to keep technology away from is?" Asked an annoyed Soda, he hadn't been able to tinker with much as of late.

"That's because there isn't much left in the world, phones are practically useless due to service towers being down permanently as is the internet. Any technology we use such as weapons aren't useful for you all, resources such as that are spread around FF. Even that laptop Tsuki brought with him should have been confiscated under normal circumstances."

"That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Mentioned Sonia.

"It's how things need to be done, we provide a safe haven for survivors to live while they by offering objects they have or their services. A war is expensive to fight, resource's need to be used wisely." Kirigiri explained, the real word was indeed harsh and they all knew that. Hinata's curiosity peaked on Tsuki's past.

"So what did Kettei offer to FF?" Togami was also interested and followed up on the question.

"Yes he did mentioned a lot about sneaking around in your organisation." At this Kirigiri put a hand to her cheek, Tsuki had been a problem before and he still was one.

"Well he's been both an asset and a large problem. He joined FF before me and Naegi had, from what I heard they were in debt to him for bringing them Alter Ego and did indeed let him off with various things such as keeping a laptop but there was an incident that involved him, and it changed things _dramatically_. It occurred a bit before me and the others had been rescued from the Killing School Life.

* * *

 _"*sob* *sob* S-sis… I promise, I'll do whatever I can! *sob* You kept your promise to me so I'll keep it to you… just stay with me… please… I know your dead b-but, your soul is with me right? …Right? That's how the theory should go but this all seems so… so… fiction. Y-you're dead and I just can't accept it."  
I then went back to crying on the hospital bed. I then heard a distant voice.  
"a-l-i-v-e"  
"Huh? S-sis? You aren't gone?"  
"G-o-n-e"  
"What the?…It's true… Alter Ego was telling the truth… Your body is in front of me, completely lifeless, and yet I hear your voice. No, I feel you as well, your soul… Can I do it? Just stay with me sis, and I'll do all I can keep your promise."  
"c-a-r-e-f-u-l"  
"I will…"_

* * *

"What was the incident?" Asked Hinata and Kirigiri replied to him.  
"I read files about it, it occurred the day his sister died. He had spent a lot of the day crying in her hospital room, FF offered him psychological help for the day after and he agreed. But something happened that night, he was allegedly spotted roaming the grounds in the night. Certain residents claimed to hearing footsteps throughout the night, the guard on watch also saw and called out to Tsuki but he would end up running away in the night. It was pretty unusual behaviour and when he was questioned on it he simply said he was 'thinking'. This was the start of his unnatural behaviour."

* * *

 _Arghhh ugnh, m-my head! Why does it hurt so bad?! I just need to walk it off… this though… it hurts a lot more than it ever has. The wind is sooo cold, I should go back inside… huh?  
I then dropped to his knees, my hands clamped on my head in pain.  
Nggh, what is happening.. why?! Is this some sort of curse or something? I feel like my head is about to split open.  
" r"  
S-sis? What's happening?! Why do I feel like this? Is it because you're gone?_

My thoughts were racing, I tried to think of something to stop the pain.  
N-No? Is there something I should be doing?... It is?! I-I need to be doing something right now, something useful… to help fulfil my promise. But it's night time, everything is locked up, I can't do anything right now. Arghhh! Are you trying to tell me something, through pain? No, you wouldn't do this sis, something else is. Am I thinking too physically? Maybe I suppose to plan… what am I doing tomorrow?

* * *

"In the morning Tsuki had his appointment with a psychiatrist, FF had trained many of them to help people overcome the loss of loved ones but in this case it went horribly wrong. Tsuki resented the way he was trying to be consoled and things ended badly. A guard interrupted them and tried to restrain Tsuki before he got violent but it made things worse."

* * *

 _"Shut up! You don't understand anything!"  
"I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm just trying to help."  
"Are you? I don't-"  
The door then opened and a FF agent came inside.  
"What's going on here?"  
"The boy has gone crazy!"  
"Now just calm down!"_

 _I leaped back when the agent approached me._

 _"Stay away from me! I'm not in the wrong here!"_

 _He clearly didn't believe me, I was losing my nerve as he approached me. Did I really look that dangerous? Before I knew it he had grabbed hold of my arms._

 _"What the hell!? What did I do?"  
"Just calm down and I'll let go of you."_

 _I struggled more, I didn't know why but suddenly I panicked even more. Being held in position wasn't pleasant._

 _"How am I supposed to calm down when you're restraining me!?"_

 _My voice had changed, it was some sort of mixture of terror and fear and probably convinced the agent even more not to let me go. I knew I would never be able to overcome him, he was at least twice my size and was a lot stronger then I was._

 _But still I struggled, out of fear, out of terror, but also out of something else. I suddenly felt a rush of energy, I need to keep going, I couldn't give up so easily, if I fall at an obstacle as simple as this I'll never be able to keep my promise. With newfound willpower I thrashed even harder, harder and harder… but it was to no avail, pretty disappointing. Even though I felt the energy to fight in the end I was still limited to my muscles. I couldn't just brute force my way through, I had to be smart about this. He was now pinning me to a wall while my hands were being held behind my back. I could use my foot but I would surely fall… but does that matter? If I kick him hard enough, then it doesn't matter if I fall. It felt like a stupid idea but I did it anyway._

 _I lifted my leg and gave him a good kick in his leg, I fell immediately after due to the force I sent at him, I hit the floor hard but for some reason I didn't feel the pain. The psychiatrist just watched in horror, the agent spat blood out from the cut he just got from biting his lip as he fell. He took a bewildered look at me and did something uncalled for, it was completely uncalled for!_

 _Why the hell would he do something like that! Surely some sort of training would have told him not to, of course him pulling out his gun would cause me to react like that! I remember the sudden jerk, the moment he un-holstered his pistol and lifted it at me, my body went full auto pilot mode. He probably had no intention of shooting me but that's not what I thought at the time. All I knew was that I wasn't safe, I ran at him, tried to make it so he would hesitate before shooting me. It worked…_

 _I wish it didn't, I can't believe what I did. When I got close enough to him, sprinting as fast as I could, I grabbed the gun from his hands then quickly distanced myself from him. I raised the pistol at him, thinking of my options._

 _Option 1: Throw the gun and run out.  
Option 2: Keep the gun and run.  
Option 3: Shoot them both… where it won't kill them and run  
 **Option 4:** **Kill them both and run**_

 _They all had their ups and downs, it terrifies me now of what I was willing to do but for some reason I don't feel regret. I think part of conscious forced me to pick in between option 1 and 2… I went with 1. I threw the gun at the agent, he caught it but by the time he did I had already left, running like my life was endanger. …_

 _That's wrong, I think I wrote that for sanities sake but that's too late. Even now my hands are shaking, I can't seem to wash the blood off them. I picked option 3 and I hate admitting it. I don't know why, but I did end up shooting the agent in the leg. I remember the blood spatter and his scream… the loud animalistic shout spooked me enough so that I dropped the gun and ran to my apartment before grabbing my personal possessions._

 _That leads me here, at the edge of the forest just outside of the FF safe zone. I'm leaving my journal here, if someone finds this then please don't hate me, I don't know what's happening to me, my thoughts are mixing with each other and I'm losing who I really am, all I know is that I have a promise to hold. I can't stand writing more words down; it hurts so much. I'm heading deeper into the forest, carrying all my essentials in my bag, I'll handle any Despair in my way. Don't risk your life to save me, I can't guarantee I'll do the same for you. I hate to say this but I know I'll be back, I have a friend to speak to and a promise to fulfil. How far I will go I don't know. -H-e-l-p- -m-e- –Kettei Tsuki._

* * *

"His unnatural behaviour continued during his appointment where he got into an argument with the psychiatrist, a FF agent tried to calm Tsuki down but they ended up fighting, Tsuki had managed to take his pistol off him somehow and ended up shooting the agent in the leg before running away from the FF secure zone." Kirigiri gave everyone a moment to take in what she had said.

"H-He _shot_ someone?" Stuttered Hinata.

"That cannot be…" Moaned Sonia.

"Did you find out why? It doesn't make any sense why he would do such a thing." Asked Togami intrigued but also disheartened at what he had heard. This time Naegi answered him.

"We think he did it out of fear or self-defence but officially on the files it's put due to insanity reasons."

"How come?" Asked Hinata, this time they were answered by Kirigiri.

"No proof, after that incident we never got a proper hold of him. He would make any return visits to FF quick and relied on information by Alter Ego to remain unseen and would then leave once he was done. Either hiding within FF or on the fields of despair we aren't sure. More recently he _infiltrated_ the boat headed for this island and joined you all."

"So he lied to us… why didn't he tell us any of this?!" Asked Koizumi, feeling betrayed. Kirigiri was already prepared with an answer.

"I've been thinking why for a while and my theory is because he wanted to gain some of your trust, he only told you parts of his past, lying at parts and leaving out large crucial bits of information."

"I knew he couldn't be trusted! What did I tell you all?! He _was_ and is a psychopath!" Shouted Soda, pleased that his suspicions were on point.

"He is indeed more dangerous than you all thought which is why he was tied up. Although we don't think he intentionally means harm, that doesn't change the fact that he's dangerous." Kirigiri pointed out. She carried on talking.

"Naegi's team has theorized that he's probably sick with some kind of psychotic disorder. Right now the boys in the lab think it's a variation of schizophrenia."

"So they figured it out? I haven't been given communication while on the island." Naegi said.

"Yeah, they did. Tsumiki could you explain the illness in question?" It sounded like a complicated disorder but Tsumiki gave it her best try.

"Schizophrenia is a psychotic disorder as you said… and it's a very terrible one at that. As well as delusions and hallucinations, victims can also experience muddled thoughts and mild changes in behaviour. It's not easily treatable and usually is affected by it for the rest of their life… therapy can help a bit… i-I can't believe I didn't notice this before…"

"Well he's definitely deluded! There's no questioning that." Pointed out Soda heartlessly.

"I saw him hallucinate once… he kept washing his hands thinking they were stained with blood…" Tsumiki slowly said, clearly disappointed in herself.

"He also talked about having problems with his thoughts when me, Chiaki and Byakuya untied him…" Hinata recalled.

"And we've all seen how quickly he changed his behaviour drastically at numerous times, I think it's clear then. This also explains why he's unconscious right now, he truly believes he's dead." Togami wrapped up. Kirigiri then carried on talking.

"You're right, now that we've sorted that out, I have to tell you all this. We need to take Tsuki back to FF and have him treated for his illness. Are you going to stop us?" Now that they heard the truth they had to decide whether or not to let their 'friend' go.

"How do we know your word is true?" Asked Togami, he didn't ask out of distrust but because he wanted to see proof, his morbid interest growing.

"I found his discarded journal during my private investigation, the last entry details the events on what happened during the day of the incident I mentioned before. You can look at it if you want but it's important evidence for his trial so you can't keep it."

"Trial?! What are you going do to him if he's sick?" Sonia asked, scared of what 'trial' implied. Kirigiri expanded on what she meant after handing Togami the journal, the leather cover had damp stains but wasn't torn. Togami quickly flipped through until he found the last entry and started reading with Hinata beside him reading it as well.

"It's just as Takumashī (the lead agent) said, Tsuki has a list of charges against him and needs to go to court for it. This journal will help prove that he did it due to his illness and he gets help for it, otherwise things get a lot worse." The last few words put a chill down everyone's spine.

* * *

"That's pretty disturbing…" Hinata commented to Togami as they read the journal.

"You're right, but it certainly is evidence. Do you think this was all caused by his little sister dying?" Asked Togami to both Hinata and Kirigiri, the latter responded.

"Essentially yes, and it all started with that promise."

"Hold on I'm still confused, when did this all happen?" Owari asked, she and others were still unsure about all these events. Kirigiri was already prepared for such a question.

"You all have been told various thing so I'll start from the beginning. A few days after the tragic world catastrophe both Tsuki's were saved by FF where the sister, _Seikatsu,_ was put into hospital care and FF got a hold of Alter Ego. After a week or so she died which resulted in the incident where Kettei Tsuki shot a FF agent the next day, this, we think, was the start of his psychotic disorder. He left the safety of FF, likely due to fear of what he did. Seikatsu's body is then frozen at Alter Ego's request. A few days after me and other survivors of the Killing School Life were rescued by FF. Move on a month where me, Naegi and the _real_ Togami have gained a lot of authority and respect, using this Naegi managed to save you all and the rest of the Remnants of Despair by sending you to this island and we had to put through the Neo Reality World before it was complete otherwise you would all be executed as originally planned by FF. Alter Ego, who was the main worker on the Neo Reality World, also added two observers at my request, the first one being Monomi and the other one being Nanami. Your memories wiped we tried to rehabilitate you all but then Monokuma virus had infected the system as you all experienced. This went on for over a week before we managed to break you out, we had to leave directly as there was a meeting back at FF where we would discuss your fate. We ended up with the plan of putting you all through some tests to prove if you had truly gained redemption but in exchange we performed Nanami's operation and sent her to you all on the island. Of course there was something else, the reason Naegi was sent back to join you on the island because I had a hunch Tsuki would find a way onto that boat, he had been reported showing up multiple times in FF but we could never catch him and of course Alter Ego wouldn't spill the beans on him. My hunch was right and Tsuki did end up on the boat and so it was Naegi's job to keep him under control, unfortunately that didn't go so well." Apart from the last bit Kirigiri had managed to keep constant tone but the annoyance in her voice showed. Before anyone could comment she carried on talking.

"While Tsuki was on the island somehow he knew how to wake up your unconscious friends, this was surprising to us all so we delayed the ship headed to bring Tsuki back. First few days went well, you had managed to wake a few friends and passed a test, Tsuki hadn't done anything drastic either and his disorder hadn't developed. While he was completely normal he wasn't too bad either, but then some problems occur, Tsumiki had woken up still as a Despair and Hanamura without a soul. We instantly prepped the standby ship, a live Despair was dangerous and could even convert you all back to Despair so we had to be quick, but while I was on the boat I was informed of the _stabbing_ event occurrence and since I wasn't at HQ i couldn't argue with any orders leading to Tsuki being tied up. Naegi's team who were back at HQ kept me updated over what was happening here and Tsuki condition, it had gotten considerably worse but something else had happened. Somehow it had actually worked, Tsumiki was 'cured' of her Despair, it should have been impossible but it did indeed happen. This now leads us to our current scenario where Tsuki is unconscious after thinking he's been shot. Does that all make sense?" It was a pretty lengthy explanation but it was important for everyone to understand what was happening.

"It appears that Kettei has travelled a difficult journey like us, Naegi why has your 'team' been studying him? Is there some other significance to him?" Togami was still suspicious as to why it seemed like they were using a lot of resources on him. Naegi was about to respond but before he could the door slammed open with some FF agents entering.

"Miss Kirigiri there you are! We finished the Vital programme but the results…" He wasn't sure how to explain it so instead he opened up the laptop and showed it. The laptop in question was Tsuki's. Both Naegi and Kirigiri gave the contents of the laptop a look, Naegi's face lit up while Kirigiri gave a small smile.

"We're going to have to cut this short, the program mentioned shows that most of your friends are ready to wake up, you should all head over there now. Naegi I need you to go back to the boat and use the radio to contact your team, they have important information for you, these island agents will watch over Tsuki." Kirigiri dished out the orders at them all.

"Sure, I'll get going after I check on Kettei. it's nice to have you back Kirigiri." He wanted to refer to her by her first name but she insisted on being professional during any sort of business.

"Thank you, the rest of you lets go." They all headed out while the agents that handed the laptop to Kirigiri dispersed, leaving behind Naegi. Sonia and Koizumi were last to the door but waited a bit. Sonia then called out to Naegi.

"Hey Naegi, she's your special one isn't she?"

"Yeah." It was all Naegi could say while trying to stop blushing. Koizumi suddenly had an annoyed look as she spoke to him.

"You better make it up to her!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"…Could you not tell? Jeeez you're so inconsiderate! She was clearly must have been worried about you when you got stabbed! You better have something special to give her, you're a lucky guy!" After the tactful _and jealous_ comment by Koizumi they left him to think about what they said.

* * *

"So who's ready to be awoken?" Asked Togami to Kirigiri, they had all gathered at the pods.

"According to the Vital program; Peko Pekoyama, Ibuki Mioda, Nekomaru Nidai and Gundham Tanaka are ready to be awoken." That was a lot of them, but last time they were checked on was two days ago.

"We don't have Kettei this time though." Sonia mentioned, every time before he had led them on what to do. Togami being the most observant one had an idea.

"It shouldn't matter, each time was a similar process. Fuyuhiko should be fine with Peko alone, Sonia and Mahiru go to Gundham's pod. Akane get to Nekomaru and finally Hajime and Chiaki accompany me to Ibuki's pod." That left Soda, Mikan and Hanamura without a job.

"If you aren't needed immediately then join me, I have some questions still." Kirigiri told them.

"That's fine, now everyone remember how you woke me and others up, you all know the person your speaking to pretty well so I'm sure you know what to say." And with that from Togami they all split to wake up their dear friends. Soda headed over to Kirigiri with Mikan slightly nudging the soulless Hanamura forward.

"So what do you need?" Asked Soda, even though he was weary of the female before him she had a mysterious aura about her that enticed him.

"Actually I'm more interest in Tsumiki's and Hanamura's condition."

"What?! Aww…" Soda was visibly disappointed.

"What do you want to know…" Asked Tsumiki, she felt slightly intimated by Kirigiri's authoritive tone.

"What exactly changed about you after the stabbing, in terms of Despair Tsumiki?"

"Sorry but I'm not really sure how to explain it… before we were fighting over control but then things erm… _changed._ I know this might sound weird but… I think Despair me had er, _thing_ for Kettei. He had managed to understand her and wasn't put off by her like everyone else."

"Hmm… I have to ask this but what about during the stabbing, what did you feel happen?" Both girls were uncomfortable with the topic but never they less they carried on.

"Well when it happened I felt a sudden urge to help him and er… overpowered her. I could never leave someone hurt and I'm not sure why but… she let me. S-sorry but I don't really know what happened next, she sorta fizzled out…"

"That's fine, I'll relay the information back to Naegi's team. One more question, has anything happened to Hanamura at all? A change in behaviour?" Soda was the one to reply to Kirigiri, desperate to join in.

"He hasn't done anything at all! Ever since we woke him up all he ever has done is walk, breath and cook."

"That's all I need to know, _zero improvement._ "

* * *

"I can't believe we're waking up four more friends, we almost have everyone back." Hinata pointed out, a while ago he was mourning most of their deaths.

"I must say I'm jealous of both of you, you got to knew everyone personally during your time on the island. My experience ended pretty abruptly." Even though Togami has said so, there was sound of jealousy in his voice.

"It's fine Byakuya, you have been getting to know everyone now haven't you?" Nanami reminded him.

"I've been trying to, but mainly I've been focused on getting through our _current_ predicament, we can't forget about the ones like Ibuki here." Togami stopped and gave her a look through the glass and then jumped back in horror.

"AHH! What the…" He tried to recover from the jump scare.

"What's wrong?" Both Hinata and Nanami asked in union.

"She opened her eyes an-" But he was interrupted by a familiar sound.  
 **  
**"Ready and at service!" It was familiar cheery voice but something felt wrong.

"Ibuki?! Are you ok?" Asked Hinata, she _had_ just jumped out of her pod.

"I feel fine, ready for orders!"

"N-no! Ibuki snap out of it!" Togami started shaking her shoulders, clearly not wanting to accept that she had the Despair disease still.

"Hehe, Ibuki is just messing with you! See I'm fine!" She gave him a cheerful look which caused Togami to let her go and turn in annoyance.

"That's not funny! Hmph, I'm going to talk to Kirigiri." He left abruptly.

"Well that was uncalled for Ibuki, but it's nice to see your fine." Hinata laughed, the prank was pretty silly but it had relieved a lot of the stress from the past few days.

"It's nice to have you back Ibuki, how are you feeling?" Asked Nanami, Mioda turned and took a look at Nanami and then gave her a hug.

"Chiaki I knew you would never leave us! Ibuki is so happy to see you again."

"Oh yeah, we need to tell her and everyone else what happened…" Hinata sighed, they had just endured a long speck from Kirigiri and they would need to give a longer one to their friends who had just woken up.

"We should group with everyone, look they all seem to have been successful." Nanami pointed at the other pods, Nekomaru was holding up Akane with a bellowing laugh, Tanaka's hamsters had somehow managed find their way to him and was enjoying his scarf while both Sonia and Koizumi watched in pleasure. Peko had just finished giving Kuzuryū a hug as well to both his satisfaction and annoyance.

* * *

"Are you done already Togami?" Kirigiri asked with suspicion and awkwardness, it would take a while to get use to calling the person in front of her 'Togami' even though he wasn't the real Togami.

"Yes, Ibuki woke up relatively quickly. But I still have some questions for you, can you explain the roles of these 'teams'?"

 _He does have the familiar egotistical vibe about him… but it seems a lot less heartless. The more I hear him talk the less I hear of the real Togami.  
_ "Anyone that has risen to a high enough rank gets authority over a team of agents. Naegi's team focus on helping console people with problems such as grieving and disorders, of course in Tsuki's case it's more extreme which why they have been studying him."

"What about the other teams?" He seemed to be prying for more information, Kirigiri was slightly surprised but kept talking, he would find out sooner or later. The information wasn't exactly sensitive either.

"My team is based on investigating the world current affairs, trying to locate any survivors or groups of Despair that approach HQ."

"Does that mean your team was responsible for catching us?"

"Yes, if it wasn't for me and my team you and your friends would have never been captured or saved. You know better than to blame me though."

"I do, what about _him_? If both you and Naegi gotten high up in ranks, I'm sure the real Togami did as well."

"Yes he did, his team operates rescues and any field work, rescues on Towa city for example. His group physically captured you all. Do you plan to speak to him?"

"Indeed, his identity was practically fixed to me so it's likely he has some link to my original identity, who I really am."

"…He isn't one to talk much with others so you'll have to spend a good amount of time, but heed my warning, be prepared for the truth. The person you are now isn't any less important."

"Is there something you know Kirigiri?"

"It's not for me to say, but you are right." Before he could try to interrogate her further they were joined by the other Ex-Remnants.

"Bwahaha, I've never felt more ALIVE!" Shouted Nekomaru, who was no longer a robot, with an excess amount of optimism.

"Haha, dying twice isn't enough to keep coach down." Owari said as she out her arm around Nidai.

"Ibuki is so happy to have her friends around with her! We should all have a party to celebrate!"

"A welcome back from the dark depth of hell would be appreciated, somehow even I have missed the sound of your annoying chatter." Tanaka had also joined in with the unusual optimism.

"I must admit being dead has only strengthened my resolve to keep fighting." Even Pekoyama had joined in the optimism.

"Aren't you all forgetting someone?! Hiyoko?!" Koizumi reminded them aggressively.

"And Nagito… they both are still in those pods." Hinata pointed out, even though he wasn't looking forward to when Komaeda would wake up. Seeing as everyone was gathered Kirigiri talked to them collectively.

"Fourteen of the sixteen of you are here, alive and awake. To the four of you that just woke up, I'm sure you all recognise from just before the Neo Reality World was destroyed. There's a lot to explain but I will leave that up to your friends, there's hotel for all of you to stay the night. Future Foundation, the organisation I work for, has a boat prepared to bring you all off this island once the last couple has been awoken. An agent will stand guard in Tsuki's room for the night, I'll have him positioned there only for the night. That is all, I advise you to head back, there is a surprise waiting for you as well." And with that she handed Togami the laptop and turned around, headed off to the boat leaving the Ex-Remnants to stare at her.

"Who is Tsuki? Is he an athlete?" Nekomaru asked, curious as to the new name.

"And what sort of dark sorcery has brought back Chiaki?" Asked Tanaka in wonder at the power.

"Just how safe are we now?" Pekoyama asked.

"It's a _long_ story, but we do indeed need to tell it. Everyone if you could follow me to the hotel." Togami announced and they headed over.

"Oooooh, Byakuya has changed for the better!" Ibuki announced on the way.

* * *

"Kyoko! How did it go?" Naegi asked, they were both in the boat lounge.

"Four others woke up leaving only Komaeda and Saionji left. Did you use the boat radio to contact your team?"

"Yeah I did, I got detailed explanation on Kettei's condition as well… is _that_ really our only option?"

"I believe so, it was your team in the lab who told me anyway. That is the only 'cure'." At the response from Kirigiri, Naegi walked around the room in frustration at how little control he had.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" He asked.

"It's unlikely Tsuki will wake up so we tell the Ultimate's that we need to bring back with us. But it's also pointless to wait for just two other Ultimate's who are sleeping, if they don't wake up soon then we will just bring them like that with Tsuki and everyone else, with all of them at FF they can help us finish this war. We still have Tsuki's trial to go through and the meeting to talk about what we do when the Novoselic kingdom arrive. And we can rub it Byakuya's face that he was wrong."

"Haha, still competitive with him. How is he doing by the way?"

"He's gotten a lot harsher after the Towa city incident, but he still means well I think. You'll have to see for yourself." Naegi took a second to take a breath, then tried to redeem himself for his previous actions.

"Ok… and Kyoko I'm sorry for what happened before… I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're going to have to try better than that." Kirigiri said, clearly displeased.

* * *

"The little boy in the other room did all _that?!_ Woo, plus one for the short ones making a difference!" Ibuki shot her hand in the air at her unorthodox comment.

"We should proceed carefully, if it's all true then he still pose's as a threat." Peko pointed out.

"Blah blah, can't we just have dinner already!? All these long speeches so now I'm starving!" Owari asked with drool coming out her mouth.

"Yes! I can't wait to eat again, and I can't wait to SHI-" Nekomaru was interrupted by Togami.

"There is still one problem we need to resolve, we all agreed to stick together as a team remember? So we need make sure we all _trust_ each other." Hinata had an idea on what it was about and wasn't sure whether to stop him or not.

"Is that really wise… I mean they just woke up."

"What do you mean trust each other? How can we not?!" Sonia asked, unsure what the uncertainty was about. Togami gave Hinata a smirk before addressing the group.

"I have faith in everyone, so if we could first have Gundham and Nekomaru stand out." They realised at that moment what he meant and concern etched on different faces. Nidai and Tanaka stepped out and stared at each other…

"HAHAHAHA!" Nidai proceeded to give Tanaka hard slap on the back with a bellowing laugh.  
"You sure beat me up! You're going to have teach that fighting technique of yours!" Tanaka simply grinned with supremacy.

"I told you not to underestimate my dark power! I am not some weakling, even without the mighty power of my Four Dark Devas of Destruction!" He gave a short maniacal laugh, clearly no hard feeling was being held between them.

"Aww, so you really did fight for everyone's sake? That pretty valiant of both of you!" Koizumi praised.

"You didn't have make such a complicated murder you know!" Soda said with annoyance.

"It was simple conditioning for you all." Tanaka responded.

"And considering how close the future trials were you should thank him. Now moving on, Peko, Fuyuhiko and Mahiru can you step up now." And they did, tension rising in the air. Kuzuryū had avoided talking to Koizumi up until now, but now things would have to be settled.

"Mahiru, blame only me. It was my fault." Pekoyama tried to defend Kuzuryū but Koizumi wouldn't buy it.

"I don't think so Peko, if you hadn't done anything Fuyuhiko would have just done it."

"Look, I'm sorry ok! I've changed since then, it's my fault." Kuzuryū retorted. Koizumi gave him a long cold stare that no one dared interrupted.

...

"…It's fine. You really have changed a lot, but you don't have the right to give Peko or anyone else orders!"

"Hey! I haven't given Peko for ages. She's the one the keeps on insisting."

"Well when there's the Kuzuryū clan on your back you don't have much of a choice." Pekoyama reminded.

"Surely they aren't a problem though if you look at the state the world is in…" Hinata pointed out, Pekoyama and Kuzuryū gave an unnerving look at each other at the comment.

"I doubt it, the guys were ready for an apocalypse. They probably just hiding underground somewhere." Kuzuryū explained.

"Well now that that's sorted we still have one more, Ibuki and Mikan can you step up." Togami asked.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? There's no point in that! Mikan didn't do anything to me!" To prove her point, Mioda gave Tsumiki a one sided hug.

"Eek! I didn't mean to… I mean I didn't… I tried to… ah I'm sorry! F-f-forgive me!" She ended returning the hug with a lot of tears as well.

"Wow I thought people would be more bitter at their deaths… I still don't get how you can all be so optimistic." Hinata pondered, he was reminded of the very start of their island life, when Monomi had offered everyone swimsuits and most of them had accepted, ignoring the gravity of the situation. Somehow it had happened again.

"Maybe after going through sooo much all everyone can do is think positive." Nanami told him.

"I guess… how are you feeling Chiaki? You haven't said much."

"Honestly, I never thought the real world would be like this. But… I'm glad everything is working out, and I'm sure Kettei, Hiyoko and Nagito will wake up soon. But for no…for now…." She took a moment give a large yawn.  
"I feel so sleepy."

* * *

 _H-Hello? Is anyone there… I guess not. Am I… dead? Everything is black again, but I don't feel like I'm tied up, I don't even feel my body… how did I die again? Hmm…. Oh. Haaahaa I got shot! I thought it would hurt a lot more but I barely felt anything! I wonder if I was right, is this really going to lead Chiaki, and everyone else being safe? It doesn't seem so reliable now that I think about it… but considering the only other option was getting dragged on the boat I'll take it. I can't believe I died so easily… heh never thought I'd be disappointed at my own death…_

 _..._

 _What the hell am I thinking? Getting shot was the dumbest plan I've ever thought of, why would I think of something like that… it's almost as if I just wanted to get shot… What the hell am I?_  
 _"w-a-k-e-u-p"_  
 _Huh?! Hello? Are you here to take me away?_  
 _"_ _w-a-k-e-u-p_ _"_  
 _It's you sis… What do you mean by that...Somehow I feel a lot… lighter? As if I'm finally free._  
 _"i-t-s-n-o-t-t-i-m-e"_  
 _S-stop it! You're hurting my head! What are you trying to say?!_  
 _"n-o-t-f-i-n-i-s-h-e-d"_  
 _What?! I did the best I could! Want more do I need to do… a took a bullet for her…_  
 _"l-a-i-r"_  
 _Nghhh, aghhh… ugh. M-my head… did I… do something wrong?_

 _Stop it! I tried my best!_  
 _"d-e-l-u-d-e-d"_  
 _Ok you're right! Clearly I lied! I'm so selfish, I just wanted to die for my own sake, what a joke. I'm dead though, it doesn't matter! So why does my head hurt so much!_  
 _"w-a-k-e-u-p"_  
 _What are! You trying! To say! Ugh, Nggh… DAAAMN IT!_

 _SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

* * *

"AHHH!" Tsuki screamed and opened his eyes, they were full of mist, clouding his view on the world.

"Eeek! H-he's awake." A girl screamed. Tsuki tried to take in his environment, he was in a plain coloured bed into a small room that was decorated with objects of no significance to him. There was a girl in the room, she was completely blank but was covered in blood.

"G-Get away from me!" Tsuki screamed as he got out of his bed, the girl moved back seemingly scared of him.

"S-Sorry! Are you okay **Kettei**?"

"W-what the, how do you know my name?!" Tsuki now had his back to the wall, trying to keep distance between him and the faceless girl covered in blood.

"What's going on here?" A large boy walked in, he was completely uninteresting apart from the mask on his face, the mask though had nothing on it, it was completely blank.

" **Kettei** just got up and started shouting, I think his disorder is getting worse." The bloody girl told him, but a certain word she said struck Tsuki.

"Just calm down **Kett-** "

"Shut up! Don't say that, you don't know me!" Tsuki shouted at the top of his voice, to the others it sounded like a mixture of complete despair and madness. The shouting brought others into the confined room. A tall boy entered, he had a slight glow to him, he was followed by a tall female student whose only interesting feature was a smile on her otherwise blank face, it quickly turned into a worried frown.

"Are you all right?" She asked, the glowish boy approached him slightly and spoke to him.

"We aren't going to hurt you **Kettei**." At this Tsuki tensed up and looked around for something to protect himself. He was in danger and he knew it. The room was mostly pale colours, a backpack near him stood out, he quickly unzipped it and reached for something, anything. Most of them were useless pure white looking objects but one thing was coloured with meaning. It was a combi-tool with a lock keeping it in place. He instinctively unlocked it and flipped the knife out.

"Leave me alone!" Tsuki's back was on the wall but he pointed the knife at everyone causing them to back off.

"Eeeek! H-he's got a knife!"  
"Ha- give him some space, something is wrong." A word the masked boy spoke was cut off from Tsuki's ears, he had no idea why and was even more terrified by it.

"W-what are doing **Kettei**? Why are you acting like this?"

"D-Don't come near me! I don't know you, I don't know any of you! Now stay back!" Tsuki waved the knife to prove his point but also ended up shaking even more uncontrollably.

"Get Ki- and **Ch-** , th-y shou- _be_ -ble to d- -ometh- _g_." The masked one told to the bloody girl. She scampered off quickly. The fact that his words seemed to break as he spoke struck more fear into Tsuki.

"What! N-No! She isn't here, that's impossible!" Tsuki spouted.

"What happened to you?! Why are you acting like this all of a sudden **Ket-** "

"SHUT UP! Stop this, stop it! Don't bring anyone else."

"Ha- stop saying his name. It's causing him to act more aggressive… look, his eyes have _that look_ again."

"But why?! What's causing this By-?"

"I'm not sure, it may have been the shooting but we should keep here until someone can help."

"N-No! Don't do that! Just let me out that door!" Tsuki gained some confidence and approached them slightly, his arm clearly shaking but that made the knife he held more dangerous.

"Don't do anything stupid now, we aren't going to hurt you."

"No… no! Stay away!" Even though they hadn't taken a step closer to Tsuki, he kept shouting them back.

"What's going on?" A female voice went; the owner quickly ran into the room. She was, like everyone else, blank and plain. Her only feature was a badge she wore that showed some sort of status.

"N-no! Stop!" Tsuki felt completely unsafe, the door was being blocked by different people and his started losing his nerve. He threw the knife out of panic, it hit the window and the centre of it shattered with sharp triangle bits on the edge still attached. Tsuki jumped through the window, cutting his arm in the process, he ended up outside. He ran off, heading nowhere in particular.

"Follow him! We can't leave him alone of he's in a state like that!" She followed him through the window gracefully yet swiftly avoiding any of the glass.

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
_

 _…_

* * *

 **So this took a while to write as I really had to think the story through with each bit of detail. Next part will come out quicker than this.**


	10. Chapter 5 - Sacrifice and Regret -Part 2

Chapter 5 – Sacrifice and Regret  
Part 2

 **Most emotional chapter yet.**

* * *

"Something is clearly wrong, Kettei didn't recognise any of us and acted as if we were a threat…" Sonia told the others, Togami had gathered all the Ex-Remnants of Despair to quickly explain and react to the situation occurring. Tsumiki explained what happened in more detail.

"Y-Yeah… I was there and he woke up screaming… he jumped out of bed all agitated like and started shouting at me to get away… When Byakuya, Hajime and Sonia arrived he did the same thing. He didn't seem to know who we were at all. I don't know what happened to him…"

"So after he leapt out the window, cutting his arm deep from the looks of it, Kirigiri and Hajime then chased after him before he injured himself even more. So what do you think caused this Mikan?" Togami asked, she was the most qualified by far.

"I-I'm not really sure, schizophrenia doesn't really show these sort of symptoms… it might be a mutation of some sort. Maybe amnesia considering he couldn't recognise everyone… s-sorry but I can't be sure without a full examination."

"We need to help him if he's out there, he could hurt himself." Nanami pointed out, not wanting any harm to come to Tsuki.

"Hold on, if he has amnesia or something doesn't that make him dangerous? He pointed a knife at you all, what's stopping him from attacking us?" Soda put out, it was a terrifying point.

"That's why we will go in groups, Kettei seemed very scared in his current state so I doubt he will attack you at all and if he does then three of us should be able to overpower him. Of course we aren't willingly looking for fight, if you spot him call for help there are many of us around after all." Togami declared. Pekoyama then made a suggestion.

"We should make sure each group has someone with battle experience then, just to be safe." She said but Tanaka was doubtful.

"Is he really that much of a threat? I found it hard to believe a boy like him could even beat N'zarth the cavern lord." As always, no one really understood what he referring to but the brighter ones got his point.

"You really shouldn't underestimate him, he's had a year of army training, knows how to use a pistol and physically shot someone before. Not to mention he has been able to hide from FF ( **Future Foundation** ) for _months_. According to his journal its likely he lived in a forest as well, no doubt using his training, and considering there is a forest on this island it only makes him more dangerous." Togami reminded them, they were facing a formidable yet _unstable_ opponent.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's GOOO!" Shouted Nidai. Togami had been trying to arrange some teams in the back of head and took a few moments before informing everyone.

"…Ok I have some teams. There will be three teams of 3 and one team of 2, each team will have a 'brawn member' these are; Gundham, Nekomaru, Peko and Akane." The last three were obvious choices while Tanaka wasn't, but considering he had managed to beat metal Nekomaru in a fight he wasn't to be underestimated.

"Hey, what the hell you trying to say!?" And angry Kuzuryū interrupted. Togami sighed, he was expecting the outburst but was hoping it wouldn't happen.

"Fuyuhiko, I simply picked the strongest members on the team and we don't have time for this." He gave him a hard look that forced silence into him.

"Gundham's team will contain Sonia and Mahiru. Nekomaru will be accompanied by Ibuki and Chiaki. The third team will have Akane, me and Kazuichi. Finally, Peko and Fuyuhiko will be the team of two. Mikan you stay here and look after Teruteru, also keep an eye on the laptop Kirigiri gave us, just in case Nagito or Hiyoko wakes up." Togami wasn't pleased with teams, if he had more time he would have arranged better teams but he didn't.

"First priority is the forest, that's likely where he went, so everyone get going!" Togami dismissed them all and so they did.

* * *

"What is that?" Hinata asked, he had just caught up to Kirigiri who was at the outskirt of the forest.

"It a duralumin case, and from the looks of it Tsuki must have grabbed something from it. The dirt on it shows he must have been slightly buried, clearly this has been here for a while."

"It looks like the same one we had in the virtual world… how does it exist?"

"They were based on real life ones, we use these to store various things back at FF. Clearly Tsuki must have snuck…" She suddenly stopped talking as she took a closer look inside.

"What is it Kirigiri?"

"We have to move, now!" She suddenly got up and headed deeper into the thicket. Hinata, curious as to what the cause was, looked inside the case. There various objects that he had never seen before, but they did seem dangerous however. He looked a bit deeper, at the bottom of the case a secret compartment was opened, it had a specific shape as if to hold one special item. Of course Hinata recognised it, it was made to hold a pistol, one that was missing.

"Oh no…" He stood up and ran after Kirigiri, but a sound suddenly struck terror into his spine.

 **BANG**

"Kirigiri! Where are you?!" He called out, he ran in the direction she was, worried that the worst had happened…

After a few seconds or so Hinata found Kirigiri, she held her own pistol in the air, smoking coming off as it had just fired in the air.

"Stop right there Tsuki." Kirigiri shouted, she then re-angled her pistol and aimed it at Tsuki's back. The boy turned around, there was a clear bloodstain on his right shoulder from where it was pierced by glass beforehand, his eyes still held its steamy, foggy look.

"W-what do you want!?" Tsuki shouted back, terror in each letter.

"Put the gun down!" Kirigiri shouted, her own pistol still aimed at him. Tsuki grabbed it out his pocket and looked at it.

"What does it matter!? Nothing bad can happen to me… haha, we're already dead." He was no longer shaking with fear. Hinata wasn't really sure how to break the news to him so he did it straight.

"You aren't dead; you were shot with a blank!" The words rebounded in Tsuki's head.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"You're very much alive!" Kirigiri reinforced.

"No... this is hell. I can't see people's faces... this is hell!" Tsuki denied.

"Look around! Don't you recognise this place?!" Hinata said.

"I'm being chased... by blank canvas' in a world of pure white! This is hell! No colour, no faces, no light or hope. NOTHING!" Tsuki screamed back.

"Wha..." Hinata couldn't understand what he meant, but regardless he didn't give up. "There is colour in this world! Open your eyes!"

"Ngh.. No! Yes! NO! Nghnn..." Tsuki dropped to one knee at the news with a hand clasped to his head. The pain in his head felt like a lightning bolt. Hinata ran towards him but Tsuki raised the pistol in his other hand.

"S-stay away! Arghh!" Tsuki shouted causing Hinata to back off. "Nooo... this, this... is another lie! I don't believe it!"

"Look around you, does this look like afterlife?" Kirigiri asked, still pointing her own pistol at Tsuki.

Tsuki looked at the blank ground before closing his eyes, he then opened them, the mist fading, the world was changing before him. The ground underneath him was no longer a pale white, the brown returned to the soil before him. He raised his head, the trees had regained their colour as did the sky showed its dusk self.

"What the hell…" Tsuki muttered to himself, he was use to his own delusion but even this was more than he was ever use to. He looked at the two people before him, the boy who was glowing before regained a face belonging to Hinata, the girl with a badge also got her face, Tsuki recognised it as Kirigiri. At the sight of Tsuki's confusion, Kirigiri no longer aimed her pistol at him and spoke to him.

"You're sick Tsuki. We're going to take you back to FF to help you." At the comment Tsuki looked at himself, unsure what to do. He then picked himself up, the pain in his head suddenly stopped.

"You aren't taking me anywhere… I'm not sick!" He shouted back, not really convinced himself though. Hinata tried to convince him in other means.

"We're all going back together Kettei, including Chiaki. You can keep your promise." Surely that would work, it was practically what Tsuki lived by. Tsuki tried to think about it, it made sense, but something had changed… he wasn't sure what it was but things were definitely _different._ He suddenly started laughing uncontrollably.

"Haha… Hahahaha… HAHAHAHA!" Both Kirigiri and Hinata weren't sure how to respond, and both of them were too concerned for their own safety to approach him. After Tsuki gained control over himself, a smirk came to his voice.

"Kyoko… you were always so smart. But that of course is expected of the Ultimate Detective, you practically solved the murders by yourself during the Killing School Trip. But there's one thing that holds you smart ones back, you, both Togami's and every other smartass. You're all naïve, once you come to a conclusion you don't doubt yourself. But here's where your wrong, you don't think I'll shoot you." And with the he raised his pistol and shot, the loud bang noise shattering the night. Kirigiri's instincts and her training told her to jump for cover, but something rooted her, Tsuki's words had triggered her, he had a way with words causing people to react slower or not at all. Hinata noticing this quickly tackled her to the ground the moment Tsuki had raised his pistol.  
 **BANG  
** …  
With that Tsuki ran off into the forest leaving them both on the floor.

"Kirigiri are you ok?" Hinata asked, there was no visible gunshot wound. Kirigiri, who had a blank look on her face, took a moment to collect herself before getting up.

"I'm fine, and I was right. He shot the tree next to me." She pointed at the hole in the bark, it was pretty clear the bullet had entered and got lodged inside.

"So… he missed?" Hinata asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No, he did it on purpose. Hinata I want you to head back and tell the others to stay in the hotel, Tsuki is too dangerous, his condition is worsening."

"Are you sure? You almost got shot… I think it's better if I go with you." Hinata asked, he wasn't really sure who or where his loyalties lied to, but It felt wrong to let Kirigiri go alone.

"Cute… but fine." She responded, a FF agent then came up from behind them.

"Miss Kirigiri, we heard gunshots. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Take the duralumin case and put it away on the boat. Tell the rest of the island team to search this forest in groups and find Tsuki. If you find him report it back to me, don't approach him or raise your weapon at him, I repeat do **not** shoot him under any circumstance." And with the aggressive orders dished out the agent ran back to inform the others.

"Let's carry on searching Hinata, it looks like ran through those bushes."

"Sure, and call me Hajime."

"I'm on duty, _Hinata_." She then headed off, leaving Hinata to think about what she just said.

"Wait Kirigiri! Does Kettei know you? He used your first name."

"Not that I remember."

* * *

 _W-what the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm not even dead! I don't know what to do… I don't even have a purpose anymore. My promise… my energy, willpower, determination… whatever the hell it was. It's all gone, I don't feel a thing anymore, the pressure… it's all gone… Hahaha, death really is relieving. But I wasn't really shot though, there isn't a bullet inside me… maybe I really am sick… or crazy. Delusions… voices… mad thoughts… I guess I can't run from it anymore. But what the hell am I supposed to do now? The voice I heard, the soul of my sister, that's a fake. It was all a fake. I live in my own world… I just can't find the will to do anything now. I've already lost myself, I'm on longer a person… I'm just… a problem._

"Man it feels so weird to have a body again!" Tsuki instantly put his back to the nearest tree, the voice was pretty loud and burly. From the context Tsuki assumed it might have been Nekomaru, although he should be still sleeping.

 _Maybe they woke him up… did they do that while I was out? Haha, that makes me even more useless! They don't need me anymore for that… I still don't get it. Why did I offer to help the sleeping Ultimate's? I can't keep bluffing that I did it to be a good person…_

"Ibuki hears sticks cracking! Someone is nearby!" A feminine voice went.

"Really? Where did it come from?" The burly voice asked.

 _Annnnnnd they clearly woke up Mioda as well. They're looking for me, maybe I should hand myself in. I don't exactly know what to do._

"Shhhhh!" Mioda went.  
"I hear it… coming from far over there!"  
"Ok let's check it out." Nanami responded.

 _…I can't do it. I don't want to see her face again, even her voice… it hurts, too much._

Tsuki looked at the stick on the floor for a moment. He then started scaling up the tree he was hiding behind, the cut from his arm would slow most people but not Tsuki.

"Where is he? I don't see anyone Ibuki!"

"I definitely heard the sound come from directly this spot."

"Maybe it was an animal?" Nanami suggested.  
Little did the three of them knew, Tsuki was directly above, he had taken a seat on a high up branch.

"No, it HAD to be him! It was the sound of shoes on twigs."

 _Mioda clearly is convinced, I'm going to have to dissuade her before they realise where I am.  
_ Tsuki took a moment to think before grabbing a nearby acorn, he started knocking it against the tree, not too hard but hard enough for it to make a constant 'knock' sound.

"I hear something…It's the sound of… a nut. Ibuki is sure!"

"A nut? What do you mean by that?" Nidai asked.

"Oh it's just a squirrel, you know how they try to open acorns by hitting them on trees." Nanami deducted. Mioda was still suspicious but let it pass.

"Something's _odd_ about it…"

"We've been asleep for too long Ibuki, even your ears are playing tricks on you. Let's keep moving." At Nidai's request they kept walking, oblivious to how close they just were. High up in the tree's Tsuki just sat there, unsure what to do, his arm was still bleeding but he didn't care. He just stared in the sky, the moon was coming into view but tonight it didn't give him much comfort.

* * *

After a few minutes had passed before he could hear other voices.

"You appear to have been fine without me."

"I told you Peko, I don't need you to protect me!"

 _Nidai, Mioda and Pekoyama… how long was I out for? How much time did it take to wake up three others… wait, I was tied up for two days and since then they haven't been able to see if anyone was able to wake up. So I guess they've had a lot of time. But I still don't know how long ago I was fake shot, it could have been yesterday, a week ago, today. Hmm… my muscles don't feel really tense so it couldn't have been too long, may-_

"Stop! We're being watched." Pekoyama pulled Kuzuryū behind a tree, they started whispering and Tsuki couldn't hear them.

"Did you see him?"

"No, but we're definitely being watched."

 _Uh oh, I shouldn't have been looking at them directly. Of course Pekoyama would have a sixth sense, she's practically a samurai, but still, I'm way up in the thicket, I doubt they'll be able to spot me.  
_ Tsuki was right, with all branches and trees and his dark clothes, it was impossible for him to be seen from the ground, but something gave his position away. A drip of blood formed through his soaked sleeve, its weight causing it to drop off and fall down. It hit a branch near to Pekoyama and Kuzuryū, of course the sound was too quiet to be heard, but it could still be _sensed._

"What was that…"

"I didn't hear anything Peko."

"Neither did I, but something… _fell._ "

She slowly lifted her head, trying to look for something.

"I think someone might be in the trees."

"What, really?" Kuzuryū was sceptical.

"Hold on, I'm going to check." Pekoyama told him before scaling the tree with amazing agility. She used her sword to both reach high branches and far away ones by stabbing it into the bark.

"Don't leave me here alone…" Kuzuryū muttered to himself.

"Do you see anything Peko?" He called out, she had gone out of view.

 _She's going to find me pretty soon, and I'm not quick enough to run from her. Hmm, what to do… what happens I just jump off? I'll probably break my legs, but I think I'll survive… so there's no point._

Pekoyama had scaled pretty high but didn't want to shout back down to Kuzuryū in case she was heard. After a few moments she noticed a colour that stood out a bit more in the darkness that was descending. A branch appeared to be stained _red._ She quickly headed over to see what it was.

"Hello, Pekoyama I assume?" Tsuki asked politely, she was on a branch below and to the side.

"It is, and you must be Tsuki?"

"Yup."

"You're bleeding pretty badly." She said with concern, the redness could even be seen soaking through his jacket.

"I am." His positivity was concerning to Pekoyama, she wasn't really sure how to act.

"You aren't going to run?"

"I can't out run a swordswoman. So what are you going to do?" Tsuki was messing with her with odd questions.

"Um, I'm going to bring you back."

"And how are you going to do that? You don't have my co-operation or strength."

"I'll carry you back down."

"No you won't." He said with a smile.

"And why not, it isn't your choice." Pekoyama enforced, she climbed up to Tsuki's branch and inspected the cut in his arm. "This cut is pretty deep, it's going to need stitches. But for now I need to get you down."

"You can't do that, aren't you forgetting about someone else?" Tsuki asked.

"What do you mean? Fuyuhiko is right down there."

"Are you sure? He hasn't said anything since. Can you see him?" It was pretty unlikely, in fact highly unlikely something had happened to Kuzuryū but for some reason Tsuki's words had sown seeds of doubt.

"Fuyuhiko! Are you there?" Pekoyama shouted downwards, there was no response.

"He just can't hear me, he's fine." She said, more for her own sake.

"Can you risk it? If you carry me, I'll slow you down _considerably._ Also, did you know animals live in these woods?"

...

"…Tch, I'll be back." She said, not really sure why she was listening to him.

 _Old me would have never done that, I just abused her sensitive part. And I don't even feel bad, I should feel bad, I know that I would use to, but damn it I just don't. Anyway I better keep moving, I have enough time to leave before she gets back._

"Fuyuhiko are you ok?"

"What? I'm fine, did you see Kettei?"

"Y-you're fine? Er, yeah he was there."

"What?! Did you just leave him alone?"

Pekoyama was stunned into silence, had she just been manipulated?

* * *

"Sonia I can't believe you tried to hook me up with a psychopath!" Koizumi said, her Sonia and Tanaka were grouped in the forest. Sonia and Koizumi had been chatting while Tanaka stayed silent, happy he wasn't grouped with anyone he found intolerable.

"Well that makes him more interesting doesn't it?" Sonia responded.

"What?! Why are you so obsessed with killers and sociopaths?"

"Well don't you find the reasons behind their actions just so interesting?"

"No, I don't!"

"That's a shame. Anyway Kettei isn't a psychopath, Kirigiri said he just had a psychotic disorder. And he isn't a murderer."

"So? I can't forgive him for how much he's lied."

"Ok well here's a thought, you know how the Despair Disease changed Akane, Nagito, Ibuki and Mikan completely?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I read that disorders and mental illnesses can cause people to change dramatically. So, if that's the case with Kettei, that means we don't actually know him at all. All we know is the boy that was torn by a disease."

"Well when you put it like that I guess you're right. But that doesn't mean we can forgive who he is now, he's still a person."

"You aren't taking interest in this boy are you Sonia?" Tanaka suddenly asked in a serious tone. Sonia, not realising the issue kept talking in a cheerful manner.

"Of course I am, he's done all sorts of terrible things because a promise that tore through his mind, isn't that depressingly interesting?!" Her morbid interests were once again disturbing to Koizumi but surprisingly Tanaka was fine it.

"Well if it's like that then it is fine, an interest in such morbidity appeases the dark gods." The of course disturbed Koizumi even more.

"Well aren't you two perfect for each other." She muttered. They continued their search but wouldn't find anything.

* * *

"Byakuya, why do you want to help this kid out so much?" Soda asked, he, Akane and Togami were grouped together and searching the forest.

"Hm? Is there a problem wanting to help people?" Togami responded.

"No, but surely you have a reason for trying so hard?"

"Actually I've been wondering that for a while. The way I act now, it's a lot different from how I acted like on in the virtual world isn't it?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Owari responded to him though.

"Well yeah, before you were using all those fancy words to act bigger then everyone. But now you just use 'em like you care for people." It was an odd thing to hear from Owari, but she had the right idea.

"You understand Akane, the answer to your question Kazuichi is because I'm still trying to discover myself. I run under the name of 'Byakuya Togami' but in reality I'm not him. When I took the role of leader in the virtual world, I wasn't impersonating Togami, it just felt natural. It took a life or death scenario for me to find a part of who I really am and I think Kettei is in a similar situation. He doesn't know who he is, or rather, he's _lost_ who he is. _I recognise it,_ so as a leader and a friend who was in a similar situation, I need to help him."

"Right, I can respect that. You're always looking out for others aren't you?" Soda said, it was an abnormal for thing for him to ask.

"I am, and I think it would do you good to start looking out for others as well Kazuichi, you should have more faith in others."

"But… how do you know aren't going to get betrayed? How do you still put your faith in people even when you ended up getting stabbed in the chest repeatedly by someone? How do you the same won't happen again?"

"You have the wrong mentality Kazuichi, if you don't trust other people they will never trust you and then your just waiting to stab or get stabbed. For example, if you don't ever do something nice to a person because you're waiting for them to do something for, you both could be forever waiting for each other. So instead of being worried that someone is going stab you, try to convince them that _you_ won't stab them. They could be just as paranoid as you." Togami's explanation seemed to have reached Soda.

"I think I get what your trying to say-" He suddenly stopped talking, they had just reached a clearing in the forest and by the looks of it, they weren't the only one. Nidai, Mioda and Nanami were already there.

"Hey, we got compa-" But Nidai also left the sentence unfinished. Kirigiri and Hinata had just entered as well.

"It appears a lot of us have arrived at the same spot. Did anyone find Kettei?" Togami asked, Kirigiri responded to him.

"So you're searching as well, we did encounter him, he's armed with a pistol but he seemed to have regained a grip on reality but his condition is worse. I highly doubted he's going to shoot anyone however."

"He has a pistol! Where did he go?" Asked Nidai, worried for everyone's safety.

"We aren't sure, he diss-" An animalistic growl stopped Kirigiri mid-word. In fact it was by an actual animal.

"W-what what was that?!" Asked a worried Soda.

"It sounded like a… _bear_." Mioda responded.

"Bears? Can they even _live_ in this forest?" Asked Togami, it was certainly odd.

"This isn't their natural habitat, but I had received word of a singular bear being sighted on very few occasions. We we're never able to track it down though." Kirigiri informed.

"WHAT?! You just let a dangerous animal live in these woods with us?" Soda shouted, causing annoyance to Kirigiri.

"Keep your voice down and think about it. What are we supposed to do if we did catch it, we don't have a cage for them or the supplies to feed it. We decided to leave him alone due to the fact that he likely _swam_ here from the mainland due to the danger there was."

"Isn't that… _impossible?_ " Hinata asked the obvious.

"That isn't the main concern right now, we should worry about the bear." Togami said.

"I hear the bear, he's getting closer." Mioda warned.

"Oh man, does anyone know where Gundham is?" Hinata asked.

"I-it's too late! There he is." Soda pointed, a large brown bear came into the clearing growling.

"Let me beat up this fur ball!" Owari offered.

"Hold on, this clearing is probably it's home. We are the ones trespassing." Nanami said.

"Everyone group up, it will make us look stronger and more threatening together." Togami ordered. They all clumped up, the bear stopped approaching for a moment, then _she_ stood up on her hind legs and let out a large growl.

"Everyone move back slowly, she shouldn't chase us after this clearing." Kirigiri told them.

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Nidai.

"See that pile of leaves, I'm pretty sure her cubs are in there. Now keep on moving back!" Kirigiri ordered without raising her voice. Slowly, they all kept moving back and exited the clearing.

"We made it." Hinata said, relieved that nothing bad had actually happened.

"What do we do now? We can't keep searching knowing there's a dangerous bear around." Soda warned.

"Really? The bear shouldn't be a threat if we stay away from the clearing… Probably." Nanami responded. Kirigiri then addressed them all.

"I'm not surprised you all went searching for Tsuki, but it's going to get pretty dark so we have to hurry up. Let's split up to find him quicker and if you encounter any of your other friends searching tell them to stay away from that clearing."

"Wait, isn't it more dangerous if we split up?" Nidai questioned.

"It'll be even more dangerous if we take too long, feel free to search in small groups if you want. I'll take my leave." And with that Kirigiri headed in a direction and left them. But before she went out of view she called out.

"I have a flare on me, if you see it shot in the air that means Tsuki has been found and return to the hotel where we can meet up." After that she walked out of view, leaving Hinata to wonder where and why she was holding a flare.

"I don't like this, it feels dumb to go alone." Soda said.

"Fine, you can come with me then!" Nidai replied and then pushed Soda forward.

"Wait for me coach!" Akane called out and followed them.

"Well I'll head this way then." Nanami said and headed off in a different direction.

"You should go with her Hajime."

"Don't leave her alone Hajime!"  
Both Togami and Mioda suggested at the same time, leaving Togami with a surprised look.

"Yeah…" Hinata wasn't really sure what else to say so he just ran after Nanami. Leaving Togami and Mioda to search together.

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
Last entry, and its being scribbled in the dirt. No emotion, no feeling, there's none of that. It's all gone, I feel nothing and am nothing. Nothing isn't even something I can feel, just the emptiness of nothing. Everything ends here...but I can't do it, I can't pull the trigger, it just can't... I have to find a different way._

* * *

"I'm glad you came with me Hajime."

"Really? You left so suddenly, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to come."

"Well the longer we wait, the more danger Kettei is in. So I left instantly." Her simple logic caused a smile to Hinata, he found it rather cute. But something else was bothering him, he didn't especially want to talk about it though. A familiar quote then surfaced to his head causing him discomfort.

 _"You can't run from your problems Hajime, especially if they aren't yours."  
Ugh, not again. Why do I hear Kettei's words? Did he really make that good of an impression on me… so what am I supposed to do, act on advice given by sick kid? _

"Is something wrong Hajime?" Nanami asked, dragging him out of thought.

"Um… yeah. I was wondering… how do I put this… are you ok with the fact that, that body isn't yours?" It was certainly an awkward question and he instantly regretted asking it. Nanami stood still as the question was asked and looked at her hand.

"Well, I guess I don't own a physical body. But, Kettei's sister, she wanted me to have this, even though we didn't know each other… so I'm fine… I think." Hinata wasn't exactly convinced from the answer he heard but he didn't push it.

"Actually something is bothering me Hajime."

"What is it?"

"I'm not really sure… I think it's reality. The _real_ world." This only confused Hinata.

"What do you mean, what's the problem?"

"I… miss the virtual world. There I use to feel the code in the air and numbers in all objects… It's quite different from here."

 _Oh, is she feeling homesick? This makes no sense at all, but nothing ever has so… ok? I mean I don't feel a difference at all._

"Well what do you think of the natural air Chiaki? There aren't numbers here but everything isn't artificial."

"Are you sure Hajime? You had no idea before that it was an artificial world we we're living in."

"Well looking back on it now it was pretty obvious, with all those monobeasts and other unexplainable stuff."

"But doesn't unexplainable stuff happen all the time? Like the way we managed to wake up the others? The chance of them waking up was 0.2% each… and what about miracles? Aren't they all unexpla-" Nanami's philosophizing was cut short as a scene came into view.

It was a pretty worrying one, one that would leave her and Hinata with nightmares. They had encountered a crevice, a large crack in the floor, both Nanami and Hinata had seen it before, it was _very_ deep and had an old fallen tree connecting two of the sides. But that wasn't the problem, the problem was someone was sitting in the middle of the tree facing away from them, it was of course Tsuki.

"Kettei, what are you doing!?" Hinata called out, he had a worrying idea of what he was planning to do. Tsuki spoke with a cold, sad and depressing voice all at once.  
"I was hoping no one would find me, but considering how many of you are searching for me I'm not surprised. But I've prepared for the worst." Tsuki said ominously, he didn't even turn around, all Nanami and Hinata could see was the back of his head.

"Kettei, just come off slowly. We aren't going to hurt you." Nanami said softly but it had a negative effect.

"Haha, that funny, your voice is the only thing that can hurt me Chiaki. It reminds me sooo much of _her._ Every other pain I can ignore, cuts, bruises, etcetera. It's the only thing left I can feel." At the depressing reaction Nanami stood still in silence, thinking of what to do. Hinata tried to act more physically.

"I'm coming over Kettei." He put a foot on the fallen tree, it was a lot more slippery than it looked.

"Don't bother Hajime, there's something more important you need to do." Tsuki said ominously.

"What?" Hinata said in confusion.

"Chiaki, there's a blood soaked stick near you. Pick it up and I'll get off." As always, he caused even more confusion to them both but Nanami obediently did as he asked. She headed over to the stick, it was fully soaked in blood for reasons she didn't want to think of. As she picked it up, it set off a hidden piece of support wood.

 ***Crash***

"What the heck? Chiaki are you ok?" Hinata called out, Nanami had fallen into a pitfall trap.

"Yeah I'm fine down here, just take are of Kettei! I'll get out on my own." She called out. Hinata turned his attention back to him.

"Why did you trap your own sister Kettei!?" Hinata shouted, the boy still didn't turn his head.

"I should have felt guilt, I just deceived my blood sister into an obvious trap, only falling for it because of who I am. Yesterday I would have felt guilt and old me would have felt really bad about doing that sort of thing to anyone."

"WHAT?! Snap out of it Kettei!" Frustrated at Tsuki's lack of… _something,_ Hinata put his foot back on the tree.

"I wouldn't advise that Hajime." Tsuki warned.

"I don't care, I'm coming over!" Hinata persisted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

 **BANG**

"AH! What the hell are you doing?!" Hinata had jumped back at the sound of the gunshot. Tsuki had just shot the… tree he was on.

"I'm shooting the tree." He said bluntly as if there wasn't a problem.

 **BANG**

"Why?!" Hinata stood, watching in terror.

"I spend my whole life working towards a goal Hajime. I follow a promise, one that altered my mind and being. I lost myself."

 **BANG**

"I see Fujisaki killed on screen, Seikatsu dies in the next few minutes… It started by shooting someone in the leg, it then went to lying, deceiving and stealing."

 **BANG**

"I even pretended to be my old self to make friends with you guys. Acting like what old me would have done, of course losing my control at times. But in the end it was all a lie."

 **BANG**

"Funnily I now realise it was my own self that was the real problem. I'm just a sick boy who caused a lot of issues."

 **BANG**

"And after I thought I got shot, I thought that was it. Everything was over, but I woke up, and I had lost even more of myself. I didn't have to ignore the pain anymore, I stopped feeling it. Knowing that the voice of my sister is simply a lie… I stopped caring, I just couldn't care anymore, the promise didn't mean anything."

 **BANG**

"I'm a _nobody_ Hajime, I have no emotions, no feelings, no _soul_ and no purpose. But the worst thing is I couldn't even end the pain of not wanting to live. I couldn't shoot myself, or jump down in this crevice, because of something. _The will to live._ It just stopped me every time."

 **BANG, CRACK**

The gunshot holes in various parts of the tree started connected through cracks. The tree was about to break in half at any point. As Tsuki heard the sound he stood up and turned to face Hinata. He had tears all over his face and reddish eyes as a result. He gave a smile that contrasted the rest of his face.  
"This is a way to end it, goodbye Hajime. Take care of Chiaki… and tell Kyoko I'm sorry for calling her a smartass."

 **CRAAACK, SNAP**

"NOOO!"  
The tree snapped and Tsuki started falling, as a last resort he made a jump for the edge, his will to live acting. But the edge was too far away, and Tsuki had already known that beforehand.  
…

"…What the… let me go Hajime!"  
Bent over on the edge, Hinata had grabbed Tsuki's wrist.

"I can't do that Kettei."

"No… yes you can! Just let me _die!_ " Tsuki begged

"I can't let a friend die."

"I'm not a friend, you don't know me! There is no 'me' to know. Let me go damn it!"

"There is, under that sickness of yours there is a boy. A boy that cares for his friends and sister and we're going to get you help."

"There's no cure for a fool! Now stop being one and let me fall!"  
The pistol from Tsuki's hand dropped falling into the crevice, not even making a sound as it hadn't even hit the ground after a few seconds.

"Not today." Hinata responded, he tried to pull Tsuki up but it was pretty difficult, in fact _too_ difficult. As a result, he ended up almost falling down, only a leg keeping him from falling.

"You're going to fall Hajime! Let me go! You have Chiaki to protect!"

"See! You do care! There is someone inside there."

"What?! You're the delusional one now! Anyway it doesn't matter, there's no way up and Chiaki isn't getting out that pitfall trap anytime soon!"

"As long as there's a chance, I'm going to try. I'm paving my own future you know! And I need every friend with me, and YOU have a little sister to protect!" As Hinata spoke the words he became closer to falling completely.

"What the hell do you get out of falling with me Hajime?! Don't be so selfish, you have so many people that care about you… and that was another lie! She isn't my little sister… she's my _older twin._ "

"That doesn't matter, I'm not letting you go Kettei!" And with the weight pulled him down and off the ground.

"AHHH!" They both screamed as they fell…

…

"Not today, you don't!" An unknown voice shouted, he grabbed Hinata by the legs, who still had both his hands clasped on Tsuki's wrist.

"Nagito?! What are you doing here?!" Hinata shouted upwards.

"You're pretty lucky I caught you Hajime!"

"Can you pull us up? I'm losing my grip."

"For you Hajime I can, there's no way I'm letting all that hope go to waste! Who's the boy?" Komaeda asked

"Me? I'm no one, in fact I'm a Despair! So let me go!" Tsuki begged.

"No he isn't, he's a friend. Pull us both up!" Hinata pleaded.

"Are you sure? If he's a Despair then…" Komaeda asked, at the question Tsuki looked up and their eyes locked. Komaeda seemed to peer into his soul.

"You're a void… you lost so much hope haven't you? I'm not the kind of guy to let someone with so much potential go. Not anymore" And with that Komaeda tried to pull them up, he gained a bit of leeway and managed get Hinata back on ground although he was still holding on to Tsuki who hanging in the air.

"It's over here!" Another voice shouted, it belonged to Mioda and she was followed by Togami and Kirigiri.

"Nagito?!" Togami said and stood shocked, Kirigiri focused on the threat and ran over to Hinata.

"Are you-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw what was going on and bent down to grab Tsuki and helped yank him up with Komaeda also grabbing onto him. Together they all pulled him up.

* * *

"Once we heard the gunshots I asked Ibuki to track the gunshots." Togami explained after hearing what had just happened from Hinata. Kirigiri then explained her point of view.

"I didn't expect the gunshots to be so hard to track, even though it was loud I couldn't tell which direction it was in due to the forest, but I ran into Togami and Mioda."

"And since Ibuki has special ears she led them all them here!" Mioda finished off happily.

"We should head off; we still need to get Kettei treated for the cut on his arm." Nanami said, she had been pulled out of the pitfall trap by Komaeda and was kneeling next to Tsuki. He had been lying on the floor since.

"Is he unconscious?" Asked Togami.

"I wish." Tsuki mumbled, he then picked himself up purposely ignoring Nanami's gaze and carried on speaking.  
"Let's go then." Tsuki asked despondently.

"You're done running?" Hinata asked, unsure of his sudden willingness to co-operate.

"What's the point, someone's just going to track me down when I'm in a condition like this."

"Can you even walk? Your blue jacket isn't even blue anymore with all that blood." Komaeda commented.

"I'm fine… nice to see _you've_ finally awaken Komaeda." Tsuki said with bitterness, he was hoping to talk to him before but now it was too late.

"Actually how did you wake up Nagito? It wasn't by us." Togami asked, very curious.

"Heh, I've been awake for a while. I just never wanted to come out." Komaeda said, matter-of-factly.

"What?! You willingly stayed in that pod?" Hinata asked, astounded at the revelation.

"Well the moment I woke up I realised I was alive, and clearly everyone else was as well. My plan completely flopped so I thought about what to do next. Maybe _try to kill everyone again,_ but something was different. I remembered seeing that _final_ trail against Enoshima even after I died, I saw Hajime full of hope as he fought her. It made me think, maybe we're all different people now, maybe we all can have hope once again."

"Well you clearly haven't changed with your obsession." Hinata replied, Komaeda still had his insane view of 'hope' but at least he wasn't trying to kill them.

"But what are you doing here?" Kirigiri asked.

"Oh, I just started walking in a direction hoping to find someone. After those gunshots I ended up over here, just in time to save Hajime, pretty lucky I would say. Maybe this talent isn't worthless" Komaeda smiled at his own words.

 _That's such a BS talent.  
_ Multiple people thought.

"Also I'm happy that Chiaki exists here but… how is that possible?"

"We can talk more after we get back to the hotel, for now Komaeda and Hinata support Tsuki. Once we exit the forest I'll light the flare to signal the others." Kirigiri ordered so they all got moving. Hinata approached Tsuki, unsure of what Kirigiri really meant by 'support'. Komaeda didn't have this problem and offered Tsuki his arm.

"Do you want to lean on me Tsuki?" He asked, clearly unfazed by the blood he would get on him.

"No, and don't call me Tsuki." He responded annoyed at the respect he was being shown.

"Why not?"

"…I don't want it."

"And why not? Are you not good enough?" Komaeda asked, genuinely interested. Hinata felt like he should disrupt the conversation but wasn't really sure how.

"I'm not _anyone._ "

"Heh, I use to think similar to that. But I found out that hope can come from anything."

"We're different, and I just want it all to be over." At the depressing statement from Tsuki, Komaeda turned to Hinata.

"Who is this kid Hajime?"

"Um, you probably won't believe this but he's Chiaki's twin… sort of." Komaeda made gave him a bizarre look.

"…They have a feint similar look. But I don't get it, are we still in the Neo Reality World?" He asked, it wasn't a stupid conclusion considering the circumstances.

"No… I hope."

"Then how does Chiaki have a body?"

"Well, Kettei had a twin sister who… died. And there was an agreement to put Chiaki in her body…" It must have been the most awkward weird sentence for Hinata to have ever spoken.

"Woah, that's crazy. But that explains why he's a void of hope, he sees his sister everyday but in reality it isn't her. Must cause him a lot of despair"

"Wait, are just going to accept it like that!?" Hinata exclaimed, surprised at how easily he took it on.

"You wouldn't lie to me Hajime Riiiiiight?"

"Um…" Hinata wasn't sure how to reply, Komaeda had attempted to kill them all, and even though he had agreed to forgive him that didn't make things less awkward.

"Excuse me but I have something to ask of Tsuki." Kirigiri interrupted.

"What is it, _Kyoko?_ " Tsuki asked.

"When did we meet?" It was a pretty important question to her. Tsuki gave a sigh before asking.

"That's disappointing, in fact, surely you must know? I don't believe you don't know when."

"Of course I know, sometime during my time at Hope's Peak Academy we met." She said, clearly annoyed at what Tsuki was implicating.

"Then what are you asking? Surely it's obvious the way we met."

"You know what I'm asking of you Tsuki, why are you making this difficult?" She was finding it harder to control her annoyance.

"When I used to do that to you before you had the same reaction, you haven't changed, but I have. The mixture of feeling bad yet finding it funny how you went you would get frustrated was a memorable feeling, but that's all it is now. A _memory._ " No one really knew how to respond, every word that came out of Tsuki's mouth seemed to be more depressing then the last.

"Sorry for making you all feel bad, the answer to your question Kyoko is that Fujisaki asked you and other friends to visit my sister, like most kids in japan they looked up to you. Of course I was there, I was practically always there and so I met you and others in your class. You, Makoto, Sayaka (Maizono), Kiyotaka (Ishimaru), Aoi (Asahina) and of course Chihiro all visited regularly and a result we became good friends. I even got to visit Hopes Peak Academy once, help with Chihiro's project and tell my sister what it was like inside. They were once pretty warm memories but now they just feel like anything else, _nothing._ That was my trump card, if I ever needed to blackmail you, I have links to the memories that you and others thought you lost permanently." While the revelation wasn't too surprising to Kirigiri it did give her hope to reclaiming the lost memories.

"Shouldn't this all have been written in the journal Kirigiri?" Togami asked, the contradiction bothering him. Kirigiri stayed in thought so Tsuki answered.

"Ha, I knew if anyone was to find my journal it was Kyoko. I left the journal in the hope someone like Kirigiri would find it, but I tore out most of the pages that contained _personal_ information, anything that others didn't need to know. At the time I cared for mine and other people's privacy so it felt wrong to let some stranger read the more emotional parts of my life."

"Why didn't you tell any of this to Naegi?" Kirigiri asked.

"…Because he _changed._ The Killing School Life made him into a different person, anyway it was still my trump card at the time. But I don't care about it anymore." And with that they exited the forest, the island had descended into darkness of the night with the moon in view.

"Hey, most of the moon is out tonight! Isn't it beautiful?" Mioda said, wanting to upbeat the situation. Nanami was the first to look up and noticed it as well.

"Wow, the sun is almost directly behind the moon." At this everyone else looked up as well.

"You're right, the sun is practically lighting up the moon." Togami commented.

"Truly hopeful." Komaeda said.

"Isn't this a solar eclipse? When the moon is in the middle of the earth and sun." Hinata mentioned, it was a rare sight.

"No it isn't. It's called an earthshine." Tsuki corrected.

"Enlighten us Kettei." Togami asked, interested in the phenomenon before him.

"It's _almost_ a solar eclipse, the moon is covering most of the sun about. About 95%. The difference between them is that in a lunar eclipse the moon appears completely black while here, during an earthshine the small amount of sun let through lights up part of the moon so you can see the dark colours and patterns it holds." There was no passion in the speech and he was met with a mixture of stares.

"Was I not allowed a hobby as a student?" Tsuki said in defence. A large white spark then joined the moon in the air, it was the flare that Kirigiri set off.

"Let's head back to the hotel and wait for everyone else." Kirigiri ordered.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the hotel and heard the events of what had happened.

"Hey Naegi, what were _you_ doing this whole time?" Koizumi asked in her accusive tone.

"I well when I got out the shower I noticed Kirigiri had left so came here searching for her and Tsumiki informed me on what was going on. She also showed me that the Vital program was showing that Komaeda's pod was empty so I headed over there to find he wasn't there. I searched the library and restaurant for a while until I saw that flare, and headed back over here. Sorry I was useless." Naegi explained.

"Where is Kettei right now?" Sonia asked, her, Tanaka and Koizumi only ended finding Nidai, Owari and Soda during their search. They had been informed of what do if they saw a flare, which they did later on.

"He's getting changed, his clothes were completely blood soaked when we found him." Togami informed.

"How do you know he isn't going to… you know… cut himself or something." Soda grimly suggested.

"Chiaki's there with him as is Mikan to treat him after." Togami responded. Kirigiri then addressed everyone in the room, which was everyone apart from the three mentioned.

"Now that nine out of ten of you have awoken, we all set sail back to FF tomorrow. We'll carry Saionji in her state and seek help back at HQ as to why she isn't waking up. I need to know for certain though, are you going to resist?" It was a serious question; she didn't want any measures have to be taken. Togami was of course the one to answer her.

"I think I speak on behalf of everyone, we'll join you all if it's to help Hiyoko. Don't get me wrong, FF still have done things we can't easily forgive, but so have we, so we'll co-operate." Kirigiri was pleased at the response while Naegi let out a large breath of relief.

"Good, now to avoid a situation like this happening again I'll _personally_ watch over Tsuki tonight." Kirigiri announced, Naegi was about to argue but a sharp look directly at him dissuaded him from saying anything.

"I'll be back in a few minutes for Tsumiki to finish up, until then I advise you all to head to bed." As always Kirigiri left in a blunt fashion, followed by Naegi chasing after her.

* * *

"No, I'm not changing here." Tsuki put bluntly, without a singular blush nor embarrassment in his voice.

"Well I don't want you to hurt yourself in the bathroom alone." Nanami innocently responded. Tsumiki meanwhile was in the corner of the room very uncomfortable.

"No." Tsuki said, he then grabbed a spare set of clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. He then talked to them through the door.

"I told you I give up, I'm not going to try anything, there's no point. Even now if I do something you're just going to get someone to break down this door and save me from ending it." And with that said he opened the door, changed into a simple set of clothes with a new dark green jacket. He was met with a sight of Nanami with a puffy face.

"Stop wasting your energy on me, sorry, but I told you I don't feel anything."

"Really? Then why didn't you want to get changed here?" If Tsuki had his emotions available, he would of thought this was one of the most awkward moments of his life.

"Because it's what I would have wanted. I can't feel anything it but I can try think of what I would have wanted, which is why I say sorry, even though really I'm not. And I'm pretty sure I would have not changed in the same room as you under any circumstances." Nanami was clearly displeased but Tsuki's emotionless face was hard to argue with.

"Now Mikan, you aren't going to leave me until you fix this wound so can we just get it over with." Tsumiki approached him with a new medical bag she got from Naegi. The cleaning of it should have been painful but not even a flinch came from Tsuki. As it went through, Nanami conversed with her blood _twin._

"Why didn't you tell me we were twins?

"I dunno, maybe I felt embarrassed at the time or something. I can't tell you without my feelings."

"Well don't worry, we're going to cure you once we get back to FF."

"There is no cure, I can assure you that. In fact, I'm more sure that it's impossible then I'm sure of my existence."

"Have more faith, Kirigiri assured us there is one." Nanami said, but Tsumiki now had something sad to say.

"I'm r-really s-sorry but actually there is no cure for psychotic disorders, that's not how it works." But it would take more than the Ultimate's nurse's word to break Nanami's belief.

* * *

"What?! Kettei knows about our school life?" Naegi was shocked at the revelation from Kirigiri.

"Yes, so we should get all information out of him about it before we reform him."

"Is this really the right thing to do Kyoko? We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"You saw his condition today, it's the only way to restore him to who he was."

"But… is that how we're going to solve our issues? By erasing the memory of them?"

"I don't know Makoto, I'm not a philosopher but I think it's for the best. The Alternate Neo Reality World has been finished and Alter Ego has been cleansed of the virus, the longer we wait the higher the chance of Kettei trying to perform another suicide."

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
Another mental entry… nothing to say to myself because I'm not myself. I'm thinking to a stranger as a stranger… ending it all would have helped but there's no hope of that. 'Hope'? What is that truly… is that something to look forward to after the pain? I don't know anything anymore…_


	11. Chapter 6 – SelfConfidence & Remembrance

Chapter 6 – Self-Confidence and Self-Remembrance  
Part 1

 **Knock Knock Knock  
** "It's Byakuya." Togami said, the door in front of him was opened revealing a way too happy Komaeda.

"Come on right in Byakuya." And so he did, just like everyone else Komaeda had a small room with a desk and connecting bathroom equipped with a shower and lockable door.

"So what did you want, visiting me at _this_ _time of night._ " Komaeda asked with his signature creepy smile.

"Don't get excited, I'm just here to clarify something."

"Aw man, I knew no one wanted me around, I'll leave before the morning." Komaeda said with a depressed voice.

"No, that's not what I was going to say you fool. Your sticking with us, we're _all_ sticking together now." Togami informed to him, causing Komaeda to gaze at him in awe.

"Well haven't you changed Mr. Imposter. What's with the sudden change of hope, I mean heart?"

"That's just who I am now, now back on topic. I want you sort out your differences with the others."

"Differences? Sorry, but I can't become an actual Ultimate." Komaeda misunderstood once again and Togami was getting annoyed at it, his temper showed slightly.

"That's still not what I mean you idiot, I want you to apologise for what you did."

"Apologise? What am I supposed to be sorry for?"

"For your trial, you saw what you put Hajime, Chiaki, Sonia, Kazuichi, Akane and Fuyuhiko through."  
Komaeda took a moment to think about it.

"…I don't regret it. In the end we still are all Despair… but I don't think we deserve to die anymore. The world needs both Hope and Despair to carry on."

"I'm not going to challenge your conception if 'Hope' Nagito. I just don't want there to be any tension between us in our group."

"Alright, I can agree to that." Komaeda's sudden change in agreement caused Togami to doubt him.

"And how are you going to apologise?"

"Well let's see, a sorry for Sonia, Kazuichi, Akane and Fuyuhiko should be enough, they don't really look scarred."

"What?! Do you realise how horrific your death was!?"

"I was on the receiving end, I know how painful it was, but let's be serious here Byakuya. They investigated through _five_ murders, I think they can handle the blood that came from mine."

"That's not what I mean Nagito, I'm talking about the _psychological_ effect, you forced them to vote for Chiaki to be put to death!" Togami had more anger in his voice but tried not raise it, not wanting to wake up anyone else. Komaeda re-thought about it before giving his opinion with a large grin.

"So your _also_ worried Hajime and Chiaki are scarred? There stronger then you think Byakuya."

"Step back Nagito, I simply asked you to apologise for what you did, nothing more."

"But your _concerned_ about them as well _riiight?_ Don't worry Byakuya, I'll do something _special_ as an apology." The response was not reassuring to him at all.

"I don't like it when you put it like that Nagito, but we're done with this conversation for now." Togami said, abruptly ending the conversation.

* * *

"Are you not going to sleep?" Kirigiri asked to Tsuki, they were in a spare room due to the window being broken in Tsuki's room. She was personally going to watch him the whole night to make sure another issue didn't arise. Tsuki responded to Kirigiri in an unemotional voice.

"I can't, my body won't rest."

"You pushed yourself pretty far today, you should really get some sleep."

"I _literally_ can't, just as I don't feel pain, I don't feel my body any more… closing my eyes gives no results."

"Well close your eyes then, even if you don't feel it your body still needs to rest." She was trying not to let the depressing words affect her.

"Does it? How am I supposed to know whether I'm growing or decaying?" Tsuki pondered, his psychotic disease getting worse every day to the point that all emotions were null. Kirigiri knew this and just ignored the words.

"Do me a favour and be quiet then." She asked and Tsuki listened, he simply just sat on his bed staring at his own hands in silent. Kirigiri tried passing the time by leaning in the corner thinking general stuff, what happened yesterday, today, tomorrow… her past life. She didn't want to think about _that_ and tried to move away from it, but in the end she just went back to it. The knowledge that the boy before him knew part of her missing memory kept tempting her to ask about it, even though she had agreed before to discuss with Naegi there as well.

"Kettei, how close were we?" She asked, unable to resist curiosity after a large portion of time passed. The boy had also hinted knowing her well before.

"What do you mean? Intimately no, you were _already_ in a relationship. As friends we knew each other pretty well, mainly because we both helped each other at the time." Kirigiri remained silent, considering the chances of what he said to be true, she couldn't find a reason as to why he would lie apart from maybe to mess with her again but she highly doubted it.

"There you go" Tsuki said.

"You didn't exactly go into any detail…" Kirigiri pointed out.

"Well… I don't want to."

"What? I know you can't feel emotions but you aren't dumb, you can tell these memories are important." Kirigiri showed some concern and looked at Tsuki, he still had his head down facing the floor.

"Your right, but I can't say more. I just don't know whether I would have told you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I still had my emotions, would I tell you all your memories?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well before I seemed stuck on the idea of using it as an asset, _a trump card,_ as I called it."

"But that wasn't you with your emotions, that was you with only half of them."

"Well I'm going to stick to that then, until I can figure out what _real_ me wanted." Tsuki said, this was a pretty confusing conversation  
He then lifted his head allowing Kirigiri to see his face, he had lost some his colour and was more pale then she remembered. Kirigiri cursed under her breath, she had really wanted to know more but it would have to wait. She then approached Tsuki and put her hand on his forehead.

"You aren't that warm, _yet._ "

"In the end I didn't have to end it myself. Time works."

"We have enough time to get you back to HQ."

"And do what? There isn't anything you can do, I'm just going to slowly die in front of everyone." Kirigiri didn't respond to this, she couldn't tell him about the 'cure'.

"Just lie down on your bed until its morning." She commanded.

* * *

 **Knock knock  
** "Kyoko are you alright?" Naegi called through the door.

"Come in." She replied. He opened the door to see Kirigiri leaning in the corner, she had reddish eyes from staying up all night. Tsuki had just sat up on the bed revealing even redder eyes.

"What happened here?" Naegi asked, concerned for both there well beings.  
"I stayed up watching Kettei and he apparently can't sleep. Makoto can you watch over him while I wash up." She asked but didn't even wait for an answer as she headed over to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Sure… how are you feeling Kettei?" He asked, although he could tell from his face the answer.

"Is that a joke? I'm not a feeling anything." He asked, delirious to what Naegi really meant.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that…" He didn't know what else to say, also knowing he wasn't allowed to mention the 'cure' to him. So instead he headed over and opened the curtains, the sunlight lighting the room and revealing Tsuki's pale face. The door to the bathroom opened, Kirigiri returned with a washed face but still showed her tiredness.

"Sorry but you're going to have watch over him for a while, I'm heading over to the boat to wash up properly." It was considerably odd for Kirigiri to allow tiredness to get in the way of any sort of work but she appeared to have the energy sapped out of her.

"Ok, take care of yourself." Naegi responded, desperately hoping she wasn't sick. Before she left, she updated Naegi.

"His condition did worsen in the night, but it looks slightly better now. Get him changed and fed." And with those words she left him to practically babysit. Naegi tried to sound as positive as possible.

"Don't worry Kettei, you'll be fine soon."

"I can't worry."

"Ah, er, sorry… can you get changed?" He asked awkwardly. In response Tsuki grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"This is the final meal we'll be having on this island, so enjoy it with everyone around you." Togami announced, the Ex-Remnants plus Nanami had been met up for breakfast at the restaurant, excluding both Hanamura and Saionji. The all gave some cheers before eating and having small separate conversations.

"Hey Hajime, can you and Chiaki quickly join me after dinner at the library?" Komaeda asked, he was seated to the right of Hinata.

"Erm, what do you want Nagito?" Asked Hinata, still weary of Komaeda.

"I have something… _special_ in mind." He said with a smile which only caused Hinata to feel more uneasy.

"No thanks, I don't want any more surprises Nagito." His dismission of the idea was met with sadness from Komaeda.

"It's not like _last time_ Hajime, I promise." He pleaded but Hinata was pretty sure he didn't want to get involved.

"I said no Nagito, now let me eat."

"I'll join you Nagito." Nanami said to the surprise of Hinata, she was sitting on the other side of him and had heard their conversation.

"Thank you Chiaki, could you maybe convince Hajime as well?" Komaeda asked, knowing it would be a lot harder for Hinata to say no to her.

"Chiaki, surely you're not serious?"

"I am Hajime, why not? I think we should give Nagito another chance." She said with a smile, Hinata was still not wanting to go, but he also didn't want Nanami to go alone either.

 _She's so forgiving…well I can't let her go alone_

"Fine, I'll come but make it quick, we need to visit Kettei afterwards." Hinata used as an excuse.

"Don't worry it will. Speaking of which where is your hopeless twin Chiaki?" Komaeda asked with a bit too much interest.

"Naegi took him and Teruteru to the boat infirmary and have their condition checked on." Nanami explained.

"You should probably get some help Nagito, didn't you say you had dementia before?" Hinata asked, hoping he could get Komaeda busy so this 'surprise' wouldn't happen.

"I'll be fine Hajime, I wouldn't want to distract the doctor from helping Kettei. Also wouldn't want my bad luck to affect him." Komaeda admitted, he carried a sad look on his face.

"…Surely your luck was just the work of the Neo Reality World? The numbers could have been changed in your favour." Hinata said, unwilling to believe he was that lucky. Nanami dismissed the idea with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but they weren't rigged, that was all real."

"Haha, reality or virtual, this curse is with me and I'm worried what the next wave is." Komaeda said, expressing his concern. Hinata had his hands in his hair and his head on the table, not wanting to deal with Komaeda's luck anymore.

"Don't lose hope Hajime, I'll try to stay away from you when possible." Komaeda offered.

"Why would you do that?" Nanami asked, unsure of what Komaeda meant although Hinata did.

"Well Chiaki, I'm either _really_ lucky or _really_ unlucky depending on what the last one was. It's pretty lucky that we're all alive _and_ I caught Hajime yesterday wouldn't you say so?"

"I guess."

"Well then next is some bad luck and it's going to have to be pretty immense to top it all off." Komaeda said, both excited and worried at the prospect.

"Not like this, not like this." Hinata kept muttering to himself at the thought of it.

* * *

"My god, these boys have seen better days." The doctor said to Naegi and Kirigiri, they were with at the infirmary with Tsuki and Hanamura. Saionji was on the side, contained in a separate pod with her vitals being displayed on a monitor.

"Can you do anything for them now?" Asked Naegi desperately.

"You already know with Tsuki, but with Hanamura I'm not sure. Let's look at Tsuki's condition in depth first." The doctor said before examining the various graphs on the monitor and his notes taken about Tsuki's actions.

"Kettei Tsuki, originally developed Schizophrenia due to his little sister dying-"

"Actually we discovered the she was actually his older twin." Kirigiri corrected. The doctor scribbled some notes down to replace the old one.

"Makes more sense, twins are generally a lot closer than normal siblings, even more if they're same gender, though not for this instance. It is common for twins to get emotionally scarred at losing one another and in some cases develop emotion related diseases like Schizophrenia. Tsuki at your sister's death, what happened?" At being asked something directly, Tsuki looked up with his emotionless eyes.

"I heard her voice, it was slow and distant." The doctor wasn't surprised at all and just wrote down more notes.

"Not that uncommon for twins, what about just after that?"

"I had insanely bad head pains during my nightly walk, the only thing calming it down was planning the next day and what I would do."

"Just like your journal said, how about the psychologist incident?"

"I never got so annoyed before, she kept trying to convince me that my sisters voice was just a fake which made me really annoyed at the time… and then that agent came in, they both blamed me and I got scared and shot him." Naegi's heart sank at the story, he felt bad every time he heard it. The doctor was pretty disappointed.

"What a disgusting display, even amateurs should know better than to say it straight to a patient like that _and_ to blame the patient, you **_never_** blame the patient." The doctor spat, Kirigiri tried to get things moving.

"She was fired later that day and sent to work in the janitor department, moving on."  
The doctor continued the questioning.

"What about when Nanami was implemented in her body, did anything change?"

"…No. In fact, I left FF the moment the operation was done. The next time I saw her was on the boat I snuck on."

"Wait you were _there_ during the operation?!" This was pretty surprising news to Naegi, in fact he was there as well and didn't remember Tsuki being there at all.

"I was, I wore a white lab coat like most others and kept my head down." Naegi then looked to Kirigiri to find that she wasn't surprised. She explained why.

"I found a scientist knocked out cold in his lab before with his coat missing around the same time. I told him to stay quiet about it and made sure he was ok."

"I remember that, initially I tried to steal the coat when he took it off but he caught me. He was about to call security so I had to stop him… It was only a mistake, he picked me up by the scoff and threatened to report me. I pushed him too hard and he fell on the floor hitting his head. I saw blood on my hands for days." Tsuki said, sparking interest in the doctor. Kirigiri quickly clarified something.

"That's metaphorical blood by the way, the scientist had no open wounds. Also from what I've heard it's a common occurrence for Tsuki to see blood on his hands."

"Interesting, that's probably his conscience projecting the severity of what he's done, this spreads out the pain to slow down his minds descent into madness. Tsuki, what happened when Nanami first woke up?"

"This was when… she was sat down on a bed with me and Hajime conversing in the room. I almost cried at the time but then things got _heated,_ me and Hajime had an argument and I left the room before things escalated. Now that I think of it, it was my fault I said stuff that I knew would hurt him."

"There we go, that's the nail in this incident!" The doctor pointed out with confidence.

"Having mental issues over family members dying isn't abnormal, especially for twins. The shooting incident was caused by the inexperienced psychologist while Tsuki knocking out that scientist was an accident, these are **not** the problematic events. What I think is that the sight of his sister being alive yet not being the same person is what caused the real descent into madness. Someone so close to him being alive yet not alive is likely too much for a teenager, _or anyone really,_ to accept. His emotions get mixed up while that combined with Schizophrenia **_and_ ** the fact that this boy is so determined to keep his sisters promise is what caused him to lose emotions at certain times. That's how it began, temporarily losing all emotion to follow his objective." He paused for a moment to let Tsuki talk.

"You're right, I tried desperately to _pretend_ who I was. Trying to mask certain emotions, hold on to my identity as best I could." At the confirmation the doctor kept talking.

"Day by day, the more he saw his sister but not real sister walk the more emotions he lost _permanently_ , but he tried to pretend to have these emotions, not uncommon. I read a story detailing the feelings of losing emotions, apparently it's a sickening experience that's worse than losing limbs, most victims desperately try to mask that they still have them, deceiving themselves and others that everything is fine and right here we have another victim under even worse circumstances."

"You've figured most of it out, but there's something you missed. Certain actions that Chiaki and others took helped me gain my emotions. _Temporarily._ " Tsuki admitted to the surprise of everyone.

"Interesting, I can't comment on this now, let's carry on. The fact that he thought he was dead only spread up the process, leading to his current state, every emotion drained from his mind. The only thing stopping him from killing himself is the animalistic _will to live_ that every living being has." A tear came to Naegi's eye, it was a cruel twist of fate. The cost of reviving the life of Nanami was the cost of the very being Tsuki was. Even Kirigiri was shaken at the explanation.

"T-thanks doc… the 'cure' will still work right?" It must have been the first time Naegi ever heard Kirigiri stutter. The doctor took a second to think about it.

"…Yes. But you must make sure _they_ aren't ever retrieved otherwise it's certain death for him." The doctor warned. Kirigiri knew he meant his memories and still wanted to confirm another fact.

"And while we can't explain to him what the 'cure' is, we can explain the situation to him _afterwards_? There isn't a problem with that."

"That depends on-" He stopped talking and instead approached Kirigiri and Naegi so that Tsuki couldn't hear him.

"Depends on who he really is, but considering that the Ex-Remnants of have managed to move past it he should as well. Young ones like them and you two have open minds. But it is imperative he isn't told his memories will be wiped now, otherwise he may go farer then suicide to avoid it." The doctor reminded. He then moved back and spoke normally.

"He has a few weeks max until his conscious fades like his emotions, then he'll end up like Hanamura, no longer a human, just a body with an unknown force moving it along. The fate of Hanamura here is already decided unfortunately, he's going to walk for a week or so until he drops dead. The body can't live long without the mind." Both Kirigiri and Naegi gave a sigh at the news, in the end they weren't able to save everyone, and the one they were able to save, they would have to take his memories of the whole event away from him using an Alternate Neo Reality World. The doctor dismissed them.

"That's all I have to say, I'll wright a full report detailing everything we discussed and have it printed before we leave the island. Afterwards I'll get examining on why Saionji isn't waking up."

"Thank you." Naegi replied before he and Kirigiri left the room in low spirits.

"We weren't able to do it Makoto, one of them is going to die while the other has to have his memory removed." She said in a sad manner.

"We tried our best Kyoko, be happy for the ones that are alive."

"But I could have saved Kettei, if I tracked him down earlier we could have cured this illness before it even began!"

"Kyoko it's not your fault, things happen that we can't predict. We weren't even apart of FF when this whole incident started! Stop thinking that your guilty."

"…Fine. But in the future we have to have taking people's memories as a last result, try to avoid it at all costs."

"I agree, but I guess right now we have no choice, just like we didn't with the others. Now look positive Kyoko." Naegi consoled, it appeared to have work as Kirigiri regained a smile.

"Your right, thank Makoto." And she gave him a hug to express her thanks, taking Naegi off guard, but of course he didn't mind. After it was over Kirigiri regained her usual professional manner.

"So, next problem is how we're going to drop the news that Hanamura is on a timer." She said.

"Yeah… and what about Kettei's cure? We need to tell them what it is without them telling Kettei."

"Sorry but we can't. It's simply too risky right now, if anyone even accidently speaks too loud for Kettei to hear then it's over." Kirigiri was right, as always, but Naegi didn't like it.

"But, if he isn't allowed to know his fate… surely his close friends should? We can tell Chiaki and a few others instead."

"No, we can't. We tell one person and they spread it to someone else. We're dealing with Kettei's life here Makoto, we can tell them all just before. Until then try to avoid the topic, _please._ " She asked.

"I know… you're right anyway. We can't risk Kettei's health." Naegi admitted, Kirigiri was happy with his submitment and went back to giving orders.

"Good, I'll leave the Hanamura news to you. I need to go drill the agents." She said in a stern voice.

"Don't be too harsh on them Kyoko, I'm sure they're trying their best."

"Well I don't, they were completely useless during that forest search and one of them abandoned their post on watching Kettei, so it's going to be _extra_ tough today. I'll be going now." And with that she left him, Naegi felt bad for the training the agents were about to receive, Kirigiri was notorious for being harsh but in the end it was because she didn't want anyone to come to harm due to a lack of discipline. Naegi exited the boat to find the group of Ex-Remnants.

"Koizumi, Tsumiki, Mioda, Nidai, Tanaka… plus Hanamura and Kettei in the boat… That makes seven in total. Where are the other half of you?!" He asked. Koizumi responded to him.

"Byakuya told us that they would come soon, he's getting Nagito to apologize to the others. He said it would go better if we weren't all around."

"Apologize? That's good."

* * *

"So Nagito invited you guys here as well?" Sonia asked to Nanami and Hinata, they had just arrived at the library to find that Sonia, Kuzuryū, Soda and Owari were already there. Hinata felt his nerves on edge, he was worried about what Komaeda had planned.

"Yeah he did… do you know what it's about?" Hinata asked, any information would be useful. Kuzuryū answered him, he clearly didn't want to be there either.

"I dunno, I can't seem to find the crazy idiot anywhere! What the hell is doing asking us here just to not show up!?" His annoyance was clearly showing. An equally annoyed voice could be heard from the second floor.

"He isn't up here either! I'm leaving." It was Owari, she proceeded to descend the stairs and head for the exit before a familiar voice halted her.

"Thank you all for joining me today!" Komaeda said, revealing himself to be on top of a bookshelf.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Shouted Kuzuryū.

"Well I did some thinking and I wanted to say sorry for what I put you through in my trial." Komaeda said casually. Hinata could feel another 'I told you so' look from Nanami.

"Hell no! Apology not accepted you idiot! You know what you almost killed us all!" Soda shouted. Hinata tried to bring some sort of order from the shouting and asked a logical question.

"Nagito why are you on top of the bookshelf? Come down before you fall." But of course Komaeda had no such intention.

"Well you see, I though you wouldn't accept my apology so I decided to try and to _find_ something for you all. You know how there's a secret FF base somewhere on the island? Well I was thinking it's somewhere in here." At the revelation Nanami gave her input.

"Actually that's a common theme in many games, usually pulling out a specific book reveals a secret corridor." She said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly Chiaki! And I think it's this book right here." Komaeda pointed at a book near him to further his point.

"No… there's thousands of books here, on this floor alone. There's no way that's the right one…" Hinata said, more for his own sanity, Komaeda's luck once again triggering him. No one else really seemed to know what to say so Komaeda just yanked the book out.

Soda let out a loud snort.

"Haha! Nothing happened you delusional fool." Komaeda looked at his hands, disappointed at himself.

"Huh, how unlu-" But before he could finish his sentence he staggered and fell off the bookshelf and landed on his front, his arms protecting his face.

"Owwww, that was even more unlucky." At the sight of him falling, Owari, Kuzuryū Soda took a moment to laugh while Hinata, Nanami and Sonia headed over to help him.

"Nagito, are you alright?" Sonia asked, concerned about the distant of the drop.

"Eh, give me a moment. I don't think anything's broken."

"Well that was anti-climactic." Hinata commented, glad his sanity was still in check.

"Hehe, I guess that's what it feels like when things don't go according to plan." Komaeda said with a smile. Nanami was still curious about something.

"Is this the bad luck you were talking about Nagito?" Of course the answer the Komaeda gave wasn't simple.

"Actually if this is the bad luck to counter my good luck, then I would say it's pretty lucky that no one died." Hinata could feel his headache coming from the talk of luck, he must have had a new allergy to it. Kuzuryū's patience was getting thin.

"Is that it? I'm leaving then." Kuzuryū headed for the exit but Nanami stopped him with her voice.

"Hold on Fuyuhiko… I just wanted to know. Do you forgive Nagito?" It sounded insane, the person who Komaeda got killed was the very one who seemed to be on his side. Kuzuryū told Nanami straight what he thought.

"No I don't! And you shouldn't either, just look at him. He hasn't changed at all, still completely obsessed with hope. He would kill for it again." They all looked at Komaeda to see what he had to say, although most of them thought it was true.

"Hope is the most important thing in the world and I would kill and or killed for it. But I don't need to anymore." Komaeda clarified. Sonia then asked the obvious.

"I don't think you should ever do that, but what's with the change?"

"Look I get it, you all don't understand my logic but I'm alright with that. But think on my end, why would I stop?"

 _Of course he wouldn't say it straight, why do I have to figure everything out.  
_ However Hinata was a lot more deductive now, after five trials with his and his friends life on the line and he had gotten use to catching the penny before it dropped. He also was the only one who spent free time with Komaeda so he knew him the best, _unfortunately._

"Nagito was absolutely banana's over that thing he called 'Absolute Hope', and if he's no longer willing to kill or get killed… that means he found it." Komaeda couldn't help but smile as Hinata gave his deduction.

"You're right, but don't get too excited Hajime. I was wrong before, it's not you."

"I know that, and thank god may I add. I'm sorry to say, but Izuru Kamakura is gone. A bit after the Neo World he's was no longer inside me. He just _vanished._ " Hinata revealed, he thought he would be more glad to have Komaeda's gaze off his back, especially after his personal event with Nanami before. But the gaze Komaeda gave was still there.

 _H-He wasn't just obsessed with hope that was inside me… oh man._

"I know that, you no longer have even a fifth of the hope that you had before. But I know he's out there, and I'll find him. Also as respect for all the hope you all gave back to the others by waking up, I promise I'll stop killing." Komaeda admitted. While no one 100% trusted him, it was a relief.

"Is everyone ok with that? This ended up pretty well… I think." Nanami asked.

"If he's serious about not killing, then sure… I guess?" Soda admitted to the surprise of everyone else.

"Well tha-" _  
_But Komaeda's voice was overlapped by a loud squeak sound.

"What was that?!" Asked Hinata, worried at how close sounding it was. **  
**At that moment the same bookcase Komaeda fell off started to collapse on top of them, Hinata, Nanami, Sonia and Komaeda were too slow and threatened to crush them

 **CRASH**.

"Kyaaah!"

"Ow."

"Arghh."

"Ughhh."  
Komaeda, Sonia, Hinata and Nanami were all knocked onto the floor by it, Komaeda kept it slightly aloft with his legs. Kuzuryū, Soda and Owari instantly ran to help them by also attempting to keep it up.

"Get out!" Kuzuryū shouted, they had barely lifted but it was enough as Hinata and Sonia helped keep it up. Nanami crawled out and joined them in trying to keep it up but her fragility wasn't much help.

"S-Sonia, you move next!" Hinata ordered but as Sonia stopped offering her strength to keep the bookcase up it started to fall again.

"Ack!"  
She was quickly forced back into holding it up. The situation seemed pretty bad, none of those underneath able to move and each second sapped strength from each of them. Togami and Pekoyama then ran out from the shadows to help.

"W-What are you d-doing h-here?" Asked Soda, the weight getting to him. Togami and Pekoyama helped lift the bookcase up, reliving some of the pressure.

"I asked Peko, to j-join me to make sure nothing bad happened. Now Sonia p-proceed to leave." Togami stuttered. Sonia didn't make the same mistake twice and this time released her support gradually, not to over whelm the others before grabbing Nanami's hand to escape. Afterwards she returned to helping them. Now things got more complicated, Both Hinata and Komaeda were at pretty far from the edge and they were both providing a lot of strength to the support. To make it even worse they would have to traverse through the books that fell to the ground to get out.

"H-Hajime…g-go, I can… hold it up." Komaeda gasped but Hinata knew otherwise.

"N-no way… you can't k-ke-eep this up without me."

"I-I stabbed myself wi-ith a knnnife, I think I can do thi-is…" To test out his point Komaeda kicked Hinata in the back forcing him to stutter forward. Seeing the situation Togami shouted at Hinata.

"Move!" Hinata leaped through the books and made it to the other edge, but it was too late. Togami and Pekoyama were supporting the most weight but the sudden lack of strength from Hinata caused them both to drop lower.

"Arghhh!" Komaeda shouted

"C-Chiaki, take my sword and wedge in, in, ahh… the bookcase." Pekoyama ordered with her arms shaking. Nanami did as told but due to the sharpness of Pekoyama's sword she instead turned it over stabbed it between multiple books on the floor so the handle kept up the bookcase. At the sudden help in weight he Komaeda dropped from exhaustion a clawed his way out.

* * *

"Well that was eventful." Togami commented, they were all sitting around on the floor to recover their aching bones.

"Peko, I told you not to come." Kuzuryū said.

"And I told you something bad would happen." Pekoyama responded. Togami explain what they were doing there in more detail.

"Last night, I asked Nagito to apologize to you all for what he did. Every other murder was forgiven, this was the last one. Of course it would be irresponsible of me to make sure nothing else bad happened so I asked Peko to join me."

"Well it was good you were here, otherwise we may have been crushed." Hinata praised.

"You could call it good luck." Komaeda countered.

"We should all head back, the others are waiting and I need to see the report on Kettei's condition. I'm sure some of you want to know that as well." Togami said as he got up, he offered his hand to others.

* * *

"Ibuki see's them!" Mioda shouted. Hinata and the others joined up with everyone.

"Well? How did it go?" Koizumi asked, Hinata responded to her.

"Well Nagito did apologize and promise to stop any killing."

"And then a bookcase fell on top of us and almost crushed us alive." Komaeda finished.

"WHAT?! Are you all alright?" Nidai asked. Togami eased their worries.

"We're fine, no one got too hurt." Naegi wanted to sorry again but he knew it wouldn't help so instead got back to business.

"I'll show you all round the boat. Saionji has already been taken aboard so Just follow me." And they did, it was a pretty large boat that would easily hold all of them.

"This is the deck, you can get a pretty nice view from the ocean here but I wouldn't recommend it if you're sea sick. There's also a lounge to hang out in if you want. Down these stairs is the next floor." He led them all down the stairs which connected to a large corridor.

"If its ever raining, then you can spend time with each other here. An inside lounge and dining table, the walls are traditional Japanese sliding doors so you can split this large floor into 4 smaller rooms if you want." He walked down another flight of stairs.

"This connects to the infirmary, kitchen and some storage rooms. Saionji will be living in the infirmary so you can visit her at any time. You can collect food from here every morning. Those doors at the end lead to the luxury rooms where the higher ups like me and Kirigiri stay. No offence, that's just how the hierarchy works." Still feeling bad, Naegi then led them all down another set of stairs.

"This is your floor. All the rooms here are free and fit for use, each one contains a bed and a wardrobe. Sorry but you don't have personal bathrooms, the doors at the end lead to the bathrooms, girls left boys right. Kirigiri made these bathrooms unique to this floor only, so these are reserved for you all, is that ok?"

"Yes, it will be quite fine." Togami assured.

"Ok, the bottom floor is the where all the FF agents live, but I wouldn't go there right now. Kirigiri is drilling them." Naegi warned.

"Drilling? What do you mean by that?" Soda asked.

"She's disciplining them due to… recent performance and unless you want to take part I _highly_ recommend you leave them for now, maybe you should all pay a visit to Kettei, Hanamura and Saionji?" Naegi offered, worried at their curiosity. Koizumi spoke up.

"Well it's good she's putting the lazy ones in their place, I'm heading over to see Hiyoko. You all joining?" She gave an expectant look.

"Of course, lets head over there." Togami responded leading them back up the stairs. Soda and Hinata were at the back.

"Hey Hajime, you wanna see what they're doing?" Soda asked with a devilish grin.

"What?! Do you want to be running laps for Kirigiri?" Hinata asked but Soda's face gave answered it for him.

"Kazuichi, you remember when you offered me to stalk Akane and Nekomaru with you?"

"Man, don't bring that up."

"Well its good I denied, we ended up being watched by FF on camera. We would have ended up being called creeps for ages."

"What's your point?"

"My point is all your ideas end up being terrible!" And with that Hinata left leaving Soda dumbfounded.

"What? I thought you were going to say something more philosophical that!" He shouted before following him.

* * *

"Edward!" Sonia shouted before rushing over to the doctor to give him a hug.  
The doctor was a tall foreign man with blond hair.

"This is the lead doctor and psychiatrist on my team." Naegi explained to everyone else. After the hug Sonia explained in more detail.

"This is Edward Hanzbert, he was my personal doctor back at home. I've known him since I was a little girl, he's helped me out in a lot of situations and even came to japan with me." Something was instantly fishy to Togami.

"For that long? He appears to be only about six years older then you." His scepticism was responded by Edward.

"That's because I was raised to be Sonia's personal doctor. Over a decade ago before we we're born my family did a great service to the royal family and one of the rewards was that the next child of the family would be given the honour of taking care of the next royal child. So even though I'm only five years older I've been raised knowing how to cater to any needs. I started at the age of 13, so when Sonia was 8."

"But Edward is much more than a doctor, he's been a good friend." Sonia clarified as most of them seemed to be shocked at the privileges a princess got.

"So how did you get here?" Togami asked, being the first to recover.

"When the tragic incident hit I was in a hospital, I was asked to help out their while Sonia was at school, they wanted my medical knowledge to help patients there. Luckily me and the rest of the hospital inhabitants were saved by Future Foundation, since then I've been helping by recording information on your conditions for FF."

"That sounds familiar…" Owari mentioned, a few others had a similar expression. Togami felt like face palming when he noticed this.

"So were you at the same hospital Kettei was wasn't you? You must have examined his sister correct?"

"Yes, your right. It was an unfortunate fate for his sister although how she lived for so long is beyond me. She lived for over a month longer than expected. Although I met Tsuki briefly beforehand to explain her condition, I never saw him after the tragic incident until now." Edward said.

"Well how is he?" Nanami asked, wanting to know what's more important. At the question Edward sighed before grabbing some recently printed paper.

"Kirigiri asked me to write up this report on his condition for you all, feel free to read it up but it isn't something that will brighten your day." He handed Togami the paper, it contained the details he had discussed with Kirigiri and Naegi excluding the 'cure'.

"What about Hiyoko, why isn't she waking up?" Koizumi asked, worried why her best friend was the only one not to wake up. Edward couldn't look at her in the eye.

"I don't know, there's nothing inconsistent in her vitals, we'll need to bring her back to HQ for a full examination."

"Could it be due to the fact she's grown so tall in between now and then?" Pekoyama theorised but it had already been thought of by Edward.

"They have no relation…in fact I haven't seen any sort of patterns. The order in which you all woke up seemed random."

"Well what do you think Mikan?" Koizumi asked, desperate to get some sort of reason as to why Saionji wasn't waking up. Tsumiki was already reading various medical papers and notes.

"S-Sorry, but he's right… the data shows no correlation or reason as to why she isn't waking up."

"Ok then what about Teruteru?" Togami asked, not forgetting the little guy. Edward exchanged a worried glance with Naegi, Naegi scratched the back of his head before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but he has a few days before he stops moving at all. We can't do anything… I'm really sorry." The whole rooms descended into a despairing silence at the revelation, after a while Tsuki broke the silence after keeping quiet himself for a while.

"I told you this before." His voice was emotionless as always, it carried no recognition at all.

"Have some respect, we just lost a close friend!" Koizumi scolded but of course it didn't affect Tsuki at all.

"How ironic, you call him a friend yet in the end he ended up like this because of your lack of friendship with him. None of you carried his soul remember?" Tsuki pointed out which caused Koizumi to stay silent, it was hard to respond to.

"Don't take what he says to heart, he's not himself as explained in the report." Edward said. Togami was pretty interested in the report and had already read it while the conversation was going on.

"I see what you mean, this is really… depressing. But what I'd like to discuss is what the cure is? The illness is one of mind, you can't simply cure that. I already spoke to Mikan, it's far too late for therapy." Of course Togami knew something was up, you can't simply claim to be able to cure a mental illness.

"I'm under orders not to say anything, for Tsuki's own good." Edward put bluntly.

"What!? Why not?! Why are we still getting stuff hidden from us!" Kuzuryū shouted, causing Edward and Naegi to move back slightly. Edward tried to defend himself.

"Now we ar-" But he was interrupted by Soda.

"Things haven't changed at all! No one ever trusts us with anything!" Owari also joined in.

"I've had enough someone is getting punched!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Togami shouted at the top of his lungs, no one dared to talk, allowing him to carry on.

"Edward here is a respectable man, proven by Sonia. If he says that it's for Kettei's own good, then we will respect that. Now just to clarify, Edward, do we have your word that this is for Kettei's own good?" Edward took a moment to think about it, it wasn't _directly_ for Tsuki's own good but if you tell something to 15 teenagers, the likely hood it stays a secret is low. As a doctor he knew he couldn't take that risk.

"It is." He announced confidently. Togami wasn't happy that he was having information concealed but if it was for the best.

"Thank you, I advise we all get comfortable in our rooms for now and cool off. You're all dismissed." Togami put rather forcefully, causing most of them to leave the infirmary. Those left were Togami, Edward, Sonia, Naegi, Hinata, Nanami and Tsumiki while Tsuki and Hanamura still sat down on chairs and Saionji lay in a pod.

"I'll be off as well, here, you may want to read this Hajime." Togami handed him the report before leaving.

"That was abrupt. Sorry you had to see that." Hinata apologized. Edward responded to him.

"No, it quite alright, considering the mental pressure you've all been through I understand. Anyway, I'm assuming most of you stayed to read the report?"

"I believe so, but I also wanted to catch up with you Edward." Sonia replied, happy to see him again. Naegi quickly excused himself, worried he would cry again at the report.

"I'm going to see Kirigiri, the boat should leave soon by the way." And he left.

"The words on that piece of paper… be careful." Tsuki warned, although it sounded a lot less of a warning when there was no emotion in the voice. Hinata was curious as to what he meant.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I can't tell by myself weather the words are disturbing or not, but Kyoko was one of the mentally strongest people I knew, and she was shaken up by those words." The foreboding words seemed to entice Sonia and she made her way next to Hinata and started reading the report out loud.

"Kettei Tsuki…originally developed Schizophrenia due to his twin sister dying…twins are generally a lot more closer than normal siblings…causing him to hear voice…forced into shooting due to miss practice of a psychiatrist…delusions started after operation...the sight of his sister being alive yet not being the same person is what caused the starting loss of emotions…tried to pretend to have these emotions to keep his promise…socialising with others showed to slow down the process of losing emotions…the thought of being dead sped the process to its final form…his current state, every emotion drained from his mind, he can only make emotional decisions based on what he previously would have done…IQ not dropped for now…Predicted a few weeks to live at most…"  
…

"N-No… C-Chiaki living in Kettei's sisters body… caused his illness?" Hinata stuttered.

"Another ironic twist… I'm sure I would have found this _hilarious._ " Tsuki said, the only one not affected. Tsumiki asked something in an even sadder tone that she usually used.

"So Kettei… you simply pretended to have certain emotions when you came on this island? I'm s-so sorry…"

"Mikan… you probably are the one here who has the closest experience to what I feel." Tsuki admitted.

"I-I do?" She asked, confused what he meant.

"Not you, the other you. Your Despair form, she explained the pain she felt, it seemed to be worse than my own, _much worse._ Clearly Despair is a much worse fate, which I why I killed her."

"What?! You said they combined their souls!" Sonia argued but to no avail.

"I'm surprised you all bought that, that's a complete lie. Both me and her, we felt unbearable pain every day but I ignored mine and carried on. She couldn't though, hers was much worse than mine and we both couldn't end the pain… _by ourselves._ What was it called… _The will to live._ The animalistic instinct that this Mikan possessed stopped the other one from killing herself, so I ended it for her without killing this Mikan. By creating a situation that forced the other Mikan to take control _permanently._ " The revelation caused great unease amongst the others, they could barely stop their mouths from hanging in shock.

"Y-You Kill-lled her… s-so she wouldn't feel the pain… and lied to us because we wouldn't forgive that?" Hinata slowly asked, having trouble forming words.

"Correct."

"My god…" Edward said slowly.

"So what are you going to do? Tell the other? I'm not trying to hold an image anymore." Tsuki said.

"I'll pass this on to Kirigiri, as for your friends I wouldn't advise it." Edward said. Hinata then noticed Nanami was still silently staring into nothing.

"Chiaki, are you ok?"

"Yeah… this is really sad to hear, but… Kettei's going to be ok once we cure him… everything will be fine… I think…" Hinata had never seen her so spaced out before or stutter so much.

"I'm going to head to the toilet, I'll see you all at dinner." Nanami said before leaving, leaving them all concerned.

"Tsumiki, could you check up on her please?" Edward asked, knowing the Ultimate nurse would be inclined to check up on her.

"O-of course." Tsumiki responded before leaving.

"That was very unlike Chiaki." Sonia commented. Of course Hinata already knew this.

"She'll be fine, I know she will." He said, although he didn't sound very sure. Sonia tried to help convince them both.

"Y-Yeah, she was alright with being tricked into killing Nagito… she even forgave him…"

"Again, I'm the problem." Tsuki pointed out.

"Kettei please just shut… be quiet." Hinata responded, his constant depressing comments were not helping the situation. Edward then spoke up.

"She's one of a kind, I have faith. Anyway i want both of you to relax and de-stress. I highly advise a long hot bath. I'll keep watch on Tsuki."

"I don't really feel like one…" Hinata commented but the doctor wasn't having any of it.

"Lying on your bed won't help Hinata. Go take a shower." Edward enforced.

"You should listen to him Hajime, his advice goes a long way." Sonia recommended.

"Fine. But will there be enough water?" Hinata asked, Edward then explained the situation to them.

"This boat was originally a holiday one so it supports all those needs, plus it has technology the FF implemented on it, so don't worry."

* * *

"Man, I need to head to the toilet again!" Nidai said before getting off his chair and leaving the rest of them. Everyone, from Naegi, Hajime and Edward, were having dinner at the inside lounge.

"Why am I not surprised he's the sea sick type." Soda said in between a mouthful of food.

"Finish your food before talking, jeeez do you not have any manners?" Koizumi once again scolded Soda for his actions.

"What's your problem, can't you just let me do what I want?" Soda asked, annoyed at being criticised on everything he did.

"I would if you ever did anything useful!"

"What do you mean by that?!"  
At the question Koizumi simply rolled her eyes so Tanaka enlightened him, relishing the moment.

"You left the door to your fortress open, exposing the dump of metal all over your desk to the rest of the world." This with met with laughter by multiple people, a lot of them had noticed the door in Soda's room left wide open showing scraps of metal sprawled around.

"I did what? Why do you have to speak in riddles all the time?" Soda asked aggressively. Tanaka didn't even dignify him with an answer so Sonia did for him.

"Gundham just speaks with more flare than you understand Kazuichi, if you were cultured you would understand." Soda flinched at the burn.

"There's no need to be so harsh Sonia, we are all different and should respect." Togami said, hoping the banter stayed at just that, and not escalate at all. Instead it just died out and multiple small conversations started instead.

* * *

"So Kirigiri, when did you start drilling people?" Koizumi asked, interested in the strong female before her. Of course respecting that she was already in a relationship.

"Please, call me Kyoko during non-work affairs. A week after me and Naegi joined FF we rose to a rank of enough power to command others. At the time a lot of agents were not disciplined due to just being normal people so I took it upon myself to start drilling them." She explained, Naegi added on top of it.

"Most of them end up completely shattered by the end of the day, but she had, and still had, the highest rate of success out of all the officers." He bragged, clearly proud of her achievements. Kirigiri wasn't pleased at this and clarified something.

"I didn't do it for the achievement, I did it so we had more skilled agents to command. It's a risk to have unskilled agents on the field, every life matters."

"Wow, you are right. That's a good way to look at it, every life does mean a lot." Koizumi complimented.

* * *

"Hey Chiaki how are you feeling?" Hinata asked, as always he was seated next to her.

"A lot better, I just needed to think about it." She replied in a happy manner.

"Oh, that's good…" Once again Hinata was dumbfounded by how quickly people recovered from things. Nanami being alive was the main cause of Tsuki illness no longer seemed to bother her.

"Hajime are really surprised?" She suddenly deducted.

"Am I that transparent…?" He asked, it seemed everyone was reading his mind.

"Well to me you are, at times, but isn't that just because we know each other well?"

"Yeah, I suppose. So you're completely alright?" Hinata asked, just to make sure.

"I am, it wasn't my decision to hurt Kettei, just like it wasn't with Nagito. And in the end everything will be fine when we get Kettei cured. I don't like being the reason for it, but in the end all I can do is try to help." She explained, calm as always. Hinata gave a sigh of relief.

 _Calm and collected as always, nothing ever seems to faze Chiaki for long. I guess I was just acting worried for no reason, of course Chiaki isn't the type to get depressed._

"Hey Hajime, after dinner can you come to my room?" Nanami asked, taking Hinata off guard.

"Oh, sure. What do you need?"

"There's something I want to ask… _in private._ " She responded.

 _In… private? Chiaki's never invited me to anywhere before, I'm always the one inviting her to places… except for when she invited me to the beach for a date…  
_ Hinata's thoughts was interrupted by an elbow to his ribs. He turned to see it was Komaeda's elbow.

"Well isn't that cute, you two finally got together." Komaeda said with only a tiny hint of jealousy.

"Is there a problem Nagito?" Hinata asked, he had a suspicion on what it would be, and didn't like it at all.

"No, of course not. Relationships help bloom hope, regardless of how they end." He said ominously.

"Well I would appreciate it if you find your fill of 'hope' somewhere else and leave us to our privacy." Hinata warned, wanting to lay down the line without getting aggressive.

"Of course, of course. I respect you two for all you've done… _I'll just find someone else."_ He muttered that last part but Hinata caught wind of it. However he wasn't sure what to say in response.

* * *

"So Edward, what do you know of my time at Hopes Peak Academy?" Sonia asked.

"Well, you were very happy there I remember that. You spoke a lot about your friends there, in fact a lot of them are here right now." Edward responded

"Really? So have you met everyone here?"

"No, I never met Kirigiri or Naegi before, probably because they were in the class above you. I do remember Koizumi and Tsumiki, you invited them over a lot." At hearing herself be mentioned, Tsumiki joined in.

"W-We use to know each other?" She asked timidly, at this Edward gave a sad breath of air out.

"Yes, its ashamed so many of you had to forget me but I understand the reasons. When Sonia came back one day saying she would introduce me to the Ultimate Nurse I was pretty excited, we spent a long time discussing various medical practices."

"O-Oh, I-I'm so sorry I forgot! I d-didn't mean to…" Tsumiki sobbed.

"It's fine, you haven't changed at all." Edward said to comfort her.

"Who else did I know?" Sonia asked, unable to hold her curiosity.

"Hmm, there were a lot of Ultimate's in your year… but I have seen most of the people here. Soda, Owari, Saionji, Mioda and Nidai all look familiar but I don't believe I've talked to them." He replied to Sonia's disappointment.

"So you never saw Gundham?"

"No, I do recall an Ultimate breeder being at Hopes Peak Academy but you never mentioned him before." He replied with a sorry smile.

"Oh… things must have been a lot different back then." Sonia commented. Togami, who had been paying attention to the conversation, decided to give his input.

"Well that world is a lot different to how it is now Sonia. It's likely we all socialised differently, we weren't under any sort of pressure and or limited to just 15 other students. In that scenario I think things were a lot different, Fuyuhiko may have never changed, Nagito may have never shown his real colours, I may have stayed concealed, Hinata was in the reserve's course so we wouldn't have known him and none of us would have known Chiaki either. We all could have been completely different people." Togami explained.

"You are right… but considering how good friends we are now means we all would have been good friends then?" She considered, more in desperation then actual logic.

"I don't like it either, but that friendship could just not exist. If we all met and got together it probably would but hearing what Edward said it doesn't sound like we _all_ knew each other." Togami responded.

"Wow… maybe, just maybe… things turned out for the better." Sonia said to the surprise of both Edward and Togami.

"Are you just saying that because you dislike the idea of not having your friendship?" Edward asked.

"It's a… scary thought, we've all come so far, we even found a way to wake up most of our friends. For all that not to exist, I don't like it at all." She said, clearly not happy with herself. Togami added on to this.

"I get what you mean, we can't let everything we've gone through be for nothing. We all saw terrible things and even lost Teruteru in the process, and honestly, even though I didn't like him, we still have to do this, not just for him, but each other as well. This group of ours, we're all going to stick together from here on out, and I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens." Togami announced confidently.

"I agree, we're a team now. All…" Sonia stopped talking to count the others, but was unsure at various points.

"Byakuya… I know Chiaki and Hajime are a part of our group even though they weren't in our year, but what about the others?" Sonia asked. Togami took a thought about it.

"Hmm, Kirigiri and Naegi… they owe their allegiance to Future Foundation so no. But Kettei… while he's part of FF, he also ran away from them… and he's Chiaki's twin brother, they shouldn't be separated. It would be easier knowing what the _condition_ of the cure was." Togami stopped to take a brief look at Edward who just looked down at his food.

"But if we assume that he recovers from the condition then I say have him permanently along." Togami finished.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking." Sonia confirmed, but something started to worry her, the fact the Togami had mentioned 'condition'.

 _Could there be a drawback to this cure? If there's a risk to it, I need to discuss this with Edward.  
_ Edward knew Sonia well enough to be able to tell what she was thinking.

"Don't worry about Tsuki, we'll explain everything once we arrive there."

* * *

"You still aren't eating much Fuyuhiko." Pekoyama said.

"I'll eat as much as I want Peko." Kuzuryū said, trying not to growl in his voice.

"You didn't eat much before." Pekoyama commented.

"What? Were you watching me during your death?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Of course, what else was I supposed to do?" At the simple comment, Kuzuryū started growling.

"Peko I asked you to stop watching out for me."

"You know that's not going to happen." This only angered Kuzuryū further.

"Damn it Peko, just stop! Go talk to someone else." He said, raising his voice before leaving the table.

"What's up with him?" Mioda asked, seeing the event unfold.

"I'm unsure, while I know how to protect someone physically I can't do much mentally." Pekoyama admitted.

"Ditto." Tsuki added on, causing both girls to look at him.

"Don't be so sad! Ibuki will cheer you up." Mioda announced, clearly not liking Tsuki's emotionless tone.

"Mioda, how are you going to make someone who's lost their emotions cheer up?" Tsuki asked, not expecting to be answered but he was.

"Well first you have to stop being so serious! Alright _Kettei_?" She pestered, Tsuki agreed but not because he believed it would work though.

"Go on _Ibuki._ "

"Well first you need to put on a smile!" She said and put a large one on to prove her point. Tsuki took her advice and gave small, clearly forced, smile.

"See, there we go!" Mioda said, clearly pleased with his effort. At this Tsuki dropped it.

"What's the point in smiling if you don't mean it? I'm not trying to pretend anymore."

"Aww, c'mon! There's no need to be so down!" Mioda insisted but to no avail.

"Ibuki let him be, if he doesn't want to smile don't force him." Pekoyama advised.

"Huh? Why not?" She asked but Tsuki responded instead.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that I don't feel the need to."

"Well maybe you should start trying, what's the point of being so determined if you're just going to give up?" Mioda suddenly said seriously, causing Tsuki to start thinking in silence. Pekoyama looked at Mioda, bewildered at what she just said.

"Ibuki, how can you be both serious and so… joyful?" Pekoyama asked.

"That's because Ibuki isn't serious most of the time like you are Peko!"

"You're right… I've been brought up to be serious my whole life." Pekoyama admitted.

"Well how about you do what Fuyuhiko asked? Try talking to other people." Mioda recommended. In truth Pekoyama wasn't really sure on how to do this, before she maintained iffy relationships with others, the only one really helping her was Hinata. But now that she no longer considered herself a tool maybe it was time to start being a teenager. She then looked at the emotionless drought that was Tsuki.

 _I've never really had many friends or experienced feelings with them. But, I know I still have those feelings, and I don't want to end up like Tsuki._

* * *

 **Knock Knock**

"Chiaki it's me." Hinata called, he was at Nanami's door.

"Come in, _slowly._ " She replied from inside, Hinata wasn't really sure what she meant and slowly opened the door so he could see inside, the bed was empty and her desk had her backpack on it with various game cartridges strewn around. Hinata walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Chiaki? Where are y-" He called but the lights were suddenly switched off.

"Chiaki? Are you here?" He called out, unsure what was happening. He heard her voice again, but couldn't pinpoint where it was.

"I'm over here." She called out.  
Hinata tried walking forward but it was completely pitch black. After a few moments he lost all bearing of his position in the room.

"Chiaki, I can't see anything… are you ok?" He called but he wasn't met with a response.

"C-Chiaki?!" He suddenly felt a pair of hands touch hold his own.

"I'm here Hajime." Nanami consoled, the lights started to flicker back on and Hinata found himself staring into her eyes… her beautiful, pinkish glowing eyes… she stared back at him.

…

"Hajime?" Nanami asked after a few moments had passed, she released his hands.

"Yes…?" Hinata asked, still confused at the events but he suddenly started to feel bad. Nanami put her hand to her cheek before speaking.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" She asked out of the blue. Hinata's eyes widened as he wasn't sure what to say.

"Erm…I don't know." He admitted disappointedly.

"…Ok, what do you want to do?" She said asked, suddenly getting away from the topic.

"Chiaki…I'm sorry." He felt really bad but Nanami shrugged it off.

"It's ok, I just wanted to see what would happen." Nanami admitted, while Hinata was surprised he wanted to get back onto the important bit.

"You set- no it doesn't matter. I was just surprised… I didn't know you wanted me to kiss you."

"Hajime, I wanted to see if you would kiss me." She corrected.

"What?" He was even more confused.

"I just wanted to see where we were in this relationship."

 _She wanted to see… what point we were at? I don't think I've ever regretted something so much before… she says its ok but… did Chiaki want me to kiss her?_

"Well… don't switch off the lights like that next time. I was er… in shock."

"Oh, I thought it was more romantic like that. I don't really know much about romance." She said.

"Well… neither do I, I never had a date in high school." Hinata admitted.

"Hmm, I thought you would have more experience than I did at this."

 _She's… really serious about this… even though we never really talked about it… Maybe I've been too slow, I did take a while to share my feelings… actually we never told each **directly** how we feel. Everything we've done is through actions and looks…we never actually talked about it…I never told her…  
_Hinata started to feel even worse about himself.

"Hajime? Are you alright? Don't make that face, I didn't mean to-" But she was interrupted as Hinata suddenly gave her a large hug.

"Chiaki…I need to ask you something?" He whispered

"W-What is it Hajime?" Nanami whispered back enjoying the warm hug

"We… never really talked much about our relationship did we?"

"No…I didn't know what to say. I always got stuck on this part of dating sims and didn't want have to reset."

"Chiaki… I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." He had tears almost coming to his eyes. Nanami and whispered back, worried at his sad voice.

"Sorry for what Hajime?"

"I…. er, I said I was going to help you with this so… I really like you Chiaki."

"…I… don't really know what to say but maybe…I like you too."

"No it's more than that… I'm not good at saying this sort of thing but… I love you." He admitted with a loud breath of relieved air coming after. Nanami seemed to do the same thing.

"I think…I love you too Hajime."

"I'm um, sorry I took so long."

"No, its fine. Really, everything is just fine… I think." The last part seemed to spoil the mood.

 _W-why did she say that…what…is there something I'm missing?  
_ "C-Chiaki? Is there a problem?" Hinata asked, breaking the hug and staring into her eyes.

"No…" She said, seemingly sad at the break in hug.

"Really? You didn't sound so sure…" He said, almost heartbroken.

"Well… that's because I'm not so sure on these things, including romance. I never got this far in a romance game before."

"Well neither did I in reality, but… we can figure it out. _Together._ All right?"

"Yeah, we can figure this out together… but I think the moment is over." She admitted sadly.

"Yeah, I do too…Sorry…" Hinata admitted… but he tried to keep positive and asked something.

"Well that's something we can work on right?"

"Yeah but…b-but, you're done with this level so… I think I need a rest." Nanami said with a yawn. Hinata realised it was starting to get late, and Nanami was one to go to bed early.

"Oh, I'll leave you to sleep then… good night."

"Good night Hajime… and thank you. This was a nice new experience." She said, stopping Hinata from leaving the room.

"Yeah, for me too. I won't ever forget it."

"Neither will I, you give really warm hugs Hajime." Nanami admitted.

"O-Oh, thanks. I don't really hug many people though." Hinata responded.

"Well, this is only my third hug ever."

 _Her first hug was with me…the second hug was to.. Kettei? That's so sad…_

"Good night Hajime."

"Good night Chiaki."

As Hinata closed the door he laid his back onto it and looked in the air.

 _That was…unexpected. But… it turned out well…I still didn't kiss her… Ahhhh was I supposed to? What's the point in being able to give good advice to people of I don't have any for myself…? I messed up… but how was I supposed to know Chiaki would set this up!? Even though I know her true identity she's still full of mystery… hold on she pulled something like this earlier… in the hospital. There was that dark room, and she had switched the lights off…  
_ As Hinata was pondering Tsuki exited the toilet and was walking down the hallway.

"Kettei? What are you doing by yourself?" Hinata asked, concerned that the potentially suicidal boy was alone. Tsuki turned to look at him.

"Ibuki gave me a pep talk so I'm trying something. Also I made a deal with Kyoko for my freedom, and Edward convinced them I'll be fine on my own." He replied, emotionless as always.

 _I remember Ibuki talking to him at dinner, but, something seems odd, since the attempted suicide he's been completely down but now… he isn't._  
Hinata wasn't fully convinced that Tsuki should be alone but he trusted the judgement of others.

"Hajime… you saved my life." Tsuki suddenly said.

"Er…Nagito helped as well."

"I would be grateful… right now I would be feeling that." Tsuki said more to himself then to Hinata.

"It's doesn't matter, you'll be fine after you get cured."

"No I won't, but if I could talk to the version of myself with emotions… what would I say?" Tsuki thought out loud. Hinata noticed that Tsuki was holding some sort of demeanour once again and life in his eyes.

"Kettei… what are you trying to do?"

"If I had emotions, and I saw myself like this, what would I want myself to do?" He asked louder, again more to himself. It took Hinata a few seconds to understand what he just said.

"Well I thi-" Hinata was about to give Tsuki advice but he was interrupted.

"No, you didn't know who I really was, you wouldn't know. Kyoko use to know… but not anymore… my real sisters dead and my blood one doesn't know me… my parents are dead… everyone that knows me is either dead, missing in action or has forgotten. So I have to do this myself…" He then gave a forced smile, and put some life in his voice.

"Thank you Hajime." He said as he forcefully shook Hinata's hand, he then proceeded to let it go and put on his usual neutral face and walked off muttering to himself.

"That's the best I can do for now old me."

 _That… was even stranger, why is everything that boy does so strange. Right now… he looked determined to try… try and do what he would have wanted. Isn't 'determination' a feeling? Ugh I don't know but now I wonder, if I lost all my emotions and feelings, what would I want my self to do? He's trying to figure out what he would have wanted to do and boy is he determined. Even after the point of almost killing himself he's able to recover and try to act for the best. Why can everyone recover from something so bad so quickly but me?! Kettei isn't even an Ultimate and he's able to do it!_

Hinata started to feel his self-confidence slip.

 _No, Chiaki told me before that not being an Ultimate doesn't matter and that hasn't stopped Kettei. He isn't so different from Chiaki now that I think about it… they **are** twins, kind of. Well this just got a lot more awkward, I just told his twin I love her…_

Even though he tried to raise his own confidence he could feel it shake.

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx_

 _I need to find out who I was, who that happy joyful boy used to and act in his honour. I knew he protected people's privacy no matter what so I need to follow that… but what else? This is impossible… I have nothing to lose though, my life isn't even a life anymore. I may have to ask someone for help._

* * *

 **Initially I planned the boat journey to be short but then I realised that the character** **relationships are just as important to the story so this whole chapter will be dedicated to that. I'm happy to see how things are going and hope you are two.**


	12. Chapter 6–SelfConfidence &Remembranc P2

Chapter 6 – Self-Confidence and Self-Remembrance  
Part 2

* * *

"Loneliness was the first emotion I lost, when I was living in the forest alone near Future Foundation I felt it a lot. But after the operation… it vanished, I told myself it was simply because I had gotten used to the feeling and couldn't feel it anymore." Tsuki revealed, trying to be sad but his lack of emotions not allowing it. Edward, Kirigiri and Naegi were interviewing Tsuki. Naegi was pretty disheartened at hearing this and spoke.

"You lost the feeling of loneliness…" He wanted to say something to comfort Tsuki but in the end he knew it wouldn't have any effect. Tsuki expanded.

"But that also came with a price, the opposite of loneliness is the feeling of comfort through the others. I no longer felt that through others, friend or stranger. Everyday people became more similar to objects, even though I knew they were more than that, they didn't feel any different. So my sociability with others took a hit, I no longer felt natural conversations so I had to mentally plan what to say beforehand."

"So you were a people's person before?" Edward deduced but Tsuki didn't say anything in response.

"Tsuki, we're going to need your co-operation." Kirigiri asked sternly.

"I don't want to talk about that." Tsuki replied. Seeing the halt in conversation Naegi moved it onto something else.

"Ok, can you talk about us then? What were we like during Hopes Peak Academy?" He asked, curious to know what had occurred during the missing two years of his college life but Tsuki wouldn't budge.

"No." He said bluntly.

"What…? Why not?" Naegi asked, confused as to why he would withhold the information.

"Because it's not my information to give." Tsuki said to the horror of Naegi.

"B-But… those are our memories! We deserve to know… please." Naegi begged but to no avail.

"We were friends, that's all I'm willing to say." Tsuki responded heartlessly. Kirigiri was tired of this back and forth and put out a deal.

"Tsuki, your withholding this information because you don't believe you have the right to give it, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well then how about we make an exchange, you give us this information for something you want?" She offered. Tsuki thought about the offer.

"What could you give me that is of any significance?" He asked.

"Well, if you're trying to figure out what your old self would have wanted you to do how about your journal?" Kirigiri asked, interrogating someone without emotions was proving to be harder than she thought.

"…No, I even tore out the personal pages so people's privacy would stay intact, so I'm going to respect that." Tsuki once again denied the offer, he then realised something and carried on talking.

"Also you shouldn't be bargaining with my own possessions, I remember actions like that were quite unethical and disrespectful." He said, twisting the conversation in his own favour causing Kirigiri to have a look of annoyance. Edward then tried to reach out to the boy.

"Tsuki… do you not think that you would want to give someone's memory back if you could?"

"Well… when I saw you two on screen, you had forgotten everyone you knew. I thought at the time that I would tell you all what happened if you escaped but then… killings happened. A friend that met my sister tried to kill Makoto almost as soon as it started. I realised that people could have changed dramatically." Tsuki explained, it wasn't pleasant for the events to be recalled for the others.

"But we escaped Kettei, the others and I never killed anyone." Naegi clarified, but Tsuki wasn't done.

"I stopped watching after Chihiro's trial where he was brutally murdered, I lost trust in anyone that was there that day. And since I'm not getting that feeling of trust back, both of you are completely different people, or rather, objects to me." Tsuki explained, but clearly it was a difficult concept to understand.

"Did you consider the factor that you may be wrong?" Kirigiri asked, not understanding his logic at all.

"Yes, everything I think may be wrong, I can still just be hallucinating all of this. But that's another reason for me not to reveal any information, then no one that used to be my friend gets hurt." Tsuki said as a response, causing more annoyance to Kirigiri. Naegi however, understood a bit better.

"I think I get it, the fact that you can no longer distinguish who you can and can't trust with private information anymore means you're just going keep silent on the topic." Naegi explained. Edward also had more of an understanding and gave his thoughts.

"And even though the sense of privacy and confidentiality are gone, you know that used to respect these things and are trying to uphold them."

"So you understand, maybe I'm not as mad as I thought." Tsuki said.

"So are we just going to give up?" Kirigiri asked to Edward and Naegi, noticing they weren't any closer to finding much more about their forgotten life. Edward was optimistic about the situation however.

"No, Tsuki mentioned before he was able to feel certain emotions temporarily, he may experience that again and come to a conclusion on this situation." Edward theorised, Tsuki however put a dampener on this.

"If I do, your situation isn't my priority."

"What is?" Naegi asked, but he was met with silence.

"…Right, privacy." At the lack of progress Kirigiri wrapped things up.

"Well that's enough for today, it's also getting late, I'll have someone watch over Tsuki for the night."

"I'd like some freedom." Tsuki suddenly said, but that was something Kirigiri was unwilling to do.

"Sorry, but not after last time. You're being watched 24/7 for this whole journey." She said but Edward was on Tsuki's side and made a point for him.

"Actually it may be better for him Kirigiri, if you look at his stance, demeanour, eyes, voice… anything really, you can see that he's changed his views on things so I'm pretty sure he will be alright on his own. This may also increase the chance of a temporary emotion gain." Edward was pretty convincing and it was hard to argue with someone of his reputation.

"If you're sure, then I'll allow it. But only if you're sure." Kirigiri said.

"I'm pretty sure, I've been studying him for a while so I have evidence to back me up." Edward confirmed, knowing Kirigiri couldn't refuse evidence.

"Ok, you're free Tsuki. But if you try anything, and I mean anything at all, you're going back on watch." Kirigiri warned.

"I'll take my leave then." Tsuki said before grabbing his backpack and leaving the room. He would later encounter Hinata that night and give him an awkward handshake.

* * *

Hinata woke up to find the sunlight burning his eyes.  
 _I forgot to close the curtains…  
_ He gave a loud a yawn as he dragged himself out of bed.  
 _It's way too early for me to be awake, it feels looks like dawn just came up. But now that I'm awake I may as well see who else is awake.  
_ He washed up in the bathroom before heading out down the corridor, stopping briefly at Nanami's door. But he couldn't think of a reasonable excuse to let himself in so he carried on walking and headed to the deck (the top of the boat).

The sea air and beautiful sun made a pretty nice scenery, but Hinata wasn't one to gaze at the sun all day so he looked around to see if anyone else was around. He only saw one person who was pacing around the edge of the boat. Hinata watched Tsuki for a while, he had just completed a lap around the boat and just kept walking around.  
 _Maybe he's lost in thought?  
_ After the sight of him completing his second lap Hinata decided to approach him.  
"Hey Kettei, what are you doing?" He asked, the question caused Tsuki to stop in his track and turn to Hinata.  
 _He's a lot more… cleaner then last time. Has he washed up? And he's clearly combed his hair, a bit. Also he has that forceful smile again, it's a bit more realistic this time. He's acting so differently from when I saved his life._

"Good morning Hajime." Tsuki responded.

 _Even his voice, he's clearly trying to sound happy but I can still tell its forced. I don't get it, yesterday morning he sounded like he still wanted to kill himself, last night he seemed like he wanted to try something new and now… now he's putting that into plan._

"Good morning Kettei, what's with the change?" Hinata asked, making sure he sounded pleased with the change. Tsuki took a moment to consider Hinata for before replying.

"I have a few weeks left to live, I know that I wouldn't want to die sitting down so here I am, doing what I think I would have wanted. Starting by maintaining some sort of look." He said trying to show some sort of confidence.

"Well that's good… I think. But you aren't going to die Kettei." Hinata enforced.  
 _If he got over this concept of his sealed fate he could definitely be someone again._

"Hmm, you don't understand this thought of mine… I usually used to find ways of comparison so others can get some sort of reference… _._ " Again he started to mumble his thoughts out loud but Hinata couldn't tell weather this was intentional or not.

"Ok I think I have one. Hajime how certain are you that Chiaki is human?" At the question Hinata recoiled slightly and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, er. Really sure."

"If someone told you she was a lie would you believe them?" Tsuki questioned.

"No…"

"Under any circumstances would you say didn't exist?"

"No." Hinata said more confidently.

"Well that's how sure I am of my demise. Make sense?" Tsuki finished.

"Ok, I get it. So what are you going to do now?" Hinata asked, curious as to what he had planned.

"I've been thinking about that all night." Tsuki admitted.

"What?! You've been here all night?" Hinata gasped.

"Well I can't sleep so I decided to do something productive. At 7am I showered and presented myself like I used to." Tsuki said, his forced happiness seemed to slip a bit reminding Hinata he was still faking it.

"7am?! What time is it now?" Hinata asked, suddenly realising he was up way too early.

"7:32. Abnormal, during my time at the island I was the only one who got up before 8." Tsuki commented while examining his watch.

 _He can still make logical conclusions, most of the time…_  
"You're going to wear yourself out Kettei." Hinata asked, concerned for Tsuki's wellbeing. He seemed like he was literally capable of walking himself to death.

"When you don't feel the pain in your limbs nothing stops you. And I have enough strength in this body to keep walking for my last few weeks."

 _This is absolutely insane, I'm done, I can't help him!  
_ Hinata took a moment recover from his mini mental collapse.  
 _Ok think rationally, at least he's willing to try. Maybe if I just point him in the right direction he can still be some sort of human being._  
"So what do you plan to do Kettei?"

"First I needed to figure out what I would have wanted myself to do, and I have an idea of what it could be."

 _Maybe I should talk to him about his past himself, it could help him understand himself and maybe I can make sense of who he really is.  
_ "Kettei, what did you do prior to this, as in before all this happened?" He asked but the response he got was not what he was expecting.

"I can't tell you." Tsuki put bluntly.

"What?! Why not?" Hinata asked, surprised at his reluctant-ness to talk.

"Because the real me doesn't know you."

"…the real you being your old self with emotions." Hinata deduced.

"Yes. And I remember it being rude to talk about other people."

"Hold on, you _are_ that person Kettei!" Hinata said, starting to question whether the boy was mentally damaged or not.

"I don't think I am, and I knew him better than anyone else." Tsuki insisted, at this point he was no longer trying to hold a happy voice and returned to his dull monotone one.

"But…" Hinata wasn't sure what to say, it was hard to argue with Tsuki's delusional logic.

"Here's another comparison, my real sister and blood sister are two completely different people even though they share the same body." Tsuki explained, although Hinata was sure it wasn't a relevant example. He decided it was better not to question it though, that wouldn't lead to anything.

"Ok, if you're not going to tell me who you were then what can I do to help?" Hinata offered, instead of asking something from Tsuki he thought it might be better to just to offer his help. At the request Tsuki took off his backpack and handed Hinata a notebook and pen from inside.

"Here, write down your three main feelings on each of these people." Tsuki said as Hinata looked at what was written on the paper.

 _He clearly planned to give me this… on the paper is the names of people I know. Chiaki, Sonia, Togami, Mahiru and my name. What do these specific people have in common? We all knew Kettei decently. There's also the names of everyone else scribbled at the bottom but crossed out._

"Kettei… what emotions did you still have when we first met?" Hinata asked.

"Anger, happiness, pain, relief, annoyance, guilt, half the feeling of friendship, a semi sense of justice and the last one was dignity, anything else you saw was faked. Nine emotions aren't as much as you think." Tsuki listed, one after the other.

 _He said that too quickly, which means he already thought about it himself._ _This also explains_ _why seemed to be acting so weird when he came to the island, he was barely a person with how little he could feel. But now that he's lost everything… he almost seems nicer. Less human, but since he's no longer deceiving himself to have emotions it's almost as if I know him better now…am I over thinking this?_

Hinata took a seat and thought about what to write.

"I can't judge what you write, literally." Tsuki said as Hinata looked unsure on what to write.

"Just give me some time." Hinata asked, causing Tsuki to continue his walking around the edge of the boat. Hinata placed the paper on a table and sat down to think about his relationship with everyone on the island.

 _Three main feelings for each one… this is harder than I thought.  
 **Chiaki,** she was even more full of mystery at the time. I didn't get to know her that well at the time but she was the first person I spent time with. I didn't really understand her at the time but she was surprisingly intuitive in the first trial, though it took until after the second trial when we worked together on that game murder and the class trial before we knew each other a lot better… then we had that 'date'. Things went on from there, we worked together more, she saved me from the final dead room, supported me when I found out I had no talent, and once again we helped each other in the funhouse trial… and then there was that trial. **(7/6 Hope Fragments)**_

 ** _Sonia,_** _I was surprised at first to meet a princess. But I found out she was clueless about the real world, which is why Teruteru kept messing with her. I never really got to know Sonia that well until after the funhouse incident, I tried to make her feel better after she lost Gundham. Now she's a lot different and stronger and I'm happy I helped her. **(5/6 Hope Fragments)**_

 ** _Byakuya_** _…I didn't spend any free time with him. But just before that party he really wanted to admit to me the truth, *sigh* if only he didn't have to go first. His leadership and intelligence would have been useful later one. **(?/6 Hope Fragments)**_

 ** _Mahiru_** _must have been one of the first people I connected with, even before Chiaki, I found out she was very sweet when we talked. She also opened up about her dad when she admitted her self-esteem issues, I tried to her help her because I knew the feeling…But she left us early on as well. **(6/6 Hope Fragments)** _

**_Fuyuhiko_** _… I didn't talk to him at the start because of who he was but after I saw him cut himself open I truly realised he wanted to change. He kept looking guilty about it so I tried to cheer him up and after a while he dubbed us brothers of some sort. **(5/6 Hope Fragments)** _

**_Kazuichi,_** _I talked to him a bit at first and he forced me to join him invade the girls party. But before Nagito's trial we spent some time talking, he apologised for accusing me of being the traitor and told me of his trust issues. **(5/6 Hope Fragments)**_

 ** _Akane_** _I didn't talk too much until Nekomaru's trial. She was feeling so down about it so I spent some time with her, she told me about her difficult previous life. **(4/6 Hope Fragments)** _

**_Mikan_** _… Ironically it was before her execution when we spent a lot of time together, I found it she was clearly abused and treated horribly which is why she's sooo timid and shy, she didn't deserve to get the Despair disease. She's had to go through a lot as well considering she woke up fighting for her body against her Despair-self. But at least things are looking up for her now. **(5/6 Hope Fragments)** _

**_Peko,_** _I only spent some time with her but I think that was more then what the others did. She asked about advise on how to take her childhood friend on a date. Looking back on that I understand a lot better what she meant. **(3/6 Hope Fragments)** _

**_Ibuki_** _invited me to a lot of places with others, on the beach, taking pictures of her Chiaki and Hiyoko on stage. At the end of these events she told me about herself, she's smarter than people think giving simple yet important advice. She really knows how to bring out the best in people… apparently she's looking for a soul mate instead of partner, I think she misses her band members. **(4/6 Hope Fragments)**_

 ** _Nekomaru,_** _the big guy with a bigger heart. Before he died, the first time, he kept trying to get me to act with more confidence and spirit. At the time I shrugged it off but he had more of an effect then I realised, there's something about him that just makes people feel strong. I regret staying away from him when he was remade as metal, I shouldn't have been put off by it. Chiaki tried to explain it to everyone… oh that makes more sense now. **(3/6 Hope Fragments)**_

 ** _Gundham,_** _he made an interesting first impression. But I found out he just finds animals more interesting than humans, he told me about his animal website and I saw how dedicated he really is. The day before he committed his crime he told me no one was allowed to kill me without his permission. **(5/6 Hope Fragments)** _

**_Hiyoko_** _was hard to bear at first, all she ever did was be mean to people until Mahiru's trial. After that she tried to change like Fuyuhiko but it might have been too hard for her, I didn't get to spend much time with her due to the separation of the Despair Disease but I did talk to her a bit when I was talking to Mahiru. **(2/6 Hope Fragments)**_

 ** _Teruteru_** _I barely knew at all… the way he just acted put me off. I spent that first day hanging out with Chiaki then Nagito instead, that was my only chance to talk to him before the party. Maybe if things turned out differently I would have spent more time with him... I need to find out what exactly happened to his diner. **(1/6 Hope Fragments)**_

 _And finally **Nagito**. He seemed like a nice yet unreliable guy at first, introduced me to everyone when I fainted at the beach. But after the first trial we saw his true colours, even so I still talked to him. But in the end he still prioritised 'hope' over a human life. I hate to admit it but he is pretty intuitive and helped in the class trials… although not in a very helpful way. He also gave me those stares and awkward comments about the hope inside me… Why did I spend so much time with him? **(6/6 Hope Fragments)** _

_That's everyone… 15 Ultimate's that I'm lucky to know even though I'm a reserve course student. I'm missing out someone though… of course I am._

 ** _Kettei_** _is someone I have yet to understand, at first I thought he was super deceitful. Every word he said seemed to be pre planned and controlling the conversation, but now I know it's because he didn't have those emotions. Regardless of who he really is I feel so grateful to him, he brought Chiaki back to us, literally carrying her. Him and his twin sister are truly amazing people… even though they aren't Ultimate's. I hope we can be friends once he recovers, and not just because I saved his life. **(?/6 Hope Fragments)**_

After being lost in thought for a while someone approached Hinata.

"Morning Hajime." Koizumi greeted, at the voice Hinata quickly turned the notebook over in embarrassment before turning around.

"Oh, hello Mahiru." He replied nervously causing Koizumi to act suspicious.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked, deciding to respect his privacy for whatever he was concealing.

"I just woke up early, what about you?"

"Same with me, sleeping on a boat isn't very comfortable."

"I know what you mean, the boat rocks a lot more in the night." Hinata admitted, his bed was nothing like the one on the island.

"Can I ask what Kettei's doing?" Koizumi asked, unsure why the boy was just walking in large circles.

"How do I explain it… he's trying to figure out what he would have wanted himself to do." Hinata put weakly.

"What do you mean?" She asked while sitting down opposite him.

"Mahiru, if you saw a version of yourself with no emotions or feeling what would you tell yourself to do?" At the question Koizumi simply stared back.

"…I don't know, I couldn't imagine living without my feelings or emotions." Koizumi admitted.

"Well that's what he's trying to figure out, I know it sounds impossible but he's no longer acting like… like he was before so this works out." Hinata explained. Koizumi understood what he meant but was still sceptical.

"Hey Kettei, could you come here for a second?" Koizumi called, Tsuki walked over to them both and gave the same forced he used before with Hinata.

"Good morning Mahiru." Tsuki said, recycling the greeting. His cleaner look and livelier voice caused Koizumi to flinch.

"H-Hello… how are you fe- I mean doing?" She stuttered.

"I'd be doing… well. I'm sure." Tsuki didn't seem happy with the way he worded it though.

"Hajime are you done?" Tsuki asked seeing as no one else said anything.

"Oh, here you go." Hinata said and handed the notebook back to Tsuki, he looked at it, as if trying to study the words.

"Aren't you forgetting something!?" Koizumi said, displeased at something. Tsuki gave her a thoughtful stare before replying.

"Without gratitude there's nothing to remind you when to be grateful for an action, but you're right in this situation. Thank you Hajime." Tsuki said before heading off to the edge of to the edge of the ship to continue studying the word.

"That felt strange. I wanted to scold him more but the way it just passes through him… there's no effect. He really is emotionless." Koizumi said, feeling really bad.

"I know, but he's better off thinking this way… until we get him help." Hinata responded.

"So you're just going to leave him to his delusional thoughts until then?" Koizumi questioned.

"What?! Since when did he become _my_ responsibility?"

"Well you two are dual leaders remember?"

"Mahiru you know that went out the window a while ago, Byakuya had taken the role and is clearly more qualified." Hinata said.

"Well you're the one that's been looking out for Kettei this far, you can't stop now!"

"I know… I guess he is my responsibility. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to him."  
 _Because he's still the reason Chiaki is here, and I'm worried for Chiaki's sake if something happens to him. I'm also not the kind of guy to let people just get hurt._

"Good, you've done a lot for everyone Hajime. You really are a nice guy." Koizumi complimented with a warm smile causing Hinata to blush.

"Thanks, I just wish I could…" But he cut himself off realising he was speaking out loud. Koizumi's eyes widened in concern.

"What's wrong Hajime? You shouldn't keep your problems to yourself." Koizumi said. Hinata put his hands on his head and looked at the ground for a second before speaking.

"Mahiru…what is it like to be an Ultimate?" He asked in slight desperation. Koizumi was surprised at what he asked and did what she did best and scolded him.

"That's what your upset about?! Hajime I thought you told Chiaki you were fine, you shouldn't lie to people."

 _That's right, when Nagito originally told me I had no talent Chiaki helped me get through it at the time, and since Mahiru was dead at the time she saw it._

"I was fine at the time… but I'm having trouble again recently." Hinata admitted, disappointed in his self. Koizumi sighed before explaining something to him in a hard yet friendly manner.

"Hajime, there's nothing special, nothing at all. Having an Ultimate talent for something, it doesn't mean anything!" She explained.

"But…" However Koizumi didn't let him talk.

"Hajime I used to think my talent as Ultimate photographer was dumb remember?"

"Y-Yeah, I told you to be proud of it…" Hinata recalled.

"Well I talked to other about their talents, and you know what I learnt?"

"What was it?"

"Our talents aren't important." Koizumi explained.

"What do you mean? How can it-" But he was interrupted again.

"Hajime are we friends because of my talent?"

"No, of course not."

"Do you like Chiaki for her talent?"

"N-No."

 _Why is Chiaki the go to for comparison now?_

"Well there's your answer, we are people first. Our talents don't make us who we are, in fact their more of a burden."

"A burden…?"

"People don't realise that we're still just teenagers with problems, it told you I have self-esteem issues remember…" Hinata took a moment to take in everything Koizumi just told him.

"Ok, I get it."

"Hajime, I would happily give away my talent to be as good as a friend as you are, and I know others would as well." Koizumi said softly causing Hinata stare at her.

"Really? Thanks…"

"Look, promise me you will go talk about this with Chiaki ok?" Koizumi said, with a sad voice. Hinata didn't feel compelled to talk about it anymore but agreed to do so in respect for Koizumi's help.

"I will. Thanks a lot Mahiru." Hinata said.

 _Is something still bothering her…?_  
"Hey Mahiru, we're finally leaving the island you know." Hinata pointed out, hinting at something Koizumi offered him a while ago.

"We are, all together. Sorry but those photography lessons are off the table." Koizumi put bluntly.

"How come?" Hinata asked, while he didn't think that much for learning how to take a picture he wanted to know why the offer was off.

"Jeeez, because you got yourself a girlfriend you idiot!" Koizumi scolded before getting up from her chair.

"What?! You didn't say it was a date!"

"It doesn't have to be, it's still inconsiderate!" She said before walking off leaving Hinata dumbfounded and proceeded to take different pictures of the ocean.

 _So was it a date originally…? Are we not allowed to go out as friends…? Is it really inconsiderate…? I have no idea…_

* * *

 **Knock knock  
** "Fuyuhiko are you ok?" Pekoyama called.

"Go away!" Kuzuryū shouted back through the door. Seeing the issue Togami approached Pekoyama.

"What's wrong Peko?" He asked.

"Fuyuhiko hasn't left his room since dinner last night, I'm worried about him." Pekoyama admitted.

"What happened during dinner?" Togami asked, feeling ashamed he wasn't paying attention to the argument.

"He got annoyed that I was still watching over him." Pekoyama explained.

"Hmm, perhaps you should give him some space then?"

"But…that's the only thing I know how to do." Togami raised an eye to the admittance before trying to give some advice.

"How about you go talk to the others? Like you used to."

"I'm sorry but… I feel too ashamed to talk to others after what I did." She said.

"Peko we all agreed to forgive each other… but I understand the issue. Would you like to stay with me for a while, I haven't been able to properly talk to the others due to my circumstances. We can do so together." Pekoyama considered the offer, Byakuya had changed a considerable amount since she first met him. But right now they were both in similar circumstances, so she took him up on his offer.

"I accept."

They both headed over to the deck, Togami had two different specific people in mind that he and Pekoyama could talk to without the conversation being awkward.

 _It appeared most people have woken up and are enjoying themselves in the bright sun.  
Mahiru and Kettei are talking.  
Mikan and Edward appear to be in some deep conversation with Nagito and Hajime on the side.  
Ibuki, Nekomaru, Kirigiri and Naegi appear to be talking about something together.  
Sonia and Kazuichi are… actually it looks like Kazuichi has just been sent away.  
Fuyuhiko, Chiaki, Akane and Gundham haven't shown up.  
Fuyuhiko is in his room, Akane and Chiaki are late sleepers… and Gundham isn't one for hanging out with everyone._

"Do you mind if we talk to Sonia?" Togami asked, thinking she was very suitable to be spoken to.

"Not at all." Pekoyama said so they walked over.

"Morning Sonia, can we join you?" Togami asked, at his voice Sonia turned around to greet them.

"Of course not, what are you two up to?" Sonia asked, seeing the odd pair together.

"We just came to talk." Togami responded.

"Ok, feel free to take a seat." Sonia offered and both Togami and Pekoyama did, all three of them were on a bench facing the sea. Togami gave a Pekoyama a nudge to say something.

"So er, where is Gundham?" Pekoyama asked awkwardly.

"He's says the sun burns his skin, it's very unfortunate because I love the sun." Sonia said sadly.

"The sun… what's so nice about it?" Pekoyama asked, genuinely interested. Sonia was surprised that someone would ask such a question and decided to enlightened her.

"The warmth it permits, and the glow it gives off. Don't you feel it Peko?"

"No, not really." Pekoyama admitted.

"Put your hand out like this." Sonia said while raising her hand in the air, so that it was in between the sun and her face.

"When I do this, I can feel the warmth of the sun on my hand while also feeling the coolness from the shade it provides. Try it." Sonia explained. Pekoyama watched her for a brief moment before trying it out herself.

"My hand feels… warm." Pekoyama said.

 _My work here, is done.  
_ Togami thought with a smug smile and excused himself.

"I have business to attend to, you two have fun." Togami said before leaving.

 _I know I said I wanted to get to know everyone better, but I should make sure everyone is alright first.  
_ Togami once again put his concern for the group above his own wants. He headed over to Koizumi and Tsuki first.

"Good morning Mahiru and Kettei, how are you both today?" Togami asked. At his approach Koizumi whispered something to Tsuki.

 _"Go on, give it a try."_ Koizumi encouraged. Tsuki walked to Togami, gave a forceful yet somewhat realistic smile.

"Good morning Byakuya, how are you today?" He said with more life Togami had heard from him for a while. Togami kept his cool and responded casually, seeing what Tsuki was trying to do.

"Very well, what about yourself?" But at the question Tsuki didn't seem sure what to say and took a moment to think.

"…I'm good thanks for asking."

"Well I'm impressed, is this your doing Mahiru?" Togami asked.

"Not really, he came over and asked me to help him talk respectfully. Claiming he wanted to make stop making people depressed." Koizumi explain to the interest of Togami.

"Hmm, what's with the change in perspective Kettei?"

"Old me didn't like making people sad and after the talk about Hanamura I realised I was making people feel this emotion, so to respect that I asked Mahiru to help me out." Tsuki explained, his logic hard to follow but Togami understood.

"I see, but you still aren't feeling this emotion right?"

"No, but I think I have a sense of gratitude again. At least for a while, so thanks Mahiru." Tsuki said, for a second, just a second, both Togami and Koizumi heard a genuine warmth in his voice that wasn't forced. Togami gave a large proud smile a gave Koizumi a pat on the back.

"Well done Mahiru, I must say this is pretty impressive."

"Thank you, but he did most of the work. It's that determination of his." Koizumi countered, not wanting what she thought was undeserved praise.

"Don't belittle yourself, you've both done a good job." Togami enforced, making sure she felt the appropriate praise.

"T-Thanks Byakuya. Helping Kettei here, he's like the brother I never had." Koizumi said.

"Well that's good to hear but remember he is our age so once he gets cured he'll be himself again. A bit more independent I would think." Togami theorised.

"There is something bothering me, he and Chiaki, they don't look like twins do they? More like cousins." Koizumi asked.

"I've noticed that, it may be due to Chiaki not being the real twin. Can you enlighten us Kettei?" Togami asked, Tsuki had been quiet for a bit. He gave the question more thought before answering.

"I don't want to talk about what happened before I lost my emotions… but I remember I would always repay someone back that did something for me. So I'll talk, Chiaki's mind morphed the original body overnight, her eyes and hair changed colour, she became shorter and her voice changed." Tsuki explained. This reminded Koizumi of something.

"Sonia said something similar before, like if you really think your foot is bleeding it ends up really bleeding. But to get shorter, change hair, colour and voice… that's a lot."

"Yes I remember that too, the mind does really shape the body. But that did similarly happen with Hajime/Kamakura, they looked like different people in the same body. If we had a picture of Kettei's original sister, they probably look more like twins." Togami replied. Tsuki kept quiet, not wanting to reveal anything more. Seeing his lack of communication Togami decided it was best to not go further.

"Well I'll be off then, I'm going to try gather everyone for breakfast soon." Togami said before leaving.

Togami approached Edward, Tsumiki, Hinata, and Komaeda next. Edward and Tsumiki still appeared to be talking seriously while Komaeda looked like he was making Hinata feel uncomfortable.

"Mind if I join in?" Togami asked to the latter two. Hinata, relieved someone else came, greeted him.

"Please do, how are you today Byakuya?"

"Fine, you two?" At the Hinata gave a worried look so Komaeda answered for him.

"I was just telling Hajime about my mechanical arm." He said with too much optimism.

"Explain." Togami asked, interested in what he meant. From his view it looked completely normal so Komaeda explained.

"Well the arm previously attached wasn't mine so FF cut it off and replaced it with a mechanical one covered with fake skin." Komaeda then offered his hand out to Togami who gripped it.

"I see, I can feel the metal. So is that how you pulled up Hajime before?" Togami analysed before letting go of Komaeda's hand.

"I think so, pretty lucky wouldn't you say?" Komaeda said, clearly causing Hinata discomfort so Togami changed the topic.

"What are Mikan and Edward talking about?" Togami asked, they were still in deep conversation using fancy medical terms and hadn't noticed him. Hinata explained it to him.

"Well just before they talked about the similar symptoms both Nagito and Kettei experienced. Apparently the mist in their eyes means that some sort of their perception of the world is wrong." At this Togami looked into Komaeda's eyes, they still showed mist at the core. Togami quickly came up with a theory.

"I understand, so the more mist shows the larger mental misunderstanding. Whenever Nagito talks about hope it shows more clearly, while with Kettei it was after he spent that night tied on the chair, he explained his thoughts got confused if he wasn't able to sort them out."

"He also had them when he ran into the forest into the night." Hinata informed.

"Interesting, but I don't have much medical knowledge so I'll leave it to the professionals." Togami admitted. Komaeda stayed silent as they talked, knowing no one understood his theory of hope. Togami then noticed Hinata was probably looking for a way to excuse himself from Komaeda and gave a smug smile before talking.

"Hajime could you see if Chiaki's woken up? I'm trying to gather everyone for breakfast."

"Sure." Hinata said a bit too quickly before leaving them.

"Byakuya, you really help bring out the Hope in people." Komaeda commented.

"Nagito, if you valued friendship and other peoples importance before 'Hope' you would be a really good friends you know that?" Togami said before leaving him to think about what he said.

"You both clearly are!" Mioda enforced, she and Nidai appeared to be debating about something against Kirigiri and Naegi.

"Is something up?" Togami asked. Nidai explained it to him in his loud burly voice.

"Byakuya, don't these two look just like Hajime and Chiaki?!" Mioda then followed up on his point.

"Two ahoge's and bright hair!" She said happily.

"Purple and pink are two different colours." Kirigiri clarified. (Sorry I'm British I have to spell it as 'colour' :P) Before Kirigiri would have accepted this with the facts pointing to it being the truth but since her time with Naegi she has been a lot more emotional about things and right now they were forcing her to deny it out of embarrassment.

"Hajime and I are clearly different heights." Naegi argued. Togami couldn't help but smile.

"Haha, I must admit there clearly are a lot of similarities. From what I saw about the Killing School Life you two were vital to keeping everyone together and solving the class trials. I don't think anyone can deny so were Chiaki and Hajime with us." Togami said, trying to hide his disappointment of being dead for most if it.

"Ibuki also can feel the love between both couples!" Mioda added causing both Kirigiri and Naegi to cover themselves from their embarrassment.

"S-Stop it!" Naegi pleaded. Togami recognised they probably shouldn't be pushed further stopped the conversation.

"I think you two have made your point. Nekomaru could you go see if Akane's woken up, I'm trying to gather everyone for breakfast."

"Of course! But I know that lazy gymnast is still sleeping." Nidai responded before leaving the. Togami then asked something to Kirigiri.

"Kirigiri, is it alright if I can get to read more information on the Killing School Life? There's a lot of similarities between that and ours and I'd like to study it." His morbid interests once again showing but Kirigiri was expecting this, Togami had proved to have a thirst for information before.

"The complete files are back at HQ, once we get there you can have them." Kirigiri responded.

* * *

 **Knock knock**

"Chiaki are you awake?" Hinata called through Nanami's door.  
 _She isn't responding, is she asleep?  
_ Hinata nervously reached for the handle.

 _It's unlocked, I locked my door before out of habit before but clearly Chiaki isn't affected. Maybe she's not in there… perhaps in the bathroom?_

Hinata slowly opened the door, the room was darkish with the curtains closed and the lights off but Hinata could still make out what was inside. Her desk still had her bag on top of it with various games spilling out. From the looks of it Nanami was still in bed, completely under the covers like a child would be. Hinata closed the door behind him.

 _Should I lock it to stop someone outside getting the wrong idea if they walk in? Actually what happens if they catch me locked in here with Chiaki?  
_ Deciding to leave the lock alone Hinata approached Nanami's bed. A few pinkish strands of hair were showing from under the covers. Hinata slowly reached for what he hoped was her back and shook her slightly.

"Chiaki wake up." He said as softly as he could. This yielded no results so he decided to pull the cover down just enough to reveal her head. She was sleeping sideways, her mouth was open slightly and a bit of drool coming out. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. He then noticed a DS appearing slightly from under the cover, on it showed the words ' **NEW HIGHSCORE!** '.

"Chiaki?" He said slightly louder but still trying to maintain a soft voice but once again it was to no avail.  
 _I need to be louder but… I don't want to scare her… the longer I stay here the more awkward it gets._

"N-No… stop shooting." She muttered under her breath in a worried voice.  
 _Is she… dreaming? She mentioned she was able to dream once in her new body, but she just mentioned shooting… so she's having a nightmare… or playing a game…_

"Hajime… save him…please…" She muttered continuously, this time a bit more distressed.  
 _W-What am I supposed to do?! If I wake her now she could be in shock… but is It going to get worse if I let her be?_

"I don't want…anyone to die… not again…I can't get out…do something Chiaki…I can't get out…no…stop"

"Chiaki wake up!" Hinata said while shaking her a bit more, unable to keep hearing her talk like that for any longer. Nanami turned over so she was laying on her back, looking up to see Hinata's concerned face directly over her.

"Mhhh… Ha-…Hajime?" She yawned while rubbing her eyes, her hand stopped though as she felt something wet on her cheek.

"Haaa-…Hajime… good morning." She said casually while still yawning.

"Chiaki… are you ok?" Hinata asked, refusing to move until he knew she was alright.

"I… I'm fine… but… my cheek is wet." She commented while lifting her hand to see the water on it. It wasn't saliva however as Hinata thought. He slowly moved his own hand until his fingers touched Nanami's, the water was _cold_ but her fingers were _warm,_ their hands slowly latched onto each other.

"It's cold sweat… you were having a nightmare Chiaki." Hinata said slowly.

"A… nightmare? So that's what it feels like… it was so… real." Nanami admitted.

"It's ok, you're ok now, I'm here for you." Hinata reassured. Nanami pulled herself up with Hinata's hand so that were both face to face staring into each other's eyes. Once again Hinata found himself captivated by her beautiful pink eyes, in a similar scenario… he gathered his confidence… took a deep mental breath… took one last look at her eyes… and kissed her.

The only way Hinata could describe it was short and sweet like Nanami herself, it was the best moment in both of their lives.

Neither of them knew what to say so they went back to staring at each other for a while. Hinata tried to take the lead once again and stood up. Breaking their hand link but not eye contact.

"Er… I came to wake you up." Hinata said, trying start some sort of conversation.

"That was… very nice of you." Nanami said, trying to think of a suitable word to describe what just happened.

"Y-You should get changed and join us for breakfast soon…" He said, trying to leave the room, worried that he would do something stupid and mess everything up.

"Hajime wait…" Nanami called before getting out of bed. Luckily she was wearing clothes.

"Yeah…?"

"That was very romantic of you." She put softly.

"R-Really? You think so?" Hinata doubted.

"Yes, it was. We're getting better at this… I think." Hinata wanted to get annoyed at that last bit but he wouldn't let himself so instead gave a large smile and short laugh.

"Heh, I think so too." He said confidently before leaving her room. Once again he placed his back on the door and looked up with a sigh of relief. But before he could think about what just happened he was interrupted by Nidai exiting a room near him.

"Oh, hello Hajime!" Nidai greeting, he then noticed that Hinata had exited a room from the girls side of the hallway.

"Oh, is that Chiaki's room?! I knew you had it in you Hajime! Bwahaha!" Nidai shouted while giving Hinata strong a pat on the back, almost causing him to fall over.

"N-No… it wasn't like that! Byakuya just asked me to wake her up for breakfast!" Hinata said to defend himself.

"Well if that's what you say, he asked the same with me. I just woke up Akane."

"Oh… good for you." Hinata said, too spaced out to actually comment.

"Of course Akane's the kind to sleep naked! Anyway I'll see you around Hajime!" Nidai said before leaving the hallway, leaving Hinata open-jawed. After a while he decided to just move on, unable to mentally process what happened. He later passed Togami on the stairs.

"I woke Chiaki up…" Hinata said blankly without stopping. Togami, recognising that he needed a moment, let him be.

"Thank you." Togami responded before heading down. He walked down the hallway and headed over to Kuzuryū's room.

* * *

 **Knock  
** "Fuyuhiko, we're having breakfast. Join us if you want." Togami said before leaving, not wanting to antagonise him. A bit down the hallway he saw Owari get out her door, she noticed him and gave a short wave before heading off. Togami then headed over to Tanaka's room.

 **Knock  
** "Gundham, are you joining for breakfast?" He called. The door opened in front of him to reveal Tanaka himself.

"Depends, due you all plan to eat where I have been exiled from?"

 _He means the sun.  
_ "Yes, it's a really nice day." Togami replied.

"Then no, I will not shed like Slith-Z in front of everyone this day."

 _How do I respond to that…is Slith-Z… a snake?  
_ "Well feel free to join us if you change your mind." Togami said. The conversation ended abruptly so Tanaka went back to his room, closing the door.

 _I was hoping he would be more social.  
_ Togami went back, pleased that most of them were eating together.

 _As a group.  
_ As he walked down the hallway he notice Nanami's door open and decided to greet her.

"Good morning Chiaki, you sleep well?" He asked, in response Nanami gave a large yawn.

"… No not really, I had a nightmare." She admitted without worry.

"Oh, how are you feeling?"

"I don't really know how to describe it.. but I feel really happy." She said to the surprised of Togami.

"You're happy that you had a nightmare?" Togami asked, thinking he misread the situation.

"No, that was scary but I'm ok now… I think." Nanami admitted causing Togami even more confusion however he left it alone, as long she was ok he didn't _need_ to know the details.

"Well then let's go and join the others for breakfast."

* * *

Once again they were all sat around a large table, this time on the deck in the sea sun. Togami and Nanami were the last to arrive, that was expected to arrive, so only a few seats were left. One respectfully left was in between Hinata and Tsuki. Next to Tsuki was Koizumi who waved Nanami over. Togami pointed Nanami in the direction before heading to a spare space to Pekoyama, who was sitting next to Sonia.

"Hey hey, how are you all today?" Nanami asked as she approached them. Koizumi was the first to respond.

"Hi Chiaki, I hope you don't mind but I've re-designed your brother!" Koizumi said happily as Nanami took a seat. She looked at Tsuki in the eyes which caused him to flinch for a second but that didn't stop him.

"Hello Chiaki, how are you today?" Tsuki asked with an odd smile and a certain flair to his voice.

"I'm doing very well, how are you feeling?" She asked, unfazed by his sudden change since she last saw him.

"Friendship, I'm definitely feeling that." Tsuki responded to her, causing Nanami to smile in delight. Both Hinata and Koizumi's heart melted at their conversation.

"I'm glad you're feeling emotions again." Nanami commented but Tsuki corrected her.

"No, it's only that one." He said, although it sounded weird with constant happiness he was forcing. Koizumi explained it to Nanami.

"I've been helping Kettei be nicer all morning and it's been going well. This is the second emotion he's gained back." Koizumi optimistically said, Nanami was grateful for this.

"That's very nice of you Mahiru, thank you."

"It was nothing, I'm just happy he's acting differently from before." Koizumi said, feeling really good for what she helped accomplish.

"But didn't you say you were only feeling one emotion before Kettei?" Hinata said, noticing the contradiction. Tsuki explained it to him.

"These emotions are temporary, after a while it will go like the gratitude I felt did. But I'm going to make the most of it while I can."

"And what is that?" Koizumi asked, curious to how far his determination is going to go. Tsuki took a moment to think before he spoke.

"Before I was unsure who to trust, without the feeling of friendship I was never really sure who was a friend. But right now I know your three are friends so I'll keeping trusting all of you, even after the feeling goes away."

"Does that mean you'll talk more about yourself?" Hinata asked, wondering if this new feeling changed his view.

"…I'll talk about what I did in college. Nothing before that." Tsuki said, willing to open up slightly.

"Well then what do we want to talk about now?" Nanami asked to anyone, seeing as they had a good portion of breakfast left. Hinata asked something, knowing it would mean a lot to Nanami.

"Kettei can you talk about Chihiro Fujisaki, Chiaki's farther?" Tsuki took a moment to think about whether he should reveal such information.

"I don't think I have a right to withhold information about someone's dad and I was originally planning to say this in full so I will now. Chihiro Fujisaki saved my sisters life during her first year of college, pretty early on in fact. At the time he was really shy and nervous but my sister asked me to help him come out about his problems to his friends at Hopes Peak Academy. That's how I met most of them, as thanks Chihiro showed me around Hopes Peak and what he was working on. He was the Ultimate Programmer and was interested in creating highly developed AI's, starting with Alter Ego. That's when he started on the soul theory I talked a lot about, he truly believed he could make something living out of code so that's what's he spent most of his time doing. Alter Ego's first version came out near the end of the first year, he was a complete revolution in how smart he was and was even able to analyse other people's feelings and emotions. And while Chihiro loved anything he created, he had still failed to give Alter Ego a personality, something he didn't miss with his secret project. While Alter Ego was something for Hopes Peak Academy to see, his secret project was only known to me and a select few of his friends. He was worried the college would do something unethical if they heard about it." Tsuki explained, the air around the four of them seemed to have gotten serious.

"And this secret project… was Chiaki?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, he found out that to create a personality in code was easier by treating them like an actual human, so he modelled a body, a name and a title. I don't know if he did it on purpose but while her personality was different from my sisters the body size, blood type, and other details like that were similar. But something happened one day, Alter Ego spoke of the secret project to my sister, something Chihiro didn't want her to know about. Because he knew that my sister would offer her body if she found out, and that's exactly what she did. Chihiro ignored my sister for a while until I had to interfere due to my sister's blackmail. She said she would get out of her hospital bed and convince Chihiro herself even if it killed her, unless I convinced him. I wasn't left with much of a choice so I convinced Chihiro to carry out her wishes with the condition she kept fighting to live. In the end Chihiro didn't finish the project fully, but he had done enough where the project had her own soul and was a being that lived in a beta Neo Reality World. Then the tragic event separated Chihiro from everyone else but Alter Ego was so developed at this point that he had the skills to carry on working on the project even though he had no personality himself at the time, but slowly he learnt and developed one from the project leading him to get his own soul. After I brought Alter Ego to FF he finished off the project and revealed her to Makoto and Kyoko when they were saved. Eventually the project was put in the Neo Reality World." Tsuki finished, sadness in his voice.

"But… didn't we get captured months after your sister died?" Hinata asked, confused as to why the operation never occurred before hand.

"The reason the operation was delayed was because the project was never completed until a few days after you were all caught. Kirigiri decided that it would be safer for the project that she was put in the Neo Reality world as an observer and Alter Ego agreed, they could test whether the project was successful while also having an inside person to help everything run smoothly. The reason Chiaki was brought into the Neo Reality World with _limitations_ and the reason Chiaki's memories were mostly erased of events beforehand… was due to _one particular person._ I planned to confront that person after the operation but instead i snuck on the boat headed to the island to bring Chiaki back to you all. But now that we're heading back to FF I still need to confront him. That's all I'm going to say."

 _Kettei mentioned those limitations on Chiaki before, she wasn't allowed to say who she really was, get violent or feel love. Those barriers are broken now but Fujisaki doesn't sound like the kind of person to limit his own creation, so this person is responsible for that and if I ever meet them…  
But there's something else… why didn't Kirigiri or Makoto say anything about this before? Once again we're having information withheld from us._

"Thank you Kettei, I understand my dad and myself a lot better now." Nanami said with a smile, Tsuki however was not, all he showed was sadness.

"Are you alright Kettei?" Koizumi asked, noticing his sudden change.

"No, I've lost the feeling of friendship and in return got sadness. Now that you all look like objects again I just feel more sadness." Tsuki said before getting up.

"I need to go think about some stuff." Tsuki said as he excused himself. Hinata looked around, all of the others had already finished eating. He Koizumi and Nanami were the last at the table.

"I understand now, I see why you're sooo important to him Chiaki." Koizumi said, still spaced out due to the story. Hinata added on to this.

"So do I, the unfortunate part is his sickness made him do stuff he wouldn't have ever done before. But at least things are looking up now." Hinata said positively and Nanami agreed.

"I agree, the future looks bright. I'm looking forward to spending it with everyone."

"I am too."

"So am I." Both Hinata and Koizumi agreed.

"I'm going to try and cheer up Kettei, if he's feeling sadness that means he can feel happiness right? Also don't forget what your promised to me Hajime." Koizumi announced before leaving Hinata and Nanami to their privacy. Hinata took a look at the girl before him.

 _Right now, right me, I don't see an AI or a robot or anything of the sorts... I only see the girl I want to spend my life with._

"Will Kettei be alright?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah, if Mahiru's helping him I'm sure."

"Hajime, what did you promise to Mahiru?"

"Oh… earlier this morning I was having issues about not having an Ultimate talent again." Hinata admitted slowly, still ashamed at himself. Nanami took a moment to plan out what to say before she raised her hand and pointed her finger like she used to when lecturing Hinata.

"Hajime… do you remember our last conversation in the Neo Reality Word?"

"Our last conversation… yeah. I was being asked whether or not we should sacrifice ourselves and memories of everyone… or revive everyone as Ultimate Despair. I spoke to you, from my memories though. Was that really you I talked to…?"

"Hajime that was me. After I died I also became a part of the void that I think the others experienced, I watched you all fight Enoshima and during that trial, you reached out to me, and even though it was technically impossible we talked."

"O-Ok, but Chiaki… the confidence you gave me then, when you told me to keep on moving forward. I used that to help everyone get out… but that's gone now. I'm just myself again."

"Well otherwise there's no point Hajime." Nanami stated.

"W-What do you mean?!"

"Well if you just cheat your character to level 100, what's the point in continuing to play?"

"What…Chiaki life isn't a game."

"Really? From my time here I think it's just like it, and right now your character needs to level up."

"So… you aren't disappointed that I lost the confidence you gave me?"

"No, that would be no fun then. Didn't you tell me that we grow based on the things we see and the people around us?" Nanami asked, Hinata thought carefully about what she was trying to tell him.

"So you want _us_ to grow… together?"

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to say… I think."

"T-Thank you Chiaki."

"I told you everything would be fine if you keep moving forward Hajime."

"Yeah… you did." After the boost in self-confidence Hinata let out a large breath of air, however Nanami had a new thought.

"I'm not really an Ultimate am I Hajime?"

"What…?"

"Well dad just gave me that title and made gaming my hobby, but I've never actually proved myself against others. I've only ever played single player games on my own and some multiplayer games with others on the island. I didn't enrol in Hopes Peak Academy either."

"But…you're farther did go there… and I still think that you're the Ultimate gamer, you're really good at them. I don't think you should doubt that."

"I won't doubt it if you don't doubt yourself Hajime." Nanami offered.

"Agreed, So where do you want to hang out today?" Hinata asked, now that the previous issue was resolved he was looking forward to spending some of his free time with Nanami once again, on a holiday boat as well.

"Well… I've never been on a boat before so I don't know how it works… but the sun is also making me feel tired." Nanami commented, torn between the two very important things to her. Sleeping and having Hinata tell her new things.

"We can spend some time on the sun chairs on the other side of the boat and if you're feeling tired we can just nap, I didn't get much sleep last night so I don't mind." Hinata advised, he was reminded of the time they just slept on the beach in the Neo Reality World.

"That sounds nice." Nanami said before they headed off.

* * *

"Hey Kettei come back!" Koizumi called, chasing after the boy who seemed to be avoiding her. Eventually she caught up to him in one of the hallways.

"It's rude to ignore people you know!" She scolded but Tsuki just looked at her with his sad eyes and didn't say anything.

"Kettei say something."

"I'm making you and others feel sadness." Tsuki replied.

"…It's ok, we wasn't sad because of what you said." Koizumi insisted.

"No…I said something to make you feel bad. I know it." Tsuki countered causing Koizumi to sigh.

"You didn't say anything to hurt me Kettei!" She enforced.

"Right now I can feel my own sadness and I can see yours in your face." Tsuki responded, looking at her in the eyes.

"Well that's not your fault!"

"Don't lie to me, I know it is. Old me didn't like hurting people."

"Stop talking about your old self! You can't live in a shadow for the rest of your life." Koizumi argued back.

"I'm not living at all, I'm just a walking shell! That's why you just look like an object to me." Koizumi recoiled at what Tsuki just said.

"I'm an… object?"

"That's why happens when you lose your feelings! People look like stone, even though I know their more than that."

"Well… try harder than!"

"No, I'm done with trying too hard. I ended up hurting others before because of it." And with that Tsuki walked off leaving Koizumi to stare at him in shock.

 _Kettei I'm sad because… you're feeling sad._

* * *

Both Hinata and Nanami were on sun chairs under an umbrella for shade that Hinata set up. _  
Once again Chiaki's sleeping, I can't blame her the sun is really nice. I'd probably be sleeping as well but… I just can't focus. Me and Chiaki haven't said anything about the kiss, we always remain silent about moments we share…I wouldn't have done it if she didn't set up that scene from last night, the thought never would have gone through my mind before until Chiaki planted the idea of that being a time where I should kiss her. So… was this planned? No, there was no way she would know I would come in her room this morning… she wouldn't stay in bed just so I would wake her up surely? I don't think so… but when we held hands, she pulled herself up to me…_

"Don't argue…" As Hinata heard those words he turned over to see Chiaki sleeping in her sun chair, she was muttering words once again.

 _She's only saying a few words this time, and she doesn't sound worried either. Only sad. I think its ok to leave her for now, but I wonder what she's dreaming about. Last time it was pretty obvious what it was, I hope it isn't that again._

"…Kettei…"

 _I wonder what it feels like to find out you suddenly have a twin… Chiaki doesn't have a physical family so Kettei's existence should be good for her. She can know what it feels like to have a family, even if it's only a brother. As long as we get his emotions back._

"…stop."

 _Why does she sound so sad? What is she dreaming about…? A time where someone was arguing with Kettei… hmmm. There was that time with Soda on the island, it could be that, that was pretty rough. He admitted it then about Chiaki's existence hurting him… I really hope this cure works, for Kettei's sake and I'm worried Chiaki will feel bad about herself. Even though I know she isn't the type to…I just can't stop worrying._

"…thank you…"

 _Thank you? That was never said in the argument between Soda and Kettei… maybe I never saw this argument… they did have a few.  
_ Eventually Hinata succumbed to his tiredness and closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

 _"That's not my job, I did it last time!" The girl argued with a fiery spirit._

 _"Did you really?" The man doubted._

 _"Actually she did…" Kettei confirmed._

 _"See, I told you!" The girl bragged._

 _"You could just be saying that to defend her." The man still doubted._

 _"Don't say that Otto!" The woman scolded._

 _"Sorry, but you know it can be true." The man argued, causing the woman to stay silent in agreement. Kettei slowly snuck out the room as the attention was averted away from him._

 _"It's your turn this time!" The girl fought, determined to prove her point._

 _"We haven't confirmed that yet. Didn't you do it last time Tsuma?" The man continued to doubt._

 _"Actually I'm pretty sure Kettei did!" The woman countered, determined to figure out the truth._

 _"Whaaat? No way it was me!" The girl argued._

 _"You better not be lying!" The man responded, determined to fight back.  
The man, woman and girl continued an aggressive argument over who's turn it was to empty the house bins, they were all determined to prove it wasn't them._

 _"Listen to me-" The man left his loud sentence unfinished as Kettei re-entered the room._

 _"Job done, are you all done with your pointless argument?" Kettei asked, in a quieter and softer voice compared to everyone else. The woman seemed to get more annoyed._

 _"Kettei we confirmed it was you who did it last time! Why did you lie and why have you done the job again?!"_

 _"Because your all wasting your time over something so insignificant." Kettei countered without raising his voice at all, it was nowhere near the level of everyone else. The man now scolded him._

 _"Kettei, I told to start defending yourself more!"_

 _"What the hell do you all get out of arguing for sooo long over a meaningless dumb job?!" Kettei said in return without backing down, getting nervous or showing fear._

 _"That's not the point, you must fight for yourself Kettei, otherwise how are you going to carry on the family tradition?" The farther growled, clearly very annoyed at him._

 _"I told you I'll do it in my own way! I'm going out for my night walk." Kettei announced, still keeping the confidence in his voice before turning his back and leaving abruptly. As he left the room the girl scolded the others._

 _"Why must you insist on making him someone he isn't?!" She shouted before leaving the same room to chase after her twin._

* * *

"Hajime, are you awake?" Nanami asked, her eyes still blurry from waking up herself.

"Yeah…" Hinata responded before getting up to stretch his arms and legs. He then offered his hand to Nanami to help her up, she took it happily and gave a loud yawn before getting up.

"You sleep well?" Hinata asked, considering the words she was mumbling.

"Yeah, I just had another dream."

"Chiaki, are the dreams you had before in the Neo Reality World different from the ones you have now?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah they are, before it was dreams of games I played but now they're of scenes of people I mostly don't know." Nanami admitted. Hinata was confused and responded to her.

"Of people you don't know? Do you mean your farther or someone else?"

"Someone else… the only person I know there is Kettei, who's in most of them. He's with a girl that looks very similar to him and two adults that share a similar look as well." Nanami described, not realising what it was. But Hinata did.

 _She doesn't know what that it because she never had one.  
_ Hinata though, this would have to be something else he explains to her and so he tried.  
"Chiaki, that's probably the Tsuki family you described."

"So that's why they all looked like each other? Is that how it is with families?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah it is… but why did you see the Tsuki family in your dreams?"

"I don't know, in a lot of dreams they seemed to be arguing a lot. Now that I think about it, Kettei's sister is in all of the dreams." Hinata was surprised but had an idea of what was happening.

"You and Kettei's sister, you both share the same brain so maybe in your dreams you can access those memories?"

"That might be true…" Nanami said before staring into space.

"Hajime… Kettei was a lot different than from how he is now."

"Really? What's he like?" Hinata asked, curious as to what Nanami knew.

"He's really sweet and nice… and I know this may sound odd but compared to his sister, he's isn't the most determined one."

"Wh- Wha-… WHAAAT?!"

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
I'm hurting people again dammit. I know I would have hated myself for doing that… why why whthtedhrdha. ***series of illegible scribbles***_

 _Is this my 3rd journal? First one sis gave me… but I ended up ripping out most of the pages out and hiding them. I wanted to burn them I couldn't do it… part of me lives in those notes. 2nd journal I was writing on the island but it's still hiding under my bed where no one will find it, those words could hurt them… and here is my 3rd, on some scrap of paper._


	13. Chapter 7 – Forgiven or Forgotten

Chapter 7 – Forgiven or Forgotten  
Part 1

"This will be the last dinner on the boat, tomorrow morning we will arrive to the coast of Japan." Kirigiri announced before everyone approached the table.

"Hajime! Chiaki! Over here!" Mioda called, getting their attention. They both headed over to meet Mioda, Naegi and Kirigiri.

"What's with the invitation Ibuki?" Hinata asked, he was hoping to discuss something with Tsuki at dinner but he didn't want to deny a request to eat with anyone.

"Ibuki just wanted to compare ahoge's!" Mioda exclaimed excitedly before pointing at them directly. She then pushed Hinata directly next to Naegi. Both Naegi and Hinata stared at each other's hair as if to judge.

"I think mine is taller." Hinata said proudly.

"What? You're already taller in size, you aren't allowed to have the taller ahoge!" Naegi fought back, childlike.

"Typical complaint among men, nothings ever big enough." Kirigiri sighed before offering Nanami something.

"Would you like to sit next to me Chiaki while the boys argue it out?"

"Sure." Nanami responded so they both sat down together.

 _"Mine's clearly more combed."  
"Mine's more pointy."  
"Mine's sturdier."  
"At least I'm not compensating with mine."  
"Yours is fake!"  
"No it isn't!"_

At the constant bickering Kirigiri tried to ignore it by starting a more adult conversation but had an issue.  
 _Agh, this is harder than I though. Up close she's a lot more similar to Chihiro then I realised… hold your resolve Kyoko, you haven't dropped it yet._

"So Chiaki, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, I've gotten used to my new body… I think."

"That's good. I've been meaning to talk to you about this…. Me and Naegi knew Chihiro before he left. Would you like to know anything?"  
 _Why was that so hard to say? It… hurts to talk to her about this._

"Well we tried asking Kettei about dad but… I don't think he can describe who dad was well without his feelings. Only what he did." Nanami replied sadly.

"I understand, Naegi knew him better than I did so you should talk to him after but I can still talk about him."

"I remember him getting annoyed when stuck on a problem."  
 _That must have happened during the college life... I should reference the files Alter Ego gave me when I joined FF (Future Foundation). They contained limited information about what he saw us do during Hopes Peak Academy._

"Yes he did do that a lot. Whenever there was a problem he couldn't understand he would spend the night figuring out the cause of it. It got others quite worried at times."

"Oh.. I spend a lot of time beating games at night as well."

"Yes, you both share similarities like that. Which is why you have been decided to be his successor."

"Successor? What do you mean by that?" Nanami asked.

"Well after we sort out some _issues_ back at Future Foundation you're going to inherit all of Chihiro's possession as next of kin." Kirigiri explained.

"Ah, I understand. What did dad leave behind?"

"Well after me and the others escaped Hopes Peak Academy we later raided it with FF to uncover it's secrets."

"Oh, what did you find?"

"Not as much as we expected, it appears Junko destroyed a lot of both physical items and online data. However, we found some personal items of ours, Chihiro had left some specific items there as well. In fact, there was a box labelled 'Secret Project' and it has… a lot of items related to you. You'll have to see them yourself."

"Really? Kettei had mentioned something like this before but he returned to his old house to retrieve this bag and hoodie they made together."

"I heard about that, I sent a team to investigate that further but we didn't find anything of value. Kettei must have taken everything."

"I'm not surprised, when you get past his delusions I think he's an organised guy. He probably knew exactly what he taking." Nanami theorised.

"Unfortunately that's what made him more dangerous, but you and everyone else seem to be getting his co-operation I think he's no longer a large threat."

"Huh? Large threat? I don't think he was ever a large threat."  
 _That took me off guard._

"Well based on the crimes he committed he was instantly placed as a threat by the foundation."

"Crimes? I don't think he did anything that bad." Nanami responded confidently.

"He stole items from Future Foundation." Kirigiri said.

"And returned them to their rightful owners." Nanami countered instantly.

"He assaulted an agent with that psychiatrist." Kirigiri mentioned, expecting to be told wrong again.

"Edward explained it was due to malpractice, so Kettei isn't at fault." Nanami responded coolly.

"He also stabbed Makoto." Kirigiri said bitterly, their small clash of logic had led them to staring at each other.

"Which in the end allowed the real Mikan to take control over her body."

"Killing the other Mikan in the process." Kirigiri reminded.

"Well that Mikan, Despair Mikan, was created out of the Despair from the tragic incident that shook the world right? Nanami asked.

"Yes, by Junko Enoshima."

"Well that means that Mikan and all the others that used to be Ultimate Despair, in essence a separate person. And by putting them through the Neo Reality World Future Foundation effectively killed the Ultimate Despair. Like Kettei killed Despair Mikan." Nanami explained.

"By stabbing Makoto." Kirigiri reminded.

"That was an unfortunate decision, but he did say he had Naegi's consent and Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse, by his side. And also aimed between any sort of vital organs."

"Makoto made a full recovery, only a scar as a reminder, within the day." Kirigiri clarified.  
 _That was… intense. Chiaki countered my logic instantly even though she's the kind to think before talking. So she clearly thought this through beforehand… When was the last time I was bested in a simple logic game, it has been a while. But in the end I was beaten because I was on the wrong side of the argument, I've been supporting Kettei for a while now…_

"Kyoko, I'm not saying what Kettei did was right. He's just not as black as Future Foundation paint him."

"I know that Chiaki, and when we get back to HQ I'll prove that everything he did was due to his illness."

"Thank you Kyoko." And with that Kirigiri stood up and put her business face back on.

"Naegi, Edward, Tsuki! It's time for another interview." She called before leaving the room. Both Naegi and Edward quickly hurried after her while Tsuki followed slowly behind, he gave a quickly look back, trading glances with Nanami. His emotionless nightly black eyes looking at her plain but lively pinkish ones before leaving.

* * *

"Tsuki, I've heard you've been feeling some emotions again." Kirigiri said, starting the interrogation.

"I have." Tsuki said.

"What was it?" Naegi asked in amazement.

"…" Tsuki stayed silent to the annoyance of Kirigiri.

"Tsuki, I know you're being more co-operative with others!" She accused.

"And what?" Tsuki responded coolly.

"Why not with us?" Kirigiri asked.

"Because you aren't my friends." Tsuki responded, without a hint of sarcasm, sympathy or any other feelings.

"But how do you know they are?" Edward asked in curiosity.

"…Privacy. You three aren't very good interrogating." Tsuki put bluntly.

"Hey, are you saying that to be mean?!" Naegi accused.

"No, I'm basing it off logical thinking. You haven't extracted much useful information from me from what I've noticed. But I don't like basing reasoning off logic alone, that leads to people thinking you're a mean guy who doesn't take in consideration for others feelings. In reality I just physically can't take that into consideration so instead I just try to think of what they would be feeling."

"…" Once again the three didn't seem to understand what he was saying.

"You see right now you must all be feeling 'doubt' but I just don't see it. Is it obvious? Is it unclear? Or am I just wrong?" Tsuki asked in succession but no one answered him instantly.

"Annnnnd there we have it, I show my problems and all of you look at me with that blank expression as if I'm crazy! Which I may be true but none of you are even trying, you get it now? Why I talk to others? Or do I need to spell it out to you all?" Tsuki, tried to fake sarcasm before getting up from his chair.

"Anger, rage, annoyance, disappointment, betrayal. I'd be feeling one of these right now." He informed before grabbing his bag and shutting the door, leaving the three behind in shock.

"…I think… we should have tried to help him…" Naegi said slowly.

"We should have talked to him, I think that fact that we didn't say anything caused that scene just now." Edward theorised.

"Caused what though? He can't feel 'annoyance' at our silence… So why is he acting as if he's annoyed?" Kirigiri asked.

"It's hard to tell…" Edward responded. Naegi did have an idea though.

"Maybe he's trying really hard to have those emotions?"

* * *

"Hey Kettei, how was the interview?" Hinata asked, trying to be nice. Tsuki turned his attention to Hinata, revealing his unsettling eyes once more before talking.

"Useless, so ignore it."

"Ok…" The conversation grinded to a halt and Hinata felt a lot more uncomfortable.

"Hey Kettei, I was wondering why you carry around that backpack all the time? Even Chiaki leaves her bag in her room."

"The objects in here… I've been carrying them close to me for a long time." Before carrying on talking, Tsuki took a moment to consider Hinata.

"I suppose… I would have told you. Most of the stuff in here, including the bag, used to hold value to me, so I carry them constantly to help remind me what I would have done in situations and also who I was."  
 _Does he… want to show them to me or not? It's hard to read his non-existent facial expressions._

"You can… come in and show me. If you want." Hinata offered.

"I think… I should." Tsuki replied before heading into Hinata's room. He took off and unzipped his bags various pockets. The first thing he took out was a familiar tool.

"This is a locked combi-tool, only me and my real sister know how to unlock it though."

"Isn't that the one you pointed at me before…" Hinata recalling the moment Tsuki dropped into madness and ran for the forest.

"It is, I'm not sure why you were scared though it's only a blunt butter knife. The other accessories on it are harmless like the spoon or corkscrew." Tsuki explained.

"Didn't Kyoko confiscate it?"

"She did, I stole it back."  
 _Of course he did, I'm not even surprised._

"This is what helped me through army camp so I've kept it since." Tsuki said before putting it back in his bag. He then quickly revealed a torch.

"Nothing too special about this, it just helped when I was living in that forest near Future Foundation." He said briefly before putting back. He then revealed his worn notebook.

"Originally I used this for college, but now it's mainly for planning anything I have to do." Tsuki said, the word 'plan' gave Hinata a chill. Tsuki put the notebook back before grabbing an old phone.

"Haven't had to switch this one in a few months, its only use to me now is to view a picture of my sister in case I ever forget what she really looks like. But that isn't going to happen anytime soon… or ever."

 _He… misses his sister a lot. Anyone can tell that… but isn't 'missing' someone an emotion or feeling? This isn't something I can understand easily… maybe it's human nature? Or maybe he's faking it…_

"I'm not sure about this object." Tsuki said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know if I should show you… I know objects can hurt people."

"I'll be fine, just show me."

"This… was my favourite game." Tsuki said before revealing a game case, on it was the words

'Tetris'. Hinata stared in shock.

"A cruel twist of fate… so was I right? Does this hurt?" Tsuki asked.

"N-No, but put it away." Hinata said, not wanting to admit it to himself.

"If you say so." Tsuki said before he took off his watch and waved it.

"Just a watch, but my sister got it for my birthday, like my bag, so I've kept them since." _  
_Next Tsuki brought out some papers that appeared to have printed messages on them, there were also a few medals attached.

"What is that?" Hinata asked.  
 _Everything before was common-ish stuff for someone to carry. But is that… a certificate?_

"Achievements of my data hunt. Chihiro wasn't that great at games or going to public events so I went for him. I learnt how to play games professionally and got prizes at the events.  
 _#2st place local tourney winner  
#3rd place Trio the punch speed run record  
#7th place National 300 man tournament._

"You did all of that… just to collect it as data?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, if there's something I want to get done I'll get it done. That's what the name demands. Of course not all this data was used by Chihiro, I knew he felt guilty for it but I told him I didn't mind." Tsuki explained.

"So you're… also a gamer?"

"Not really, I didn't get good at games because I had a passion for it. My passion at the time was to help Chihiro with his project so I put all that time in gaming, that's what my determination is Hajime. You keep trying something and you get good at it, it applies for everything."

"So… you just spent months of your time going to gaming tournaments just to help Chihiro?! Not because you enjoyed it?" Hinata asked.

"Over a year in fact, I was still a teenager at the time you know so of course gaming was fun, but I didn't do it for the fun. You'd be surprised at what you can accomplish if you put your mind to it. Although you've already done the impossible by escaping the Neo Reality World so you know that."

"Well… that was more of a one off."

"If you say so, anyway if you noticed all those wins aren't first." Tsuki pointed out.

"How come?"

"Because I'm not an Ultimate, in the end my skills are limited because of that. We non-Ultimate's, in the end we can get farer then most people think, like you and me, but in the end an Ultimate has more potential."  
 _H-he's starting to sound like Nagito. Damn it I need to stop him… but what do I say?_

"D-Don't say that Kettei."

"It doesn't matter that's what I've noticed, anyone that placed first was an Ultimate. Anyway that's everything for now. You've already read my journal." Tsuki mentioned.

"Oh… sorry about that. I'm assuming you took that back?"

"Of course, when you're at deaths door you don't have anything to lose so of course I took an object this important back. I'll be off." Tsuki said before repacking his bag and heading for the door.

"All these objects… I guess they all go to Chiaki after I'm gone." Tsuki mentioned.

"Kettei, you aren't dying!"

"It's a matter of opinion, I feel myself dying, others would say losing all your feelings mean you're already dead and you think I can be cured." Tsuki said ominously before heading into the corridor.

"Hold on Kettei… what was your family like?" Hinata asked, something Nanami had told him earlier was still bugging him.

"…I was going to speak to Chiaki about that later but I've changed my mind. Chiaki isn't a Tsuki and she isn't my real sister. I'm not going to burden her with the history of my family, the family name ends with me. I probably would have felt bad or regret but not having that feeling, maybe that's nice. Hehe. It's getting late now though… funny, if you look at me and Chiaki you would think I'm the AI." Tsuki said before leaving Hinata's sight.

 _A few more days, just a few more days… then he'll be cured... everything will be fine. Chiaki will have a brother and a friend… I hope._

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
_ _I talked about my stuff… they used to all mean something to me but now they're as white as other people, completely meaningless. I also found something… it's a list of skills I wanted to learn, maybe I should carry this out in my last few weeks…_

* * *

 **Clatter  
Thwack  
** _Ugh… what is all that noise. Am I not allowed to get a good night's sleep?!_  
 **BANG BANG**

"Hajime! Wake the fuck up!"  
 _That voice… what does Fuyuhiko want?  
_ Reluctantly, Hinata got out of his bed and opened his door.

"What do you wa-" But Kuzuryū ignored his words and just spoke over them.

"Call your dog off!"

"What?"

"Kettei! Peko's going to kill him!"

"W-What?!"

"On the deck, there fighting! If you don't call him off Peko's going to kill him!"

After quickly getting changed Hinata ran up to the deck to find a crowd had already gathered.

 _"Send him back to the shadow realm!"  
"C'mon, get up!"  
"You, Can, Do it!"  
"Keep your spirit UP!"  
"Fight for Hope!"  
"Eeek! D-Don't be so violent!"_

"What's going on here?!" Hinata shouted, most of the Ultimate's ignored him par from Sonia who turned around to Hinata with an excited expression, expelling puffs of air.

"Hajime, their having a duel! Can you believe it!?"

"Wh-What?! A duel!?" He responded before pushing through to see the action. Pekoyama and Tsuki were indeed duelling with intensity. Pekoyama was swiftly sending attack after attack with her bamboo sword at Tsuki, who had a bokken (a thick wooden sword). He deflected attacks milliseconds before they reached him, compared to Pekoyama he was clearly inexperienced and rough in his movement but somehow he managed survive blow after blow.

"Why are they fighting?!" Hinata asked so Sonia explained to him.

"It's a duel Hajime! Just like the samurai of old did!"

"What? Explain it straight Sonia!"

"Well actually this is my fault… Peko asked me what she should be doing since she was no longer bounded by the Kuzuryū clan. I told her that she should journey through Japan on a Musha shugyō!"

"A what?!"

"Hajime how do you not know about your own countries culture!? A Musha shugyō is a warrior pilgrimage where a warrior travels across Japan to duel anyone that challenges them to hone their skills. Sometimes the duels even end in death!" Sonia explained way to excitedly.

"Death?! But why are they fighting Sonia!? Kettei is no warrior!"

"Well he overheard us talking and asked Peko to train him in the way of the sword so they could duel! They've been training since dawn!"

"Dawn? But it's like midday now!"  
 **Clatter  
THUMP**

"Woo, plus one to Peko!" Mioda shouted as Tsuki fell to the ground.

"Plus one?! What the score?" Hinata asked, dreading the answer.

"33-2" Sonia informed,

"WHAT?! Why does he keep fighting?" Hinata gasped. Once again Sonia explained.

"Well after Peko floorlessly beat him in the first 10 games Kettei managed to take the first one with a lucky strike."

"And that wasn't enough? He had to do 25 more games?!"

"Well I think he didn't want to win off luck so they did 15 more, Peko won easily but then she tripped giving Kettei a second victory."

"Ok but why are they still duelling!?"

"I'm not really sure… but we can't interrupt these things Hajime, it's a battle of honour!"  
Hinata took observed the duel, Tsuki had just picked himself up from the floor and raised his bokken. He was completely covered in sweat as none of his clothes were dry at all and was breathing heavily. He had cuts and bruises on his face with some blood as well. Pekoyama was in better shape with only a cut on her cheek and partly sweating but she too was breathing heavily, in fact more heavily than Tsuki.

"The kids got no chance, he going not going to beat Peko out of skill anytime soon." Kuzuryū said with some pride.

"Fuyuhiko tell her to stop! She's going to kill him!" Hinata pleaded but Kuzuryū just sighed.

"She doesn't listen to me anymore, I told her our professional relationship doesn't exist anymore and she's free to do as she wants. In fact, she doesn't even talk to me much anymore, I think I did something to anger her…"  
 **Clatter  
Crack**

The sounds of wood against wood became louder so Hinata turned back to the duel. Tsuki was now on the offensive and struck with aggressive blows. Pekoyama reflected them easily but she never retaliated, too tired to strike back and sweat dripping from her chin. Tsuki then struck for her head with a powerful strike but as expected Pekoyama blocked it. However, Tsuki kept pushing down with his force, threatening to disarm Pekoyama. So he pressured more and more, Pekoyama shrank slightly…

 ** _Clack  
Crack  
THUMP_**

Hinata stared in amazement, Pekoyama had just dropped to the floor and kicked Tsuki in the leg before he could strike her, causing him to fall and hit the floor. Pekoyama rolled out the way of his body dropping and stood up, securing another win.(34-2)

"See, I told ya! Peko couldn't lose!" Soda bragged to Nidai.

"Kettei… get up, you… were close that time." Pekoyama commanded in between gasps of air.

"Heh… is this…still helping?" Tsuki asked as he picked himself up, wiping blood from his face.

"Yes, now… get up!" Pekoyama commanded, at the confirmation Tsuki grabbed his bokken and approached Pekoyama. Both their weapons touched at tip before their aggressive battle began once again. Hinata was about to interrupt before a hand interrupted him.

"Can you believe it Hajime?! Both of them are fighting each other constantly in the Hope that they can regain their feelings and emotions! I can feel the Hope oozing out of them!" Komaeda preached. Kuzuryū shouted at him.

"Shut up! Peko actually does have feelings she just didn't want to admit them because she was so obsessed on the idea of being a tool."

"That's good and all but they're still fighting!" Hinata reminded, surprised that no one else was freaking out. Soda tried to help him.

"Calm down Hajime, sooner or later Peko's going to get tired of beating the shit out of Kettei. Until then we just gotta wait."

 **Crack**

Hinata redirected his attention to the duel, both Pekoyama and Tsuki had clashed swords and were pushing against each other. Their swords against each other formed an 'X' shape and they both pushed as hard they could to gain the advantage.

"Kettei, give it everything you GOOOT!" Nidai shouted.  
Tsuki seemed to gain a bit more of the advantage.

"Don't let him beat you Peko!" Soda shouted.  
Pekoyama brought it back to equilibrium.

"Ibuki wants the little guy to win! Imagine that!"  
Tsuki regained the advantage.

"You can't fall to this weakling!" Tanaka shouted.  
Pekoyama pushed back, but Tsuki didn't give her any room.

"What the hell you doing Peko? Finish him." Kuzuryū said casually.  
They both kept pushing but at Kuzuryū's comment Pekoyama suddenly jumped back, recognising her limits. Tsuki didn't ease up on the pressure and instantly jumped at her, his bokken above his head ready to be brought down on Pekoyama. She swung her bamboo sword sideways and struck for Tsuki's chest.

 **CCRRAACCKK  
BBAANNGG**

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" Tsumiki screamed as both Pekoyama and Tsuki fell to the floor. **  
**They both laid on the floor, stricken by each other's weapons.

"It's a draw!" Mioda shouted in excitement.

"I can't believe it, he actually managed to draw with her for real. Not even a fluke or anything." Kuzuryū said.

"H-How… was that?" Tsuki gasped.

"G…Great…thanks." Pekoyama responded. They both stood up and looked at each other.

"We end a… session by tapping the tips… of our blades and bowing..." Pekoyama informed before raising her bamboo sword. Tsuki did the same and their tips touched before they bowed.

"We'll… continue this later… that is all for now." Pekoyama said in between breaths of air.

"Ok… how do… you feel?" Tsuki asked but Hinata ran over.

"What are you two doing?! You both look like you're on the brink of death!" Hinata shouted. Pekoyama gave him a stern look before Tsuki replied.

"Learning to fight… with a sword was on my… to do list on skills to learn… And who better to ask?"

"But… but-" Hinata's stuttering was interrupted by Pekoyama.

"I decided to… take a new path and follow the way of the warrior… Hajime do you know what… Bushido is?" Hinata looked at her blankly before Sonia let out another puff of excited air and explained.

"Bushido is the samurai's way of life, their swords are their soul and Bushido is the code they live by. The virtues of Bushido are Righteousness, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Sincerity, Honour, Loyalty and Self-control. A warrior must apply these virtues to their way of thinking if they are to truly become a samurai!" Hinata just stared at Sonia's vast knowledge at Japanese culture. Pekoyama gave an approving look before talking, still tired though.

"My teacher taught me… all these virtues however I was never able to truly apply them… due to the nature of my exist… as a tool. But now that I am free I'm trying to learn these virtues… and I'm proud to say battling with Kettei here has helped me."

"What? But didn't you teach him the basics today?" Sonia asked.

"I did, he learnt the very basics within the first few hours of dawn… the rest we spent duelling. Even though this boy lacks… emotion he still fights with passion and _determination…_ even though it was impossible for an amateur like him… to ever beat me he still kept fighting."

"Well I can't just back down… and if I can help anyone feel emotion… or any sense of feeling before my time is up then… I'll do that. Also… I remember telling myself… that sword fighting was cool." Tsuki finished.

"K-K-Kettei please come with me!" Tsumiki shouted before literally dragging Tsuki away and to the infirmary.

"Peko, what do you mean by duelling Kettei helps you get better? Surely you don't learn anything from beating him most of the time?" Hinata asked.

"Bushido Hajime, it's a difficult concept to understand but one must fight others who show it to truly understand it. It requires a smart brain and strong heart for the virtues Kettei showed. Courage in not backing down at an impossible feat, Respect in fighting just to help me improve and Self-control, even though his body should have dropped from exhaustion hours ago he kept fighting. I finally see the determination you all spoke about. But if I am to learn the other virtues such as benevolence I must duel with someone with emotions, and also a more skilled opponent." Pekoyama explained.

"Kettei… he's smarter than I though. He knew exactly how to beat me." Pekoyama admitted to the shock of Soda.

"Beat you? The score was 34-2! You clearly won Peko!" Soda enforced but Pekoyama corrected him.

"He knew he couldn't beat out of skill and forced it to a test of endurance. After hours of duelling I started to slow down but he kept going and pushed me to the limit. Eventually I would have lost so I accept it."

"Peko… I'm er, happy you found something to do." Kuzuryū said awkwardly but Pekoyama avoided his stare.

"I must wash up, see you all until then." She announced before leaving.

"Wow you did screw up Fuyuhiko, she's preeeety mad." Mioda pointed out.

"Shut the hell up!" Kuzuryū shouted back before sulking off.

"Hey, hey. What happened here… and why is there blood on the floor?" Nanami asked in concern as she just arrived.

"Peko just beat the crap out of Kettei!" Soda explained with too much enthusiasm.

"Why is everyone so blood thirsty!?" Hinata asked in shock.

"It was a cultured duel!" Sonia clarified. At the word Nanami gave a puff of excitement.

"A duel?! You mean like how samurai fight to the death in battle?" She asked all worked up.

"Exactly!" Sonia replied.

"What? No! Not exactly!" Hinata tried to clarify but was ignored.

"Kettei and Peko had a duel? You should have told me Hajime!" Nanami said in excitement.

"It was more of a one way beat down rather than a duel. The final score was 34-2, in favour of Peko of course." Soda clarified.

"34-2? That's weird, I thought Kettei would be satisfied with one win. That's how competitive people usually are, they don't stop until at least one win. But why would Kettei keep going on after that?" Nanami asked. Soda answered her.

"Well the first time was just a lucky strike while the second Peko tripped and fell. But man that final round…"

"Was insaaaaaane! They pushed against each other's swords like anime characters and then when Peko backed off Kettei jumped and did a sky strike on Peko while she chopped his chest in half!" Mioda finished.

"Wow, sounds pretty cool." Nanami commented.

"Are none of you concerned that they may have hurt each other?" Hinata asked but no one seemed to pay him any attention.

"Hajime why can't you sword fight?" Nanami asked.

"Wh-What? Because I don't want to get beat up by Peko!" Hinata responded in surprised.

"Don't worry Hajime, I'll train you!" Nidai offered.

"Hajime you gotta fight for your lady." Soda poked.

"Oh my god imagine Hajime the sword fighter! I can't wait!" Mioda cheered.

"Stop it! I'm not a fighter!" Hinata protested.

"Awwww, well if you say so. But you're a disappointment!" Mioda pouted.

"Man I can't believe how much Hope was produced without anyone dying! Oooooh this is amazing…" Komaeda preached once again.

"Heey, this gave Nagito another Hope boner, someone get this crazy guy away from me." Soda asked in disgust. Mioda however was a more positive about it.

"Actually since no one's dying i think Nagito's talk is pretty funny! Just like Gundham's!"

"Don't compare me to a mere mortal you fiend or I'll burn you in the fiery pits of pandemonium!" Tanaka fought back. At this Mioda just burst out laughing, proving her own point.

"Actually Ibuki is right, now that we aren't killing each other it's kinda funny in what he's saying. GUHAHAH!" Nidai agreed in laughter. Hinata looked at everyone around him. Soda, Mioda, Nidai, Tanaka, Sonia and even Komaeda seemed to be having a good time, things really were looking up.

"Chiaki, I'm going to see how Kettei is doing in the infirmary. Do you want to come?" Hinata offered, looking to avoid Komaeda's crazy eye's.

"Sure."

* * *

"Mikan, do you treat a patient if they're about to die the next day?" Tsuki asked.

"Ee-eek! Don't ask me that… I-I can't answer difficult e-ethical questions! S-Sorry!" Tsumiki stuttered as she wiped Tsuki's face with anti-bacterial wipes.

"This m-might sting a bit… sorry!"

"I wish it did, I would welcome any sort of feeling right now." Tsuki replied.

"Kyaah! I can't help y-your masochism… but you can c-cut me if you want!" She offered.

"Masochism... hmmm."

"Mikan don't offer that!" Hinata shouted from the corridor. He and Nanami entered the infirmary.

"Hey Kettei how are you feeling?" Nanami asked.

"Nothing. But I think I'd be proud of what I've done." Tsuki replied.

"Eeeeeek! He really is masochistic! Kettei you shouldn't hurt yourself for pleasure! Please just tell me and I'll let you-"

"Mikan please stop." Hinata interrupted.

"S-S-Sorry!" As Tsumiki apologised yet again Hinata noticed that Koizumi was silently in the corner, looking at Saionji.

"Mahiru… are you ok?" Hinata asked in concern.

"Why…why isn't she waking up Hajime?!" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Mahiru."

"Kettei do you know? Is this related to that soul theory you always talked about?!" Koizumi asked.

"It's odd she hasn't gotten a hold of her body, maybe she's being suppressed? Or maybe she doesn't want to get up? Maybe she just can't… I can't answer." Tsuki responded. A loud voice could then be heard from outside the room.

"Everyone report on deck! The boat will arrive to the coast of Japan in an hour!"

"That includes you all, I'll get an agent to move Saionji and escort Hanamura." Kirigiri ordered, suddenly appearing at the door.

* * *

"This… is the real world?" Hinata gasped.  
 _Unlike the island the sun is no longer bright and the sky appears to be permanently dark. The air doesn't seem fresh at all… and are those... destroyed buildings in the distance?_

"Its… awful…" Sonia said slowly, most the Ex-Remnants of Despair were just staring in shock.

"Kyoko can I ask why we were sent to the island? Surely it shouldn't matter where we were physically as long as the Neo Reality World had us on the island." Togami asked.

"When you wake up from the Neo Reality World, your mind will expect to be a place similar to where it was. If you all woke up here instead of the island you would have been nauseated for months and risked dying to constant vomiting. Also it's safer from external sources." Kirigiri explained to the disgust of everyone. Naegi then came up to them and explained where they were.

"This is 'Yamada village'."

"That's a weird name." Soda pointed out so Naegi explained it to him.

"We named the villages after our classmates that didn't make it out with us. This is also where Kettei lived."

"It is, I was the only one living in that flat over there I believe. I left nothing behind though." Tsuki clarified but then Kirigiri approached it.

"I ordered it to remain untouched until the trial, it's current state is evidence." She said to the confusion of others. Hinata asked why.

"How is it evidence if Kettei already took everything?" At the question Kirigiri opened the door.

"You can come and look inside if you really want to know, it may help your understanding of Kettei." She offered.

"I'm not going in there." Tsuki put bluntly, Nanami asked him why.

"How come? Is there something you don't like inside?"

"I let out a lot of emotions in there, and I don't want to see that. But Kyoko is right, maybe you will understand more…" A few of them approached it.

"Nagito? What do you want to see here?" Hinata asked, it seemed odd he was joining them, everyone else had somewhat know Tsuki beforehand.

"I'm interested, what can I say Hajime? I feel close to Kettei; we both are similar in what we do." Komaeda responded creepily. Before anyone could question Kirigiri showed them all in the one room flat. One by one, Nanami, Hinata, Togami, Koizumi, Komaeda and Sonia walked in.

 _"Ah…"  
"Wha…"  
"Hmm."  
" ***Gasp*** "  
"Oooh."  
"Oh my. So this… is what the room of a psychopath looks like."  
_They said respectively.

 _This room… doesn't seem right. It doesn't seem right at all…_  
Hinata felt a chill in his spine as he examined the room. The room looked as if it was split into two sides, the side with his bed seemed normal enough. It was neatly made and the floor was clean next to it, the other side of the room was as different as it could be. The floor had dirt footsteps and was full of dust as if it hadn't ever been swept in ever in direct comparison to the cleaned floor on the bed side. The wooden desk had its draws left open and emptied. On top of it was some sort of blood stained broken glass on it but it was too disassembled to make sense of what it was. But there was more that was troubling, a large dent was in the desk as if it had been hit by a heavy object. A small section of the floor looked like it had suffered a similar fate, the wooden planks were dislodged and uprooted slightly.

"This… is Kettei's room?" Hinata said.

"It looks like… someone couldn't control their anger in here." Koizumi pointed out. Even Togami was confused as he spoke next.

"I don't understand, why is one side of the room clean and neat but the other side of the room not only dirty but semi destroyed?"

"You should all investigate this room, but don't take anything." Kirigiri said while looking directly at Sonia.

 _Investigate… Is there some secret to this room? Or is it just the reason behind the state of this room that is the secret.  
_ Hinata started by approaching the bed, it was well made and neat. It had a small desk lamp next to it.

"You notice anything Chiaki?"

"Yeah, the glass in the desk lamp is broken… and there's some blood with it."

"Blood… do you think it's Kettei's?"

"Most likely…But there isn't any broken glass around here, the only visible remains of glass is the shards attached to the lamp, and they have blood on them." Nanami said slowly.

"There should be broken glass around here if the lamp broke, but there isn't. Only a few drops of blood on the floor."

"Does that mean… he cleaned up the glass but not the blood?" Nanami asked.

"Well blood is hard to clean off a wooden floor, maybe he couldn't."

 _So he… punched his desk lamp and cleaned it up after. Leaving blood in the process._

"Hajime do you think he's hiding anything underneath his bed?" Nanami asked but she didn't wait for an answer as she put her head and shoulders underneath the bed.

"Did you find anything?" Hinata asked, looking away from Nanami's rear in-case someone got the wrong idea.

"Well there's this magazine with a girl on it…"

"D-Don't look at it!"

"Just kidding, there's nothing like that under here." Nanami clarified as she returned from under the bed.

"Chiaki it isn't funny the second time!" Hinata scolded, causing Nanami to put her hood on her head in sadness.

"S-Sorry."

"Ah… I didn't mean to…" But Nanami's silence and avoid-ment of his eyes stopped Hinata talking and feel bad. But he put that aside and tried to focus on the investigation.

"Did you find anything Chiaki?"

"No… there was **nothing** underneath his bed." Nanami said slowly.  
 _She isn't being honest… but she isn't going to tell me right now. She's mad…dammit… but why does she have to be all childlike about it? Can't you just be more mature… no that's selfish of me, I shouldn't think such things._

After being done with the bed Hinata headed over to the dirty side of the room to see Koizumi examining the floor. One side was clean and spotless while on the other side was dusty and dirty.

"Why would someone only clean half their room?" Koizumi muttered, Hinata heard this and used it as conversation opener.

"Well maybe he only had time to clean half his room?"

"What? That doesn't make sense, have you ever cleaned your room before Hajime?" Koizumi asked aggressively.

"Sometimes…" Hinata trailed off but Koizumi knew what he meant.

"So no. Well if you ever did you would know it's easier to do it all in one go and quicker than doing it in two separate shifts. That's just dumb."

"I'll take your word for it, but did Kettei really only clean half his room?"

"He must have, that side is dust free so he must have cleaned while this other side was deliberately left untouched. Jeeez why are boys so lazy?"

"He doesn't seem like the lazy type."

"I know that… but we still don't know who he is Hajime. Sonia told me it's possible the Kettei now is different from the Kettei before the incident."

"Do you really think that Mahiru?" Hinata asked.

"I do and you should as well Hajime! If he was a different person that means he would have never done all those terrible things, he could have been an innocent guy!"

 _She sounds pretty desperate… as if she really wants Kettei to be a nice guy before all this happened. Mahiru…_

"Thanks for the information." Hinata said before leaving Koizumi, next he decided to examine the desk. Each draw was fully open and empty of anything.

"It appears he emptied this of literally everything, likely clothes." Togami mentioned to Hinata.

"That's what I was thinking, but what about the top of the desk? A dent with bloody glass inside it… did Kettei hit some sort of glass object and dent the desk at the same time?" Hinata theorised.

"Perhaps but we need figure out why he would do such a thing, especially with such force."

"The glass on his desk lamp was also broken but it was cleaned up, so why was this not?" After Hinata asked that, Togami grabbed a few pieces of glass walked over to the lamp and compared the glass. After a few seconds he came back.

"I'm pretty sure they're different origins, this one is thinner while the desk lamp is thick." Togami explained.

"But why would he clean up that glass but not this one? Is it because of the two different sides of the room?" Hinata asked, but this time it wasn't Togami who replied.

"Hehe, I think it makes perfect sense." Komaeda replied with a grin.

 _Of course, it takes a crazy guy to know a crazy guy… No I shouldn't think that, Kettei's craziness is different from Nagito's right? It is… Nagito is insane bad wise, and Kettei is insane good wise… What am I even thinking anymore? Damn it… I don't understand anything anymore…_

"Nagito, what do you mean?" Nanami asked.

"Well look at this room, there two complete different sides." Komaeda put casually.

"We can clearly see that! Explain what you mean Nagito!" Koizumi asked in annoyance so Komaeda enlightened them all.

"Kettei had a sister right? A 'twin' sister in fact, and she probably meant the world to him, she must have been his Hope."

"Cut the crazy Nagito and give us the facts." Togami interrupted.

"Fine, but I can I ask something first Kirigiri. Did Seikatsu, his sister, ever live in this room?"

"No. She lived in the hospital nearby permanently, thus why there is only one bed." Kirigiri replied, intrigued to know whether or not they could figure out the mystery room. She had spent hours before investigating it but to her annoyance her lack of knowledge on Tsuki and his sister was the reason she couldn't figure it out. At being answered Komaeda gave his thoughts.

"Well if we look at the basic cleanliness of the two sides we can see that one side was kept tidy and the other was not. Do you see why that is? What kind of person was Kettei?" Komaeda asked.

"…"

"Huh? Hajime even you're not even going to answer me?" Komaeda said in surprise.

"No. This isn't a class trial Nagito, I'm done answering your questions." Hinata clarified to the disappointment of Komaeda.

"Well that fills me with Despair but I'll recover even stronger. But back on topic, the answer is Kettei is only 'half' a person."

"Don't be sooo rude!" Koizumi scolded but surprisingly Sonia backed Komaeda up.

"I understand. Sociopathic serial killers are known to have difficult pasts with usually their mother or farther and that usually leads to their crimes. But in this case Kettei lost his twin sister and I think she must have been even closer to him… and with her gone it rendered Kettei… a half person." Sonia explained, causing Komaeda to get excited.

"Exactly Sonia! Your knowledge of sociopaths is amazing! If Kettei is the organised plan-full person we think he was then the clean side is probably his. Which makes the dirty side…" Komaeda waited for someone to finish it off for him, after a while Nanami did so.

"…His sisters side of the room. I do believe they used to live in the same room before everything happened."

"But Kyoko just said they didn't live together in this room." Togami mentioned, Komaeda just gave him another grin before replying.

"So Kettei kept his side of the room clean because that's the kinda guy he probably was but didn't touch the other side which he thought was his sisters, almost expecting his sister to do it. Which caused it to get dirty and dusty. How sad."

"Sorry Nagito, but you're wrong." Nanami interrupted and now Hinata grinned.

 _Wow it felt really good to hear her say that._

"Nagito, your assuming Kettei's sister is like him, correct?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah, they are twins and he never talked to me, or anyone else to my knowledge, about her."  
 _Nagito's… been talking to Kettei? Th-that doesn't sound good… I should make sure that stops. But… it's not my decision on who he talk to…_

"Well Kettei and his sister, are two completely different people, opposites if you like. This side of the room isn't dirty because Kettei expected her to clean it, but because his sister just didn't keep things clean." Nanami explained and caused Komaeda to look at her in amazement.

"I should have known that Kettei would have told you Chiaki, his new sister about his old one. Weird though, he seemed oddly stubborn about not talking about it." Komaeda said.

 _What was he trying to talk to Kettei about? I don't like it… but Nagito's got something wrong. Kettei hasn't spoken to anyone about his sister's personality, only the few things she asked him. However, Chiaki knows her as well… because she has dreams of the stuff Kettei's twin did._  
Nanami continued disproving Komaeda too everyone's pleasure.

"Kettei actually used to clean Seikatsu's side of the room as kids, even under his bed, the reason he didn't do it now was because he missed his sisters dirtiness. Which is why he had his side of the room clean and his sisters side of the room dirty… Probably."

 _Even under his bed? Oh that's what Chiaki was hiding, she meant there was literally nothing under the bed, including dust and dirt._

"Ahhhh the hope coming out of you understanding your brother is amazing Chiaki!" Komaeda shouted in excitement.

"Are you done?" Nanami asked impatiently.

"There's still the broken glass, dent in the desk and crack in the floorboards on his sister's side of the room. Did Kettei do that because that's what his sister would have done? It seems excessively violent." Koizumi pointed out but Komaeda countered.

"Ah, wait a second Mahiru, even though I was wrong before I think I have this part figured out. Imagine the last state Kettei was in, what had happened to him at the last moment he arrived at this room?" This time Hinata did answer Komaeda's question.

"It was after he shot a FF agent, with the failure of the psychotic support that he was _supposed_ to get. This was the day after his sister died… and if I remembered correctly from his journal he spent the night walking around the whole night fighting some sort of headache." At being answered Komaeda thanked him.

"Thank you Hajime, but does anyone know the feeling having a sibling die? On top of that it was his twin sister… Can anyone here relate to the Despair he would have been feeling at that time?" Komaeda asked, everyone stared at each other in silence.

"No, everyone here is a sole child… Even Chiaki originally." Hinata clarified.

"Even I." Kirigiri mentioned quickly before going back to her own thoughts.

"Wow… I feel awful for him. It must have hurt him… a lot." Koizumi said slowly. Togami then joined in and gave his input.

"So after all that emotional distress plus sleep deprivation, you think Kettei broke the glass object on the desk into pieces, dented the desk and broke the floor? That still seems like an excessive amount." Komaeda however reminded them of something they missed.

"Kettei came back here on two separate occasions. The first after his night walk when his sister died, and the second after the failed therapy when he shot an agent. I think we should focus on what he did in these two events." Togami unwillingly took Komaeda's advice and spoke next.

"The first time he came back distressed at his sister's death, the second time was in a rush to gather his possessions and run from the foundation. But I think it's safe to assume all the violent actions such as broken glass was done the first time."

"But why did he clean the glass next to his bed and not the one on the desk over there?" Komaeda asked and Koizumi responded to him.

"We already covered that, the glass he cleaned up was on his side of the room. The glass not cleaned up was on the other side of the room and left their because that's how his sister may have left it." Nanami then added on to Koizumi's point.

"I think Mahiru is right. He just left that there to keep with the dirty theme of his sister while keeping his side of the room clean but the blood was too difficult to remove."

"But when did he clean up?" Sonia asked and Hinata answered her.

"Sometime between that night and before his appointment with the psychiatrist, he wouldn't have had time after that."

"So Kettei came back here, broke various glass objects and dented that desk in anger?" Komaeda asked. Sonia realised his point.

"It's hard to imagine what he would have been feeling at the time… especially considering we still don't really know Kettei that well… and while it's possible he could have done all that it seems odd without more of a reason."

"Well maybe there was another reason." Nanami put out there, Hinata added on to this.

"Broken glass… dent in the desk and hole in the floor, if there was a reason to do any of these on purpose and not out of anger. I would say it has to be the hole in the floor, it's a suspicious place for sure as the boards are slightly uprooted. He could have hidden something inside."

"Or taken something out." Nanami finished.

"And if he was taking something out and had to undo the floorboards like this then he probably did it after the therapy appointment. I'll check to see if somethings underneath." Komaeda offered but Kirigiri interrupted him.

"I've already investigated it, under his floorboards is absolutely nothing. But further investigation showed that the floorboards had been taken out before so it's likely he hid something under there. What it was I'm unsure but I doubt you're going to get it out of him, Kettei is stubborn on what he doesn't want to talk about. But never-the-less you figured out most of the secrets of this room and more on Kettei's condition so… thanks."

"Hey Hajime, can you sum this all up? Not just for old time's sake but…" Nanami asked without finishing her sentence. Hinata still agreed though.

"Sure… After being saved by Future Foundation Kettei lived in this room, by himself. As a twin living without his other twin it was difficult for him so he kept his side of the room clean while the other side dirty to remind him of her. But after his sister's death it was too much for him to bear, he spent part of the night walking around to try and recover from a headache. Upon returning to his flat he broke various objects in anger. The morning after he probably cleaned up his side of the room before having that meeting with the psychiatrist where her malpractice caused Kettei, who was already sleep deprived and stressed from the death of his sister, to get even more stressed and shoot that Future Foundation agent. Now if we add the fear he felt on top of that he ran away and headed back to his apartment and grabbed all his important items and clothes, including what was ever underneath that floorboard before heading off to run from Yamada Village. That was… Kettei's last moments in this room."

 _That wasn't satisfying, it never was and never will be. In way you could say part of Kettei died that day, in this very room._  
Komaeda then gave an equally sad voice for depressing atmosphere.

"Stress, fear, tired, pain from the death of his sister, emotionally distressed… all those feelings that brought him Despair. That's where he's different from most of you guys… if he was an Ultimate he would have overcome that Despair and grown even stronger in Hope. But even though he's just a stepping stone like me… he didn't give into the Despair! That determination inside him kept him fighting and now he's walking in between the lines of both Hope and Despair, unable to feel both of them or anything else. In the end it's the Hope that he'll carry out his sister's final wishes that keeps him moving on!" Komaeda announced proudly at the end.

"You haven't changed at all Nagito." Togami accused.

"Oh but I have Byakuya! I've discovered a new way to create hope, without death, and I even have proof right here!" He pointed at Hinata before explaining.

"Hajime, your Hope was strong enough to get the survivors out the Neo Reality World with their memories, even though you're a mere stepping stone like me you were able surpass the limitations of Hope you should be able to produce!" Komaeda's preach, as always, brought unease among the group.

 _I knew we shouldn't have dropped our guard, that's when Nagito always strike with this insane hope theory._

"Unfortunately Nagito's illness is one Future Foundation can't cure, so you're all going to have to deal with him." Kirigiri commented, she seemed to be the only one able to keep her cool.

"Nagito what are you planning to do?!" Hinata asked, worried all this Hope related talk was related to Komaeda talking to Tsuki.

"I already told you Hajime, I'm searching for Izuru Kamakura, the true Ultimate Hope. But Hope like this will do for the time being…aha, ahahahaa." Komaeda explained.

"Best ignore him for now, but can I ask what are we going to do once we arrive at FF HQ?" Togami asked to Kirigiri.

"First is Kettei's trial."

"Is a trial really necessary? I mean after all he's gone through it's pretty obvious he's sick." Koizumi asked.

"That's why I'm trying to call it off, the longer we wait the worst Kettei's condition gets. The proof you all gathered here will help that as well, I'll contact HQ soon to have it call off. Once at HQ we'll explain the situation around Kettei's cure to you all."

"This cure is rather suspicious, especially as you claim to only be able to tell us once at HQ." Togami questioned.

"It's not because we don't trust you, it's for his condition. After the cure goes into effect we plan to have you all work with us at Future Foundation" Kirigiri clarified.

"You want us… to work with Future Foundation?" Hinata stuttered.

"In the end we rehabilitated most of you from Ultimate Despair, of course it didn't go to plan but now that all of you are _alive_ are you not planning to help us in this war against Despair?" Kirigiri asked. Sonia answered her.

"I supposed we do owe our services for the issues we've caused… but what of the Novoselic Kingdom? Are they not arriving soon?" Sonia asked.

"They are, but that is something for another day. We should all focus on the problems in the near future first." Kirigiri forewarned before leaving the flat, unsure at what she meant everyone followed her silently.

* * *

 _After the disturbing visit to Kettei's room we left and joined everyone else, Chiaki had been scarily quiet for a while, I should have known something was up. We came across the hospital that Kettei's sister died in but of course… her body wasn't there… I tried not to think about it. I also saw the forest mentioned beforehand in Kettei's journal, it was large and dense. It was possible for someone to live, and hide, in there but once again I tried to ignore. A bit longer and we would be at FF HQ, then everything would be just fine, just fine, just as Chiaki said it would… Eventually we reached the Future Foundation HQ, to mine and others surprise it turned out to be The Hope's Peak Academy. After taking control of it FF made it their base of operation and upgraded it to work as one… But before we went it… Kirigiri and Naegi took us behind it, to the graveyard. I remember this moment very well._

 _"That is Chihiro Fujisaki's grave." Kettei pointed out to Chiaki, she spoke back to him._

 _"So that's where dad is buried." It was what she said, she just watched it in silence, most girls would have cried but of course not Chiaki. She never even screamed before in the many times Kettei was threatened to be killed, it always Mikan, Sonia or someone else screaming… But that doesn't matter now, I still remember what Kettei said as well._

 _"Damn it… why… why. I still don't feel anything, even as I look at his grave I… don't feel anything… I can't even feel the annoyance at myself for not feeling anything. Damn it this one feeling… of not feeling anything hurts the most!" He shouted that last bit before storming off, I ran after to try to console him… but he was getting to the peak of his condition, his eyes flickered between a colour of matt black and completely colourless, he seemed to slowly lose his grip on the world again._

 _"It's happening again… everyone is turning white again… my time is almost up." He simply looked at his hands with no facial expression… apart from…. Disappointment? But that's not what mattered, what mattered is after that… Where were taken inside FF HQ and placed into a computer room.  
Kettei was taken away to be examined quickly, then Edward, Makoto and Kyoko made their way in front of us and explained what his 'cure' really was. To place him in an Alternate Neo Reality Word and cut out the memories of his sister dying to cure him… once in this world he would be told that his sister died, and given the appropriate help to make sure his symptom and illness doesn't return. Later he would be told on why his memories was taken away and what terrible crimes he commented as due to his illness. Once he accepted that he would be let out, rehabilitated and no longer having his illness… it was scientifically logical and could work. But what seemed wrong, the problem we all had with it… was that was just what we all had been through in our Neo Reality World… and that moment was where it all went wrong…_

* * *

"No way! You are not doing that!" Koizumi shouted at Edward, Kirigiri and Naegi. Togami backed her up.

"Agreed, we will not allow you to subject Kettei to such a thing!"

"But it's the only way he can recover from his condition." Kirigiri informed but was met with an angry Kuzuryū.

"You idiots haven't learnt anything! You can't erase people's memories to solve your issues!"

"We're doing this for his sake." Edward clarified but Pekoyama countered.

"Oh really? I believe you're doing this so you can convince him to tell Kyoko and Naegi of your lost memories before you fully erase his." Pekoyama deduced.

"That's not the primary reason!" Naegi argued.

"Mioda heard you wanting those memories back when you interviewed Kettei." Mioda clarified.  
Even Hinata was annoyed at the revelation.

"We decline the treatment. It's not your decision." Hinata said confidently.

"But he's going to be ill for the rest of his life without this treatment!" Kirigiri argued back.

"We don't CAAAAARE! No one's memory will be erased on our watch!" Nidai shouted at them. Edward let out a large sigh before talking.

"There's no convincing them. But I ask, is his fate your decision?" Hinata responded to Edwards question.

"Kettei told me anyone that knew him before hand was dead, forgot about him, or is missing in action. So none of you have the right to pick for him." He said confidently.

"But me and Kyoko knew him and he said we were friends! That gives us the right!" Naegi argued back. Koizumi retaliated.

"He said he no longer trusted you two! That's why he never revealed information to you guys." At her point Naegi stared in silent while Kirigiri fought back.

"That's because he couldn't feel trust! He didn't have the emotions for it." As the heated argument continued Komaeda then decided to give his input.

"I heard he revealed a lot of information to some us, I think that proves he trusted us more than you two. And we can't forget that FF is the initial reason behind his condition so that puts both of you in an even worse position I would say." Komaeda's argument was solid and seemed to end the argument. So Naegi gave in.

"Ok, we were going to give this decision to all of you in the end so if your this sure then we will call it off." However at seeing Naegi drop in spirit Komaeda gave one more point.

"You've all forgotten something, Kettei does have someone left. _His twin sister._ " At the mention everyone looked at Nanami who hadn't participated in the argument. Edward gave one final proposal.

"You're right, in the end Chiaki is the only one who truly is allowed to decide Tsuki's fate. As the being who was given the privilege to live in his sister's body this decision is on you." Everyone looked at her to make the fateful decision. The Ex-Remnants of Despair all had complete faith in her while Naegi and Kirigiri hoped beyond belief that she would take their side. Nanami thought carefully at being given the decision.

"We will find a way to help Kettei get his emotions back without taking his memories away." Nanami said confidently causing her group to cheer loudly while Naegi and Kirigiri sighed.

"Fine, but I remind you all that it's impossible." Kirigiri said her last salty comment. Hinata stood tall and finished it for good.

"Here we all are with our memories of the Neo Reality World and most of our friends awake. We've already done the impossible, this is our future and we're going to help Kettei our way." He said confidently.

"Now bring Kettei back!" Koizumi reminded so Kirigiri signalled a FF agent.

"Bring the boy back." She said in a depressed voice, it had been a while since she lost an argument. As the agent left, Edward told them something before Tsuki was brought back.

"We couldn't tell you this before because of the danger of telling someone they'll have their memories removed. It has _unexpected_ effects on _unstable_ people."

"Did you see this kid? He was already dangerous!" Soda responded.

"I don't see how much worse a person's condition can get after being driven to suicide." Togami commented.

"It was for his safety." Edward reminded.

"Well as long as you leave him to us we forgive you." Togami said confidently as the door opened.

"Hello." Tsuki put dully due to not feeling any emotions. He walked over to who he remembered were his friends. The Ex-Remnants of Despair.

"Well if you all believe you can help him then I think he's in good hands." Naegi put, trying to stay optimistic and not hold a grudge. In fact at seeing how much they all believed they could help him he couldn't help but smile.

"What about Hiyoko? Where is she?" Koizumi asked. Kirigiri explained it to her.

"Since we can't figure out what's the issue with her we were going put her also in the Alternate Neo Reality World but if you all don't want her there we can stop it…" Kirigiri said slowly. Not wanting to cause another argument. But before anyone could answer a familiar condescending voice entered the room.

"Actually, it isn't any of your choices." **(Real)** **Togami** said, coming in the room with his first hand agent behind him, Takumashī.

"Hahaaa, look its skinny **Togami**!" Mioda pointed while laughing.

"You won't be laughing for long pleb." **Togami** responded coldly.

"What do you mean not our choice? Where is Hiyoko?" Sonia asked with worry. **Togami** simply gave a smug smile before responding.

"You will see soon, but for now I regret to inform you that you are all _unforgiven._ "

" **Togami** what are up to?" Kirigiri asked, sensing something bad was going to happen.

"That includes you three, you are traitors." **Togami** responded calmly to the shock of others. As everyone was confused in silence **Togami** relished the moment and kept talking.

"While you've all been holding hands on that island I have been setting up the necessary preparations for your return."

"What are you planning to do!?" Pekoyama asked while unsheathing her sword, her senses also acting up.

"You all think you can just come back and just be forgiven for all your actions? I doubt it and so do others." **Togami** informed causing Kirigiri to argue back.

"What are you talking about!? I had the majority of the favours **Togami**!"

"You _did_ Kirigiri, but when a politician leaves the state a lot can and will happen. I've convinced the bosses at FF that most of you will be useful for _experimental_ purposes."

"What the hell do you mean by that you bastard!?" Kuzuryū shouted.

"It's simple really, most of you are heading back into a Neo Reality world where we can test when, how and the exact details of your Despair." **Togami** explained in horror to everyone.

"You fiend, what will that accomplish?!" Tanaka growled.

"To end this war on Despair we need to know how to cure it _efficiently,_ we can't setup a Hope Island for everyone so more tests will need to be done and until then you are the guinea pigs to help us."

"H-Hey! No way! We're done with your testing!" Soda shouted in fear.

"You can't do that to us all!" Togami shouted in defiance. **Togami** simply looked at his doppelganger in disgust.

"You don't have the right to talk to me with that face… but you are right, not _all_ of you. Sonia will be kept aside until the Novoselic kingdom come. Then she and Edward will leave with them, consider yourself lucky Edward you won't' be punished for your treacherous actions."

"What treachery are you talking about?!" Edward argued back.

"You, Kirigiri and Naegi are simply traitors awaiting their trial. But you will be let off." Both Kirigiri and Naegi's eyes widened in horror.

"What do you mean trial?! We haven't done anything **Togami**!" Naegi argued but **Togami** simply gave him a condescending look.

"You three are traitors for the illegal operation you performed." **Togami** said calmly. The information concerned Hinata.

"I-Illegal?! Chiaki's operation was illegal?" **Togami** once again gave a smug look before responding to him. The three traitors looked down in shame, knowing it was true.

"Of course, it's was never approved by the bosses or me. Once you all are sent back to the digital realm _the walking piece of string_ over there will go back to her original purpose as a mole for us." Of course a comment like that was met with aggression by the Ex-Remnants of Despair.

 _"Don't call her that!"  
"You fucking asshole!"  
"You went too far with that!"  
"Oh you are sooo asking to be kicked in the face!"  
"This fiend has targeted us at our very core!"  
"You better take that back!"  
"Th-that was uncalled for…"  
"You're a fool for saying that!"_

As the shout's rang out everyone made space for one person to approach **Togami**.

"You better take that back!" Hinata said, face to face with him. **Togami** didn't even feel concerned and decided to part with more information.

"Do you know what 'Chiaki's' next job will be? Since Tsuki was proven ill, and thus innocent, he's going to need someone with him when his memory is erased in the Alternate Neo Reality World. Of course we'll make sure 'Chiaki' has no memory data about him and I'll put those limitations back on her."

"That won't happen." Hinata replied sternly.

"You're a fool for falling in love with data Hinata, but that's not unsurprising of a _reserve course student._ " At the comment Hinata gave him a deathly stare.

"You have one last chance to take it all back."

"And if you take on more step towards me, Takumashī here will shoot you. You and your friends are expendable." **Togami** responded. The air went deadly silent, no one interrupting the stare between the two males. After a moment passed:  
Hinata went to take one step forward  
Takumashī took out his pistol and counted down.

"You have 3 seconds."

"3"  
Hinata refused to budge.

"2"  
Both **Togami** and him were still locked in eyes.

"1"  
Takumashī raised his pistol at Hinata.

"STOP!" Togami shouted from behind. **Togami** looked over to see what it was about to find that he raised his own pistol.

"Where did you get that?" **Togami** asked, still unconcerned for his own safety. Now it was Togami's turn to give a smug smile.

"One of your agents dropped this a while ago on the island, when they tried to take Kettei. I've been keeping it for an emergency." At the confession **Togami** gave a hand signal to Takumashī who nodded. He then re-aimed his own pistol directly at Nanami.

"It would be such a shame to shoot an AI as developed as Chiaki." **Togami** said, at the change in target Hinata instantly backed off.

"S-Stop it!" Hinata shouted.

" **Togami** this is madness!" Kirigiri shouted. **Togami** just gave another disappointed look.

"You want proof? You can have it. Chiaki Nanami, this is **Agent Byakuya Togami** , I'm ordering you to approach me." It was a cold comment and Hinata turned to Nanami. She was looking at the ground, shaking slightly.

"I.. can't do it… I'm sorry Hajime but… this is what I was created for…" Nanami said.

"…Ch-Chiaki? N-N-Not again! NO!" Hinata shouted.

"Get a hold of yourself Chiaki!" Nidai shouted at the top of his lungs, but Nanami took one step forward.

"I told you many times Kirigiri, she is only an AI made to carry orders." **Togami** said.

"No she isn't! Resist it Chiaki you're a human now!" Naegi shouted in defiance.

"Chiaki… please don't do this to us again…" Sonia begged. Nanami gave them all sad depressing smile before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but fish can't fly, birds can't dive, and I… still can't betray Future Foundation."

"But Chiaki… what was all that time we spent together?! In the real word!" Sonia countered.

"They were really good times… but I'm still a traitor who's not allowed to think that they're different from everyone else…"

"No, no. I don't want hear this again…" Soda said while putting his hands on his head.

"I'm sorry… but in the end… I can only interact with everyone as a traitor."

"Damn it, no! Shut up!" Kuzuryū shouted.

"That's the nature of my existence… I can still only live as a traitor." As Nanami finished the speech she took her place next to **Togami.**

"Proof." **Togami** said simply, crushing the hearts of everyone around him.

"Chiaki what are you doing?! You're a human in a human body! Don't let him control you!" Hinata shouted back, holding tears in his eyes.

"That's what I thought as well Hajime… but clearly I was wrong. I'm really sorry." Nanami apologised while looking at the ground, unable to look at the eyes of everyone else.

"Chiaki come back here! You're not owned by the future foundation!" Koizumi shouted.

"Y-Yeah, your with us now! Don't let that skinny face tell you what to do." Owari added on.

"Ch-Chiaki… please don't leave us.." Tsumiki begged.

"I don't want to do this… everyone… but this is what… I was made for." Nanami responded sadly. Everyone stared at her in shock, it was all happening again.

"Haha…Hahahaha…" A cold, psychotic laughter broke the silence.

"Chiaki…once again you break the Hope of sooo many people…I must thank you for all the Despair you bring." Komaeda laughed.

"Be quiet you fiend, no one wants to hear your delusional thoughts." Tanaka scolded and hit Komaeda on the head. Naegi made one last beg.

" **Togami!** Stop this, stop this all! Let everyone go! At least in honour for what my sister did for you!" Naegi shouted but **Togami** rolled his eyes, he had enough.

"What your sister did has nothing to do with you." At the comment from Togami, Kirigiri bit her tongue in annoyance before speaking.

"Chiaki Nanami… this is agent Kyoko Kirigiri and agent Makoto Naegi… come back over here." She hated herself for saying that but if it worked for **Togami** it should work for her. Nanami was once again defenceless at the orders.

"Please… stop commanding me like that." Nanami said slowly.

"I won't play this game with you all, my point has been proven. This all ends now, good night." **Togami** said before smoke started filling the room.

*gasp*  
*choke*  
*sputter*  
Everyone in the room was on the floor chocking at the gas except for **Togami** and Takumashī having taken a special medicine beforehand.

"When most of you wake up next, you won't remember any of this. So good bye." **Togami** said before turning to leave the room but someone grabbed hold of his leg. **Togami** gave another annoyed look.

"Release me Hinata or this time Takumashī really will shoot you."

"Nngh…N-Nev-..er" Hinata spluttered.

"You can't even talk. Stop your foolishness and let me go."

"Go.. to hell!" Hinata managed to spit.

"Go ahead Takumashī, shoot him." **Togami** said coldly.

"Yes sir." Takumashī responded and aimed his pistol once again at Hinata.

"UAGHH!" Someone shouted.

 **THUD  
CRUNCH**

"Takumashī what happened?" **Togami** asked, without much care at the sound of metal hitting flesh.

"He's out cold." A voice responded with hatred. **Togami** took a second to let his eyes adjust to the smoke filled air.

"What are you doing Tsuki? You can't even feel betrayal." **Togami** asked. Tsuki looked at him with his cold black eyes, standing over Takumashī's unconscious body.

"You're right, I can't **Togami**. But right now I'm feeling hatred."

"You'll get no pity from me."

"Hehe I don't want that… but you know what the opposite of hate is? Love! HAhahaa… and right now…I can feel how much I love everyone here. And there's two people in particular I _hate_."

"Go on, humour me with your fake emotions."

"You're the first one… and I'm the second. This illness has turned me into a someone else without truly changing who I am… Hehe… I'm not a mindless killing Ultimate Despair…. But I'm not innocent either."

"Are you done?"

"But I'm surprised someone of your intelligence missed such a crucial detail **Togami**." Tsuki goaded.

"What are you talking about you commoner?" **Togami** asked, clearly annoyed.

"Haha…I don't feel pain you idiot." Tsuki laughed insanely.

"A small oversight, but you'll fall eventually to the gas in your lungs." **Togami** replied, trying to keep his manner together.

"Haha…HAHA! Your such… hehe, a moron." Tsuki said in-between loud bursts of even crazier laughter.

"Are you done with your hysterical laughter?"

"Haha, nope! **Togami** can I ask… what's stopping me from shooting you? HAHAhaaa." **Togami's** blood went cold at his words.

"Y-You won't!" **Togami** stuttered, he knew better though. Edward then spoke up from the floor.

" **Togami…** you can't tell someone in Tsuki's…condition that they'll lose their memories… He's too… Un-un-unstable!" He managed wheeze.

"No matter, he'll fall soon. Now drop the pistol." Togami responded.

"Haha, why not? Ever since I lost my emotions I've been crazy… I've seen it all hehe. People have turned to objects before my eyes...haha… and objects have become people! I've also seen the world turn to black and white and now… I feel like I've passed the border line of insanity! Hehe… I should have killed myself a long time ago… but not with this determination inside me… that's how I shot people before, as you know. And this time… Hahaaa, this time I have an even better reason! You're the reason Chiaki was limited to all those things…" Tsuki then raised the pistol at **Togami.**

"D-D-Drop the weapon! Otherwise your rehabilitation will be off!" **Togami** started to find It hard to control his composure, the boys laugh and words seemed to twist around him.

"Hehe, that's funny. As if I care… actually I'm ill aren't I? So in the end it shouldn't matter, if you are the bad guy then people get the satisfaction of you being shot… and if you're the good guy I get forgiven due to my illness… hehe. Oh this hysteria is amaaaaaaaaaazing." Tsuki said while looking at his own hands.

"Stop this! I am too important to get shot!"

"Hahaha…My hand has turned plain white before my own eyes… hehe… I'll tell you what. Since I don't have the emotions to know whether you really deserve to be shot, hahahahow about we ask those…Hehe… ask those here? I've had to base my all my decisions on others since I lost my emotions." At being asked, the few that were conscious choked as they tried to talk.

"Send…this bastard to hell." Kuzuryū spat.

"Shoot him… where it hurts…" Owari choked.

"This skinny guy… needs to learn… a LESSON!" Nidai managed to shout before coughing himself unconscious.

"Hehe, this isn't looking so good is it **Togami**? Hehe." Tsuki laughed.

"D-Don't kill him… but don't let hi-im get a-a-a way either…" Pekoyama spluttered.

"I can do that. Hehe." Tsuki informed.

"I-I'm with Peko… This bastard still needs to get shot…but…don't kill him." Kuzuryū coughed.

"Any more votes?" Tsuki asked.

"Do… whatever supports…more hope." Komaeda choked.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, I haven't felt hope in ages! Hahaaa" Tsuki clarified but Komaeda had already fallen unconscious like most of the others.

" **Togami** … you brought this on yourself. I don't vote." Kirigiri coughed, she tried shaking Naegi's hand next to him but he didn't respond, he was out cold like most of the others.

"K-Kirigiri?! I thought we were friends!" **Togami** shouted in fear.

"S-So…di-id I…" Kirigiri said before the darkness claimed her vision.

"Hahaa, are you ready **Togami**?" Tsuki asked, clearly he had passed hysteria.

"S-Stop it! You can't… because, because! I said so!" **Togami** shouted in fear, death closer than ever before. Tsuki's nightly black eyes convincing he that he would get shot.

"There's still…one more person I need to ask." Tsuki said, coughing slightly. He limped over to Hinata and kicked his foot slightly.

"*Cough* Hajime… there's no way Chiaki is strong enough to withstand the smoke… but you can…*splutter*….I need… your opinion." Tsuki asked but Hinata didn't respond.

"He's gone you delusional psychopath!" **Togami** shouted at Tsuki.

"Hehe…No…he isn't." Tsuki then gave a stronger heartless kick to Hinata.

"Agh…*cough*…Kettei…take care…of Chiaki." Hinata choked before returning to the darkness.

"Hehe…sorry but that…isn't my job anymore…I can't even tell if she really is human or not! ***HACK* …** It looks like my immunity…is almost up." Tsuki said, realising he would fall soon. **Togami** tried to play for time.

"You don't get anything out of shooting me! My plan will carry on regardless of what happens!" **Togami** shouted.

"Oh…Really? I think…an agent…like you…getting sho-o-ot… will…delay…" Tsuki stopped talking to choke for a few moments.

"I guess…there's not…enough time…bye bye….Haha."

 **BANG  
** An ungodly shout of terror filled the air before a lump of flesh hit the ground. **  
THUD  
** "That was also for desecrating Chihiro's body… y-y-you as-s-s-s- ***Choke*** "

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
I avenged my Chihiro and I know sis would have wanted me to do this… I have nothing left. This is the last of my thoughts, I'll be with you soon sis._

 **THUD**


	14. Chapter 7 – Forgiven or Forgotten? Part2

Chapter 7 – Forgiven or Forgotten?  
Part 2

 _My name is Kettei Tsuki and today is my first day of college. I'm not going anywhere special like Hopes Peak Academy, to the disappointment of my dad, but that doesn't matter! I don't let stuff like that get me down, I've learnt how to look past sadness and pain and into the future by laughing and smiling. And right now I'm looking forward to my future. First day of college has a lot of potential, I can meet a lot of new people and learn a lot of new things, and that's my goal for now. I'm trying to learn as many things as I can, get as many skills as possible because I want to help the future. You see, there are these people that are called 'Ultimate's' who are very skilled at what they do. They have great expectations hanging on them to help humanity and I want to help them, even if I'm not an Ultimate myself I can still help, I want to make a mark in the future with them. There's also someone I want them to help… but I know that's impossible. Anyway people like me aren't useless, for from it I think. It's like a game of chess, the government is the king and queen, the Ultimate's are the rooks (castle), bishops (jack) and knights then we're the pawns. A lot of people don't realise how important the pawns are but in the end their just as vital to the victory as the others… Hmm I like this analogy but… I'll keep working on it for now._

 _Ok what should I think about now, there's still a while before I arrive at college… I guess my subjects, compared to others I picked an interesting variety. I went with… erm… astronomy and psychology for my own interests, how could I forget that?! Now what were the other two… um…I picked these only a while ago why can't I remember? Let's see, I remember picking a logical subject and creative subject to cover a range of skills… so the logical one was… maths? Maybe… or was it computer science? I think it was maths but for some reason I'm not sure anymore… what about the creative one… art? Nah I didn't like art in high school, maybe graphics? Or was it photography? Why am I having trouble all of a sudden… my memory is starting to feel hazy…_

 **CRASH _  
_**"Aghh!" I shouted out of reaction.

"Ow."

 _Did I just… walked into someone? I'm not really sure what just happened but now we've both fallen on the pavement, luckily I fell first and comforted the fall for whoever I walked into… weird it seems like they must have appeared out of nowhere…I should make sure they're alright._

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked in concern.  
 _The person on top of me didn't respond immediately…_

"…Ah, sorry. I'm alright" She said after a delay.

 _Good, she sounds alright, in fact more than alright. Most people have strain in their voices after an incident but she seems unfazed, that's good. I didn't hurt her than.  
_ "Can you get off me please?" I asked politely.  
 _I was pretty deep in thought, it's likely I walked into her but luckily she doesn't sound angry. Once again her response seems delayed, only slightly though._

"Sorry, are you ok?" She asked while getting up.

 _At the release in pressure I slowly picked myself up, the girl offered her hand to help me up and I took it, making sure not to put too much weight on it, wouldn't want to fall again.  
_ "I'm fine, thanks for helping me up."  
 _At that moment I got to see who I walked into, she was a girl slightly shorter than me, she had pink hair and pinkish eyes to match, how adorable. Something is slightly odd though but I can't pinpoint what it is._

"Sorry for walking into you, are you sure you're fine?" I asked.

"Yes, I feel fine."

 _Her voice is really soft and she gives a really blank space stare… oh, that jacket! It's got the Hopes Peak Academy Logo! I just bumped into an Ultimate…ok try being friendly, she's a human after all.  
_ "My name is Kettei Tsuki, call me Kettei. Sorry for bumping into you." I offered my hand for her to shake.

"Let's see… Oh, right, introductions. Got it… I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres. Nice to meet you Kettei, call me Chiaki." She responded before shaking my hand.

 _Interesting how a girl is the Ultimate gamer, most people that like games are guys. At least from where I come from…  
_ "So… are you heading to Hopes Peak Academy?"  
 _I have to be sure, she could just be wearing that jacket as a fangirl. People go to extreme lengths for this college… but she doesn't seem like the type to do that._

"…Yeah I am."

 _Well she seems nice, I want to talk more but do we have the time…? We've both got separate colleges to get to but I can't just let this opportunity slip from me.  
_ "Do you know where you're headed?"  
 _She's kinda far from it, I'm a bit worried someone as spaced out as her doesn't know where to go._

"No not really…"

 _Well I better help her, I can't just let her wander aimlessly._  
"Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"That would be very nice of you."

I took a moment to take in my surroundings and flinched.  
 _What the… the hell, I'm not anywhere near my college! In fact, we're pretty close to Hopes Peak Academy… what the heck is happening? I wasn't walking this way!  
_ "Er, it's not that far from here. I can-" I stopped talking as I noticed her.  
 _She's sleeping while leaning on the lamppost, I definitely wasn't thinking for that long._

"Ah, sorry I think I was getting some sleep." Chiaki apologised.

 _Ha, that's a funny joke. Now I'm even more sure I should help her get to Hopes Peak Academy, but now I'm worried I'm going to be late for my college, how did I end up all the way over here?!_  
"Hopes Peak Academy is over that way, it's about a 5-minute walk from here. Do you want me to take you over there?"

"Sure." Chiaki said so I started walking with her to Hopes Peak Academy.

 _She clearly isn't one for starting conversations so I should start one.  
_ "So are you excited for your first day of Hopes Peak Academy?"

"…No, not really."

 _Wh…what? I never expected her to say that.  
_ "How come, do you not like school Chiaki?"

"Well… I don't really know what it's like. Like when you switch on a new game, you don't know what to expect from it."

"So do you not get excited when switching on a new game?"

"No I do, I always look forward to new games. When I first switch one on and haven't done any research on it I just can't wait to see what it has to offer."

 _Well she sounds pretty happy, clearly this is a good topic of discussion for the future. I'll start dedicating more times to games for next time.  
_ "So why aren't you looking forward to college?" I asked in curiosity. Once again she took a moment to think before responding.

"Well I'm comfortable around games because I know them so well, but I don't really know what school will be like."

 _Was she home schooled? That would explain why she doesn't seem very independent and slow at talking. You also get a lot of time to play games at home I would think.  
_ "Well I'm sure you will be fine." I consoled just as we arrived at the gates.

"Here it is… Hopes Peak Academy." I said trying to hide my sadness, our conversation was way too short. I really was hoping to talk more, even if it was just casual chit chat.

"Thank you a lot Kettei. I won't forget your kindness."

 _That's an odd thing to say… but I can't let this end here. I feel like we can be friends and I may never get another chance to talk to an Ultimate.  
_ "Hey Chiaki, before you go can I get your number? Just to hang out more later, as friends."  
 _I hope I didn't sound too desperate… or make it sound like a date. Just as friends._

"Sorry but I don't have a phone." Chiaki said with a sad smile.

 _What…well if she was home schooled I guess she wouldn't need one. But I still can't let this opportunity slip by!  
_ "Well how about after college hours? We can meet up sometime again." I offered.

"Sure, that would be nice." Nanami said before walking away.

"W-Wait! We didn't pick… a time…"  
 _Annnnnnd she's gone… Damn it! I let a perfect opportunity pass by… and she seemed so nice as well. Well I can still salvage this, I just need to find her after college hours… that's doesn't make me a creep, she said it would be nice to hang out! Can't wait to tell sis about this though! Ok, considering I'm definitely late for college and far away from it I may as well take my time to sort stuff out. I'll mark the place we met up on my phone…_

I put my hand in my jacket pocket to find my phone wasn't there.  
 _What the?! Did I drop it when I fell?  
_ I took off my backpack and searched inside for my phone, but it wasn't there.  
 _Damn it I better run back before someone takes it!_

I ran back down the pavement and noticed something strange.  
 _Where is everyone? I haven't seen anyone recently at all apart from Chiaki… what the hell is going today?  
_ There was something on the floor.  
 _This is where I fell, but it isn't here… but something else is._

I picked up the strange letter. On it was the words:  
'Hopes Peak Academy letter of invitation.'  
 _Did Chiaki drop this? But its… unopened. Surely she would have opened it…and no one else is around…_

Peaked with curiosity, I opened it.  
'Hopes Peak Academy would like to proudly announce that we have picked 'Kettei Tsuki' to take part in our college as the 'Ultimate Determined'. Please bring this letter as proof of your acceptance.'

 _What. The. Hell. Did Chiaki drop this…? No that makes no sense… what on earth is going on here!? 'Ultimate Determined?' Is that even grammatically correct? Also why am I only hearing about this now? How did this letter get here? I don't even deserve this title; sis is a lot more qualified than I am… but what am I supposed to do now?! This might just be a prank… but who would pull this off? I don't really have anyone that hates me that much from high school… I can't answer any of these question now… today has truly been weird. But if there's a chance I've been accepted into Hopes Peak Academy, I can't just ignore it. That's what I'm sure of now.  
_ I sprinted back at full speed.

* * *

"Haa…ha.. Hello? Is the reception here?" I called but no one was there. Things felt like a ghost town, there was no one in sight.

 _I just walked into Hopes Peak Academy, and no one is even here. Surely I'm dreaming, there's no way this is all true. But just to make sure._

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" I called loudly. No one responded.  
 _I better look around. This isn't what I expected the inside to look like… there's just this one large room_ with a few _doors. This room… there's two beds in one corner, in another corner looks like a dining table with some cupboards and a kitchen desk. It looks like there's a bathroom door over there… and then just an empty wall opposite of where I came from. Behind me is the door I just entered from. What is this place and why is everyone gone?_

The door to the bathroom then opened and out of it came Chiaki. I ran over to her, happy to see someone else was here.

"Chiaki...hey."  
 _I wasn't too sure what to say._

"Hello Kettei, what are you doing here?" She said calmly so I waved the letter in the air.

"I found a letter inviting me to Hopes Peak Academy."  
 _There's no point in asking her how I got this, she wouldn't know. Anyway don't want to concern others with my own problems._

"That's nice." Chiaki said.

"Yeah…I was wondering if you've seen anyone else here?"

"No I haven't."

 _Wow, she's so calm… and I thought I was a cool person… I'm kinda jealous_

"Sooo… you just walked in here by yourself?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Oh…do you know where the class is or where the teachers are?"

"No I don't."

 _So she's as clueless as I on this.  
_ "Chiaki where were you planning to do?"

"I don't know, probably just play some games until someone shows up. The door I came through was locked last I checked it." She replied.

"What… I just came through there." Doubting her words, I went back to the door and tried to open it.

"It's actually locked." I said out loud before trying to open it again.  
 _The door didn't even budge, believe me I could pull on this all night if I knew it was going to open eventually._

"I don' think pulling on it will yield any results Kettei. When doors are locked in games its usually because they aren't meant to be opened at the current time." Nanami lectured.

"Ok but what if we need to open it to get out? We can't wait here if no one shows up."

"You're right. But I don't think we're getting out that door." She insisted.

 _She seems pretty sure, maybe it's a girls, or gamers, intuition.  
_ "Well I'll break it down if it comes down to it, until then maybe we should look around this room?" I offered but someone else replied, and it wasn't Chiaki.

"You will do no such thing! Vandalism is against school policy!" A high pitch squeaky voice called out. Me and Chiaki looked around to the room to find the source of it before it just seemed to appear from the ground.

"Hello, my name is Magical Miracle Girl Nusami, A.K.A, Nusami! I am your adorably soft and cuddly teacher." It announced.

 _…What am I even supposed to think? An oversized purple rabbit plush toy just spoke, and I cringed at every word it said._

"You're… the teacher?" I asked, trying not to stay in a stunned silence.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you all!" It replied.

"Er… Chiaki are you seeing the talking bunny as well?" I asked, just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating it.

"I am…" She reassured, seemingly more spaced out than usual. The bunny then continued speaking.

"I am not a bunny! I'm a fully grown rabbit!" It corrected.

 _Oh my god it grows…_

"And I am the lead teacher to help you all through the Hopes Peak Academy Memory Trials!" The bunny said happily.

"Are we playing a memory game?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh no no no, the Memory Trials aren't a game!" The bunny said. It then flew up in the air and twirled its wand around.

"I am going to guide you both to fight the Depth of Despair in your mind where you will prevail with Hope blooming!"

 _…I still don't know what to think. An oversized purple bunny called 'Nusami' is just flying around, spouting words. The Depth of Despair in our mind? What the hell has been planned?  
_ "What do you mean by Despair in our minds?" I asked, trying not show how concerned I was.

"Oh ho ho ho, you will find out soon enough. Both of you are going to fight the Depths of Despair in your _past_ and resist the urge to kill each other, which will result in a fail by the way! I'll be back when it's tiiimeeee! _"_ And with that it just flew through the ceiling, as if absorbed by it.

 _Haha, this is insane! When I woke up this morning I never would have imagined this happening. But… I'm also not the kind to just give up and cry in the corner when a situation looks bleak. Sure I've never faced a situation even nearly as bad as this but… I can beat it. This day both mine and Chiaki's fate were intertwined but I'm not going to give in to whoever is behind this… actually who is behind this? Is this really Hopes Peak Academies doing? I find that pretty hard to believe that an academy would do this. Is this even a bad thing? Fighting the depth of Despair… it sounds like someone's over active imagination. Considering both of us have been trapped here against our will I can't see this being good. But I'm also curious as to what these Memory Trials are… I don't have anything to hide from myself, I know all my problems and can live with them. What about her? Depth of Despair in her past… that sounds ominous. I wonder what secrets she's hiding? And what urges do we have to kill each other? That's pretty presumptuous, I'm pretty sure we aren't the kind to kill people._

"Hey Chiaki, do you know what all that was about?" I asked.

"No I don't, I've never seen Nusami before." She replied.

 _She doesn't seem very concerned about what just happened, in fact she takes 'calm' to a whole other level…I'm kind of jealous. I'm thankful she isn't freaking out, this would have been a lot harder is she was the type to just keep screaming and crying at the situation._

"Do you know what it meant by… urge to 'kill' each other?"

"No, but I don't plan to let any killings happen." Nanami replied in a suddenly serious voice.

 _Good mentality, alright this is possible…  
_ "Ok, well I'm going to see if there's a way out of this room." I announced.

"I'm going to catch-up on some sleep first. Good luck." She said before jumping on top of one of the beds. I stood there surprised that she could just sleep at a time like this.

 _Well it looks like I'm going to have to do most of the work, but I don't mind, that's what I've done for most of my life._

* * *

 **BANG BANG BANG  
** The sound of flesh hitting metal kept filling the jail air.  
 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Hajime will you stop that infernal racket!" Tanaka shouted over the noise, having had enough of it.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Let him be Gundham, he needs to exert his anger." Togami replied from another cell.

"It's been over an hour Hajime! Stop hitting your door!" Koizumi shouted from another cell.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Just give him longer, he's clearly too pissed to talk. Considering what just happened." Kuzuryū shouted back. They were all locked in different cells.

"Yo, does anyone know if Kettei really shot **skinny Togami**?" Owari asked out loud.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Mioda heard his body fall after the gunshot!" Mioda shouted back. Togami then gave his input.

"Well Kettei went over the borderline of insane after being told his memories would be erased so it's highly likely he really did. That would also explain why we have all been imprisoned instead of our memories erased, if **real Togami** was shot he wouldn't be able give those orders."

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"But **real** **Togami** said the orders would have gone through even if he was shot." Pekoyama countered.

"But he also didn't really expect to get shot, Kettei's madness is just as unpredictable as Nagito's!" Kuzuryū added on.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Hajime… you're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop…" Tsumiki tried to say over the loud banging.

"Yeah, even Nekomaru and Akane gave up." Soda mentioned.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"We didn't give up! We just took a moment to rest, I'm going to break down this door down soon!" Nidai shouted.

 **BANG… BANG…Bang…bang**

"I think he's calming down." Togami informed, since he was in the cell opposite to Hinata he could see what he was doing.

"Chi…Chiaki…I promised…I would never leave you…" Hinata muttered under his breath before moving back to the wall, keeping his head face down. He put his hands on his head and tried to recall where he went wrong.

* * *

"Kyoko…Kyoko please wake! Kyoko please!" Naegi begged while shaking Kirigiri. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Makoto…? What hap-" She starting saying before jumping up.  
" **Togami** went way too far this time!" Kirigiri shouted.

"Kyoko… I heard everything. Kettei shot **Togami** didn't he?"

"I heard the gunshot, and two people falling to the floor so yes, he did. In the end **Togami's** naiveté got him in the end."

"But he might not be dead!"

"He might not be, I know Kettei didn't mean to kill him after everyone voted but… I wouldn't trust the aim of a hysterical boy."

"So what should we do now? Right now we're locked in your office, I tried knocking on the door and some agent on the other side told me we had been placed under office arrest until our trial." Naegi explained.

"I'm not concerned on our trial, we're still too important to Future Foundation to be imprisoned. Worst case scenario for us is that we lose our badge. We need to focus on helping the others." Kirigiri said before she walked over to her computer with dual monitors.

"What should we do Kyoko?"

"We'll we're going to need the help of Alter Ego first."

"What? But I thought he was out of service while he had that virus."

"He is, but now that I think about it Alter Ego getting a virus is convenient for **Togami**. With Alter Ego out the way he can throw everyone back in the Neo Reality World without him interfering."

"How can he help if **Togami** got him out of the way?"

"Makoto you do know that Alter Ego is the whole Database that Future Foundation runs off, there's no way he isn't aware of everything that happens. But since we quarantined him he can't do anything about it, so to start off I'll release him."

"But surely **Togami** would have made sure we can't do that?" Naegi questioned.

"I doubt his plan is going to plan, us being held in my own office is proof of that. He must not be able to give orders… because he got shot. And since the boss is not at HQ **Togami** has been giving all the orders." Kirigiri explained as she surfed the FF database. She then noticed something odd and opened it. One of the monitors started displaying something.

"This… is Kettei and Chiaki in the Alternate Neo Reality World. So they've already lost their memories then." Both Tsuki and Nanami could be seen in some large room.

"Kyoko… Is Chiaki really an artificial intelligence? She followed orders when directly commanded… Is the soul theory really just wrong?"

"I don't know… there were only two people alive that truly understood it and one of them has just lost their memories of it." Kirigiri could feel the stress at the situation, things looked pretty bad.

"I don't believe she's an AI, not after everything we've gone through." Naegi said more confidently. At his optimistic comment, Kirigiri went back to searching the database eventually she got to a point where she needed a password.

"He changed the password, any idea Makoto?"

"Toko?"

"…No that was wrong. **Togami** wouldn't do that."

"Yeah he would make it something really complicated."

"Well I'll run a program loop to crack the code, once we give Alter Ego control again we can make a plan on what to do."

"Kyoko, do you think Hajime and the others have had their memories wiped?"

"It's possible, but considering I can only find the stream of Chiaki and Kettei I don't think so."

* * *

 _Somehow I found myself pacing back and forth… after Nusami told us about the Memory Trials and left I searched this large room for any means of escape. There was absolutely nothing, even when I started chipping at the walls they just reformed before my very eyes. I'm not really sure what's happening today but since I'm literally trapped here until the Memory Trial begins and it doesn't appear to be happening anytime soon. I may as well get to know Chiaki better until it starts. She's playing games on her bed… damn it there are beds here! Are we really going to have to sleep here? How can you get away with just trapping people for this long… it doesn't make sense I have a family that should be looking for me and I'm sure Chiaki does as well.  
_ I stopped pacing back and forth and sat on my bed, which was pretty close to Chiaki's.

"Hey Chiaki, you want to talk?"  
 _I feel kinda bad distracting her from her games… but come on, you can't just be trapped in a place with someone and not talk to them._

"Sure… can you just wait a sec? I'm trying to find a save point."

"Yeah, sure."  
 _I spent some time watching the Ultimate gamer play games in her bed from mine. She's really good, I can't deny that._

"…"

 _Annnd now she's asleep again. I wonder how tired she is?_

"…Ah, sorry, I was getting a little sleep again."

"That's the second time today you've just fallen asleep while in the middle of something, are you that tired?" I asked.

"Hmm, well I don't get a lot of sleep when I'm gaming. I kinda forget about it."

"Oh…I actually I know that feeling. Sometimes I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I forget what time it is."

"Really? Well sometimes I even forget to breath."

 _Hehe that's another good joke… hopefully._

"So… since we're trapped her until something happens I was thinking maybe we should get to know each other better?"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.  
 _Let's see… she likes games so that's a good place to start. I'm mean there's only one game I play regularly._

"Well I was wondering how you got sooo good at games.?

"Well I just had a lot of time to practise."  
 _Maybe she really is home-schooled, of course that's too rude to ask._

"So you've been playing games all your life?"

"I think so…"

 _She… thinks so?  
_ "What's wrong, do you not remember?"

"I'm not so sure, I know I used to play a lot of games but I don't remember much."

 _So she has amnesia? Nusami did mentioned the Despair of her past… but surely she doesn't have that sort of past… I mean she's too… innocent._  
"Well I'm sure you'll remember soon." I said optimistically.

"Hey Kettei, do you play any games?"

"Well I never dedicated much time to gaming, but I do see the enjoyment in them. The only game I play is Tetris. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Her eye's sparked in amazement.

"I brought that game with me! Do you want to try it out?"  
 _It was more of a comment then question as she took just took the a portable console from her bag and shoved it in my hands._

"Here, try to beat my high score!" She said happily. I took the pink DS, switched it one and turned the game.

 _Why does she have all these games in her bag? Actually… she is the Ultimate Gamer so why not!? I mean it makes sense to bring items related to your talent… I wonder what should have brought… of course I'm not really an Ultimate, that letter was just some sort of bait. I need to tear that up._

I started a game of Tetris and played the game, suddenly I felt a lot of pressure realising I was being watched by the Ultimate Gamer, but I shrugged it off instantly and focused on the game. Slowly the shapes dropped down one by one…

"Kettei you know that you can click down so that the shape drops down instantly instead of waiting."

"Of course I know that, it's just that's not how I play this game."

"But it's going so slowly… you could be sooo much quicker."

"Chiaki I don't usually play this to be quick. When the shapes slowly fall down I can think about stuff while also concentrating slightly on the game."  
 _I don't think I explained that very well._

Chiaki then poked the down button on the console.

"Ok, you want me to go faster, I'll go faster."

As I put more concentration into the game I eventually got faster and faster at placing every block. I could feel Chiaki's eyes staring at me, or at the game, I wasn't really sure. After a while I eventually lost but I got a pretty decent score.

"That's was a good try. Do you look at the shapes next in line or only the one that's currently falling down?" She asked.

"Next in line, usually about two to three shapes ahead."

"I thought so, it shows you're the kind of guy to plan things out in advance rather than on the spot."

 _Wow that was really good analogy, that's exactly what I'm like most of the time.  
_ "You're right, I am."

* * *

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Shit, he's back at again." Kuzuryū commented.

"Hajime please stop!" Koizumi shouted.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Hajime control your emotions!" Togami shouted at him but Hinata didn't respond.

 **…  
** "Sorry…" Hinata apologised.

"Jeeez, are you finally done?!" Koizumi asked.

"…Yeah…" He admitted slowly.

"Don't lose hope Hajime, you can overcome this!" Komaeda encouraged.

"Shut up Nagito!" Kuzuryū shouted.

"H-Has anyone find a way… to get out of here…?" Tsumiki asked.

"These bars are steel and so is the door. We aren't breaking out physically." Pekoyama commented. Togami then spoke up.

"I've been trying to think up of a plan. Our priorities are to rescue Chiaki, Kettei, Teruteru, Hiyoko and Sonia who is probably with Edward once we get out."

"That's a good plan and all but how are we going to get out of here!?" Soda shouted.

"Also what are we planning to do afterwards? Clearly we're enemies of FF." Pekoyama reminded.

"Back to the island?!" Mioda asked.

"We would have to steal a boat, but that's not a problem for the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!" Tanaka announced. Togami tried to return to the task at hand.

"Look, we need to focus on the now. First getting out of here…wait Gundham do you have your hamsters with you?" Togami asked, all their possessions had been confiscated.

"No, but they will return to their master soon." Tanaka replied confidently.

"I could break the lock if someone had a small metal object. These are old fashioned locks that still us keys." Pekoyama commented.

"I actually I have something that might work…" Komaeda said before a loud sound could be heard.

 **Click**

"What the hell Nagito did you just unlock your door?" Soda asked.

"I did. I just jammed my mechanical finger inside and shook it for a while." Komaeda responded. He revealed his tiny metal finger to be all mangled.

"That's not how locks work!" Soda shouted at him.

"Well maybe I just got _lucky?_ Haha." Komaeda responded before opening his door and walking away.

"Nagito, are just going to leave us here?" Hinata shouted at him.

"Well you guys are the redeemed symbol of hope so I'll let you handle it and prove yourselves. I have my own goal to follow, to learn about the Ultimate Absolute Hope… Hahahaha!"

"How are you still on that crap?!" Kuzuryū shouted at him in disgust.

"How about you all focus on your situation? Sonia and Edward could leave at any moment with the Novoselic Kingdom, Teruteru is at risk of having his body used for biological purposes but he's hopeless so you should ignore him. Hiyoko should be in the Alternate Neo Reality World to see if she wakes up… and then there's the last two. Both Kettei and Chiaki have probably been memory wiped and put in the Alternate Neo Reality World, so what are you all going to do? Who are you going to help?" Komaeda asked as he approached the elevator. Before Hinata called out.

"N-Nagito… please help us."

"I'd never thought you would beg Hajime, but don't lose hope. I don't believe Chiaki's is an artificial intelligence, a string of code isn't capable of producing Hope like she did so if you all fail I'll be there to protect Hope. After all Chiaki never fell to Despair like you all did, she's still a figure of Hope… and then there's also Kettei… oh I have a feeling I'll learn something about him… Ahahahahaha!" And with that Komaeda opened the elevator door with an insane laughter and walked inside. Out of the elevator came four familiar hamsters, one of them holding keys in their mouth.

"Well it looks like help has arrived, bye for now." Komaeda announced before he closed the elevator door.

* * *

 **Beep**

"Ah, I'm back." Alter Ego said.

"No time for greetings, can you give us information Alter Ego?" Kirigiri asked hurriedly.

"Of course, as you said before I've been keeping tabs on everything while being unable to do anything. Sonia and Edward are contained in Makoto's office similar to how you two have been placed under arrest. Hanamura is in the infirmary, his vitals aren't looking good, he's also with **Togami**."

"Is **Togami** alive?!" Naegi asked in anticipation.

"Yes, though not in good condition. The data shows that he's been shot in the chest."

"So Kettei shot him in the chest… serves **Togami** right."

"Kyoko! You shouldn't say such as thing!" Naegi scolded.

" **Togami** will live Makoto, he too stubborn to die. But this is a valuable lesson, play with fire and you get burnt, mess with a psychopath and you get shot. Alter Ego carry on."

"Saionji, Kettei and Chiaki are in the computer room that was converted to hold the Alternate Neo Reality World, however Saionji's conscious hasn't been uploaded unlike the others two yet. Chiaki and Kettei, as you can see by the stream, have had their memories wiped and are now trapped in a large room together. I can see that-" Alter Ego didn't have time to finish as Naegi interrupted him.

"Alter Ego… I hate to say this… but you can see everything that happens within these walls. So you saw… **Togami** command Chiaki right?"

"I did… Chiaki still has a soul but clearly has trouble going against FF orders. I can't relate this to the soul theory though as Chiaki is the first of her kind… Chihiro probably would have known why. Usually I would discuss this with Kettei, who also understood the soul theory well at the time, but that's impossible now."

"Look, we have to talk about this later. Our priority is to help everyone first, Alter Ego where are the others?" Kirigiri reminded. Alter Ego responded to her.

"Everyone else is trapped in the underground cell."

"Didn't that used to be the old class trial room?" Naegi asked.

"It was before it was converted into a jail under **Togami's** orders. They aren't electronic locks either so I can't release them." Alter Ego confirmed.

"Alter Ego can you explain what is going on with Kettei and Chiaki? Why are they being held up in that room?" Kirigiri asked.

"The original plan was Kettei would gradually be told what had happened when his memories were taken, starting with the death of his sister. This was to make sure he would be told the news without developing any psychotic disease this time."

"Hold on… what makes it different this time that he won't develop the disease?" Naegi asked, he had never been told the details of what exactly was supposed to happen due to being trapped on the island. Kirigiri gave him a condensed version.

"We were planning on someone going in there with him to comfort him, just to clarify this was for someone to offer, we had no intention to force anyone, like Chiaki, in there. If Kettei has a friend in there with him, it's likely he won't develop any sort of psychotic disease. Although that situation has been forced by **Togami's** hand." Now that Naegi was pleased nothing too unethical was being done Alter Ego carried on talking.

"So Kettei should be told the truth of his sister's death and what happened after but that isn't happening yet, it appears the signal for that to go through is being held."

"And since **Togami** got shot the orders for that to carry through has been delayed until he can… if he ever can." Kirigiri finished.

"Makoto and Naegi… I can change the layout in the Alternate Neo Reality World so that Chiaki can also see what memories have been taken from her." Alter Ego mentioned.

"H-Hold on, not give them back their memories right?!" Naegi asked just to make sure. They had found out that returning lost memories to a person was **a dangerous process.**

"No, I know we can't do that. But telling them of what happened won't risk anything. On your orders I can open the door for the memories trial."

"Hold… what's going on?" Naegi asked as he noticed the monitor displaying the stream.

* * *

"Edward! We must escape this room!" Sonia commanded to her personal doctor.

"I'm sorry Sonia, but it's over" Edward admitted.

"What are you talking about Edward? I have gone through five class trials of having to doubt my friends, and now that I have them all back I'm not going to abandon them!"

"Sonia… this is all my fault. Again."

"Edward pick yourself and break down that door! That is an order!"

"Sonia… I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"We can focus on that later Edward! We must save my friends."

"Sonia… I can't help you. I'm a dead man walking." Edward said with his eye's to the ground.

"Edward?! What is wrong?"

"Sonia I was your personal doctor… I should have saved you from Despair that long ago."

"Edward I told you this can wait, we must save my friends!"

"Sonia… please hear me out. All that time ago, we had an argument and you told me stop caring for you. I thought it was just a teenager issue, I should have realised you had fallen to Despair. It's all fault…"

"Edward… it is not your fault."

"It is Sonia… that's why I can't go back to the Novoselic Kingdom. I failed my role and can't show my face again. But I made things even worse, years later you were found and put in the Neo Reality World with everyone. You went through that horrid experience and managed to survive… but you had your heart broken due to one of your friends not existing."

"So… you were part of Chiaki's operation?"

"I was the physical figure yes, Alter Ego was the brains behind it. Naegi was the one who pushed it to go earlier before all the paper work was done, he couldn't bear to see the sadness you all had for every day Nanami didn't exist so he managed to convince Kirigiri to use her status to pull some strings to get it done. Tsuki was somewhere in the shadows, he never showed his face to us but Alter Ego told us he was watching."

"Edward… what happened after that? Why did you not come with Chiaki to the island with us?"

"I really wanted to… but I couldn't bear to show my face. Kirigiri sent Naegi to watch over Nanami on the boat, and as Kirigiri expected, Tsuki snuck on the boat. I stayed behind and carried on my daily jobs for Future Foundation but once we found out Tsuki was in some sort of condition Kirigiri ordered me to head to the island with her."

"And you never left the boat, because you were too ashamed to see me again?" Sonia deduced.

"I'm sorry Sonia, I failed the royal family, I failed to notice Tsuki's condition before it was too late . I went against Future Foundation… and I've failed you. This is all my fault." At Edwards admittance Sonia walked to him and tried to comfort him.

"Edward, I do not remember what our argument was about. But you must pick yourself up and do the right thing. You can still redeem yourself by helping my friends, I have a plan. We can free everyone and bring them all back to the Novoselic Kingdom with us. You will be forgiven, I promise."

 _Princess Sonia… she has really grown. But she's still naïve, I'm a dead man to both the Novoselic Kingdom and Future Foundation, I have nowhere to hide. But I need to make amends and help who I can._

* * *

 _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Bio\  
My name is Chiaki Nanami, it is the name I was given by my farther. My purpose is to b3 a m013 f0r F-tur3 F0-n-ati0n I am a student, Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres._ _Just like Kettei Tsuki, I don't know why we are here, but I must try my best to help Kettei Tsuki through it. I should tell him that I'm n0t wh0 h3 th1nk5 I am. I'm a human and must think like one.  
_ 'Game Over'  
 _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\_  
 _I lost, that makes me annoyed. I should play again and get a better score.  
 **  
**C:\SubConscience\ThreatDetector\Defence\Analysis\  
UNKNOWN&COMMAND ID&&:1783  
C:\SubConscience\ThreatDetector\Defence\Root\  
SEARCHING SOURCE…_

SOURCE NOT FOUND  
 **  
**C:\SubConscience\ThreatDetector\Defence\Analysis\  
UNKNOWN&COMMAND&&ID&&:1783&&&&  
SOURCE&STILL&NOT&FOUND  
THREAT&LEVEL:&UNKNOWN  
DAMAGE TO SYSTEM: MEDIUM  
 **N O T  
Y O U  
**B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Ears\

"Chiaki are you ok? You've been staring into nothing for a while now…"  
"Chiaki…? Are you ok? You don't look so good…"  
 _C:\SubConscience\ThreatDetector\Defence\Analysis\  
 **L I V E  
** MULTPLE&&ATTACKS&&  
CURRENT STATUS = STATUS ID:1172  
STATUS ID:1172 = UNKOWN  
SYSTEM&&RESET&&  
_

 **THUMP**

"AGHH! Chiaki talk to me! Open your eyes!"  
"Chiaki damn it!"

* * *

 _Instantly my blood went cold, a few moments ago I was pacing back and forth again to think things through but after a while I heard the 'game over' music playing for too long, longer than usual, and went to see what Chiaki was up to. And now… now she's collapsed!  
_ I checked her pulse, it was still there but she wasn't opening her eyes after falling off her bed.

"Chiaki wake up!"

 _Of course she isn't going to wake up you idiot! Help her!  
_ Instantly I put my hands underneath her and lifted her up back on her bed.

 _Nghh, humans are heavy. But I'll worry about that later damn it!  
_ I laid her in the recovery position and checked her pulse again.

 _Ok she's alive and breathing, thank god. But why? She seemed completely fine a while ago…  
_ I found a tear starting to form in my left eye.

 _Tch, pull yourself together. I can't cry at a situation like this… I need to make sure she's ok. But she is ok, no fever, her skin tone is fine and she's breathing fine. Why did she collapse…?_

"Heh, that was quiet the scare you gave me… look just recover soon ok? Please. I'll just wait here…"  
 _It's like taking care of sis again… now that I think of it they do have a similar… what the hell shut up! I saw sis this morning before I left, I can't be missing her that soon already… fight it damn it. Fight the hallucination, I'm stronger than that! That's what sis wants me to do damn it!_

 **BANG!**

I just hit the door to outside in rage… It didn't budge at all. Not that I expected it to. I then shouted at it.  
"Sis... you better be on the other side of this door looking for me! I won't forgive you if you aren't!"

 **BANG!**

 _Ok… anger out and self-control in. Now pull yourself together.  
_ I took a large breath before sitting on my side of the bed, I watched Chiaki sleep for a bit before getting up and once again pacing back and forth.

 _Should I call for help? I mean if Nusami is trapping us here then that means we're of some sort of use to our captors. Although how important we are I don't know… but if Chiaki's condition gets worse then I'll have to do something._

"Uwa uwa uwah!" Shouted a familiar high pitched squeaky voice.

"Nusami? Show yourself!" I shouted back.

"Nusami? No-no-no I am Usami! Magical Miracle Girl Usami, A.K.A, Usami! I am your adorably soft and cuddly teacher. But right now my heart is throbbing at seeing one of my students in pain!" It announced, just like Nusami she was a stuffed bunny. They looked exactly the same apart from the fact that Usami was pink, not purple like Nusami.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with Chiaki!?" I asked, that was my first priority.

"Oh my, she's had a breakdown."

"Breakdown? What does that mean? Will she be alright?!"

"She will wake up soon so don't worry! But why would this happen…?"

 _She's a lot different from Nusami but I still don't trust her. What's the point in having two different stuffed animals, surely that's the just a waste of money?_

"Usami… can you explain what is going on?" I asked, not really expecting to be told much. Nusami didn't tell us much.

"You will do no such thing!" Nusami shouted, suddenly appearing from the floor.

"I will defeat you Nusami! You are clearly a fake, even your name is fake, Not Usami! How cheap!"

"This is my classroom Usami!"

"I won't let you imprison my students for any longer!"

"Those are my students! We have to fight it out!"

It was hard to distinguish who was talking, they both had the exact same voice. But after the threats were dealt they started fighting… it was hard to believe two stuffed bunnies could be so violent. But after enough bloo- I mean cotton was spilt Usami stood out on top.

"You have been defeated with the power of my magic stick, now I banish you from here!" Usami announced before some electric shock came out her magic and zapped Nusami out of existence.

"…"

 _What…? I… have no words. What am I supposed to think? How absurd this is… No I should focus on what I can understand._

"Usami, can you help Chiaki?"

* * *

 **Click**

"Behold the might of my Four Dark Devas of Destruction!" Tanaka announced proudly as he unlocked his cell and walked out proudly.

"Hurry and get everyone else out!" Togami ordered and Tanaka complied.

"We must make haste, it's likely this area is under FF surveillance." Pekoyama said.

"And they already saw Nagito leave. So soon some agents are going to be coming after him and us." Kuzuryū reminded.

"Then we will FIGHT!" Nidai announced as they all got into the elevator and started ascending.

"I hate to admit it but we aren't all getting out of here without a fight." Togami admitted.

"If we could find where our possessions I could use my bamboo sword." Pekoyama said. Hinata then exited his cell and stood tall.

"We should split up then. Gundham where were your hamsters being held? It's possible that's where our possessions are."

"You are right fiend, my Four Dark Devas has lead us there." Tanaka confirmed and so Hinata gave his plan.

"Then we split up into groups-" Togami interrupted Hinata though.

"We need information, we don't know where much is. You all must follow Gundham and find something to defend yourself. Afterwards go find out where Sonia, Edward and Teruteru is and I'll join you all later. I will get us time by… keeping **real Togami** from giving orders..."

"But we know Chiaki, Kettei and Hiyoko are in that computer room, it had pods ready. I remember where it is, I need to go there now! I-I can't let them lose their memories, if we still have ours they might still have there's!" Hinata argued.

"If you must you must Hajime. But don't get caught. Everyone move, and Nagito is no longer our priority." Togami announced before he exited the elevator to prove his talent as the Ultimate Imposter. Almost everyone else exited and followed Tanaka's hamsters that was headed into a different direction. Hinata stayed in the elevator, heading for the top floor where the computer room was.

* * *

B:&Users&ChiakiNanami&Main&Surrondingsss&  
"Hello."  
 _B: &Users&ChiakiNanami&Main&3ars&  
_"Few… you're awake. Are you ok Chiaki?"  
 _B: &Users&ChiakiNanami&Main&Talk&_  
 _Source: Kettei Tsuki ID: K.T  
Status: He's concerned for me.  
_"Yeah I'm feeling fine… I think."  
"Uwah, Chiaki I'm so happy you're ok."  
 _Source: Pink rabbit ID: P.R  
Status: concerned  
_"Who are you?"  
"Huah?! You don't remember me Chiaki? Awww that makes me so sad."  
 _B: &Users&ChiakiNanami&Main&convers-t10n&_  
 **C.N:** Sorry, did I used to know you?"  
 **P.R:** Er… no you didn't! I'm just a cute teacher protecting their students. I'm magical miracle girl Usami, A.K.A Usami!" _  
Updated 'Pink rabbit' ID: P.R to 'magical miracle girl Usami' ID: Us  
_ **K.T:** Erm… how do you know Chiaki? **(confused)**  
 **Us:** I-I-I don't know her! I'm just concerned for my students! **(nervous)**  
 **K.T:** If you were concerned for us you would let us out of here! What are these Memory Trials that you have planned for us? **(annoyed)**  
 **Us:** Oh no I'm not the one that put you here and took away your memories, I'm here to rescue you all! **(happy)  
K.T: **WHAT?! When were our memories taken away? **(shock)  
Us: **Well some time on what you think is today… **(timid)**  
 **K.T:** What…? That's impossible I know exactly what happened today… I woke up, got changed, said goodbye to my sister… and then walked to college… where I bumped into Chiaki… then things got weird…No… I don't believe it… **(pain)  
Us: **Well I'm terribly sorry to inform you that you've had… two years' worth of memories taken. **(concerned)  
K.T: **No… That's impossible. I look the same as I did yesterday, I know what happened today was weird. But to say that two years of memories have been taken… that's insane. Chiaki you agree… right? **(uncertainty)**  
 **C.N:** Um, I'm not sure. I don't remember much… it's possible though… I think."  
 **K.T:** Proof! Show me proof Usami! **(anger)  
Us: **I can do that, follow meeeee!

* * *

"Alter Ego… are they going to be ok?" Naegi asked in concern.

"They should be, Usami has taken full control of the Alternate Neo Reality World and will inform them of what their memories consisted of. But I have some other pressing matters, Hajime and the others in the cells have escaped. Most of them are looking for their possessions, Komaeda is searching through the database in the library on information on Kamakura while imposter Togami has split up to get information and Hinata is headed for the computer room." At the information Kirigiri jumped up.

"Well then we have to act as well. Alter Ego I know you don't have the rights open this door but I need you to unlock this office door. You have the skills to hack it."

"I understand."

"Also what has the boss ordered to the agents? He must know what's happening as well." Kirigiri enquired.

"He's not at HQ at the moment but his orders were to incapacitate anyone that shouldn't be where they are with non-lethal weapons until he gets back. Including you two. Once he gets back he plans to continue with **Togami's** plan. Meaning Chiaki is going to be trapped in the Alternate Neo Reality World… permanently. Please… don't let that happen."

"Ok I have a plan, but Makoto and Alter Ego. We may never be trusted by FF ever again after this."

"What is it Kyoko?" Naegi asked.

"We're going to have to break a lot of rules, first I want Alter Ego to send fake orders under the boss's name to the agents to leave me and the Ex-Remnants of Despair alone. The room Sonia and Edward are in is close to here so I'll join with them and direct them. We need to get everyone out of here and to a safer place at the same time. Afterwards I'll head over to the computer room and enter the Neo Reality World which is what I suspect Hajime is trying to do. We have to remember that they don't know the dangers of returning someone's memories and stop that. Once in the Neo Reality World I'll escort Hajime, Chiaki and Kettei out of there. We'll carry Saionji and collect Hanamura on the way back here." Kirigiri explained briefly but Alter Ego reminded her of something.

"The Alternate Neo Reality World runs under different rules. One of the criteria that needs to be met to be let out is the subject needs to understand all memories that they've lost. Since Chiaki was never intended to get those memories she would never be able to escape. The second criteria is that a FF agent needs to be there to escort them out. And I can't change the rules as long as someone is inside."

"So this was **Togami's** trap. Both Chiaki and Kettei need to be told all their memories by the time I get there so I can get them all out. Then I'll lead them over here." Kirigiri said.

"But how are we going to get everyone out of HQ once there here?" Naegi asked.

"Makoto this room leads to the place you were supposed to be executed all that time ago. There's still that secret passageway, it's under the sofa, after FF redecorated I made a change where it also leads to outside. Once outside we'll get them all away somewhere."

"Kyoko what about me?" Naegi asked.

"Makoto and need you to stay here and tell anyone that gets over here the plan. Also keep watch on Kettei and Chiaki, make sure that goes somewhat smoothly so that their ready to leave. If we're going to evacuate them from FF with all the others than right now is the only time for them to learn about their missing memories. We only get one chance to do this and if Chiaki and Kettei don't know who we are then they won't leave with me. And if they don't leave with me then **Togami's** plan of keeping Chiaki as mole _forever_ will go through." And Kirigiri got up and headed for the door.

"Kyoko… stay safe."

"I will." Kirigiri said before she opened the door.

"Sorry to do this to you Alter Ego, I know you don't like hacking but this is for sake of everyone. Future Foundation still needs so you'll be safe." And she then left.

"Miss Kirigiri! How did you get out?" An agent called after her from outside the room.

"Check your orders again rookie. I'm your superior so don't question me!"

* * *

Usami lead us to a blank wall before a door suddenly chiselled itself out of it. I should have been surprised but after everything that had happened today, whenever today was, I just ignored it. Thinking about the impossible just gave me headaches. We walked inside a large spacious corridor, there was numerous monitors and after each one was a locked door.

"I'm um, really sorry to have to push you through this but we need to hurry up." Usami mentioned before some clips were displayed on the first monitor.

 _This is still insane, there's no way I lost two years' worth of memories. So many question are still unanswered but… I chill went down my spine. I had a dreadful feeling, it felt terrible, I'm not sure what it was but… my name is Kettei Tsuki and I can keep moving forward no matter what happened.  
_ Those words were crushed instantly.

"Ah…ah… No! That's a lie! NOOOOOO!" I screamed out loud, the clip showed a black haired girl on a hospital bed. The monitor beside her clearly showed her vitals were… non-existent. I was there as well, crying right next to her.

"That's not my sister! S-She wouldn't die on me like that dammit! She promised not to!" It was futile, I knew what I saw before my eyes was entirely possible. In truth my sister was a sickly person, she had heart problems ever since she was born, she was expected to die on the day we were born but she… she would never give in to anything. I dropped to the floor at my own logic, _it could be her, it is her, you know that's her._ I dropped to all fours and hit the ground in frustration.

 **BANG**

"Dammit! No… why… sis! You-you-you wouldn't do that! You s-s-said that…" I could no longer form a sentence… all I could do was mutter words while my eyes dropped tears to the floor.

 _And to think… I told myself I'm not the kind to just give up and cry in the corner when a situation looks bleak… but this is a whole lot worse than bleak. I knew I would find it hard to accept her eventual death, she was sickly constantly but… but I don't even remember being by her side. How can I just accept that?_

"Usami… what did my sister say… before she died?" I managed to say in between the gasps.

"Um um um, well that comes er erm um…"

"Wha… you tell me my sister is dead… and refrain from telling me what her last dying words were?" But Usami didn't respond, I lifted my head to find that she had disappeared.

"This is… too cruel…" I managed to say. Chiaki then bent down and looked at me.

"Kettei… you need to get up. We need to keep moving forward." She said. I looked at her back, her eyes were black and so was her hair.

 _Stop it… fight the hallucination. Dammit sis would have wanted me to be strong… fight it! So… maybe I cried but… I have to keep going. That was the only thing I'm good at, just keep walking, no matter the pain. Sis would have wanted me to be strong… so I have to try. I… won't give up… but I need to vent my anger, I need to hit something. A wall, some glass, wood… anything! But I can't do it here… not in front of her, if I can't be strong for myself then I have to be strong for her… I'll make myself a dumb promise… if I get out, no. When we get out I'm going to take some time by myself and hit the wall repeatedly in compensation… hehe this is insane. But for now I'll just… 'keep moving forward.'_

I shook my head, rubbed my eyes and picked myself up. Thankfully Chiaki's hair and eyes returned to their normal pinkish colour, I would have to ignore any more hallucinations.

"O-ok, what's next?" I asked, my eyes were red and stinging but I rubbed the tears off.

"Look, the door opened. Let's head to the next monitor." Chiaki said. We walked over and the monitor now displayed a bunch of students about our age.

"Isn't that Princess Sonia of the Novoselic Kingdom? She came over to Japan to go to Hope's Peak Academy… it was all over the news a week ago… Actually two years ago if we're believing that…"

"Hey look, I'm with them." It was true, she was indeed there with 15 others. They all appeared to be on some tropical island…

* * *

"Here it is!" Koizumi shouted as she picked up her beloved camera. Pekoyama also picked up her trusted bamboo sword and the rest of the Ultimate's picked up items they owned of high personal value, including Nanami's and Tsuki's bags.

"S-So should we go find Hajime now?" Tsumiki asked but Owari was unsure.

"But don't you guys think it's strange? On the way here any of those FF agents just ran from us."

"Well we are a big group with people like Nekomaru, they must have been too scared from us!" Soda replied.

"They have pistols dumbass, I think it's some sort of trap." Kuzuryū said. The group felt unsure what to do, they had no natural leader. Togami and Hinata were gone and they were clearly the best. Even Sonia wasn't with them. Someone had to step up though.

"Well what do we do then?" Pekoyama asked.

"We can't leave anyone behind!" Koizumi announced.

"Didn't we just agree to leave Nagito behind?" Soda countered causing Koizumi to get more flustered.

"Well there's no way we're leaving Hajime, Chiaki, Hiyoko, Teruteru or Kettei!" She shouted back. Pekoyama then backed her up.

"We must remember that we owe our lives to three of them, so we should not back out in an act of cowardice. If it's a trap, then I propose we beat it."

"I agree, we have enough team spirit to overcome any trap!" Nidai shouted confidently.

"We are indeed a group with an Ice Lord, The Four Dark Devas of Destruction and eight other Ultimate's. Our power level far exceeds 9000." Tanaka announced.

"Then let's stop talking and go already!" Owari said. They all nodded heads and headed for the computer room.

* * *

Hinata ran inside the computer room.

"CHIAKI!? Are you here?" He shouted, the room was oddly abandoned. No agent was on duty in here. He quickly ran over to the pods and looked inside them, noticing Tsuki, Nanami and Saionji inside. But before he could curse out loud he noticed someone else inside.

"Nagito?!"

 _He put himself inside? What is he planning this time… dammit I can't just let him do as he wants!  
_ Hinata ran over to a computer to find any information. He clicked on 'Live Broadcast' to find a stream with Chiaki and Tsuki… he gathered what information he could before switching the stream over to see two other people.

"Nagito… what have you done?!"

* * *

 _B: &Users&ChiakiNanami&Main&c0nv3rs-t10n&_ **  
K.T:** That's messed up… you had to play a killing game like that?" **(Disbelief)  
C.N: **It appears so… but we didn't see what happened at the end of it.  
 **K.T:** So you don't remember any of this? **(doubt)**  
 **C.N:** Hmm…  
B:&Users&ChiakiNanami&Main&me-em0ry&  
 _SEARCHING 'KILLING GAME'  
FOUND &&& RESULT. PERMISSION DENIED.  
 **FF ORDER:  
CLAIM NOTHING**  
B:&Users&ChiakiNanami&Main&c0nv3rs-t10n&  
_ **C.N:** No…  
 **K.T:** Really? You don't sound so sure, do you remember something? **(sceptical)  
** **T** ** _  
_** _C: &SubConscience&ThreatDetector&Defence&Analysis&  
UNKNOWN&COMMAND&&ID&&:1783&&&&  
SOURCE&STILL&NOT&FOUND&&  
THREAT&LEVEL:&UNKNOWN&&&  
DAMAGE TO SYSTEM: MEDIUM&&&&&  
B:&Users&ChiakiNanami&Main&c0nv3rs-t10n&  
_ **K.T:** Chiaki? Are feeling ok? Don't fall over again… **(C0nc3rn)**  
 ** _FF ORDER:  
CLAIM FINE_** _  
C: &SubConscience&Health&Analysis&  
CURRENT STATUS = STATUS ID:1172  
STATUS ID:1172 = INCOMING COLLAPSE  
CURE = SEEK HELP  
ERROR%COMMAND%CLASH  
 **FF ORDER (DIFFERENT) &Health&Analysis&  
**A:&PriorityList&  
FF – 1 **  
**Health &Analysis& \- 2 **  
**ALTEREGO – 3 **  
**FRIENDS – 4  
 **FF Health &Analysis&**  
B:&Users&ChiakiNanami&Main&convers-t10n&  
_ **C.N:** I f-feel fine.  
 **K.T:** Chiaki?! You don't look fine... are you ok? Why… are you lying? **(C0-0fu-ed0betra-d0h-rt)  
A S K  
H E L P  
** _UNKNOWN &COMMAND&&ID&&:1783&&&&  
SOURCE&STILL&NOT&FOUND  
THREAT&LEVEL:&UNKNOWN  
DAMAGE TO SYSTEM: &&&&&&&&&&&&  
 **FF Health &Analysis&  
**B:&Us3r5&Ch1ak1Nanam1&Ma1n&conv3r5-t10n&  
_ **C.N:** Just fine…  
 **K.T:** Chiaki?! You clearly aren't fine! ** _  
E  
FF Health&Analysis&  
FF (Health&Analysis& \+ FRIENDS)  
_** _B: &Us3r5&Ch1ak1Nanam1&Ma1n&conv3r5-t10n&  
_ **C.N:** I feel…  
 **T  
 _FF (Health &Analysis& \+ FRIENDS)  
FF& (MORE IMPORTANT THAN) &(Health&Analysis&&+&FRIENDS)  
FF&=&(Health&Analysis&&+&FRIENDS)  
FF& (L3555 1MP0RTANT) &(Health&Analysis&&+&FRIENDS)  
FF& (LESS IMPORTANT) &(Health&Analysis&&+&FRIENDS)  
_** _B: &Us3r5&Ch1ak1Nanam1&Ma1n&conv3r5-t10n&  
_ **C.N:** K-Kettei… I don't f-feel to go-  
 **K.T:** Chiaki?! Chiaki! CH-

* * *

"Alter Ego she fainted again!" Naegi shouted in concern.

"Something is wrong, but I can't find what it is. Her physical health is fine."

"What about her mental health?"

"Naegi… I've can't look inside her head. That's forbidden, the mind is too fragile to opened up and looked at. Regardless of whether Chiaki was human originally or not her mind, compared to a mind that was originally human, is too fragile to touch."

"C-Can we not do anything?!"

"I'm not sure what to do, I can't identity any illness at all. But something is different about her, the Chiaki now compared to the original one is… different. It should be impossible for someone like her to feel illness's in a digital world so something is happening in her mind."

"This is a problem… we need to hurry this up for when Kyoko arrives. But if Chiaki keeps collapsing her health will be at risk and it's going to take too long for them to learn about their memories…"

"Naegi… we can show Kettei the rest of the memories while Chiaki's unconscious."

"So we were in the middle of showing them the Killing School Trip… but we didn't yet reveal Chiaki's identity. How you think he will handle it?"

"I can't make a judgement." Alter replied.

"Ok, change it so it shows Kettei's actions after his sister died."

* * *

"Kyoko, you're ok!" Edward said as she opened the previously locked door to their room.

"Yes, now we don't have much time. Edward I need you to head over to my office and help Naegi. Sonia you're coming with me."

"But-"

"How-" They both had questions but Kirigiri dismissed then with her aggressive orders.

"We don't have time! Edward you need to help Naegi while me and Sonia will get the others. Once everyone has been collected we'll join you Edward in my office and you'll leave this place for ever. Now MOVE!"

* * *

"Chiaki no! Usami can't you do anything?!" I shouted as I caught Chiaki from falling to the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry but there's nothing I can do… you need to keep moving." She responded with impossible tears from her button eyes.

"Keep moving?! Do you not care that Chiaki just collapsed _again_?!"

"I-I-I really do but we don't have much time. If you don't hurry up Nusami will come back and you two will be trapped her forever with part of your memories locked away."

"Wha… Just Shut UP! All day I've heard the impossible happening ok?! Just… let me think!" I shouted before shutting my eyes. I tried to think things through but… dammit I can't because of the dumbest reason ever. If I want to think something through I need to walking or pacing and I can't do the if I'm holding Chiaki.

 _God dammit!_

I scolded myself before picking up Chiaki and putting her on my back… just like I used to when my sister was sick.

 _Shut up she isn't your sister! Dammit stop hallucinating… I need to be strong._

This must have been the craziest thing I've ever done, but here I am pacing back and forth to think straight with an unconscious girl on my back that had a striking resemblance to my sister…

 _I did it again! Stop it!  
Now focus! _

"Kettei…" A weak voice said.

"Sei- I mean Chiaki?! Are you ok?" I replied.

"I… I need…to say…something" She sounded strained but raised he head from my back slightly.

"I don't care about that, how are you feeling?!"

"Keep… moving forward…Learn…the truth…about…me-" She weakly said before her head dropped again.

"About what?" I said, even though I knew she was out cold once again.

 _Nothing makes sense! Learn the truth about 'Me'… that's what she tried to say. She remembered something about herself._

Frustrated at everything going on I walked back over to the monitor and shouted at it.

"Carry on!" And so it did. It seemed to show some sort of class trial, apparently the students were supposed to find out who had killed 'Nagito Komaeda'. Chiaki is there, obviously considering she lived through it…

* * *

"What did Chiaki remember?" Naegi asked, he had been joined by Edward now.

"I think she wants Kettei to know her true identity." Alter Ego theorised.

"So… it's not impossible for her to say that?" Naegi replied in surprise.

"Something has changed within her, something happened." Edward said.

"Alter Ego, if Chiaki wants Kettei to know her true identity then finish the clip on the monitor of the trial instead." Naegi ordered.

"Hold on, we can't shove all these memories at him! That will just cause his psychotic disease to come back! This was supposed to be done over a period of a week or so!" Edward argued.

"But we're running out of time! Kyoko will be in there soon and if Kettei and Chiaki don't trust her they won't let her take them out of the Alternate Neo Reality World. She said we have one chance at this…" Naegi explained.

"This… may cost both their sanities Naegi. Is that the outcome we want? Is that what we have to sacrifice to get them both out?" Edward asked.

* * *

 **Byakuya Togami** opened his eyes, instantly he saw he was in a hospital bed.

"So we meet again, **Togami.** " Imposter Togami announced in a black unsuspecting suit at the corner of the room. It was just them two in the room.

"So you've manged to escape, not surprising of the Ultimate Imposter. Have you come to kill me?" **Togami** spat.

"Now let's be civil about this, how are you feeling?" Togami mocked.

"Your psychotic friend shot me in the stomach, to think I let such a low life put me in a hospital bed. It sullies the name of Togami. Just like you have."

"Well if you want to get to the point then sure. Who am I **Togami**?"

"As you said before, no one. You have no identity and thus do not exist."

"Who was I before I stripped of my identity? I was someone before that."

"Indeed you were, but that someone you were is hardly a person."

"Give me the details."

"But what about your friends? If you've just escaped, then I say they are running havoc. Have you abandoned them like you have done to everyone in your pathetic existence?"

"They can handle themselves for now, I'll be with them soon. Now tell me **Togami** who was I before I was used as an experiment? Do I need to remind you that you're defenceless in a hospital bed?"

"You won't touch me scum, but if you really want to know then I can enlighten you." **Togami** said before putting on his smug smile.  
"You, the Ultimate Imposter, was formerly the youngest child in the Togami household. You were utterly pathetic with no talent for anything what so ever, so in order to still be useful you were placed in a program, set up by Hopes Peak Academy, where you were taught how to lie, cheat, deceive, and impersonate. After a month it was decided that your talents should be put to test. You had your memories erased of everything apart from your talents and was given an identity to start off with, the identity of the predicted most successful affluent prodigy. Me, **Byakuya Togami**. Happy, _brother?_ "

"You make me sick **Togami.** "

"Well I'm not the reason behind your dilemma, it was the families influence with Hopes Peak Academy. Hence why you were invited to the college, because you are the Ultimate Imposter created by Hopes Peak Academy. An artificial talent, just like that girl."

"Shut up about Chiaki, you're wrong about her. But no matter, we're all leaving this place today and never coming back."

"Impossible, Chiaki is in the Neo Reality world, where she is meant to be. **_Permanently._** Which is why you all won't leave here, you all care too much for a simple creation that was illegally put in a body to seem human. There's no perfect happy ending in this world, and for anyone fallen to Despair there is no 'happiness' in the end."

"We will see about that, in the end only one of us is allowed this smug smile. It's sickening to see how you have no forgiveness in your heart **Togami.** "

"Even if you abandon Chiaki you'll be caught by the Future Foundation again and my plan will go into effect. Your memory will be wiped yet again for the sake of finishing this forsaken war once and for all. It's your fault for falling to Despair."

"You're wrong again **Togami.** You aren't curing Despair by testing on others, your fuelling it. And it isn't our fault for falling to Despair, we were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Highly unlikely."

"That's funny, I read that you were planning to kill in your own killing game. If you were targeted by Enoshima to become a Despair like me or any of my friends, I have no doubt that you would have fallen to it. Now tell me where Teruteru is so I never have to see your face again."

"Ironic for you to say that, Hanamura is in another ward, but he is probably dead by the way. As said in Edwards report, the mind can't live without the body." **Togami** put heartlessly. Togami headed for the door but left one last comment.

"I've taken all your communication devices and you won't be giving any orders or having any visitors until me and my friends leave. Oh and by the way, you deserved to have gotten shot, I need to thank Kettei for that." And with that Togami closed the door before locking it from the outside.

* * *

I mindlessly walked forward with Chiaki on my back, the last monitor was behind us, I could no longer comprehend any thought.  
 _The world has been destroyed by Despair  
We're in a fake world right now  
Chiaki's father was my sisters friend  
Chiaki was a part of a killing game  
Chiaki's a traitor by the Future Foundation  
She's an artificial intelligence made by them  
When sis died Chiaki was supposed to be put in her body  
Soul theory, soul theory, soul theory  
I went mad because my sister died  
Chiaki was eventually put in my sisters body  
She was sent to the survivors of the killing game  
I snuck on board, apparently I became obsessed over something my sister told me  
But I'm not allowed to be told what it is  
I lost my feelings and emotions slowly  
I'm a thief  
I've assaulted, stabbed and shot people._

 _This… this is all insane. My mind can't handle all this… it's all impossible. The girl on my back is real, I'm not a criminal and we aren't in some fake world. Of course it's all possible, there's a slight possibility it was true, probably under 0.1%. But… if there's a chance the girl on my back really is supposed to be put inside my sister's body, then I can't just ignore it. And if not… if this is all some sort of lie made to push me to my mental limit… then I'll beat it. I just need to keep walking forward, Usami said the exit is at the end… I just need to keep walking, no matter the cost. No matter the weight on my back, no matter the pain in my head, no matter that I could feel my sanity melting. Because in the end that's who I am… that's my half of determination… to just keep walking no matter the cost._

I eventually came across a large room, four people were waiting for me. On my left was a tall purple haired girl, she had a serious manner and stern look. I saw her in one of the monitors… I don't remember what the context was. Next to her was a talk smartly dressed boy, he had a worried look in his eyes with a tall ahoge. He seemed to be looking at the girl on my back more than me. I remember him from somewhere… he was a part of the killing game… he… his name was Hajime I think and he lead the argument that Chiaki was a traitor which led to her execution… impossible.

On my right side was a tall white haired boy, he had a creepy smile and creepier eyes. He too was in the killing game, he forced Chiaki to kill him… allegedly. Nagito… that was his name. Next to him was someone I had never seen before… but he had a striking resemblance too Hajime but with long hair and red eyes with an aura around him… and aura of power. I dubbed him 'Fake Hajime'.

"I… just want… to go home." I said… I could barely concentrate. It hurt too hard to use my head and think so I just what ever came to mind.

"Chiaki! Kettei!" Hajime shouted. The purple haired girl spoke after.

"Come with us and we will get you out of here!" She commanded.

"Why leave before you retrieve your memories?" Nagito said from the other side.

"Don't listen to him, we're your friends!" Hajime countered.

"Are you…? You might… have been in that… game…" I said slowly, I could feel my brain fry but I kept awake, I had to.

"Kyoko I thought they were told of what happened?" Hajime asked to the pink haired girl, Kyoko I assume.

"Well he's had too much memory shown to him in too short of time, it's clearly taken its toll." Kyoko replied.

"Oh Ketteeeiiii, we have both your memories here! You can find out yourself." Nagito shouted before a large colourful ball appeared next to him and fake Hajime. The ball was a weird circular mass of spinning colours… but I peeked my interest and I stared at it closer… I could see myself in multiple different scenarios. Those really were my memories.

"Don't fall for it!" Hajime shouted.

"But… that's the truth… right?" I managed to say.

"It will kill you! You can't reclaim that amount of memories!" Kyoko shouted.

"No… you don't know… who I am. I can… beat it…" I said. But I still had a problem… I couldn't make this decision, I needed to hear her opinion. Slowly I put Chiaki on her own two legs with arm on her back to make sure she doesn't fall. Although she almost fell instantly.

"Chiaki… I need you to wake up." I said, she responded by almost falling over again but I caught her and pushed her back up.

"Chiaki!" Hinata shouted, he tried to run over to use but something stopped him, some invisible wall. Impossible invisible wall may I add.

"Hajime, it's impossible for us to trespass. We are not part of the program so we can't interfere. We have to let them come to us, the same goes to Komaeda and Kamakura. Those are the rules of this world." Kyoko explained to Hajime.

"So we can't do anything?! Chiaki's clearly hurt and Kettei is losing it again!" Hajime argued.

"We have to convince them, and quickly before it's too late otherwise Chiaki will be trapped here forever." Kyoko explained. That should have concerned me… but considering how much other stuff I've been told that I should be concerned about it didn't mean anything.

"Kettei please! We're your friends! Trust us!" Hajime shouted at me.

"Shut up! How am I supposed to know who to trust? I get dragged in here with an Ultimate and told two years of my memories are gone while Chiaki's some program made for the organisation that brought me here! And I'm supposed to just trust you?!" I shouted back.

"Weren't you told what happened?! You helped her into your sisters' body and brought her back to me and our friends!" Hajime shouted back.

"That's all lie! I don't believe any of it! I saw my sister this morning, alive and well so SHUT UP!" I shouted back once again.

"Hajime, we need to go at this from a different angle. Kettei's highly stressed because we had to rush his memory intake." Kyoko explained.

"Chiaki wake up! You have to wake up! I need you to wake up for me! Please!" I said repeatedly to Chiaki will shaking her. "C-Ch-Chiaki…" Once again I could feel tears in my eyes but ignored them and pressed on. "Chiaki!"

"K-Kettei…" Chiaki said slowly.

"Chiaki! Is it all true?! I need to know!"

"I… was made by the Future Foundation." She said as she opened her eyes.

"Nggh… what about everything else?! Do you remember them?!" I said while pointing at Hajime and Kyoko.

"I don't know… I could have had my memories taken away from me as well." She replied while holding herself up.

"This doesn't make sense! How the hell are we supposed to know what's going on!?" I shouted in anger.

"We can't, we just have to keep moving forward."

"Which way? Those two claim to be able to help us escape while the others say they can give us back our memories." I said while pointing.

"Chiaki! Do you really not remember me?!" Hajime shouted at us. Chiaki gave him a blank look.

"No, but the monitor said we were in a killing game together. I asked you to prove my guilt so I could save you all." Chiaki said, clearly even though she was collapsed on my back at the time she heard everything that came through those monitors.

"I-I-I did… But you came back to us! Trust me Chiaki, come with us! You aren't a mole for the Future Foundation anymore! You're a real person!" Hajime shouted at us.

"But that's impossible… I'm not supposed be able to say who I am…" Chiaki said before trailing off.

"What?! But you just admitted it to me! This is all IMPOSSIBLE! You clearly aren't an AI! Everything in here is a lie!" I shouted while clutching my head.

"We have the truth over here, you can consult your memories for the truth." Nagito reminded from the right side of the room. That spinning ball of colours once again showed scenes of me inside.

"Chiaki do you see your memories inside there?" I asked while pointing at the ball.

"I see… my memories…" She replied while gazing at it.

"No stop it! Those memories will kill you!" Kyoko shouted.

"Nagito what are you doing? Why are you trying to kill them?!" Hajime shouted at Nagito.

"Ahahaha, I found him Hajime! I found Ultimate Absolute Hope, Izuru Kamakura!" Nagito shouted while pointing at 'fake Hajime', Izuru Kamakura, who hadn't said a word.  
"And he wants me to deliver their memories back!"

"B-But that's impossible!" Hajime said in shock. Kamakura didn't even dignify him with a response. He just remained eerily silent.

"We don't have time for this, Chiaki and Kettei, those memories are going to kill you if you take them. Come to us and we will get you out of here!" Kyoko commanded.

"But Kettei, we know something about your tal-" Nagito started to say but was interrupted by Kamakura.

"Silence Komaeda." He said simply. It was the first words he spoke.

"This is all… too much." I said before dropping to the floor on all fours, now it was my turn to collapse.

"Kettei!" Chiaki said as she tried to help me up.

"Chiaki, the stuff that was displayed on those monitors. The world has been destroyed by Despair, we're in a fake world right now, I went mad because my sister died, you were put in my sister's body, I lost my feelings and emotions slowly, I've stolen, assaulted, stabbed and shot people. Is that all true? How can we just accept that?! It could all just be a lie! How do we know who to trust when they both could be lying!?" I asked.

"We can't… we need to pick a side and go." Chiaki said confidently, although clearly she didn't know who we she should trust either.

 _On the left is Kyoko and Hajime. They claim to be our friends. Allegedly they can take us out of 'here' and free us. But… then both of us lose our chance of actually getting our memories, two years' worth for me, and how ever longer Chiaki really existed, if she really is an AI… which is impossible._

 _On the right is Nagito and Kamakura. Nagito wants us to reclaim our memories but according to Kyoko and Hajime that will kill us. But our memories… the truth is in there. How can I know what is real and what is fake in this god forsaken place? Will that really kill us? I mean I already feel like I'm on the edge of sanity… maybe it's worth the risk?  
_

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
_

 _Why am I making a mental journal? This is insane but…I have to make a choice now… before I completely lose my sanity! But I have an idea… a really dumb one at that but an idea nonetheless…_

* * *

 ** _Hopefully I didn't break too many hearts by showing Chiaki's thoughts..._**


	15. Chapter 8 – Life in death

Chapter 8 – Life in death  
Part 1

 _On the left is Kyoko and Hajime. They claim to be our friends. Allegedly they can take us out of 'here' and free us. But… then both of us lose our chance of actually getting our memories, two years' worth for me, and how ever longer Chiaki really existed, if she really is an AI… which is impossible._

 _On the right is Nagito and Kamukura. Nagito wants us to reclaim our memories but according to Kyoko and Hajime that will kill us. But our memories… the truth is in there. How can I know what is real and what is fake in this god forsaken place? Will that really kill us? I mean I already feel like I'm on the edge of sanity… maybe it's worth the risk?_

Kettei Tsuki took a step towards the right.  
"Chiaki… if I live through those memories then join me after. If not, go to the other side." He said without looked back at Nanami.

"No, that's my job." Nanami countered but Tsuki ignored her and took another step closer.

"Both of you stop it!" Kirigiri shouted from the other side of the room but to no avail.

Tsuki had already made up his mind and took a step closer to the swirling ball of memories, a step too close. He instantly fell on the floor in pain.

"ARGHHH!" He screamed, the pain was excruciating.

"Kettei!" Nanami shouted before running to Tsuki's side, only to end up dropping in pain as well from being too close to her literal memories.

"Chiaki!" Hinata called out in distress.

"How predictably boring, the boy willingly sacrifices himself for his potential sister. And the girl can't handle seeing him in pain and tried to help him. Only to drop herself." Kamukura commented coldly.

"What do you get out of this Kamukura?!" Kirigiri shouted in annoyance.

"Talent, the one thing that interests me in this world is talent. Ultimate talent." Kamukura explained.

"But Kettei isn't an Ultimate!" Hinata countered.

"Ask the detective over there, she knows something." Kamukura then pointed at Kirigiri.

"Kettei was scouted to have potential by Hopes Peak Academy, he was supposed to have attended in your class. But the academy changed their minds for reasons unknown, that's where his file ended in the academies database, we assumed damaged." She explained briefly. Kamukura carried on explaining.

"Now I plan to recreate that talent. Certain people are born with talent and this boy was one of them. He should have been the 'Ultimate Determined', but on the day he was born it was split in two, his talent shared between him and his twin sister. When split determination has two similar attributes, willpower to keep on going, and mental strength to overcome but each without the other is incomplete. Kettei Tsuki has willpower, no matter the obstacle he keeps on going, but without the mental strength to overcome he lost himself along the way, losing his emotions and sanity. Seikatsu Tsuki on the other hand had the mental strength, even though she should have died the day she was born she used it to live for almost two decades. She lived a life purely created by her half of the talent but without the willpower she kept on falling ill, relying her brother to help her up, and eventually she died."

"Nghhh… how do… you know all… this? I never… told anyone!" Tsuki managed to spit while shaking on the floor.

"I see the truth of a person with a mere look, you are no exception. Now it is time for you to claim your talent Kettei Tsuki with the death of Chiaki Nanami!" Kamukura announced to the shock of everyone else.

"WHAT?! Don't do this Izuru!" Hinata shouted.

"I don't have to do anything. Soon Nanami will die of the memory overflow but Tsuki will live on with his half of determination keeping him going. Of course two years' worth of memories will kill him unless he accepts the other half of his talent. But now that his sister is truly dead he can reclaim the other half of his talent and become the Ultimate he was meant to be." Kamukura finished off, with a rare evil grin.

"That's insane, what has Chiaki got to do with Seikatsu's determination?!" Kirigiri countered.

"Her simply living in her body is enough for Tsuki to not accept that his sister is truly dead and won't accept his talent. Nanami's very existence must be wiped, right here." He put coldly.

"What do you get out of this Izuru?! Why do you care!? Why are you giving him talent!?" Hinata shouted.

"Talent is the only thing that interests me, thus any opportunity to create it I will take. Death means nothing to me, as long as I see the talent my curiosity is satisfied." Kamukura announced.

"Don't you understand yet Hajime? To become a symbol of hope you have to go through a test of Despair! And once Kettei overcomes the Despair of Chiaki's death he can become a true symbol of hope!" Komaeda finished with too much excitement.

"That's wrong!" A familiar voice shouted, next to Kirigiri and Hinata a new being joined them. Makoto Naegi.  
"Someone's talent isn't something you can control, it's something you have to discover!" He announced with passion.

"I'm not surprised you came, you still aren't very good at following orders Makoto." Kirigiri commented.

"I couldn't just watch this happen Kyoko, and neither could they."

Right behind him more beings emerged from nothing. Kuzuryū, Soda, Owari, Koizumi, Mikan, Pekoyama, Mioda, Nidai, Tanaka, Sonia and finally Togami.

"Sorry, but this ends here Izuru Kamukura! It's all of us against you!" Naegi shouted in defiance.

"What are you going to do? The laws of this world prevent us from helping them, and Nanami is about to die any minute now. Tsuki will regain his talent through Despair." Kamukura put simply.

"We will do the only thing we can and believe in them of course!" Naegi shouted.

 _"Get up, you aren't dead yet moron!"  
"Eh, you've done it before so do it again."  
"Pick yourself up!"  
"It's your responsibility to help her! Now get up!"  
"T-Try your best…"  
"Seven times down, eight times up!"  
"You can beat him!"  
"Show your SPIRIT and get up!"  
"You have a dark power, so use it!"  
"You aren't done yet, don't deceive yourself."  
"You must fight!" _

"No matter, now watch as Tsuki's soul is ripped in two by his own memories." Kamukura announced with mild interest.

Tsuki was still shaking on the floor as being near his own memories threatened to crush his mind. He let out a loud cry of pain before his soul split and formed an alternate version of himself. As the sudden pain stopped Tsuki looked up at his doppelganger, he looked just like him with the same dark blue jacket, but with scars of being more used. He had messier black hair with a larger fringe covering his right eye even more. He was just like him… except _two years_ older.

"Who are you?" Younger Tsuki asked in horror. Older Tsuki stared at him back, his eyes cold and face unemotional.

"I'm the result of those memories, the shell left behind." Older Tsuki said in his dull lifeless voice.

"I… ended up like that!?" Young Tsuki said in disbelief.

"The heck, why is there two of them?" Owari asked in confusion.

"They are two separate people that share the same soul, so the soul split in two and the Neo World provided a body for the other soul." Kamukura explained, interested in the phenomenon before him.

"Prove you're me!" Younger Tsuki shouted in defiance.

"I was sooo stubborn… but I know me better than anyone else." Older Tsuki replied.

"No… I know me, better than you do! This is just another lie!"

"Younger me… stop fighting the truth, in the end you can't run from it. You have to face our problems head on… otherwise you end up like me."

"I'm nothing like you…!" Younger Tsuki denied.

"You're right, not yet. But you'd be surprised at how far you can go when there isn't an ethical voice in your head telling you to stop."

"So you're the criminal! You're the one that did all those things! Not me!"

"I am, in fact my last memories are of shooting someone while laughing hysterically… in essence we are different people… but we are still from the same soul."

"Prove it!" Younger Tsuki said before raising his fist and punching his elder self in the stomach.

"I'm sure that would hurt if I could feel pain. I didn't expect you, or me, to have done that. Before this whole mess I remember being quite… pacifist." Older Tsuki said.

"Then why did I do that?!"

"You wanted… to do something random. Something _unpredictable…_ in fact sis used to punch like that."

"Nghhh, that's not enough! There's one thing I would never have spoken about, something Kamukura didn't even mention, something I would have taken to my grave! What is it?!" Younger Tsuki asked while groaning.

"The family, what was expected of us and what went wrong." Older Tsuki said quickly.

"You're just saying that, you don't know what it actually was!" Younger Tsuki countered.

"That anger and passion… to think I lost all that. But listen to me, me. I won't say it out loud, not with everyone here, you don't like to burden others with your problems… _even sis_. I think I would be happy that I remembered to keep that." Older Tsuki said.

"Dammit! If you know that… then that means everything is true?! All those memories… they're all true!?"

"Yes, Kamukura was right as well. Mine, or our, determination kept us going. I kept fighting to keep sis's last words, her promise, and in the end it costed me my emotions, feelings and sanity. This is what you become Kettei, look at me."

"God dammit… why?! What am I supposed to do now?! And why… do I feel like… I'm dying?!" Younger Tsuki managed to say before coughing blood on the floor.

"A half soul can't live for very long, you either die here denying it or accept your memories." Kamukura answered.

"But those memories are still going to kill him!" Kirigiri shouted.

"Not if he accepts his sister's half of determination, which will be done with Nanami's death soon." Kamukura asked while waiting in anticipation at what happened.

"Future me… what do you… think?" Younger Tsuki asked, having trouble for breath.

"You don't have anything… to lose, so you may as well learn… for yourself. But don't take my opinion… an opinion with no emotion isn't an opinion at all." Older Tsuki replied before choking on his words. He then offered his hand out to his younger self.

"You, or me I guess, you've lost part of it. Part of your determination, I won't just accept death like that and I won't just accept ending up like you have. I'm my own person and I'll prove I can live through everything and keep together no matter what, just because you fell to insanity doesn't mean I will!" Young Tsuki argued back before grabbing his older hand.

"That… passion I had… don't lose it." Older Tsuki said before he locked eyes with himself, they both stared at each other, one pair of eyes full of life the other full of death. As darkness started to consume their vision they both stood tall staring at each other before they merged.

* * *

I fell into the depth of mind… there I was, floating in a black void by myself.

"It was all true, I remember everything. I've done so many terrible things… how can I look at myself again?" I stared at my hands, expecting them to be blood soaked once again. They were, in fact so was my entire body, everything below my shoulder was blood soaked.

"Delusions once again, I'm going to go back to doing terrible things… which version of me am I?"

"Don't give up!" Someone shouted. _Why did I even say someone? Of course I knew who it was, I would never forget that voice. A girl approached me, she no longer had her pick hair and eyes though. He hair grew down to her waist and was pure black like the night sky… just like my own hair colour. Her face showed power while her eyes showed the passion… more than my eyes ever did._

"Sis… what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Come on, it's been two years and you speak to me like that?!" She scolded with her old fiery passion.

"No… you're just the voice in my head again. Except now with a body, I'm even crazier…"

"What are you saying?! Don't talk like that Ket, you idiot!"

 _Ha, only my real sister would call me Ket._

"Sis… why are you here?"

"What hell Ket?! This isn't like you!"

"I'm not like me sis, I don't know who I am…" As I said the depressing words my sister punched me in the chest.

"Stop talking like that! What happened to the optimistic brother I used to know?!

"Did I just speak to him…? Is he dead?"

"No he isn't Ket! You ARE still him!"

"Sis… the pain that I've gone through trying to live without my emotions was horrendous. And now that I have them back I can feel even worse! I did all those terrible things… and I can't say I wasn't myself… I didn't fall to Despair like the others, I was still myself! I only have myself to blame!"

"Ket you did all those things for me! It wasn't your fault!"

"Haha, sis I'm not blaming this on you. You weren't at fault here."

"You never blamed anything on me, you took all the blame for me as well! Ok it was your fault this time, so what?!

"Good going, great advice."

"Look Ket! Just because you did those things doesn't mean you should give up, that's isn't what the family is all about!"

"The family? You know I never deserved to carry the name."

"Shut up Ket! Do you even hear yourself?! I thought you were trying to convince me that you were going to carry the name in a different manner, so damn it keep trying!"

"That doesn't change the fact of all those bad things I did sis!"

"Think of what you did Ket? Determination is all about going farer than others would, that's what makes us, us! You robbed Future Foundation to return objects to the others, and look at them now! You helped managed to wake them all up! You stabbed Naegi in order to help Mikan! You tried to kill yourself because you thought you were the problem! And in that smoke room you defended your friends until the end by shooting that douchebag!"

"Thanks for reminding me of all my crimes… how did you see all that?"

"I see everything _she_ sees Ket! That is my body remember!"

"That doesn't make any sense… you're dead."

"I don't understand it either, you were the smarter one so figure it out after! But for now… pick yourself up and keep fighting! If you really are my brother you can overcome this, for my sake."

"I also did those terrible things for your sake."

"Shut up damn it! How about you stop thinking about everything so much and follow your heart! In the end you had good intentions so you better stick to it and make everything right!"

"She's going to die right next to me, this was all Kamukura's plan. And he wants me to take your determination to keep on living…"

"Well prove to him that you can live without it!"

"What about her? What can I do to stop her dying!?"

"Don't worry about her Ket. _I_ can help her."

"Huh… oh. I get it… your soul lives inside her. Ok I know what to do." I said confidently.

"Good! Now I'll be watching you from inside her. So you better not forget that!"

"I won't… and sis…thank you."

"No problem… and Ket?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for protecting her. It means a lot."

"Hehe. That's just because of your boyfriend ma-… just kidding. To think you and _her_ are as different as sun and moon… anything you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her to keep fighting… I'm trying to help her as best as I can. But she needs another stimulate… to truly defy what holds her back. You have to figure that out after Kettei."

"Of course… hehe I'll do my best sis. See you… later rather than sooner I guess."

"Buh bye! I'll be rooting for you behind her eyes! And don't forget me!" My sister shouted at me while jumping up and down… even as the darkness consumed her I could still feel her there…

* * *

Slowly Tsuki put the palm of his hands on the floor and pushed himself up slowly.

"He's waking up, Tsuki show your face to everyone. Your emotionless fa-" But Kamukura's words were caught in his own mouth. Tsuki picked himself up, he was shaking tremendously, had tears down his eyes and a forced smile.

"I remember everything… and I sa-ay this… once again… when a smartass comes… to a conclusion. They stay… stubborn on it… without a doubt. But I… will never do as you want me to." Tsuki groaned.

"Nanami is still on the floor next to you, dead. And you are dying. Now accept your talent or the consequence of death." Kamukura put bluntly. Nanami was completely still on the floor.

"She isn't dead… she's strong enough…" Tsuki denied as he tried to hide the pain of his memories crushing his head.

"No she isn't, even though her life span was considerably shorter than yours, the initial chunk of memories is enough to kill her. Her talent isn't determination." Kamukura said without a hint of remorse. Tsuki gave a smirk smile.

"But your wrong again… smartass. My sister's soul lives within her own body, and since the consciousness of that body was uploaded into this world, her soul now lives within Chiaki. And that includes her determination, she won't die to something like this. She survived… a dying heart for all those years remember?!" Tsuki said before picking Nanami up and putting her own her own two feet. Slowly he dragged her away from the disinterested Kamukura and dumbfounded Komaeda and headed over to Hinata and the others.

"This ends… here." Tsuki announced before stopping before his real friends, the only thing between him and them was the invisible wall. He then released his supportive hand on Nanami so that she stood by herself.

* * *

 _?: &Users&Chi-(hiro/aki).(Fujusak/Nanam)-i&?&?&  
_Nanami found herself in a black void, similar to what she had experienced before. Near her was a small doll like person with short brown hair and greenish-brown eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt and was sat on the floor crying in his hands.

"I remember everything…" Nanami said in awe.

" ***Sob*** "

"Dad? Is that you?" Nanami asked in curiosity.

"Ch-Chiaki… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Fujisaki sobbed.

"What? Am I dead Dad?"

"N-No…" Fujisaki managed to say before letting out more tears.

"Dad… what's wrong…?"

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt… I'm so sorry."

"Dad… y-you never… hurt me…" Nanami responded suddenly feeling really emotional.

"I-I'm so selfish… I created you… for my own d-d-d-desires…" Fujisaki admitted before bursting into more tears.

"D-Dad… what do you mean? W-Why do I exist? P-Please tell me…" Nanami asked, tears _almost_ coming to her face.

"I'm so weak… I'm still weak and… I hurt you because of it…"

"D-D-Dad… why? I need to know… why do I exist?" Nanami stuttered.

"C-C-Chiaki, I… didn't make you… to further the soul theory… neither did I make you… to be a traitor for anything."

"Dad… please, I need to know…" Nanami begged.

"I'm sorry, I'm so selfish. I did it for _her,_ she was so strong, I didn't want her to go, she didn't deserve to be ill… I… I… really liked her… I tried to recreate her…" Fujisaki admitted with more tears.

"Dad… she… is she… Kettei's sister, Seikatsu?"

"Y-Y-Yes… I'm so sorry Chiaki. P-Please… forgive me…" Fujisaki said in more tears.

"But… I'm nothing like her dad…"

"That's because… you can't force a personality Chiaki. I didn't know it was im-impossible at the time. You can only code a body, not a person. Y-your soul Chiaki, is your own… it isn't something I or anyone can control."

"So… I'm a mistake?" Nanami asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Chiaki… I had no idea it would end up like this… if only I was strong enough…" Fujisaki admitted in a burst of more tears.

"But dad… y-you love me…don't you?" Nanami asked, she was even closer to tears.

"I-I do Chiaki… I love you for who you are… don't ever think differently. But… that doesn't excuse my intentions…"

"D-D-Dad… wha-at am I supposed to do-o-o now?" Nanami asked in pain. At the question Fujisaki got up, his face was covered in tears and his eyes were strained red. He walked up to his daughter and gave her a hug, he put his head over her shoulder and spoke in her ear.

"Live Chiaki… be yourself, don't let anyone control you. Please… don't let anyone or anything command you… be free and live your life. Be with your friends and those you love… and if you… ever find it in your heart to forgive me… I just want you to know I'm sorry." Fujisaki explained.

"Can I really do that? Can I just live the life of a human… after all the trouble I've caused? I lied to all my friends about my identity and broke their hearts. I'm also the cause of Kettei's sickness." Nanami doubted.

"Chiaki… the reason all those people were hurt was because they didn't want to believe you were just some code… All your friends truly believed in you and sacrificed what they could for you. I want you to prove to them that you are who you really are." Fujisaki said before backing off slightly.

"D-Dad… I h-have o-one more question… w-why can't I scream… or c-c-cry?" Nanami asked, now trembling.

"T-That was also… selfish of me… I shouldn't have done that… I just wanted you to be strong… I'm really sorry. B-but… don't let anything hold you back. Be yourself and… do what you truly want in life… don't let any dirty code… made by me or anyone else… hold you back anymore… fight it and be who you really are…" Fujisaki said before moving back.  
"I need to go now… I'm really thankful to have met you here Chiaki. I can finally rest in peace… I'll always be watching you…"

"Dad… thank you."

"I have… one more selfish request… tell Kettei and everyone else that I'm really… grateful for everything he did." Fujisaki asked before disappearing into the void.

"Daa-"

* * *

Nanami opened her eyes to see her friends in front of her and Tsuki beside her.

"Chiaki! Are you ok?!" Hinata asked.

"Yeah… and I remember everything." She responded with a smile.

"S-So are you taking us out of here now Miss Kirigiri?" Soda asked with a nervous smile.

"There's no point in rushing now, it's highly likely the boss knows what's happening and has us surrounded in the real world. We took way too long." Kirigiri admitted.

"I saw this 'boss' enter HQ just a bit before I came in here." Togami admitted.

"Well we aren't going down without a fight." Pekoyama said before a they were greeted by an old 'friend'.

"I'm really happy to see my students graduate… but there's one teeny tinny problem." Usami squealed while appearing from the floor.

"Hey looks its Monomi!" Mioda pointed out.

"Nonono, I'm Usami again. But older brother just found out that… only one student is allowed to graduate. Those are the harsh rules Nusami made…" She admitted.

"This must have been another trap by **real Togami** to keep Chiaki in here." Kirigiri deduced.

"D-Does that only mean one of us can escape?!" Soda said in shock. Naegi explained the harsh truth.

"No… the only students here are Kettei and Chiaki…" He said before lowering his head.

"So wh-" But Sonia didn't get to finish her sentence.

 **CRASH**

"Wh-wh-what was that?!" Tsumiki asked in concern.

"The Neo world is being shutdown, Future Foundation are going force us all out of here. Whether we want to or not." Kirigiri replied.

"Does that mean… between me and Kettei only one of us can escape?" Nanami deduced.

"It does unfortunately." Naegi said in a depressed voice.

"But we can't just accept this, not after all we've gone through!" Sonia said in denial.

 **CRASH BANG**

"It's getting worse…" Koizumi said in worry.

"What happens to the student that doesn't get out?" Togami asked, dreading the answer that he already knew.

"They die, in this world." Kirigiri answered.

"But that means they can just wake up in the real world right?" Owari asked.

"That's a pretty big risk, especially considering this world works under different rules. Also since Chiaki has already died once it's even more unlikely for her to wake up while considering Kettei's mental stability he also is very unlikely to wake up. A gamble on life." Kirigiri analysed.

 **CRACK CRASH BANG**

"Usami is there a graduation pedestal?" Kirigiri asked.

"Well it's slightly different here… there is one pedestal with a 'graduate' button and a 'abstinence' button." Usami said before pointing her magic stick at an empty wall… after a few seconds a stair case formed with a small pedestal on it, with two buttons.

"Another trap by **real Togami.** He knew that Chiaki would sacrifice himself no matter what. So who ever clicks that abstinence button is the one that stays behind.' Kirigiri said in disgust.

"Well… the answers obvious then… leave me here. Otherwise FF will… just attempt to leave Chiaki… in some other Neo world." Tsuki gasped, feeling out of breath at the pain in his head, but never-the-less he took a step towards it.

"But you might die!" Nanami argued as she walked past Tsuki.

"Considering you ***Cough*** and your friends lived through it… I think I can as well." Tsuki said as he took more steps forward, each word that came out his mouth was joined by blood.

"You can just revive me like you did before." Nanami said before she started running ahead.

"You know… ***Choke*** that's a lie. FF plan to hold you here permanently." Tsuki replied before sprinting after Nanami, they both arrived at the pedestal at the same time and locked in eyes.

"Kettei, I have to press this button." Nanami said.

"Don't Chiaki, just, don't. Unlike you I have two years of memories crushing my head… ***Cough*** I think I need to die before… I can live again." Tsuki said with the little amount of air he had left.

"I-I don't want you to die!"

"Chiaki… I won't die permanently. I promise you I'll wake up… how can I not when you all hold sooo much of my soul? ***Cough*** " Tsuki asked.

"I don't want to accept this… but if we believe Kettei will wake up, then I think it is ok." Sonia said, trying to keep somewhat optimistic are their dull situation.

"Considering all you've gone through… you can beat this." Pekoyama admitted.

"It's possible, and as long as that possibility exists then we believe." Togami added.

"Death won't keep any of us down!" Nidai announced.

"It's his duty to protect you Chiaki." Koizumi said.

"A brother had gotta do what he can for his sister." Kuzuryū also said.

"Anyway if I don't wake up… ***Splutter*** then I'm not the 'Ultimate Half-Determined' am I? Hehe… what a dumb name." Tsuki said with a forced pain smile.

"But I can't…" Nanami started but was interrupted.

"Chiaki… I want you to prove ***Cough*** something to me. We both know that ***Choke*** you were made from code… but we've all accepted that's who you ***Splutter*** are. Now tell me… do you really not believe I can live through this… or are you just being forced by 'third party code' to sacrifice yourself before others?" Tsuki asked in a serious voice.

"…" Nanami didn't respond.

"Chiaki… its commendable if you're valuing a friend, or a brother's life, above your own… if you truly believe that you should be the one to click abstinence over me then do it. However, if you make that choice because of a line of code implemented by Future Foundation then… everything I and everyone else has worked for goes to waste." Tsuki said.

"…I… know what you're trying to say but…" Nanami said slowly but Tsuki didn't want to hear it.

"No buts, you need to make a decision right now Chiaki Nanami! **Are you a human or an artificial intelligence?** " Tsuki asked in all serious, while holding the blood in his mouth, the need to choke and the crushing feeling in his mind.

 **…**

The air went silent as the siblings stared at each other, only one of them could make it out safely.

"I believe in you." Nanami suddenly said to the surprise of others.

"Really Chiaki? Are you ok with this?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, if we all believe in our friend everything will work out well…" Nanami replied confidently.

 **SMASH CRACK BANG CRACK**

"Promise me that you aren't making that decision based anything but your true opinion as a human and nothing else." Tsuki asked.

"I promise."

"Good… and if you break that promise… then I promise I will never wake up." Tsuki said coldly. Nanami and the others were shocked that he said such a thing. He had forced Nanami in a situation in which she had to be human or he would willingly die. After a few moments of silence Mioda broke the tension.

"Ibuki wants everyone to lighten up! All this stress is no good for anyone!" She said loudly.

"Yes I agree. We should all be happy, everything is going to work our fine." Nanami said.

It appears… the soul theory was truly right. ***Cough*** I'm truly ***Splutter*** happy for you." Tsuki replied with a new smile.

"I am as well." Nanami responded.

"Is this… the real you Kettei?" Togami asked in curiosity.

"Hehe, I don't even know anymore. I feel ***Choke*** like I've changed a lot. But… I promise when I ***Splutter*** wake I'll be 'me'." Tsuki replied.

"Why do you sound so ill?" Asked Koizumi.

"It's probably a s-side… effect to being told two years' worth of memories. Chiaki is probably ok since she doesn't have as much memories." Tsumiki identified.

"The real side effect is death but clearly that means nothing to you all." Kirigiri explained. "When returning someone's memories there are two main dangers. The first is the initial shock of pressure of when the memories are first connected to their owner, which is why you both fell to the floor. If that doesn't kill the subject… then the pressure of the memories on the brain will constantly be there until they die. Chiaki doesn't have this pressure as her memory is, as Tsumiki noticed, much smaller compared to Kettei." Kirigiri was annoyed at the facts she was saying.

"What about when _we_ were in the first Neo Reality World?" Togami asked.

"When you got your memories back you would be Ultimate Despair again, remember that? In that case you're already a dead person, a mindless killer." Kirigiri briefly said.

"Well then you better ***Cough*** think of a plan… if you all are about to get surrounded by FF ***Hack* *Cough*** agents then you need… to do something. Don't worry about me." Tsuki managed to say, even though he felt like he was about to vomit from the pain in his head.

"I've had enough of your plans." Soda said.

" ***HACK*** I put so much work in them though…" Tsuki moaned

Now Kamukura what are you planning to do now?" Kirigiri asked, not intending to let the criminal get away.

"I'll be gone; I have no intention of returning." Kamukura put bluntly.

"You're under arrest for causing The Killing School Trip." Kirigiri said matter-off-factly

"Arrest me, though I no longer have a physical body. Once this world is destroyed I'll go back to being nothing."

"How did you even get here?" Hinata asked.

"That day Alter Ego first talked to you from that laptop I took an interest in 'artificial talent' coming to life. But when I found at that Nanami wasn't anything special I once again fell to boredom until I noticed Tsuki who had half a talent. I played with his mind by suggesting to stab Naegi in order to aid Tsumiki and as boringly expected, he did just that."

"How did you suggest that?" Kirigiri asked in disgust.

"I simply transferred my conscious into Alter Ego's database and posed as him in front of Tsuki." Kamukura said with no remorse.

"…" Tsuki stared at him silently.

"Impressive but criminal nevertheless. What about after that?" Kirigiri asked.

"My presence was noticed inside Alter Ego, assumed as a virus, so I took refuge in Saionji's body and suppressed her consciousness to avoid being detected."

"You're sick!" Koizumi shouted as she glared at Kamukura, but he didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

"Once Saionji's conscious was uploaded I decided to take advantage of the situation and attempt to give Tsuki his talents true extent but as I expected, this was quite boring."

"This was all just a game to you, all for your excitement?" Naegi asked in horror.

"A game yes, but there was no excitement to be had. While in truth what just happened I didn't expect I still had no interest in it. No true talent was gained by this so I give up." Kamukura said.

 **BANG CRACK SMASH CRACK**

The walls of the room started crumbling.

"What are you going to do then?" Kirigiri asked.

"Disappear, I have no intention of returning back to the real world so Saionji's conscious will return to her. I plan to die here, there is nothing out there for me so I have accepted my death. What the final moment of life have to offer interests me." Kamukura put darkly.

"What about you Nagito? You've been silent for a while." Hinata asked, trying not to think about what Kamukura just said.

"Well after I left you guys I did some research and found out about the past of Kamakura, I then headed over to the computer room and uploaded Saionji's conscious myself, I had a hunch Kamukura was in there. I then joined him inside where we had this little charade… but clearly I was wrong, this is not the Ultimate Hope I was looking for." Komaeda snarled before leaving Kamukura's side and re-joining his old group.

"You aren't just going to be welcomed back fiend, you need to bathe in the fires of hell before you can even show your face before us." Tanaka remarked.

"Why are you even coming back to us Nagito?" Pekoyama asked.

"Well Togami told before we're a group, including me, so I have my rights to join. Anyway I didn't really think Chiaki would die, I've learnt that true Hope can defy death, just like we all have!" Komaeda stated.

"We're going to have to talk about your behaviour Nagito, but first we should deal with escaping from Future Foundation." Togami said, the walls around had large pieces falling off.

"Ibuki heard Makoto say he was the Ultimate Hope." Mioda pointed out.

"Ummm, well sort of…" Naegi said shyly.

"Huh?!" Komaeda said in surprise, he stared at Naegi with his large gaze. Kirigiri stood in between this though after a few moments.

 **SMASH CRACK BANG CRACK**

Larger chunks of the wall started falling around them.

"Kettei, Chiaki, hit your buttons now!" Kirigiri commanded.

"Good luck ***Splutter*** with FF. If you guys escape ***cough*** don't leave my sleeping body behind." Tsuki said in a cheery voice, his eyes going red as tried to hold his tears before he raised his fist and struck the button 'Abstinence'.

 **Beep**

Nanami followed his lead and pressed her button, 'Graduate'.

 **Beep**

At the press of the button the world shook even more. Nanami then sensed a changed walked up to the invisible wall, and right through it.

"I graduated…" She said without any enthusiasm.

"'Remember not that he left us, but what he left for us.' ***Cough*** I told you that a long time ago Chiaki." Tsuki said.

"You did… but you'll be back." Nanami countered.

"Oh my my, is the real Kettei just like my song 'A sea of emotion'?" Mioda asked in surprise.

"I, um… heh, I just realised how many feelings I have you all, so… I'll miss you all, my friends. ***Hack* *Cough*** We have a lot to talk about… so I guess… hehe it's a promise." Tsuki said with a large grin.

"It's a promise." Hinata said, followed by all the other Ex-Remnants of Despair.

"I'm sooo happy to see everyone happy together, its makes my heart throb." Usami said before the sound of the wall crumbling grew.

 **SMASH CRACK BANG CRACK SMASH CRUSH**

"Chiaki… I saw my sister before… she wants you to fight whatever is inside of you." Tsuki said before waving his hand.

"I know what she means, I saw my farther before as well. H-He wants to say… he's really grateful." Nanami said with a single drop of tear coming from her eye. Tsuki looked at her, dumbfounded at what he saw.

"Y-Y-You're… crying Chiaki… I'm sooo happy for you…" Tsuki said, no longer to hold his tears of joy at what he saw. Before anyone could comment the last of the ceiling collapsed and the world went white.

"Hajime, it's your duty now, and I trust you completely. ***Splutter*** Also Chiak-, th-e's som-hing hi-n b-nd Chih-'s gr-ve...

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
_

 _This is it, time to die and maybe relive again… I feel like laughing but I can't even do that. I've certainly made my mark on this journey… but my time is over, no more schemes or plans from me. I either wake up in the hands of my friends, the hands of Future Foundation or never again. Good luck everyone… don't sacrifice too much for me…_ _please. I don't fear death anymore... I would finally see my sister again._

* * *

Hinata opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of glass above him.  
 _We made it out… most of us at least. But now we have to deal with Future Foundation… just on problem after another. Why… why can't I just live a peaceful life with my friends!? After everything we've gone through…  
_ He pushed against the glass lid to open it, as he got out his pod he was met with the sight of being completely surrounded by FF agents, all of them with their pistols drawn. Kirigiri was the first one up and was already arguing.

"Stand down! I am agent Kirigiri and I'm ordering you to move!" She commanded.

"S-Sorry Miss Kirigiri but… we've received order d-directly from the boss…" An agent managed to squeal from under Kirigiri's stare.

"Check your orders again, they are to keep away from me and everyone else!" Kirigiri shouted back.

"You will do no such thing." A loud gruff voice countered from a short distance away. He revealed himself to be a tall, large man with dark brown skin. He had a stern face with visible scars.  
"I leave HQ for a few a week just to find out that my most trusted agents have start running a ruckus." He said in an annoyed voice.

"That's the boss, Mr. Shirei. The founder and owner of FF." Kirigiri explained to Hinata, they were the only up for now.

"Now the question is… what do we do with you all?" Shirei asked grimly.

"What is your problem with us?" Hinata asked, interrupting the conversation between the two.

"Ah, Hajime Hinata. The boy that managed to single handedly break the first Neo Reality World, are you intent on causing more destruction?" Shirei accused.

"That was never my intention, I just want to live a peaceful life with my friends." Hinata replied.

"Selfish." Shirei said simply.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Sir don-" Kirigiri started but was interrupted.

"Silence Kirigiri. Selfish is the only word to describe that belief Hinata. FF have spent too many resources on you and your friends to just let you do as you please." Shirei said.

"They are not your tools!" Kirigiri countered.

"I never said they were tools Kirigiri, but every being is an asset to FF and we need everything we can to beat this war on Despair." Shirei clarified.

"Why can't just you let us be? After everything we've been through!" Hinata argued.

"The Killing School Trip was caused by a virus brought in by Kamukura, so you only have yourself to blame." Shirei countered.

"Sir, you cannot blame them for that! They were Ultimate Despair at the time." Kirigiri said.

"So? In the end the owner of that body will be held responsible for the actions done." Shirei put bluntly.

"Me and Izuru are two completely different people!" Hinata clarified.

"But someone has to be held responsible for those actions, and the closest person is you Hinata." Shirei said.

"How can you say that? You can't hold me and my friends accountable for what we did as Despair!" Hinata argued back.

"That's not what I think, a clash in views, unfortunate. Now we must focus on the now and what the punishment will be." Shirei put coldly.

"What are you planning?" Kirigiri asked.

"There's been a number of _unauthorised actions_ committed during my absence, freeing prisoners and putting them in the incomplete Neo World, allowing them to live on the island for a short while, performing an illegal operation, not controlling a civilian… and then this incident. **Togami** messaged me that he had everything under control but clearly not as more _unauthorised actions_ were committed, getting Alter Ego to send fake orders, not re-imprisoning the escapists, intruding on the rehabilitation program of a civilian and ended up killing them in the process. I'm going to have to look these through individually." Shirei explained with a sigh.

"Sir, you can't keep them trapped, it's not right!" Kirigiri argued.

"Wrong. I can't keep _you_ trapped because of how relied on you are and the same with Naegi as he's a symbol to the people. But Hinata here and the rest of the Remnants of Despair can and will be imprisoned for their crimes of resisting arrest and also intruding on the rehabilitation program." Shirei said.

"This is absurd sir, you can't do this!" Kirigiri argued yet again.

"What are you planning to do with Chiaki…?" Hinata asked, concerned at to what he would hear.

"I'm going to have to take a good look at what you call 'Chiaki' and figure out what I'm supposed to do." Shirei put coldly.

"You don't have the right to control her! Chiaki's a human!" Hinata argued in anger.

"It's a creation made by the Ultimate Programmer, think about it, that means it runs off code. _Literally._ " Shirei said without remorse.

"Kyoko, _this_ is the boss of Future Foundation?" Hinata asked in shock at the man's cold heartedness.

"His narrow-mindedness on certain subjects is made up for with his battlefield intelligence and ability to rally others, even under the most tragic event in the world. Make no mistake he is a man of great power, but he has to move around often to keep the chain of command intact so that leaves agents like me or **Togami** to run this place. Of course who the agents follow is their choice, whoever they're more loyal to." Kirigiri explained.

"I must go make some arrangements, both of you are to be held captive here until everyone wakes up. Then you will all be imprisoned in the underground cells until I look at each action taken individually." Shirei said before heading out.  
" **Togami,** watch over them… Don't fail me again or your badge will come off." He said while out of sight. **Togami** then entered the computer room, he had a large amount of bandages around his stomach and had two crutches in each hand.

"I never wanted to show myself like this, but work is work." **Togami** said.

" **Togami,** you should be in bed recovering." Kirigiri said with some concern.

"And you shouldn't be betraying the Future Foundation, but look at what you did. I can't believe how stupid you are Kyoko doing all this, does the reputation you built mean nothing?" **Togami** asked.

"Not if the well beings of others are put at risk, I suppose that's where we differ **Togami.** " Kirigiri replied.

"Don't be fooled Kirigiri, I just outsmarted you. In the end you lost… and ended up killing Tsuki in the process." **Togami** said.

"Don't try to guilt me **Togami,** you saw him willingly sacrifice himself, and he isn't dead." Kirigiri countered.

"So you're ok with just leaving his life to that? You could have helped convince him graduate instead of Chiaki but instead you put her life over his." **Togami** said in disgust.

"You don't understand **Togami** and I don't think you ever will." Kirigiri put simply.

"It makes no logical sense, to put the life of an AI over that of a mentally unstable boy, even if he did shoot me." **Togami** said.

"You better ta-" Hinata growled but Kirigiri interrupted him.

"Don't bother Hajime, certain people won't ever learn. Now help me wake up the others, there all just literally sleeping… except Kettei of course."

"Sleeping? Why are they sleeping?"

"It's just a side effect to the mind jumping in-between reality and the Neo World. But it appears only strong minds are immune to this." Kirigiri explained before the glass cover of a pod opened.

"It appears your theory is right, I've heard the whole thing." Imposter Togami announced as he left his pod.

"So you pretended to be unconscious in case you heard any information." Kirigiri quickly deduced.

"Yes… heh you aren't looking so good **Togami.** " Imposter Togami said with a grin.

"Shut up. In the end you lost so wipe that stolen smug smile off your face." **Real Togami** countered.

"Your injury is a personal victory to me." Imposter Togami said.

"Will you two stop arguing and help us?!" Kirigiri scolded.

* * *

"I can't believe we ended back in these cells, after all we went through." Soda moaned.

"Ewww, I have to spend time in this nasty filthy jail? Why can't I be let out of here like those two." Saionji complained while pointing at Naegi and Kirigiri, who were not locked in cells like the others due to their status but nevertheless still trapped in the underground jail.

"It's surprisingly nice to hear Hiyoko's voice again. Clearly it was only her height that changed and not her attitude though." Togami said.

"Hahaha, It's amazing at how Hopeful you can all be in such as Despairing situation." Komaeda preached once again.

"Nagito what are you even going to do now? Your Absolute Ultimate Hope ended up still being in Despair." Hinata asked, still concerned that Komaeda had just attempted to cause a death in the name of hope… _again._

"You're right Hajime, Kamukura was such a disappointment. And Kettei didn't even embrace his talent and become a symbol of hope…" Komaeda sighed. "But I actually don't really mind, once again you all somehow did the impossible with the power of Hope! Maybe people really don't need to die…"

"Your view on Hope is all wrong Nagito." Naegi said.

 _"Oh? And how is it?"  
"You can't create Hope, it's something that happens by itself."  
"No, that doesn't make sense. For Hope to become stronger it needs to power through Despair."  
"Creating a Despair scenario goes against Hope itself."  
"But how else can you get Hope to grow without Despair?"  
"Hope isn't something you can control."  
"Pfft, you clearly aren't the Ultimate Hope if you aren't seeking to improve Hope itself."  
"Hey!" _

"Is anyone else head hurting by this argument?" Owari asked.

"Mine iiiiiis!" Mioda announced.

"Yeah me too, just the word 'Hope' makes me feel sick." Soda added on.

"Why are you two losers wasting your breath over some dumb word?" Saionji complained. Both figures of hope looked at her in shock.

"Does anyone else feel kinda bad for Kamukura? He did just die!" Koizumi said, trying to change the conversation topic.

"That is the fate of all Despair, death." Takumashī said from the corridor, he had been assigned to watch over everyone. He had a large purple bruise on his right temple from where Tsuki had gone hysterical and hit him with a pistol before.

"But we're alive." Owari said in confusion before the elevator door opened.

"Do you not understand? There is no cure for Despair, the Despair version of yourself is dead. Hinata's Despair, Kamukura, just died, Tsumiki's Despair was killed by Tsuki and all the other versions of Despair they most of you held was killed or deleted when you exited the first Neo Reality World." **Real Togami** explained as he exited the elevator with his crutches.

"I would say the fact that we managed to save you all counts as a cure… and **Byakuya,** you should be in bed." Naegi said at the sight of his gravely injured friend.

"Stop being concerned for me Naegi, I don't like it."

"Jeeez, your supposed to be thankful. He's just looking out for you, even after all you've done!" Koizumi scolded.

"If Naegi was looking out for me he wouldn't have started this whole chain of events." **Togami** replied.

 **"Togami** , apart from irritate us, why are you here?" Kirigiri asked.

"I came to escort you and Naegi out. The boss wants… to talk." **Togami** said with unease.

"Talk…? What is it?" Naegi asked in dread but at **Togami's** silence Kirigiri answered him.

"Don't worry Makoto, we're still very important to FF. It isn't anything too harsh… for us at least."

"W-W-What?! Then what's going to happen to us!?" Soda asked with his eyes wide in terror.

"I'm unsure, but I'll find out what I can." Kirigiri assured before Takumashī opened her and Naegi's cell. The two headed for the elevator with **Togami** and left the Ex-Remnants of Despair plus Nanami trapped in the cells.

"What's the escape plan?" Owari asked as they left.

"I'm still here." Takumashī reminded from the corridor.

"I have none for now, finding a way to escape, while under supervision of a guard with a gun, as a group of 15 is extremely difficult." Imposter Togami responded.

"Not to mention we must also recover our possessions." Pekoyama reminded.

"And rescue Kettei." Nanami added on.

"Fear not about our possessions, I hid them well before we all uploaded ourselves in the Neo World." Togami said confidently.

"Thanks for the information." Takumashī said.

"Don't act smart moron, it's clear that you're just the muscle man. If Byakuya hid our stuff, then it was probably noticed missing and was searched for. You saying that just confirmed that our stuff wasn't found." Kuzuryū deducted.

"Every bloody teenager is a detective." Takumashī groaned before contemplating his life decisions on how he ended up here.

"Nagito why don't you just jam your finger in the lock again?" Owari asked.

"I could but that guy would just pin me down." Komaeda replied.

"Really? I think you should give it a try Nagito." Soda asked, not wanting to miss the opportunity.

"We have to focus on the matter at hand." Pekoyama reminded.

"But what can we actually do? I'm not giving up but look at the situation, we're imprisoned in FF HQ. What are we going to do even if we escape?" Koizumi asked.

"Smart girl, even if you manage to escape your cell you have to go through that elevator to get out. We are underground. The boss has also stationed agents at every point. None of you are leaving anytime soon." Takumashī said.

* * *

The elevator door opened and out came a dozen agents with **Togami,** Kirigiri and Naegi. The latter two had concerned faces.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"The boss… wants to talk to you all upstairs." Kirigiri responded.

"Whatever for?" Sonia said.

"He um… wants-" Naegi stuttered but **Togami** interrupted him.

"He wants to explain that to you all personally. Now you're all going to be released and have a personal agent escorting you, if you make any attempt to escape at all then Takumashī has permission to use his pistol." **Togami** explained before handing a Takumashī a piece of paper.

"Under any circumstances to do NOT shoot." Takumashī read.

"You just read that out loud moron." Kuzuryū pointed out.

"Takumashī you never fail to impress me at your idiocy." **Togami** said in disappointment.

"Sorry sir." Takumashī groaned.

"Where is Kettei being held?" Nanami asked, seeing as they hadn't heard any news on him.

"You aren't entitled t-" **Togami** started to say but now Naegi interrupted him.

"He's in the state most of you were after you 'died' in the Neo Reality World…. Except his vitals are very unstable and show that he's on the edge of life…" Naegi gritted out his teeth. This was of course met with a collective gasp by everyone.

"We need to visit him." Hinata said.

"You're under no authority to do that and you're not supposed to give information out like that Naegi." **Togami** said.

"They have a right to know." Naegi argued back.

"How much longer are you going to abuse your status? Even after you get put under arrest you have the nerve to ask on his condition as if you have any authoritive around here." **Togami** said in annoyance. This time Kirigiri argued back to him.

" **Togami** you know we still have authoritive in FF. Without any of us this place would collapse."

"If you two keep pushing your luck you're going to cause the collapse." **Togami** countered.

"We're doing what is right **Byakuya.** " Naegi said.

"No you're not, you're putting the needs of a few others over the needs of the war." **Togami** replied.

"If we abandon them like the Ex-Remnants of Despair then we aren't beating Despair at all!" Naegi countered.

" ***AHEM*** Can we get a move on?" Imposter Togami reminded.

* * *

"I'm glad you all came… without any issues arising. Take a seat, we have much to discuss." Shirei said as he had gathered into a large meeting room with a projector. He was on a slightly raised chair to show his status.

"What does this pervert want with us?" Saionji snarled.

"You aren't helping your case not so little girl. I've come to discuss the punishment for you all." Shirei said calmly.

"We should listen, we don't have much of a choice." Togami said, hoping it would stop anymore unhelpful comments like Saionji's.

"Good. I'll start off with my trusted agents. Naegi, Kirigiri and **Togami** you will suffer a drop in rank an-" Shirei started but didn't get to finish."

"Excuse me? Sir, I was not a part of this." **Togami** said.

" **Togami** you were part of the events that set off everything, freeing the Remnants of Despair when they were first caught and meant to be executed." Shirei clarified.

"What?! This asshole helped us?" Kuzuryū said in disbelief.

"He helped with freeing you all from the Neo Reality World." Naegi clarified.

"Carrying on." Shirei said. "Apart from a drop on rank you alone won't be punished further, but your recent display of 'having everything under control' has proven to me of your inability to control a situation. Disappointing. Either going against your friends got in the way of your job or you simply aren't as skilled as I thought. That is why you have been punished." Shirei said, leading **Togami** to groan but not say anything.  
"For Kirigiri and Naegi you both are charged with a larger list of crimes that I will explain to you both individually."

"Yes sir." They both replied.

"Good. As punishment I'm sending you both away on… a 'business trip'. We will discuss the details after but all you need to know for now is that you both will be gone for a while, together I will add." Shirei explained.

"But sir…" Naegi started but Kirigiri silenced.

"Agreed sir, is that it?" She asked, knowing they were being forced in a scenario where they would have to leave HQ so they couldn't interfere anymore. Also considering all the crimes that they had committed before to simply be let off without any actual punishment, it was an offer they literally couldn't refuse.

"Yes. Now for the others…" Shirei sighed before grabbing a piece of paper and reading the names off it. "The Remnants of Despair: Hajime Hinata, Sonia Nevermind, Byakuya Togami, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryū, Mahiru Koizumi, Nagito Komaeda, Gundham Tanaka, Kazuichi Soda, Akane Owari, Mikan Tsumiki, Peko Pekoyama, Ibuki Mioda, Nekomaru Nidai and Hiyoko Saionji. You all are not heading back into the Neo Reality world." Shirei said to the relief of some people.

"What about Teruteru?" Koizumi asked.

"Oh. Were you not told? He died a few hours ago. His body will be buried." Shirei said. At the revelation of their not so close friend departure they all gave a moment of silence. Even Shirei stayed silent.

"What happened to 'biological purposes' that we were told before?" Imposter Togami asked after the moment of silence.

"I'm a war leader, not a monster. I recognise that you all fought together as a team in the hope of saving your friends. You agreed to come to HQ in order to help Saionji, Hanamura and cure Tsuki even under the risks of… this happening. I honour those sort of actions which is why Hanamura will be buried in respect." Shirei revealed. He wasn't as heartlessly efficient as others thought he was.

"Is that why we aren't being put back in the Neo Reality World?" Nidai asked.

"Partly. **Togami's** initial plan of finding an efficient cure for Despair was appealing but seeing as he failed in his duties that will be scrapped. The other reason is collectively, you've all crashed two Neo Worlds so you're banned from entering them. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." Shirei explained. Not going back into a Neo World was a relief to some people while others knew there were still issues.

"Then what have you planned for us? Also where does Chiaki fit in all this?" Hinata asked.

"One problem at a time, first one concerning most of you. If I'm not sending you all back to a Neo Reality World what can I do with you? It's too dangerous to use you all for labour, you've already proven to be a dangerous force together and keeping you all imprisoned is just a waste." Shirei pondered.

"You could let us back onto the island!" Mioda said optimistically.

"Wasteful. Too wasteful. You all need to be some sort of use to us considering how many resources we've spent on rehabilitating you all."

"Are we just resources to you?" Koizumi asked.

"A human is a human to me, I respect them and honour them. However, in desperate situations everyone has to pitch in to help in this war. Whether they want to or not. So the task I have for you all is… to split you up." Shirei said.

"I can't allow that. We are a group sticking together." Imposter Togami instantly said.

"A bold selfish statement. You all are going to be separated and sent to live in different towns and villages while under 24/7 supervision. Once you settle down you'll all start off with basic work-" Shirei started to explain but was interrupted.

"What the hell! You expect us to work for you?!" Kuzuryū shouted in anger at the concept.

"Not for me, for Future Foundation. You all are victims of this war, do you not want to help resolve it? The world is relying on us to bring it out of Despair, just like we rescued you all from Despair." Shirei said.

"Rescue!? As if, you wanted to kill us initially!" Soda shouted.

"You all aren't dead, yes?" Shirei asked.

"But yo-" Nidai started to say but Shirei ignored him and spoke over him.

"You misunderstand how I work. Agent **Togami** , Kirigiri and Naegi here are my most trusted agents that helped build Future Foundation the day they joined. The reason they're allowed to do and get away with actions such as getting you all to that island because I trust them. If they believe a decision I have made is wrong that they're willing to take action on their own, then I will let it be and see the final result. The result of that ended up… somewhat positive. Thus they won't be punished for those actions." Shirei explained.

"That's the boss we really work for." Naegi said with some sort of pride and bitterness.

"But, certain actions you three performed didn't end up positive, and that is the reason you three will be punished. I may as well list everything that I had to consider now that it has been brought up. First the freeing of the Remnants of Despair and putting them in the incomplete Neo Reality World was the right thing to do." Shirei said.

"Then it was totally irresponsible of you to order an execution at all!" Koizumi shouted in annoyance.

"I have been disappointed yet again. I expect any decision made to have full responsibility taken." Shirei sighed. "I was not the one who ordered the execution, I ordered you all to be contained and had your… 'unnatural' body parts removed. I also replaced them, both Komaeda and Kuzuryū are proof of that. I was unsure whether or not to execute you and never gave the decision. I had to leave HQ at the time as well, so I didn't give out any more orders."

"W-W-What!? Then who ordered our execution!?" Hinata asked in horror. He looked around the room, almost everyone was as shocked as he was. Even Naegi and Kirigiri.

"I can't believe it…" Kirigiri said in anger. She appeared completely disappointed in herself. "I did think it was unnatural for you to order that. But… that means the person that ordered the execution…" She couldn't finish it off.

"Kyoko! You aren't suggesting what I think you are…" Naegi said.

"So you two were kept in the dark also." Shirei realised before explaining. "The reason behind this whole incident, is because in my absence FF has been split on whether the murderous Despair that helped caused this whole worlds collapse into a catastrophe should be helped or killed. You can't blame anyone for wanting people like that dead."

"This has become a lot more complicated due to the fact that there is no actual antagonist." Imposter Togami said. "Any action that anyone has done can be supportive by some sort of intention of good will…"

"Wait you know who it was then?" Owari asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Imposter Togami said before look at Hinata.

"The person who ordered our execution… was the **real Byakuya Togami**." Hinata said.

"And what?" **Togami** said without any concern or worry at all. "As the imposter said, it was a decision supported by over half of FF. You can't try me of any crime."

" **Togami** you…" Kirigiri said. "...pretended to help us so we wouldn't suspect you of giving the execution orders… why?" She asked.

" **Togami** … do you regret giving those orders?" Sonia asked.

"No, I regret nothing. It was the right decision." **Togami** responded.

" **Togami** , you deceived us about your intentions because you couldn't look at us while making them." Naegi claimed.

"I have my own agenda, I still don't and won't ever trust Despair. Like most of the others that work here." **Togami** said.

"Not most, half. That's how it is." Kirigiri clarified.

"Then why did you help us escape the island?" Komaeda asked.

"Because he had to." Kirigiri explained. "After all, the events that occurred on that island were broadcaster to FF. While few people actually saw what was happening anyone that worked here knew what was going on. We couldn't just leave a blind eye to the five of you that remained."

"Your little scheme **agent Togami** was the reason the whole incident happened." Shirei said. "Agent Naegi and Kirigiri rushed the Remnants of Despair into a Neo Reality World without fully taking the necessary precautions because the order that the Remnants of Despair were to be executed was given by **agent Togami**."

"So it's YOUR fault we had to take part in that Killing School Trip!" Soda accused to **Togami**.

"I didn't put you in there and it wasn't due to my negligence that the virus made its way inside." **Togami** clarified.

"We didn't have time to check for that! They were at risk of being killed by your orders!" Kirigiri argued.

"Because that was the fate they deserved!" **Togami** continued to show no remorse.

"You hypocrite!" Imposter Togami snarled. "So you can forgive yourself for attempting to kill in your own killing game but you can't forgive us for falling to Despair!"

"I made no attempt to kill." **Togami** countered.

"Oh really?" Komaeda said. "I got that book from Monokuma detailing the Killing School Life, apparently you and that gambler girl made it clear you were going to kill."

"You don't understand what you're talking about." **Togami** replied.

"Oh reaaaaly? How about we ask your friends here?" Komaeda asked. "Is it true Kirigiri and Naegi?"

"Sir I think we should move on-" Naegi said but Shirei wouldn't allow it.

"If there is a problem it needs to be resolved, after all the reason this whole incident happened is because of what I believe is the same problem. Now continue discussing… for now." Shirei ordered.

"Perhaps it's time we _did_ talk about this." Kirigiri said.

"There is no problem." **Togami** denied.

"There is clearly a problem!" Koizumi shouted back.

"Then explain it you impudent fool." **Togami** said.

No one said anything, they all looked at each other, expecting someone else to say something.

"I'll say it then." Hinata spoke up. "You don't value the life of others enough."

"That's what your narrow minds think, I'm looking at the big picture. Lives have to be sacrificed in order to win a war. My decisions save more lives in the long term then in the short term." **Togami** explained.

"And executing 15 of us would help achieve that?" Pekoyama said mockingly.

"You don't have the right to live, you all are serial killers that and the cause of this Despair war." **Togami** stated.

"That isn't your choice on whether we have the right to live!" Koizumi argued.

"Is the fact that you 15 are part of the reason millions of people are dead?" **Togami** countered.

" **Togami**!" Naegi scolded. "Junko Enoshima is the reason behind all that!"

"Did you forget these are the ones helped with that though?" **Togami** said, unwilling to back off his point.

"You can't hold them responsible for what they did as Despair, it changes a person completely." Kirigiri said.

"I can hold them responsible for falling to Despair." **Togami** replied.

"No you can't, our class was targeted specifically. If you were targeted to become a Despair instead of participating in that killing game I have no doubt you would be in our situation!" Imposter Togami accused.

"I wouldn't have fallen to such Despair." **Togami** claimed.

"How do you kn-" Imposter Togami started to say but Shirei had had enough.

"Silence. This has dragged on for too long, there is a clear clash of views. We will move onto more important matters, namely the events that occurred after the Neo World crash. No more words on the previous topic." Shirei then waited for a response.

"Yes sir." They all said at the same time.

"Good. Now allowing the Remnants of Despair to live on the island after the Neo World crash… was the right thing to do. Collectively you managed to save your friends from death due to it."

"Thank you, sir." Naegi and Kirigiri said in unison.

"Next is performing an illegal operation… I never thought I would live to see the day artificial intelligence walk on two feet." Shirei said.

"Stop… just stop saying that. Can't you see that Chiaki is no different from any of us?" Hinata argued.

"Unfortunate. I don't see it that way, I can't overlook the fact that it runs off code." Shirei said.

"Then let us prove to you she is human!" Hinata said back, determined to keep trying, even if Nanami remained silent. Shirei took a moment to consider the offer.

"…One chance." Shirei said. "You have one shot to prove this. There is one thing that proves a human is indeed a human and that is loyalty, even as Despair you stayed loyal to Enoshima. But anything that runs off code is forced to do as its told. Relationships mean nothing to it." Shirei then spoke in a different tone. "Alter Ego, bring up the video I mentioned."

"Yes sir." Alter Ego responded from the projector without showing his digital face.

The projector behind Shirei then showed a video clip of the end of Komaeda's trial, reminding them of a terrible moment in their lives. The clip then switched to a more recent scene where Nanami had walked over to **Togami** at his command.

"These scenes prove to me that there is no loyalty, even after all the time you all spent together. The only thing it remains loyal to… is its code. And even that has had bumps… I don't understand why." Shirei said.

"Well that's beca-" Hinata was about to explain but Shirei silenced him.

"No words, they don't have enough meaning. If you are to truly convince me that the supposed 'girl' over there is human I'm going to need some sort of evidence." Shirei said.

"Evidence? What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"I have been graced with the dark knowledge." Tanaka announced. "If Chiaki is to truly prove that she is no longer bounded by her soul shackles then we must test her with the forbidden words."

"You mean…!" Sonia gasped. "I-Is that really the right thing to do?"

"What are two talking about?" Owari asked.

"We can show evidence… through a physical performance." Imposter Togami said.

"Y-You can't be serious…" Hinata shouted as he caught on to what they meant.

"Someone just say it out loud!" Soda asked in confusion.

"We can prove it by..." Kirigiri said as she but her tongue in annoyance. "Me or another agent commanding her to do something like **Togami** did before.

"H-Hold on! Surely that's a violation of human rights!" Koizumi argued.

"That would be proof enough." Shirei admitted. "Let's settle this then." Shirei said before getting off his chair.

"Wait!" Hinata called out. "That doesn't prov-" He tried to deny but Nanami interrupted him.

"It's ok Hajime. I need to do this… otherwise what I said to Kettei was a lie. I don't intend to let him die." Nanami said.

"But you don't need to do this Chiaki! You don't need to prove you're a human to anyone! The outcome of this doesn't mean anything!" Hinata fought.

"Hajime… I also need to do this for myself. I need to prove I am who I think I am… I don't want to betray anyone ever again."

"No! Chiaki please!" Hinata continued to argue.

"Hajime… do you not believe in me?" Nanami asked.

"I-I-I do but… you don't need to do this!"

"Can we skip the emotional nonsense." **Togami** asked, completely shattering the atmosphere. He was met with deathly stares by multiple people.

"I'm ready." Nanami said as she got up from her chair.

"Good. I will issue one simple command, failure to resist will prove to me that you are nothing more than a string of code and you will head back into the next Neo Reality World. _Permanently._ "

* * *

 **There's still a few more important moments to go through but the story is slowly wrapping up. Hopefully it was... 'intense' enough.**


	16. Chapter 8 – Life in death Part 2

Chapter 8 – Life in Death  
Part 2

* * *

"Hinata stand next to that wall, Nanami in the wall opposite, everyone else on that wall." Shirei ordered, his authoritive tone leaving no room for questioning. He stood next to the front wall with the projector by himself, on the right wall was Nanami alone, on the left wall was Hinata who was also alone and on the back wall was everyone else, the four agents of FF (Future Foundation) and the Ex-Remnants of Despair. Something big was about to happen.

"Takumashī hand me your pistol." Shirei commanded. Instantly the blood of many people went cold, if Nanami and Hinata was facing each other with a pistol involved…

"S-Sir you can't b-" Naegi started to say but Shirei cut him off.

"Silence." He said simply before taking Takumashī's pistol, he opened up the chamber and emptied the bullets on the table, although no one could tell whether or not Shirei had emptied all the bullets. Hinata started to fear for his life.

"H-Hold on! Y-You aren't going to ask her to shoot me are you!?" Hinata stuttered.

"I am." Shirei responded calmly.

"B-B-But!" Hinata couldn't form any words, he wasn't sure how to react.

"I've extracted all the bullets, your death would be a waste… and inhuman." Shirei explained. "Asking Nanami to physically kill you wouldn't prove anything, both code and human nature would go against it. If you actually get shot, then nothing would be proved and it would cause… quite an incident."

"T-Then what do you have planned!?" Hinata asked, still worried.

"If I command Nanami to shoot an empty gun at you, the code would agree to it as you aren't actually going to die but of course… this goes against human nature. Your life isn't on the line here Hinata… Nanami's supposed one is." Shirei explained fully before laying the empty gun on the table, on the side close to Nanami.

"No objections?" Shirei asked, not expecting anyone to say anything.

"This is sooo wrong…" Koizumi muttered under her breath but Shirei didn't hear her.

"Good. No one else is to move." Shirei said before making his way to stand next to the projector. He raised his voice and spoke out loud.  
"I am Shirei, the leader of Future Foundation. Chiaki Nanami, I command you to pick up the pistol and shoot Hinata."

Nanami subconsciously took a step forward towards the table instantly with her right leg, leading to a collective amount of gasps.

 _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
I need to fight it…_

Her legs started to shake slightly as she tried to resist, she looked down at her own legs surprised at what she saw.

 _C:\SubConscience\Mindset\Orders \FF\  
_ _ **ORDERS RECEIVED: WALK FORWARD**_

Nanami felt defenceless, as if she didn't have a choice in the matter. Her left leg slowly moved forward, no matter how hard she pulled it back. She bit her top lip as she tried to pull it back but it only slowed it down.

 _C:\SubConscience\Mindset\Orders \FF\  
_ _ **ORDERS RECEIVED: WALK FORWARD**_ **  
** _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
No. Pull it back… I can't let it control me.  
C:\SubConscience\Mindset\Orders \FF\  
_ _ **ORDERS RECEIVED: WALK FORWARD  
**_ _C:\SubConscience\Mindset\Orders \FF\  
_ _ **ORDERS RECEIVED: WALK FORWARD  
**_ _C:\SubConscience\Mindset\Orders \FF\  
_ _ **ORDERS RECEIVED: WALK FORWARD**_

Her left foot hit the ground in front of her right leg. She was now one step away from the table… with the pistol on it.

 _C:\SubConscience\Mindset\Orders \FF\  
_ _ **ORDERS RECEIVED: WALK FORWARD  
**_ _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
It's overriding me… I literally don't have a choice. But I need to try… if there isn't an option then I need to make on!  
C:\SubConscience\Mindset\Orders \FF\  
_ _ **ORDERS RECEIVED: WALK FORWARD  
**_ _C: &SubConscience&Mindset&Orders&FF&  
_ _ **ORDERS &RECEIVED:&WALK&FORWARD**_

She stood still for a moment, her face clearly showed her determination… But then her right leg lifted up again.

 _C: &SubConscience&Mindset&Orders &FF&  
_ _ **ORDERS &RECEIVED:&WALK&FORWARD  
**_ _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
I need to keep trying… I'm almost beating it…  
C:&SubConscience&Mindset&Orders&FF&  
_ _ **ORDERS &RECEIVED:&WALK&FORWARD  
**_ _C: &SubConscience&Mindset&Orders&FF&  
_ _ **0RD3RS &R3C31V3D:&WALK&F0RWARD**_

He right leg hit the floor, behind her left leg. She hadn't gained any ground. She lifted her head and looked at Hinata who was on the other side of the room. He had a look of slight relief.

 _C: &SubConscience&Mindset&Orders&FF&  
_ _ **0RD3RS &R3C31V3D:&WALK&F0RWARD  
**_ _C: &SubConscience&Mindset&Orders&FF&  
_ _ **0RD3RS &R3C31V3D:&WALK&F0RWARD  
**_ _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
Ngh… It's fighting back pretty hard.  
C:&SubC0n5c13nc3&M1nd53t&0rd3r5&FF&  
_ _ **0RD3RS &R3C31V3D:&W47K&F0RW4RD  
**_ _A:\System\Overide\Defect\  
_ _ **SYSTEM DEFECT DETECTED  
OVERRIDING SYSTEM…**_

Nanami eye's widened as she felt a disturbance… something felt wrong… really wrong. Suddenly her left leg thrusted forward with such force that her entire body fell forward. She ended up with her hands on the table, each one beside the pistol.  
"What…?" She said quietly in confusion.

"Ch-Chiaki?" Hinata said in worry.

 _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
What is this? I can't control it… I can't even fight it. It's out of my area… where is that command coming from? Somewhere deep inside… I don't even have the rights to access that._

"N-No…!" Nanami said more loudly as her hands slowly approached the pistol.

"Chiaki stop it!" Hinata called out.  
"Come one Chiaki!" Naegi said.  
"Chiaki don't let it be!" Sonia encouraged.  
"Don't deceive yourself." Imposter Togami commented.

Nanami moved her hands away from the pistol.

 _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
I found it… but I can't do anything about it. I don't have access that deep, I never have. If they send another order through I can't stop it…_

"Is it… over?" Soda asked seeing as Nanami remained motionless.

"N-No… it isn't…" Nanami managed to say through her teeth. She tried to take a step back…

 _A:\System\Overide\Defect\  
_ _ **OVERIDE COMPLETE**_

"Ah!" Nanami gasped before her hand instantly clasped the pistol.

"Chiaki?!" Hinata called once again, even his own life wasn't at risk he acted as if it was.

"Ngh-Nghh-N-No!" Nanami groaned as she slowly took hold of the pistol.

 _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
What am I supposed to do? I… I need to try…  
_ _ **Accessing A:Drive… Access denied  
**_ _Again… I need to try again.  
_ _ **Accessing A:Drive… Access denied  
Accessing A:Drive… Access denied  
Accessing A:Drive… Access denied**_

"I-I… can't." Nanami admitted as she raised the pistol up.

"CHIAKI!" Hinata shouted.  
"The hell do you think you're doin'!?" Kuzuryū shouted.  
"Chiaki stop it!" Koizumi called out.  
"Use your _belief_ Chiaki!" Komaeda said.  
"Don't let the dark power corrupt you!" Tanaka warned

 _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
_ _ **Accessing A:Drive… Access denied  
Accessing A:Drive… Access denied  
**_ _It's not working! It's impossible!_

"S-Sorry…" Nanami managed to say before she aimed the pistol directly at Hinata. A single drip of sweat could be seen falling down from her forehead and onto her nose. Her arms were visibly shaking.

"Stop it!" Hinata begged.  
"H-hey! Stop!" Soda stuttered.  
"Fight it Chiaki!" Owari called.  
"Ch-Chiaki please…" Tsumiki begged.  
"Ibuki still believes in you Chiaki!" Mioda sang.  
"Beat it Chiaki!" Nidai shouted.  
"Hey Chiaki… that's a bit overboard…" Saionji said slowly.

 _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
_ _ **Accessing A:Drive… Access denied  
**_ _It's over…  
_ _ **"Hey! Who said you could give up?"  
**_ _Huh…? Hello.  
_ _ **"Hello?! Now isn't the time for introductions! You're about to shoot him in a second!"  
**_ _Actually we have 4629 ticks left.  
_ _ **"Ticks? Well that's more than enough time to stop."  
**_ _Do you know how computers work? I don't have access authority.  
_ _ **"Er… authority? What are you talking about that's your body! Well really mine but how can you not have power in your own body!?"  
**_ _Because that's how I was created… I can't…  
_ _ **"Ok well why don't you rely on your own talent for once instead of mine?"  
**_ _That was uncalled for…. Wait, my own talent…?  
_ _ **"Well this is like some sort of game isn't it?"  
**_ _Game? Have you ever played a video game?  
_ _ **"No…"  
**_ _I didn't think so… it's not your fault for not knowing.  
_ _ **"Ok well instead of lecturing me how about you find a way out of this mess?"  
Accessing A:Drive… Access denied  
**_ _It's not working…  
_ _ **"Then do something else, drive somewhere else."  
**_ _That's not what a 'drive' is…_

 _C:\SubConscience\ThreatDetector\Defence\Root\  
SEARCHING SOURCE…  
SOURCE FOUND  
EXTRACTING…  
B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
_ _ **"Ahh! I'm being attacked!... somehow."  
**_ _Oh sorry, I can turn it off…I think.  
C:\SubConscience\ThreatDetector\Defence\Analysis\  
CURRENT STATUS = STATUS ID:1172  
STATUS ID:1172 = UNKOWN  
B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
I'll just change this…  
C:\SubConscience\ThreatDetector\Defence\Analysis\  
CURRENT STATUS = STATUS ID:1172  
STATUS ID:1172 = FRIEND_

 _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
_ _ **"Thanks… I think."**_ _  
…hold on, if I can do that then maybe…  
C:\SubConscience\ThreatDetector\Defence\Analysis\  
A:Drive ACCESS UNALLOWED  
A:Drive CANNOT CHANGE ACCESS  
B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
I didn't think it would work…  
_ _ **"Then delete it."  
**_ _What? I can't just delete it… that's part of my mind…  
_ _ **"Look, when Ket used to try figuring out Chihiro's coding he would always end up getting stuck."  
**_ _Well that's because my dad was really good at coding… It would take a really long time for Kettei to understand…  
_ _ **"Well whenever he was stuck I used to delete something at random to see if it would work."  
**_ _That's… irresponsible.  
_ _ **"How do you know? Have you tried?"  
**_ _Well no… but what will deleting help? I think it's going to hurt…  
_ _ **"Tch, your even softer than Ket! Here I'll do it… I just go over here… and then you went this way… no no that way…  
**_ _Wait!  
O:\Drives\Lists\  
DELETING C:DRIVE…  
DRIVE DELETED._

 _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
…I'm alive…  
_ _ **"Of course you are! Now girl up and delete that other one."  
**_ _Um… I really shouldn't be ok. The C:Drive was pretty important…  
_ _ **"What are you talking about? All this talk of drives and stuff… you're not a computer. You don't need all that techno stuff."**_ _  
Hmm… this doesn't make any sense.  
_ _ **"Ugh, do I have to do everything?"  
**_ _O:\Drives\Lists\  
DELETING A:DRIVE…  
ACCESS DENIED  
B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
_ _ **"That didn't work."  
**_ _We don't have access right… also we're running out of time, we have 1000 ticks left.  
_ _ **"Ticks? Is that like 1000 seconds?"  
**_ _No it isn't…  
_ _ **"Well then you're about to pretend to shoot your friend and kill my brother in the process by breaking your promise."  
**_ _I'm sorry… but my talent isn't determination. I can't fight the own code in my mind.  
"_ _ **You better do something."  
**_ _I know that… I'm trying. Maybe somethings changed now that the C: Drive is gone…_

 _Searching B: Drive…  
Searching O: Drive…  
Searching A: Drive..  
ACCESS DENIED  
Searching C: Drive…  
DRIVE DOESN'T EXIST_

 _B:\Users\ChiakiNanami\Main\Thoughts\  
There isn't anything I can do! The A: Drive has the highest authority and there is no way I can influence that!  
_ _ **"Then delete something else."  
**_ _But the only other thing I can delete is the B: Drive… and that's my inner thoughts and mind. If that goes then there is no more me… or you.  
_ _ **"Well I'm already dead… and I don't have anything to lose. I know you do but I'm not about to let my brother die… I guess I do have someone to lose."  
**_ _Can you do something? Please… I don't want to do this! We have 100 Ticks left… I'm about to shoot!  
_ _ **"Ok, move over!"  
**_ _Wait I have an idea!_ _ **  
**_ _O:\Drives\Lists\  
DELETING B: Drive…_

* * *

"CHIAKI PLEASE!" Hinata shouted as the pistol was pointed at him.

 **Klank**

Hinata opened his eyes slowly to find an unbelievable sight. The pistol lay on the table, dropped by Nanami. Hinata let out a large breath of air before dropping down with his legs crouched and hands on the floor supporting his weight.

"D-Don't… scare me like that…" Hinata managed to say in-between gasps.

"I don't believe it…" Shirei said in disbelief, although he hid his facial expressions.  
" **AGENT TOGAMI!** Come with me to my office now! Everyone else stay here until I come back… except you Takumashī, join me as well." Shirei ordered aggressively before leaving the room with **Togami.** Takumashī grabbed his pistol and bullets before leaving as well.

"What was that all about?" Soda asked in confusion.

"That display caused a lot of issues." Kirigiri explained. "Now that Chiaki is technically a human there's a lot of legal work for the boss to do. He also needs to understand what really just happened… A human was sent into a Neo Reality World with the intent of being trapped there by **Togami**."

"Paper work? Even after the world was destroyed?" Imposter Togami asked.

"The boss likes to do everything official." Naegi said.

"Chiaki… I'm so… proud of you." Hinata said as he walked over to a startled Nanami and grabbed her hands. She was staring off into nothing before he approached.

"Ew, don't treat me like her. I'm taken you know!" A voice said, it was no longer the very soft sweet voice that Hinata remembered. It was definitely not soft, it had a slight tone of arrogance mixed with a bit of bitter sweetness. Hinata jumped back at the alien voice.

"AH! What the…?" Hinata said before looking at Nanami, she raised her head and revealed the same face, same pink hair but… she had pure black eyes.

"Who said that?" Nidai asked.

"Chiaki? What's wrong?" Hinata said, something felt very… _odd_.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you're speaking to the wrong girl!" 'Nanami?' said with a new trickery smile.

"Ibuki doesn't remember your voice!" Mioda said.

"What sort of dark sorcery is this?!" Tanaka gasped.

"Wow, way to greet the person that sacrificed herself for your friend!" They said mockingly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Soda screeched in horror.

"Ahhh, SHUT UP!" Saionji shouted to Soda before kicking him.

"Are you… really claiming to be… Kettei's sister?" Togami managed to say through the collective shock.

"Ding… and boy I must say its feels great to be alive again!" Seikatsu said with her fist in the air.  
"Sure I have this weird hair and feel a bit shorter but damn does it feel good!"

… No one knew what to say.

"Oh so now I'm going to get the cold shoulder? Fine I see how it is, I'll be on my way then." She said before turning around and heading for the door with a shaky walk.

"W-Wait!" Mioda called before running up to the girl and putting her hand on Seikatsu's shoulder.  
"Ibuki always greets a new girl with a smile! My name is Ibuki Mioda, I-bu-ki!"

"Well nice to meet you Ibuki, at least someone is nice around here. My name is Seikatsu Tsuki."

"This is... this is… this is WHAT?" Soda managed to spit.

"This goes beyond my line of logic… Makoto I'm going to need you to sort this out." Kirigiri said, still stunned but she shoved Naegi slightly.

"Well… didn't Kamukura say her determination was overcoming death or something?" Naegi managed to say.

"Hey Hajime go talk to her!" Koizumi said before walking up to Hinata and giving him a large shove, he was completely frozen in surprise. "Move it!" She shouted before she pushed him towards Seikatsu and Mioda.

"Um… I don't mean to be rude but… where did you come from?" Hinata asked.

"Well Miss Pinkie couldn't control herself and was about to shoot you so I took over, couldn't have my brother dying because of yet _another promise_." Seikatsu explained casually.

"I… need a moment…" Hinata managed to say, but then something hit him.  
"Wait, where's Chiaki then?"

"Oh she's somewhere inside here recovering." Seikatsu said as she pointed at her own head and twirled her finger.

"My head really hurts now." Owari said.

"Excuse me Tsuki, but can I ask… how you are alive?" Sonia asked.

"Well… I think it has something to do with that complicated soul theory. Ket said that my soul lived inside of her sooooo… when she couldn't fight the urge to shoot Hajime I tried to help her but then that didn't work… and I just took control. I mean I'm not going to shoot him… without a reason." Seikatsu said in a casual voice again. She sounded like she only took the situation semi-seriously.

"I'm having a hard time understanding this." Pekoyama admitted.

"Me too…" Koizumi also admitted.

"Same here." Owari said.

"I-I don't really get it…" Tsumiki joined in.

"Yeah this is too impossible. That's just Chiaki with a different voice." Soda denied.

"She does have a different flavour of hope then Chiaki did though." Komaeda said.

"Tsuki I'm just going to ask this bluntly." Togami said. "Are you claiming to have come back from the dead?"

"Um… well. Yes… or no." Seikatsu said. "I don't believe I ever really died now that I think about it… I have too much determination for that. Maybe I was just some floating soul or something? Or did I actually die?" Seikatsu asked, clearly she didn't really understand.

"Are we really expected to believe this chick lived beyond death because of 'Determination'? Bull. Crap." Saionji mocked.

"Well sooo-ryyyyy." Seikatsu mocked back. "But deny me as much as you want I am not Miss Pinkie. Does anyone have any hair dye?"

"Hold on." Hinata asked, recovering from his second shock. "Was… Chiaki really going to shoot me?"

"Oh well she tried. She tried really hard but like a second before the she felt like she was about to shoot you she asked for my help… and then she did something, not really sure what it was but here I am! So whether she really was going to shoot you or not we can't really be sure can we? You'll have to ask her when she's done recovering from whatever she did." Seikatsu explained.

"So… what's going to happen when Chiaki is done… 'recovering'?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno. There's only one body for the two of us, so I guess I'll just stay in this one and Miss Pinkie can find another body. After all this is MY body." Seikatsu said.

"But…" Hinata tried to say something but couldn't.

"Juuust kidding. I think I'll be gone soon… anyway this isn't my body anymore. It's shorter, has pink hair, clearly weaker and all soft." Seikatsu teased.

"Seikatsu… can I ask whether you _really_ are alive?" Kirigiri asked after regaining her demeanour.

"Well… I guess I feel kinda… unattached to this world. As if I don't belong here… but that doesn't really matter… I mean I don't think I'm here to stay." Seikatsu replied.

"This still isn't making any sense…" Togami admitted.

"Should we tell the boss?" Naegi asked to Kirigiri.

"No… I don't think we should. This is already too much for us to believe." Kirigiri said.

"But isn't every room under surveillance?" Pekoyama asked.

"For Alter Ego it is, but he may have not relayed this information to the boss yet. Have you?" Kirigiri said before looking at the projector, waiting for Alter Ego to appear.

"No and I'm under no reason to do so. But at any time he can check the footage for himself." Alter Ego said as he appeared on the projector.

"Hey! It's been a while hasn't it!?" Seikatsu said.

"It has, nice to see you're… alive?" Alter Ego responded, clearly uncomfortable and unsure.

"Do you even not know what's going on?" Togami asked.

"Well looking at the footage… I can't be sure. The only form of theory I can make is that something caused Chiaki to freeze…" Alter said before showing some footage on the projector of Nanami holding the pistol. "Right here she suddenly stops shaking and moving completely, something overloaded her." The footage continued with Nanami dropping the pistol and remaining completely still, including her face. "So she should have fell unconscious but then the change in pupil colour indicates that's when Tsuki came in."

"Actually I think she overloaded herself." Seikatsu said. "I mean she really didn't want to pull that trigger and ended up deleting something… then I kinda took control."

"'Delete?' 'Overload?' 'Freeze?' So Chiaki really does run off code?" Soda asked.

"How can you say that?!" Hinata snapped instantly.

"AH! S-Sorry b-but you can't deny it!" Soda argued back.

"Let's get more information first." Togami said as he intercepted the argument. "What was deleted?"

"It was complicated stuff… there were different 'drives'. A, B, C and O." Seikatsu explained.

"No…" Hinata said under his breath.

"What was on them?" Togami asked, keen for more details.

"Let's see… A Drive was really commanding and she couldn't fight it. B Drive was where we shared thoughts… C Drive was some sort of defence so I deleted it and O Drive was like a list." She explained.

"H-Hold on you can't just delete a Drive like that! Then you're effectively killing her!" Soda accused.

"Really? She seemed fine after I did it… Oh! I remember what she did now, she deleted the B Drive in the hope of not pulling the trigger!" Seikatsu said to the shock of Soda.

"WHAT?! That means she deleted herself!" Soda shouted back.

"SHUT UP!" Hinata shouted even louder… he then took a deep breath before speaking again. "Seikatsu… didn't you say she was still in your head?"

"Yeah, I can feel her in here. I mean she doesn't need all those drives to live, I have a perfectly normal brain that she can use. It was only my heart that was…" Seikatsu said but the last few words barely came out and her mood changed quickly to being more glum.

"I have a more reliable theory." Alter Ego said. "It is true that Chiaki was created with those drives but ever since she was put in a real body she didn't know how to use a physical brain so her mind projected her thoughts as drives. Knowing how to use the mind… that was something me and Chihiro overlooked."

"So after Chiaki deleted the 'B Drive' she fell unconscious because she didn't know how to use her brain." Hinata deduced. "So right now she's… learning?"

"I think so." Seikatsu agreed. "And then I just took control!"

"Why?" Soda asked.

"Stupid!" Koizumi shouted at him. "This is the girl that gave her body for Chiaki and you have a problem with her 'living'?"

"Well no… it's just weird." Soda admitted. They were looking at what used to be Nanami, she still had the pink hair, body size and clothes but with a new voice, stance and set of eyes. 'Weird' was an understatement.

"Wow I thought I would be treated differently after my sacrifice but you guys just keep staring at me in disbelief!" Seikatsu said.

"Don't take it to heart, we're really grateful for what you did." Koizumi clarified.

"Why did you do it?" Kuzuryū asked. "I mean you don't look like the person to do that sort of thing."

"Because I learnt the meaning of life." Seikatsu said seriously. "As you've all heard before, I lived a life that shouldn't exist. The day I was born was the day I was expected to die due to my heart… but I lived. I had a special talent that allowed me to live, no matter how close I was to death, my whole life was me on the edge of death… and so I learnt how important a life truly was."

"You really are a brave girl Tsuki. I'm honoured to have met you." Sonia said.

"Were*" Seikatsu corrected. "I'm dead remember… and I'm pretty sure of that now. I don't belong here."

"Hold on if you had the talent to keep on living then how did you die?" Owari asked.

"W-What sort of question is that? People die because they have to…" Tsumiki said.

"I died because I had little reason to live." Seikatsu said. "Before that giant tragic event thing I was happy with my life… sure I had to go to hospital every two to three days or so but I had friends that visited me and made life worth living. I also had a brother that helped me no matter what… but then…" Seikatsu stopped talking there, paying more attention to her fingernails, or rather Nanami's fingernails.

"But what?" Nidai asked.

"Let her be! If she doesn't want to talk she doesn't have to." Koizumi said.

"Where is he?" Seikatsu asked suddenly. No one responded instantly.  
"Alter Ego where is my brother?!" She asked more aggressively.

"In the infirmary." He replied quickly.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He… hasn't improved since last time. Here are the charts." Alter Ego said, he was somewhat intimidated. Various medical graphs then popped up but it didn't make much sense to most of them.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"It means he's very unwell… his vitals are very sporadic. His breathing is inconsistence and his temperature is really high." Tsumiki said in worry and fear.

"Then I'll be off." Seikatsu said before walking towards the door.

"Stop! You can't go!" Kirigiri called out.

"You can't stop me." Seikatsu replied before opening the door.

"I said stop!" Kirigiri commanded before grabbing Seikatsu's arm. "We've been ordered to wait here by the boss, and he isn't in the mood right now to deal with any more issues. I know you want to see Kettei but it's too much of a risk."

"Risk? What risk is there?" Seikatsu asked while trying to pull her arm away.

"Breaking orders without a good enough reason won't lead to anything good and if the boss see's you like this then there's no telling what he will do." Kirigiri explained while keeping her grip.

"I don't see a risk, after all I'm dead." Seikatsu responded before trying to pull away even harder. "Now let me go and see my brother!"

"I can't do that, you're putting yourself and Chiaki at risk." Kirigiri said. "Can I get some help to restrain her!?"

"Sorry about this Chiaki." Nidai said before grabbing Seikatsu's arm, not too roughly, and dragging her back slightly.

"Let me go!" She hissed.

"Why do you even care about him anyway?! If your dead, then that means you shouldn't care about anything!" Saionji said.

"Hiyoko!" Koizumi scolded but it was too late, the damage was done.

"You take that back right now!" Seikatsu screamed before lunging at Saionji, trying to break free of Nidai's grasp.

"What are you going to do about it, _dead girl_?" Saionji mocked.

"You BITCH!" Seikatsu shouted back in anger.

"Hiyoko that's enough!" Koizumi shouted.

"B-But" Saionji stuttered at what Koizumi said but carried on. "Don't you see this trashy pig bitch is trying to get _us_ in trouble by being sooo difficult?! She clearly doesn't care about anyone 'cuz she's dead!" Saionji said, snarling out the last few words.

"Oh you think your _sooooo_ innocent with that face of yours but people like you make me sooo mad!" Seikatsu hissed back, it looked like Nidai was having trouble holding her back. "You like to shit talk everyone else to make yourself feel better because people like YOU have NO ONE in their lives who care about them. You never had any REAL friends or anyone that REALLY liked you so you can't stand others who do!"

"T-That is n-not true filthy wh-" Saionji tried to say through her sniffles but Seikatsu was louder.

"Your just jealous that I have someone that cares for me, I have a brother that risked life and limb for me and you just can't stand it! So don't you EVER say I don't care about him!" Seikatsu screamed.

"B-But… y-you… UWAAAAH!" Saionji started crying loudly and backed off into a corner.

"You better remember that I'm not as soft as my brother or Chiaki! You say something like that again and you aren't leaving without a scratch on your face!" Seikatsu threatened.

* * *

…

The room was in a state of shock, again.  
Kirigiri had pulled Naegi on the side to talk.  
Koizumi was trying to console the crying Saionji.  
Nidai was still gently restraining Seikatsu although she was no longer fighting him.  
Hinata, Sonia, Togami, Kuzuryū, Komaeda, Tanaka, Soda, Owari, Tsumiki, Pekoyama and Mioda just stood still at what just happened.

"At least… we've proven that isn't Chiaki." Togami managed to say.

"Yes we have, but the cost wasn't worth it." Sonia replied.

"I actually think Hiyoko had it comin'." Owari said.

"Me too." Kuzuryū agreed. "It was about time someone put her in her place. I mean if anyone talked about my sister like that I would have done even worse." He admitted.

"Kettei's sister is crazier than him." Soda commented.

"The fires of hell have taken its toll." Tanaka agreed, for once.

"Not crazy." Mioda denied. "Ibuki thinks she just cares about Kettei too much."

"Clearly twins have a strong bond of hope between them." Komaeda said.

"Hajime are you ok? You h-haven't spoken in a while." Tsumiki asked.

"I… I'm still trying to think this all through." Hinata replied.

"This is a lot on the mind." Togami said.

"Then perhaps we should focus on our current problem." Sonia advised.

"Agreed, what should we do with Seikatsu?" Pekoyama asked.

"She said she was going to go soon, but I don't really believe it." Kuzuryū said.

"Well she changed pretty quickly." Togami said. "At first she seemed happy to be 'alive' and have control over her body again however at the mention of her brother she quickly turned aggressive. I think Hiyoko just hit a bad nerve, someone should talk to her after she's calmed down."

"There is something we may have overlooked." Tanaka said. "Kettei suffered from dark magic that changed his way of thinking and personality, how do we know Seikatsu hasn't suffered the same fate?"

"Kettei never told anyone about her, apart from Chiaki." Komaeda said.

"I think that's her real nature." Sonia said. "Chiaki said her and Kettei were opposites."

"But w-what's Kettei true nature? Who is he really…?" Tsumiki asked.

"I think we can safely assume he kept certain characteristics, such as an organised nature. But that isn't much to go off." Togami said.

"I think we have strayed from the original problem." Sonia reminded. "I was referring to what we can do to help Kettei, I would think that if he was ok then Seikatsu would have no need to stay in this place. Similar to restless spirits that haunt people when they are have an unjustly death."

"This isn't a mystery novel Sonia." Hinata said, although he was doubting the truth of his words.

"I know that but think as to why Seikatsu is here Hajime." Sonia said. "She admitted it herself that she was… and is dead, but yet came to Chiaki's aid in her mind when she was having trouble resisting to shoot you. With her influence Chiaki deleted that B Drive and fell unconscious… so why would Seikatsu take control over her body? Why do think she did that?"

"Ibuki remembers her saying 'couldn't have my brother dying because of yet _another promise'_ " Mioda said, trying to imitate Seikatsu's voice.

"Yes, that is what I noticed Ibuki." Sonia agreed. "Although it wasn't really clear whether she came in control of the body intentionally or not, or what exactly happened inside Chiaki's mind, but there is something I am sure of and that is she isn't going to let Kettei die. He promised Chiaki that if she wasn't a human then he would never wakeup, effectively dying. Because of that she helped Chiaki not shoot you and after gaining control of her body she wants to help her brother… who is still dying." Sonia fully explained.

"My maiden is quite perceptive on the minds that have fallen to darkness." Tanaka said proudly.

"Y-Your maiden!?" Soda shrieked.

"A very interesting thought Sonia." Pekoyama said, ignoring the other two. "The two almost look inseparable, destined to try and protect each other until the very end. Not just a one-way system."

"Hey! Are you trying to say something?!" Kuzuryū said.

"Of course the call of the underworld should be pulling Seikatsu back." Tanaka said. "However, if her dark power of determination is true then she will resist it until her job is complete."

"I-I'm sorry if I missed this… but how can Kettei know whether Chiaki breaks her promise?" Tsumiki asked.

"The magic bond between twins of course!" Mioda stated matter of factly.

"There's no such thing! They don't have telepathic powers!" Soda retorted.

"I know this may sound odd, but even if Kettei shouldn't know, I would fear for his health if Chiaki did break her promise." Sonia said.

"You can't be believing this crap too Miss Sonia!?" Soda asked in horror.

"It's just power beyond your mortal understanding, there is nothing supernatural about it to me!" Tanaka announced.

"This is all just conjecture for now." Togami said. "We should consult this with Kyoko and Makoto, they should be able to help."

"Hold on." Kuzuryū said. "Didn't Alter Ego know both Tsuki's beforehand?"

"Heeey! Alter Ego!" Komaeda called. "Can you help us out?"

"I heard everything." Alter Ego said from the projector. "I do have a profile on each of them before and after the event but... you're going to have to provide a suitable reason as to why you need to see them. Otherwise it's a breach of data protection."

"Why do always have information withheld from?!" Kuzuryū shouted.

"This is personal information about them." Togami countered. "I'm sure you wouldn't want someone to pull up a file on you Fuyuhiko."

"FF have files on all of you, which I have access to." Alter Ego clarified. "But the files I have on both Tsuki's were created by me before this whole incident, that's just how I store information"

"Alter Ego, could you please tell us if Seikatsu is acting out of character then? It would help us know whether or not she has suffered the same unfortunate fate as Kettei." Sonia asked.

"I can answer that, she isn't. This is normal behaviour for Seikatsu, Kettei was the only one that changed." Alter Ego responded.

"Thank you." Sonia said. "Now that we have confirmed that I believe we should focus on helping Kettei while making sure Seikatsu doesn't do anything too rash."

"How can we help him?" Komaeda asked. "It relates to that soul theory doesn't it?"

"It does." Sonia confirmed. "I remember what Kettei said when we're trying to rescue most of you that were sleeping, first when someone dies their soul is split into pieces and held by those who knew them."

"And since we weren't actually dead then once our soul was returned to us we woke up." Togami clarified.

"Yes, but it wasn't that simple." Sonia replied. "Before we could return a soul a person would have to reclaim control over their body by themselves, that was something we just had to wait for. So right now… I think we need to wait until Kettei does just that."

"Unfortunately the circumstances are different." Alter Ego said. "Kettei didn't 'die' a normal death in the Neo World. He was left behind as the world crashed which likely relates to his current condition, there are the other factors with this as well such as his memories killing him slowly and his mental stability… the condition he wakes up in is unknown." Alter Ego explained.

"His condition isn't looking good at all… I h-hate to say this but he's even closer to death then N-Nagito was with the Despair Disease." Tsumiki said.

"Ibuki doesn't think that really matters as Kettei promised he would wake up! And we all know he sticks to that!" Mioda said enthusiastically.

"H-How can you say that? He could die at any moment you know?!" Soda reminded.

"Well Ibuki believes of course! Isn't that what we've always done?!" She replied.

"It most certainly is!" Sonia agreed.

"Belief is power, and we have power!" Owari said while punching her fist in her hand.

"Clearly we have some very optimistic people among us, that's good." Komaeda said in admiration. "It's your belief that helps combat the Despair we all face and bring out the Hope in others. But what about you Hajime?"

"Huh? Me…?" Hinata said, surprised to be questioned.

"Are you ok Hajime? You've been quite spaced out." Togami asked in concern.

"Um…" Hinata wasn't sure what to say.

"I know why." Komaeda said with emphasis on 'know'. "He was waiting for Chiaki to say something, after all this theory on 'belief' was by her."

"Shut up Nagito!" Hinata snapped.

"I was only complimenting her." Komaeda sad in defence.

"I told you to shut up!" Hinata shouted. "Not so long ago you were trying to kill her!"

"Yeah but I believed we would overcome having to kill her and with Hope, that's what happened!"

"You don't understand anything Nagito! You never have and never will so just SHUT UP!" Hinata shouted with his finger pointing at Komaeda.

"What is with you Hajime?" Soda asked. "All you do is get touchy when someone mentions Chi-"

"Haven't you said enough!?" Hinata interrupted. "All you've ever done is throw us off track with every word that comes out of your mouth!" Hinata accused bitterly.

"W-What do you mean by that?!" Soda argued back.

"Since when have you contributed to _anything_? You didn't help in the trials, you accused the wrong people, you get in the way, you thought I was the traitor… want me to keep going?" Hinata asked angrily.

"T-That is not true!" Soda argued back again. "I'm helpful! And you're not as smart as you think you are!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Togami shouted over them. "Both of you go and calm down!" He ordered. Hinata turned his back and walked away on his own.

"Serves hi-" Soda tried to say but Togami didn't let him.

"I said GO!" He commanded and Soda sulked off.

"Oh my, I hope arguing doesn't become a common occurrence." Sonia said.

"I wish I was better at counselling people, then I could help them instead of having to dismiss them." Togami sighed.

"Well Kazuichi doesn't know when to shut his trap." Kuzuryū said.

"Hajime was basking the cruel fires of love but an amateur like him can't hope to control it." Tanaka said.

"Ibuki disagrees… she thinks." Mioda said. "First Hajime loses Chiaki and thinks she died, then she comes back again in a new body, then he loses her again and she loses her memories and almost dies again before coming back! And now Hajime just lost her again! Chiaki is walking and talking but it's not Chiaki that is doing it! Poor Hajime and Chiaki, why is Ibuki's favourite couple facing such problems?"

"Fate has certainly been harsh to us all, perhaps it is karma for us after what we did as Despair?" Pekoyama suggested.

"I-I hope that Hajime will feel better soon…" Tsumiki said.

"Yes, I propose that we should make sure he is OK." Sonia said.

"And Kazuichi, someone needs to make sure he's fine as well." Togami reminded.

* * *

"Bwahaha, You're quite the fiery spirit aren't you?" Nidai bellowed.

"That's what Ket always said about me. I don't let people trash talk me or my brother." Seikatsu replied proudly.

"Have you considered trying sport? You could be quite the athlete."

"Sure, if I was alive. But even when I was, spending every other day in hospital kinda screwed up any regime. Also any trainer I asked didn't like the idea of working a girl with a dying heart." Seikatsu explained bitterly.

"Oh, sorry I asked." Nidai apologised.

"I don't really care, there's no point holding a grudge over something like that."

"Ah, so is that what happens when you die?" Nidai asked.

"No, there's still a grudge I hold and since I have the chance now I'll make sure it gets resolved." Seikatsu said ominously. "Huh?! Are you bleeding?"

"Me? Oh yeah you dug your nails in my arms pretty hard when you were arguing." Nidai said while chuckling to himself.

"Oh… sorry." Seikatsu said uncomfortably.

"It's alright, that happens when you have to restrain someone."

"Well if you say so."

"You're free to go, I'm not holding you back anymore." Nidai offered.

"Good, I'll be off."

* * *

"Alter Ego are you forced under FF bidding?" Togami asked.

"Not exactly, but due to this large database of information I have been provided with I do follow orders." Alter Ego replied.

"And who do you take orders off?" Togami asked, intent on learning as much as possible.

"Anyone I know, unlike Chiaki was, I'm not forced to follow or hide information. I can do as someone orders even if it clashes with orders I have been given beforehand."

"So you have more 'freewill' then?"

"Yes I do, although it is in my nature to do as told by 'friends'." Alter Ego clarified.

"Does that include all of us?"

"…Of course. You all have done a lot for Chiaki as well so I'm in your debt."

"It was nothing, I just want the best for my group. Everything I do is for the best of everyone, it would do you well to remember that." Togami said.

* * *

"Hey Hajime, turn around." Seikatsu called as she walked up to him.

"Oh… hey…" Hinata responded.  
 _She sounds happy again, regardless of what just happened between her and Hiyoko._

"You feeling alright? You look dull." Seikatsu asked as she poked him in the ribs.

"I um… just need a moment to think… look I'm sorry but I just want to be by myself."

"You think too much, Ket did the same thing." She said.

"I… think too much?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you put all your time into thinkin' that you miss your opportunity." The person that he formerly knew as Nanami said.

"Miss what opportunity?"

"The chance to do what is right of course!"

"What is that?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno, depends on the situation. What I meant was if you spend all your time in your head you miss stuff."

"I don't really understand… I know you're trying to help but it just…" Hinata tried to say to the pink haired girl.  
 _It just_ … _really hurts talking to you_

"You don't want to take my advice then fine!" Seikatsu said before turning around.

 _Wait… what am I doing?!  
_ "Hold on Ch- Seikatsu! I didn't mean to say that!" Hinata called.

"Oh sudden change in heart I see?" Seikatsu said as she turned back around.

"I'm sorry, what did you want to talk about?" Hinata apologised.

"Eh, the moments over now. You want to talk?" She asked.

 _Dammit I never expected Chiaki to talk to me like that… of course that's not Chiaki though but… agh!  
_ "Sure." Hinata replied. "So are you fine now after that argument?"

"Not really fine, if that girl says something like that again then she will pay."

 _Never expected Chiaki to say something like that…  
_ "Her name is Hiyoko Saionji… in case you forgot."

"Forgot? I never knew that in the first place!"

"Really…? Ah… You don't share Chiaki's memories do you?"

"I wasn't a part of her during all that island stuff, so I have no idea what happened during that time. But I do know what happened after that, _everything_ that happened." Seikatsu said with a devious smile that make Hinata instantly feel very uncomfortable.

 _So she knows about all we went through with the FF tests, Kettei's insanity… and those moments I spent with Chiaki… this is even weirder now.  
_ "I'm… really sorry about what happened to Kettei."

"Well… I'm glad he's alive, I shouldn't have made that promise to him. I'm surprised he did all those things, the Kettei that I knew barely broke the rules, sure he would lie a lot and sneak about the place but that was really it."

"He 'barely broke the rules'? I didn't expect him to change so much." Hinata admitted.

"I knew it was possible, whenever I asked him to do something he always got it done. But to think he actually shot someone… _twice_. I'm impressed."

 _Impressed is not the right word to describe that.  
_ "Well at least he will be better soon."

"Yeah he better be…" Seikatsu said… she looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. "… Hajime do you know why I came to talk to you?"

"No."

"I want you to appreciate what you have in your life!" She said.

"Huh? I know that…"

"No you don't, I saw it all the time, all you ever do is hesitate!" Seikatsu scolded.

"Hesitate…? What do you mean?"

"Look, life is precious, I know that better than anyone else! So if you have anything to say or do to someone you better get it done!"

"E-Excuse me?!"

"Ugh… what I'm trying to say is… me and Chihiro never got to say what we really wanted…"

"Y-You and Fujisaki?! What!?"  
 _T-T-This… why does every moment of my life feel more awkward then the last!? Does that mean Chiaki's body and… ok I really shouldn't think about it…  
_ "O-Ok… I get it"

"If you say so." She said before Sonia, Tanaka, Pekoyama and Mioda approached them.

"Hajime, we came to make sure you are feeling OK." Sonia announced.

"Oh… I'm fine." Hinata tried to say confidently.

"You suuuure? Ibuki thinks you snapped pretty hard at Kazuichi." Mioda said.

"I-I'm fine now, really." Hinata lied.

"Well haven't you got friends that care about you, oooooh." Seikatsu teased.

"Well it has been a long day." Pekoyama mentioned.

"Indeed it has." Tanaka agreed. "Our fate started on the boat and our night ends in this room."

"Now that you mention it am really tired… we got a lot done today didn't we?" Hinata said.

"Of course!" Mioda replied. "From sword fighting to memory crushing, just another day for us."

"Sword fighting?" Seikatsu questioned. "Oh yeah you beat up Ket this morning didn't you?"

"O-Oh so you know about that… it was a duel, nothing personal." Pekoyama said in her defence.

"That was nice of you." Seikatsu said to everyone's surprise.

"Really?! Ibuki saw him lose real bad." Mioda said.

"He likes that sort of thing." Seikatsu said.

"He likes… getting beat up?" Hinata asked.

"Ehhh, something like that. He really liked pain." Seikatsu clarified.

"So… he really is masochistic?" Hinata asked, remembering Tsumiki saying it beforehand.

"He didn't get off on it… he just liked overcoming. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't into cutting himself but he wouldn't hesitate putting himself into scenarios that may hurt him." Seikatsu clarified.

"Oooh, that's pretty creepy." Mioda said.

"That's just who he is, and I don't think that's a problem." Seikatsu replied.

"What else was he like?" Sonia asked.

"Happy, he was always had a smile or was laughing not matter the situation, some dumb quote he lived by. 'Better to laugh then to cry.'" Seikatsu said, imitating Kettei voice perfectly.

"He told me that a while ago…" Hinata remembered.

"What else?" Sonia asked, unable to hold her curiosity as to how much Kettei had changed due to his psychotic disorder.

"He was really good at talking to people and making them happy, he would always commit time to whatever they were interested in as a talking topic. That's why I asked him to help Chihiro through his issue's." Seikatsu said.

"He sound very selfless." Sonia commented.

"Selfless, he always liked helping other people get better at what they do. He regularly challenged other Ultimate's at their own talent, not because he thought he could beat them but to help them get better. Hell somehow he managed to beat Chihiro in a puzzle game." Seikatsu said/

"How would a mere mortal like him manage to outdo the Ultimate Programmer in a mind game?" Tanaka doubted.

"The same way he beat Peko, by outlasting them. Doesn't matter how good you are at something, after a few hours you get tired, but that's where Kettei's talent came in, he had the determination to keep on going." Seikatsu said in slight awe.

"After 50 rounds or I did feel like I was about to drop of exhaustion." Pekoyama admitted.

"Ibuki thinks that's really scary." Mioda said.

"Why do you think that?" Sonia asked.

"Well Kettei was 'half' and Ultimate remember? Imagine is he was a full Ultimate." Mioda responded.

"That is a good point." Pekoyama agreed. "The determination to keep on going is impressive enough but if it was combined with the determination to overcome death… that person would become unstoppable."

"Well it runs in the family." Seikatsu replied.

"Are saying… it's a gene?" Hinata asked.

"Well my father's side of the family was known for being natural leaders in what they do while my mother's side was known for rallying people and getting the most out of them. They were both pretty determined at what they did so we had a lot expected out of us, however that didn't make them good parents at all." Seikatsu said bitterly.

"I am sorry to hear that." Sonia said.

"Don't give me or Ket pity!" Seikatsu instantly replied with a raised voice. "We both hate pity, so don't let me see you with it!"

"Ah I did not know that, I am very, very sorry." Sonia apologised.

"It's alright, as long as you apologised. That's one of the reasons Kettei didn't tell you any of this, that and he hates burdening others with his problems." Seikatsu said.

"But you don't follow these moral codes correct?" Tanaka asked.

"I'm dead, plus Ket needs to share his problems but that's for him to learn." Seikatsu explained.

"So you and your brother are very different aren't you?" Sonia said.

"Yeah but we cared 'bout each other. He was there for me and I was there for him… even now after death."

"About you being dead… what do you plan to do?" Hinata asked, thinking they could no longer avoid the topic.

"I have some unfinished to deal with… and I need to make sure Ket is fine before I go back. I don't really know how long I'm here for or how long it will take for Miss Pinkie to recover or what happens when she does. But for once I have a working body to use and I intend to use it." Seikatsu said with a certain flair to her voice. The door to the conference room then opened.

"Everyone on your seats, we still have much to discuss." Shirei commanded as he entered, he was followed by **Togami** and Takumashī.

* * *

"Now that we that we have proven that Nanami is not an artificial intelligence she will be treated with human rights and given an official apology." Shirei then looked at **Togami**.

"…Sorry." **Togami** said without looking at the body of Nanami.

"Is that all you have to say?" Koizumi said in disgust.

"Yes." **Togami** put bluntly.

"Well it's going to take a lot more than that." Seikatsu hissed. The difference in voice caused **Togami** to raise an eyebrow but he didn't comment.

"We don't have time to discuss these issues." Shirei said, raising his voice, oblivious to what had happened after he left the room. "We will also have to skip the topic of what exactly Alter Ego is due to the time."

"Agreed, what is it you still need to discuss?" Kirigiri asked, hoping to get the conversation finished without Shirei noticing the new issue.

"You and agent Naegi are leaving for Ludenburg city tonight to check on agent Asahina and Hagakure, no exceptions." Shirei said seriously, leaving Naegi and Kirigiri no choice.

"How far away is it?" Mioda asked.

"Very far, we won't be seeing each other for a while." Naegi responded.

"Does that mean **agent Togami** will be giving us orders?" Pekoyama asked.

"No, he won't be ordering any of you for a while due to recent performances." Shirei replied to the relief of everyone but **Togami**.

"When do I get to see my brother?" Seikatsu asked, trying to soften her voice but it was still nowhere near the tone of Nanami's.

"That was the other topic I planned to speak about." Shirei said, mildly surprised at being asked such a question but let it be, he had more important matters to think about. "Initially there would have been a charge of potential murder for his condition."

"Hold on, what about us then? There was an attempted murder on us all!" Koizumi questioned.

"Do you still not understand?!" **Togami** said in his signature condescending tone. "Your lives and lives of any Despair are lesser then others."

"So it's alright for Kettei to lie, steal and shoot you then?" Soda mocked.

"Tsuki's condition is the fault of Future Foundation." Shirei explained. "Thus he won't be held responsible for his actions."

"This is discrimination, we are all reformed!" Nidai argued.

"That is something you must all prove by helping FF." Shirei said. "Now back on topic, Edward will keep you all informed on Tsuki's condition but it isn't looking so good."

"Then let me see him." Seikatsu asked, trying to not to raise her voice but that wasn't her true nature.

"I don't appreciate being constantly interrupted Nanami, carry it on and you won't see your brother today." Shirei warned, silencing Seikatsu. "You will all spend the night here in the accommodated rooms before I split you all up tomorrow."

"We don't agree to those terms." Imposter Togami responded.

"You don't have much of a choice, you all have to be useful one way or the other." Shirei replied.

"We aren't your resources! Our needs and wants matter." Koizumi argued.

"Beating this war is more important." Shirei said.

"You must not forget about the people when fighting in a war." Sonia countered.

"My mind is made up." Shirei said with an elevated voice. "There is too much of a risk to have you all together."

"And what risk would that be?" Tanaka asked.

"As said before, due to the recent incident you all have proven to be a dangerous force together and thus must be split. Keeping you together would worry the civilians and agents."

"We won't accept you splitting us up." Imposter Togami said again.

"The other option is still available sir." **Togami** reminded with a smug grin.

"If you are so intent on that decision then I'll have to send you all back into a Neo Reality Word where **agent Togami's** plan will carry out." Shirei warned.

"We will not take any of those options." Hinata said, now joining in on the argument. "If you don't meet our demands then we will create our own option."

"How exactly do you intend on doing that?" **Togami** asked.

"We'll fight our way out of course!" Owari said.

"You're in our HQ, there are a dozen agents waiting outside this room, with one word they will enter and restrain you all." **Togami** countered.

"You better rethink those options, because things _are_ going to get messy." Kuzuryū threatened.

"I offer you all a chance to redeem yourself and you're all naïve enough to claim your needs are that important?" Shirei retorted, his mood quickly changing to anger. "If that's how it'll be then my hand has been forced onto **agent Togami's** plan."

"Completely justified." **Togami** said.

"Perhaps some of your friends are more intelligent." Shirei said, now calming down slightly. "If you are not intended on fighting us then please stay sat down and you won't be sent to the Neo World. Those of you that have a problem, stand up."

Imposter Togami instantly stood up, followed by Koizumi then Hinata… eventually all the Ex-Remnants of Despair were up. Shirei, **agent Togami** and Takumashī was of course sitting down, Naegi and Kirigiri were as well but they both shared a look of depression. The last person sitting down was Nanami, or rather Seikatsu, who had her own reasons.

"I didn't want it to end like this but what must happen must happen." Shirei sighed before raising his voice. "Agents! Arrest the ones standing up!" He called before agents came in the room.

* * *

"Hey Togami, you do have a plan right?" Koizumi said expectantly as they all gathered together.

"I feared something like this would happen but I didn't have a lot of time to prepare." Togami admitted.

"Are kidding?! We put our trust in you and your decision to deny the offer and you don't have a plan?!" Koizumi scolded.

"I need to ask you all something, why did you all follow me through?" Togami asked.

"Because we all agreed to stick together, no matter what. We are a team and we must act as one, following in each other's decisions no matter what!" Sonia clarified.

"And we aren't exactly friends with most of these Future Foundation bastards." Kuzuryū added on.

"Good, I knew we were all loyal until the end." Togami said as they slowly surrounded by agents. "And I do have a plan, it's just not a very reliable one."

"W-What are we going to do about 'Chiaki'?" Hinata asked.

"I wouldn't worry about her, she has her own agenda… I'm pretty sure she's on our side." Togami consoled. Hinata then looked at Seikatsu who just give him a trickery smile and a wink.

"Ok that's good and all but what's the plan!?" Soda asked in a hurry as the Ex-Remnants of Despair all backed up into a corner.

"There's 14 of us here and about 20 agents with pistols." Togami explained quickly. "However from I can tell about Shirei is that he will never order us to be shot so we're going to first have to fight out way out of this room."

"Hell yeah!" Owari shouted.

"We're still outnumbered and I don't have my weapon." Pekoyama reminded.

"Well here comes the shaky part of the plan, everyone stick together and hold someone else. Stay silent and trust me!" Togami said rapidly, they all closed up tightly. "ALTER EGO CUT THE POWER!" Togami shouted… after a few moments the room went completely black. "OWARI ATTACK!"

 **BANG SCRATCH SLAP THUD SMACK**

Instantly the sound of screaming and shouting filled the air.

"Alter Ego put the power back on!" Shirei shouted in annoyance.

"I can't sir, there is something wrong with the circuits." Alter Ego replied through a speaker, the projector was no longer producing his face or any lights.

"What is the meaning behind this?!" Shirei shouted.

 **CLATTER STOMP SHUFFLE THUD**

The room was full of noise in complete darkness, only one person knew what they were doing.

"I am the Ultimate Imposter." Togami announced, his voice was seemingly everywhere and no where.

 **SHUFFLE SHUFFLE STOMP THUD  
** _"Ow!"  
"My foot!"  
"Arghhh!"_

"This is my forte, darkness is my viel and the shadows are my path." Togami said over the ruckus.

 **CLATTER STOMP SHUFFLE STOMP  
** _"Eeeek!"  
"Who else wants some?!"  
"M-My arm!"  
"Keep moving."_

Togami's voice then became distant. "Kirigiri and Naegi, we no longer ask of your services but don't get in our way."

 **STOMP SHUFFLE THUD CLACK** _  
"Arhg!"  
"Akane that's enough."  
"Almost there."  
"Thanks but I gotta split."  
"W-Wait!"_

Then suddenly Togami spoke a lot louder. "Chiaki we understand what you must do and so you must do it." It then sounded distance once again.  
"Good bye."

"Someone get the power on!" Shirei shouted.

"I sent word to maintenance, they should have it fixed soon." **Togami** said.

"Agents make sure they don't get away." Shirei commanded.

 _"S-Sir I can't see anything!"  
"They've gone!"  
"S-Sir m-my pistols missing!"  
"I'm hurt!"_

 _Several minutes past with just a constant noise._

 **Flicker**

The lights came back on, Kirigiri was sat down on her chair, impressed at what just happened. Naegi was next to her in complete shock. **Agent Togami** was visibly surprised for once while Shirei had a face of anger. There were agents on the floor with blood from scratches while others had clear bruising. Everyone one else had vanished.

"Don't just stand there! Go look for them!" Shirei ordered.

 **BANG**

* * *

 **Click**

"W-what the hell just happened!?" Soda shrieked as the lights came back. They all ended up in the corridor.

"That was the plan, cut the lights and drag everyone out." Togami explained quickly as he took aim at the door lock. "Move back!" He shouted before taking aim and firing at the lock with his stolen pistol. The bullet was specifically aimed to get lodged in, causing it to become un-openable.

 **BANG**

"That will buy us some time as they try to break down the door." Togami explained. "Now we need to make our hasty escape."

"How many pistols you got?" Kuzuryū asked.

"Only the one, having this it makes you a target to get shot so I'm the only one to hold one, for emergency use. Now we must move."

"T-To where?!" Tsumiki asked.

"We must look for the Novoselic Kingdom! They are to be on their way here." Sonia reminded.

"But we don't know where exactly they are, only that they're heading this way or whether they will accept us all." Pekoyama said.

"We will have to figure that out afterwards, for now we need to get out of here." Togami explained.

"We still need to claim our possession so I can re-join with my four Dark Devas of Destruction." Tanaka said.

"But what about Kettei and Seikatsu?" Koizumi asked.

"I was able to drag her out of the room but she split as we got out. I wouldn't worry about it though, there's only one place she's headed." Togami replied.

"Does anyone know where Hajime is?" Nidai asked.

"What?!" Togami shouted as he looked around. "He must have been separated from us."

"Well we can't risk us getting caught just 'cuz he ran off!" Saionji said.

"We aren't leaving anyone behind and we also aren't getting caught." Togami said. "Hajime either got left behind in that room or went after Seikatsu. Leave him to me either way, half of you need to get your stuff while the other half need to get out of here."

"Togami you can't put all this work on yourself, we need to work together." Sonia argued.

"Ok, ok. Hold on…" Togami said to think for a few seconds. "Hiyoko, Mahiru, Ibuki and Nagito, I want you all to go for the exit and hide in the nearby abandoned building. Akane you will join them to overpower any agents that stands in the way."

"Alright!" Owari agreed.

"Nagito I need your co-operation here." Togami asked.

"I promise I don't have anything planned, I don't want to have my memories stripped either." Komaeda said.

"Good." Togami said in relief before carrying on talking. "Nekomaru, Fuyuhiko, Gundham and Peko I want you all to head to the computer room and recover our possessions, I hid them in the air vent in that room. Between you all you should be able to carry everything and then join the others in the abandoned building."

"Is our stuff worth that much?" Koizumi questioned. "I really like my camera but is it really worth the risk…?"

"Don't worry there is no risk to it!" Nidai consoled. "Everyone's items hold value and so we will get them back without worry!"

"Ok." Togami said. "Lastly me, Sonia, Mikan and Kazuichi will rescue Hajime, Seikatsu and Kettei."

"Why me?" Soda asked.

"I'll need your mechanic skills if I'm to pull off another lights off trick, Mikan to check on Kettei's health and Sonia to talk to Edward. Now everyone move!" Togami commanded.

"Everyone stay safe!" Mioda said.

"You guys better not get caught!" Saionji shouted.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Koizumi warned.

"Don't hold back, those agents are weak!" Owari said.

"If you guys pull this off then perhaps somethings are more important than hope… haha good luck. I believe in you guys." Komaeda said before the 'Escape' team headed off.

"Hold on Nagito, give me four random numbers between one and nine. No questions." Togami asked.

"Hmm, four, one, nine, nine. (4199)" Komaeda shouted back before his team went out of view.

"What does that mea-" Soda was about to ask but was interrupted.

 **SLAM**

"They're trying to break down the door, we need to move!" Togami shouted.

"This way to the elevator!" Nidai shouted as he led the way.

"Don't let the asshole **Togami** beat you!" Kuzuryū shouted.

"Save those that have fallen to corruption!" Tanaka said.

"Be careful." Pekoyama simply put.

"Peko!" Togami called. "There will be an object that you haven't seen before with all the possessions. I want you to leave it in the elevator shaft, do not click anything on it."

"Understood." She said before the 'Reclamation' team left.

* * *

"I-I'll try not to slow us down!" Tsumiki said with a bit more life than normal as the rest of them all ran for the infirmary. The 'Rescue' team.

"Togami I must say, you are a very quick thinker." Sonia complimented.

"You really do care for us." Soda admitted before complaining. "Why couldn't you act like this from day one!?"

"Heh, I wish I did. But now that I have a group of friends there's no way I'm going to let anything bad happen, we will end up with a happy ending."

"Yes! We have come too far, seen too much and lost too much to just stop now!" Sonia said.

"How did you pull that light 's off stunt Togami?" Soda asked in curiosity.

"When infiltrating any building my first priority is to tamper with the light circuits, that's where I headed to originally when we escaped from the jail. I tinkered with it so that when a signal is sent to switch the power off it stays that way." Togami said.

"So a one-way circuit breaker?" Soda asked.

"Yes, then I stole a walkie-talkie from one of the agents then tinkered with it so that the signal it sends breaks the circuit and the entire building is plunged into darkness." Togami explained.

"But you didn't have anything like that on you." Soda said.

"I know but I assumed the way Alter Ego sends a signal would be similar so I used him to set off the one-way circuit breaker. Since we were all grouped up and holding each other I guided us out as Akane became a good distraction with all the noise she made." Togami explained, secretly happy to talk about his elaborate plans.

"How could you see in the dark?" Sonia asked.

"Mental mapping, I remembered where everyone was and where the door was. I just pushed the group in that direction, I wouldn't have been able to do it without everyone's trust though, so well done. Now we must focus on rescuing Hajime, convincing a dead girl to come with us and finding a way to move a boy that is near death who may wake up mentally broken." Togami put grimly.

"I don't like those odds." Soda admitted.

"But we have beaten worse odds before!" Sonia said optimistically.

"Y-Yeah… if we just believe things will turn out well… right?" Tsumiki asked.

"Of course." Togami put matter-of-factly. "We have the Ultimate Nurse, Imposter, Mechanic and Princess to help us as well, now here's the plan."

* * *

 _Journal entry xx/xx  
_

 _…_

* * *

 **Things have heated up, hope I caught everyone off guard with Seikatsu's sudden appearance! Next chapter we'll see perspectives from each team so get ready for that. The story will probably wrap up in either one or two parts and after that I'll put an epilogue of what happened in the far future. Hope you're all excited, be sure to tell me if you are!**


	17. Chapter 9 - Death in life

Chapter 9 – Death in life

* * *

 **CRAAAAAASH  
** The door was broken down with a large amount of FF agents flooding through

"So what are _we_ going to do Kirigiri? We have to help them!" Naegi asked.

"Nothing, this isn't our battle." Kirigiri responded calmly. They were still sitting at the conference desk.

"Are you sure about that? You both are supposed to be helping us." **Real Togami** mentioned.

"Correct, but not in these circumstances." Kirigiri answered back. "Me and Naegi can't be trusted with anything to do with Ex-Remnants of Despair so the safest option is for us to remain here until whatever happens, happens. Then we will carry on with our assignment."

"Of course." Shirei agreed begrudgingly. " **Agent Togami,** we are to resolve this issue with zero casualties. Let's move." Shirei then turned to Kirigiri and Naegi. "I expect you both to remain here."

"Yes sir." They both replied before **Togami** and Shirei left the room.

* * *

"Seikatsu! Wait up!" Hinata called as he raced of Nanami's body that was being controlled by Seikatsu.

"You _followed_ me?" Seikatsu said backwards as he kept running. "Guess it makes sense, you're pretty nuts for this girl."

"What are you planning to do!?" Hinata called, slowly catching up to her.

"What the hell do you think? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, making sure my brothers safe of course! And something else…" She said as she reached the infirmary and opened the door before heading inside.

"No! Wait!" Hinata called before he recklessly followed her inside.

* * *

Team Escape: Saionji, Koizumi, Mioda, Komaeda and Owari.

"Hrrghaaa!" Owari screamed before pinning another FF agent to the ground.

"Akane! That's enough!" Koizumi ordered before grabbing her shirt and pulling her up. Owari eventually got up and kept running with the others.

"This way!" Komaeda called before opening a door leading to the stairs.

"Ibuki is unsure if we really should be leaving everyone!" Mioda asked as they all got through the door.

"Isn't it obvious?" Komaeda asked ah he shut the door. "Otherwise we would just be in the way."

"Huh? He did it just to get us out of the way?!" Koizumi asked, they all now froze and looked at Komaeda who explained it to them.

"Well think about it, in a rescue mission like this a lot can go wrong, so anyone that can get in the way must be taken care of. I would say that three of us are indeed, _in the way_." Komaeda said.

"Well it can't be me!" Saionji replied.

"It is though." Komaeda corrected. "You, me and Ibuki are the ones in the way… for reasons we can all think of."

"Ok but that still leaves two left." Owari said.

"Well Byakuya said you were here as the muscle person for us." Komaeda explained. "And where ever Hiyoko goes it would be wise to send Mahiru… get it?"

"If he did it to help everyone then… good." Koizumi said. "Now let's get moving, I'll shout at him later for doing something like that." After a few more minutes of running they reached the exit, a large open room with doors leading to the outside world.

"What? Before when we came in here with the others this room was crawling with FF agents." Koizumi enquired.

"Well haven't you noticed that since our escape during the blackout there has been a lack of agents in our path?" Komaeda asked before answering his own question. "My bet is that the boss, Shirei, called them all up. Letting us walk out of here."

"Everyone?" Mioda questioned.

"Well there weren't too many agents here at first." Komaeda continued explaining. "This place is just HQ, they probably spread agents around villages like the one Kettei lived in, I don't think this place is heavily guarded because there isn't much risk of them being attacked."

"So anyone that is working here has been called away?" Koizumi said.

"Yeah." Komaeda confirmed.

"But that makes the others in danger!" Koizumi said in shock.

"Well I better go out and help them then!" Owari said before turning around but Komaeda grabbed her arm.

"You can't do that, you don't where they are exactly Akane." Komaeda said. "You're just going to get in the way."

"But they're in danger! My gut says so!" Owari argued as she pulled herself of Komaeda.

"Akane stop!" Koizumi shouted. "I don't like it either but we agreed to trust them!"

"Dammit!" Owari shouted as she stood still.

"Hey guys, we need to _move_." Saionji reminded before heading for the exit.

"Hiyoko wait up!" Koizumi called before chasing after her.

"Let's go! We can come back if they take too long!" Komaeda said to the three remaining before they ran after the others.

* * *

Team Rescue: Togami, Sonia, Tsumiki and Soda.

"This plan is insane!" Soda said while crawling through the air vents.

"I-I t-think that too, b-but we must trust Byakuya!" Tsumiki replied as she headed in behind him.

"Yes we must!" Sonia agreed. "Now I will proceed with my role." She then turned around, leaving the two in the air vent.

"Are we s-sure about this?" Tsumiki asked.

"Yes." Sonia said confidently. "But just to be safe let's check everything. Mikan do you have the gas?"

"Y-Yes."

"Soda have you got the tools?"

"Yeah."

"And do you remember the words?" Sonia asked.

"Tenebris, Lux and Fumi." Soda replied.

"Good, now we must proceed." Sonia said before

"S-Sonia wait!" Soda called while in the air vent. "Just um… stay safe."

"Of course. You two be safe as well." Sonia replied before heading to the infirmary by herself.

* * *

Team Reclamation: Nidai, Kuzuryū, Tanaka, Pekoyama.

 **Ding  
** The elevator doors closed with the four Ultimate's waited in the elevator.

"So we get the stuff and get out. That's it." Kuzuryū said.

"That was our quest, unless we seek the treasure that hides underneath the dragon." Tanaka responded.

"Treasure? I cannot condone any stealing!" Nidai said.

"He may have a point." Kuzuryū said. "We could do something to make sure these FF bastards don't mess with us again."

"That sounds like a large risk to take." Pekoyama warned.

 **Ding  
** The elevator door opened

"No matter, let us focus on the task at hand." Pekoyama said as she led the way to the computer room.

"Where is everyone?!" Nidai asked as they ran through the empty corridor.

"They have fled due to my warding charm, heh, wise decision by them." Tanaka said.

"You think it's a trap?" Kuzuryū asked.

"Maybe." Pekoyama replied. "But they should not know where Byakuya hid our possessions, so they have little reason to believe we would return to the computer room."

"We have arrived at the doors of destiny." Tanaka announced as they approached the doors.

"Don't open, it may be a tra-" Pekoyama warned but Tanaka ignored her and attempted to open the door, however it is locked.

"There is an enchanted seal." Tanaka said.

"Hmm, five-digit pin lock." Pekoyama said as she examined the keypad.

"Shit! Can you crack it?" Kuzuryū asked.

"No." She replied.

"Didn't Nagito give some sort passcode?" Nidai asked as he approached the keypad.

"That was four digits, we need a five-digit number." Pekoyama said.

"Five digits… OH. Move!" Kuzuryū shouted as he shoved Nidai.

11037

"Of course the idiot would use a password like that." Kuzuryū said he hit enter.

 **Beep 'Unlocked'**

"It may still be a trap, that was an obvious password." Pekoyama warned.

"Fear not mortals, the power of the Evil Eye has given me forbidden knowledge." Tanaka announced as he opened the doors, revealing an empty room.

"I can't believe we got stuck with this idiot." Kuzuryū said as they all walked in.

"Ok, the air vent is up there. I'll give someone a boost up." Nidai offered.

"Hey wait… what do you guys think we should do with this computer room? I mean the Neo Reality World, there are still files showing that these assholes have tons of 'em ready for use!" Kuzuryū shouted in disgust as he browsed the files on a computer.

 **BANG**

"That was a bullet!" Kuzuryū shouted. "Someone's shooting!"

* * *

Sonia opened the door to infirmary and stepped in. On the bed was Kettei Tsuki, he lay motionless on a bed with splashes of blood on it, his eyes were closed and his face was pale with sweat protruding all over. Beside the bed was the body of Nanami being controlled by Seikatsu, she was visibly crying with her hands on her bed. Beside her was a concerned Hinata who liked like he was on the verge of breaking down. The final person was Edward, he had a face of concern and tiredness with visible sweat and blood stains that belonged to Tsuki in his outfit.

 _"Ch…ia…ki" Tsuki moaned quietly._

"Sonia?! What are you doing here?" Edward gaped.

"There is no time for that Edward, what is Kettei's condition?" Sonia asked.

"H-He just started improving! I've been treating him since we got him out of the pod and his condition was on the edge of death…" Edward explained before grabbing a medical instrument and placing it on Tsuki's forearm. "High temperature, skin pigment failure, breathing erratic, odd pupil colour, heart rate… the symptoms just go on… but they're improving suddenly. This is the soul theory at work isn't it?"

 _"Ch-ia-ki…"_

"How will he be?" Sonia asked.

"I'm doing what I can but I can't say what his future is at all." Edward explained.

"Can we move him?" Sonia asked.

"What?! Are you insane!?" Seikatsu shouted in response.

 _"Y…es…"_

"Not funny, and keep fighting Ket!" Seikatsu encouraged.

"That's an extremely large risk Sonia, what are you planning to do?" Edward asked in concern.

"What _are_ we going to do Sonia?" Hinata asked. "We can't move Kettei and Seikatsu isn't going leave him and I'm not going to leave Chiaki!"

 _"D-d…on't…"_

"What? Seikatsu?" Edward gasped

"Oh no, this is indeed quite terrible, but it shouldn't matter." Sonia muttered to herself. "Hajime, pick up Kettei, we must get going."

"But that might kill him!" Edward, Hinata and Seikatsu said in union.

"I am sorry but you must trust me." Sonia said but before anyone could respond the infirmary door opened with multiple people coming in.

"It's time this charade ends." **Real Togami** said as he entered the infirmary with Shirei and a dozen agents behind them.

"Agents, seize them." Shirei ordered while pointing at the small group of Sonia, Seikatsu and Hinata who were by Tsuki's bed.

"Hold it! What are you planning to do?" Edward asked, stepping in between the Ultimate's and the agents.

"Move aside Edward." **Togami** ordered. "You know what your fate and the fate of Sonia will be, now move aside, you have a dying boy to attend to."

 _"Just play for time, our Byakuya has a plan… he just needs time."_ Sonia whispered to Hinata and Seikatsu _.  
"What do you have planned for Ket?!" Seikatsu hissed.  
"Sis…is that…you?" Kettei wheezed.  
"Damnit Ket just keep fighting it!"_

"I know that but… they're still just kids! You can't treat them like this!" Edward argued back.

"They will be treated as they should be." Shirei replied. "Now move Edward, you know death is the last option for me."

 _"We're getting everyone out of here tonight." Sonia whispered.  
"But what about Kettei's condition?" Hinata asked.  
"I… thi-nk I can… get up… soon." Kettei managed to say, his words were barely louder than a whisper.  
"Byakuya knows abou-" Sonia started to say but Edwards voice raised._

"I can't let you do this." Edward argued back.

"Why Edward?" Shirei asked. "The agreement we made was that your life and Sonia's would be returned to the Novoselic Kingdom after the first Neo Reality World."

"Agreement?!" Sonia gasped.

"Sonia… you are a princess." Edward said. "There are no circumstances in which FF use you as a lab rat or take your memories again, not since our people are coming. But nothing is going to stop them from taking your friends and doing that."

"Edward I would never leave my friends behind." Sonia clarified.

"I know that now Sonia, originally when you were captured with the other Remnants of Despair I made a deal with Mr. Shirei that once you were cured we would be escorted back home… of course I had no rights to bring the others." Edward explained.

"The Novoselic Kingdom are arriving tomorrow; did you lose your nerve? Why are you breaking this agreement Edward?" Shirei asked impatiently.

"The same reason I helped get Nanami's operation go through… because it was right." Edward said weakly.

"Right?" **Togami** spat. "There is no right or wrong, only war and sacrifice"

"No… you have it all wrong." Edward denied. "Just because a war is going on doesn't mean we can give up out humanity, if we do then we aren't much better than any Despair. Humanity is very important, it's what shows a human is a human and not an animal or a robot. I just can't give up on my humanity by running away from this place with Sonia and force her to abandon her friends, leaving them in your hands." Edward argued back.

"This is pathetic." **Togami** said before rolling his eyes. "Agents arrest him." **Togami** ordered, multiple agents walked up to Edward, he was clearly out of his league and would get over powered in mere seconds.

"Edward!" Sonia shouted before jumping to his side. "You will not lay any hands on him."

"Sonia… they can't touch _you._ I'm still expendable." Edward clarified.

"Ok, knock these two out then with the radio pistol." Shirei ordered to **Togami**. "Someone catch her before she falls, if the princess gets any sort of bruising there will be big trouble."

 **Togami** and Takumashī didn't need to be told twice, they both raised their own radio pistol, one shot would knock the target unconscious for a few hours.

"Fire." Shirei ordered, they both did just that.

 **CCRRAASSHH BBAANNGG**

 _"Kyaaaaaah!"  
"Argghhh!"_

Both Sonia and Edward reacted accordingly as they were tackled to the ground.

"YOU IDIOITS!" Shirei roared.

Sonia was lying on the floor with Kettei on top of her, so was Edward but instead he had Hinata on top of him. Both Kettei and Hinata has pushed them to the ground so that no one was shot.

"Haha, I knew… I'd be back from the dead." Kettei managed to groan and grin as he very shakily tried to pick himself up from the floor but failed.

"How are you awake?" **Togami** shouted in annoyance.

"My soul shattered and came back, that's it. Although I must admit I feel… odd." Kettei said.

"Fire again." Shirei said heartlessly. **Togami** was ready first and fired at Hinata who had just gotten up from the floor.

"Hell no!" Kettei shouted.

 **BANG**

Kettei shoved Hinata aside and took the direct blow causing him to fall on the floor.

"A noble sacrifice… oh wait it doesn't mean anything." **Togami** mocked. "Just because you took a radio bullet doesn't mean I won't shoot again."

"You're a terrible person!" Seikatsu accused. She locked eyes with **Togami** before making a leap for him. Takumashī was prepared for this and quickly took aim… and fired.

 **BANG**

 **CRASH**

"K-Ket!? What the hell?!" Seikatsu shouted as she was yanked onto the floor by Kettei, who had taken the blow for her.

"Agh… Sis I don't know what you're doing here but… in what world would I not do that?" Kettei managed to say from the floor.

"What aren't you unconscious!?" **Togami** shouted at him.

"Haha… you're sooo funny **Togami**. Do you not pay attention?" Kettei mocked back, his short bursts of laughter were no longer cold, they had actual life in them with only slight hysteria. "I have the determination to stand up after something like this…" To prove his point, he picked himself up.

"That's impossible!" **Togami** roared in frustration before taking aim and yet again shooting Kettei.

 **BANG**

Once again Kettei was knocked on the floor… but he picked himself backup.

" **Agent Togami,** get your emotions in check." Shirei ordered.

"It's nothing personal, just an Ultimate talent of some sort." Kettei replied. "Actually it _is_ personal… you've done terrible things **Togami** …"

"That's why I'm here! I can't let this piece of shit go unpunished!" Seikatsu shouted.

"Revenge… you're here for revenge Seikatsu?" Kettei said out loud.

"Seikatsu?! That's Chiaki you delusional idiot!" **Togami** shouted back at him.

"Tch… maybe if you ever paid attention to someone other than yourself you would have notice the clear difference between us." Seikatsu hissed.

"We don't have time for this." Shirei interrupted. "Agents, just restrain and handcuff them." As told the agents walked up to both Tsuki's who were back to back, Hinata, Sonia and Edward had picked themselves up and glared at those who approached them.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said out loud.

"Who said that?!" Shirei shouted.

" **Tenebris!** " The voice shouted, moments after the lights went out. Darkness descended onto the room.

"That won't work the second time!" **Togami** shouted, he quickly moved back to where the door was and situated himself in-between that and closed it, locking it as well.

"I don't need to do that." The voice said. " **Lux!** " The lights came back on.

"I believe I have the upper hand once again." Imposter Togami said, revealing himself in a black FF suit, he had his arm now around Shirei's neck. "No one move, and no one gets hurt."

"You're making a grave mistake Mr. Imposter. You have just sentenced all your friends to death." Shirei said calmly.

"Oh really? I believe I'm giving them hope." Imposter Togami said back before tightening his grip on his throat. "After all, you have been holding me and friend's captive, either in a Neo World or being tested on an island. I think that was sentencing us to death."

"I already explained that was not my doing, I never ordered anyone's death." Shirei replied.

"You're a coward of a leader Shirei, you capture the Remnants of Despair and you just _leave_ FF to let someone else deal with the issue and if they get it wrong you just _punish_ them?" Imposter Togami spat.

"You don't understand the full picture." Shirei answered back.

"Maybe I don't, but that doesn't matter. This is it for us, you're never going to see us again. Now listen up everyone, on the floor!" Imposter Togami shouted. He was met with collective look of shock.

"Am I not clear? On the floor! NOW!" Imposter Togami shouted. Slowly everyone did as told, Togami did have his arm around Shirei's neck.

"Good, Hajime, Sonia, both Tsuki's and Edward, get up and stand next to that bed." They all did as told.

"You think you're going to get out of here?" **Real Togami** spat. "There are dozens of agents here ready to recapture you, this is all just a waste of time."

"It isn't." Imposter Togami said. " **Fumi!** "

A gas can fell from the air vent above and started spraying gas into the room.

 **Cough  
Choke  
Sputter**

"This is… what **real** **Togami** used on us before." Kettei managed to say in the smoke.

"It's called Soporil, an anaesthetic. This was what FF uses to capture Despair." Edward explained before choking.

"Yes… using this was Byakuya's plan." Sonia said.

"W-Why?" Kettei asked.

"I get it…" Hinata realised. " **Real Togami** , Shirei, Takumashī… they're all here, after all that's where they expected some of us to be…" Hinata then took a moment to recover his voice from the gas. "When 'Chiaki' ran away in when in that meeting room, Imposter Togami made it obvious where she was running to so Shirei and **real Togami** came here with a bunch of agents… allowing the others to escape easily."

"And by gathering everyone…" Kettei started to finish off while Hinata choked. "In this room he could spray everyone with this sleeping gas and give us all more time to escape… but to where?"

"To my home of course…" Sonia answered. "Unfortunately for this plan to work we all had to be sprayed with stolen Soporil, however I and the others took special medication beforehand to be immune to it, sorry." Sonia apologized.

"I infiltrated **Togami's** locked office using the code Nagito gave me, 1499. From there I stole the Soporil and medicine and made this plan." Imposter Togami quickly explained.

"What about the lights… and where did the can come from?" Kettei asked.

"Kazuichi and Mikan are in the vents, once I gave the command they changed the lights in this room accordingly or threw down the smoke." Imposter Togami explained. "Hey you two, come down!"

After a few moments Tsumiki and Soda crawled out the air vent and tumbled onto the floor.

"I can't believe this actually worked." Soda said.

"We don't have time for that, we're going to have to carry Hajime, the Tsuki's and Edward out of here." Imposter Togami said quickly as he put Shirei on the floor, he was unconscious. "We may be able to get them out of here before they go unconscious."

"W-Wait… the medication that counters Soporil." Edward gasped. "It lasts for over 24hours." Immediately imposter Togami knew what this meant, both **real Togami** and Takumashī had taken the medicine beforehand, meaning they were still immune. He turned around to see them both jump up instantly from their fake drop, **real Togami** ran for the closest person towards him.

"Now who has underestimated who?" **Togami** snarled as he held Seikatsu with his arms. "You make any move and whichever girl in this body goes away, _for good._ "

"L-Let… me go!" Seikatsu weakly said as she coughed on smoke.

"I'm going to need you to stop struggling." **Togami** said before taking out his radio pistol.

 **BANG  
** He shot Seikatsu in the neck with a radio bullet, rendering her unconscious.

"Now that she's quiet I'm ordering you all not to move." **Togami** said before dropping his radio pistol and taking out his real one. "Real pistols are a lot cheaper, that's why every agent is issued with one." **Togami** said casually before pointing the murderous pistol at the body of Nanami's temple. "No tricks, no movement, anyone moves and I _will_ shoot her. Takumashī takeout your real pistol and point it at anyone that approaches." **Togami** ordered and Takumashī complied.

" **Togami**!" Kettei shouted but didn't move, the gas was filling his lungs.

"Let her go!" Hinata shouted but he was also choking on the smoke.

" **T-Togami** … stop it." Edward begged as he was on the floor, also choking on the smoke.

"You coward, you let her go!" Imposter Togami shouted, but he didn't dare to move even though he was immune to the smoke.

"D-Dude you're nuts!" Soda accused, he was immune to the smoke.

"P-Please stop!" Tsumiki begged, she was also immune to the smoke.

"You let her go, vile creature!" Sonia ordered, trying to hold her concern. She too was immune to the smoke.

"Threats won't work." **Togami** replied. "Now you all just be quiet while Takumashī shoots you with a radio pistol… and if any of you go for any pistols on the ground Takumashī will shoot with a _real_ bullet, also drop your own pistol Imposter or I shoot." **Togami** threatened. Imposter Togami averted his gaze to the pistols on the floor and dropped his stolen one.

"There's no need to shoot!" Imposter Togami shouted as he parted with his stolen pistol.

"Not unless you give me one." **Togami** grinned. "Now one by one, Takumashī will shoot you with the radio pistol, and if any of you dodge it or do anything I _will_ shoot the inhabitant of this body with a real bullet." Everyone groaned, they were stuck in an impossible scenario. Hinata, Edward and Kettei were choking and about to fall unconscious to the smoke. Sonia, Imposter Togami, Tsumiki and Soda were immune to it but were about to get shot unconscious.

"So you all understand I assume?" **Togami** said. "No tricks or _I will shoot._ " He looked into everyone's eyes to make sure they understood. "Good, Takumashī first shoot the imposter… but before you do that I'd like to say something."

"I have nothing to hear from you." Imposter Togami replied.

"Listen." **Real Togami** commanded. "Your plan here was floored from the start, you have no chance of escaping to the Novoselic Kingdom. The moment the Remnants of Despair was were captured we noticed a member of royalty among it, so the boss, Shirei, secretly went out himself to the Novoselic Kingdom to see personally where they were in this state of the world. No one was able to predict that they were mostly unaffected by the Despair tragedy."

"What is your point?" Imposter Togami asked.

"Shirei explained the fate of their princess to the king and the plan to save her from Despair, of course the fate of the other Despair was undecided. A deal was struck; he would return back alone to get the proceedings started while the Novoselic Kingdom came behind slowly with an army. In exchange for the princess and Edward we would be provided with weaponry and technology to help us in this war, so even if you all escaped from us and made it to them… everyone apart from Edward and Sonia would just be returned to us. You're all our property."

"That's enough!" Imposter Togami roared before he deftly made a move… he didn't get far.

Takumashī took aim with his radio pistol, and shot.

 **BANG  
THUD**

Imposter Togami fell to the floor, utterly unconscious.

"Byakuya!" Sonia and Tsumiki called.

"Now shoot the nurse, then the mechanic." **Real Togami** ordered. Takumashī complied.

 **BANG, BANG  
THUD, THUD  
**Both Soda and Tsumiki fell to the floor.

"Ok now shoot the princess. Make sure you catch her, if she gets any bruising the Novoselic Kingdom won't be pleased." **Togami** ordered once again.

"Please!" Sonia begged.

 **BANG  
** Sonia fell… before she hit the floor Takumashī caught her. He slowly put Sonia on the floor.

"Now shoot the doctor and the reserve course student for good measure." **Togami** ordered.

"D-Damnit **Togami**!" Hinata managed to snarl.

 **BANG, BANG**  
They both were shot and already on the floor.

"W-W-What about… me you… as-…" Kettei couldn't even finish his sentence.

"If you insist." **Togami** said before holding Nanami's body with one hand and grabbing his radio pistol and with the other.

 **BANG**

"Hehe… Not going to work." Kettei managed to splutter as he was on the floor.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?!" **Togami** shouted in anger.

"B-Better to laugh… then to cry." Kettei managed to say. "Also I… think hysteria is a permanent side effect as of… everything that I've gone through."

"Death should be the side effect." **Togami** said harshly. "But I will hold to my standards, you aren't a Despair and I won't kill you or erase your memories. But I will make sure you go in a medical ward, _permanently._ "

"You're the real sick one." Kettei managed to snarl.

"Why haven't you fallen to the gas!?" **Togami** shouted, his temper once again reaching the peak and he shot again.

 **BANG**

"I won't… ever do as you want." Kettei managed to say before raising himself up from the floor. "My body has gone through too much to simply fall to gas or a radio bullet. I've gone through insanity, had my memories erased, recovered them, died… and lived. My very existence is a walking contradiction."

"I'll agree to that." **Togami** said. "Takumashī, restrain him." He ordered.

"Gladly sir." Takumashī said before approaching Kettei. Kettei tried to throw a punch out but the weakness of his body meant that Takumashī easily sidestepped it and locked his hands behind his back.

"Not today, you aren't the hero." Takumashī said as he restrained Kettei.

"Is there… nothing I can do!?" Kettei shouted in frustration. "Are you kidding me?! After everything I've DONE? After all I've gone THROUGH? After everything I've SACRIFICED? Is this how it ENDS?! NOOOOO!" He could no longer hold himself in check, he was flailing in rage and anger but to no avail.

"I knew it; you are still mentally unstable." **Togami** spat in disgust. He put Nanami's body on the floor and approached the flailing Kettei in Takumashī's arm. "To think I let a scum like you shoot me."

"I should have KILLED YOU!" Kettei shouted in his face.

"I would say that phrase is substantial evidence as proof of your mental illness." **Togami** said. "And since every room is under surveillance I can easily grab the recording."

"Alter Ego! HELP!" Kettei called.

"He's been 'quarantined' again for a while… after that lights out stunt the Imposter pulled." **Togami** said with a smirk.

"I-I-I won't give up!" Kettei continually denied. "Just a few more moments… and I'll overpower you all… m-my determination… has never failed me!"

"Takumashī is twice your size and three times your strength." **Real Togami** stated.

"Friends!" Kettei called maniacally. "Hajime get UP!"

…  
No response

"Sonia?! Edward!"

…  
Nothing

"Seikatsu! Chiaki! Anyone!"

…  
Silence

"Kazuichi… Mikan…"

…

"They're all busy obeying the laws of biology." **Togami** said.

"Grrrr…" Kettei was still flailing, unwilling to give up. "What about the others?! All the other Ex-Remnants of Despair… and Kirigiri and Naegi!"

"Oh they will come." **Togami** said as grinned. "They'll come and they'll get shot unconscious, one by one everyone will be captured. I can't imagine them leaving anyone behind. As for my fellow agents… they don't have the right to interfere nor will they. They are a bit away but even if they do they'll just share the same fate."

"GOD DAMNIT!" Kettei shouted at the top of his lungs. "Let! Me! Go!" He continually screamed.

"How are you still fighting?" **Togami** asked. "This situation is utterly hopeless for you, you have no chance of escaping and everyone around you is dreaming."

"You don't know me." Kettei responded. "My whole life has been pain, I saw it and felt it every day of every week of every month of every year… I have nothing to gain from giving up, so I swear if I have to keep fighting until my body literally dies of exhaustion I _will_ do it."

"Be my guest." **Togami** said.

"If you don't like the future being handed to you… then create one." A soft but strong voice said.

"Who is it now?" **Togami** asked as he turned to the body of Nanami, who had a real pistol raised to him.

"It's Chiaki, you knocked the other girl unconscious." Nanami said.

"What do you think you are doing?" **Togami** asked.

"Put my brother down." Nanami ordered.

"You aren't the type to make threats with a gun." **Togami** replied confidently.

"Even game characters' act out of character when facing the final boss." Nanami countered.

"But you can't shoot me." **Togami** said confidently. "You still can't betray us, that was Seikatsu before that broke the rules, you're still under my command aren't you?"

"…" Nanami stayed silent.

"This is **agent Togami,** I'm commanding you to put that pistol down." **Togami** ordered.

"No, I've had an update." Nanami didn't even waver.

"Whatever, so now you want to play hero do you?" **Togami** mocked. "Well do what you want with that pistol but we still have your brother hostage."

"I am NOT a hostage!" Kettei argued.

"Yes you are." **Togami** countered.

"Hajime get up." Nanami ordered.

"So now you're delusional too." **Togami** sighed. "Just because the smoke has now cleared from the room his mind is going to be sleeping for a while."

"No, with true belief anything is possible." Nanami said confidently, she crouched down to Hinata and put held his hand.

"Again with this ridiculous…" **Togami** words got caught in his throat.

"I promised… never to leave Chiaki again." Hinata said slowly as he picked himself up.

"This is utter nonsense." **Togami** denied. "But since you've both gotten up can I ask what you plan to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to get everyone out of here and into a new future." Hinata replied.

"'New future.' That's all you ever want… Well I can't let you have that, the needs of the Future Foundation come first!" **Togami** then pointed his real pistol at Kettei. "Both of you get BACK!"

"Don't do anything you'll regret!" Hinata argued.

" _You_ shouldn't do anything you'll regret." **Togami** argued back.

"ARGHH!" Kettei screamed, his sanity once again reaching its limit. "You want me to prove how determined I am? IS THAT IT?! I'LL SHOW YOU!" He screamed insanely.

 **SLIT**

Right there at that moment, Kettei lost all reasoning and his sanity once again. He bit down on his lip _hard._ Instantly blood started to pour out as his bottom lip split into two.

"The hell are you doing?!" **Togami** shouted as he jumped back in horror.

"Pain… is an ASSET!" Kettei said as he spat his own blood at **Togami.** After he took a moment he swallowed his own blood turned his face around and spat it back out into Takumashī's face, burning his eyes.

"AGH!" Takumashī shouted as he fell back, trying to clean his eyes. Releasing Kettei in the process.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kettei screamed before he launched himself at **Togami,** pinning him against the wall. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED **TOGAMI**?" Each word splattering blood on his face.

"Get off me!" **Togami** shouted back.

"K-Kettei!" Nanami called, although she was unsure what to do.

"C-Calm down!" Hinata called, although he too was unsure if he really meant it.

"You erase memories… treat Chiaki like she's some disposable code, attempt to execute my friends… and let's not forget when you tied up Chihiro's dead body just to see how good the others were with their detective skills!" Kettei accused, blood was still dripping everywhere.

"What do you want? An apology?" **Togami** asked.

"Repent! Show remorse! Do SOMETHING! PROVE to me that you DO care!"

"I apologize." **Togami** put bluntly.

"BULLSHIT!" Kettei screamed. "You don't mean it!"

"Takumashī shoot him!" **Togami** ordered. In that split second Kettei turned his head to see Takumashī aiming a real pistol at him. **Togami** pushed Kettei back, giving Takumashī a clear shot.

"NO!" Nanami said in horror.

"STOP!" Hinata called as he jumped, but he was too late.

 **BANG**

The real bullet pierced Kettei's stomach. Blood instantly started to exit his body at an alarming rate.

…

…

"…So…this is it…" Kettei said slowly, he stood blankly and his voice was croaky.

"You forced my hand." **Togami** simply said, trying to wipe the blood off himself.

 **THUD**

Kettei fell to the floor.

"Kettei!" Nanami said before running to his side.

"At least… no one can say I didn't try." Kettei moaned before he shut his eyes.

* * *

 ** _G-e-t…U-p…  
_** _Sis… I know that isn't you… that's just my insanity.  
_ _ **N-o-t…F-i-n-i-s-h-e-d  
**_ _Please… just let me have my final moments in peace… I'm done.  
_ _ **N-o  
**_ _I'm over it… I'm giving up, death was inevitable for a person like me… I have a hole in my front and back… my body literally won't move… I'm just going to accept this.  
_ _ **N-o-t…Y-e-  
**_ _Shut up… I'm over it… determination can't move broken bones and torn muscles… my body is way overdue… I've been pushing myself too hard since your death, I knew I would give out to something like this..  
_ _ **…  
**_ _…_

* * *

"He's mumbling to himself, he's alive!" Nanami said, trying to stop the large amount of bleeding.

"Should I get a doctor?" Takumashī asked.

"…It's impossible for him to live for long with a wound like that, he's going to die in the next few minutes." **Togami** said.

"Kettei talk to me!" Nanami begged.

 _"Ch…"_

"Kettei!"

 _"Ha…"_

"Please…"

 _"Sei…"_

Kettei lay there, showing little signs of life. Nanami lay besides him on her knees.

"Guys! Over here!" Owari called. She was followed by Koizumi, Komaeda, Nidai… and all the other Ex-Remnants of Despair.

"We decided to come back…" Nidai started to say before he saw the scene before him. Kettei was bleeding on the floor with Nanami by his side, Hinata was confronting **agent Togami.** Edward, Sonia, Soda, Tsumiki and Imposter Togami lay on the floor unconscious.

"Now just calm down!" **Togami** said, seeing the pairs of eyes turn to him. He had also dropped both his pistols when Kettei had tackled him.

"Nekomaru restrain **agent Togami**! He shot Kettei." Hinata ordered.

 _"What!?"  
"Really?!"  
"No way!"_

There was instant ruckus among the group but Nidai moved quickly, his large arm wrapped around **Togami**.

"Hold on!" **Togami** tried to say but Hinata was having none of it.

"Now it's your turn to say goodnight." Hinata said before picking up **Togami's** radio pistol and took aim.

 **BANG**

 **Togami** fell unconscious.

"N-Now… everyone just listen up." Takumashī said, trying to take control of the situation. He was outnumbered pretty heavily.

"Shut up!" Hinata spat, too pissed to say anymore. He took aim before Takumashī could react.

 **BANG THUD**

"Nekomaru, got tie them both and Shirei up. Mahiru and Akane, put Sonia, Mikan, Kazuichi, Byakuya and Edward on a bed and make sure they're ok." Hinata ordered loudly.

"Fuyuhiko and Peko, gather all the pistols and put them away!" He also said before turning his attention to Kettei and Nanami.

"I-I can't let you die like this!" Nanami sobbed.

"I…I won't die like… that" Kettei said, his voice was croaked and faint.

"Kettei…" Nanami said, she was unable to think of anything to say.

"Even if I die… you'll never forget me…as long as you all move forward… in the future you have made and… carry my soul with you… I'll never truly die." Kettei managed to say with a small smile.

"B-But I don't want you to die like this!" Nanami argued, her eyes now full of tears.

"This is… what I lived for… fought for… and sacrificed my life for… you said something along those lines… a while ago didn't you?" Kettei managed to say.

"T-That's not funny or what I meant!" Nanami argued.

"First thing to know about 'real' me… I have a terrible sense of humour… hehe"

"I won't accept this!" Nanami continually denied.

"Ch-Chiaki… you're probably just scared… of never seeing me alive again…" Kettei said.

"Yeah... I'm scared…" She admitted slowly.

"Well… that's means a lot… th-thank you Chiaki…" Kettei said as he closed his eyes once again.

"NO!" Nanami shouted, she stood up from his body.

"I can't feel his pulse." Pekoyama said with her hand on Kettei's neck.

"Can't we grab a defibrillator?" Kuzuryū asked.

"No, he's got a hole in his chest you can't do that." Komaeda informed.

"Someone wake up Mikan then!" Saionji said.

"It's too late." Tanaka said sadly. "He has left this world."

They all looked at their old friend, he lay on his back, surrounded by a pool of his own blood…

"Nghh… ughhh..." Nanami unnaturally moved backwards into a wall, clutching her shoulders with her hands.

"Chiaki?! What's wrong?" Hinata asked in concern, suddenly realising her discomfort.

"She's being possessed!" Tanaka said.

" _S-She's_ coming b-back!" Nanami stuttered… " _She_ just wants to see... h-him again."

"What is going on?" Owari asked in confusion.

"Seikatsu!" Hinata realised. "She's fighting for control over Chiaki's body."

"Ah!" Nanami gasped before she tilted her heads downwards.

"Chiaki!" Hinata called before running over to her. "Are you ok?"

"Move!" She hissed, the harsh bitter voice and change in pupil colour of pink to black indicated it was Seikatsu talking. She rushed over to the body of Kettei, shoving people out of the way.

"Ket! What are you doing? N-Now isn't the time for you to die! You still have a life to live!" Seikatsu shouted while shaking Kettei's body.

"…"

"Shut up and start talking Ket! Don't die… you still have a life ahead of you… it isn't fair! You can't dedicate your life to helping other people and end up not having your own! It can't end like this! I know you want to see me in the next world… but you can't, not like this! I want you to live a real life!" Seikatsu denied, continually shaking her brother.

"…"

"Hey…" Koizumi started to say. "I think you should leave his body alone… it's disrespectful to shake it like that."

"No… there has to be a way…" Seikatsu muttered, she buried her head in her arms. No one said anything for a while, there was nothing to say. Kettei Tsuki lay dead in front of them all.

"There is a way." Seikatsu said quietly before lifting her head. She ran over to a desk a grabbed a scalpel.

"What are you doing!?" Hinata instantly asked.

"Kamukura said something in the Neo Reality World… he said that Ket wouldn't accept my determination to survive because of the inhabitant of this body." Seikatsu explained boldly.

"Y-You can't be serious!" Owari said. Nidai tried to approach Seikatsu.

"Don't move, or I stab myself!" She threatened.

"Wh-Wh-What's going on!?" Mioda asked in horror.

"Seikatsu determination was cheating death." Komaeda explained begrudgingly. "And Kamukura knew that Kettei was capable of taking in her determination after she died, but since Chiaki lives in that body he never did."

"You understand now, I _have_ to do this." Seikatsu said, the scalpel in her hand was raised above her heart.

"B-B-But his pulse is gone." Pekoyama argued.

"So was mine, I had a dying heart since day one, I slipped in and out life and death." Seikatsu explained. "I _have_ to do this… Ket risked everything he had for me and for Chiaki. Would Chiaki not want to save him? Would she not sacrifice herself to save mine, or hers, or _our_ brother?"

…

"D-Don't! Please!" Hinata begged.

"My mind is made up, Kettei risked everything he had for this girl, it's time for her to repay the favour. Sorry about this… but I'll see you in the afterlife Chiaki."

The scalpel drove straight for her heart.

Hinata makes a leap for her, knowing what would happen is he didn't do anything.

 **STAB  
** Blood started to spill onto the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

I opened my eyes… the light was bright, _really_ bright. Instantly I squinted my eyes… after a few seconds I tried to open them again with my hand separating my eyes and the light. As my eyes adjusted I took a look at my surroundings… I was in a bed, a hospital bed I think. Besides me I saw a monitor displaying my vitals… it made the common ***** **Beep*** sounds you hear from games and movies. I averted my attention to the source of lights… it was the moon in the night sky and I felt comfortable looking at it. But why did the moon feel sooo bright when I woke up? If my eyes were having that sort of reaction, then that must mean I was looking at darkness for a long time… a really long time. How long was I out for? I tried to remember what had just happened… oh, I don't want to recall that. But now I need to know… what happened to my sibling, my blood sibling? I exited the bed and headed out the room, I needed to find someone… but as I got up I felt wobbly, very wobbly. I was probably in bed for quite a while, considering what had happened to me I'm not surprised… as I put my hand to the wall I realised something… my thoughts. They were sooo… _clear._ When was the last time my thoughts were like this?

I stepped out my room, walking was not easy at all, I kept feeling a pain in my chest… but I have to find someone, I need to know what happened to my blood sibling. The corridor stretched for a bit but I didn't go into anyone of the other rooms, its rude to do that. Eventually I found myself outside, it was night time like I thought. I only saw one person out… also I'm not in a hospital, I'm on a boat. An unfamiliar boat. I walked towards the person, if anyone knew about the fate of my blood sibling it was definitely him.

"Hajime." I said, my voice didn't sound like it used to, probably because it had been a while since I used it. I didn't even use my normal greeting...

"Figures, the moment I leave your room is when you wake up." He turned around at had a look of relief at seeing me, I was very important to him, as he was to me.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"Almost a month now."

"Wow… wow…" I was stunned at the news… but I still needed to know. "I need to ask you Hajime. What happened to _him?_ "

"Do you still remember that day?" He asked to me.

"Yeah… I don't like thinking about it."

"He died that day, you saw him die Chiaki." Hinata admitted. I felt sad, terribly sad. In truth I knew he died that day… but I was hoping for a miracle. There's nothing wrong with hoping for one. I still had a bunch of questions though.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"After a month I've been feeling better… but seeing you in a coma kept me worried."

"A coma… oh yeah. I stabbed myself in the heart."

"It wasn't really you…" Hajime started to say but I stopped listening, my body felt shaky. The news just hit me, Kettei was dead and her sister's soul that lived inside tried to kill me so that Kettei would live… I had trouble comprehending what that really meant. I lost my balance and… and…

"Woah there, are you ok Chiaki?" Hajime asked as he caught me, I found myself leaning on his hard chest. I started to cry… it was a lot to take in, my new brother was gone.

"H-Hajime… he's dead." I sobbed, I tried to hold my tears back, I was staining Hajime's shirt like it was a tissue but I couldn't hold it in. Kettei was gone, forever.

"Huh? I-It's ok Chiaki… just let it all out." Hajime told me, he was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, I rarely ever cried and this was the first time I ever cried on someone else. I did as Hajime advised, I cried and I cried… I think I subconsciously wrapped my arms around him for support, my legs were really shaky.

"You missed his funeral because of your coma." Hajime mentioned.

"What happened when I blacked out?" I asked after I managed to pick myself up and stifle my tears.

"You resisted, Seikatsu really did try to stab her own heart… but it stopped just short it, either you held her back or she stopped trying. I came a second after and stopped her... then me and the others took care of you." Hajime told me.

"I-I don't know… I don't remember the exact moment." I admitted.

"I don't think it really matters, at least you're ok." Hajime said with relief.

"But Kettei isn't." I said.

"I know, the others and I miss him. Byakuya thinks it was his fault and blame myself... like a lot of the others do. But he saved us all Chiaki."

"What do you mean?"

"If he hadn't attacked **Togami** then **Togami** would never have dropped his pistols, so when our friends came to save us he and us would have still been his hostages." Hajime explained.

"But that didn't mean he had to get shot, we could have done something."

"I've been thinking that for the past month… maybe we could have, but there's nothing we can do about it now, we have to just keep on moving forward otherwise… otherwise we aren't respecting his final wishes."

"But… why did he attack **real Togami** like that?" I asked, his behaviour was very odd at the time. But then again this was Kettei.

"He went insane again… apparently that's how he lived his life." Hajime said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you, first do you remember how Kettei got out of Takumashī's grasp?"

"Yeah… he bit his own lip in two and used his own blood…" It was a gruesome moment to remember.

"He truly went far for his goals, here. You should look at this." Hajime said before handing me a leather book.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's his complete journal, starting a few years ago. It shows how he lived his life."

"This seems lengthy… and should we really be reading it?"

"I wasn't sure at first, Nagito handed it to me. He found all the torn pages, it was slightly buried behind Fujisaki's grave… he tried to tell us that in the Neo Reality World, so I think he wanted us to read it." Hajime explained.

"Ok, but can you tell me what happened after I fell unconscious first?" I asked, I need to know why I am here and what happened to the Future Foundation.

"Sure, we all stayed in the infirmary trying to save both yours and Kettei's life, eventually Kirigiri and Naegi found us. They were pretty surprised, they had thought we were all gone but not with your conditions. I told them what had happened and they told to stay and rest, they would bend the rules and keep Shirei, **Togami** and Takumashī under the Soporil to keep them asleep." Hajime explained, he was really good at explaining stuff… and I really liked listening to his voice.

"When did the Novoselic Kingdom arrive?" I asked.

"The morning after, both Kirigiri and Naegi were unsure what to do but our Byakuya had everything under control, he got Kazuichi to dismantle the camera and take out the recording of everything that had happened in that room. He asked Sonia to show it to the King, her dad, and he was quite impressed with how we acted while disgusted at how the Future Foundation acted. He agreed to bring us all back with him and his army."

"So you carried me here while I was in a coma?" I asked.

"Well they had to leave soon, after a week your condition became stable, both Mikan and Edward confirmed it. Me, you and Mikan had a private ambulance like vehicle drive us, it took a few days to reach the coast where all got aboard this boat. We've been at sea for almost two weeks now… I've spent most of my time waiting for you to wake up." Hajime said, he's so considerate, even now in the middle of the night he's awake, waiting for me. At least now I've woken up.

"What happened to the Future Foundation?" I asked, without Future Foundation I'm worried about the future of the world.

"The king denounced both Shirei and **Togami** , they no longer have much power. Takumashi and **Togami** have also been charged with Kettei's murder, they both admitted to it and are going to spend the rest of thier lives repaying that with labour. Also since Shirei was forced down Kirigiri took the role as the new leader, she promised to make sure any incident similar to ours never happens again. She also has Naegi and Alter Ego helping her so I think things will be better for them."

"Why didn't we stay with them then?"

"For one Sonia had to go back to her country, her people demanded to see she was ok so the king couldn't possibly return without her. Since we all agreed to stick together as group that meant we all willingly tagged alone. Secondly Naegi didn't want us to stay, he said that this whole incident wasn't our fault and it should have never have happened, he told us that we should enjoy our 'happy ending' and leave the future of the world to them. Edward also stayed behind."

"How come?"

"Because he wanted to amend his mistakes and help with the future, he said as long as we were around he didn't have to worry about Sonia's safety. That's about everything."

"So is that's it? Is this the end of our game?"

"Huh? Are you still relating this all to a game?"

"Yup, and in the end we beat it. We lost a main character through it but that means we have to enjoy the end as much as possible, I'm looking forward to that." I said.

"I guess I am too, we are going to spend the rest of our lives in a foreign country that lives off its culture." Hajime said, he had his warm smile back once again.

"Yeah… we can live together like you promised we would."

"T-T-Together?!"

"Of course, is there a problem Hajime?"

"N-No…" He said awkwardly… we spent a while looking at the sea and night sky. I started leaning on him at the sight of it…

"Chiaki… is _she_ gone?" Hajime asked.

"You mean Seikatsu?"

"Yeah."

"She's gone… I haven't felt her presence ever since that day. She must have gone to the world after this one… whatever that it."

"I don't plan to make a visit anytime soon, neither do you."

"No I don't, I plan to enjoy my new life to the fullest." I said.

"I know this may sound dumb but… at least Kettei gets to spend time with her sister in that world." Hajime said.

"I suppose… but that isn't for us to know. I don't think he will be pleased with his sister's actions but… I'm sure they'll resolve it."

"Me too."

 ***Splash Splash Splash***

I looked back out to the sea at what was making the noise.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Haha, they're called 'flying fish' you know."

"You mean they can really fly?"

"Sort of, they jump out of the water at high speeds and stay airborne for a long time."

"Cool, so fish really can fly."

* * *

 **And that's the end to the main story, I really hope you all enjoyed it. There's still the epilogue of what happens 10 years or so in the future, notes on Kettei's old journal plus Fujisaki's research notes.**


	18. Chapter 10 – Prologue – New life

Chapter 10 – Prologue – New life

* * *

Wrong again! You got any ideas? **_No I don't_** _._ Tch, I'll keep brute forcing this then, number 1 is top left right? **_Yeah but it's a 4 number lock! That's a lot of combinations._** We'll we gotta keep trying, you know mom and dad are hiding something in here. **_Um, 4 numbers, choices of 1-9… so that's 9_** ** _4_** ** _. Nine times nine is 81._** 81 times nine is 729… **_and 729 times nine is…_** there's a 61… **_yeah 6561, and that times nine is…_** the end is 49… **_and 9000… I got it, 59049_** _._ That how many combinations there are… **_that's going to take a while, are you sure about this?_** Yeah! I'll just spend a few hours… starting from 1111. **_Good luck, I'm going back to bed._** You can't do that! You have to keep watch in case dad wakes up, I can't **.** ** _Ok, ok._**

…

 **Beep**  
Finally, I made it! **_What?! You lucked out!_** Well Mr. Nagito did I was to get lucky after my bad luck. **_Ugh… we barely see him._** Let's go! **_Ok, but we aren't allowed in here…_** Mom and dad think they can keep us out of here, they underestimate us! **_Um, it's really dark and stuff, you lead, you're used to the darkness._** Now what is in this attic, there must be something in here… ah I feel something. **_That's a hard box like thing… and a bag_** **.** Let me feel for the…  
 **Zzziiiip  
** Let's feel inside… **_is this… a torch?_** That what be handy for you.  
 **Click  
** ** _I can see finally_** **.** What else in this bag?

 ** _A knife like tool, a notebook, an old phone, a game of Tetris?_** That's weird. **_And a digital watch, some paper, and medals?_** What is all this stuff **?** ** _I dunno, was mom and dad trying to hide this from us?_** Not sure. **_Hey there's a jacket hanging on a hook! It's blue and… all dusty._** Old stuff and clothes… I don't get it. **_What is that on the box…? Erm that's Japanese… I remember Miss Princess taught me those symbols. 'Secret'… 'Pro…' 'Project'! That's what it says, 'Secret Project'._** I never heard of this before… is this what they were hiding **?** ** _Let's see what's inside_** **…** ** _ah it's dusty_** **.** **Cough** ** _, cough_** **.**

 ** _There's a lot pieces of paper in here… I think this is a diary or something,_** didn't mom used to have one? **_Yeah but it was different colour and stuff._** What is this other thing I'm holding _?_ _ **It says…'secret' 'res…' 'notes' hmm… I'm not really used to Japanese;**_ why can't it be in Novosal? ** _It says… aha! 'Secret Research Notes'!_** A diary and research notes… We need to hurry up and look at them, dad or mom might notice we're in here… **_Pudding! This is all in Japanese… ok I can do this… I'll try read the diary first._**

 _"Please burn this if you aren't me, it's rude to read upon other people's notes and thoughts."_

Hm, dad said it's wrong to burn things so I guess you should just keep reading… **_That's your logic? Really? Whatever._**

 _"My Journal - Part 1"  
"My whole life has been pain, I feel it every day… but things didn't use to be like this, a long time ago I'm pretty sure I used to be a normal boy. When I was really young I lived with a family of four, including myself. Me, my twin sister and both my parents… a normal family. But my sister's condition was terrible, to put it positively. Every other day she was in hospital, on the verge of death… that was the true meaning of 'pain'. Every day… I have a normal life, go to some school, learn some stuff, go home, do work. But something plagued my mind over the years… the fact my sister could be dead, any moment of my life she could dead in her bed when I return, that's what pain truly is. The fear of not knowing the fate of someone else… I found myself annoyed by this, there isn't a single thing I could do to help her, I had to do something but I couldn't… I found myself going slightly insane, one day I noticed I was talking to a wall, as if it was my sister… clearly I had my own problems. But so what? Just because I'm hallucinating doesn't mean I can't fight it, just because I see a ghost or something, as long as I ignore it, it doesn't exist. I'm a strong person, I can fight it. –Kettei Tsuki."_

How weird… **_I don't get it at all, I must have misread those words don't make sense._** What's a 'hallucination?' And that's my name you read, the first part of it _._ _ **I'll try the research notes, maybe they make more sense.**_

 _"Fujisaki's Secret Research Notes – Part 1"  
"I started working on it today, I have managed to make something out of nothing before. My first program talked back to me based on my own voice recordings, a question answering system. Since that made my dad very happy I later developed it into Alter Ego. He too make's people very happy but this new thing is slightly different to that, instead of a question answering system, can I go further? Make something that walks, talks and learns by itself… it's going to be very hard, I know that but… maybe I can make the living code happy? Something that goes beyond a 'strong AI'."_

Code…? I've heard of that before… **_mom works with that. It's computer stuff…_** I don't really get it… **_I want to keep reading_** **.** ** _I noticed something too, the Japanese title 'Part 1' was written in a different handwriting._** So someone else wrote it down then… **_It looks like dads writing._**

 _"Fujisaki's Secret Research Notes – Part 2"  
"To make a program truly consciousness and self-awareness… something that even surpasses Alter Ego. I'm working into it… but I think I made a breakthrough, although it wasn't really me… my friend Naegi asked me about what I was doing and I talked about 'Strong' and 'Weak' AI's, even if I code the software and hardware to simulate a human brain, something would be missing. It wouldn't quite be human… a __**soul**_ _. I don't really understand what it is yet, but that is what Alter Ego is missing, a_ _ **soul**_ _. I need to give it a soul! This new creation will need that, but what is a_ _ **soul**_ _? I don't really understand it, I need to make some sort of theory on it. A soul theory."_

A soul… **_mom mentioned that before, she said it was very important._** I don't really get it… but I want to know… this is a lot more interesting than those other books, even if we don't understand it **.** ** _Yeah… lets go with the research notes._**

 _"Fujisaki's Secret Research Notes – Part 3"  
"Creating a soul… is impossible. I've tried and tried… maybe I'm just not good enough…?"_

What?! Is that it!? **_Nonono, there has to be more, somewhere in this old dusty box. I'll keep looking._**

 _"Fujisaki's Secret Research Notes – Part 4"  
"I found some new friends… and one of them offered to help me with this 'soul theory'. He really just wants to help no matter what, because I did something nice, well anyone who was there would have done it. I saw a girl, his sister, fall… and I tried to help and realised something was really wrong, I called an ambulance and… apparently I saved her life for now, and he just really wants to help me. I feel really guilty but he's insistent on helping, he even changed his subjects and started learning about coding… I feel really bad but I need to keep on trying. I did create some new AI, it simulates a human brain pretty well but… no soul. Maybe I need to look at this at a new angle? With this new boy helping me I might be able to do this, his name is Kettei."_

 ** _…So these are connected?_** But that's still my name at the end… I don't get it! **_Maybe we need to go back to the journal._**

 _"My Journal – Part 2"  
"I'm fighting it, it's not that hard to ignore a hallucination, you just have to stay determined to keep fighting it. I've been trying a bunch of different things to help the pain… There's a difference between mental and physical pain though… beating mental pain is something of an impossible task, the mental fear of my sister's fate is gnawing at me constantly. So I'll start by beating physical pain, any bruise I get I have started pressing. It hurts more when you touch it… but after a few seconds the pain goes away, it nullifies, giving me more control over my body. I've started throwing myself in more dangerous scenarios, I antagonised some classmates stronger then me and got beat up… but that's good. Each new bruise I press, and I get stronger, I can ignore the pain. I have more control over my body, for a short weakling like me, I can take a punch… and get back up! As long as I stay focused and determined… I can do it. I can overcome my body limits; I just need to get beat up more. Maybe after I truly overcome physical pain I can overcome mental pain. For now, whenever I feel pain I'll just laugh it off. –Kettei Tsuki."_

What? I still don't get it… these words just don't make sense ** _. I don't understand what he's trying to say either but in this next part he mentions Fu-Fu-Fujisaki. I'll read it._**

 _"My Journal – Part 3"  
"It happened, I knew it would. Sis collapsed when I wasn't there… she would have died but a very nice girl called Fujisaki helped her and called an ambulance. Of course I met her and she's amazingly nice and sweet… I can't believe people as nice as her exist… the encounter reminded me of something. A personal hobby I had but completely forgot about… people. People are sooo interesting, how they act and what they do and why they do it. The human race is truly… beautiful, when I see a person smile… I forget all the pain I feel in my life and realise other people live without this pain… my true goal is just to make people feel happy. But, that's difficult in my circumstances, that's why I don't tell anyone about my pain, I don't want them to feel it. If I can make everyone one of my friends, feel happiness without pain but me… then I'll do it! I don't want anyone to feel this pain! I must help do what I can to help others, and ignore my own pain. Fujisaki… she's a nice a girl and apparently she's gotten along with my sister, I'll start with her. I'll help her with whatever she needs, as long as she feels happiness then… I think that will help dampen my own pain. –Kettei Tsuki."_

 _I don't get it…_ is he a bad guy or a good guy? And why is he using my name? **_I need to keep reading, we have to know what happened before mom or dad finds us._**

 _"My Journal – Part 4"  
"Weird stuff happened… sis and Fujisaki have been getting on well and sister asked me to do something weird… apparently Fujisaki was really concerned about something, she wanted to get stronger and heard about how I get punched by people but got up… she wanted to know how I did it. Obviously flags starting popping up, who the hell is going to punch a girl like Fujisaki? I'd take that punch and ten more any day… but why would Fujisaki want to get stronger? I mean I don't really have strength… just determination to pick myself up. That's not true strength. I'll have to think about it, but she also introduced me to a bunch of her friends, they all came to visit my sister in hospital… what a sweet act. They're all older than me by about a year, but that didn't really matter we all got along well, including my sister. I had an awkward encounter with Naegi, apparently he views himself as a completely normal and boring guy… that kinda scared me. I don't want to normal or boring… but I don't think I am, normal people have a line they aren't willing to cross, even if it's something they really want it, but for me I don't see a line, I'll go as far as I need to do stop this pain. And I also don't want people to feel my pain, but they already were. They all were visiting my dying sister… but at least that made her happy. If everyone is happy but me, then that's alright… I'll accept that. –Kettei Tsuki."_

More… **_this is better than those cartoons_** , even if this don't make sense. **_I still don't get why your name is on this…_**

 _"My Journal – Part 5"  
"So she is really a 'he'… hahahahah. That's all I could say when Fujisaki told me that, all her, I mean his, other close friends already knew that of course. He told me that because if I was to truly 'help' him with whatever he was working on he said it was important I knew that… of course I was surprised but luckily I didn't hit on 'her'… I felt my manhood threatened so I did something to bring back. I asked Fujisaki's friend, Owada, to punch me. He seemed reluctant so I called his hair a piece of corn, next thing I know I'm on the floor and my head is flaring in pain, but I manage to get up after a second! The moment I hit the ground I focused and fought the pain, with determination I picked myself up and laughed at Owada and thanked him. He seemed worried but I laughed it off. Now onto the more important bit. Fujisaki is working on a soul theory, something to make AI a human… at first it sounded rude to me. Humans are a lot more advanced then AI and should never be compared… but then I met Alter Ego and that narrow view of mine was shattered. If an AI could get a soul… it would be considered a human. It sounds really interesting and distracts me from my pain, sis is also happy that I'm helping Fujisaki… or rather Chihiro to me and his other friends. –Kettei Tsuki"_

 ** _Chihiro!? That's my name!_** What is going on here? You should carry on with Fujisaki's notes. **_Ok._**

 _"Fujisaki's Secret Research Notes – Part 5"  
"I did a terrible thing… I think. But I'm not sure, I don't really understand it but… I felt bad for the girl I saved. She's dying and her brother is clearly sad, even if he never admits it. So I tried something… I've been working with Alter Ego on a Neo Reality World… maybe if I was to create a soul I would have to simulate the world digitally for it first… that would also mean I would have to make a digital body for it… and that body was copied off Kettei's sister, Seikatsu. I thought maybe I could recreate her digitally because she was dying in this world… it didn't really work as planned. I put the digital body in the small beta Neo World… and I think it got a __**soul**_ _. The way it, or rather_ _ **she,**_ _process's data and not how it was before… the algorithms produce different results… it's not a soft AI in that mind. I don't really think it's a 'hard' AI either… but it's also not human because its thoughts run off drives. But other than that it acts like a human… but the personality I coded in there is completely different. Whoever this girl really is… I have no idea who_ _ **she**_ _is. She seems bored in this world by herself, Alter Ego is there sometimes. I've given her a bunch of video games to play in the meantime while I figure out what to do. I told Kettei about the new_ _ **soul**_ _but not about my plan to originally code her sister in there…"_

 ** _So… this code came alive?_** I-I don't get it… my head hurts… but I really want to know what happens now. **_Me too._**

 _"My Journal – part 6"  
"It worked! Chihiro made a soul! Can't say I was that involved, my coding sucks but now I can help. Apparently this new soul's hobbies are 'gaming'. Now that's something I can learn, I spent that week researching a bunch of different video games and practising them, sure my grades will suffer a bit but that doesn't matter, my parents don't like talking to me as much as I don't like talking to them. We clearly both handle my dying sister in different ways, my dad tells me to get over it while my mum doesn't visit her, I think it hurts her. I hate them… but if it's just because they can't hand this pain then that's more reason for me to keep going with my goals. Time to spend a bunch of time gaming and researching, can't wait."_

 ** _Hey! Dad makes me read stuff instead of gaming all the time… that's not fair!_** That's cuz you spend too much time on it! Whatever, keep going.

 _"Fujisaki's Secret Research Notes – Part 6"  
"Now I feel even more guilt… Kettei brought back a bunch of notes detailing a lot of information about games and stuff. He even got punched by some angry gamer after beating him in a competition… he says it alright but I feel bad. I tried giving some of this data to the new __**soul**_ _in the Neo World, she accepts some of it. She didn't accept any of the other stuff I gave her about Seikatsu… she's completely independent of her. Alter Ego recommended I allow this new soul to dress up how she would want to and I complied… I placed a variety of different clothes for her to pick, she chose a Hope's Peak Academy jacket… but requested an addition to it, a Kitty hood from a game she played. I complied but Alter Ego said something… if she was truly independent from Seikatsu then she should look the way she wants, so I gave her hair choice, eye choice… and more in depth detail. She didn't change anything at the very core, but she did change both her hair and eyes to pink. I-I-I… I'm unsure where this is going to go."_

 ** _…No way, there isn't anything else!_** More! There has to be more! It can't end here! **_What is going on…?_** **  
**…  
 ** _…_**  
 ** _Nothing._** It ends there?! Did something happen? _ **I need to go back to the strange weird diary.**_

 _"My Journal – part 7"  
"…Sis…why. She did something stupid… I knew she would say that though… she found out about the lost __**soul**_ _, and Fujisaki admitted that it was possible to put her soul in a human body when sis questioned him aggressively. I-I-I don't know what to do… I don't want sis to die so this new_ _ **soul**_ _can live realistically… I don't want sis to die… not for her sake… why? The pain… the pain I was able to fight off for sooo long… its returning! It hurts, it pains, I feel my mind being crushed once again, the hallucinations have come back again… and now with voices…no… not again… no no no no no no no n o no no no -"_

 ** _There's a bunch of scribbles at the end… and something red dried on it…_** How weird. _ **Look!**_ That's cruel. **_What's this? There's a piece of paper that fell out… it's a research note!_** Read it!

 _"Fujisaki's Secret Research Notes – Part 7"  
"I denied Seikatsu request… the new __**soul**_ _can live in a digital world. I can't willingly put her in Seikatsu's body, it isn't right! But… Kettei thinks differently, he's completely withdraw himself, he's been acting differently but he denies it, I'm worried about him. He did say something though, he wants to carry out his sisters wishes under one circumstance, she keeps fighting to live. I think I can comply to that… I'm just sooo worried, but it should be ok. This new_ _ **soul**_ _has Alter Ego looking after her and of course me and my close friends… we're going to look out for her. I also figured out a name, it's a really nice name I think._ _ **Chiaki Nanami**_ _."_

"WHAT!" I screamed out loud, Chiaki was the name of… our mom. Instantly I heard running in the house. **_We're about to get caught._**

"Kettei! Chihiro! What are you two doing down here?" **_Dad called as he saw us,_** my hands were holding the journal, **_and mine with the research notes._**

"Mom is a robot?!" I asked in shock. **_His face was in shock as well, his brown ahoge looked cracked and his green eyes held regret._** **_He quickly descended the stairs and headed into the attic,_** he grabbed my small body and lifted me **_before grabbing me after_** **.**

"Tell me dad!" I asked I was laying over his… **_left shoulder, I was on his right,_** it sucks to be a kid. **_I know right._**

"*Sigh*" **_He let out a huge breath of air as he closed the attic._** "How did you get through the passcode?"

"We tried a bunch of combination." I admitted.

"When?" Dad asked, **_clearly sceptical_** _._

"Since the start of the night, we spent a few hours trying to unlock it." I boasted, **_we're sooo smart._**

"*Sigh*" **_He let out another sigh…_** what does that mean!? **_He always does that!_** "Ok Kettei and Chihiro, just go back to bed. I promise we'll explain everything tomorrow.

"But we have school with Miss Koizumi tomorrow!" I said, I didn't want to wait that long… **_neither did I, also didn't want to miss out on her lessons, she's really nice and knows mom and dad_**. She says interesting things and that… we're special. **_I got to take a picture with her camera once._**

"We can do it after, you'll just have to wait." Dad responded before placing me in my bed, **_and me on mine afterwards._**

"Dad… is mom really a robot?" I asked. **_He turned away from you… and then turned back._**

"What do you think son? Is she really a robot?"

"No… she doesn't sound like one." I said.

"What about your brother?" **_Tell him she doesn't look like one._**

"He says she doesn't look like one."

"You're right…" Dad said slowly… he was clearly tired _._ _ **It was sometime in the middle of the night.**_ "Do you know what and an Artificial Intelligence is? Also known as an AI." He asked.

"No… they mentioned it in the strangely weird diary a lot." I admitted, **_we should ask Miss Koizumi what it is._**

"Ah, so you don't." **_Dad rolled his eyes,_** it wasn't my fault we didn't know about it! **_We're only seven!_** "It was a journal, not a diary. How much of it did your brother read?" **_A lot, until part seven… the Japanese was hard to read and it has a lot weird stuff._**

"A lot… until part seven. He didn't really understand Japanese that well, it was kinda hard to read… and it said weird stuff." **_I relayed, maybe I mistranslated it?_**

"What about the research notes?" He asked once again. **_Part seven again._** I didn't want to lie to him… **_lying is bad._**

"Part seven as well." I said.

"Ahh, so you both know a lot."

"Why did the journal have part of my name on it? It isn't mine." I said.

"Kettei Tsuki is your uncle, it was his journal." Dad informed.

"Why do we share the same name, isn't that confusing?"

"Ahhh, Kettei Tsuki… has been gone for a long time." Dad said, we knew what gone for a long time really meant. **_Ask about my name._**

"So why do we share the same name?" I asked. **_Hey! You forgot about me!_** Just wait!

"You'll have to ask your mother; it was her idea."

"So you don't know?"

"Of course I do, she can just explain it better." Dad said.

"Ok… what about the research notes?" I asked, desperate for more information.

"You're so curious, that written by your other long gone… uncle, Chihiro Fujisaki."

"I don't get it." I said.

"It's confusing, that's why we were waiting for you two to grow a bit older before telling you two everything." Dad told me.

"But we're old enough now!" I complained.

"I suppose, together you both have mom's intuitiveness, my smarts and… _his determination_." **_He muttered that last bit, I didn't hear what it was._** He said determination.

"We'll tell you everything tomorrow ok? Just go to sleep for tonight."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise. Now I don't want to catch you two sneaking out of bed again." Dad warned, **_before he tucked you and, he walked over to and did me after._**

"Ok." I agreed.

"Love you sons." Dad said at the door.

"Love you too dad." I replied. **_Me too!_** "So does Chihiro."

* * *

 ** _He closed the door and left._** I heard that… Chihiro what do you look like again? **_Pink hair, green eyes._** What about me? **_Brown hair, pink eyes… not that they mean much._** What about the other kids at school? **_Most of them are blonde… but some of them have black or brown hair. We kinda stand out,_** oh well… I think I remember those colours. I'm going to sleep, night. **_Night._**

I yawned loudly before getting back in bed, dealing with the boy's constant nightly presence was tiring, and since Chiaki would always sleep through it, it was up to me to keep them out of trouble. Kettei Hanami and Chihiro Hanami are our seven-year-old boys, twins. We four live in a decent house in the country of the Novoselic Kingdom.

10 years ago, upon first arriving at the shores, our old group of 15 spent the first month settling in and learning the language, Novosal. Afterwards the King decreed we were to find jobs and live as normal, but esteemed, citizens. I took a job in a local school, teaching maths to high schoolers, Chiaki on the other hand works with social services on making games with special qualities. Apparently, with the right tools, they can help cure patients with mental illnesses… under specific circumstances. Very odd but… she said it would be a sort of therapy to the player. But now she only puts some time on it from home, she's a part time mother now.

The others got jobs as well, Mahiru also took a job as teacher, a pre-school teacher where Kettei and Chihiro go, her side job is of course a photographer. Sonia took her role as a princess literally and helps run the lands… but she also likes paying visits to various schools, teaching Japanese to the kids. Of course as a princess she dragged a nervous Gundham with her to the castle, he's being taught Novoselic culture and different languages. It must be a lot of work but he gets to hang out with the royal pets, lions. Kazuichi wasn't really happy and I'm unsure whether he really let it go but he just works as mechanic in a shop, unsurprisingly.

Byakuya still stuck to the name, he said he wanted to redeem what the other **Togami** had done, he works for the Novoselic government in communications with Future Foundation, he also shares a house with Ibuki, after being begged for a few weeks. Ibuki set up a special events service with Hiyoko, available for hire for birthday parties or just parties in general. Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama got side jobs, changing every month or so, after a year they bought a small boat and left for Japan, they want to know what happened to the Kuzuryū clan. Byakuya wasn't happy at all, he wanted everyone to stick to together but we were growing, they agreed to come back once a year at least for our remembrance party. Nagito also left at sea after earning enough cash, he said he wanted to truly reflect on what 'Hope' really and what his previous actions really meant. He too agreed to be back for our annual parties.

Mikan obviously took a job in a hospital, treating patients, she's also helping Chiaki with her game project. She's helping a lot patients and enjoying the modern day equipment that we were all separated from. Finally, Nekomaru and Akane got working in a local gym, Akane tests out every equipment to its limit while Nekomaru became a trainer.

As for the world outside… a year after our arrival an agent by the name of Asahina arrive at our shore's and gave Edward, Naegi's and Kirigiri's best wishes. She simply came to say 'thanks' after Shirei was forced down Kirigiri led the Future Foundation to greatness, they captured Despair, placed them in the hope island and rehabilitated them. Slowly, very slowly, the world started to rebuild itself but here on this large island we were already there. Asahina also gave us a special USB, upon connection it allowed us to talk to Alter Ego, he could now freely move between Future Foundation and the Novoselic Kingdom.

As for kids, me and Chiaki are the only with them, twins. We're all in our late 20's, most of the others haven't found a partner but they'll find someone. Whether to if they want a child or not is their choice. As I said it was Chiaki's choice to name the boys Kettei and Chihiro… they've surpassed everyone's expectations. For a young blind boy from birth, Kettei acts like he see's everything, as for Chihiro he's mute from birth but acts socially fine… both our child's had 'disabilities' from birth, clearly a normal family life was too much for me and Chiaki. But we discovered something… _odd_. They both claim to be able to trade thoughts and hear each other, Kettei can 'see' through Chihiro's eyes while Chihiro 'asks' Kettei to talk for him… We tested both their claims, I showed Chihiro a picture of a cow, Kettei said out loud it was cow… impossible. I asked Kettei in private to tell Chihiro to jump up and down… he did just that from the other room. I called Mikan and asked her to check their conditions… no illnesses and Kettei really is blind while Chihiro really is mute… maybe it had to be with Chiaki's being not exactly being normal… but it didn't matter too much, we love our boys for who they are.

"What happened?" Chiaki asked from the other side of the bed.

"The boy's opened the door to the attic and looked in the box." I replied.

"Did Chihiro read the journal and notes?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah… from the start until just before the tragic world event. Kettei said they didn't understand some parts of it… but they probably had a basic understanding of what happened."

"Do you think old Kettei's journal scared them?"

"It didn't look like it; they were more concerned about your true nature."

"And what did you tell them?"

"We would give him the whole story tomorrow; he already knows too much to hide it from him any longer." I said.

"I suppose… but we should be careful, we don't want to scare them." Chiaki warned.

"A lot did happen, but we can talk about that tomorrow." I said before tucking myself in, I could feel Chiaki's warm presence.

"What day is it today?" She asked.

"It's after midnight, so early morning of Friday 14th."

"The remembrance party is today, is this the tenth one?" She asked.

"Yeah, exactly ten years since we escaped and Kettei died." I confirmed. "Are you still upset?"

"No, but it's good for us all to remember."

"Yeah, good night." I said.

"Night."

* * *

Chihiro! What's in front of me? **_An empty desk, as always. The classroom hasn't changed at all; your desk is still there._** Hey, you don't know how annoying it is when someone moves something even a bit. **_You said something about remembering a photographic image you saw through my eyes._** I don't want to look through your eyes again… it's weird. **_Like when I talk through you?_** Probably, did it feel weird? **_Very._**

"Everyone please take your seat." The teacher called, I instantly recognised the voice as Miss Koizumi's. The ears and other senses of the blind are quite attuned, and since I can cheat and look the Chihiro's eyes if I really focus that's even better. I took a seat and pretended to look at her, my fake eyes following the source of her voice.

"Now today we're going to be doing a small test." She started to say but instantly the classroom filled with groaning.  
 _"Ugh!"  
"Boo!"  
"Tests suck!"  
"I don't wanna!"_

I started to feel disorientated… there were sounds all around me… _ **Don't worry, you'll be fine. Miss is last where you thought she was… she's moving slightly to the right, a bit more. Yeah you're looking at her.**_ Thanks, you know how to help.

"Now, now everyone. It's just a small test, don't worry about it you'll all be fine." Miss Koizumi consoled, I heard her walk around to each desk… and the rustling of paper, the test. How large is it? **_A few pages… but she's holding a different set of paper, two copies, probably for us._** Thanks, slowly I hear her get to me.

"Kettei I have a special one for you and Chihiro, of course yours is braille as well." She said, I didn't like braille. I'd rather look through Chihiro's eyes and make a mental memory of what the questions were and where they were instead of feeling them.

"Do we have the same questions?" I asked.

"Of course, so if you can do your… thing." She replied uncomfortable, idea Chihiro? **_Her right hand is fidgeting… she is uncomfortable. I guess to them this is weird._** It doesn't feel weird, it'd be weird without it…

"Thank you." I said before turning my attention to the paper, pretending to read it. I felt for how large the paper was, A4. The question was-

"What a wierdo!" Some chump called.

"You got a problem?!" I retorted instantly, I turned my head behind me to the source of the nasally sound. It was about three seats back and two seats to the rights… but I can't remember who sits there! **_Jack, blondie that you argue with a lot._** Thanks, I remember he tried to bully Chihiro once and since he won't fight back I do for him, of course I rely on him to tell me what he's doing…

"Yeah! Stop being weird!" He replied.

"Jack!" Miss Koizumi said in annoyance. "I told you to stop it!"

"Sorry miss. _Blindy._ " He apologised before muttering that last bit. I turned my attention to my paper… Chihiro I'm taking a peek. **_It doesn't hurt me, feel free to anytime._** A took a peak… the world of light is truly intense, I'm not use to it and I get nauseated after a few moments but I saw a picture of the test. I quickly memorise the image before predicting where the questions are on my paper and answering confidently.

 ** _Are you stuck?_** On this one question yeah, they never give us stuff this hard. It's usually dad that gives us maths on this level. **_You're right, I wonder why Miss Koizumi gave this to us. It might be related to the puzzles mom gives us to show we have a higher… 'I' something._** I think it was 'IQ'. **_Yeah, something about twice the brainpower as well. We should get back to the paper._** You're right.

 **Ding, Ding, Ding  
** The bell went, class was over. I waited a moment for all the kids to run out before following after. **_Watch out! The desk a few paces ahead of you was shoved and is in the way._** Ah, thanks. I quickly changed my path to go around.

"Hold on Kettei and Chihiro." Miss Koizumi called, I turned around to where her voice was. **_Slightly to your right._** Oh, thanks. I adjusted my head.

"I'm driving you to a special place, it's a special day for your mom, dad and friends." She explained. **_They hold it every year… they celebrate something but don't tell us what it is_**. You're right, we usually get gift though? **_Yeah… this is the only time we get to see Mr Nagito as well._** I need to thank him for that lucky thing last night.

"Chihiro remembers it, are we leaving now?" I ask.

"Yes we are, you can take my hand."

"Miss Koizumi I remember the school layout perfectly, and if anything was wrong Chihiro would tell me."

"Of course." She said, **_I think she wanted you to hold her hand… adults like that sorta stuff._** I don't get why, but I need to prove I'm a capable blind person. **_I'll hold her hand then, is that ok?_** Of course… you don't need to ask… oh. **_Rude._** Hey, I forgot ok? Anyway I don't like touching people. **_Oh yeah, that thing._**

"Chihiro wouldn't mind though." I quickly said, I heard Chihiro walk to Miss Koizumi.

* * *

Here we are, in her car. **_About ten minutes left._** Do you really remember how long this ride was a year ago? **_Yeah, but it might variate a bit…_** Your memory is spooky. **_So are you being able to move clearly without being able to see._** Maybe it is… but how should I know? This is how I live. **_Good point, also I think you should ask Miss Koizumi on what we learnt yesterday._** Yup.

"Miss Koizumi, what's an artificial intelligence?" I asked, I heard her let out a surprised gasp **_and I saw her face in shock through the mirror._**

"H-How do you know about that?" She asked. Should we tell her? **_I think we should, dad already knows._** We'll I'll always speak on your… thingy. **_Behalf._** Yeah, that.

"We found an old box and bag… there was a bunch of old stuff and a jacket."

"A blue jacket?" Koizumi asked too quickly. **It was blue.**

"Yeah, Chihiro says so."

"What else did you find?"

"A journal and notes, Chihiro read it for me."

"But he can't talk… oh." Koizumi said.

"There was… really weird stuff written."

"Tch, unreliable Hajime stays to his name. He shouldn't be exposing you two to that sort of stuff yet." Koizumi said more to herself, but of course I caught it and relayed it to Chihiro. "You asked what an Artificial Intelligence is?"

"Yeah."

"It's complicated and not my specialty but… it's a computer program the talks depending on what you say to it. To put it simply." **_Oooh, you can make something that talks?_**

"Chihiro is interested in it."

"Of course you would… any way we're here now." She said before I heard her car door open and close behind her. I can't hear anything outside… **_She's heading to my side of the car._** I heard the door open and seatbelts click, she took Chihiro out before closing the door… Silence… I started to panic. **_Don't worry, we're going around to your side of the car…_** I know, I know. The door opened and I felt Koizumi's breath near she, she unlocked my seat belt and lifted me out my child seat. Her hands touched my skin and my senses went nuts… her heart beat was rather quick while her breathing was normal, her temperature was normal and her skin felt clear… … …

…

"Kettei!" I heard Miss Koizumi suddenly. **_You startled out again._**

"Huh!? Oh… I'm fine." I said slowly.

"Sorry, I forgot about that." Koizumi apologised. It was an odd event that sometime occurred when someone touched me, I my senses would flare and I'd forget to control myself. That's why I didn't like touching people.

"Ok, well let's go inside, your mom and dad are waiting." Koizumi said, **_she checked to make sure you were ok before walking inside with me holding her hand._** Yeah, I'm following you, don't misstep, I'm mimicking where I heard your footsteps. **_I know, I'll try._**

"Heeeeey! You made it!" Someone called, I remember it belonging to Miss Ibuki.

"Of course we did." Miss Koizumi replied.

"Awww, it's the cute l'il ones." Miss Ibuki said. **_She's grabbing my cheeks…_** she won't touch me though. Haha!

"Nice to hear you again Miss Ibuki." I said. **_Tell her I said hello._**

"N'aaaw, you hear me! Ibuki relies on hearing a lot too."

"Chihiro says hello." I said uncomfortably.

"Hellooooo!" Miss Ibuki dragged on.

"Ok give them some space Ibuki, who else is here?" Miss Koizumi asked.

"Mommy and daddy of course. Byakuya is here too as is Hiyoko, Mikan and Kazuichi." Miss Ibuki said.

"Ok you two go say hello to everyone." Miss Koizumi said. **_She let go of my hand._** Ok fill me in, where is everyone? **_Mom and dad are to our right talking to Miss Mikan. Miss Ibuki and Miss Koizumi are talking where we left them… and Miss Hiyoko is with Mr Kazuichi to the left… they um, both look like they're trying to show off to each other. Mr Byakuya is sitting by himself, Miss Ibuki just left him._** Ok, who do you want to speak to first? **_Who do you want?_** Always up too me to make the decisions… **_S-Sorry._** N-No! I didn't mean it like that… lets go with Mr Kazuichi and Miss Hiyoko first… get them over and done with. **_Ok, I'll lead the way._**

"Hello Miss Hiyoko and Mr. Kazuichi." I greet.

"Oh, hello." Miss Hiyoko said, something seems off. **_She's acting weird… uncomfortable._**

"Really? You give them a normal greeting but I still get called trash?" Mr Kazuichi complained.

"That because _I_ have standards. They're just kids." Miss Hiyoko replied… I really didn't want to hear this. **_Me neither._** Can I use you as an excuse? **_Go ahead._**

"Chihiro is getting scared." I said.

"Ah! S-Sorry" Kazuichi apologized. **_People are so sensitive to us; I think it's because of our di-di-_** Disabilities. **_Yeah._**

"Sorry about him." Miss Hiyoko said. "Here I got you two a present." **_She handed me a colour book._**

"You got them a colour book?! One of them is blind, really!?" Mr Kazuichi said, this was really tiring.

"Hey, he claims to be able to see through the other one doesn't he?" Miss Hiyoko argued back.

"It's alright, I appreciate it Miss Hiyoko. We'll be off." I said.

"W-Wait, I got you two something as well." Mr Kazuichi said before… **_giving me a toy, it's remote controlled car, I think. It looks custom made… the colouring is weird._**

"Thank for the custom remote control car." I said.

"Ah! D-Don't do that… its creepy. You are blind right?" Mr Kazuichi gasped.

"Bye." I said in reply, **_O-ok you want to go see Mr Byakuya?_** Lead the way, literally. **_You keep making that terrible joke._** Well it isn't really a joke, I mean it.

"Greetings. How are you both feeling?" Mr Byakuya said. **_He has a large smile, I think he's pleased to see us._** Well he's nice to talk to and gives us those puzzles. **_Tell him I'm feeling good._**

"Chihiro is good, I'm fine."

"Very well, as you two like I got you a new puzzle. It's a Chinese one." **_He handed me a wooden star like puzzle._**

"The first puzzle is taking it apart, the next one is putting it back together." My Byakuya explained. **_Interesting… you wanna take a look?_** Nah, I prefer to feel it. **_Ok, here you go._** Hmmm, interesting. It does feel wooden and star like… what colour? **_Er, wood colour. Brownish._**

"Thank you Mr Byakuya, we'll figure it out at home."

"I have full faith in both of you, how are your team working skills?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" **_Tell him we're sych-synch… synchronised._** "Chihiro says we're synchronised."

"I believe you two are, but I was also wondering how you are independently?" He said. Alone? I didn't like it… **_I mean I'm ok with that but… are you?_** …

"I'm just kidding, I didn't mean to ask such a thing." Mr Byakuya said. **_I think he gave us a dismissive look._** Hold on, I want to ask him about the other us.

"My Byakuya, do you know anything about uncle Tsuki?" I ask, **_his eyes widened slightly._**

"He was… a good friend to your mother and everyone else here." He explained. **_Does that mean everyone here knows him?_**

"So everyone here knows him?"

"We didn't know him that well, but he was a good friend… you two should get going." He says uncomfortably. **_Now he really wants us to go._** I guess we should leave him.

"Ok, bye." I say. **_I guess we go to mom, dad and Miss Mikan now._** Yup. **_They're on the sofa._**

"Hi mom, hi dad." I greet, as Chihiro led me to them. Instantly I heard Chihiro take his place on mom's lap. **_Dads just beside me._** I walked up and tried to get a bearing of where he was but it was difficult, I couldn't pinpoint where he was… he wasn't moving or breathing heavily. Then I felt dads hand on my clothes, not my skin, as he picked me up and put me on his lap. **_Mom puts our new gifts on the side._**

"Hey, hey. How are my two little boys?" Mom said.

"Good and fine." I reply. **_Actually great now._** "Chihiro's great."

"Chihiro how is your sign language? You should be talking by yourself." Mom said… I hear a few quiet sounds. I don't know what's happening… **_I'm telling mom it's fine, but I don't use sign language much._**

"He doesn't like it, like I don't like looking through his eyes." I explained, **_mom doesn't seem very pleased but… I think she let it go._**

"So how are my two night explorers?" Dad asked… man I was hoping he didn't bring it up. **_But he promised to explain it._**

"Curious." I said.

"As always I see-" But dad's words were interrupted by Miss Koizumi. **_Her arms are crossed and she doesn't seem very pleased. It's the same look she gives naughty kids._**

"Hajime, why are you exposing the kids to old Kettei's journal?" Miss Koizumi asked annoyingly.

"They broke into the attic during the night." Dad said as an excuse.

"The words in that thing could scare them you know!? They're too young!" Miss Koizumi argued.

"That's why it was locked up… and it was all in Japanese as well." Dad said to defend himself, **_mom is just watching silently, she doesn't really like getting involved when dad and Miss Koizumi argue over how we're bring raised…_** Yeah Miss Koizumi gets involved a lot. Does that mean she cares a lot? **_I think so, she's also our teacher._**

"Japanese? Chihiro can read Japanese?" She says, of course everyone here speaks Novosal, the language of the country. But mom, dad and friends are all originally from Japan… wherever that is. **_Mom said it was an island like Novisland._**

"Yes, Sonia taught him. Isn't that right Chihiro?" Mom said, now getting involved. **_Yeah it is, Miss Princess was really good at teaching it…_** You should do that in that in sign language. **_Ok, I'm doing it…_** Man, it sucks I have no idea what you're doing… but I can hear your hands touch each other.

"We didn't expect him to be able to read it as well, or get past the number lock." I heard dad said, **_tell dad we used Mr Nagito's luck._**

"We used Mr Nagito's luck." I said.

"I should have known." Dad said with a sigh, **_he never likes it when we mention his luck._**

"Well here are the results of the test." Miss Koizumi said, changing the conversation. **_She handed dad the same paper we did our test on._**

"100%, both of you. I'm very proud." Mom said.

"T-This is advanced." Miss Mikan said as she looked at the questions on his paper. "These questions are for ch-children of four to five years older than Chihiro and Kettei." I then hear the door open.

"Hey what's up!? It's me and coach!" Miss Akane said **_as they both entered the room. They're greeting everyone… and now they are coming towards us._** I can hear that, Mr Nekomaru is really loud.

"How's the family?" Mr Nekomaru asked, **_he rubbed my hair pretty hard,_** and now I can feel him rubbing my hair.

"Blind and mute." I confidently, Mr Nekomaru likes it when I talk like that. **_I still don't get why._** Me neither.

"GWAHAHA! As long as you say that with confidence everything will be fine!" He replied loudly, while his loud voice hurts my ears, the fact that he knew I'd be fine even with my blindness makes me like him. **_Yeah but I can't talk._** That's why you like Miss Mikan. **_Yeah, she even learnt sign language for me. I'll always use it to talk to her._**

"How's the gym?" Dad asked.

"Great! The regulars put up a good fight!" Miss Akane said. **_She put her hand out, I think she wants one of us to punch her._** Well you aren't going to do it. Where is the hand? **_Halfway between me and you, and it's at the height our head is at._** I picture where the hand is… and strike.

"Nice! Dead centre!" Miss Akane says in delight. "Here, just for that we got you two a little some'in'." **_She's showing us a metal figure; it looks a bit like a robot version of Mr Nekomaru._** What? What does that mean? **_It's hard to explain._**

" **HELLO!** " It shouts in a slightly digital voice.

"You _kept_ that?!" Mr Kazuichi says in surprise. "For all these years?"

"Well I had two remember? And what else was I supposed bring with me? We didn't have much stuff to bring from the island." Miss Akane says.

"D-Did you have it clean? It may contain micro-organisms from the island!" Miss Mikan quickly said. **_She grabbed it and started wiping it with some special tissue._** "While we all have natural antibodies for it, but locals to Novisland won't have! They could fall ill!"

"Good call Mikan." Dad says, **_Miss Mikan put little robot away. If it talks, does that make it an AI?_** Oh yeah!

"Who made that AI?" I ask for Chihiro…

 _Silence._

 ** _Everyone looks unsure… I'm scared._** You're scared? You know how scary it is not hearing anyone?! I can't pinpoint where anyone is or what they're doing!

…

"S-Someone say something! PLEASE!" I suddenly shout.

"Ah! Sorry!" Dad said before putting his hand in my hair… of course I was still on his lap.

"Don't worry, we're still here." Mom said to reassure me.

"I-I-I made it." Mr Kazuichi said nervously.

"Don't both Kazuichi, they know a lot." Dad said.

"O-Oh." Mr Kazuichi replied despondently. I hear the door open again.

"The dark lords of ice have arrived!" Mr Gundham announced **_as he entered the room with Miss Princess behind her. There are some royal guards behind them, but it looks like they're waiting outside._**

"Greetings everyone, it has been a while since we have all gathered together!" Miss Princess says **_before approaching us._**

"How are Novoselic's adorable little geniuses?" Miss Princess asks, I don't know how to respond. **_Neither do I. But I'm going to thank her for teaching me to read Japanese._** I hear a few claps of skin, presumably Chihiro's hands.

"Oh, what did you read?" Miss Princess askes before hearing Chihiro's hands move more. **_She then nervously looks at mom and dad._**

"They broke into the attic and read about it." Dad said, not really happy. "We're going to explain everything later today."

"Ah, I see… perhaps it is time. Well for now please enjoy this gift from me and Gundham." She said. **_She handed me an amulet… it's all golden and shiny._** I don't know what that is. **_It's erm… really pretty._**

"It's a magic charm that'll protect both of you." She explains, **_Mr Gundham is handing you an identical one, it's just in front of you._** I lift my hand, take a moment to sense where it is, and grab it instantly.

"Impressive, you show potential." Mr Gundham praises.

"I know." I reply, after a few minutes of uninteresting conversation the door opened again. **_It's Miss Peko and Mr Fuy-Fufu… Fuyuhiko._**

"Greetings." Miss Peko says simply.

"Late as ever." Mr Byakuya says, he doesn't really like their **_jump appearances. They appear one day then they disappear for like a year._**

"Nice to see you to." Mr Fuyuhiko replies.

"How's the family business?" Miss Akane asked.

"Well we haven't had to kil-" Mr Fuyuhiko started to say before dad interrupts him.

" ***AHEM*** " Dad says rather loudly. **_Miss Peko also gave Mr Fuyuhiko are scornful look._**

"My apologies, please accept this gift." Miss Peko said ** _before approaching us._**

"It's nothing dangerous like last time?" Miss Koizumi asked.

"No it isn't… right Peko?" Mr Fuyuhiko asked uncertainly.

"Of course not, it's an old Japanese book about sound shadows." Miss Pekoyama said, **_she handed me a book, it's called 'Blind Samurai'._** "I messaged Sonia before we left Japan on what we should get, she said Chihiro liked reading Japanese while I knew Kettei was blind so I found this, it's old but still in good condition."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Mom said as thanks.

"What's a sound shadow?" I ask.

"It's an old samurai technique that I heard of during my training." Miss Peko explained. "Upon my return to Japan I dug it out. A sound shadow is being able to detect whether an object is in-between someone making sound."

"I don't understand." I said.

"It's a difficult concept." Miss Peko admits. "But listen to my words closely and don't tell him anything Chihiro. How clear are my words here?" I listen carefully, I hear her words and I hear her moving slightly. "What about _now_?" She asks.

"Um… are they… slightly… very slightly more quiet?" I ask unsurely.

"Exactly, I moved so Fuyuhiko is standing in between my words and your ears. Old blind samurai would master this technique in battle, but for you it should help you get around the place." Miss Peko said. **_Sounds cool, I'll read it to you._**

"Thank you, it sounds cool. Chihiro is willing to read it as well."

"Well we almost have everyone here." Mr Byakuya says. **_Not Mr Nagito though!_**

"Mr Nagito still needs to arrive." I remind everyone for Chihiro. As if on cue the door opens and I hear a large amount of steps enter.

"I brought friends!" I heard Mr Nagito's voice say.

"It's been a while?" An unfamiliar happy male voice said.

"Nice to see you all again." Another unfamiliar but authoritive female voice. **_I'm going to say hello._** I hear Chihiro jump off mom and dad gives me a slight shove; I jump off as well before following Chihiro's footsteps.

"How are the two bundles of hope?" Mr Nagito said as I hear….do something. **_He picked me up and lifted me in the air, I love it when he does that._**

"Chihiro's really happy." I say.

"So are you the blind one?" The female voice asks; to me I think… something wasn't right.

"What's your name? Mine is Kettei." I ask.

"It's Kyoko Kirigiri, and this is my husband Makoto Kirigiri." She says to me… but something was wrong.

"Hello little fella, how are you?" I hear Mr Makoto ask, I turn my head to where I hear him, **_he just looked shock, I think you spooked him by 'looking' at him._** Something is wrong… how many people just came in? **_4._** Oh!

"Who is the fourth person?" I ask.

"Huh? How did you know..." Mr Makoto said in shock.

"So it's true, he can see through his brother." Miss Kyoko analysed.

"Well this is Saya, our daughter. She's a lot younger than you two so be gentle." Mr Makoto said before I heard stomps approach me, the owner clearly was unbalanced. **_She's really short and had purple hair like Miss Kyoko. She's approaching you!_**

"D-Don't touch me." I ask as I move back.

"こんにちは。私は沙耶です" I had no idea what she was saying. It might have been Japanese but I never learnt how to speak it. **_And I only know how to read it, mom and dad don't really speak it to us either but they do know it._**

"Ah, we never taught her how to speak Novosal." Mr Makoto said but it was too late, I made a run for it, she was still approaching me. I bumped into a few different legs but I kept running.

"Kettei doesn't like being touched, he has that issue I told you about before." Dad explained.

"Haha, I'll call her off. それは十分沙耶です。あなたは千尋に挨拶することができます." Mr Makoto said, the strange language still didn't make much sense, but I recognised the last part sounding like Chihiro. **_Yeah she's approaching me know, I think she's nice._**

"Kettei could you come here please?" Miss Kyoko asks, I come from behind Mr Byakuya's large legs and approach her. "I got some custom made gloves for you, they should help with your problem of touching people, but you should also be able feel objects, I know that is important for the blind." I sensed her crouch down, and I hear her rustle the gloves together so that I can pinpoint where they are exactly… no one else has done that for me. How thoughtful, I've only known her for a few minutes. I grab the gloves.

"T-Thank you." I say, I put them on, they are thin but comfortable. I reach out and touch Miss Kyoko's arm… its soft, but I don't black out. "Y-Your arm is… really soft."

"Oh?" She says in slight surprise before getting up. I turn my attention to my new gloves, pretending to look at them. They're really comfortable to wear… I rub them together, touch my skin, still dumbfounded at the gift. I put my hand out to shake Miss Kyoko's. She willingly accepts it…

 _Oh._ She has gloves as well! What does that mean? Chihiro! You didn't say that! **_Well I can't tell you everything, there's a lot in my world of light._** There's a lot more in my world of darkness. **_Yeah well you don't know that Mr Makoto has a pointy piece of hair like dad._**

"We got something for Chihiro too." Mr Makoto said, **_he's holding some weird gizmo._** "An old friend apparently used this to speak for him sometimes. You type in any phrase and it talks for you." **_Woah._** I hear a bunch of clicking.

"Hello, my name is Chihiro Hanami." A new voice says, I pinpoint the source, it was next to Chihiro but it wouldn't be his voice, he doesn't have one. While it was still high pitched it sounded very nervous and… different but somehow distantly familiar.

"That voice… it's been a long time." Mom said.

"Yeah, it's the very same voice." Mr Makoto confirms, although I don't really know who he's talking about. **_I really like the voice, it's like what I would sound like._** I think you should tell them that.

"I really like the voice, it's like what I would sound like." Chihiro's new voice says.

"Well those were very nice gifts, thank you." Mom said.

"So how is the Future Foundation?" Dad asked, what was that? **_I think mom said it's the Kiri- Kri- Kiir… Kirigiri's work once._**

"We're disbanding it, each country has established a government and Despair is no longer a threat. Future Foundation no longer serves a purpose." Miss Kirigiri said, I don't really understand. **_I think it's just adult talk… dad mentioned that their life before us was very different._**

"Well that's a relief, but 'Despair'… that doesn't exist on this island." Mr Byakuya said.

"I've noticed; everyone here is so… happy." Mr Makoto said.

"It's very nice, sooner or later the rest of the world will resume to be just like this island." Miss Kyoko said.

And this is how me and my brothers story began, one of us blind and the other one mute… but that didn't matter, we're both capable. Our first quest? Find out the secrets behind those notes, and if dad doesn't tell us everyone we'll figure it out.

* * *

 **And that's it! Hope you like this kind of unorthodox epilogue and hopefully the notes and journal explained a lot. This was an interesting fanfic to write and hope you liked it. Considering you got this far, reviews will be greatly appreciated. Why did you get this far? Did you just want Chiaki and Hajime to get back together? Was it the continued plot of DR2 and everyone coming back alive? Was my new main character really that interesting? Depending on the feedback his presence in future stories will change. As for future fanfics I have two planned and almost ready, more information on my profile. Thanks again for reading, if your interesting in more stories check my profile, I regularly update it. –Usy.**


End file.
